Dance Me to the End of Love
by rubyfiction
Summary: Klarissa is the fraternal twin of Elena Gilbert. With the death of her parents, she is finally ready to start fresh with the new school year. But what will happen when the Salvatore brothers arrive in Mystic Falls and the older brother sets his sights upon her. • Begins 1x01, slightly AU (if you squint).
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the characters created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plot line of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson.**

* * *

PILOT: Part One

 _Dear Diary,  
_ _Something bad is going to happen today.  
_ _I don't know why I wrote that. Today will be different, it has to be. I can no longer dwell over what happened to my parents. I know it will always stay with me, but I'm so sick and tired of the looks that every person in this town throws my way. They act as though they care about us but all they do is ask the same, repugnant question - "How are you?" and when you turn your back, you can hear their hushed whispers about how sad my life must have become. This year, I will start fresh, be someone new. Even if it isn't the truth, it's the only way I'll be able to survive._

"Klary, can I borrow your silver, hoop earrings?". I stop writing in my journal only to look up and see my twin sister, Elena, standing at the doorway.

"Uh sure, they should be in my jewellery box, on my vanity table".

"Thank you! I owe you" Elena pauses before starting up again with her almost maternal questioning. "How are you feeling today? Are you ready to go back to our normal lives?".

Raising my eyebrows at my sister, I reply to her with "Are you?". Elena simply shakes her head no before turning to leave.

 _Right, I better pick out some clothes._ Hiding my journal underneath my mattress, I stand up and head for the closet. Standing in front of my vanity mirror, I look at the photos of me with my parents. Letting out a deep breath, I headed downstairs.

"Toast. I can make toast" Aunt Jenna says whilst scrambling around their kitchen.

"It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna" I reply to her as I walk into the kitchen, heading straight to our expresso machine.

As I pour myself a cup of coffee, my younger brother Jeremy comes in. "Is there coffee?" he asks as he takes the cup from my hand. _God, he has become such a brat._

"Your first day of school and I'm completely unprepared. Lunch money?" my Aunt asks us.

"We're good" is Elena's reply, however Jeremy takes the money from our Aunt. Elena and I exchange looks knowing that the money is definitely not for his lunch.

"Anything else? A number two pencil. What am I missing?"

"Don't you have some big presentation at your college today?" I remind her.

"I'm suppose to be meeting with my thesis advisor at..." Jenna looks at the clock, "Now, crap"

"Go Aunt Jenna, we'll be fine", Elena once again speaks for all of us.

Jenna grabs her bag and rushes out the front door when Elena turns to Jeremy. "You okay?"

"Don't start" is Jeremy's reply before he leaves the house.

Looking at the television I notice a news report talking about a couple who were killed in an animal attack. Turning back to Elena I notice the look on her face. Elena means well, but our brother is still going through his 'I hate everyone and everything' phase.

"Lena, don't worry about it, it's just his way of coping with everything"

"I know, I just wish he would talk to us, you know? After everything that happened, I just" Elena pauses before speaking to her sister again, "I just wish we could all go back to normal".

"And we will, Jer will come around soon. Trust me" I reassure my twin.

A loud _beep_ is heard from outside their house.

"That must be Bonnie" Elena concludes and we leave to get into Bonnie's car.

•••

"So, Grams is telling me that I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem and all that. I know, it sounds crazy, but she's going on and on about it and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into tiny little resort islands" Bonnie rambles to her two friends before noticing Elena looking out the window, seemingly distracted. "Elena! Back in the car" Bonnie exclaims.

"I did it again, didn't I? I'm sorry Bonnie, you were telling me that..." Elena trails off, hoping for Bonnie to fill her in.

"That I'm psychic now" Bonnie smiles at her.

"Okay Bonnie, then predict something. About us" I but in from the back seat.

Bonnie looks at me through her revision mirror, "I see.." she starts before something hits the front window of the car, causing Bonnie to swerve her car to the side of the road, shocking all the girls. "What was that! Oh my god, Elena, Klary, I'm so sorry, are you guys okay?"

"We're fine Bonnie, it's okay" is my reply.

"It was like a bird or something, it came out of nowhere" Bonnie tries explaining.

"Seriously, Bonnie it's fine. We can't be scared of cars for the rest of our lives" Elena adds.

Bonnie collects herself before saying, "I predict, that this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict that all the dark, sad times are over and you two are going to be beyond happy".

Elena and I share a look between each other, before all three of us begin smiling at each other.

•••

Us three finally arrive at Mystic Falls High School and walk to our lockers, which are conveniently all placed together.  
"Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly. She looks like a hot, wait, can I still say 'tranny mess'?"

I laughs at my friend before replying "No, I think that's over".

"Ah, find a man and coin a phrase. It's going to be a busy year" is Bonnie's response as she trails off and looks behind Elena to see Matthew Donovan, Elena's ex-boyfriend. Elena follows Bonnie's stare to see Matt and waves at him, only for him to ignore her.

"He hates me" Elena says to the other two girls as she turns around to face them.

Bonnie gives Elena a reassuring look before saying, "That's not hate. That's 'you dumped me but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits'".

"Don't worry Lena, he's just hurting. You know how sensitive Matt can be" I join in to reassure her.

Before Elena can reply, the school's it girl; Caroline Forbes approaches them. Caroline might come off as incredibly shallow but she has a heart of gold and we have all been best friends since we were kids.

"Elena, Klary! How are you it's so good to see you" Caroline says as she envelops my sister and I into a hug before turning to Bonnie and asking, "How are they? Are they good?".

Elena interjects Bonnie and says, "Caroline, we're right here and we're fine. Thank you". Looking at Elena, I can see the hesitance in her eyes.

"Really?" Caroline replies to her.

Before Elena can confirm, I speak up for us. "Seriously Care, we're much better now. Don't worry about us"

"Are you sure? Oh my gosh, you poor things" Caroline hugs me once more.

"Okay Care, we have to get to class" I say whilst Caroline squeezes the breath out of me.

"Oh, right. I'll see you later, okay?"

Elena and I nod our heads yes before Caroline turns away and walks down the hall.

The three of us share looks between each other before Elena says, "No comment".

"I wasn't going to say anything" Bonnie says, before we all laugh and start heading to class.

Walking past the school's office, Bonnie immediately stops when she see's a new student.

"Hold up. Who is that?" Bonnie asks.

"All I see is back" Elena replies.

Laughing again, I say, "Yeah, but it's a hot back"

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar"

Elena looks at Bonnie with a smile on her face, "You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, aren't you?"

"Pretty much".

Elena and I both turn their heads to see Jeremy walk into the boy's bathroom. Exchanging a look between each other. Elena says that she'll be right back, before she storms off after Jeremy. Rolling my eyes at the situation I know is about to go down, I turn my attention back onto Bonnie.

"Please be hot" Bonnie says to herself.

"I know you really want to find yourself a guy, but is standing in the entrance to the office whilst staring at a strangers back, really the way to do it?" I question her sarcastically.

"Oh stop it you know you're wishing for him to be good looking as well, it's been so long since we've had a new, good looking guy even step foot into Mystic Falls"

We giggle between us before the stranger with the 'hot back' turns around and faces them. _And oh my god, this guy is way too attractive to even be real_. He looks at Bonnie and I only to grace us with a warm smile before turning and walking down the hallway. Bonnie and I look at each other before sharing a silent 'oh my god', when suddenly someone bumps into my shoulder. Looking back to see Jeremy, whom I'm assuming is pissed off with Elena and her 'tough love speech'. Bonnie looks at me and I give her a quick "see you in class" before heading off towards Jeremy.

Noticing my younger brother outside the school yard, I walk up to him.

"Not you too" Jeremy groans at me, getting up to leave but before he can, I grabbed his arm.

"You know I'm not Elena, I'm not going to try and help you when you obviously don't even want to help yourself. But the thing is Jer, we do love you and whilst you may not care about yourself or anything else in the world for that matter, I do. So I'm saying this as your non-judgemental older sister, if you want to talk than I'm here for you and I promise I won't squeal to Elena or Jenna, okay? I get it Jer, I do. But the three of us, as well as Aunt Jenna are all we have right now".

Jeremy just nods his head at me before walking away. Sighing to myself before turning around to walk back into school, I notice a vintage, blue Chevy Camaro sitting in the school's car park with a man, who looks to be a few years older than me sitting in it. All I can make out is that he has jet black hair, with eyes the same colour as his car, and let's not forget that he is really, really, hot. _What's with all these new, attractive strangers in town._ The stranger raises his eyebrows at me before smirking and driving out of the school parking lot. _Well, that was weird,_ I think before turning back and heading to my class.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined the confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia decided in 1863 with the northwest region to join the union…" my history teacher, Mr. Tanner continues to speak about Virginia's part in the civil war but I tune out and notice the new guy and my sister sharing looks between each other. I smile inwardly to myself, I'm happy that Elena has seemingly found someone new and fresh to take an interest in, but those feelings quickly subsided when I see the look on Matt's face. Everyone knew that Matt was still in his puppy-love feelings for Elena and I almost felt bad for him, considering that Matt genuinely is a good guy. Deciding to stop worrying about the relationship drama that was currently going on, I put my attention back onto this incredibly, boring lesson.

•••

After school finished, the girls and I all decided to go to the Mystic Grill, except for Elena who told us that she wanted to change before coming, which was really code for, " _I'm going to visit our parents at the cemetery whilst writing in my journal"_ , I didn't blame Elena for wanting to go, so I just pretended like I believed her and said that she can just meet us later.

We all made it to the Grill and sat down at a table when I decided to go and order some food. As I made my way towards the bar, I was interrupted, by the one and only - Tyler Lockwood. Tyler and I had a relationship similar to Matt and Elena's, only Tyler and I broke up because he was cheating on me with Vicki Donovan. _Great, just exactly what I needed when I thought everything was going well._

"Hey, Klare. How are you?" Tyler asks with some amount of genuine concern.

"I'm fine, Tyler. What do you want?"

Taken aback by my harsh tone he continues, "Look, Klare I -"

"Don't call me that" I cut him off.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Klarissa, I know that you and I aren't on good terms and I know that I messed up but I still care about you. I just want to know that you're okay".

"I'm okay Tyler, really. You don't need to worry about me anymore". Before Tyler can respond, I leave him standing there and head back to my friends, suddenly having a loss of appetite.

Returning back to the girls, I sit down and prepare for the thousand questions I know that they're going to ask, upon seeing Tyler and I speaking.

"Did Tyler really just come and speak to you as if you two are friends?" Bonnie asks me.

"Yeap, he even said the whole, 'I still care about you' speech"

"Ugh, Tyler is seriously pathetic. He cheats on you with Miss Pill Popper then expects that you two can be civil after everything" Caroline says with her blunt disgust at the whole situation.

"Honestly, you guys it's fine. I can't avoid him forever" I try to reason.

"Well don't worry about him, let's have fun tonight!" Bonnie exclaims and all the girls laugh together.

"Speaking of fun, guess what I found out today about the new hot guy" Caroline changes the subject off of Tyler.

Bonnie looks at Caroline before asking, "What?"

Caroline smiles at the two of us before stating, "His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore Boarding House. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favourite colour is blue".

"Oh my gosh Care" I laugh, stunned at my friend.

Bonnie joins in, "You got all that in one day?"

"Oh please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding". Say what you want about Caroline but that girl could seriously have a career in detective work.

Caroline ends up leaving Bonnie and I to sit by ourselves, when we see Matt walking over to us before sitting down. "Hey Bon, hey Klary"

"Hey Matty, how are you?" I ask him.

"I'm alright. Uh, how's Elena doing?" he tries to ask slyly.

Annoyed at him for asking the stupid question, I replied snarkily at him, "Our parents have just passed Matt, how do you think?".

"She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months" Bonnie says to Matt in a much nicer tone than myself.

Ignoring the tone of my voice, Matt continues to ask us "Has she said anything about me?"

"Oh no, so not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her" Bonnie says to him..

"I feel weird calling her, she broke up with me"

Feeling bad for the guy, I said "You just need to give her more time Matty".

Before Matt replies to us, he looks behind Bonnie at the entrance to the Grill to see Elena walk in with Stefan. "More time, huh?" Matt says to us before standing up and walking over to them.

"Oh god, this can't be good" I say to Bonnie, before noticing almost everyone was staring at what was going down between Matt, Elena, and the new guy.

After the awkwardness that is the Elena and Matt show, Stefan and Elena came and sat down with Bonnie and I. And once Caroline saw this, she came racing over to sit with us and as soon as she did, the questioning began.

"So, you were born here in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asks Stefan.

He replies with "Yeah, I moved when I was still young".

"Parents?" Wow, way to be blunt Bonnie.

Stefan looks at me and then to Elena, "My parents passed away".

Looking back at him Elena says, "I'm sorry, any siblings?

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle". Stefan and Elena share another look between each other, who knew that they would have so much in common.

Realising that Stefan has all of his attention on Elena, Caroline manoeuvres the conversation so that it's back on her. "So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow"

Bonnie interjects, "It's a back to school thing at the falls".

Caroline's plan didn't work since Stefan just looked back at Elena, "Are you going?". Which made my sister give him a small smile.

Before she could respond to him, Bonnie does, "Of course she is", smiling at the exchange between Stefan and Elena.

Looking at the time, I decided to head home but I knew Elena would want to stay at the Grill longer in order to talk to Stefan, so like the good twin sister that I am, I stood up from my chair and said my goodbyes to everyone and before Elena could leave with me, I gave her a reassuring look and shifted my eyes from her to Stefan and then back to her as if to say "It's fine, stay and talk with Stefan". Once I knew Elena was reassured and with my friend's goodbyes, I left.

•••

Finally I had made it back to my house. I mean walking home wasn't that bad considering I only lived about ten minutes away from everything and I mean, nothing bad ever happens in Mystic Falls anyways. Walking up the stairs and into my room, I have a shower and get changed into my pyjamas. Before turning off my lights, I notice a crow sitting on the stand of my window. _Well that's weird_. "Hi bird" I say to it, before realising that it can't respond and I'm talking to a bird, _have I completely lost my mind_? Waving my arms in front of me, I shoo the bird away and shut my window before heading off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N - And there is the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I kind of subtly introduced Damon in this chapter, since this story is in 1st person P.O.V, it will be told from what Klarissa witnesses, so all the scenes I don't include do in fact happen, it's just that I won't be writing them if Klarissa is not involved in them. Also, if you're wondering who I imagine Klarissa looks like that would be Victoria Justice (my profile picture is who that is). Thank you for reading xx**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plot line of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson.**

* * *

PILOT: Part Two

It's official, history is the most boring subject ever.

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. Does anyone know how many casualties resulted in this battle, Ms. Bennett?" our jerk of a history teacher asks her.

Bonnie looks up from her paper "Um, a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot"

Only proving my point of how much of an ass he is, he responds to her with "Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett" Mr. Tanner looks around the room for his next victim. "Mr. Donovan! Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"I'm cool with it Mr. Tanner" is Matt's response which makes us all quietly laugh.

Tanner gives Matt a _hmph._ "Klarissa, surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significant historical events?"

 _Oh, great._ "Sorry, Mr. Tanner. I don't know" I say in the sweetest voice I can direct towards him. It's true, with everything that happened with my parents and just trying to get back to normal, I kind of forgot about school.

And of course Tanner gives me another reason to dislike him. "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons. But the personal excuses ended with summer break".

Looking at him with shock evident on both mine and Elena's faces, we both sat silent. That's when knight in shining armour, Stefan answered the question. "There were 346 casualties, unless you count the local civilians"

Tanner looks at Stefan surprised, "That's correct. Mister…?" Tanner trails off.

Stefan replies with his last name "Salvatore".

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here in Mystic Falls?"

Stefan nods his head before saying, "Distant".

"Very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle" says Tanner in his condescending tone.

"Actually, sir, there were 27. Confederate soldiers, they fired on a church which was believed to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are stored in the civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr Tanner". All of us in the class look at each other in shock at the fact, that Mr. Tanner just got schooled by the new kid. The irony.

•••

Elena, Bonnie and I were standing around a fire pit that was conveniently placed right next to the beers. Every back to school year there was a party hosted in the Falls, where all the students get together and drink until they are either passed out or off somewhere having sex against a tree in the woods.

"Just admit it, Elena" Bonnie says to my twin. We were currently trying to get Elena to admit that she had a thing for the new guy.

"Okay, okay. So he's a little pretty" is Elena's reply, while smiling at us.

Rolling my eyes at my not-so-subtle sister I say to her, "Oh please, he has that romance novel stare, you know you like him".

Bonnie and I laugh when Elena just bumps her hip to mine. "So, where is Stefan anyways?" Bonnie questions her.

"I don't know, you tell me. You're the one who is suppose to be psychic"

"Right, I forgot. Give me a second, Grams says I have to concentrate" Bonnie says to Elena.

Before Bonnie can say anything else, Elena quickly says to her "Wait, you need a crystal ball".

Laughing at the situation between these two, Elena grabs a beer bottle and gives it to Bonnie. Except when Bonnie grabs the bottle from my sister, she seems to go into an almost trance-like state before coming back to her senses before letting go of the bottle. Elena and I exchange a confused look. "What?" Elena asks her best friend.

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow". _Okay, that certainly has no coincidence to the weird crow that keeps following us around_.

"What?" Elena asks for the second time.

"A crow. There was a fog, and a man. I'm drunk, there is nothing psychic about it. Okay, I'm gonna go get another drink" Bonnie rushes off before Elena or I could say a word.

Looking at Elena I say, "Okay, so that totally wasn't ominous or anything". The two of us turn around, only to be scared by Elena's future husband.

"Hi" Stefan says to the two of us, even though his gaze is completely fixated towards Elena.

"Hi" my twin says back with a small smile.

"I did it again, didn't I?" he smiles back at her.

Before I had the chance to third wheel, I quickly included myself into their conversation. "Well, I'm going to go and find Bonnie, I'll see you two later".

Leaving the two of them alone, I search for Bonnie and see her talking to some senior. Walking up to her, I grab her arm and pull her away from whatever drunk guy was trying to get into her pants.

"Thank you" Bonnie says, referring to the senior who was standing a bit too close for comfort.

"All good Bon, but just don't think I'm going to just drop what happened with Elena and your witchy senses. What was that?"

"Honestly, Klary, I'm not sure myself. I know that there is no way I'm psychic. But whatever I saw, or think I saw. I just have this feeling…" she trails off.

"What feeling, Bonnie?"

"That this is just the beginning" she states. "Look, I'm tired anyways, I think I'm going to head home, tell Elena I said bye, okay", she hugs me before leaving the woods. _Great, now I'm alone_.

Looking around at the people at the party, I notice Tyler and his not-so-girlfriend, Vicki Donovan, walking off hand-in-hand into the woods. _Classy_. I turn my head to my right and see Stefan and Elena heading off towards the bridge whilst Matt watches from a distance. Deciding to help Matt not think about Elena, I head over to him.

"Hey Matty, what's up"

"Hey Klary, I'm as good as I can be. What about you?" he asks, tearing his eyes away from my sister to me.

"I'm alright. Look, Matty…" I trail off before Matty interrupts me.

"It's alright Klary, I know. It's just that, Elena means the world to me and seeing her be like that with a guy she barely knows, it hurts".

"I get it Matty, but you need to let Elena move on. And you need to let yourself move on" I say to him, as I go to say something else to Matt, I notice my stoner brother walking off into the woods. "I'm sorry, Matty but I have to go. I'll see you later, don't beat yourself up over this okay?" I tell him before wandering off towards where my brother trailed to.

"Jeremy! Where the hell are you going?"

Jeremy doesn't slow down his pace when he responds to me, "I don't want to hear it!".

Scoffing at Jeremy, "Well, too bad! Jeremy stop!". Apparently this only makes him try to walk faster before he trips over something on the ground. "Jer, are you…"

"Vicki? Oh my god, it's Vicki" Jeremy exclaims. Rushing over to my brother, I look down to see Vicki passed out on the ground, with her neck bitten and bleeding.

"Oh my god, Jeremy pick her up, quickly, we need to get back to everyone, quick!". Taking my advice Jeremy picks up Vicki and carries her out of the woods. "Somebody help!" I yell and see Matt making his way over to us.

"Vicki? What the hell?" Matt asks us as he rushes to us.

"What happened to her?" I look up and see Tyler ask.

"Someone call an ambulance!" I hear Matt yell to everyone.

"It's her neck. Something bit her and she's losing a lot of blood" I try and explain.

Matt holds his sister's head in his hands, "Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me".

An ambulance arrives and takes Vicki away with Matt getting into it with her. Looking around, I notice Caroline sitting on a chair, drunk and sulking. Walking up to her, I ask "Do you want me to take you to the Grill, get some coffee to sober you up?". Caroline stands up and nods her head. "Alright, we just gotta go tell Elena that we're leaving". Seeing my sister watch the ambulance drive away, Caroline and I go over to her. "I'm going to take Caroline to the Grill to sober her up before she heads home. I'll see you when I get home, okay?".

"Yeah, of course. I have to take Jer home anyways. Please, be safe" Elena says to me before walking off towards our brother who is sitting down, with a beer in his hand.

"Okay, Care. Off we go"

•••

Sitting down in a booth at the Grill with Caroline I ask her, "Are you sobered up yet? I have to get you home".

"No" Caroline replies, still sulking for whatever reason.

"Keep drinking your coffee, I'm tired, I want my bed"

"Why didn't he go for me?"

Confused at her question I ask her, "Why didn't who not go for you?"

Ignoring me, she continues, "How come all the guys I want, don't want me? I always say the wrong thing. But Elena, Elena always says the right thing. I try so hard and yet I'm never the one".

Realising what Caroline was getting at I tell her, "Care, that's not true. It's not like it's a competition".

Caroline looks up from her coffee cup and stares at me with her sad eyes, "Yeah, yeah it is. Look, you can go home Klary. I'll be fine here, I'll just call my mom and hopefully I'll be completely sober before she arrives".

"Are you sure?" I ask my friend and Caroline just nods her head yes and so I leave the Grill.

•••

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I wasn't wrong, something bad did happen. I thought that this year, everything would change and I would be okay. Make my way through the day and get through the pain. But it's not easy, the bad things will always stay with you, follow you. All I can do now is be ready for the good, so that when it comes I can accept it._

* * *

 **A/N - And the pilot is officially over! I hope you enjoyed it and am excited to see where this series heads. Thank you for reading xx**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson.**

* * *

THE NIGHT OF THE COMET: Part One

 _Dear Diary,  
_ _This morning, it's different. Change is coming, I can feel it. For the first time in a long time, I can sense that something good will happen today. I'm completely and undeniably awake. How can I feel that the world is doomed one day and the next feel hope?_

Walking out of my room and into the hallway I notice Jenna standing in front of the mirror which hangs on one of the walls.

"Do I look adult? As in respectfully parent?" my Aunt asks me as she notices that I've come out of my room.

I tilt my head and respond "Depends on where you're going".

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?" Jenna asks as she holds up her hair into an elegant looking bun.

"Sexy stewardess" I joke, and then Jenna puts her hair down and to be more of a smartass I say, "Boozy housewife".

Glaring at me before smiling, Jenna says "You're feisty today" as she puts her hair up into a bun.

Responding to her with a smile I tell her "I don't know. I woke up today feeling good, so I've decided to just go with it. You know, walking on the sunshine and all that. Wait, where's Jeremy?" I ask her as I notice my brother's door open but no brother inside it.

"Uh, he left early. Something about going to wood shop and finishing a birdhouse, he left pretty early" she says nonchalantly before looking at my face of ' _really'_ and then realising, "There is no wood shop is there?"

Shaking my head at my Aunt, I turn and head to Elena's room to check if she's up or not. Noticing her door open, I see her writing in her journal on her bed. Journal writing was something that my sister and I had in common. When we were younger, our mother gave us our first journals and told us, "Memories and feelings are too important to not write down and remember forever" and ever since then I can't remember a time where we weren't writing except a year or two before the accident. I stopped writing for a while because I got too involved with being the 'fun, party teenage cheerleader' and after what happened I just remember having this intense desire to want to write everything that ever happened from then on down and I do.

Knocking on her door to let her know I was coming in, Elena quickly shut her journal and looked up at me. Asking her "Are you ready to go yet? Bonnie said she can give us a ride again".

Nodding her head, Elena said "Yeah, she messaged me earlier. Let me put this away and I'll meet you outside okay?". Now it was my turn to nod my head, I then made my way out of her room and outside to Bonnie's car.

•••

Sitting in history class once again, I draw in my notebook as I hear Mr. Tanner talk about the comet that is suppose to be passing through the universe tomorrow night. "Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over one hundred and forty-five years. Now the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?"

Catching my attention, I look up in the direction of Elena and Stefan just in time to catch the two of them looking away from each other and at our teacher like two deers caught in headlights. Both of the teens shake their heads and I can see Elena blushing before she looks over at me and I wink at her. Shaking her head she focuses back on the lesson and I focus back on my drawing.

•••

Walking out of class with Bonnie and Caroline, I hear Caroline ask Bonnie "So are you a psychic or clairvoyant? Either way I'm confused".

Butting in I ask, "Wait, are we talking about you and your newfound ability to see random things through beer bottles?". I hear Caroline laugh at me before noticing Bonnie's glare. Holding up my hands as if to say sorry, Bonnie responds to the two of us.

"Technically, Gram says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so".

"Okay I take it all back, Salem witches? Bon, that sounds so cool!" I excitedly say to my best friend and see her smile at me.

"Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night", Caroline says.

"I didn't see him, you did. Why didn't you just talk to him?" Bonnie responds. _Okay, I must be missing something, who the hell are they talking about?_

Caroline looks at Bonnie with her 'duh' face, "I don't know I was drunk".

Once again, I butt into their conversation "Wait, what stranger from last night? Did you see him after I left? Because I don't remember seeing any guy"

"Well, actually, when you stood up and left, I noticed him sitting at the bar, he smiled at me and I smiled at him. It wouldn't be such a big deal but oh my god, he was so hot. I'm telling you, straight out of a Calvin Klein ad or something" my blonde best friend rambles on.

Laughing at her I say, "Okay, okay. So, you saw some good looking guy at the Grill last night, I get it!". Walking outside with the girls, I notice Matt and turn to them, "Hey I'm gonna go and talk to Matt, see how Vicki is doing, I'll catch up with you girls and Elena at the Grill okay?". The two girls agree with me and we say our goodbyes before I head over to Matt.

Noticing me, he says "Hey Klary".

"Hey Matty, how's Vicki doing?" I ask him.

"They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow" Matt says with a sound of hope in his voice.

Smiling at him as a sign of encouragement I tell him, "That's good news". Agreeing with me, I ask him if he had gotten in touch with his mother yet.

"Well I called and left a message, she's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home" the footballer says with a tinge of spite in his tone.

"Vicky's lucky that she's okay".

"I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers".

 _Missing campers, surely it can't be just one animal terrorizing it's way through town._ "Did she say what animal attacked her?" I ask him.

Matt looks at me with amusement on his face, "She said it was a vampire".

 _Well that took a completely different direction than I thought it was going._ "Wait, what?".

Nodding his head Matt says, "Yeah, she woke up last night and mutters 'vampire' and then passes out again, it was weird".

"Okay, that's definitely weird".

Taking a look at Matt's face I notice him looking straight forward at something or rather someone, Stefan. "I think she was drunk" is all he says before asking me a question. "So, what's up with Elena and the new guy".

"Oh no no no, we've been through this already Matt. Look, I'm not going to lie to you, I think something is going on between the two of them, I don't know what but I know that the last thing Elena would want to do is hurt you".

Looking at me with his sad puppy dog eyes, he nods and tells me, "You know, I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Vicki wakes up, get the real story about last night".

"Okay, Matty. But can I ask you for a favour?" Matt nods before I ask, "Are you able to drop me off at the Grill, I'm meeting the girls there".

"Yeah, it's on the way anyways. Not a problem" he says before we get in his car and head off.

•••

Arriving at the Grill, thanks to Matt and his generosity I head over to the girls as I notice them sitting outside. Taking my seat next to Elena, we all say hello to each other before Bonnie starts telling us about her Grams.

"Well, I was talking to Grams and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was a lot of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity" Bonnie tells us.

Caroline looks at Elena and I in disbelief and turns to Bonnie before saying, "Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then what?". Caroline looks at Elena after she finishes talking.

"So then nothing" Elena responds.

Staring at Elena like she's crazy, Caroline opens her mouth, "You and Stefan talked all night?".

Confused at what they were talking about I cut in and turned to Elena, "Wait you talked to Stefan all night? Didn't the Grill close early last night anyways?"

Elena blushes before telling me, "Actually, when he walked me home I invited him inside and we sat in the living room and just talked". Giving her a look, Elena says "Don't look at me like that, nothing happened and yes, Jenna knew about it".

"Jenna might have known but why didn't you tell me?" I ask my twin, somewhat hurt that she hadn't disclosed these details to me.

"I was going to but you were asleep by the time he left and I didn't have any time to tell you today, I'm sorry" my sister apologizes.

Forgiving her I say, "It's okay, but next time, it's totally okay to wake me up if anything juicy happens" I laugh.

"So, there was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" Caroline starts her questioning again.

Elena shakes her head, "Nope, we didn't go there"

Caroline looks confused as she asks Elena "Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You're suppose to share the smut"

Shaking her head again, Elena tells her "We just talked for hours".

"Okay, what is it with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Okay, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!" the blonde exclaims.

Laughing at her, I say "Real classy Care".

"Profound" Elena adds before looking at me and standing up.

Bonnie looks at her, "Where are you going?"

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do" Elena states before she grabs my hand and pulls me up.

"Hey, hey, hey! Why am I being taken?" I ask my twin.

Giggling Elena says, "I need the moral support, come on!" she says before dragging me away from our friends. We both yell out a quick bye before heading, to what I'm assuming is the Salvatore Boarding House.

•••

Walking up the drive-way to one of the most exquisite houses I've ever seen, I look at Elena in disbelief as we arrive at the front door. Sharing the same look that was on my face, Elena turns and knocks on the tall, wooden door only to be met with no answer.

"Well, we can't just wait here all day hoping for someone to answer, maybe they can't hear us, after all this house looks huge!" I say to her, knocking on the door again only to be met with no answer again. Elena and I look at each other in annoyance before we hear the sound of a door creak open. Looking back towards the entrance, we notice it is slightly ajar. Seeing as Elena wouldn't have the guts to walk inside, I grab my sister's hand and go in.

"Oh my gosh, Klarissa! You can't just go and walk into someone's house like that!" I hear Elena judge me.

Turning around and facing her I say, "Well you weren't going to do it!". Turning back to face the front, I jump back when I'm surprised by the same man who I noticed at the school car park the other day.

"Oh my gosh, we're so sorry! We didn't mean to barge in but the door was...open" I hear my sister explain behind me, but I can only focus on the attractive man in front of me.

Smirking at me and then looking to Elena, the mysterious stranger says "You must be Elena" before turning back to me and saying "And you, must be Klarissa. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother".

"Stefan didn't tell me he had a brother" Elena says, but is she not forgetting that the night at the Grill, Stefan literally told us he had siblings who he wasn't close to, I'm assuming this Damon, is who he was mentioning.

Smirking once again, Damon, speaks to us again, "Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come in. I'm sure Stefan will be here any second".

As he leads us towards his living room, I take in the amazing decor around me. "Wow, is this your living room?" I ask him.

Turning his head to face me, _god his eyes are so blue"_ "Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him" towards the end, focusing his attention on Elena. Great way to bring up the awkward ex thing.

Elena looks uncomfortable as she asks him, "The last one?"

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet" Damon says to her, but I had a funny feeling it was his intention to make my sister feel uncomfortable.

I hear Elena say, "Nope".

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end". _Talk about depressing._

Opening my mouth I say, "You say it like every relationship is doomed".

Focusing back on me and smirking, once again, Stefan's brother says, "I'm a fatalist", _or perhaps a realist._ "Hello Stefan" Damon says, addressing his brother without even looking for him as he is still looking into my eyes.

Tearing my eyes away from him, I notice Stefan standing behind Elena.

"Elena. Klary. I didn't know you two were coming over" Stefan says with a straight face and his arms crossed whilst looking at his brother. _You could cut the tension with a knife, damn._

Flustered, Elena responds, "I'm sorry, I know I should've called…" she trails off before Damon adds himself into the conversation to fill the awkward silence.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're both welcome anytime. Right, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker" Damon says before Elena giggles at him.

Looking back to her almost-boyfriend, "Stefan" Elena says only to repeat herself, "Stefan?".

Stefan moves slightly to the left since he was blocking the door, and I look between Stefan, Elena and Damon. Focusing my attention on Damon I say, "It was nice meeting you Damon" I smile at him.

Smiling back and taking my hand, "It was nice to meet you too, Klarissa" Damon says before he kisses the back of my hand. Blushing at the action, I turn around to Elena and Stefan, only to see Stefan glaring at his older brother.

Grabbing Elena's hand, we walk towards the door and leave.

"I wonder why he was acting like that" Elena sighs.

Feeling sorry for Stefan's cold shoulder towards my sister I respond, "Your guess is as good as mine".

•••

Jenna, Elena, and I were all standing in our kitchen talking about boyfriend issues.

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues" Elena says to us.

Jenna looks at us before responding jokily, "Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues".

"Or cheating issues" I butt in.

Laughing Jenna says, "Or amphetamine issues".

The three of us chuckle before we hear the front door open and close. Looking at Elena and I, Jenna sighs before storming off to Jeremy.

"This can't be good if even Jenna is starting to get annoyed with him" Elena says to me.

Agreeing with her, we listen to their conversation.

"Jeremy, where were you?" we hear Jenna ask our stoned brother.

"More stoner stories?" Jeremy starts before Elena and I look at each other.

"Stoner stories?" I whisper to her and she shrugs her shoulders at me.

"Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's , that's cool" Jeremy continues, trudging further up the stairs.

"Oh, no, no, no!" I hear Jenna yell before I hear a _thump_.

"Ow! Why? Why, why did you do that?" Jeremy asls.

Hearing Jenna calm her voice but still keeping it firm she threatens, "Listen up! Quit ditching class, or you're grounded. No discussion".

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight" is Jeremy's response before slothing up into his room.

Returning back to the kitchen, Jenna looks at us hopelessly, "What am I supposed to do?".

"Don't worry about it Aunt Jenna, you're doing the best you can" Elena says.

Agreeing with my twin, I say to Jenna, "It'll be okay".

"I hope so" our Aunt says.

Walking over to them, I give Jenna and Elena a hug before heading up the stairs myself and jumping straight into bed.

* * *

 **A/N - And we're officially rolling! The girls have met Damon and vampires have been mentioned. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next part should be up in the next few days. I'm so excited for the next few chapter where things will really start to pick up and kick off! So don't worry, Klary's personality will start to shine through more when the plot thickens. Also, I would like to thank everyone who has read, favourited, followed and reviewed the story this quickly in the beginning, it means the world to me that you're all enjoying the story.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson.**

* * *

THE NIGHT OF THE COMET: Part Two

Walking out into the town square, Bonnie had somehow convinced Elena and I to help her give out pamphlets for the comet tonight, apparently Caroline had forced Bonnie, so in Bonnie's opinion, it was only right for her to make Elena and I join her. As we were walking through the park, Elena was filling Bonnie in on her latest Stefan drama since she had already told me when we woke up.

"He didn't call huh?" Bonnie asks my twin.

Elena shakes her head "Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff, we never even got to the texting part".

"That's an important milestone in any relationship" Bonnie replies.

This time, Elena nods her head "Isn't it? The timing is wrong anyways".

Looking at my sister I say, "When is it ever right Lena? It's either now or never".

"I'm not ready" Elena looks at us.

"Who is?" I reply to her.

Elena seemed annoyed according to her facial expression "At least I put myself out there!"

"Is that what you're calling it?" I say back to her, mimicking her annoyed expression.

"What do you mean?" my sister asks me.

Bonnie sighs before saying to my sister "Look, all we're hearing is reasons why you can't".

Looking around the park, I notice Stefan's older brother, Damon. "Hey, Damon is over there. I'm gonna go say hi, maybe I can weasel my way in and see if he knows why Stefan's acting weird".

Elena nods her head but Bonnie looks at me confused and asks "Who is Damon?"

Realising that she has no clue who he is I tell her "It's Stefan's brother, we met him yesterday when Elena went all 'woman on a mission'".

Nodding her head before trailing her eyes to where I was looking at Damon she says "Okay, he's hot. Like all caps".

Laughing at her, I wave goodbye and wander my way over to the older Salvatore brother. Taking notice of me, Damon's smirks before saying "And we meet again Klarissa".

Smiling at him I reply "Hi Damon, you know you can just call me Klary".

"Well then, Klary. What made you take time out of this wonderful day to come and speak to me?" I hear the amusement in his voice.

"Actually, I have ulterior motives"

Smirking at me once again and wiggling his eyebrows he says "And what ulterior motives is it that you have?"

"I have a sister who isn't too pleased with your brother. To be honest, your brother was a dick yesterday and Elena is all caught up in her emotions. It's very teen-drama but I figured since you're his brother, you might know why Stefan was acting strange"

As Damon leans in closer to me, my breath catches in my throat as I notice how undeniably attractive this man is. "Keeping it between you and me, I think Stefan's just caught up on his ex-girlfriend and is worried that he is moving too fast. Tell Elena not to worry, he does this when he worries, he's a worry-wart, always has been. Why do you think his face is just constantly stuck in brooding mode?".

Amused by his answer, "You two aren't very close are you?".

Damon does his little eye thing again, "What makes you think we aren't close?"

"Besides the fact that yesterday he gave you the most deathly look I've ever seen someone give another person. Maybe it's the fact that you seem to like the fact that Stefan has been acting weird with Elena"

"And how exactly did you pick up on that?"

"Because everything that comes out of your mouth seems to really mean something else"

Smiling at my analysis of him, Damon asks "Will you be here tonight, to watch the comet?"

"Of course" I say.

"Good" is all he says.

"Will you be?" I ask him.

"Of course" he mimics my earlier response.

So in turn, I mimic his "Good". Turning my head to the side, I notice Caroline looking at Damon and I before she starts walking over here.

"Do you know her?" Damon questions me.

Nodding my head I tell him "Yeah, that would be Caroline, she's kind of my best friend. I have no idea why she looks like she's ready to devour you, but I'll see you later tonight?" I leave the question open ended before walking to Caroline.

"How do you know him" Caroline asks me without a greeting, _rude._

"Well hello to you too" I say as I cross my arms.

Shaking her head slightly Caroline says "I'm sorry. Hello. Now how do you know that guy?".

Confused at why she was asking me this I say, "Wait, do you mean how do I know Damon?"

"Is that his name? Damon?"

"Yes, Caroline. Why are you so interested?"

"That's the mystery guy from the Grill I was telling you and Bonnie about! The one with the dreamy eyes"

Laughing at the fact that Damon was the one from the Grill, I tell Caroline "Damon is Stefan's older brother. Apparently the Salvatores have really good genes"

Widening her eyes at my fact she says "Wait Damon? Damon Salvatore? Wow, him and Stefan don't really look alike. I mean you and Elena are-" she stops before she can finish her sentence.

"You mean twins? That would be because we are" I laugh at my blonde friend again before we turn back to Elena and Bonnie.

•••

It was chilly tonight as we stood back in the town square where we were earlier in the day except this time, it was almost time for the comet. Elena, Bonnie and I were all waiting for Caroline to show up.

"Hey, I got us some candles" Caroline says as she arrives with four little cups that aren't lit yet.

We all thank her before I turn around to see if someone can light my candle, and as some leans their light to mine, I look up and the older Salvatore.

Smiling at him I say, "Thank you, Damon".

"Always here to help" he says, smirking back. _Wow, he does that a lot._ "So, you know that comet, it's been travelling across space for thousands of years. All alone".

Nodding my head, "Yeah, Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil".

"Well, I think it's just a ball of snow and ice" Damon says.

Looking into his eyes I ask him the question that had be gnawing at me ever since he brought it up I ask, "Stefan's ex-girlfriend. Were you two close?"

Almost immediately Damon's demeanour changed, "Why do you say that?"

"It's just that, everytime you bring her up, you get this look of sadness on your face and I just...I don't know, I'm sorry, ignore me" I say as I put my focus back on the comet.

"We were close, all three of us. Then things happened and we lost her" is Damon's reply, still vague.

I apologize, "I'm so sorry"

Damon shakes his head, "It's okay, it was a long time ago"

"When you lose someone, it stays with you, always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt" I say, _god I don't know why so many emotions just came over me._

Looking at him once again I notice the expression on his face, I couldn't place what it was but it was a cross between understanding and empathy. "I think the comet is almost here" is all he says before facing the direction of the comet and I do the same.

Watching the comet ahead of us in awe, I can feel Damon's eyes on me and I can feel myself blush from his intense gaze but I don't move my eyes away from the comet.

"Hey, you ready to leave for the Grill?" I hear my sister's voice in the same place that Damon was just standing, looking to my left I notice that Damon was nowhere to be seen. _Well, that was strange._

"Uh yeah" I say before we turn and leave.

As we walk to the Grill Elena tells me "So Stefan showed up. He was acting all weird again, being ominous. I asked him about his ex-girlfriend and he tried going into this strange explanation before I kind of just ended things with him".

Feeling bad for my sister I say "I'm sure he'll become more open with you Lena, you just have to give him time. You've only known each other for a few days, it'll work out. Trust me".

"You think so?" she asks me.

Nodding and smiling at my twin I say, "I know so". Deciding to tell her about Damon I say "I actually spent my time during the comet talking to Damon".

Looking at me in amusement she says "And what were you talking to Damon about?".

"I asked him about Stefan actually and his ex, he told me that the three of them use to be close. I'm assuming something happened between them all but who knows".

"Yeah, who knows. Wait, so, are you and Damon like? You know?"

Giggling at my sister I tell her "No, nothing like that at all. He just seems like a good guy and honestly it's refreshing having someone new to talk to in this town".

Understanding where I'm coming from Elena nods her head as we arrive at the Grill and we both notice Jeremy walking up to Tyler.

"Oh god, what now?" I say as Elena rolls her eyes and we walk over to them.

Jeremy says loudly "Hey, has anyone seen Vicki"

"You're her stalker. You tell us" Tyler responds to my brother.

Jeremy rolls his eyes, "I can't find her" he says as he attracts the attention of Matt, Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and I.

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced" Tyler says and I nudge my elbow into his arm. "Ow!"

Narrowing my eyes at him I say "Don't be a dick".

Elena, playing the oh-so-judgey sister role she looks at Tyler and asks "What's with the pill pusher?"

Tyler shrugs his shoulders "Ask him".

Jeremy looks at Tyler with hate in his eyes "You wanna do this right now?"

Elena turns to our brother and questions him "Are you dealing?"

Ignoring her, Tyler and Jeremy continue, "She's never gonna go for you" Tyler says.

"She already did. Over and over and over again" is my brothers reply.

Feeling like I want to throw up over the fact that my 15 year old brother is sleeping with someone older than me who also happened to be the girl who my ex-boyfriend cheated on me with. "God, I really didn't need to hear that" I say.

Caroline looks at my brother and asks "You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?".

Tyler looks at Jeremy as if he were lying about sleeping with Vicki, "Yeah right".

"And I didn't even have to force her into it" my brother replies.

Looking at Jeremy to Tyler to Matt, I see everyone around them confused.

Matt joins in the conversation and adds "What the hell is he talking about, Ty?"

Tyler shakes his head at his best friend and says "Nothing man, ignore him, he's a punk".

Annoyed Matt looks at all of us and says "You know what, how about all of you shut the hell up and help me find my sister".

Nodding our heads, Bonnie says "We'll check the back" and her and Caroline go off to look for Vicki.

"I'll check the square" Matt says.

"I'll come with you" Jeremy says starting to follow him before Elena grabs his arm.

"Oh no, you are coming with us!" the three of us start to walk out of the Grill before Elena says to our brother "So thats your game now, dealing?

Denying it Jeremy replies "I'm not dealing".

Annoyed at our brother Elena says "Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's clearly having no impact".

"You and Jenna, between the two of you, enough already!".

"They could stop if you want" I butt in.

Elena adds on "Yeah, we could send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. Or you could talk to us".

Jeremy looks at us before rudely replying, "I vote for none of the above" and leaves the two of us standing there in shock.

"God, someone really needs to give him a good punch in the face". I say and Elena nods her head.

"I think I'm gonna go, with all this Vicki drama I just really want to be at home" Elena tells me.

"Yeah, I'll say bye to everyone and then I'll be home okay?" I tell her. Elena leaves and I look for Caroline and Bonnie. Noticing them sitting down on a table I ask them, "Did Matt find Vicki?"

Nodding her head Bonnie says "Yeah, apparently Stefan found her wandering around".

"It's just so much drama, ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attentions whores" Caroline says to us.

"Yeah" is all Bonnie says before we notice Stefan.

Looking at us Stefan greets us "Excuse me, hi".

"Hi" I reply back to him.

"Um, have you seen Elena?" he asks, _aw._

"I think she went home but I'm gonna give you Elena's number and her email" Bonnie offers him before writing it down on a napkin.

Looking at Stefan I add "My sister loves to text and you can tell her we said so".

Smiling at us, Stefan thanks me and Bonnie before Bonnie holds out her hand with the napkin in it to give to Stefan. However, when she gives him the note, Bonnie blanks out before saying "What happened to you?" before she snaps out of her trance and looks at all three of us, Caroline looks unbothered but Stefan and I look at each other confused. "That's so rude, I'm sorry. Excuse me" Bonnie apologizes before running off out of the Grill.

Caroline notices Stefan and I's confused faces and says "Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing". Nodding his head Stefan says goodbye before he leaves the Grill.

 _Now that's interesting, didn't Bonnie do the same thing with Elena at the bonfire? All of this is too strange._ "I think I'm going to head off Care, I'm tired and Elena is probably still waiting up for me, I'll see you soon alright?" I tell my best friend before I stand up and leave the Grill.

•••

Walking through my front door and up the stairs I hear shuffling around in my brother's room, "Jer?" I call out before noticing my Aunt Jenna ransacking his room.

"Nope it's me, the hypocrite patrol" she replies to me.

I ask her "What are you doing?".

"I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure who has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy" Jenna tells me before she notices a bong in a shoe box "Jackpot. I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative" Jenna tells me.

Amused I ask "What brought this on?"

As Jenna continues to rummage through Jeremy's things she replies "Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday".

Understanding I said "You got tannered. Been there, done that".

""Discover the impossible, Ms. Sommers." Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up" My Aunt says.

"You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna" and really she wasn't, actually, Jenna had been doing an amazing job with us even if she didn't think she was, I know Elena, Jeremy and I all appreciated her and all that she was doing, it was hard on all of us.

Shaking her head Jenna says "Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible".

Suddenly realising that this was sprung out of her fears of having to be like her older sister, my mother, I tell her "This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are". Walking over to my Aunt, I hug her and tell her goodnight before walking out my brothers bedroom and into my own, on the way I notice that Elena isn't in her bedroom. _Where the hell could she be._ Walking into my room I notice a piece of paper on my bed, picking it up it reads: " _Went to see Stefan, I decided to take your advice. I'll be home in a bit, don't worry about me. Love you - Elena"._ Smiling at the fact that Elena finally decided to do what her gut was telling her to do, I turn off the lights in my room and jump into bed. Not noticing that the crow that was on my window sill the other night, was back.


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson.**

* * *

FRIDAY NIGHT BITES: Part One

 _Dear Diary,  
Today, I'm suppose to officially start going back to my life before the accident. Elena somehow convinced me to come to cheer practice after school just so it can be like 'old times'. At least that's what she calls it. I keep questioning myself to whether it's time and if I can just go back to my old hobbies, maybe it's exactly what I need. Or maybe, it's exactly what I don't need. Who knows, maybe things will start to matter again._

•••

Elena, Bonnie and I had arrived at school, thanks to Bonnie's carpooling. Bonnie had for some reason done a complete 360 on how she feels about Stefan and was now encouraging Elena to take some time with her new relationship.

"I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow" Bonnie says to Elena.

Pointing at Bonnie lazily Elena responds "You were the one who said to go for it".

"Now I'm saying take it slow" is all Bonnie says.

Adding my two cents in I say "That's basically the same thing. What's with the about-face?".

Bonnie denies "It's not an about face. Elena is single for the first time in her entire high school career, which is the perfect time to play the field".

"Uh, have you met my sister? She's not exactly the 'playing the field' type" I say.

Agreeing with me Elena says "Exactly, come on Bonnie. What are you not saying?".

"It's stupid" Bonnie exasperates.

"Bonnie" Elena says.

"What" she replies, avoiding answering the question.

Looking at my friend I say "Just spit it out already".

"I accidently touched Stefan and I got a really bad feeling" is all Bonnie tells us.

Remembering what happened last night between Bonnie and Stefan's exchange I say, "Wait, is that why you went all weird last night and left?", Bonnie just nods her head at me.

Confused but not taking what I asked Bonnie into consideration Elena ignores it and asks "Really? Is that it Bonnie?"

"It was bad, bad Elena!"

Looking at Bonnie as if she were crazy Elena asks "Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?".

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend".

Putting her hands on Bonnie's shoulder Elena says "And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good, it's been a hard year and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again and you know what? Stefan is a big part of that".

Nodding her head at Elena, Bonnie mumbles and "okay" before we notice Stefan walking over to us.

Smiling at all three of us Stefan says "Good morning".

Saying a small "Hey", Bonnie gives Stefan a hesitant look before turning her attention to Elena and I, "I'm going to go and find Caroline, she's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later" and without waiting for either of us to say anything, she leaves.

"Bonnie wait" Elena trails off.

"She doesn't like me very much" Stefan adds.

Shaking her head at him Elena says "She's my best friend who's just looking out for me".

Agreeing with my sister I joke "Yeah, don't worry about Bonnie. She just doesn't know you and once she does I'm sure she'll jump right on the Stefan train".

"Here's what we'll do. Are you free tonight?" Elena asks Stefan.

"Yes" Stefan replies.

"Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You, me, Klary and Bonnie. You two will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished". Elena says before I laugh at her.

"Also-" I start to fill in the silence before Stefan turns around at literally, superhero speed to catch a football that even I hadn't seen coming.

Looking at Stefan impressed I add "Wow" before looking at my sister who is just gazing at Stefan as if he weren't human.

Trailing my eyes to see where Stefan was looking at, I notice Matt and Tyler looking at Stefan stunned. Of course it was Tyler being an idiot. Throwing the ball back to them with insane strength it's almost enough to have Tyler fall to the ground.

•••

"World war II ended in...Anyone got anything? Miss Juan?" Mr. Tanner asks even though he doesn't expect answer before he continues "1945".

Not particularly caring for this class I notice Elena and Stefan whispering or at least their attempt at whispering before Tanner focuses his attention onto them.

"Miss Gilbert".

Elena looks up at him and mumbles incoherently.

Annoyed our history teacher says "Pearl Harbor?".

"Umm" my sister trails off before Stefan cuts in and answers for her.

"December 7, 1941".

Raising an eyebrow Tanner says "Thank you, Miss Gilbert", _smartass._

The students in the class snigger.

"Anytime" Stefan says.

With a curt nod Tanner says "Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall".

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir" Stefan adds once again.

Looking at him Tanner asks, "Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act" .

"1964".

"John F. Kennedy assassination".

"1963".

"Martin Luther King"

"'68".

"Lincoln".

"1865".

"Roe vs. Wade".

"1973"

 _God how long is this going to go on for, why does Tanner need to try and act like students know nothing._

"Brown vs. Board".

"1954"

"The battle of Gettysburg".

"1863"

"Korean war".

"1950 to 1953".

As soon as Stefan says that, Tanner lets out a victory _HA!_ As if he defeated Stefan in some sort of way. "It ended in 52!".

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53" Stefan says.

Irritated and not wanting to be wrong, Tanner yells out sternly "Look it up, somebody. Quickly".

Most kids eagerly got their phones out when one called out "It was 19...53" proving that Stefan was right and our ass of a history teacher was wrong. Everyone is the class starting laughing and congratulating Stefan whilst Tanner looked pissed, _serves him right._

•••

"Oh my god! You two are actually here!" is the first thing Bonnie says when she notices Elena and I walking over to her. It was finally time to get back into cheer leading thing.

Elena and I both nod our heads before my sister says "Yeap, we can't be sad twins forever".

Adding on I say "And the only way to get back to the way they were is to do things that were, oh and you're coming to dinner tonight".

Smiling Bonnie says "I am?".

"Yeap, you, Klary, me and Stefan" Elena tells our friend. Almost immediately Bonnie becomes is reluctant to it and noticing this Elena adds "You have to give him a chance".

Shrugging her shoulders Bonnie says, "Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times".

Looking at her directly Elena says "Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett. You are going to be there".

"Yeah, if I have to endure the two lovebirds, I at least need someone who helps my sanity" I joke.

Giving in Bonnie says "Alright I'll go".

Elena replies "Good".

Looking around Bonnie says "Seriously, where is Caroline?"

Shrugging her shoulders Elena says "I don't know. It's not like her".

"I'll try her again" is Bonnie's response before we notice a blue camaro pulling up into the carpark and its passengers were Caroline and wait, Damon? _Since when did those two know each other?_

Elena looks at me and says "Uh…?" as we notice Caroline and Damon sharing a kiss.

"Oh my god, that must be the mystery guy from the grill, wait isn't that?" Bonnie trails off looking at me.

"That's Damon Salvatore" Elena butts in.

I give my sister a 'well duh' look before Caroline runs over and looks at Elena "I got the other brother, hope you don't mind". Raising my eyebrows at her, she says to the rest of the team "Sorry I'm late girls, I, was uh, busy, alright let's start".

Taking my attention off of my friends I look at Damon who is staring straight at me. Raising his eyebrows he smirks at me as he takes off his sunglasses whilst I give him a look. Confused by the whole situation I just continue to look at Damon before he raises his hand and waves his fingers before taking off.

•••

"And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8" Caroline counts the team as we do the cheer routine, whilst I was able to pick it up, my sister was having a bit of trouble, considering that I knew Elena just wasn't into it anymore and Caroline also seemed to pick up on that. "Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Ok?" she says to my twin as focuses back on the rest of the team and Elena moves to the back. "Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8".

Elena stays at the back before I notice her leave the group and walk over to where the football team were having their practice, no doubt going over to see if Stefan was joining the team.

•••

After cheer practice, Bonnie, Elena and I had all retreated back to mine and Elena's house in order to set up for the dinner that Elena had planned.

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture" Bonnie informs us as she tries to convince us that she's psychic.

Not buying it my sister tells her "Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop".

Trying to prove her point further Bonnie adds "Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?"

"Maybe we should play the lottery" I joke.

Noticing our best friend staring at me annoyed Elena adds "Have you talked to your Grams?"

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?"

"I want to be a witch, that'd be cool. We could all go around flying around on our magic broomsticks" I say.

"Well, I don't want to be a witch" Elena tells us as she puts the take away pasta we bought into a fancy bowl in order to make it look like my sister and I can actually cook.

"You know, putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anyone" Bonnie jokes with my sister.

Ignoring her comment Elena says "Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?"

"Middle drawer on your left" Bonnie predicts before surely enough, Elena opens up the drawer and finds the serving spoons.

"Okay, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times" Elena says not convinced.

"Right but we who live in this house didn't know where they were?" I say to my sister sarcastically. Giving Bonnie and I a look, Elena goes to say something before the doorbell rings and distracts her.

"Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self" Elena says before leaving Bonnie and I to go and answer the door.

Looking at my friend I say, "Well, predict something else and we'll see if this whole psychic idea in your head could be a possibility".

Bonnie looks at me before she moves her hand to one of the drawers and says "Birthday candles", and once again Bonnie guesses right and there are a box of birthday candles sitting on the top of a bunch of random junk in the drawer.

"Okay, so the possibility is definitely changed to a most likely" I say kind of spooked that my best friend somehow now possess the skill of the guessing game. "Come on, we should go sit down at the table" I suggest and Bonnie agrees with me.

Sitting at the table I greet Stefan with a small smile and a hello and he does the same in return. As we start eating the pasta, the silence becomes deafening and also awkward before Elena tries to start conversation. "Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" my twin says.

Stefan replies smiling, "Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right".

Smiling back at him before looking at our friend and saying "Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and…" she gets cut off by Bonnie.

"Yeah, I heard".

"Way to be blunt" I murmur as I roll my eyes at my friend not even giving him a chance.

Trying again for conversation Elena changes the topic "Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?".

Looking at Stefan, Bonnie says "Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad".

Shaking her head at her, Elena adds "No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool".

"Cool isn't the word I'd use" is all Bonnie says.

In an attempt to win her over Stefan nods his head at her "Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s".

"My family came by way of Salem".

Interested Stefan says "Really? Salem witches?".

"Yeah" Bonnie continues to short talk him.

"I would say that's cool" Stefan says as he looks around at us three.

"Really, why?" Bonnie asks him.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity".

 _And bingo,_ Stefan has one her over as Bonnie smiles at him "Yeah, they are".

Before the conversation can continue, the doorbell rings and Elena and I look at each other confused before my sister says "I wonder who that could be?",

"I'll go get it" I tell them before I get up and go to open the door.

Almost immediately as I open the door, I'm greeted by the ball of sunshine that is Caroline Forbes. "Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner so we thought that we would bring dessert".

"Oh" I say as I look at my blonde friend and then to Damon who is standing right behind her.

"I hope you don't mind" Damon says as he smiles at me, _god even his teeth are attractive, wait, no, Klary stop. That's your best friends boyfriend, or whatever he is._

Before I can reply to him, Stefan walks over and asks his brother "What are you doing here?".

 _Damn, talk about family drama._ "I'm waiting for Klary to invite me in" is all Damon says as Caroline walks into our house and Damon stops at the door way.

"Oh yeah, you can-"

Stefan cuts me off "No, no, no, uh, he can't stay. Can you Damon?".

"Get in here!" Caroline butts in.

Looking at me then to Damon he says "We're just, finishing up".

Confused as to why Stefan is so adamant about not letting Damon join us, I just say "It's fine. Come on in Damon" in a means to just stop the awkwardness that I've just found myself caught up in.

Stepping inside my house Damon says "You have a beautiful home, Klary".

"Thank you" I tell him as I smile before turning around and heading into the living room where we all sit down.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it" Caroline says in her strange way of congratulating Stefan for getting on the team.

Damon adds "That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it".

Agreeing Caroline says "Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines. At least Klary was able to pick up on them".

Putting herself in the conversation as a means to stick up for my sister, Bonnie tells Caroline "I'll work with her, she'll get it".

Ignoring her and talking to herself Caroline just says "I guess we can put her in the back".

Giving my blonde friend an ' _are you serious'_ look, annoyed at her for speaking as if Elena wasn't sitting directly across from her.

Thankfully, Damon says "You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena".

Once again, as if she has the power to make any situation awkward, Caroline says to him "Oh, it's just because their parents died. Yeah, I mean, the both of them are totally just going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun, so was Klary" before realising what she said and adding "And I say that with complete sensitivity".

Taken back by what she just said I look at Elena before I say "Really, Caroline? You know, you can be a complete bitch sometimes. And I say that with complete sensitivity".

Caroline doesn't say anything to me as she just looks down and plays with her hands as Damon looks at me and says "I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die".

Immediately stiffing up at his brother Stefan quickly adds "We don't need to get into that right now, Damon".

Nodding his head Damon replies "Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up".

Everyone in the room became a little more awkward and in order to leave I tell them that I'm going to wash up in the kitchen. Walking over to the sink, I start to load up the dishwasher when I hear someone walk into the kitchen. Looking up I notice Damon holding a wine glass, "One more" he says.

"Thank you" I say before going to take the glass out of his hands before I accidently drop it when luckily Damon catches it.

I smile at him before moving my hair behind my ear, an attempt I picked up when I embarrass myself "Nice save".

"I like you. And your sister. You know how to laugh and Elena, well she makes Stefan happy which is something I haven't seen in a very long time".

"Earlier, did you mean, Katherine?" I ask him. Damon makes an _mh-hmm_ sound before I add "If you don't mind me asking, how did she die?". _Way to be sensitive Klary._

Damon has a solemn expression cast over his face "In a fire. Tragic fire".

"Recently?" I ask.

"It seems like it was yesterday" is his response.

"What was she like?" I ask another question.

Looking at me directly Damon says, "She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive".

Putting two and two together I say "So, which one of you dated her first?"

Damon gives a small chuckle before saying "Nicely deduced, you picked up on that, huh?". Nodding my head, I don't say anything before Damon adds "So, do you actually enjoy cheer leading?".

"I did, I'm not so sure anymore. I know Elena doesn't, but it use to mean so much to me" I inform him.

"Why?" is all Damon asks.

Shrugging my shoulders I say "I'm not sure, I guess because I was just that girl. You know, the one who was involved in everything, but things are different this year and I'm just trying work it out".

"If it's any consolation, you looked kind of miserable" he says in a kind-of joking tone.

"I used to love it, it was fun. I don't know, everything that use to matter doesn't anymore".

Damon says "So quit. Move on. Find something new that you're passionate about".

"I could find my passion for it again".

"Maybe, but it seems a little unrealistic to me. When the fire has burned out, you can't really ever light it the same way again, it'll always burn differently" he says.

Looking at Damon and realising I hadn't really said anything about what he said earlier I apologize, "I'm sorry" Damon looks up and at me confused so I continue, "About Katherine. You lost her too". The look that Damon gives me is unrecognisable, so instead of questioning it I just give him a small, meaningful smile.

"Hey, do you guys need any help in here?" I hear someone say from the entrance of the kitchen and looking up I see Bonnie standing there.

"Sure, why not?" I hear Damon reply to her before we all start cleaning up whatever is left.

•••

Sitting on my bed reading a book, I hear a knock on my door and as I look up I notice Damon standing there. Confused as to why he is here I say "Damon? Why are you here? Didn't you leave with Caroline?".

Stepping inside my room Damon says, "I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye".

Placing my bed on my bedside table, I look back at Damon and notice the door was shut and he was standing right in front of me, "Damon, what are you doing?" I say before he places his hand against my cheek and puts a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"I'm saying goodnight" is Damon's response before he presses his lips to mine. _Oh my gosh, his lips are so soft and he tastes like mint with a mix of red wine._

Putting my hand on the side of his neck, I pull him closer until his body falls against mine on the bed. Kissing him back harder, I gather up my strength enough to roll him over and straddle his waist. Pulling back from the kiss I pull my shirt over my head and throw it on the ground somewhere before leaning back down to kiss him. Feeling him smile into the kiss, I start to pull his jumper up over his head and when I get it over his head, it's like someone has thrown a cold pile of ice water over me and I'm struck with the realisation that Damon, this Damon is dating my best friend and even though Caroline can be a challenge to deal with sometimes, she is still my best friend and I can't do this to her. Pulling myself away from him I get off of Damon and stand on the ground.

"We can't be doing this, I can't be doing this. Caroline is my best friend, Oh my gosh, you need to leave now" I say before Damon stands up off the bed and walks over to me before he walks closer to me and pushes me up against the wall. "Damon, no we can't, you need to leave, this is wrong".

"How can it be wrong when it feels oh so right. Don't worry about Caroline, she doesn't need to know" Damon says as he looks into my eyes before going back to kiss me once more.

Pushing him away, I say "No!", expecting him to leave, he doesn't. Damon just looks at me for a moment before I notice his face starting to morph into something else, his eyes are transitioning into a blood red colour and there are veins forming underneath his eyes, he looks almost demonic. "Damon, what are you-" I say before I'm cut off by a deep, excruciating pain that pierces through my entire body as his teeth bite into my neck and I scream as I-

•••

As I wake up I hear myself scream and immediately my hands fly to my neck before I realise that I was just having a nightmare. Taking in my surrounding I notice that there are no lights on and that I'm securely and safely tucked into the warmth of my own bed. Taking a breath to myself, I stand up and grab the glass that was on my bedside table and walk downstairs to the kitchen to pour myself a drink of water whilst still being half asleep. As I walk outside my room, I once again, don't notice the black crow sitting on my window sill.

* * *

 **A/N - And here you go! This chapter is a teeny bit long but I wanted to fit all of it in so here we go. I hope you all enjoy it and once again thank you all so much who have read the story so far and reviewed it as well as following the story and favouriting it, it means the world to me so I can't thank you enough. I also hope you like the little dream (or was it really) sequence I had to include! I'm so excited for this story, things are finally starting to take off!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson.**

* * *

FRIDAY NIGHT BITES: Part Two

Walking out of the shower with my towel tied around me, I look at my cheerleading outfit that's laid out on my bed contemplating what I should do. I mean, don't get me wrong. Cheering used to be my favourite thing in the world, it use to mean so much to me, but whenever I think about it now all it reminds me of is a time when everything was okay and it's just a reminder of how much change I've endured. Before I can dwell any longer, I hear a knock at my bedroom door and see Elena walking in.

"Are you considering quitting as well?" I ask her.

Nodding her head she says, "Yeap. We're quitters aren't we?"

"Not only are we quitters, but we're bad friends. Caroline is going to eviscerate us" I somewhat joke.

Rolling her eyes but giggling as she does so Elena tells me "Honestly, that would not surprise me with her" which sends me into a fit of giggles as well. As we both calm down, Elena gets up to leave my room, "Okay, we have like two minutes before we need to leave and you're still in a towel, so I'll meet you downstairs and we can leave.

I agree with my sister and as she walks away, I quickly get changed into dark-washed skinny jeans, navy blue singlet and my favourite black leather jacket with some black booties. Throwing my hair up into a high ponytail, I grab my bag and meet Elena outside in her car.

•••

Arriving at the football fields, Elena and I notice Stefan waiting for her and as she turns to me to leave I quickly interject her and say "It's fine, go talk to your boyfriend. I'll come find you before the game starts but I may as well be the one to go break the news to Caroline". Thanking me before walking off to Stefan, I quickly smile and wave to him which he responds and then I turn around and head for where I know the cheerleaders warm up before the game.

Walking over to them Bonnie is the first to notice me whilst Caroline is telling off one of the girls, "Hey!" Bonnie greets me before looking at my lack of uniform, "Why aren't you in your outfit?".

"I quit, well I'm about to anyways and so is Elena" I tell my best friend before adding "I know, I tried but I just...cheering isn't me anymore, well this new me that I'm trying to figure out".

Thank god that Bonnie is the supportive friend that she is as she gives me a hug and agrees with me, "I get it, you and Elena aren't the same people anymore, it's okay. I mean, I'll miss us all cheering together but you two have more important things than high school activities to be worried over".

"Thanks Bon" I say before I'm cut off from Caroline..

"Um, excuse me! Why aren't you in uniform and why isn't your sister?".

Looking at Bonnie for help, who shakes her head at me before smiling a little and heading off to join the other girls, I turn my attention back to Caroline and reply "I'm quitting. I'm sorry Care, please don't be mad".

"Mad? I'm furious! You're suppose to be getting back to normal, you know, aka, how you use to be before the accident. I thought cheerleading was suppose to help you with that but I guess I'm wrong" Caroline says.

"Care, I'm sorry" is all I can reply with, if I thought cheerleading meant the world to me, it means the entire universe to Caroline.

"Well, so am I. For thinking that you and Elena could actually go back to normal and stop moping around. News flash, you two are the ones always going on about getting back to normal, and quitting cheerleading doesn't seem like right start" she continues, "Fine have fun watching the game from the sidelines, whatever, bye" before turning her back on me and walking over to the team.

Throwing my hands up in defeat, I turn around to head back to where Elena should be, but as I do I'm surprised to find Tyler standing behind me. "God! Tyler! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I exclaim.

Putting his hands out in front of him, he says "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just overheard you and Caroline's fight-"

"Caroline and I aren't fighting" I cut him off.

"Okay, then disagreeing. I just wanted to see if you were alright. Why did you quit?" Tyler asks.

"Ty, as much as I appreciate you checking up on me. You really don't need to. And as for quitting, I'm just trying to figure some things out".

Stepping closer to me, Tyler puts his palm against my cheek, as if we were still together and he was actually concerned about me. "I just want to make sure you're doing okay, you never talk to me anymore and I just, I miss you. I miss us".

Looking into Tyler's eyes, the same eyes I use to get lost in time and time again, I ask him "How's Vicki?" before stepping away from him and walking over to the pep rally, before finding Elena.

"Hey, you okay?" my sister asks me.

Nodding my head I say, "Yep, besides the fact that my best friend is pissed at me and my ex won't stop spreading bullshit, I'm great".

Putting her arm around my shoulder Elena says "Don't worry about it, Caroline will get over it and as for Tyler, well he is Tyler".

Agreeing with her, I say "Oh look, there's your boy" as I point out Stefan standing amongst the other football players as Mr. Tanner praises him.

"Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us! But that is about to change. We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" our history teacher yells into the microphone and the entire school goes wild.

Looking at my sister, I notice her smiling widely whilst sharing eye contact with Stefan and as soon as I look at him, my attention drifts to Tyler who is whispering something into Matt's ear, no doubt some jealous words about Stefan before I witness Tyler walking away from the team and towards where Jeremy and his group of stoner friends are. I also notice Vicki and Tyler conversing before Tyler starts angrily striding towards my brother. _This cannot be good_ , I quickly step away from Elena and begin to run over to where Tyler and my brother are.

"Don't look so down, you can have her when I'm done" are the words that come out of Tyler's mouth before my younger brother throws a punch directly to Tyler's face and just as quickly as he does, Tyler retaliates by punching Jeremy and the two boys fall to the ground with Tyler on top of Jeremy.

"Tyler, stop you're hurting him!" I hear Vicki yell as I finally make it over to where they are.

"What the hell did you do?" I ask Vicki angrily as she shrugs her shoulders and focuses back on Tyler and Jeremy, making no move to stop them. _Oh god, I'm such an idiot_ I think before I run over to them, and yell "Tyler, what the hell are you doing! Get off of him!" as I put my hand on Tyler's shoulder and he stands up and turns around with his fist raised as if he was going to hit me, before I'm pushed out of the way and fall onto the floor. Looking up I see Tyler punch Stefan in the stomach, with it seemingly having no effect on him, _that's so strange_. Feeling someone grab my arm and pull me up, I see Elena.

"Are you okay?" she asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Stefan pushed me out of the way before Tyler could do anything" I say as I trail my eyes back to the fight and notice Jeremy grabbing a broken beer bottle, going to strike Tyler with it. "Jeremy, no!" I yell but my idiot brother doesn't listen and goes to swing before Stefan pushes Tyler out of the way and Stefan puts his hand up, cutting his hand, or looking like it anyways. "Oh my god" I say to myself and then look at Elena who is already charging her way over to them but Jeremy walks away and Elena grabs Stefan's hand to make sure he was alright. Jeremy walks past me and I follow him to the car park before I grab his arm, "Jeremy, what the hell was that".

"It was nothing, he was being a dick" he replies.

"That doesn't matter! He could've hurt you, you know what Tyler is like!" I exclaim.

"Look, I'm fine alright!" Jeremy yells.

"Yeah, you smell fine" I state as I smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Just leave me alone".

"No! Jeremy, I will not leave you alone! I tried to be the understanding sister, but this crap needs to stop. At the end of the day, you're only destroying yourself. Which you might be okay with, by the way. But I sure as hell am not, so quit the bullshit Jeremy" I say to my brother before he glares at me and walks away. Sighing to myself, I walk over to my car and quickly open the boot so I can take my jacket off and put it in. As I turn around, I'm once again, sent into a state of panic as Damon stands directly in front of me. _Weird, I didn't even hear him walk over._ "You scared me, what are you doing here?" I ask him.

Looking around, Damon leans closer to me and whispers "I'm hiding from Caroline".

Whispering back I ask "And why is that?".

Going back to his normal voice he tells me "I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen".

"That could be a sign" I say.

"Well, she's awfully young" he replies.

Raising my eyebrow at him I say, "Not much younger than you are".

Shrugging his shoulder Damon says "I don't see it going anywhere in the big picture. I think she would drive me crazy".

Slightly annoyed at him for sounding like he was stringing her along, no matter how much Caroline annoys me I'll always stick up for her so I tell him "Look, Caroline may have some really annoying traits, but we've been best friends since the first grade and that means something to me".

"Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable, that's not my intention" Damon changes the subject.

"Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say" I reply.

Taking a step closer to me Damon says "You're right. I do have other intentions. But so do you".

"Really?" I ask him.

Taking a complete 360 in the direction I thought this conversation was going Damon says, "Mhm, I see 'em, you want me".

Almost snorting at his ridiculousness I reply "Excuse me?".

Stepping even closer to me, that our chests are pressed against each other, I will admit that my breath catches in my throat and my heartbeat speeds up a little, and almost sensing this Damon smirks before saying "I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you've even dreamed about me and right now, you want to kiss me". As he was speaking to me, I notice his pupils were dilating and as he leans closer, I feel myself almost immediately drawn to him and wanting to do everything he says and just as our lips are about to touch, I feel myself come back to reality and I slap him across the face.

"What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play here, but I don't want to be a part of it. Caroline is my best friend, and I don't know who the hell you think I am but that means something to me. So let's get one thing straight, don't you dare, ever, try to do that again because I will tell Caroline and we both know that she is much scarier than I am. Leave me the hell alone" I tell him before storming off.

•••

After walking around for a bit, I head back to the car park to see if Elena was there yet before I hear sirens and notice all the flashing blue and red lights. Rushing over, I notice an animal control car, coroners carrying a body bag on a stretcher and police questioning students. Looking to my left, I notice Bonnie standing and staring at the scene before walking over to her and placing my hand on her shoulder and it's almost as if she breaks out of a trance, something she does a lot recently. "You okay Bon?" I ask.

Bonnie faces me with a frightened look on her face and eyes wide, "8, 14, 22" is all she mumbles to me.

Confused I ask, "What, Bonnie?".

"The numbers, 8, 14, 22" she says almost like a question but I shake my head to let her know I have no clue as to what she is talking about. Speaking to me again she says, "Remember, the numbers I told you about yesterday? 8, 14, 22. Look, building 8. The number plate on the car ends with 14 and the number of the parking space is 22. These are the numbers I've been thinking and worrying about for the past few days. Oh my god, Klary. What if my mind was trying to tell me something? To tell me about Tanner".

Confused at her, I ask "What about Tanner, Bonnie you're not making any sense".

"Mr. Tanner is dead. An animal came out of nowhere and attacked him, the numbers are connected to it, I'm sorry. I have to go" Bonnie says before running off.

"Bonnie, wait!" I yell for her but she doesn't turn around and disappears between the crowds. _Oh my gosh,_ I can't believe Tanner is dead. Why would an animal come out of the woods an attack a random person? It doesn't make any sense. Confused at the situation, I see Elena and Stefan at our car and walk over to them.

"Hey 'Lena, hey Stefan" I greet them.

"Hi Klarissa" Stefan replies.

"Remember, just Klary" I smile at him. I like Stefan, he seems like a good guy, especially good for Elena.

"Thank god, you're alright. Where were you?" Elena asks me as she quickly hugs me.

"I'm fine 'Lena, apparently today was asshole day" I say.

Confused Stefan and Elena look at me before before my sister asks "What do you mean?".

Acting indifferent I tell them "Oh you know, first my cheating ex sprouts some bull about missing me and then your brother, decides he wants to try and kiss me with the full knowledge that him and my best friend are dating".

"Woah, Damon tried to kiss you?" Elena says shocked.

"Yep, it was weird. I don't know, I did slap him for it though" I giggle to my sister who high fives me and I look at Stefan who hasn't said anything about it and he doesn't even look shocked, it was like he already knew, but how?

Giving my sister a kiss on the cheek Stefan says, "I need to get back home and let Zach know I'm alright, are you two okay to be on your way home?".

Nodding her head Elena says "Yeah, we'll be okay. I'll see you tomorrow" before Stefan walks away. Elena and I get into her car and we leave.

As we drive home, I tell Elena about the situation with Bonnie and the whole situation with Damon. "I just can't believe he would try that, when he knows full well that Caroline and I are friends" I say.

"I know, I wonder why he did that. But to be far, he does seem like a jerk" my twins says.

Agreeing with her, I say "I can definitely vouch for that".

•••

Finally arriving home, the lights are off which probably means that Jenna and Jeremy are asleep so Elena and I say goodnight to each other before going off into our own rooms. Quickly changing into my pyjamas I lay down in bed and fall sleep. However, as soon as I fall asleep, I wake up as I feel something caress my cheek but as I open my eyes I'm faced with nothing besides my dimly lit room. Confused and half asleep, I turn over to the other side of my bed and turn my light off before falling back asleep.

* * *

 **A/N - Yay, episode three is complete! I hope you're liking it and once again thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favourites! It means the world. I would also like to apologise for this chapter being put up so late, with everything that has happened in the world the past few weeks, I just felt it wasn't right to upload and I just needed time to deal with some things but I hope that you are all safe. Next chapters should be up very soon,I officially have a month off of university so I will have a lot of time to write. Also, did any of you pick up on the fact that Klary can't be compelled even though she doesn't have any vervain ingested nor have any vervain on her? Hmm, am I foreshadowing? Who knows, if you like, you can go ahead and guess why she can't be compelled and let's see who can come up with the right answer (of course the supernatural is involved somehow), also if you have any questions about the story or would just like to include any of your thoughts about the story then please leave a comment/review. Once again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it xx.**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson.**

* * *

FAMILY TIES: Part One

 _BANG!_

Immediately I wake up for the second time that night, hearing multiple thudding noises coming from downstairs. Slightly frightened I get up from my bed, and make my way out of my room. "Hello" I greet as I open my door, confused when no one responds and notice that the house is dimly lit. Making my way to the top of the staircase, I look down, half expecting someone to be standing there. "Jeremy? Elena? Aunt Jenna?" I call out but am met with no response. _Okay, this is really weird._ Before I can even blink, I watch as a shadow quickly casts itself over the hallway and as quickly as it appears, it's gone. _Oh god, this is totally how a horror movie begins._ Quickly making my way down the stairs, and into the living room I say "Hello" again and once again, am met with nothing. Confused, I go to turn on the main light but as I flip the switch back and forth, the light doesn't come on which makes no sense. All of a sudden, the television switches on by itself and I hear the voice of the local news reporter.

"This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed another victim, local high school student Klarissa Gilbert. Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks".

Panic immediately washes over me as I see a photo of my face plastered on the screen, _what the hell is going on, this is a joke, this has to be a joke-_ my thoughts are cut off when I hear someone speak from the other side of the room.

"You know what's coming next" I turn around and see Damon.

Fear immediately consumes my entire body and before I even know what I'm doing, I turn around and run out of the room and towards the front door with my life depending on it. As I open the door I'm greeted by Damon who somehow miraculously made it there in the blink of an eye. I let out a scream before I slam the door in his face and turn around, only to once again be greeted by the silhouette of Damon, _how is he doing this_ , the panic runs through me. Realising I have nowhere else to go I back up against the door, my hands flying into my hair and my eyes shut as I scream. When all of a sudden it's quiet, I look up again and Damon is no longer there. Confused I slowly stand up and look around the room, however, I only make it three steps before a searing pain is introduced to my body, and I feel my neck being ripped open, _this is it._

•••

Relief washes over my body as I open my eyes and wake up, _thank god, it was just a nightmare._ Looking around my room, I notice nothing is out of place. These dreams are really starting to annoy me. After the accident I would have nightmares every single night for three months, when finally I started being able to fall asleep without having them. _So, why is it now, that my life is starting to go back to normal, that I'm having these nightmares again, let alone about Damon, of all people._ Shaking these thoughts and feelings off, I decide to get out of bed and don't bother to change out of my pyjamas, it's a saturday anyways, _who cares._ Making my way into the kitchen I see Elena and Aunt Jenna standing in the kitchen watching the news. "Morning" I mumble as I grab a cup of coffee and a slice of toast. They both greet me before I focus onto the news.

"To repeat, the animal terrorising Mystic Falls has been caught?" noticing the news reporter on the screen, I realise it's the same one from my nightmare last night and shudder a bit thinking about it. Elena looks at me and raises her eyebrows and I give her a look basically saying not to worry, perhaps twin telepathy is an actual thing.

"Scum ball, scum bucket" I hear Jenna muttering towards the television screen.

Confused Elena and I look at each other before my sister asks "Who are you talking to?".

"Him" is all our Aunt says.

Pointing to the screen I ask, "Do you mean the news guy?".

Nodding her head Jenna replies "Also known as Logan 'Scum' Fell. Did your mother ever tell you why I left Mystic Falls?".

Amused Elena asks "You mean, you and him?"

"He's cute" I interject.

Shooting me a glare Jenna says, "He is not cute, there is nothing cute about him". I hold up my hands in surrender before Jenna switches the subject as she notices Elena sit down next to me at the table with a box in her hands "What are you doing with that?".

Elena responds "I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display".

"Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna asks.

Nodding her head my sister says "Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring".

Not even noticing my brother walking in until he picks up something from the table and says "How much do you think this stuff is worth, you know, like on eBay?".

Grabbing the antique out of his hands and glaring at him, Elena says "You're not gonna find out".

Walking towards the fridge, Jeremy replies "That stuff is mum and dad's. You can't just give it away".

"She isn't giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy" I say to him before the doorbell rings. Looking at my sister, I say to my sister "You keep cleaning, I'll go get". Getting up out of my seat, I walk to the door and open it and am greeted by Stefan. "Oh, Stefan, hey what's up?" I ask him.

Taking my standing out of the way as an invitation to walk in, he does so and asks "Hey Klary, I'm good, how are you?".

Shrugging my shoulders I tell Stefan "I'm alright, besides this really strange dream I had last night, well it was more like a nightmare, if I'm honest".

A look cross between confusion and realisation flashes across Stefan's face as he steps closer to me and asks "You had a nightmare last night? What about?".

Before I can tell him that I had a nightmare about Damon tearing open my neck and draining me of blood, Elena walks around the corner. "Stefan, hi" she smiles at him.

Almost as if he forgets about our conversation, the look on Stefan's face is one of contentment as he greets my sister, as the two stare at each other, I say "Well, I'm gonna go to my room, don't do anything I wouldn't do" and I walk up the stairs and make my way into my room. As soon as I sit on my bed, I hear my ringtone and grab my phone to answer, "Hello".

Bonnie's voice fills the other line "Hey, is it alright for me to come over before the founder's party so that we can get ready? Caroline is ditching us for Damon".

"Wait, Caroline is bringing Damon? Her mum is gonna freak" I say, _not to mention I'm gonna freak out considering I keep having weird dreams about him._

Hearing Bonnie sigh she says, "I know, I tried to tell her that but apparently she doesn't care, which is really weird. Anyways I should be over there at 4".

"Okay Bon, I'll see you then" I say before hanging up the phone. Hearing a knock on my door, I look up and see Stefan standing there. "Hey, everything alright?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I just thought I'd say goodbye" he says.

"Oh, did you and my sister have fun in her room with the door shut?" I wink at him and he laughs.

"I promise, it was completely PG. Actually, I also wanted to ask you, about your dream. It's just that when you told me, you looked a bit shook up, everything okay?", bless Stefan, Elena caught a good one.

I let him know, "I'm good now, it was just a nightmare. I use to have them more frequently but I've been alright the past couple of months".

Stefan nods with understanding and says "Do you mind me asking what it was about?".

"Uh, it's alright Stefan, it's really not a big deal" I say, _but it's kind of a big deal I'm dreaming about your brother, and how do I let that slip casually_ but for some reason, I feel safe around Stefan, I know I can trust him so I sigh as I look at him and say "Actually, it was about Damon. I don't know, my mind is a very imaginative place. But I'm alright now, trust me, I'm over it. Thanks for checking Stefan" and I mean it.

"As long as you're alright, well I'll see you tonight" he says.

Agreeing with him I reply "Yep, you will. See ya Stefan" and with that he leaves. As soon as he leaves, Elena walks in.

"So you and Stefan are getting along, that's good" she says as she sets the box of our family heirlooms down on my bed.

Teasing her I say "Don't worry, I won't steal your man".

Giggling, my sister says "No, no, I like that you two are friends. I mean, Stefan is becoming an important part of my life and I like that you two get along".

"Well, we do and I'll be pissed if I'm not your bride of honour at the wedding!" I joke.

Joking back Elena says, "Only if you do one thing for me".

Fake groaning I say "And what would that be?".

"Tyler has to come pick this box up for his parents, can you please give it to him. He should be here in about five minutes. I would do it myself but I have to set things up for you, Bonnie, and I. I'm sorry, please" my twin begs.

"Fine, I guess I can do this one little thing for you" I say and as she goes to say thank you, we hear the doorbell ring. Giving her one last look, I pick up the box and walk downstairs, only to witness the exchange between Tyler and Jeremy.

"I'm here for my mum. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff" Tyler says to Jeremy.

Before Jeremy can say anything I interject, "Right here and please be careful".

As I hand Tyler the box, Jeremy adds "Yeah, be careful with it, dick".

"Okay guys, can we not" I say glaring at the two of them.

"I'm fine, he's just being a punk" Tyler says.

Jeremy quickly retaliates "I got your punk".

Shaking my head at their stupidity, I say "Look, Tyler, you should go. Tell your mum that we'll see her tonight" and I walk away from the two boys but not before I hear Tyler speak.

"Hey, would it make a difference if I told you that I actually like Vicki?" _sure you do_.

"Not even if you meant it" is all Jeremy says before shutting the door.

•••

Bonnie, Elena, and I were sitting in the kitchen trying to decide which nail polish colours to wear. "Delicate flower vs. Naughty Vixen" Bonnie says.

Elena replies "Tough call, can we mix them?".

"Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-ish".

"I am, ish. Tonight's going to be a good night" Elena says.

Looking up at Bonnie from painting my nails I say "Well let's hope it is. But don't let that stop you from telling us whatever it is you wanted to tell us as soon as you walked in the door, Bonnie".

Looking at us Bonnie says, "What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night".

Elena looks at her, "Bonnie, out with it".

Finally deciding to tell us, Bonnie says "Okay, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story".

Elena and I share a look before we both say "Uh-huh".

"Do you know what happened with his girlfriend, Katherine?" Bonnie asks us.

Nodding my head I say, "I know they both dated her and I'll assume that's why they have issues".

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon" Bonnie ends with shrugging her shoulders.

"That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's" I tell them.

"I just wanted you to know" Bonnie says to Elena.

"Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business" is all my twin says back.

Not even looking at us as she starts to paint her nails, Bonnie says "Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business".

Giving Bonnie a subtle glare, Elena says "Stefan is none of those things".

Looking up at Elena, Bonnie asks "Yeah? How do you know?"

"Oh please, it's Stefan we're talking about here. He couldn't even hurt a bunny" I say before we all sit in silence, focusing on our nails.

•••

Standing in the joint bathroom that connects Elena and Jeremy's rooms, us three girls are all doing our hair since our makeup was done before the phone rings. Elena puts down her straightener and answers the house phone. "Hello? Hi, Mrs. Lockwood. What do you mean? It is? Are you sure? Because I'm sure I saw it. Let me check. I will find it and bring it. Ok, bye".

Noticing the look on her face Bonnie asks my sister "What's wrong?" only to be ignored as Elena walks into Jeremy's room. Sharing a confused look with Bonnie, we ignore the situation and just let Elena do her thing, I swear, Elena thought she was mother-bear.

Walking back into the room, I ask her "What happened?".

"He stole the pocket watch" is all she says.

"Wait, you mean dad's pocket watch? The one he was suppose to give to Jer?" I ask, knowing about the pocket watch, it was some old antique that was passed down to the first born son.

"Yeah, did you know about it?" Elena asks me.

Nodding my head I say "Yeah I did, I overheard dad talking to Jeremy about it one night, I kind of zoned out but I heard that part. I had no idea what they were talking about. Look Lena, maybe you should just go give it back to him. He wouldn't of taken it for no reason, and besides Mrs. Lockwood probably won't even notice it missing and if she does just tell her it's packed up in dad's old things". Elena doesn't respond so I take it as a sign to leave my room and go get ready for the party.

Walking into my room, I shut the door behind me and walk over to my wardrobe, pulling out the dress I was wearing for the night. The dress was a metallic bronze colour, which contrasted well with my olive skin tone, it was also spaghetti strap with a v-shape neckline and reached just above my knees since it was a fit and flare style dress. I paired it with nude high heels and quickly ran my fingers through my curled hair. Quickly grabbing my clutch, I walked out of my room and met with Elena who was ready and had Stefan on her arm, _great, so I'm third wheeling._

"Hey Stef" I greet him.

"Hey Klary" he greets me back.

"I gave Jeremy back the watch" Elena says with a small smile on her face.

Sending her a smile back I say, "Alright kids, time to go" and we left.

* * *

 **A/N - Wow look at me updating so quickly. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for all the follows, favourites, and reviews. I've deciding to start including more exchanges between Klary and Stefan just because they will be become good friends (maybe even best friends). And yes, Damon made Klary and Stefan have the same dream if you were wondering that's why Stefan as so adamant about what she dreamt about. Side note, I created a story cover and I really like it, I think it ties in well with the title of the story. Anyways, the next chapter will be up tomorrow, and if you have any questions about the story, please leave it in a review! Thank you for reading xx**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson.**

 _Guest - Considering Damon is a powerful vampire (compared to Stefan at least) he was able to manipulate both of their dreams simply by replaying the nightmare he put in Klary's subconscious in Stefan's. As for finding out what Klary is, you will definitely be finding that out towards the end of season one and you will know exactly what she by the third episode of season two. I know, it seems like awhile away, but I promise you, it will be well worth the wait! (I also promise that I will be dropping plenty of hints on the way) I'm so excited for when we learn the truth about Klarissa (and Elena's) heritage, it's going to be very interesting and hopefully completely unexpected!_

* * *

FAMILY TIES: Part Two

"So, do you think we'll be able to sneak some champagne?" I joke to Stefan and Elena. Luckily for me, Stefan cracks a small smile and Elena nudges my side.

Looking at me pointedly, Elena asks "You do realise that Caroline's mother and her team of police are all inside, right?".

Before I can respond, we make it to the front of the magnificent Lockwood mansion, which looks more like a museum than a house. "Hi Mayor Lockwood" I greet the owner of said mansion.

"Hey guys, welcome, come in please" he quickly responds to us before walking past us and into the dining room.

Stepping inside, I leave Stefan and Elena alone for a little while and decide to try and find Bonnie after promising Elena I would be back before we went to look at our family heirlooms. Walking out into the main section of the house, I realise that there are way too many people and finding Bonnie in the crowd was going to be way more harder than I thought.

•••

Walking into the room which holds our family's possessions, I notice Elena standing over a large table with a glass case protecting it. Making my way over, I stand next to my sister and smile. _ON LOAN FROM GILBERT FAMILY: Wedding Rings_ the card reads in Mrs. Lockwood's atrocious handwriting. Feeling my sister lace her arm through mine for reassurance, I look at her and give her a small smile to let her know it's alright.

"Your parents?" I hear a voice behind us speak and looking up we notice Stefan.

Nodding at him, Elena replies "There's a lot of history here".

Letting go of Elena's arm, I walk over to the other side of the room where I notice the guest registry from the first ever Founder's Party. "Wow, look at this" I say as I see Elena and Stefan walk over to join me.

"Is that the original registry?" Elena asks.

"Yep, listen, "The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration." Wow, look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood" I tell her in awe, okay, maybe I'm geeking out, but this is kind of cool. Reading further down the list, my eyes catch sight of some very familiar names that I have to re-read them two more times before I say it out loud, looking towards Stefan I ask "Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?".

"The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually" I hear a deep voice spoken from behind me. Looking away from the image, I see Damon standing there in all his arrogant glory.

Before anyone can respond, Stefan adds "We don't need to bore them with stories of the past".

"It's not boring Stefan, I would love to hear more about your family" Elena says to her boyfriend, genuinely interested in anything he has to say.

Not even noticing her there, I hear Caroline say "Well, I'm bored. And Damon won't dance with me" after this, Damon mumbles an agreement before she turns her attention onto Stefan and Elena. "Could I just borrow your date?" my blonde best friend asks.

Raising my eyebrow at the weird exchange, I look at Elena for a response but all she comes out with is an "Oh, uh".

"I don't dance" Stefan tells her.

Shaking his head at his younger brother, Damon replies "Oh sure he does. You should see him, waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk, he does it all".

"You wouldn't mind, would you Elena?" Caroline tries once more.

"It's up to Stefan" is all my twin can muster up.

Grabbing Stefan's arm loosely, Caroline says "Well, I'm not taking no for an answer" and her and Stefan make their way out of the room.

"Um, okay, what was that?" I say more to myself than to anyone else.

Hearing me, Elena just replies "I have no idea, I'm gonna go try and find Bonnie".

"And then there was two" Damon states as my sister leaves me alone with him. Almost scoffing, I turn back to the closest piece on display and pretend to be distracted. But of course, that won't happen when Mr. Centre of Attention is around. "I want to apologise to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm acting out" Damon apologises to me, actually sounding sincere.

Looking at him I ask "For what, exactly?"

Shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders as if he doesn't want to say too much, that, of course, doesn't really work with Damon "It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up-" _yeah right_ "Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers. The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here-"

Cutting him off I add "The Battle of Willow Creek".

Seemingly surprised, Damon confirms "Right".

"I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside" I say, remembering what we learnt in class.

Walking over to the small replica of the old Fell's Church, Damon informs me "What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathisers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood".

 _Wow,_ "Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" I find myself asking.

Looking me in the eye, Damon replies "A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?".

Stepping closer to Damon, I notice the pained look in his eyes, understanding his loss, I offer him a small smile and say "I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between the two of you, but Elena and I, we can't get involved with it. Damon, I just, I really hope that you two can work things out".

Agreeing with my statement, Damon replies "I hope so, too" and before I can realise what I'm doing, I find myself staring into his eyes, _oh my god, they're so blue_. Before I can say anything else, Damon opens his mouth and says "I guess we should go out there and join them?".

Realising how close he and I were standing, I take a step back and quickly agree "Yes, we should, uh, do that, let's go". As we leave the room, I pretend I don't feel Damon placing his hand on the small of my back, I also pretend that it doesn't fill me with a feeling of warmth.

Making our way outside, we find Caroline, Stefan, and Elena talking amongst each other. "What did we miss?" Damon asks them.

Noticing their champagne glasses, I say "I hope that's sparkling cider and not champagne" before Elena giggles.

"We were just chatting. Would you like a drink, Damon?" Stefan responds to his brother and the two share an indistinguishable look between the two of them.

"No thanks, I'll pass" is all Damon says.

Elena, feeling the tension, turns to the younger Salvatore brother and asks "Stefan, do you have another dance in you?".

Smiling at her, Stefan replies "Absolutely" and the two walk onto the dancefloor.

"They look so cute together" I hear Caroline comment.

However, Damon ignores her and asks me "Klarissa, would you like to dance?" and offers me his hand.

Almost accepting until noticing the jealous look on Caroline's face, I tell him "Maybe I'll take a rain check? I have to find Bonnie anyways, I've been here for hours and I still haven't found her, I'm sorry" and I quickly beeline for the door.

As soon as I make my way inside, someone grabs my arm gently and pulls me to sit down on one of the lavish lounge chairs in the hallway, "Finally, I've found you" I hear Bonnie's voice say.

"Well, hello to you to Miss. Bennett" I joke as we sit down before I notice the look on her face and ask "Bonnie, what's going on?".

"If I tell you, you have to promise me you won't laugh or make any witch jokes?" is all she says.

"Yes, Bon, what's going on?" I ask her again.

Dropping her voice to a whisper she tells me, "I was sitting outside by myself, and I noticed the wind had blown out one of the candles, so I focused on it and all of a sudden, the candle was burning again".

"Bonnie, are you playing a prank on me or what? Because that doesn't make any sense?" is all I can think of asking her.

"I know, it's insane. But I know what I did Klary, I swear".

Confused at my best friend I ask "Are you sure that the wind really blew out the candle, I mean, maybe, you thought it was out but it was just low or something?".

Before Bonnie can reply, I hear someone walking over and we both look up to see Elena huffing and puffing before she sits down next to me. As if the conversation her and I were just having didn't happen, Bonnie asks "What's wrong?".

Sighing, Elena says "It's Stefan, it's just he won't tell me anything about himself and the more he won't tell me, the more annoyed at him I get, and I don't mean to but, ugh, I don't know. It's so frustrating. It's like, he knows everything about him, and I only know his last name".

Taking responsibility for Elena's feelings of doubt, Bonnie says "This is my fault. I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter".

Disagreeing with her, Elena says "It's not your fault, I just feel bad, I got all snotty".

As I go to give Elena some advice, Mrs. Lockwood walks over to us and directs her attention to us "Girls, Elena, Klary, I noticed that the watch still isn't in the collection".

Slightly stumbling, Elena gives the excuse I offered her earlier "Oh, um, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood. I, um, I couldn't find it. I guess it's still packed up in my parents' stuff somewhere".

Not buying it but also realising she can't argue with that, Mrs. Lockwood just responds with "I see. Well, please let me know if you do find it".

"Okay" is all Elena says before Mrs. Lockwood walks away.

Sharing a confused look between each other, I say "God, what's so special about that watch. I'm gonna go to the bathroom and touch up, I'll be back in a second".

"I'll come with you" Elena says and the two of us walk to the bathroom.

As we walk into the bathroom, Caroline is standing at the basin, reapplying her lip gloss. "Hey Care" I greet.

"Hey" she responds to me before looking at Elena and asking "So how are things with Stefan?"

"Great. Just great" Elena says incredibly unconvincing and Caroline, being Caroline, picked up on that.

"Really? Well, my radar must be off, 'cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes" our blonde friend trails off.

Elena looks down into her purse and as my eye travels from Elena's face to Caroline, I notice some sort of bruising on Caroline's neck, where her scarf is sitting. "What is that?" I ask her.

"Hmm?" Caroline mumbles before I try and lift up her scarf, "Don't!" Caroline yells at me.

Successfully lifting the scarf up, I see multiple, rather painful, bite marks decorating Caroline's neck, and so does Elena. "Oh my god, Caroline, what happened?" Elena says desperately.

"Nothing, okay!" is Caroline's only response.

Shaking my head at her I ask "That is not nothing! Did somebody hurt you?".

Mumbling to herself Caroline just says "No, okay, nothing. It just, my mom would kill me".

Suddenly everything begins to make sense in my mind and I ask her, "Caroline, is Damon hurting you?"

"No! Of course not! Just leave me alone, Klarissa, okay!" Caroline yells at me once again before pushing me aside and leaving the bathroom.

"Oh my god, I need to go find Stefan" is all Elena says before she leaves.

 _There is no way in hell that Damon is going to get away with this._ Furious, I walk out and make my way back outside where I know Damon is. Almost hearing me before he can even notice me, Damon looks up and smiles at me but I'm having none of that I shove him back harshly. "There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her" I threaten him before walking away to find Elena. "Did you tell Stefan?" I ask my sister.

"Yes! And he didn't even act surprised! It was like he already knew, I mean I think he did, but I'm not sure" she replies.

"What the hell is going on" I say confused before adding, "We need to go and find Caroline".

Agreeing with me, Elena and I make our way down to the lake where we find a shaken up Caroline.

"There you are Caroline, are you okay?" Elena asks her.

"Yeah. I'm fine" is all she replies.

"Caroline, what happened?" I ask her now.

But she just repeats "I'm fine", becoming more emotional.

"No, you're shaking, Caroline" I try again before she cuts me off.

"I'm fine!" Caroline says hysterically before breaking out into a fit of sobs.

"Care, come here" I say as Elena and I wrap our arms around our best friend as she let's everything out.

•••

Elena and I unlock our front door and make our way inside, still shaken up after the whole ordeal with Caroline. "I just can't believe what he did to her" Elena states as we walk up the stairs.

"I know, I feel so stupid. I was actually starting to think that he was a good guy, well that thought it completely out the window" I reply.

As we reach Elena's room first, before entering it my sister turns to me and says "Do you think she will be safe?".

"I hope so" is all I can think before we head off into our separate bedrooms. Changing out of this suffocating dress, I put on my pyjamas and grab my journal before jumping into bed.

 _Dear Diary,  
_ _Something is going on. Something bad. Something unexplainable. I keep hoping that people are good, that even those with the darkest of souls have at least one crack to let light shine through. But I'm wrong. No one is who you think they are. They hold secrets, lies, and danger I want to protect those I care about, but there's this feeling inside of me that I can't shake. I want to make sure that everything is going to end up alright, and I can't. I don't know what to do anymore, all I know is that if this is going to become my new normal - I don't want any part in it._

* * *

 **A/N - Episode four is complete and mysteries are slowly starting to unravel. Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it and once again thank you for reviewing, favouriting, and following this story! If you have any questions about the story, then please leave it in a review and I will answer it just as I did the one at the top of the page. Once again, thank you xx**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson.**

* * *

YOU'RE UNDEAD TO ME: Part One

Getting out of bed, I make my way over to the bathroom that my siblings and I share. Still half asleep, I open the door and come face to face with, _Vicki?_ Raising an eyebrow at her, I wait for her to say something.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I'm almost done" is her half-assed excuse.

Narrowing my eyes at the older girl I ask, "Why are you in my house?" .

Pointing towards Jeremy's door, she says "I stayed the night with Jeremy, I, uh, Klarissa, I'm sorry. I know you and I don't have the best relationship, but for what it's worth, I do really like Jeremy".

"First you like my boyfriend, now you like my brother. Look, Vicki, I honestly don't want anything to do with you, but for Jeremy, I'll keep the peace. But please, don't be here in the morning again because for one it's way too early for me to be dealing with you and my brother's relationship, and two it's gross," is all I tell her before I pick up my toothbrush. Nodding her head, Vicki finishes up and walks back into Jeremy's room, _ugh_. As I start to wash my mouth out, I hear the door from Elena's room open and see my sister.

"Hey" she greets me.

Pointing towards Jeremy's door whilst I spit the water into the sink, I say "You know Vicki's in there right?".

Eyes widening, Elena says "No way, ew, gross, why is that a thing".

"Your guess is as good as mine, seriously, seeing Vicki's face first thing in the morning, isn't exactly my cup of tea".

"I don't like it either, and for that matter, I don't like Vicki either, but what can we do?" my twin asks rhetorically.

Sighing before heading back to my room I say, "I know I have to get over the whole Vicki and Tyler thing, and for the most part I have. It's just, why does she need to date Jeremy, out of everyone". Elena just shrugs her shoulders before we leave to head downstairs together.

Walking into the kitchen, Jenna is sitting at the table going over her notes. "Jenna, are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" Elena asks our Aunt immediately as we walk in.

Nodding her head, Jenna just mumbles and "Uh huh".

"And you have no objection about it?" my sister asks.

"I mean he could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out. Oh, and just so you two know, I won't be home for dinner" Jenna informs us.

Giving my Aunt a little smirk I say "Wow, so you're actually gonna do it. You and Logan".

"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes" she jokes before focusing on Elena and adding "So, did you end up hearing from Stefan?".

Shaking her head Elena says "Nope, not since he left that weird and cryptic voicemail three days ago, "Hi, uh, Elena, I, uh, have something I have to do, I'll, uh, explain in a few weeks"".

"Haven't you called him?" Jenna asks, _oh Jenna, knowing nothing about teens and their pride._

"Nope, not going to" is all my sister says.

Still pushing it, Jenna asks "Are you okay with it then?"

"No, I'm not ok with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy" Elena say, almost sounding as if she is trying really hard to convince herself not to be so hung up over Stefan.

Teasing my sister I add, "But, wait, isn't that what you normally do?". As Jenna laughs at me whilst Elena picks a grape from the fruit ball and throws it at me, "Wasteful!" I exclaim as Jenna continues to laugh and Elena cracks a smile.

"Alright, you two have school, so go, now" Aunt Jenna says.

Sounding impressed I tell my Aunt, "Wow, look at you and your parental authority, see you have nothing to worry about. You're almost as naggy as Elena is".

"Hey!" Elena exclaims before grabbing my hair and dragging me out of the kitchen and into the car.

•••

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fundraiser, for god's sake" Caroline informs two of the cheerleaders that are standing with her as they hand out flyers.

Looking at Bonnie and I in disbelief Elena says "Unbelievable, it's like nothing even happened".

"She in denial" Bonnie confirms.

"It's Caroline, what do you expect?" I add.

"Hey" a quiet voice says behind us and looking in the direction it came from, we see Stefan.

"Hey you know what, Bonnie and I gotta go, we have somewhere, very important to be right now, so, uh, bye" I quickly say before lacing my arm with Bonnie and walking away.

"Okay, so, I was at Caroline's this morning and she was telling me how she thinks she let Damon bite her" Bonnie informs me.

Confused, I say "Wait, why would she let him do that? Those bite marks looked painful and not at all pleasurable, ugh this is all so strange".

Agreeing with me Bonnie says "Yeah, that's what's so weird about the whole thing. It's like her brain is fried, whenever she tries to talk about it, her sentences are always jumbled, it's like her mind knows something that her mouth won't say".

"Whatever it is, I just hope she's over Damon" is all I say before we head into English.

•••

Elena had dragged me to the Grill for moral support after school whilst her and Stefan catch up. Looking around, we realise Stefan isn't even here yet. "What if he just blows me off again?" my sister asks me.

Feeling sorry for my sister I reassure her "I'm sure he's just late, he'll come Lena. Look Matt's over there by the pool table, why don't we ask him if he's seen Stefan, maybe he's in the bathroom?". Sighing, but agreeing, Elena and I walk over to Matt who smiles when he see's us.

He greets us "Hey Elena, hey Klary".

"Hey Matty" I say, returning his smile.

"Hey, Matt, um, have you seen Stefan?" Elena asks her ex-boyfriend awkwardly, I mean, I can't say I blame her.

Seemingly unbothered Matt just tells her "Nope. But if you two want to kill some time, we can play? Come on, we haven't played in forever. I'll even let you break, Klary". _God how can someone as sweet as Matt be related to Vicki, speaking of which._

"So you know Vicki was at our house this morning?" Elena tells Matt.

Adding I say, "Yep, acting all nonchalant in the bathroom, like the fact that her and Jeremy hooking up isn't a big deal".

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. Your brother and my sister, that's weird" Matt says to us.

Elena nods and mutters "Yep" before checking her phone and looking at the time.

Sharing a look with Matt he asks my twin, "How late is he?"

"Hitting the hour mark, nothing is wrong though, which means I'm not talking boy problems with you" Elena says as she moves to hit the cue ball.

Jokingly Matt says "Good, I mean, it's not like we were ever best friends or anything like that".

Finally letting out a small smile, Elena says "Okay, here it goes, what do you think about Stefan. Do you think he is a good guy?".

"Why? What's he done?" Matt asks.

Shaking her head slightly she tells him "Not any one thing. He's just so secretive all the time. I think there's something that he doesn't want me to know, which makes me want to know all the more".

"Like what? Like that he's a serial killer and he keeps a clown suit in his trunk?" Matt jokes.

"Look at you making funnies" I add.

Shooting me and Matt a look, my sister says "No, of course not. But what do we know about him?".

"Well, he's great at football, a bit of a loner, and as much as I hate to admit, he seems like a nice guy" Matt tells her sincerely.

"So you think I'm just being paranoid?" Elena asks.

"Yes" I butt in.

Ignoring me, Matt just says "I think you should talk to him".

"Talk to who?" a voice behind us says, jumping slightly, we all look to see Stefan, _what is with him and his brother magically appearing all the damn time._ He continues, "I'm so sorry that I'm late".

"What happened?" Elena asks.

"I got held up" is all he tells her.

"Is everything okay?" Elena tries again.

"There was this thing with my uncle" and once again Stefan gives nothing away.

Becoming frustrated Elena asks "And you couldn't call and tell me that you were going to be an hour late?".

Locking eyes with Matt, I quickly walk over to him and grab his arm, "Okay, you two have fun" and Matt and I go sit down at a booth. "Ugh, relationships" I mumble as I notice Elena walking away from Stefan, before I turn my attention back to Matt, I look to see an older man stop Elena and Stefan and talk to them, _who is that_.

"Earth to Klary, you alright?" Matt snaps me out of my daze.

"Uh, yeah, sorry, it's just Elena, she doesn't look very happy. I mean, I don't understand why Stefan just won't be honest with her, I mean, at this point he won't even tell her what he ate for dinner" I joke.

Before Matt can reply, Elena walks over to us and grabs my arm, "We need to talk, we have to go home, please? I'm sorry Matt" she apologises and saying my goodbye to Matt, we walk out of the Grill but not before I catch a glimpse of Matt reasoning with Stefan.

•••

Later in the evening, Elena and I were on her bed talking about what happened at the Grill with Stefan and the unknown man.

"I mean, it was just so weird. He seemed genuine, like he actually knew who Stefan was, but Stefan wouldn't tell me anything and I don't know. Don't you just think it's all too coincidental?" Elena rambles.

"What is coincidental?" I ask.

"Like the fact that, ever since Stefan and even Damon came into town, all these random things began happening" she continues.

Shrugging my shoulders I say "Of course it is, these Salvatore brothers have this weird mystery surrounding them, I mean, I've been ignoring it but if even you're starting to question it, then yeah, maybe something is up".

Before Elena can answer back, there's a knock on her bedroom door. Turning my head, I see Jeremy standing there, "You okay?" he asks Elena, noticing the sad look on her face.

"Is Vicki in there?" Elena avoids his question.

"Don't answer a question with another question. Maybe. What's wrong with you?" our brother tries again.

"She's miserable" I tell him.

"Well, you should go get something to eat" he says to Elena.

Smiling a bit at noticing Jeremy's concern for her, she gets up from the bed to go downstairs. Leaving Jeremy and I alone. Getting up from Elena's bed, I go to walk out of the room before Jeremy stops me, "Can we talk, please?" he asks.

"Uh, sure, what's up?"

"I know that you and Vicki don't have the greatest history, but, well, I really do like her, and it would suck if the girl I'm seeing and my sister don't get along" he tries.

Giving me his puppy dog eyes, that he knows gets me everytime I give in, "Okay, I promise I'll be nicer to Vicki, if you really do have genuine feelings for her then I can't do anything about".

Hugging me for the first time in months, Jeremy just mumbles a "Thank you" in my ear before letting me go and walking into his room. _Okay, maybe Vicki might be somewhat good for him._ Walking into my room, I change out of my clothes and into my pyjamas before laying down in bed.

•••

At around 10pm, I was half asleep when Elena knocked on my door and sat down on the side of my bed. "So, Stefan just cooked me dinner and finally opened up to me" she says.

"Uh, so that's why Jeremy was so adamant for you to go downstairs" I mumble against my pillow.

Suddenly, Elena's voice drops to just above a whisper as she tells me "It must of been, he, uh, told me about Katherine and their past"

Picking my head up from my pillow suddenly interested I ask "And that's a good thing, isn't it?"

Nodding her head she says "Yeah, it is, I guess. I just feel like I finally know him, you know? And it feels different, a good different".

"Well, I'm happy the two of you are ready to drive off into the sunset, but I'm tired and we have to get up early for that stupid car wash that Caroline has us all committed to" I tell her, as I lay back down.

"Right, well I'll see you in the morning" Elena says as she gets off my bed and walks to her room, but by the time I can say goodnight, I'm already asleep.

•••

"No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here" Caroline informs Elena and I.

"No, we are not" Elena agrees.

"It is way too early for this" I add and Caroline glares at me.

"Hi" Stefan greets as he turns up, wearing jeans and a jacket.

"Hey" Elena smiles at him.

"The event is called sexy suds, you know" Caroline sarcastically informs them before walking away.

Raising an eyebrow, Stefan asks "Did we just get scolded?".

"And judged" Elena adds.

"Wow" he replies to her.

Elena flirts, "I'm sorry, but I guess you're going to have to take that off".

"I think you have to go first" Stefan flirts back.

"Okay, gross, you two, really, I'm right here, Ew, I'm going over to Bonnie and Matt before I throw up" I quickly butt in before the two can take it any further and as I walk away I hear the two of them laughing at me with a 'sorry' squeezed in there.

Making my way over to my friends, I watch as Matt watches Elena and Stefan kiss and noticing him watching as well Bonnie says, "Uh, uh, none of that tortured pining stuff".

Looking at her, Matt says kindly "I'm just observing" .

Patting Matt on the shoulder I say "Sure you are". Before I let out a loud laugh when Matt swings the towel at me.

"Hey Tiki! This one's yours" Bonnie says to one of the other cheerleaders, when a new car pulls in.

"Why do I always get the homely ones? Just to be clear, your car's a P.O.S. I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a P.O.S" Tiki rudely says to the guy getting out of his car.

"You don't have to be rude" Bonnie replies having none of it.

Still being a bitch, Tiki tells her "Rude is uglying up the road with that junk" as she walks over and puts the hose into the bucket.

Bonnie then becomes very concentrated on Tiki and the bucket when suddenly, water blows up from the bucket into Tiki's face, _oh my god, did Bonnie just do that._ Looking at Bonnie's face, I notice the little smile on her face and walk over and put my hand on her shoulder, which snaps her out of it and looks at me. "Bon, did you just?" I trail off before she nods at me.

"Yeah, I think I did" Bonnie replies.

Before I can reply, Caroline walks over to us and says to me "Can you go help Elena at the register? I have to go get some more supplies from the school".

"Yeah, all good, Care" I tell her before continuing to Bonnie "We are talking about this later" and Bonnie just nods before focusing back on washing the car.

Walking over to Elena and sitting next to her, "Hey" she greets me.

"Having fun?" I ask.

"Oh, the most" Elena jokes before turning back to the man that was in line to give cash. "That will be $20, I saw you last night. You were talking to a friend of mine, at the grill?" Elena asks the older man, _oh this is the man that was talking to her and Stefan._

"Well, I thought it was somebody I knew" the man says.

"Stefan Salvatore?" Elena states but more as a question.

Shaking his head the man says "No, it can't be. It's just my mind playing tricks on me".

"Where do you think you'd seen him before?" Elena continues.

"When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore boarding house. Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean, none of us knew he was even here until the attack" the man informs us.

Sharing a confused look with Elena I ask, "The attack?".

"His uncle got killed, mauled by an animal in the woods" the man continues.

"His uncle? Zach?" Elena asks confused.

"Uh, no, his name was Joseph".

"I'm sorry sir, I don't think that we're familiar with the story" I say.

"Oh, how could you? I mean this happened years ago" he tells us and before we can ask him for anymore information, Tiki walks over.

"Grandpa, you gotta go. Mom wants you home. Ok?" she says politely, _that's the first time I've ever heard any amount of kindness come from her._ Nodding to her, the old man begins to walk away and Tiki turns to us and adds "He wasn't bugging you, was he? He's a little alzy-heimer" _ah, there's the rudeness I was waiting for._

"No, he was sweet" Elena says before she grabs my arm and we walk over to the man. "Hey, sir, I'm sorry. Um, are you sure that the man that you saw, that you knew, his name was Stefan Salvatore?" Elena asks him as we catch up.

Nodding his head he says "Yes. I remember his ring and his brother-"

"Damon?" I add in.

"Yes, Stefan and Damon Salvatore" he confirms.

Looking at Elena confused, I ask the man "I'm sorry, when was this?".

"It was early June, 19...53. Yeah. June, 1953" he says before he continues to walk off.

Elena looks at me shocked and says "Oh my god".

"It's impossible" is all I can muster up.

* * *

 **A/N - Finally! The girls are starting to find out the truth about those Salvatore brothers. I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and thank you for the favourites, follows, and reviews. If you have any questions for me, then please leave it in a review and I will do my best to answer. Thank you for reading xxx**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson.**

 _Rose1414: The appearance of Klary is portrayed by Victoria Justice (who my profile avatar is)._

 _Galwidanatitud: Honestly, I think, surprisingly, Elena might be the one who handles it better because as you'll see in upcoming chapter, Klary has a hard time accepting what happened since she is a very strong-moral person, who doesn't forgive as easily as Elena!_

* * *

YOU'RE UNDEAD TO ME: Part Two

Elena and I were still staring each other in a state of shock, confused at whether this man was telling us what we thought we was. "There's no way that, I mean" Elena trails off not even making any sense.

"I don't know what's going on, but I promise you, we will figure it out. Now, you have to go back to Stefan and act normal and I need to find Caroline because she's been gone for almost an hour" I tell my sister before she nods her head and walks back over to Stefan. _What is going on, I need to find out the truth about the Salvatores._

•••

"Caroline" I exclaim for the sixth time as I roam the hallways of my abandoned high school, _ugh this place is so creepy without anybody around._ Pulling my phone out of the back pocket of my shorts, I try to call Caroline again only for it to go back to voicemail.

" _Hi! You've reached Caroline Forbes, leave me a message if you're important enough -_ Caroline, it's Klary, this is the second time I've called, where are you? And why aren't you answering, seriously Care, I just want to know you're alright, so just ring me back, please" I leave before I'm cut off, _great._ Before I can exit from the school to return back to the carwash, my phone vibrates in my hand and I hope it's Caroline until I look down and see a text from Elena.

"Meet me at WPKW9" is all the text says, _okay Elena, what are you upto?_

•••

Finally making my way to our local news station, I notice Elena standing outside with Logan Fell. "You owe me, big time, I'm all sweaty and gross" is the first thing I say when I make my way over before turning to Logan and saying "Hi" before focusing back on my sister.

"Logan, is gonna help us with our school project, he is letting us watch some of the old news stories from the 50's" Elena informs me as she subtly implies for me to go with it by the look on her face.

Raising an eyebrow at her and then quickly exclaiming "Oh! That's actually a really good idea, thanks Logan".

Giving Elena and I a quick smile, he says "No worries, let me take you inside and show you how to work it". Walking into the station, Logan fills the silence "We digitized all our archives last year. You can pull all the remote footage right up on screen. What is it exactly you're looking for?".

"An incident from 1953" Elena says..

Before I add "If it even happened, at the old Salvatore boarding house".

Looking between the two of us Logan goes to say something before his cellphone cuts him off, "Sorry" he apologizes to off before answering the call "Yeah? Fire? All right, be right there" as he hangs up the phone he turns to us "I gotta go. You believe there's actual news to cover in this town? All right, use keywords to search the database. It's pretty easy to navigate. And Brady down in tech will help you out with anything you need".

"Okay, thank you" I say before walking over and sitting at one of the chairs that sits in front of the computer.

Logan smiles and replies "It's all right" as he leaves, he quickly turns back to us and asks "Oh, hey, could you put in a good word for me with Jenna?".

Smiling to ourselves Elena promises "You got it".

"Alright, good luck" he wishes before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Elena comes to sit next to me, and as I type in what we're looking for I quickly give her the side eye and jokingly say "Smart idea, who knew you had it in you".

"Hey!" she exclaims before giggling, "Oh, hey look at that, it's the only thing coming up" my sister says as she looks back toward the screen and notices a match load up on the screen. Turning my attention back to what we're doing, I click on the pop-up and and a news video reporting comes up on the screen.

"This is Franklin Fell reporting to you from the Salvatore Boarding House, where a brutal animal attack has ended in tragedy" the newscaster reports, analysing the background to see if anything is strange, a body bag on a stretcher is zoomed into on the video "Ok, they're bringing out the bodies. See if you can get closer" the news reporter continues before I can turn around to Elena and say that nothing is happening, I hear the news reporter ask "Is that the nephew?" before the camera moves towards the entrance of the house in a swift motion. As the camera zooms in on the person's face, you can hardly make out who it is so I zoom in the frame on the screen and _oh my god, no, that's impossible, it can't be, it's, it's -_

"Stefan" Elena whispers, so silently I almost can't hear her. Quickly exiting out of the program I turn towards my sister in shock.

Shaking my head, I speak without making any sense "That can't be real, there's no way, Elena, no, this isn't, this isn't real, no, Elena, oh my god".

"I just saw what you did, so I would say it's real" my sister says, weirdly calm, as if her mind can't comprehend what is going on.

"Elena, this can't be happening, none of this makes any sense!".

Standing up from her seat, Elena walks towards the door to leave "Let's go home, it's been a long day".

Nodding my head, I walk over to my sister, "This just, it can't be what I think it is" is all I say before I leave.

•••

 _Dear diary,  
I'm not a believer. People are born, they grow old, and then they die. That's the world we live in. There's no magic, no mysticism, no immortality. There's nothing that defies rational thought. It's not possible, it can't be. But how can we deny what's right in front of us? Someone who never grows old, never gets hurt, someone who changes in ways that can't be explained, girl's bitten, bodies drained of blood..._ _ **vampire**_.

•••

Laying down on my bed, in shock, I think back to every single time when Stefan and Damon did unexplained things, all those people who were murdered by 'animals', I can't wrap my head around it, how could they, how are they. Before I can think anymore I hear Elena's bedroom door slam shut and footsteps running down the stairs, _there is no way in hell she is leaving this house without me._ Running out of my room, I'm able to jump into Elena's car before she can drive away. "Are you crazy!" is the first thing I yell when I get in the car.

"Klary? Klary! Get out! Stay home" Elena tries to tell me.

"Are you out of your freakin' mind! There is no way in hell, you are going over to the Salvatore Boarding House!" I continue to yell.

"I have to! I need to know the truth! Klary, please" Elena begs as she resorts to giving me the same puppy dog eyes that my brother uses on me.

Calming myself down, I look at my sister and sigh "Okay, but I'm coming with you, no ifs, ands, or buts. Got it?". Nodding her head at me, I shut the car door and we take off.

•••

As we sit in the driveway of the Salvatore Boarding House, I look at my sister and ask her "Are you sure you're ready for this?" _because I sure as hell am not_.

Shrugging her shoulder yet looking determined my sister responds "If not now, then when?" _how is she so calm, ugh she's insane, yep, that's why_. The two of us get out of her car and walk along the footpath. As Elena goes to knock on the door, she turns around to me and doubtfully says "I can't do this".

Not coming all the way here just to turn around, I walk to the front of the door but before I can open it, a person inside already does. As Stefan emerges from his house, it almost doesn't seem real as he looks from me to Elena and my mind goes blank. We all stand in silence before anyone speaks, as I look at Stefan, I notice something wooden in his hand but before I can think about anything, I hear a strong voice from behind me.

It's Elena. "What are you?".

* * *

 **A/N - Ooooh! They know! Finally! I'm sorry this chapter isn't very long and for the wait of it. Thank you to all of you who are taking the time to read this strong, as well as those of you who follow, favourite and review. Please remember that if you have any questions for me about the story or anything else, please leave it in a review and I will respond! Thank you once again for reading! xx**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Guest: Since Klarissa will have a harder time at accepting it as opposed to Elena, there will definitely be more conflict when it comes to her and her relationships with Stefan and Damon, as for Damon attacking her, I think she'll feel threatened and Damon will definitely toy with her but her and Elena are both on the same level when it comes to who is a bigger target. What will be interesting about the situation though is I think we might see Damon also trying to win her over, because we all know that Damon has a bit of a soft spot when it comes to her._

* * *

LOST GIRLS

"What are you?" Elena asks for the second time, this time with more conviction.

Stefan looks at the two of us with sad eyes, "You know" it's more a statement than a question.

Shaking my head I tell him "No, we don't".

"Yes, you do. Otherwise you wouldn't of come here" Stefan says.

Still continuing to shake my head at the situation I reply "It's impossible. It can't be".

"Everything you know, every belief you have is about to change. Are you both ready for that?" Stefan asks.

Now I'm the one to ask the question "What are you?".

A moment of silence washes over us with the tension around us growing thicker and thicker, "I'm a vampire" is all he tells us.

 _No, no, no._ It's as if every fibre in my being has switched off and I feel stuck, I don't understand, none of this is possible.

Suddenly I feel a tug on my arm and Elena just says "We shouldn't of come" before pulling me towards the car.

"No, please!" I hear Stefan shout and Elena and I run to the car but all of a sudden Stefan has appeared in front of us, _how, why, how, what._

"No, no, how did you do that?" I finally let out.

Stefan begs "Please don't be afraid of me" as he reaches for Elena's arm.

"Let me go" I hear Elena plead.

"Elena please, there are things that you have to know and understand" he continues to beg.

Stepping in front of my sister I look him dead in the eye and as I do, I feel a plethora of emotions wash over me, I feel hurt, angry, disgusted. "Let us go, now!" my voice is eerily calm. With Stefan's lack of words, I grab Elena and walk to the car, and as we drive away, Stefan yells "Please" but we ignore him and make our way home in silence.

•••

Before Elena can say anything to me as we make it home, I get out of the car and quickly walk inside, ignoring her plea's of "Wait up!". Walking into my bedroom, I quickly slip off my shoes and jacket before sitting down on my bed. I hear a creak on my floorboards and jump since I wasn't expecting the noise.

"Come on, Klary, we need to talk about this" Elena begs.

Not looking at her I start to rant "Elena, are you serious? This isn't real, this has to be a joke. He has to be playing a joke on us. Vampires don't exist, okay? Neither do witches, werewolves, or any other supernatural being for that matter. We live in the real world, not some Stephenie Meyer novel".

Hearing my sister sigh, she comes and sits on my bed next to me. "I know, Klare, but, what if, he is telling the truth. Why would Stefan lie about something like this? I'm just as shocked as you are, and scared, but I want to know more".

"Oh my god, Elena, that's the plot of every horror movie ever. We are not finding out more because there isn't anything to find out. I don't know, maybe…" I trail off as I finally look at her.

"Maybe?" Elena open ends the question.

"We should just ignore this, forget it ever happened" I suggest.

"We can't just pretend like this doesn't exist" Elena tries.

Making up my mind I tell my sister "Well, I am, at least for now. I can't wrap my head around this Elena, and I don't agree with you. If what Stefan said is true, I'm sorry but, I want no part in it". I hear Elena sigh before watching her get off the bed, making no attempt to change my mind, before she leaves, I can't help but warn her "Lena, be careful, please". Turning her head, my twin nods at me before leaving and closing the door behind her. _Please, let this all just be a dream, a very realistic, dream._

•••

The next morning I feel completely weighed down. Jenna had told me that Elena was off with Stefan, which evidently, is the reason why I feel so down today. I don't understand how any of this can be real, and I love my sister but the girl has a deathwish, I mean, who in their right mind willingly goes and hangs out with their vampire boyfriend. When I found this out, I tried calling her only for her to have turned her phone off and I have literally no idea where she is, so I've settled to ignoring the issue and sitting on the lounge with a tub of chocolate ice-cream watching some 90's film with Jeremy since Jenna left for college. We were almost finished with the film before the was a banging on the door, Jeremy and I look at each other and him being the lazy kid he is, I huff and stand up to go answer the door but not before shooting him a glare. As I open the door, I am welcomed by Vicki who is wearing sunglasses and honestly, looks horrible.

As she stumbles through the door she says "Hey, is Jeremy here?".

"Um, yeah, Jer!" I yell out in the direction of the lounge room.

"What?" he yells back.

"Your girlfriend is here!" I continue the yelling and eventually my annoying baby brother emerges from the room and embraces Vicki in a hug.

"The sun is killing me, my eyes are on fire" Vicki explains to my brother.

"Where have you been?" he asks her.

"It's good, everything is all good" she says before kissing him.

As they break apart, Jeremy asks her another question "Did something happen?".

Ignoring him, Vicki looks from Jeremy to me and asks "What do you guys have to eat, I'm hungry".

"Uh, we have left overs in the fridge" I tell her but it sounds more like a question.

Grabbing both of her upper arms, Jeremy looks his girlfriend in the eye and states "You're high? It's the middle of the day Vick".

Stepping away from him and towards the kitchen Vicki just says "Can you not talk so loud, my head hurts and I need quiet".

Raising my eyebrows at my brother I tell him "I'm calling Matt, he can deal with his stoned sister" before I walk over to our house phone.

•••

Fifteen minutes after ringing Matt, there's a knock at the front door. I open it to find the blue-eyed quarterback who immediately asks "Where is she?" as he steps inside.

"And hello to you too" I sarcastically say, which he chooses to ignore.

Jeremy walks over to him and instructs him "She's in the kitchen".

Matt and I follow behind Jeremy as we walk into the kitchen where Vicki is sitting down on the floor, eating literally all our food.

"What's she on?" Matt asks us.

I shrug my shoulders as Jeremy answers "We don't know".

Carefully, Matt makes his way to Vicki and crouches down in front of her. "Hey Vic, how you feeling?".

Moaning, Vicki says "Not good Matty, I hurt".

Getting closer to her Matt asks "Okay Vic, where does it hurt?".

"My gums, my jaw hurts, my gum, there's something in my gums and it hurts" Vicki mumbles. Nodding his head, Matt tries to help Vicki up but she pushes him away, "Leave me alone!".

"Come on Vic, don't be like that. Let's get you home" Matt tries.

"Just turn it off!" Vicki bursts out.

"Turn what off?" Jeremy asks confused.

"The talking, the chatter, just turn it off!" she screams.

Matt, Jeremy, and I share a look between us before we hear the news being reported on the television. "Three bodies were found dead in what is believed to be a drug deal gone awry. The bodies have yet to be identified. They were discovered earlier today over at the old Mystic Falls cemetery".

Jeremy turns to us and says "That's where we were last night" referring to him and Vicki.

"What happened Vic?" Matt asks his sister but she ignores him as she focuses on the news.

"What is being ruled a homicide, the police as fast under way looking for suspects. They're asking anyone with information-"

Matt finishes the news reporter's sentences and states "I'm calling the police".

Vicki grabs Matt's arm as she tells him "No, don't".

"What happened after I left last night Vick?" Jeremy asks softly. However, Vicki just snarls at him before pushing Jeremy back with much more strength than I thought she would have since it flies him landing to hit the back of the couch and falling down.

"What the hell Vicki!" I yell at her as Matt runs over to my brother to help him.

"Jer, are you okay?" Matt asks.

Getting up and dusting himself off Jeremy just replies "Yeah I'm fine".

"Damn Vicki" Matt says turning to his sister.

Before I can make another comment, Elena walks into the house, with none other than Stefan. As I notice him walk into my house, a cold chill runs down my spine and I don't make eye contact with him.

"What's going on?" Elena asks us.

Replying to her, Matt informs her "Vicki's really messed up right now".

"Elena back up" I hear Stefan say, and I look up to see him holding Vicki's face and looking at her, "Vicki look at me. Focus, you'll be okay. Everything is going to be fine. Guys, take her up to bed, shut the blinds and she's gonna be okay".

Matt and Jeremy take Vicki upstairs whilst Elena and I stay down. "You know what's wrong with her?" Elena asks as Stefan walks back into the room.

"Yeah" is his short answer.

"What is it?" Elena asks.

Sticking to his short worded responses he just says "She's transitioning".

"Transitioning into what?" Elena continues questioning.

As soon as I hear the next words that come out of Stefan's mouth, my breath is knocked out of me. "A vampire" Stefan states.

Confused Elena asks "What?".

"Damon must have gotten to her. She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet" Stefan informs us as I stand in silence.

"How does she do that?" _god Elena you ask so many questions._

"She has to feed on human blood" he tells her which makes me cringe.

"And what if she doesn't?" Elena demands.

"She'll die, she may only have a few hours".

"She is upstairs with him right now" Elena says.

"It's okay, she doesn't know what's happening to her yet".

Finally adding myself to the conversation, I glare at Stefan and say "So, what? That makes it okay?".

"When is she going to know?" Elena says and what I've said isn't responded to.

Stefan looks between the two of us before saying "Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice".

"The same choice you made?" Elena says almost venomously.

Before any of us can say another words, we hear "Vicki!" shouted from upstairs and then we hear the door open and slam shut. The three of us look at each other before running out to the front where Matt is.

"She was fine, and then she just freaked out" Jeremy tells us as he meets us outside.

Turning around and looking at us Matt says "I'm gonna go look for her. Call me if you hear anything".

Nodding my head at him I tell him "Okay Matty, be careful".

As Matt leaves, Stefan quietly says to us "I can track her" so Jeremy doesn't hear.

"Go" is all Elena says and Stefan leaves.

Jeremy, Elena, and I head back inside and as our brother retreats back into his room, Elena and I walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table. "I need to tell you what I found out about Stefan today" Elena says.

Shaking my head at her I remind her "I said I want no part in this and I'm still pissed at you for just leaving, you could've been in danger".

"But I wasn't" Elena defends her before sighing and continuing, "Please, Klary, I think you should know".

Giving in I say "Fine, what do I need to know".

"Stefan isn't like Damon, he feeds on animals whereas Damon feeds off of humans" Elena begins to inform me.

"So, Damon really was hurting Caroline?" I say slowly.

Nodding her head Elena continues "Garlic, crucifixes, mirrors, holy water are all myths but him and Damon have these rings which protect them from the sun otherwise they burn, oh, and a stake to the heart is deadly".

"What else should I know?" I ask.

"He told me the truth about what happened with him, Damon, and Katherine. Stefan and Damon met her in 1864-"

"Holy crap" I cut her off.

"Yep, he took me out to his old family ruins, where they used to live. He told me that Katherine wasn't just any other regular girl, they both wanted her to themselves but Katherine played them and had them keep it a secret from each other, but she chose Stefan which is the real reason why Damon is spending all his time making Stefan's life miserable. He said he doesn't get mad, he just gets even. She would go from Stefan's room to Damon's and vice versa-".

"What a bitch" I cut her off again.

"Not only that but she would compel Stefan, mind control, compulsion I think he called it. Vampires can make a human do whatever they want them to do, unless they're wearing vervain or have it in there system. This necklace Stefan gave me, has vervain in it" _that must of been what Damon was trying to do to me the other night at the football game, but how wasn't he able to compel me if I didn't have any of this vervain?_ "Apparently, Katherine always had plans to turn them, she wanted to keep the two of them to herself, the three of them forever but it didn't work out that way and so him and Damon are stuck together".

"So, Katherine was a vampire? And the reason Damon is the way he is, really is because of Katherine? Wow" I say.

"Also, you should know. Damon never really disappeared from Mystic Falls, Stefan had him locked up at their house and took his ring from him, but now Damon has escaped and Stefan is planning to give Damon his ring back".

Panic immediately runs through me, "No, no, he can't do that. What if he tries to hurt Caroline again?".

"I know, I tried to talk him out of it, but Stefan doesn't think he will go after Caroline again, he thinks, that if he doesn't give him his ring back, then Damon will go after us" Elena informs me.

"This is insane, how has this become our lives? So much for normal" I mumble.

Before Elena can reply, Jeremy makes his way into the kitchen and says "Maybe we should check in with Matt".

Sighing Elena looks at our brother and says "He'll call when he finds her".

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Jeremy asks, sounding annoyed by his tone of voice.

"We wait, we have to wait" I add.

With sad eyes, Jeremy says "I don't know what's wrong with her".

Walking over to my brother, I put my arm around his shoulder to comfort him and tell him "She'll be fine, alright. It'll all be fine". Hearing a knock at the door, the three of us walk over to the door, thinking that it might be Matt, or at the very least Stefan. But as I open the door, fear washes through me as Damon stands on the opposite side. Instinctively I try to shut the door, but Damon just pushes back, I turn my head and look at Jeremy and Elena, "Go upstairs, both of you, now!". Trying to protest, Elena grabs Jeremy and the two go upstairs.

As I continue to shut the door, with no luck, Damon says "You're afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. You finally know the family secret".

"Stay away from me" I warn him.

"Hey, no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, wait of course I can. I've been invited in" Damon says as he pushes the door open with no effort and walks inside, shutting the door. Continuing to speak, Damon adds "We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So, where's Stefan?".

Glaring at him, I inform him "He's out looking for Vicki".

Smirking slightly to himself Damon says "Don't look at me with those judgy little eyes. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her".

Feeling brave I ask "Did you thank Katherine?"

Looking slightly taken aback but then looking amused Damon says "You know the whole life story huh?".

"I know enough" is all I reply.

As Damon begins to leave he says "Oh, I doubt that. Tell my brother I'm looking for him. Oh, tip for later, be careful who you invite in the house" and then he winks at me before walking out of the house. Quickly, I lock the front door and turn around to lean back up against it, trying to slow my heart rate down.

Hearing footsteps come down the stairs, I look up to see Elena and as soon as she reaches me, I'm enveloped into a hug.

•••

It's close to midnight by the time Stefan returns. Elena and him go outside to talk, but I put my ear up to the door to hear their conversation, or parts of it anyways.

"I couldn't stop her. I tried" I make out Stefan's voice.

Elena asks "What does that mean?"

"She fed, and then I lost her" I hear him say.

 _Oh my god._ "Oh my god" Elena's voice echos my thoughts.

"I'll take care of it. I'll find her, and I will show her that she can live like I do. I will make sure that she does not hurt anybody, Elena. I promise you" Stefan tries with her.

"What do I tell my brother, and Matt?" my sister asks.

"We'll come up with a story" is all he says.

"You mean we'll come up with another lie" Elena accuses.

It's silent for a moment before Stefan apologises "I'm sorry".

And it's another moment of silence before Elena replies "I gave you today just like you asked. And I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me, and I promise I will keep your secret, but, I can't be with you, Stefan. I'm sorry". Stepping away from the door, it opens and Elena walks inside quickly before shutting the door. She looks at me hopelessly before I walk over to her and hug her as we fall onto the floor she cries. _Why is this happening?_

* * *

 **A/N - And it's all started! I hope you enjoyed it. Also a big thank you to everyone who is following, favouriting, and reviewing this story, I appreciate it very much! Remember, if you have a question then please leave it in a review and I will answer it! Thank you for reading xxx**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Guest: Klary will be more conflicted in her feelings when it comes to the supernatural world, so in the upcoming chapters that will be shown more. There will be plenty Klary and Damon scenes coming up (and throughout the entire story), and yes! Stefan and Klary will become very good friends but they will be enduring many situations which will test that. As for the AU, in this story, I added the slight AU because in the future there will be upcoming characters, plot twists, mythology, and supernatural creatures which don't exist in the show but that will be happening more-so towards the end of season one, so the AU will become prominent towards future seasons, however for now, I'm carrying out the same plots and mostly dialogue to get the story going._

* * *

HAUNTED

As I wake up the next morning, I at first feel a moment of contentment, that is until I'm hit with the memories of what happened last night. Stefan and Damon really are vampires, and Vicki is in transition. _So much for pretending like the whole situation doesn't exist_. Sighing, I throw my bed covers off me and walk into the bathroom half-asleep, before I make my way in, I bump into something, or rather someone. "Sorry" I mumble as I notice it's Jeremy.

"Oh, no it's cool" he replies to me, and as he walks around me I notice that he's already dressed.

I comment "You're up early, where are you going?".

"Police station, they're organising the search party for Vicki, so" Jeremy trails off with his answer.

Raising an eyebrow at him I say, "Shouldn't you be on your way to school?".

"What? You're joking right?" he says.

Shaking my head I tell him "You shouldn't skip school, if they find her then we'll know. That's why we have cellphones" _and you shouldn't be looking for Vicki either considering she's now a blood-sucking vampire on the loose._

Annoyed Jeremy snarkily replies "You know your lips keep moving and I don't know why" before walking away.

As I walk into the bathroom, I take a deep breath in before getting ready for the day.

•••

Elena had somehow convinced me to come with her to the Salvatore Boarding House after we both got ready. We make our way to the front door and before Elena knocks on the door, I say "I can't believe I agreed to come here with you".

However, she ignores me and knocks. As the door opens, instead of being greeted by Stefan, we're met with the older Salvatore instead. Damon's gaze immediately falls upon me and he smirks, to which I respond with a glare.

As we walk inside I hear my sister ask the smug vampire "Is Stefan here?".

Taking his eyes off of me and acknowledging my sister's presence, he tells her "Yep".

Rolling her eyes she asks "Where is he?".

"Well good morning to you too little miss 'I'm on a mission'" he remarks.

Fed up with his snarky comments I turn to him and say "How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything you've done?".

Darkening his eyes, Damon steps closer to me and says "And how can you be so stupid to call a vampire, arrogant and glib?".

"If you wanted me dead Damon, I'd be dead" I comment as he tries to intimidate me.

"Yes you would" he agrees.

"But I'm not".

"Yet".

Butting in Elena says "Where is Stefan?".

With one last look, Damon steps back from me and tells Elena over his shoulder "He's upstairs singing _The Rain in Spain_ , knock yourselves out" and then he leaves.

Elena and I walk further into the house as she calls out for him "Stefan? Hello Stefan?".

"Yes" a voice is heard from behind us.

Slightly jumping at it we turn around and I ask him "Where is Vicki?".

"She's upstairs" he replies.

Refraining from rolling my eyes I ask "So what happens now? Because my brother and Matt called out for a search party, what are we supposed to do?".

Sighing, Stefan lowers his voice "I'm working with her but it will take time. She's a drug user with an impulsive personality and all of that will play a part in how she responds to this".

"Oh great, so she's a vampire with issues" I mutter.

Narrowing her eyes at me before turning back to Stefan, Elena is the one to ask this time "What are we supposed to do? Because we're lying to everyone we care about, what will happen with her?".

"I'm going to keep her here until she's safe" Stefan tells us.

Before either of us could reply to him, a voice asks "And when is that?" _oh, the newly turned vampire with issues_.

"We can talk about that later" is all Stefan says to her.

Trying to be civil, Elena greets her "Hey Vicki, how are you?".

Raising an eyebrow at my sister and then scoffing at her, Vicki replies "How am I? You're joking right?".

Rolling my eyes, I leave everyone and walk into the parlour only to be greeted by Damon. _Ugh, great. I thought he left._ Noticing me, Damon smirks and asks "To what do I owe the pleasure to be graced by your presence, Angel?".

Scrunching my nose up at the nickname I say "Did you just call me Angel?".

Ignoring my question Damon stalks closer to me until he is almost pressed up against my chest as he asks "Do you not like it?".

"I don't like you" is my immediate response.

Damon makes a "huh" sound before adding, "I don't know why you're being so mean to me?" and then he makes his little puppy-dog face.

Rolling my eyes I ask him "Are you serious? You killed my history teacher, tried to compel me, abused my best friend, turned my brother's girlfriend into a vampire, and not only that but you've also killed like another ten people and god knows what else you've done. So maybe that has something to do with the reason why I don't like you".

"If I apologise, would that make it all better Angel?" Damon asks, using that nickname again.

"Ugh! Don't call me that" I say.

"Why not?" he asks as he smirks, _the smug ass._

Raising my eyebrow at him, I tell him "I don't like it".

Closing the gap between our bodies, his voice drops and says "Then it stays, Angel" before turning around and walking out of the room.

Before I can process what just happened, I hear a commotion coming from the kitchen. As I run from the living room to the kitchen, I catch Vicki threatening Elena whilst holding her up against the wall and holding her by her throat. "Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for fifteen years only for you to go and break his heart. That is all I see when I look at you, so I'm going to see Jeremy whenever I want to see Jeremy because I can. I have some new toys to play with so don't think I won't rip your little head off. You got it?" and then she drops Elena.

"What the hell is your problem, Vicki? Do you really want to play the "all I see when I look at you card" because if you are then let me tell you all I see when I look at you, which is a sad little girl, that never gets the attention she wants, so you have to go and date my little brother because he's the only guy that won't treat you like the trash you are. I've been as kind to you as I can be, considering you slept with my boyfriend and now you're sleeping with my brother, but I will not let you just go ahead and threaten my sister, nor let you play any games with Jeremy. So I swear to god Vicki, if you so much as touch a hair on my sister again and/or Jeremy, I will not hesitate to shove a stake right through your heart. Got it?" I say menacingly, having no idea where this badass side of me came from.

The look in Vicki's eyes is monstrous and as she goes to lunge for me, but is quickly interjected by Stefan who holds her against the wall until she calms down, however, we don't wait to watch that as Elena grabs my arm and we run outside of the Boarding House. "What in the world were you thinking starting that?" Elena almost yells at me.

Rolling my eyes I say "Oh what? She deserved it and you know it".

Before Elena could scold me anymore, Stefan had found his way to us and tells Elena and I "Vicki is on edge right now, imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin, and then when you throw in her other issues" he trails off.

"How long before it settles? Hours? Days? Weeks?" my twin asks annoyed.

Shrugging his shoulders all Stefan tells her is that "There is no rule book when it comes to this".

Piping up I ask him "Well, how long did it take for you?".

Stefan sighs "A while, but I had no one to help me. I had to do it on my own, and the hardest thing to do is to resists certain people, especially when you're new. It's difficult to separate your emotions, love, lust, anger, desire. It can all blur into one urge, hunger".

"What does that even mean?" Elena asks.

"It means that she cannot see Jeremy since she could hurt him" Stefan looks at us.

"Or worse" I mutter.

Hearing what I said, Stefan looks at me seriously "I am not going to let anybody get hurt".

Grabbing my arm, Elena tells Stefan "We need to get going".

"Elena, please" Stefan tries to have my sister stay.

Shaking her head at him, Elena says "I'm sorry, but there's only so much I can take Stefan" before the two of us leave to return home, without so much as glancing back even though I noticed the pained look on my sister's face.

•••

Elena and I were making our way inside when we heard Jeremy talking in the kitchen, sharing a confused look, we walked to where he was and heard "You gotta call me, Vic. I don't get it. What's going on with you? Please just call me" before hanging up on what I'm assuming was her voicemail.

Looking at Elena, I make our presence known. "Hey Jer, so, do you want to hang out with your two annoying, older sisters tonight? We could go to the Halloween thing at school, it could be fun" I say, trying to sound as enthusiastic as I can.

Jeremy pours himself a glass of orange juice as he replies "Uh, sure, cool, sounds fun, can't wait".

As he turns around, Elena says "I know that you're upset about Vicki and I heard she called Matt. But, Jer, she needs to get better, the best thing you can do is to let her go" _wow, subtly Elena._

Confused Jeremy asks "What does that even mean, "let her go"? Oh, okay, sure. Since we're such experts on letting people go, right?" _okay harsh._

Adding myself into the conversation to back up Elena I tell him "I know that you might not see it but trust us, it's for the best".

Walking closer, Jeremy looks between the two of us before saying "Look, for months after mom and dad died, I felt like crap, like nothing really even mattered crap. But now, I'll get these moments and things will start to feel better, and Vicki was in every single one of them. So, the two of you may not see it, but trust me, keeping me away from her is not for the best". Jeremy turns on his heels and walk out of the kitchen, presumably to his room.

Turning to Elena I say "We have to figure out a way to keep the two of them away from each other" and Elena nods her head before I add "Great, and now I have to go and fish out a costume from somewhere in the depths of my wardrobe".

"I just hope that tonight, is normal, for the most part" Elena says before I leave her and make my way to my own room in order to get ready.

•••

My siblings and I arrived at the school for our Halloween dance, Jeremy dressed up as an emo (aka, himself), Elena as a nurse which was the same costume from last year, and I managed to find a long-sleeved, white, bodycon dress and some small white fairy wings that Elena had in her room. As we walked inside, we were immediately greeted by Matt who coincidentally enough, was dressed in his doctors costume from last year.

"You went with last year's costume too?" Matt asks my sister.

Shrugging her shoulders she says "Yeah, I didn't know I was coming until an hour ago".

Nodding his head, Matt replies "Me neither" before moving his attention to Jeremy in which he jokes "And you're dressed up as...you?" before Jeremy makes a face and walks away from us.

"We're fighting" I add.

"Yeah, Vick and I got into it as well. I'm trying not to be so strict on her tonight but a part of me didn't want me to let her out of might sight" Matt informs us.

My eyes go wide as alarm bells go off in my head, I look at Elena who has the same expression washed over her. "Vicki, Vicki is here?" I ask him.

Nodding his head he says "Yeah, you can't miss her. She's dressed as a vampire".

"Where did Jeremy go?" Elena asks but not expecting an answer.

Confused Matt asks us "What's wrong?".

"We have to go find him, excuse us" I say as I take Elena's arm and we run through the crowd looking for our brother. "This bitch is really getting on my nerves" I mutter. Making our way through the hallways of our schools, Elena and I thankfully, find Vicki with Stefan, _that means Jeremy is safe_.

"Thank god" Elena breathes out.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asks us.

Elena informs him "We lost track of Jeremy, we were worried".

"What's going on?" I hear a voice behind us, which turns out to be Matt.

Stefan answers "Hey, uh, everything is fine".

After a second of silence, Vicki says "I told you to quit bothering me" directed towards Stefan, _what game is she playing at._

"No, Vicki, don't do this" Elena pleads.

Ignoring her, Vicki turns to Matt and says "He won't stop bothering me, Matty".

Stepping towards Stefan, he tries to act intimidating as he says "You need to back off man".

Trying to plead still Elena says "No, Matt it's okay".

"No, it's not okay. What the hell is your problem" Matt continues.

Rolling my eyes at the stupid exchange, I notice Vicki is gone and I grab Elena's arm to tug on it. "She's gone" I whisper before I pull Elena with me further down the corridor.

"Jeremy!" the two of us call out but we have no luck, we notice plenty of random kids wearing the same clothes identical to Jeremy but unluckily, it isn't him.

"What do we do?" Elena asks me worried before she continues "Where could they be?".

 _Okay, if I was at the school and wanted to be somewhere nobody could find me where would I go? Wait -_ "Elena, the busses, back entrance!" I say loudly before we make our way to the top of the school.

As we run and make our way outside we hear a yell of "Oh, my god. No! stop! Vicki! No! Ah!".

"Vicki no!" I hear Elena yell as we see Vicki attacking Jeremy, adrenaline kicks through the both of us as Elena grabs a wooden plank and hits Vicki with it before Vicki grabs her only to throw her back onto the ground. Luckily, Stefan found us and holds Vicki up against the wall before she fights back and disappears.

"Vicki!" I hear my brother yell.

Running over to Jeremy I grab his arm and tell him, "We need to leave now. You need to get out of here!".

Having the same idea as me Stefan runs over to us and says "Go, get inside, go!".

Nodding my head I grab Jeremy and race towards the door but before we make it through, I feel Jeremy pushed out of my arms and an excruciating feeling pulse throughout my body, starting from my neck. It takes me half a second to realise that Vicki is biting my neck and I scream as I slowly feel myself being drained. Before any serious damage is done, Vicki immediately pulls back and I open my eyes to see Stefan standing behind her and a stake piercing through Vicki's body. Vicki stumbles backwards as she falls to the gorund.

"Vicki, Vicki, Vicki!" I hear my brothers strangled cries for her as he witnesses the events unfolding.

As Elena makes her way over, I tell her and Stefan "Go, take him home, please".

"Klary, you-" Elena begins but I cut her off.

"I'm fine, you need to go now, take him home, please" I beg.

Nodding her heads, Stefan helps Jeremy up and Elena leaves with them. As I turn around, emotions hit me as I see Vicki's lifeless body on the gorund. I walk over to her before I immediately break down. _Oh my god Vicki, no, Jeremy, Matt, this shouldn't of happened. This is his fault, it's all his fault, why would he do such a thing._ As I think of Damon, the monster who did this, I hear his voice.

"You should go, I got this" he says.

Looking up at him standing above me, I myself stand up in order for him to not intimade me. "You did this, this is all your fault" I say.

"You confuse me for someone with remorse" is his reply. Anger courses through me at his reply and I raise my hand to slap him, only for him to grab my hand before it reaches his face and he pulls me close to him "None of this matter to me, none of it" he looks into my eyes before letting me go and I step back to put space between us.

"People die around you, how could it not matter? It matters and you know it does!" I say angrily before I raise my hand to slap him, and this time I do.

Damon's neck snaps towards mine, his eyes cold and he makes an "mm" sound. I hold my ground and don't falter before he looks from my face to my bleeding neck, "You should really go. Your wounds are bleeding, you need to leave".

Staring at each other for another few seconds, I step away from him and make my way out to my car. Before I reach the car, I feel someone grab my arm which makes me jump.

"Woah, woah hey, it's me" I notice Matt, "What happened?" he asks as he see's my neck.

I say the first thing that comes to my mind "Oh, just some kid with fake blood, I need to go home and shower".

"I can't find Vicki anywhere, she bailed on me, again" he says sad.

The grief and guilt flows through me as I look at Matt, _Matt, my friend since we were in diapers._ "I'm sorry, I haven't seen her" I lie through my teeth.

Matt sighs and looks to the floor before looking back up at me "Is this what I'm in for? A lifetime of worrying about her".

Placing my hand on his shoulder I look into his eyes and tell him, "It'll be okay Matt". But even I didn't believe myself.

•••

I make my way up my front porch after arriving home and see Elena and Stefan sitting outside. "Where is he?" I ask.

"Inside" Stefan replies.

"I was waiting for you" is all Elena says before she gets up and walks over to me and hugs me. "I'm so sorry" she whispers.

Shaking my head I tell her, "It's not your fault", as we let go of our embrace, we turn towards our front door and make our way inside and find our brother, heartbroken, on his bed. We sit down in front of him, and I place my hand over the hands he has placed on his knees as he's curled up.

Elena is the first to speak "Do you understand what happened tonight?".

Shaking his head, Jeremy says "No, I mean, I know what I saw but I don't understand".

"She was going to kill Klary, and hurt us" Elena continues.

"Now she's dead, Vicki is dead" our brother becomes hysterical and my heart breaks.  
"I'm so sorry Jer" I apologize.

"Make it stop, it hurts" is all he says and Elena and I move so that we can hold him.

"It'll be okay" Elena whispers.

Jeremy raises his head and looks at us, "Why does everybody have to die on me?" he asks.

"Oh my god, Jer, come here" I say as Elena and I hold him tighter.

•••

Almost an hour later, Elena and I make our way outside and see Stefan still sitting there. "Are you okay?" Elena asks him, referring to him killing Vicki.

Guiltily Stefan replies "I wanted to help her, and I couldn't. How is he?".

"He's a mess, I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid".

"What can I do to help? I'll do anything" Stefan says.

Elena looks from me to Stefan and asks him "Can you make him forget?".

Shocked I look at her and say "Elena, no!".

"Please, I don't know how he will get past this. I just want him to forget eveything that happened" she replies.

"Are you insane? You are not tampering with his memories, what if he finds out? Elena, no, he needs to remember this, we will help him" I try.

"Because he allowed us to help him the last time? Klary, he won't be able to handle this" Elena continues.

Shaking my head I look at her and say "I don't agree with you, I want no part in this".

Igoring my pleas, Elena asks Stefan again "Please".

"If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work because of who I am., how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right" Stefan says.

"I can do it, if that's what you want", _no, god, please, not him._

Stefan, Elena, and I turn around to see the older Salvatore brother. "It's what I want" Elena says.

"Well I don't" I add before continuing "I want no part in this" and I leave them alone on the porch.

•••

As I lay in bed, I hear somewhere make there way into my room, looking up I see Damon. "Get out" I tell him.

"I just wanted you to know that I compelled Jeremy" he says.

"I dont care, now get out. I want nothing to do with you" I tell him again.

Before Damon leaves, I almost swear that I heard him apologize but before I could question it, he was gone.

•••

 _Dear Diary,  
Why? Why do we wish for people to be good, even when we know they're nothing but trouble. Tonight was the first night since the accident that I genuinely believed I was going to die. The idea of death frightens me, leaving everyone and everything behind. When I said I wanted to start new, I didn't mean this._

* * *

 **A/N - I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, I had fun writing it! Once again, thank you to everyone who follows, favourites, and reviews this story, it truly means a lot to me. Also, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave it in a review and I will answer you once the next chapter is up. Thank you for reading xxx**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Guest: Really? I love the first season! It's tied as my favourite with season two. Hopefully you'll find it interesting, I've already got my backstory and whatnot ready for this narrative and I personally think it's really interesting (but maybe I'm a bit bias, haha)._

* * *

162 CANDLES

After what happened with Vicki, it didn't take long for the police to begin questioning. Sheriff Forbes called the house earlier in the morning to have Elena, Jeremy, and I all come down to the station to get our stories. I left before my siblings because honestly, I really didn't want to have anything to do with Elena after what she had Damon do to our brother, I mean who does that? And I haven't even seen Jeremy, so I have no idea what happened with the whole mind compulsion situation. Not only that, but when Damon came into my room after what he done, I could've sworn I heard him apologise, but I didn't get my hopes up, which is something I'm beginning to learn.

•••

"Where did Vicki say she was going?" was the first line of questioning that Sheriff Forbes asks me.

Shaking my head I inform her, "I don't know, she didn't tell anyone".

"Not even her own brother?" she continues to question.

"I don't think so, Vicki is kind of notorious for just doing whatever she wants without telling anyone".

Taking down notes as I speak, the Sheriff looks at me before asking "Is there anyone I can talk to who might know what happened to her prior her leaving town?".

"Stefan might know, Elena and I asked him to help her. He had been through a similar situation, so we thought if he could help her, he would also be helping our brother" I say, trying to make up something that actually seems liable.

Raising an eyebrow, she asks "So Stefan got involved because you and Elena asked him too?".

Nodding my head I say "Yeah, Stefan's a good guy and we thought he could be fresh eyes to the whole thing".

Seeming to believe me, the Sheriff goes to her next series of questions "What was her behaviour like before leaving town?".

"Um, she was acting pretty sketchy. Like she was coming down from something, but for the most part, she was going up and down with her emotions" I tell her, _well that's not a complete lie._

"Any signs of aggression or violence?".

"No" I reply, _but that's a lie_.

"So, you believe that Vicki really has left town?" Sheriff Forbes asks her final question.

 _No, her body is out there in a ditch somewhere._ "Yes" I reply.

"Okay, thank you Klarissa. You're free to go" she tells me.

Standing up, I offer a small smile before heading outside where Aunt Jenna, Elena, and Jeremy were waiting. "Hey, you okay?" Aunt Jenna asks.

I nod my head and say "Yeah, all good. I just really want to go home".

As we walk outside the police station, Stefan is waiting outside for Elena, I presume. "You guys go ahead, I'll meet you at the car" I hear Elena say. I choose to ignore her and walk with Jenna and Jeremy.

I turn to look at Jeremy, and talk to him for the first time today. "Jer, you all good? I know you and Vicki were really close" I ask him.

Jeremy smiles at me, _that's new,_ "I'm okay. I mean, I'll miss her, but I know it's for the best", _okay super weird, I guess the vampire trick actually worked._ Before I get another word in, the car door opens with a sulky Elena sliding into the seat next to Jeremy. None of us say another word before we leave for home.

•••

Right as we arrived home, I dived straight onto the couch as Elena heads up to her room and Jeremy into the kitchen. All this lying and vampire stuff was exhausting me out and this must of shown because as soon as Jenna sat on the couch next to me she said "You're wallowing".

"Yeah, well so are you" I comment.

Sighing, Jenna says "At least you weren't dumped".

I look at her and say "Well, Logan's a jerk".

"Can you two keep it down, I'm trying to do homework" I hear come from behind us.

Jenna and I look at each other with raised eyebrows and confused expressions. We sit up and turn around and see Jeremy say at the table, with actual homework.

"Are you actually doing homework?" I ask him in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm way behind and I need to finish this" he says.

"What do you think? Alien?" I murmur to Jenna.

"Definitely some sort of replicant" she replies.

"He can hear you" Jeremy says to us, but I can see the ghost of a smile on his face.

Before I can return my focus back to the television, I hear our doorbell ring. I get up and make my over and am pleasantly greeted by my best friend. "Hey Bon".

Smiling at me, she walks into the house "Hey Klary, is Elena upstairs?".

"Uh, yeah, why?" I ask.

"Well, I came over to talk to the two of you. So come on" Bonnie says as she grabs my arm and drags me upstairs into my sister-who-I'm-not-talking-to's room.

"You up?" Bonnie asks my sister as we make our way into her room.

Looking between us, Elena says "Nope" before throwing her bed covers over her head. Bonnie throws me a look before walking over to my sister to pull the covers back only for Elena to protest "No, no!".

"Why haven't you called me back?" Bonnie asks her.

"I'm sorry" Elena apologises.

Adding another question, Bonnie asks "Are you gonna stay in there forever?".

Elena replies "Yep".

Sighing, Bonnie grabs my arm and pulls me with her to get into Elena's bed, "Move over, what's going on?".

"Stefan and I broke up" Elena says.

"I'm sorry, are you okay? Wait, that was stupid. I know I've been MIA recently, I suck" Bonnie says.

"If you want to make it up to me, then get my mind off of it please" Elena asks.

"Just remember you asked for it" Bonnie smiles before getting out of the bed and walking around the room to shut the windows, and Elena and I share a confused look as she takes one of her pillows and rips it open to empty the feathers onto the bed.

"Hey!" Elena exclaims.

Bonnie looks at her and says "Be patient, okay, I need you two to swear your secrecy".

"It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff" Elena replies and I scoff, _that's an understatement._

Tilting her head to the side Bonnie says "I mean it, swear. I'm technically not suppose to be showing you this".

"Okay, we swear" I tell her.

"Alright so there's no window opens right? No fan or air conditioning?" Bonnie asks.

"None, what are you doing?" I reply.

Raising her hands above the feathers, Bonnie says "Grams just taught me this. You're gonna love it, ready?". The two of us nod before Bonnie begins to concentrate and - _oh my god, did she just levitate a feather. Oh my god, she's doing it again._ This time Bonnie doesn't need to hold her hands above the feathers as they swirl around us in the air, Elena and I continue to look around in amazement. "It's true, everything my Grams told me. It's impossible, but it's true. I'm a witch" Bonnie informs us with a smile.

Nodding our heads, I reply "We believe you Bonnie.

"It's weird huh? After all the jokes about being psychic and I really am a witch. Wait you don't think I'm a freak now, do you?" Bonnie asks as she lays the feathers back onto the bed.

"No of course not" I tell my best friend who gives me a thankful smile in return.

Elena adds "I just don't understand, if your Grams asked you to keep all of this a secret, why did you tell us?".

"You two are my best friends, I couldn't keep a secret like this from you" Bonnie says, and yep, there's more guilt swirling around in my stomach.

Suddenly, Elena stands up from the bed with determination and says "I've got somewhere I need to be, but I'll be back okay? I just have to do something", which I'm going to assume is code for 'I need to see Stefan because I feel guilty keeping all these secrets from everyone'.

Elena leaves Bonnie and I alone in her room, and before either of us make a conversation her phone rings. "Hello" Bonnie answers, "Oh, hey Care. I'm with Klary, yeah I'll put you on speaker, hold up".

As Bonnie puts it on speaker, Caroline's voice fills the room "Okay, I'm throwing a party, tonight, at the grill, so you two have to come! Oh and tell Elena as well".

"Will do Care" I say.

"Alright, I'll see you two lovely ladies tonight" Caroline says before hanging up.

Looking at me Bonnie says "Well, I guess we're partying tonight".

"Finally! I need a drama free, fun night" I add with a smile.

•••

It's around six o'clock when I start getting ready to leave for Caroline's party. I throw on my outfit of a navy blue, satin cami, black skinny jeans, paired with a black leather jacket and black booties, _wow I wear a lot of black._ I grab my bag before heading downstairs, where I notice Elena shutting the front door. "Who was at the door?" I ask her.

Startled she looks up at me and says, "Oh just Stefan".

"What was he doing here?".

"Oh, I went over there today to talk but I didn't get to so he came over here to see what I wanted" she says, _so I was right_.

"Okay, that's very vague. What happened when you went around there earlier that you couldn't talk to him?" I ask.

Looking at me almost sheepishly Elena informs me "There was a girl in the towel, Lexi, she's a friend of Stefan's. I got confused, and kind of assumed…" she trails off.

"You thought he slept with her?" I ask and she nods her head slightly. "Wait, is there another vampire in town? Bloody hell, literally" I add.

"She doesn't seem too bad. Anyways, why are you dressed up?" my twin asks, changing the subject.

"I'm going to Caroline's party, are you coming?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I wasn't but I've changed my mind. It's Stefan's birthday so, I thought I should go celebrate, be civil and all that" she says.

"Right, well if you get changed, I can drive you" I tell her.

"Okay, hey, can we please talk? This is the most I've heard from you the entire day" Elena asks, _oh boy._

Shaking my head I say, "There isn't anything to talk about".

"Klary, please. I did what I thought was right" she tries with me again.

"No, you took the easy option. No one deserves to have their memory tampered with like that, and besides, now Jeremy is acting different. Just because you think what you did what was right doesn't mean it was. But what can I do about it now, the damage is done. I'm over it, so can you please just go get dressed so we can leave" I rant.

Elena murmurs a quick "Okay" before heading up into her room to change.

•••

Arriving at the grill, I immediately beeline it for a booth to sit down. I noticed Stefan at the pool table with some blonde, who I assume is 'towel girl' as my sister nicknamed her. I also notice Caroline and Bonnie having some weird conversation, _so much for drama free._ I focus back to the table, and notice the chair opposite me is occupied by the devil himself. "What do you want Damon?" I ask.

"And hello to you to Angel" he smirks.

Raising my eyebrow I say "Ugh, really? Look, I'm not in the mood for your little games, so if you'd please, go away".

"Does it get tiring being so righteous all the time?" Damon asks me laced with sarcasm.

"It flares up in the presence of psychopaths" I rebuttal.

"Ouch! Well, consider this psychopath's feelings get hurt" he replies.

As a moment of silence holds over us, I study Damon's face before asking him "What did you do to my brother?".

"I'm gonna need a less vague question" he replies.

"Jeremy, he's been acting different. What you did to him, with his memories of Vicki, what else did you do to him?" I ask.

"Elena asked me to take away his memory of all the bad stuff. She wanted me to take away his suffering" he says as if it makes sense.

"But he's acting different. He seems okay with everything, a little too okay for that matter. I mean he's studying, not doing drugs, not drinking. Are you sure you didn't do something else?" I continue to ask.

Damon looks me in the eye before softly saying, "Klary, I took away his suffering".

"Why did you do it? For Elena, I mean" I ask him the question that's been sitting in the back of my mind.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"When Elena suggested the idea, I told you I didn't want you to, but you did what Elena wanted, why?".

"If your asking me if I did it for Elena then my answer is no" is all he replies.

"But you get nothing out of it, which is unlike you Damon. So, why did you do it?" I continue.

Damon softly smiles before saying "I didn't do it for Elena. I did it for you. Because I knew, somewhere deep down inside, you wanted his suffering to ease as well. So, I did it because I knew that even though you would be pissed at first, you'd get over it and wouldn't see it as such a bad thing for him in the end. You care so much about the people around you, it's refreshing to see. But I knew you wouldn't be able to make a tough decision like that, so I made it for you". _Okay, definitely was not expecting that answer._ Before I can reply, Damon looks around abruptly and says "I gotta go, nice chat, Angel".

And the only thing I can manage to say before he is out of hearing length I say, "Stop calling me that!" and I can see the forming of a smirk.

"Ugh, I don't understand how you can tolerate him" I hear an unfamiliar voice beside me.

As I look up I notice it's the blonde girl that was with Stefan earlier. "Believe me, I don't" I reply and she laughs before sliding into the spot where Damon had sat.

"I'm Lexi, a friend of Stefan's" she introduces herself.

Nodding my head I say, "I know, you're the towel girl".

"Uh, so that's my reputation now. Well, I've been called worse" she jokes which it's now my turn to laugh.

"I'm Klary" I introduce myself now before I notice two shots in her hands and add "Please tell me that's tequila" at which she nods her head and slides me one before I throw it back, "I needed that, thank you".

"I don't blame you, it's rough being introduced to the world of the supernatural. Especially when you're still in high school" Lexi says.

"I know that Stefan's a good guy, and Damon, well Damon is Damon. But, I'm still torn between whether or not I even want to be a part of your world. I mean, so much bad has already happened and they've only been in town for just over a month. It's all just so confusing" I open up to her, I like her, she reminds me of a hybrid between Bonnie and Caroline.

Nodding her head in understanding she says "I know, i went through all that as well. But honestly, it's not as scary as you think. And besides, Stefan and even Damon won't harm a hair on your head, those two would even protect you if it came down to it. I know it can be scary and morally conflicting, but it's worth a shot right?".

"You know, you give really good advice, Lexi" I smile at her.

"So I've been told, well now I need to go and find out the older one's diabolical plan I know he has lingering in his mind, so I will talk to you later Klary" Lexi returns a smile before heading off into the direction of Damon. Not long after she begins to talk to him, I notice Sheriff Forbes and two other deputies walking into the bar and heading straight towards Damon and Lexi. _What is going on?_ I see a slightly movement of Sheriff Forbes hand and was looks like a syringe, which she then plunges into Lexi which makes her gasp. Standing up from my booth, I watch as they take her away outside and I run towards Stefan and Elena.

"Oh my god" I hear Stefan say.

"What is it?" Elena asks.

"This way" I make myself known as we head towards the front door only to be blocked by an officer.

"Can't go out this way" he says so we re-route.

Stefan, Elena, and I make our way towards to side entrance and we walk outside just in time to see Sheriff Forbes firing bullets at Lexi, who happens to be fighting it off. _Oh my god, please be safe._ Before Lexi can attack the Sheriff, Damon appears out of nowhere with a stake in hand and drives it straight through her, killing her. A choked sob escaped my mouth as I cover it.

"Oh my god" I hear Stefan whisper in disbelief as he pulls Elena and I from the sight.

As the scene clears, Stefan begins to walk away. Elena and I follow, "Stefan, Stefan!" my sister calls out for him.

Turning around and looking at us with rage he exclaims "He killed her! He killed Zach, he killed Tanner, he turned Vicki, I have to kill him!".

"No, Stefan you can't do that" Elena says to him.

"Why are you trying to save him? He is never going to change, don't you see that? He's a monster!" Stefan's rage intensifies.

Grabbing his arm, Elena says "I'm not trying to save him! I'm trying to save you!".

"Stefan, you have no idea what this could do to you! Elena's right, you can't do that" I add, trying to keep my voice as calm as I can.

Stefan ignored us and continues "Everywhere I've been, pain and death follow. Damon follows me, I won't put up with it no more".

"Stefan please, please just talk to me and let me be here for you" Elena attempts.

"No, you were right to stay away from me. The both of you" is all Stefan says before turning around and walking into the night.

Turning to face Elena, I look at her and try to reason "Come on, let's go home. He won't do anything, you know he won't. It'll be okay, we can talk to him tomorrow".

Nodding her head, Elena looks as if she wants to cry but instead puts on a brave face as we walk back to the car and head home, trying to make sense of what has happened tonight.

•••

 _Dear Diary,  
It happened again, he did it again. Damon has no ounce of humanity left within him. I really believed that he, somewhere deep down, has a good heart. But I was wrong. Damon is a monster. He only cares for himself, how can one person reach that point? I don't know what to do anymore. I'm torn between two worlds. And I'm scared. I'm scared of what could happen to me, to my family, to my friends. If I allow myself to be a part of their world, what will happen?_

* * *

 **A/N - There it is! I wish Lexi survived, but unfortunately it's needed for the narrative further down the line, but don't worry! It will not be the last we see of her, if only she was alive because she gives some kick-ass advice! I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and once again thank you to everyone who is reviewing, favourting, and following this story! If you have any questions, please leave it in a review and I will answer it! Thank you for reading xx**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

* * *

HISTORY REPEATING: Part One

After everything that has happened this past week the one thing I wish I didn't have to do, was face school. Lexi's death still wasn't out of my mind, and the past two nights have been accompanied by nightmares. Nightmares which replay the scene that unfolded in front of us; Damon killing Lexi, the look of betrayal on her face, and her lifeless body which had turned cold and grey. Lexi was kind from what I could tell, and I just don't understand how Damon could kill her and in the process, completely destroy his brother. But alas, here I am standing outside of Mystic Falls High with Elena and Caroline, with Caroline complaining about Bonnie and some necklace.

"Have you even talked to Bonnie" I hear my sister ask our blonde friend.

Caroline shakes her head as she answers "No, I'm mad at her, she has to make the first move".

"Or you could, you know, be the bigger person" I add.

"Impossible in her presence" Caroline says.

Looking at her with raised eyebrows Elena asks "Why are you so pissed at her anyways?".

Our friend replies "She's a thief, that's why. I gave her my necklace, and she refuses to give it back. It's a matter of principle".

"Caroline, it's just a necklace" I tell her.

"But it's mine!" Caroline exclaims to me.

I retort "You sound like a two year old".

Before Caroline can reply, Elena butts in "Okay can you two stop, seriously".

Caroline huffs before changing the subject "Well it's your turn now, where is Stefan? Have you two talked?".

"He's avoiding me" Elena informs her.

"Why?" Caroline asks.

Elena hesitates before she just comes up with "It's complicated" and before she can elaborate, the bell goes, "I'll see you later" she continues.

"Yeah, bye Care" I add, since Elena and I both have history first period. Caroline waves us goodbye and as we walk to the classroom I ask my sister "So, who do you think our new teacher will be?".

Elena groans, "I'm praying they haven't got Mrs. McCullough to fill in".

"Yeah there's only so many 'When I was your age' stories I can tolerate before sticking knives in my ears" I agree with her as we finally make it to class and sit down at our desks.

As I pull out my notebook and pen I hear "Good morning everyone" and as I look up, I notice a man in his early thirties, _uh that must be the new teacher._ "Alright" he mumbles as he turns around to write his name on the chalkboard **ALARIC SALTZMAN**.

As he writes, Bonnie walks into the class late, looking dishevelled. Elena and I share a look before we make eye contact with our friend as she sits in her seat. Elena mouths "Are you okay?" to which Bonnie just shrugs.

Before we can question anymore, our new teacher begins to introduce himself "Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful, I know it doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins and my family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce _A_ laric but it's Al _a_ ric, okay? So, you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher".

Turning my head I look at Elena and mouth, "He's cute" to which Elena lets out a little giggle before we pay our attention back to him and begin to learn.

•••

School had finished but Bonnie, Elena, and I were all sitting down outside listening to Bonnie tell us about what happened to her this morning. "And then, I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's church before I woke up back in the woods" Bonnie finishes up telling us. Apparently she had a nightmare about her ancestor but she also happened to sleepwalk her way into the woods which is not only creepy, but scary.

"And you always see your ancestor Emily?" Elena asks.

Bonnie nods her head and then asks us "Do you believe in ghosts?".

"Two weeks ago I would have said no, but now…" I trail off and look at Elena who nods her head.

"I think I'm being haunted" Bonnie says.

Elena replies "I don't get it though, why Emily?".

Shrugging her shoulders, Bonnie answers "Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the Civil War days, and that this medallion was hers", Bonnie holds the necklace in her hands and continues, "It's a witch's talisman".

"Wait, is that the same necklace that Caroline wants back?" I ask to which Bonnie nods her head.

"And it all started when you got the necklace?" my twin asks.

Bonnie nods "I think she's using it to communicate with me".

"Well, what does Grams say?" I ask her.

Bonnie exasperates, "I can't call her. She's gonna tell me to embrace it. I don't want to embrace it, I want it to stop".

Before anymore can be said on the topic, Elena spots Stefan sitting on the opposite side of the field and looks at us "I'll be right back, meet you at the car alright?".

Bonnie and I nod our heads at her and once she's left Bonnie turns to me and says, "I'm gonna go to the car, you wait for Elena, yeah?".

"Yeah" I reply and Bonnie leaves.

I watch from the table as Stefan and Elena interact because I hear a "Boo" mumbled behind me which makes me jump.

"God, Tyler? Why do you always do that" I say annoyed.

Holding his hands up, he apologises "I'm sorry" through his laughing.

"What do you want Ty?" I ask him.

"I just feel like I haven't seen you in a while, wanted to see how you were?".

I tell him "I'm alright, anyways I should really be asking you that question. I mean, Vicki just disappeared and you two had your thing".

Tyler responds "I'm good, Vicki and I were never serious anyways. But uh, Klary, I just wanted to say that, I'm not going to stop apologising for what I did, it was horrible. I just miss you, and I'd really like it if we could start again, as friends I mean".

Looking at Tyler, I search for any red flags but I come up with nothing so I nod my head and offer him a smile, "Yeah, Ty, sounds good".

Smiling back at me Tyler says "Okay, great, cool, uh, I have to get to practice, but I'll see you around yeah?".

"Yeah" I reply and Tyler walks off.

"God, that was painful to watch" I hear someone say next to me, knowing exactly who it is.

Rolling my eyes I look at the culprit, "What the hell do you want? Why are you here?" I ask Damon but he ignores me.

"What's up with you and him?" he asks me.

"Why are you jealous?" I say and raise an eyebrow.

Damon smirks at me but ignores my comment and answers my earlier question "I'm here because your little witch friend has something that belongs to me and I want it back".

"Bonnie? _Bonnie,_ look Damon, stay the hell away from Bonnie or I swear to god-" he cuts me off.

"Okay down kitty, put your claws away. I'm not gonna hurt your friend, however I do want my necklace back so-" this time I cut him off.

"Wait, you mean the one Caroline gave to her? But, _oh,_ so that's why Caroline wants it back so badly" I comment.

"Yes, but since she's too incompetent to get it, I'm enlisting your help. I need you to get it for me" he says.

Looking at him I snort before I start laughing "You really think I'm going to help you? You have to be delusional".

"Great, you hate me too. Look Lexi needed to die" Damon comments.

I reply "No, she didn't. You killed her because you have some sneaky diabolical plan you think no one has picked up on yet, but I'm putting the pieces together, Damon. You know, you're way too obvious".

Raising his eyebrows Damon says "Well look at you, Nancy Drew. Look I need my necklace".

Noticing Elena walking over to us with furrowed brows I threaten him "And I really don't care, but what I do care about is my family and friends so stay away from me, and Elena, and Jeremy, and Caroline, and especially Bonnie, got it?".

Damon just smirks and before he can say anything, Elena grabs my arm and pulls me away "Damon is dangerous, what were you doing?".

"I know that, it's not like I had a choice. He doesn't leave me alone" I tell her but all I get is a glare and as I look back, Damon is gone.

•••

"He's bad news, Elena. He really scares me" Bonnie says as she drives along the road.

"You need to stay as far away from Damon as possible" Elena replies with a tone of seriousness.

Bonnie exclaims "I'm trying! He just keeps showing up!".

Adding into the conversation I say "Yeah, he has a habit of doing that. Look, I don't think Damon would do anything to seriously hurt you but I agree with Elena, stay away from him, ignore him, whatever, just don't get involved with anything that includes him".

"I don't want you to be alone, you're sleeping at ours tonight, we can have a sleepover, make a whole night out of it" Elena suggests.

Bonnie looks at Elena and then at me before pulling over the side of the road and getting out of the car. "Bonnie, what are you doing?" I yell from the back seat.

I watch as Bonnie rips off the necklace and throws it in a random field and walks back to get into the car. "Are you okay?" Elena asks as soon as she's in her seat.

"Now I am, all my problems were because of that thing. I can't believe I didn't do that sooner" Bonnie says with relief.

"What's your Grams gonna say?" Elena asks her.

Bonnie responds "Grams isn't the one being haunted by a hundred and fifty-year-old ghost, is she?".

Sighing Elena looks at her and says "Okay then" and Bonnie focuses back on the road as we drive home to our house.

•••

Bonnie, Elena, and I were inside waiting for Caroline to show up to this sleepover Elena has us all roped into, but when the doorbell rang it turned out to be Stefan rather than my blonde best friend, so Elena answers the door as Bonnie and I talk.

"Are you gonna be alright with Caroline here? I mean, you two haven't exactly gotten along with recent events" I question her.

"As long as she doesn't cause any more drama, it'll be all good. Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about Damon" she changes the topic.

Confused I ask "Damon? What about him?".

"Is there something going on between the two of you?" she tries to ask nonchalantly.

Raising my eyebrows, I say "And what brought on this line of questioning?".

"It's just, well, I saw you two today, after he, _you know_ , and the two of you looked cosy. I just want to make sure you're safe, I mean, he's kind of a psychopath" Bonnie comments.

"Okay, Damon and I were not 'cosy', that's just how he is, he gets up in your face to intimidate you, I mean, sure he's cute and all but like you said, he's a psychopath. Besides, after what he did to Caroline", _and everyone else,_ "I would never even think about going there".

"So you do think he's cute?" Bonnie asks.

"Really? That's all you got from that?" I look at her.

Shrugging her shoulders she says, "If Damon wasn't, well, _Damon,_ you two would look good together".

"Okay, this conversation is ending, right now" I mutter.

"All I'm saying is, no matter how cute he is, I think you should stay away from him, he isn't good Klary" Bonnie lectures me.

"Easier said than done" I mumble under my breath.

Thankfully, I'm saved as Elena walks back into the kitchen with Caroline who must of arrived after Stefan, and she brought food. However, what I'm not thankful for, is the awkward silence that washes over the four of us as Elena sorts out the plates and Caroline pulls out the take-away food. As she pulls out the food, Bonnie gives her a smile to which Caroline glares at her before looking at me to which I respond with a "Talk to her" face.

Caroline sighs and looks at Bonnie "I'm sorry. There. I said it. If you want the ugly-ass necklace, keep it. It's yours".

Bonnie looks at us guilty and asks her "Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?".

"You threw it away?" Caroline exclaims annoyed.

"I know it sounds crazy, but the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it" Bonnie tries to explain.

Caroline replies "You could have just given it back to me".

Interrupting them I add "Why? So you could give it back to Damon?", which catches her off guard.

Silent for a second, Caroline calms down and says "Screw Damon" and then changes the conversations "Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?".

"Mine's in my bag" Bonnie informs her.

Caroline turns and searches through Bonnie bag for the manicure kit and as she does asks Elena "So, how long do you think this fight with Stefan will it last, is it like a permanent thing?".

"I don't know, Caroline" Elena responds.

Suddenly Caroline's voice sounds angry as she says "Why are you such a liar, Bonnie?".

Shocked Bonnie replies "What?".

"Caroline!" Elena and I yell at the same time.

Turning around, Caroline has, _oh my god Caroline's holding the weird crystal that Bonnie through in the grass._ Bonnie, Elena, and I all wear the same astonished expression. Bonnie is the first to speak up "I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear".

Nodding her head Elena says "It's true, Klary and I were with her and watched her throw it into a field.

Annoyed, Caroline continues "Well, then, explain it".

Bonnie looks at Elena and I and her voice drops, "Emily".

"Who's Emily?" Caroline asks confused.

"The ghost" Bonnie says.

"Oh, so the ghost has a name?" Caroline mocks.

"Can you not?" I aim at Caroline who just folds her arms.

Looking at us, Bonnie ignored Caroline's comment and says "I wonder why she won't leave me alone".

Butting in Caroline says "What is going on? Why am I not a part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time".

"That's not true" Elena tries.

"Yes it is, I can't talk to you, you don't listen" Bonnie says, now facing Caroline.

"That's not true" Caroline repeats what Elena said to her.

"I'm a witch" Bonnie tells her.

Caroline makes a screw face and retorts "Don't we all know it".

"See! That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something and you don't even hear it" Bonnie says annoyed before walking off to sit on the lounge away from Caroline.

Caroline turns to us and says "I listen, when do I not listen?".

"More like when do you listen, seriously Caroline, she's trying to tell you something and all you do is mock her. Go apologise" I say to my friend who sighs.

"Fine" she mumbles before walking over to Bonnie.

Elena and I follow but keep ourselves away from eye sight.

"Bonnie, it's just not me. I don't believe in any of the, you know, woo woo. But if you do, then I'm in and I'll listen. You're my best friend, so I'm on board with this. I also know Elena and Klary have their ears pressed against the wall as well. Look, I didn't realise how real this was for you but I'm with you now, okay?" There's a moment of silence before we hear "Klary, Elena, you can come in now, we're done" to which Elena and I giggle at each other and walk into the lounge room shyly. As we walk over, Caroline looks at us and says "Okay, there is just way too much drama in this room. So, what do you guys wanna do? Wait, I have an idea. Why don't we have a seance?".

"I don't think that's a good idea" Bonnie says nervously.

Agreeing with Bonnie I say "Yeah, if there really is a ghost stalking Bon Bon, than I really don't want it trapped in our house".

Caroline narrows her eyes at me and says "Come on! Let's summon some spirits. This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do!".

"This is not going to end well" I mumble as we all for some reason, decided to go along with it.

"Don't be such a Debbie-Downer, come on!" Caroline squeals and we walk into Elena's bedroom.

Elena grabs candles as we all sit down in a circle and light them and hold hands. "What are we doing?" Bonnie asks.

"I don't even know at this point" I mutter.

Caroline shushes and then instructs us "Be quiet and concentration. Close your eyes, and now take a deep breath. Bonnie, call to her".

"Emily you there?" Bonnie bluntly asks.

I let out a little giggle as Caroline says annoyed "Really? 'Emily, you there?' That's all you got, come on, take this seriously!".

"Fine. Emily, I call on you. I know you have a message, I'm here to listen" Bonnie speaks, this time much more serious.

Suddenly, the candles flare stronger. "Did that just…" Elena trails off, looking at all of us.

"Yeah, it just happened" Caroline confirms.

Bonnie rationalises it by saying "It's just the air conditioning".

"Ask her to show you a sign, ask her" Caroline tell Bonnie but she doesn't so Caroline continues "Emily, if you're among us, show us another sign.

We have a second and nothing happens, "See? It's not working" but as soon as Bonnie says that, the windows open and the four of us jump. "I can't, I'm done" Bonnie says as she stands up to rip the necklace off her neck and throws it to the ground which immediately makes the candles blow out, which scares us more. "Get the light! Please get the light!" Bonnie exclaims.

Elena says "I've got it" as she runs for the switch.

As the light is turned on, Bonnie gasps "Guys, the necklace. It's gone".

* * *

 **A/N - Dun, dun, dun! I decided to leave it with the cliffhanger because I thought it'd be more fun, but don't worry the next chapter will be up in a couple of days. Since I'm back at University, I won't be able to upload as frequently but I'm going to try to have at least two updates per week and depending on assignments I'll definitely still upload at least once. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it! Also, thank you once again for all the reviews, favourites, and follows for this story. If you have any questions for me, then please leave it in a review and I will answer you! Thank you for reading xx**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

* * *

HISTORY REPEATING: Part Two

"How can the necklace be gone?" Elena asks.

"Alright Caroline, you've made your point and we get it. Now give it back" I begin but trail off.

Looking at me shocked, Caroline replies "What? Well, I didn't take it. What? What happened?".

"I don't know, nothing" I say.

"Wait, is Jeremy home?" Elena asks before walking out into the hallway and calling out for our brother.

"Guys" I hear Bonnie's voice and as we notice Bonnie in the bathroom, we see the necklace on the floor to which Bonnie picks it up but before we can say anything, the door slams shut by an unknown force.

"Bonnie! Bonnie" I hear Elena yell.

I add "What's going on, Bonnie are you okay?".

"Bonnie!" Caroline yells with us as we try to get the door unlocked.

I hear Bonnie's screams and pleas and I look at my friends "I'll try the other door" and I run out to the hallway but that door is locked too, so I go back to Elena's room as the lights begin to flicker.

Caroline keeps yelling "Bonnie! Bonnie! Unlock the door!".

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Open the door!" Elena yells as well.

Suddenly everything stops and the door opens. The three of us sigh in relief and look at Bonnie who is covering her face with her hands. "What happened? Are you okay?" Elena asks.

"I'm fine" Bonnie says, her voice sounds bleak.

"Unbelievable, you were totally faking it" Caroline says annoyed.

Elena looks at her and says "Caroline, come on".

"No! You scared the hell out of me" Caroline continues.

Noticing Bonnie's quietness, I look at her "Bonnie?".

"I'm fine, everything is voice" her voice continues in monotone.

Caroline shakes her head saying "I can't believe I fell for it".

"Are you okay?" I hear Elena ask Bonnie.

"I must go" is all Bonnie says back to her.

"If she's leaving then I'm leaving!" Caroline exclaims.

Elena pleads "You guys can't leave".

"I can, I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night" Caroline says.

"Thank you for having me, I'll take it from here" Bonnie says, _why is she acting so strange?_

I turn to Bonnie and ask her "Where are you going?".

Bonnie walks towards the door and tells us "To where it all began" and she runs down the stairs.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" I hear my sister call out but our best friend doesn't turn around when suddenly it clicks.

"Oh my god! Emily" I yell which makes her stop.

Bonnie, or well, Emily turns around and says "I won't let him have it, it must be destroyed!".

"Wait!" I yell out for her but Bonnie/Emily runs out the door and the three of us quickly follow behind but as I reach the door, it's locked.

"What's happening?" I hear Caroline ask.

Confused I say "I don't know, the door, it's not…" I trail off and when the door opens, the three of us scream and Jeremy walks in confused.

"What the hell?" he asks.

"I'm out of here" Caroline says to us as she leaves our house to get into her car.

I call out for her "Caroline, wait!" but she ignores me. Turning to Elena I ask her, "What do we do? Bonnie is out there being possessed by some dead ancestor and we have no idea where she is! What the hell did she mean by 'where it all began'?".

Elena opens her mouth, only to close it as a look of sudden realisation comes over her, "Oh my god, where it all began! The church!".

Confused, I ask her "Elena, what do you mean?".

"Emily, that's where she is, we have to go now!" Elena exclaims and we quickly leave in the car to get there as quickly as we can.

•••

Elena and I run through the woods, and we see orange flames just ahead of where we were. "This way!" Elena says as she holds onto my arm and we run.

As we come to a clearing we see Bonnie, Damon, and Stefan. "Bonnie! Bonnie!" I yell out for her as I see her standing in the middle of a circle of fire. Stefan notices us and runs to hold us back as we watch Bonnie/Emily destroy the crystal as she throws it up into the air. As the crystal is destroyed, it explodes into tiny sparks and as the flame dies, I notice Damon standing there in front of her, looking angrier and angrier by the second before he runs for her and bites into her neck, "Bonnie! No!" I scream and Stefan speeds just in time to push Damon away before he can kill her.

"She's alive, but barely. I can save her" I hear Stefan say as he checks Bonnie's pulse but all I can do is stare at Damon as he looks back at me with blood covering his mouth, _Bonnie's blood_ , and suddenly I'm overcome by anger, rage, and sadness, as tears fall from my eyes and I storm towards Damon.

Damon stands there as I put as much effort as I can into hitting his chest "You're a monster! How could you!" and all Damon does is look at me with sad eyes before I feel someone's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me away. "No!" I yell as more tears fall from my eyes, as I try and lunge for Damon.

"Klary, shh, shh, it's okay. Bonnie's okay" I hear Stefan reassure me in my ear before he turns me around and holds my face in his hands which somehow begins to calm me down as he instructs me to breathe in and out. As I calm down, he lets me go and immediately my sister wraps her arms around me tightly, and the two of us cry as we wait for Bonnie to be okay.

•••

Elena and I have our arms wrapped around Bonnie, supporting her to the car. "I don't understand, what happened to me? Damon attacked me, and his face, it was…" Bonnie trails off as she faces us.

"How do you feel, are you okay?" Elena asks her.

"I'm fine, it's just this blood, I don't understand" Bonnie continues.

"It'll be okay Bon" I tell my best friend and she nods her head before her face becomes frightened as Stefan approaches us.

Noticing her expression, Stefan says "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise".

Looking between Elena and I, Bonnie asks "What's going on?".

Answering for Elena and myself, I tell Bonnie "I promise, we'll explain everything. Let's just get out of here first, okay? Bonnie, trust me, he's not going to hurt you. Come on, I'll take you to the car" and Bonnie complies as we leave Elena and Stefan alone to talk. As I help Bonnie into the car, she immediately curls up on the back seat. Slowly, I walk away from the car without making a sound, I walk to where I know Damon is sitting.

Hearing the leaves crunch, Damon looks up. "Why did you do it?" I ask him as calmly as I can.

"Why do you want to know?" Damon answers my question with another question.

"Because I know you wouldn't of hurt her for no reason. So why did you do it?" I ask again.

Damon chuckles sadly before saying "Your faith in me is astounding".

"I have no faith in you, but I refuse to believe that you're all bad. Why does the crystal matter to you so much?" I ask a different question.

"Katherine" is his only reply, _oh_.

I try again, "What about Katherine?".

"Emily, saved her, she never died. She's in the tomb, I needed the crystal to open it, but no crystal means no tomb. Meaning, everything I've done in the past one-hundred-and-forty-five years, now means nothing. I attacked Bonnie because I was mad. Because that's what I do, and I suggest, if you don't want to end up worse, you'll leave now" he threatens.

Mustering up as much courage as I can, I state "You won't hurt me Damon".

Damon looks up at me and suddenly I'm pushed against a tree with Damon in front of me, "You don't know what I'll do".

"I know you won't" I say.

"And why's that?" his face gets closer to mine.

"Because deep down inside, you like me Damon. Even if you won't admit it" I say.

Damon replies "You're walking a very dangerous line".

"It's okay Damon, because for some idiotic reason, I like you too" I tell him before I add "But you need to leave town".

"Don't worry, Angel. That's already my next plan" he responds. For some reason, as he says this, there's this tiny piece of me that hoped he would stay, _ugh I hate feelings._

"Good, because if you come near me, or anyone else I care about again, I will shove a stake through your heart" and that comment makes Damon smirk.

"Damon!" I hear Stefan's voice, "Leave her alone".

Damon and I continue to stare at each other before he steps away from me and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. "Don't worry little brother, I'm not gonna hurt her" Damon says.

As I step away from Damon, I walk back towards the car and I don't look back.

•••

Elena, Bonnie, and I all sit on Elena's bed as we explain everything that has happened since Stefan and Damon came to town. Wrapped in blankets, the three of us cry and let out everything that we've been holding in these last couple months. _How did we end up here?_

•••

 _Dear Diary,  
_ _Another person I love was almost taken from me tonight and I don't know what I would have done if I lost them. I'm losing the last shred of hope that I have left, and I don't know how much longer I can hold on. Everything is confusing me, my feelings don't make any sense. Because how can I feel this way for someone who is so wrong for me?_

* * *

 **A/N - This chapter is quite short but it's filled with all the action! I really wanted to include more Klary/Damon scenes (or should we call them Darissa or Klamon, are we at the point for shipping names yet?). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this episode, it's been my favourite to write so far. Once again, thank you to everyone who reviews, favourites, and follows this story. If you have a question for me, please leave it in a review and I will answer it. Thank you for reading xx**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

* * *

THE TURNING POINT

As the morning rolls around, I make my way out of bed as productively as one can. I felt weirdly okay, like a huge weight had been lifted off of my chest. Bonnie knew the truth now, and honestly, I think between the three of us our tears could've filled a river with all of our crying. However, there's still this part of me, that whenever I think of Damon and what he did, my chest tightens. I never thought that I felt anything real for Damon, sure I thought he was attractive but maybe he was right, maybe I do, or did, have faith in Damon. Whatever these feelings for Damon I had, I had to ignore them, I can't be his friend, or anything else for that matter. Besides, Damon was leaving Mystic Falls soon enough, and hopefully my life won't be as dangerous, even though a tiny piece of me craves the adventure of it all.

•••

Walking past Jeremy's room, I saw Elena standing at his door, who turned around when she heard footsteps. My sister leaves Jeremy to his privacy as her and I walk down the stairs. "Jeremy has his sketchpad out" she tells me and eventually Jenna when we all meet downstairs.

Jenna and my eyes widen and I let out a "No way".

"You're kidding" Jenna replies.

Elena shakes her head "Nope, but don't say a word because the minute we encourage him, he'll put it away".

"Psychology major" Jenna replies sarcastically before noticing the look on Elena's face as my sister checks her phone and continuing "So, is there an update on the Stefan situation?".

Sighing Elena says "He knows how I feel and where I stand and I know where he stands but it doesn't matter. He's leaving, moving away".

"Where is he going?" Jenna asks her.

"I've stopped asking questions, the answers get scary" Elena tells her as the three of us step outside.

"Yours leaves and mine returns" Jenna comments.

I scoff slightly "Logan's back?"

"Yeap, but I didn't let him get past the front door" Jenna replies.

Elena replies "Good".

"I hope you slammed it in his face" I add.

"Ah, medium slam" Jenna jokes.

Elena continues "Three strike rule, Jenna".

"Yep, you're not even aloud to watch the news" I joke.

Jenna nods her head agreeing with us, "No more Logan 'Scum' Fell". And with that, Elena and I head to school whilst Jenna heads off to college.

•••

Bonnie meets Elena and I out the front of the school before we walk in together. As we walk to our class, we notice Caroline and Matt looking awfully close with one another.

Elena asks "Did I miss something?" in response to seeing the two of them.

"Yeah, since when were they all chummy with each other" I add to the questioning.

Bonnie shrugs her shoulder as she answers us "They've been hanging out".

"Kind of weird, don't you think?" Elena asks her.

"She needs someone nice like him, as opposed to a homicidal vampire like Damon" Bonnie says with disdain as she looks directly at me when she says it.

"Oh what now?" I mumble but the the two girls ignore me.

"How are you doing with all of that?" Elena asks.

"I'm freaked out, I mean, Damon attacked me. I could be dead right now" she pauses, "But I'm also grateful, to Stefan, he saved my life. So, have you seen him?".

"Not since he told me he was leaving, for all I know, he's already gone" is Elena's reply.

"He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye" Bonnie defends.

I add "Yeah, I'm sure his morality handbook calls that a big no-no".

Elena narrows her eyes at me before sticking with her opinion "Yes he would, he thinks he's protecting me. Clean break and all that".

"So what are you going to do?" Bonnie asks.

"What am I supposed to do? I've already begged him not to go but if I ask again, then I'm being selfish" Elena shrugs her shoulders before adding "It is what it is".

"Way to quote Lifehouse" I joke in order to lighten the mood.

Bonnie says to Elena "Maybe it's for the best".

"What? Why?" Elena asks her, slightly offended.

"I mean, what kind of future could you have had with him if he stayed?" _ah Bonnie, the voice of reason._

Before Elena can reply, a banner falls on us which reads **'The Promise of your Future'**. Elena looks at Bonnie slightly annoyed saying "Did you just?".

"No, I swear" she responds to which Elena huffs at annoyed and walks ahead of us, to which I let out a little giggle at what just happened.

•••

When school ends, Elena and I walk outside only to notice Stefan sitting at the benches. He smiles at the two of us slightly, I turn to Elena and say "I'll meet you at home, okay? I'm gonna stop by Caroline's and see how she's doing". Elena nods her head at me, and I wave to Stefan who returns it. As I start walking away from the school, I walk past a building when all of us a sudden, I feel somebody grab me but before I can let out a scream, I feel someone put their hand on my mouth and my mind begins to fade. I hear a light chuckle in my ear before I succumb to darkness.

•••

My head is throbbing with a painful sensation as I begin to wake up. As I open my eyes, my vision is blurry at first. Almost on instinct, my hand reaches for the source of the pain on my head, I feel something wet and as I pull my hand away, I notice the blood on my fingers and fear immediately rushes through me. My eyes start to adjust to the dimly lit lighting, and I take notice of my surroundings. I'm in some type of large garage building, I can hear murmured voices, well maybe their loud, but my senses aren't fully working yet. "I have things to do, people to kill" I hear a familiar voice, but I can't place it. I turn my head to the left and am suddenly confronted with the face of a person, a dead person. As I continue to look around where I am, I witness more lifeless bodies piled on top of one another, and as this fear consumes me, my senses suddenly turn on hyper-drive and I let out an ear-piercing scream. "Speaking of which" I hear the familiar voice say before I hear footsteps walking closer to me. "Hello sleeping beauty, well you woke up just in time", as I look up I see, _wait is that, Logan Fell?_

Before I can respond, Logan grabs me and drags me "Let me go, please" I beg him.

"Mmm, nope" he decides as we suddenly stop and he holds me against his front so that he is holding one of my arms, and has his other arm hooked around my chest.

"Let her go" I hear another voice say, and wait, I know that voice.

"Damon?" I question, but it comes out as more of a whining plea.

"Angel, it's me. You'll be alright" Damon comforts me.

"Maybe she will be, maybe she won't be" Logan teases menacingly. I struggle to get out of his grip and towards Damon, but Logan just hold me in place, _damn vampire strength._ Suddenly, I hear three loud gun shots which make me shriek as I realise Logan is shooting Damon with wooden bullets. "All this violence, is making me a bit hungry" Logan comments before I feel a searing, burning pain resonate throughout my entire body. I begin to scream as I realise Logan is biting me. _Oh my god_ , but before I can think of death, Logan releases and pushes me down to where Damon is lying. "Unfortunately, she needs to be alive. If only you didn't, your blood is quite incredible, different to any I've come across so far, well I'll see you two later, however I'll be needing a head start" Logan says and I hear three more bullets being shot at Damon and then Logan disappears.

"Oh my god, Damon" I say as I gather up all the strength I have to sit next to him.

"Could you help a guy out?" he groans out, referring to the bullets in him. I nod my head and remove the wooden bullets. As Damon sits up he comments "I'm gonna kill him".

"I don't blame you" I mutter as I touch my neck softly with my hand, but I wince from the tenderness.

"Here" I hear Damon say, and I look up to see Damon offering his wrist that he bit into. Noticing the look of discomfort on my face Damon continues, "It'll heal you".

So, swallowing down my disgust I hold Damon's hand as I navigate his wrist to my mouth. At first, I wince from the taste of metal that fills my mouth but it's quickly replaced with something sweeter, something more addictive. I can feel Damon stroking my hair and so I look up to notice him watching me intensely. I let out the tiniest whimper from the warm feeling that fills my body, hoping that Damon didn't hear it but from the smirk on his lips and little twinkle in his eyes, I'm assuming he did. Slowly, I pull away from his wrist and mumble a "Thank you".

"Come on, we gotta go" Damon tells me as we stand up and begin to leave.

"Do you need to, you know?" I trail off but hinting at the question of whether or not he needs to feed.

"I'll be fine, I've got some soccer mom in the fridge" he comments.

"Gross. Wait, I have a thing at school. Oh my god, Elena is probably freaking out" my thoughts go from my mind to my mouth.

"Unless you want to walk to school covered in your own blood then we should probably get cleaned up. Come on, I'll take you to the Boarding House. And yes, I'll call Stefan so he can tell Elena what happened, don't worry" Damon says.

"How are you so okay with this?" I ask him confused.

Damon puts his hand on my shoulder, "Trust me, I'm pissed. But we need to get cleaned up before we can do anything else. Now, come on". So, instead of arguing with him like I typically would, I keep quiet and follow him.

•••

"Logan Fell is a vampire, and when I find him again, I'm going to rip him apart limb from limb" Damon tells Stefan on the phone. We had made it to the Boarding House, and I took a quick shower to wash the blood off of me, unfortunately my hair was still damp so it was in it awkward curly/wavy stage and I had to change back into my jeans, but fortunately Damon gave me one of his plain, black shirts to wear which I tied up into a knot at the front so it gave me more shape. However, we were currently on the phone to Stefan letting him know what happened.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Stefan asks, I can hear through the loudspeaker.

"No, I'm not okay, I was ambushed. Not only that, but he had Klarissa-"

Stefan cuts him off "Klarissa? Is she okay? Elena's been freaking out and trying to call her".

"She's fine, she's just shaken up. He must of grabbed her after school and knocked her out, he fed off her too but let her go. I gave her some of my blood-"

Stefan cuts him off again "You gave her your blood?".

"Yes, I did, don't worry I didn't take any from her, even though she offered" to which Damon turns around and winks at me and then continues "But, now I'm vengeful, just have to find him".

"Well, there's no need. He's here at the school" Stefan informs us.

"You're kidding me, why the hell is he there?" Damon asks.

Stefan tells him "He's working the crowd".

"We'll be right there" Damon tells Stefan before hanging up. "Come on, Angel. Time to kill the bastard".

•••

"I can't believe you listen to Taylor Swift" I say to Damon as I witness his choice in music.

"She's not that bad" Damon defends himself.

We were on on our way to the school when Damon's phone rings. "Could you answer that" he asks me.

Nodding my head I answer the phone, "Hello".

"Klary? Is Damon there?" Stefan's asks with urgency.

"Uh, yeah hold on" I tell him before putting it on loud speaker.

"What's up baby brother?" Damon asks.

Stefan's voice fills the car, "Change of plans, Logan took Caroline and we don't know where they are. You're gonna have to track him".

Fear washes over me as I look to Damon who locks his jaw in anger "Shouldn't be too hard, I'll find him and then I'll stake him" he tells his brother before hanging up the phone and stopping the car abruptly.

Looking at him I say "Damon? What are you doing? We don't have time, Caroline-".

He cuts me off and looks at me "Will be fine, look you're going to drive yourself to the school and I'm going to track down this son of a bitch. No ifs, ands, or buts".

"Damon-" I try again but he cuts me off.

"No, you've already been made a meal once today, we don't need a repeat. Besides, you need to get to Elena, and I need you safe. Trust me, alright? Now, get behind the wheel and I'll see you later" Damon says.

Nodding my head, I mutter a "Fine" and move myself over to the driver's side of the car knowing that there's no way Damon will let me come with him. So as Damon takes off, I start the car back up and continue to drive towards the school.

•••

"Thank god you're okay. Stefan told me what happened" was the first thing Elena says as she engulfs me into a hug once I made my way through the front doors of the school.

"Logan's a dick, at least we won't have to worry about him again" I comment as I return her hug. As I let go, Elena looks at me.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Elena asks.

"I'm fine Lena, I promise. Damon helped me, I promise I'm all good". Elena seems to accept my answer before she notices my change of clothing.

"Who's shirt is that?" my twin asks as she raises her eyebrows.

"Uh, oh, shut up, it's Damon's. My top wasn't exactly appropriate to wear, what with my bloody on it and all. It's not a big deal, he just helped me get cleaned up" I reply.

"Oh, I'm sure he did" Elena rolls her eyes.

"Perfect gentleman" I joke, but before Elena responds I notice her gaze focus on something else behind me. Turning around, I see Stefan making his way towards us.

"Caroline?" Elena asks him.

"She's okay, I took her home. She was shaken up, but all she knows is Logan attacked her, nothing else" he informs us.

"Where's Logan?" Elena asks another question.

"Damon's dealing with him" Stefan comments suggestively.

"As in?" Elena trails off.

Stefan nods his head and says "You saw what happened tonight, right? I mean, you understand why we can't be together? You see it?". _Oh my god this is awkward, have they forgot I'm right here?_

"Yeah, I'm starting to see a lot of thing. Um, come on. I'll give you a ride home" Elena tries.

"I can get home" he replies.

Elena agrees "I know".

Giving into her, Stefan says "All right".

Making myself known I look at them and say, "You guys should take Damon's car home, I'm sure he wouldn't be able to live a night without it" and I give Stefan the keys.

"Uh okay" Stefan agrees and I take the keys off of Elena. _They better sort their mess out, this is the only plan I can think of._

Bidding them goodbye, I see Jeremy and Jenna waiting in the parking lot. "Uh, Elena and Stefan are sorting out their issues, so I'm taking us home" I tell them.

"They okay?" Jenna asks.

"Yeah, I think so" I reply with a small smile, "Stelena will live on".

Jeremy snorts and says to me "Really?".

Shrugging my shoulders I tell him "Hey! I'm rooting for the epic love, come on. Let me live!' and the three of us laugh as we get into the car.

•••

"I can't believe how much of a psycho Logan is" Bonnie says over the phone.

"Ugh I know" I agree.

"You're weirdly calm about all of this" she comments.

"Believe me, I'm not. I'm about three seconds away from having a complete and utter mental breakdown. But for right now, I need to hold it together" I reply.

I hear Bonnie sigh, "Maybe you should come and stay over tonight, if Elena is gonna be with Stefan, I'd rather you not be alone".

"Alright, I'll get dressed and then I'll be right over" I tell her.

"See you soon" Bonnie says and I end the conversation.

Walking over to my closet, I quickly pull out a bag and fill it with everything I need for the night, as well as changing out of my current outfit into another pair of skinny jeans, a long sleeved Henley top, and my converse. I grab my bed and make my way downstairs. "Hey, Aunt Jenna. I'm staying at Bonnie's tonight, if that's alright?" I ask her as I pass the lounge room.

"Yeah, that's alright, is Elena meeting you there?" she asks me.

Covering for my sister I tell her "Yeah, she should be. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?".

"Alright, have fun" Jenna says before focusing back onto the television and I leave, _thank god for the cool Aunt_.

•••

Driving down the main road to Bonnie's, I notice that it's oddly deserted for Wednesday night. Before I make my turn off, my phone rings and I look down to see **Lena** flashing across the screen, so I answer it. "Hey, what's up?" I ask her.

However, Elena doesn't answer me with the cheerful tone I thought she might have, "Klary" I hear her crying.

"Elena, what's wrong?" I go into full overprotective older sister mode, _(okay only by like six minutes but still)._

"It's Stefan" is all I hear clearly before the signal cuts in and out.

"I can't hear you Lena, what's going on?" I try to ask.

"Please...Stefan...lied...pick me up...he….Katherine...lookalike" is all I can make out through the horrible signal and her sobbing.

"I'm sorry, what Elena?" I try.

"I look like her" I hear her say.

I ask "Look like who?".

"Katherine" is all I hear before the signal cuts out. _What does she mean, she looks like Katherine? What?._

I look down and notice my phone has a reading of **no signal** in the upper left-hand corner. I look back up to the road to make sure everything is okay, and once it is, I hear my phone ringing again, and looking down I see Elena calling again, meaning signal is back and I answer, "Lena I'm sorry-" I cut myself off as I focus back onto the road and notice the shadow of a man standing in the middle of the road, I ignore Elena as I slam on my breaks but I was too late as the man hits the windshield of the car and goes flying over. I can slightly hear Elena calling out for me, but as I swerve the car, it's rolls multiple times before stopping upside down. I moan and groan as I feel tiny shards of glass hit me from the broken windshield, I try and breathe as easily as I can, but my seat belt makes it too difficult.

"Klary!" I make out Elena's voice yelling over the phone.

I mumble out "Elena, help" but can't get anymore out. As I look out to the road, I see the man that I hit lying there. However, I watch as his body starts twitching. I block out Elena's voice as I watch the unknown man, slowly begin to stand and place his body parts back into place. _Oh my god, no, how is he doing that, no, who is he, oh my god, no no no no._ I open my mouth in shock as he stands up completely, seemingly completely okay. As he begins to walk towards me I become hysteric as I beat the roof of my car with my hands and scream as loudly as I can. The unknown man is getting closer and closer towards me, as he reaches my car, the hooded stranger begins to crouch down. I don't hear Elena's voice as I scream again Suddenly, everything goes quiet. I hold my breath as the man begins to get closer, but before I can even understand what happened the hooded man disappears and another figure appears. I let out a scream, before I see his face, "Damon?".

"Yeah, Angel it's me. How you holding up in there?" he asks me softly.

Hysterically I tell him, '"It's my seat belt, I can't get it".

"Shh, it's okay. I'm gonna get you out of here okay? Put your hands on the roof of your car, just like that Angel" he instructs me, and as he does, he quickly shifts the car in order to get me out safe. As Damon gets me out, he holds me up right since I'm too mentally and physically weak to do so myself. "You okay?" Damon asks me concerned. I try to nod, but once I do, my mind becomes over worked and I succumb to the darkness for a second time in the day.

* * *

 **A/N - Oh my god, what a chapter! So much happened and I hope you liked it! I'm also glad that we have decided on Darissa as our ship name. As well as a huge thank you to all of you who review, follow, and favourite this story, it means so much to me! And we're almost at 10,000 views which is so insane to me! Once again, if you have a question or even a suggestion for me, then please leave it in a review and I will answer you back! Thank you for reading xx**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Guest - Ahh! Great minds think alike! That's literally been an idea in my head since this last chapter with Logan and you're on the right track when it comes to Klary. I'm honestly so excited for the chapters that are coming towards the end of season one because I have so many ideas in my head of what's going to be happening. I love the narrative with the tomb vampires and that's around the time where we start learning about the mysterious family lineage of Klary (and Elena) which I'm so excited for!_

 _Hope10 - I wanted to add something different to the story's plot, plus it'll be brought up in future chapters, it's actually kind of important. So there is a point for it, however, I think it also made the chapter much more interesting. I think you'll find that Klary is going to find her in those situations quite a bit, because whilst Elena may be Katherine's look alike, there is something quite special when it comes to Klary._

* * *

BLOODLINES: Part One

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was the scenery of passing trees. It was sunny and my head was throbbing. As I begin to focus more on my surroundings I realised I was sitting in a car.

"Morning" I hear the voice next to me speak which makes me jump in my seat.

Turning my head I look at the source, "Damon?" I mumble out even though it sounds more like a question. I sit up in my seat as I look around and notice we're driving along a deserted road. "Where are we?" I ask him.

"Georgia" he replies.

Furrowing my eyebrows together I look to see if he was being sarcastic but found no signs, "What? Georgia? Damon, how can we be in Georgia? No, no, seriously Damon where are we?".

"Seriously, we're in Georgia" he says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world before softening his voice and looking at me "How you feeling?".

"I feel like I'm suffering from a massive hangover, my head is killing me" I inform him as I reach up to massage my temples.

"That should pass soon, there's no broken bones. I checked" Damon gives me a wink to which I roll my eyes.

"But my car, there was a man. I hit a man, but then he got up and, Damon who was that?" I ramble.

Damon replies "That's what I would like to know" and focuses back onto the road.

I reach down for my pockets for my phone but realise I don't have it "Where is my phone? Okay Damon, we really need to go back and oh my god, Elena, Damon, Elena needs me, and Bonnie is probably freaking out" but Damon ignores me to which I continue "Pullover Damon, seriously, I mean it, Damon pull over! Stop the car!".

Damon rolls his eyes as he moves the car to the side of the road "Seriously, you were so much more fun when you were asleep".

As soon as the car stops, I get out of it as quickly as I can which in turn, makes me sway a bit and my vision blacken for a second, definitely not my smartest idea. Suddenly I feel hands holding me up and I look to see Damon in front of me with a concerned look on his face, "I'm okay" I tell him to which he lets go of me, "Please, Damon, we need to go back" I plead.

"Oh come on, we've already come so far" his voice is full of fake enthusiasm.

"Why are you doing this? Damon, I can't be in Georgia. I wrecked my car, I need to go home. This is kidnapping!" _okay so I'm being a tad over-the-top._

"Really? Bit melodramatic, don't you think?" Damon says.

"You're not funny, seriously. I'm not going to Georgia, I need to go home. There are things happening, important things, everyone's probably worried" I try again.

"Well, I hate to break it to you but you're in Georgia" he informs me.

I groan at him "Seriously Damon, you…" I trail off as I can hear my ringtone coming from his jacket. Raising an eyebrow at him I say "That's my phone".

So Damon, being Damon, takes my phone out of his jacket and says "It's your sister, I'll take it for you, don't worry".

"You're such an ass" I mumble out to which Damon smirks.

"Klarissa's phone, Damon here" I hear him greet and can make out a tiny bit of what Elena's saying, considering she's shouting at him.

"Where is she?" is what I hear.

"Klarissa? She's right here, and yes she's fine" he comments as he smirks at me so I reach over and snatch it out of his hand.

I hear my sister shouting "Damon, I swear to god if you touch her-".

I cut her off "I'm okay Lena".

"Klary?" she asks.

"It's me" I tell her.

Immediately Elena sighs, "Are you okay? Where are you?".

"I have a lot to fill you in on, but I'm okay for now. Also, I may or may not be in Georgia right now-"

"Georgia? What are you doing in Georgia?" Elena cuts me off this time.

"Like I said, I have a lot to fill you in on, but um, how are you? Are you okay? What happened?" I ask my sister referring to last night.

"Yeah, Stefan ended up explaining a lot to me so uh, I have a lot to fill you in on" she tells him.

I hear a ticking noise and look up to see Damon tapping his non-existent watch as if to tell me to hurry up, "I'm sorry about last night, I'll call you later okay? But I promise I'm fine, I'm with Damon anyways, but once I figure out what we're doing I'll call you? Are you sure you're alright?".

"I'm okay, but you better ring me as soon as you two get to wherever you're going, and if anything happens you better ring me so Stefan and I can come get you?" my sister says.

I agree with her "I promise, okay, I'll talk to you later".

Hanging up the phone, I put it in my front pocket and roll my eyes at Damon, something which I apparently do a lot now. "There, happy?" I sarcastically comment.

"Immensely. Now come on, we're almost there" he does his little eye thing.

"Where exactly is there, Damon?" I ask.

"A little place right outside of Atlanta. Oh, come on Angel, you don't wanna go back right now. Do you? What's the rush? Your problems are still going to be there when you get home" he tries to convince me but noticing the look on my face, Damon steps closer to me and continues softer "Look. Step away from your life for five minutes. A time-out if you will".

"Am I going to be safe with you?" I ask him.

"Yes".

"You promise there isn't some weird, ulterior motive behind this?".

"Yes".

"Can I trust you?" is my final question.

"Get in the car" he says as he turns around.

Sighing I follow him into the car and look at him, "I'm serious Damon, can I trust you?".

Damon looks at me with an unreadable expression as he comments "You wouldn't have gotten back in the car if you didn't". Well, that made me be quiet, so I focus back onto the road and pray that we're close to wherever it is we're going, I wasn't the biggest fan when it came to road trips.

•••

After about an hour of silence, I decided to ask Damon the question that's been on my mind "So, where is my car?".

Damon answers me "I pulled it off to the side of the road, I don't think anyone will bother it" and I let out a sigh of relief.

"What about the man on the road? Was he a vampire?" I ask another question.

Nodding his head Damon tells me "From what I could tell, yeah".

"You don't know him?".

"It's not like we all hang out at the Vamp Bar and Grill" he tells me. Which was ironic considering that we've literally just pulled up to a bar and grill.

Damon stops the car outside of **Bree's Bar** , "Where are we? You brought me to a bar, you realise I'm not old enough Damon. They're not going to let me in" I tell him as we step out of the car.

"Sure they will" he says as we walk inside.

Immediately a woman takes notice and jumps over her bar, "No, no, it can't be. Damon, my honey pie" she greets him before grabbing his face and kissing him. _Okay, I did not expect that._ I can feel my face flushing as I realise how awkward this intimate moment is before the woman pulls away from him and begins to yell out "Listen up everybody! Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness!". Bree, I'm assuming that's her name considering she's the only one working the bar, and that her name is on the front of it, brings us over to the stools to sit on whilst she goes behind the bar and pours everyone a shot "Drink up" she shouts again, and everyone around us takes a shot. Then, she diverts her attention to me "So, how'd he rope you in?".

I let out a surprised cough/laugh, "I'm not roped in, at all, believe me".

"Well, if you're not roped, you're whipped. Anyway, just enjoy the ride" she winks at me.

Looking I see Damon's smug face and decided to just change the topic "So, how did you two meet?".

"College" she tells me which makes me snort.

"You went to college?" I ask Damon surprised.

"I've been on a college campus, yes" he smirks at me.

Bree smiles as she looks as if she's remembering a flashback "About twenty years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman, I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more. Because you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody".

"She's a witch" Damon whispers to me which makes my eyes widen in surprise.

"Changed my world you know" Bree smiled at us.

Damon comments "I rocked your world".

Bree nods and looks at me before saying "He's good in the sack, isn't he? But mostly he's just a Walkaway Joe".

"Uh, right. I've got a couple of calls to make so I'll be outside" I say, trying to get away from the awkwardness of this entire situation. Damon waves me off before I leave and stand by the car. The first person I ring is Bonnie, considering she'll be the one most freaked out about where I am. "Hey Bonnie, I'm so sorry" I try with an apology straight away.

"Where are you? Why didn't you call?" she asks me sounding worried.

"I know I'm sorry, Elena called me on the way to your house to pick her up but when I detoured I got into a bit of trouble-" she cuts me off.

"What kind of trouble?".

Sighing I answer "I hit a guy with my car, well not a guy, but a vampire-" she cuts me off again.

"Oh my god Klary, what happened, are you okay?".

"Yes, Bon, I'm fine. But yeah, he ran off when Damon found me-" and surprise me cut me off, again.

"Damon found you?".

"Bon, you have to let me finish my sentence before you but in" I giggle so she knows I'm not annoyed.

"Oh right sorry" she apologises.

"It's alright but yeah it was just some random vampire, it was weird. But Damon found me hence why I'm know telling you that I'm in Georgia, Damon has some business to take care off but then we'll be home. I'm safe, no broken bones or anything" I tell her.

"Okay, as long as you're safe. I mean, I don't like Damon but I don't think he'll do anything to you. But if he does, just know I'll hurt him" she's only half serious, I think.

"I believe you. I have to ring Elena, let her know I'm alive and well" I tell her and we say our goodbyes as we hang up. Now, Elena.

Elena picks up instantly "You're alive?".

"No, I'm ringing you from my grave, yes. I told you I'd be okay" I tell my twin.

"I'm just worried, I mean you're with Damon of all people' she sighs.

Understanding her worry I tell her "I know, but look I'm ringing to tell you, I'm at some place called Bree's Bar just outside of Atlanta. And said Bree is a witch, so we're obviously not here just for some friendly catch-up. I should be home by tonight, so just, cover for me with Jenna".

"Uh, that might be a bit difficult considering I haven't even covered myself" Elena says.

"You're joking? Miss Goody-Two-Shoes?" I joke.

Elena laughs and says "Oh shut up, just come to the Boarding House before going home okay? Stefan and I need to tell you some things".

"Yeah, okay. Bye Lena" I say to her.

"Bye Klary" and she hangs up.

I jump as I turn around and am immediately face to face with Damon, "What is with you and scaring the absolute crap out of me?".

"The look on your face is so worth it, I can't help myself" he laughs.

Raising an eyebrow I say "You're a dick".

"Mm, you love it Angel" he replies to which I scoff.

"You wish" is my reply.

Damon smirks before asking me "So, everything all good back home?"

"Well, at least people know that I'm alive, so that's a good start. But seriously Damon, why are we here?" I ask him, genuinely curious. I haven't figured it out yet.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise" he says.

"Seriously, why are we here?" I ask.

"Can't I just go and see some old friends?" he answers.

Narrowing my eyes at him I comment "You don't have friends Damon".

Clutching over his heart with his hand Damon says "Ouch, and here I was thinking we were friends".

"Every time I think we could actually be friends, you prove exactly why we aren't. So seriously, why are we here?" I ask seriously.

Holding up his hands in mock defeat Damon says "Look, I'm sorry for almost killing your witch friend, really, didn't mean it, that much I mean. Come on, let's go inside and get something to eat and you can ask me all the questions in the world".

"Fine" is all I say as I turn and walk back into the bar to where we were previously sitting, except there was food already sitting there. Not realising how hungry I was, I immediately started eating the chips.

"So, what's the go with Elena?" Damon asks me.

"I don't know, when she called me last night crying all I got from it was that her and Katherine look alike and it made her really upset" I comment and then I notice the look on Damon's face "Do you know something?".

Shrugging his shoulders he says "I might, might not".

"Seriously Damon, could you just stop with all the little games and be straightforward with me. Please?" I ask.

Sighing Damon says "Yes, Elena and Katherine look alike. Well, technically the word would be 'doppelganger'. The two could be twins, and I mean identical".

"But, how is that possible?" I ask confused and then continue, "Wouldn't that mean that she's descended from Katherine, but if she's descended then so am I right? But that doesn't make any sense. Wait, is she like part vampire, is that a thing?".

Damon smirks at my ramblings and tells me "Vampires can't procreate, but we love to try" to which I make a gross expression and Damon adds "No, if Elena or you for that matter were related to Katherine in some way, that would mean that Katherine had a child before she was turned".

"Is that why Stefan went for Elena? Because she looks like Katherine" I ask.

"Bit creepy if you ask me" he replies.

Agreeing I say "And disgusting" before I start picking at my burger and taking off my pickles, _yuck._

Damon reaches over and takes my pickles and says "Come on, what's wrong with you? You don't like pickles?".

Ignoring him I ask another question "So, if you're technically, like, dead, how can you eat?".

"Well as long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally" he informs me.

"This whole nice act you've got going on, is any of it real?" I look at him but before he can answer, Bree interrupts.

"Here you go" she hands Damon a beer.

"Thank you" he replies before opening it,

Making a quick decision I look at Bree and add "I'll have one too" which Damon looks at me in surprise and Bree grabs me a beer, "Time-out, remember?" I repeat his earlier words to him and he smiles at me. I give Bree a small "Thank you" before taking a sip and trying not to cringe at the bitter taste.

•••

An hour later, my beer had turned into shots with a crowd of random people joining in. "Ready, Go!" Bree shouts as we throw back another shot.

I down mine the quickest and do a little dance "That's three!" and I look over at Damon and giggle as I notice a tiny bit of liquor running down his chin, "Aw, do you need a bib" I joke as I reach over with my hand and wipe it away, feeling much more lighter and confident thanks to the alcohol.

Damon smirks before saying "Sorry, I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol".

Laughing at him I say, "Oh whatever" before looking back at Bree "Another round Bree?" who just laughs at me and continues to pour more shots.

"Honey you should be on the floor!" a random women slurs.

"I'm not even drunk" I reply, "my tolerance level is like way up here!" I demonstrate as I hold my hand above my head but apparently I spoke too soon because I stumble and somehow fall into Damon's lap which makes me laugh even more as he holds me and laughs with me. As I calm down, I place a hand on his shoulder in order to make myself stand up but the two of us get locked into somewhat of a stare down. "You know, your eyes are really blue" I say to him.

"And you, are really drunk" he states.

"No, I'm not, promise" I say and hold up my pinky, _okay yes maybe he had a point but I wouldn't admit that._ Damon laughs but intertwines his pinky with mine, as I look back up at him I notice our faces are closer than they were before. His gaze flickers from my lips back up to my eyes and before my drunk self even think of doing what it wants to do, I feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket to which I sigh and pull away from him and answer. "Hello" I giggle out.

"Klary? Where are you" I hear the authoritative voice of my aunt.

"Oh Jenna, hold on, it's loud in here, let me go outside! I say loudly before grabbing my jacket and walking away from Damon.

"Where are you? Klarissa I'm serious, you've been gone for an entire day, where are you?" Jenna asks me and as I step outside I realise it's dark, _oops._

"Yeah no, I'm good Jenna. Everything alright" I tell her but I'm not really focused on her and I try and pull my jacket on.

"No, it's not alright! I got a call-" is the last thing I hear from Jenna as I drop my phone onto the ground.

"Crap" I mumble as I lean down to pick it up praying that it hasn't broken. As I go to put the phone back up to my ear, it's suddenly knocked out of my hand when I feel someone grab me from behind and placing their hand over their mouth as I try to scream before I'm dragged away from the bar. _Oh god, not again._

* * *

 **A/N - Klary said it best, oh not again! Also, thought I'd add more spice to the bar scene because this is one of my all-time favourite episodes of this show and I just wanted to add a little more to it. Haha, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be up tomorrow hopefully so watched out for that. Thank you to everyone who reviews, favourites, and follows this story. It means so much to know that you all like it! If you have a question and/or a suggestion for me then please leave it in a review and I will answer you. Thank you for reading xx**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Guest - I can't lie; the Klary/Katherine relationship is going to be one of my favourites! I love Katherine, and I think the dynamic between the two of them is going to be very interesting!_

* * *

BLOODLINES: Part Two

 _Do I seriously have a sign above my head that says 'please kidnap me', this is ridiculous._

I hardly even had a good look at the man who took me but the next thing I know I'm pressed against a tank. "Who are you?" I ask the stranger, who of course, has to be a bloody vampire.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is your boyfriend getting what he deserves?" the man spits out before going into the shadows.

"Angel?" _Damon._

I see Damon around the corner and almost let out a sigh of relief before remembering the man, "Wait, Damon no!" I yell out to him but I'm too late at the stranger attacks Damon with a metal baseball bat. As the adrenaline rushes through me, I jump down from the tank and run towards them.

The man repeatedly bashes Damon down with the weapon. Damon groans out "What the hell" as the man hovers above him. As Damon lies on the concrete in pain, the stranger disappears before quickly returning and pouring Gasoline on Damon. "Who are you?" Damon asks, still moaning.

"That's perfect! You have no idea who I am" the man chuckles.

Looking at the man I ask him "What are you talking about? What did he do?".

The unknown vampire looks over with a frustrated expression as he says "He killed my girlfriend" before turning back to Damon and beating him more whilst yelling "What did she do? What did she do to you?".

I hear Damon groan out "Nothing".

Shaking my head I say "I don't understand", _who was his girlfriend?_

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it?" he replies, and then it all made sense.

"Lexi? Lexi was your girlfriend?" I ask him, trying to stall but the man says nothing, "Lexi was good, which means that you must be good as well".

"I was, things change" he says as he pulls a match out of his pocket and lights it up, reading to throw it on Damon.

Shaking my head I try my hardest, "No, no I don't believe you. I understand where you're coming from, once you lose the person you love it feels like you'll never move on, like you have to stay angry forever. But please, don't be like him. Be better, please, I'm begging you". I can feel the hesitation in him, before seeing his shoulders lower. He throws the match away before picking Damon up and throwing him against the brick wall on the other side of the street. As the man turns around to look at me, I breathe out a sigh of relief, "Thank you".

"It wasn't for you" he says sadly before disappearing.

As he leaves, I quickly rush to Damon side and crouch down. "Oh my god, Damon" I breathe out.

"I'll be fine" he groans out as he tries to stand.

"Damon…" I trail off.

"I'll grab a bite to eat and then we'll leave, alright?" he says.

"But we already ate?" I ask before looking at the look on his face, "Oh, oh, you mean, uh, okay, I'll be in the car".

•••

We were about an hour out of Mystic Falls, and so far Damon and I were safe. "So, why did you bring me with you?" I ask him since we hadn't spoken for a few hours.

"Well, you're not the worst company in the world, Angel. You should give yourself more credit" he replies with a smirk.

"Seriously?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

Damon looks at me before rolling his eyes and saying "You were there on the road, all damsel in distress like. Plus, I knew it'd piss off your sister and Stefan. Also, you're not the worst company in the world, Angel".

Ignoring his comment about Elena and Stefan, I tell him "You know, I use to be more fun". Damon fake gasps and I lightly slap his shoulder.

"Hey!" he exclaims and which makes me giggle before he continues, "Besides, you did alright".

"Before the accident with my parents, I use to be party-crazy" I state which Damon snorts at so I continue, "Seriously, I don't think I ever went a weekend in sophomore year where I wasn't drunk, or high for that matter. It's why I try not to be too hard on Jer, and I'm sharing way too much with you".

"I'm just surprised is all, didn't take you for that type of person" Damon says.

"I'm full of surprises, but most of them are good. That's just the angsty teenage version of me" I reply with a smile.

Damon looks at me with a serious expression before focusing back on the road and asking "If you don't mind me asking, the accident, what happened?".

Suddenly I feel like the air is knocked out of me as I think back to what happened that night, noticing my reaction to his question, Damon immediately says "You don't have to tell me".

Shaking my head slightly I tell him, "I've uh, never really talked to anyone about it. I mean, sure Elena and I have talked about it once or twice but everyone's kind of just avoided it", I look out the window and pause before thinking back to that night.

•••

 ** _May 23rd, 2009_**

" _CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! WOO!" I hear the people around cheering me as I drink as much beer from the keg as I possibly can, when I down it all I pull back and throw my hands up as a victory._

 _Stumbling away from the crowd as some junior takes my place, I notice my sister's boyfriend standing with some of the other football players, but hey, where's my boyfriend gone? "Matty, Matty, Matty" I chant as I make my way towards him and throw my arm around his shoulder._

 _In a means to steady me, Matt wraps his arm around my waist "Woah, Klary, easy there. What's up?" he chuckles at me._

 _Pouting I tell him "I haven't seen Tyler for like almost an hour, do you happen to know where he went?"._

 _Matt shakes his head, "Nah I haven't seen him"._

" _I think he went into the woods, or something" said one of the other people standing with Matt, I think his name was Josh?_

 _Confused I ask "Why would he go into the woods? No worries, I'll find him. Thank you!" and I walk away and attempt to find my absent boyfriend. "Tylerrrrr, yoohooo, Tylerrrrr, where are you?" I slurred out. Where the hell is he? Before I turn around the give up, I hear hushed giggles coming from my left._

" _Shh, Vick, you gotta be quiet" is that, no that can't be, he wouldn't, right?_

 _Trying as quietly as I can I not-so-graciously make my way over to the culprit of the noises, and the sight I'm met with almost immediately sobers me up. "Tyler?" I question as I make out the back of my boyfriend's back with arms that aren't mine wrapped around him._

 _The two break away as soon as I speak and I turn around and see Tyler, with, Vicki Donovan. "Klare, I swear, this isn't, we weren't" he tries to get out._

" _You're a pig" I spit out as I turn away and try to leave the scene as quickly as I can._

" _Klarissa, wait, please" I hear my jerk of a boyfriend, wait no, ex-boyfriend plead as his hand wraps around my wrist to turn me to face him._

" _Let me go" I threaten him but he doesn't listen, "Tyler, I swear to god, let me go" however, this time, I've decided to violently pull my hand from his grip. When I'm successfully free, I once again turn around and walk back._

" _Please, Klare. This was nothing, she means nothing, you're everything for me, Klare please" Tyler begs._

 _I turn around abruptly and narrow my eyes at him, "You're pathetic. I'm not clueless, I already knew something was up with all the random texts, the 'study sessions', oh my god Tyler you've literally shown up with hickies on your chest! How many 'me and the guys were just mucking around and I got roughed up' excuses do you think I'll believe? But no, I'm an idiot because for some idiotic reason I thought that I meant a little something to you. Listen to me and listen to me closely. I don't want you to call me, or text me, or email me. I don't want to hear from you and I sure as hell don't want to see you. I'm done. We're done" and with that, I turn and walk out back to the party. But, as I look around and notice everyone having a great time, I decide it's not for me so I walk out onto the abandoned road just outside of where we were too cool off. God, I'm such an idiot. I should have known better._

 _As I'm wallowing in my thoughts, I feel someone grab my hand, but luckily it's just Elena. "Thought I'd find you out here" she says with a small smile which immediately falls when she sees the tears in my eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asks me as she wraps her arms around me._

" _I'm an idiot, that's what's wrong. I should've listened to all of you when you warned me about Tyler" I say._

" _What did he do?" Elena asks and I can hear the anger in her voice._

" _Oh you know, caught him making out with one of the town's stoners" I tell her._

 _Pulling back from the hug Elena looks at me, "What the hell? Vicki? Honestly?"._

 _Shrugging my shoulders I say "I don't know but we're done, there's no way in hell I'm bothering to deal with that"._

" _Well I'm proud of you" she says._

" _Anyways, why are you out here to find me? Shouldn't you be with your quarterback?" I tease._

 _Now Elena's the one with the sad expression, "Seems like you're not the only newly single twin out there"._

" _Woah, you and Matt broke up? Like you and Matt? Am I having a stroke or has the world turned flat?" I say._

 _Shaking her head Elena says to me "We weren't working, Matt has his entire life mapped out and Klary I can't even decide what to eat for dinner, let alone my future"._

" _I understand, I mean, don't get me wrong. Tyler meant the world for me but it just wasn't passionate, or even adventurous for that matter. Maybe that's why I'm not entirely surprised he cheated on me"_

" _Just because you expected it doesn't mean he should've done it. Wow, I just realised that for the first time since we started high school, we're both single" Elena ends with a joke._

" _However will we cope" I joke before I hear a car coming down the road. "Did you call Mum and Dad?" I ask her as I notice it's our parents._

 _Nodding her head she says "Yeah, it was getting late and obviously I didn't feel like having Matt take us home, so"._

 _Our parent's car pulls up and the two of us get in the back seat. "Klarissa! How much did you drink!" my Mother exclaims from the passenger seat as I assume I smell like a bar._

 _I wince as I look at Elena, "I'm sorry Mum"._

" _Klarissa, we love you but this has to stop, it's every weekend with you" my Father sighs._

" _Promise us you'll slow down, please? You'll have the liver of an 87 year old before you turn 21" my Mother continues with more of a joking approach to make me feel at ease._

" _I promise I'll try" I say to them._

 _I notice my Father's smile in the mirror and I smile back at him. "Watch out!" I hear my Mother scream. Bright lights are all I see before our car swerves off of the bridge and into the lake. "We're going to be okay" I hear my Dad say, but there's something in me that can't believe him. I feel Elena grab my hand and I look at her with the same scared expression as the water fills the car. Soon enough, we're completely submerged in water and I can make out my Father trying to hit the window open with his elbow but to no luck. My vision gets hazy as I look at Elena and we both mouth "I love you" to each other. My Father turns around to look at us, "I love you two" he mouths and we repeat the same before I feel my eyes close and my body is numb. There's only darkness._

•••

"And no one knows how Elena and I survived. We just woke up in the hospital being told we had somehow got out and were lying on the bank. The doctors called it a miracle, but our parents, they um, they didn't make it" I get out as calmly as I can, my voice lowering as I finish the sentence. I can feel tears in my eyes and a lump in my throat when I feel something warm lay on the top of my hand.

"I'm sorry" Damon apologises and I look down to see that he had placed his hand over mine in a means to comfort me.

I offer him a soft smile before trying to change the topic, "You know, I saved your life".

Damon looks almost gracious that I decided to perk up the mood before raising an eyebrow at me, "I know".

"And don't you forget it" I joke to which he just smirks, however as we drive back to the Boarding House, I pretend that I don't realise Damon is still holding my hand.

•••

"Klary!" Elena exclaims as Damon and I make our way through the front door and enveloping me into a hug.

"Lena" I reply.

Pulling back, Elena's smile drops off of her face as she puts her attention on Damon, "Don't you dare, ever take her anywhere, without telling anyone again, got it".

"Duly noted" Damon says before walking off upstairs but not before sending a wink and smirk in my direction which I can't help but let out a small smile.

Elena pulls me out of my trance as she pulls me towards the living room, "We need to talk" and I notice Stefan sitting down with a sad look in his eyes.

"Hey Stef" I greet him.

"Hey Klary" he replies, a lot less cheerful than me, _oh please did no one die._

"You might need to sit down" Elena says to me seriously, so I do as I'm told and take a seat between Stefan and Elena.

"Okay, you're both freaking me out. What's going on?" I ask them.

Elena holds both of my hands in hers and says "What we're about to tell you, you might not be ready for".

"Elena I'll be fine, what's going on?" I ask before a moment of silence washes over us.

"We're adopted" Elena tells him, and suddenly nothing in the past five seconds feels real.

I pull my hands away from Elena and stand up, "What the hell do you mean we're adopted?".

"Klary please" Stefan lets out noticing my anger and frustration rising.

"Don't. Explain this, now" is all I can manage to say in my state of shock.

Stefan sighs before looking at Elena for some signal, when she nods he looks at me "Every couple of years I come back here to see Zach, and see my home. Last spring, I was out in the woods by old Wickery Bridge, and, Klary, I heard the accident, all of it. I was fast getting there, but not fast enough. The car was already under. Your Dad was still conscious, and I was able to get to him, but he wouldn't let me help him, not until you and Elena were safe. I could only manage to get Elena out, and when I came back it was too late. I couldn't save them, I thought I couldn't save you. But when I saw you at school, I was shocked, I didn't understand. I'm so sorry, Klary, I wish I could explain how you survived but I can't".

Shaking my head at all this new information I don't look at either of them as I pace around, "That doesn't explain how we're supposedly adopted. And how the hell did I make it out alive? Oh my god, Dad was still alive. How? Why?" I ramble.

"When I saw you and Elena in the back seat, Elena, she looked like Katherine and I couldn't believe the resemblance. After that, I spent months making sure that she wasn't her and I learnt the truth. Yours and Elena's birth certificates from the city records; it says Klarissa Mae Gilbert, and Elena Marie Gilbert - Mystic Falls General. But there's no record of your Mother ever being admitted. There's no record of her ever being pregnant" Stefan informs me.

I stop in my tracks before turning around and looking at them, "What else do you know?".

Stefan shakes his head before telling me "For me to go any further, I would've had to look into the Pierce family, and I couldn't do that. It's too much of a risk. If someone found out I was asking about Katherine…" he trails off.

"So, you saved Elena, I was magically saved, oh and the people we thought were our parents our entire lives turn out not to be, just great" I let out.

"Klary, I know how hard this is but-" I cut Elena off with a shake off my head.

"I'm sorry, I can't, I need to leave" the words leave my mouth quickly and I rush out of the house before anything else can be said.

•••

As soon as I arrive home I notice Jenna waiting for me, "I don't set a lot of rules, Klary. Not with you, I trust you to tell me the truth. Where were you? Why would you lie to me about it? I thought that we were closer than that".

"Now is not the time for you to talk to me about lying" I spit out as I begin to make my way up the stairs.

"Don't do that, don't turn this back on me. I didn't do anything" Jenna exclaims.

I scoff and turn to look at her, "Right, okay Jenna. So, question, are Elena and I adopted?", and if the look on her face was anything to go by, Elena and Stefan were telling the truth. "I trust you to tell me the truth too, how could you not tell me? I thought we were closer than that" I use her words against her.

"Klary, I'm so sorry, they asked me not to" Jenna tries.

"I don't want to hear it!" I exclaim as I run up the stairs and into my bedroom and making sure to lock the bedroom door down behind me.

Suddenly, as I look at all the things in my room, all I feel is anger, sadness, and betrayal. Why wouldn't they tell us? How is this happening? Why is this happening? Everything feels like a lie, my entire life. The photo of our 'happy family' is what sets me off, and soon I'm encompassed in this feeling of rage as I grab the photo frame and smash it against my wall. I begin to notice more things around my room, and the more I look at them the more frustrated I get and I begin to throw pictures frames, perfume bottles, and anything else that I can get my hands on.

All of a sudden I feel arms wrapped around me, "Sh, Angel, you're alright. It's gonna be okay".

"I'm so angry, Damon" I cry out into his shirt and I feel my legs go weak, but thankfully Damon has us land on the ground softly, with his arms wrapped around me and I can feel him stroking my hair as a means to comfort me and calm me down.

"I've got you, Angel" he says softly in my ear, and for the moment, it's the only thing that is able to bring the smallest smile to me.

* * *

 **A/N - Talk about drama! Okay, I really liked writing this, did you all like the flashback? I thought I'd try out something a bit different. (Plus, if you're wondering how Damon came in her room at the end, it was the window). Also, I'm sorry I'm putting this up a day later than I said I would, some personal issues came up when I was supposed to put this up but I put so much extra effort into this chapter and I hope it makes up for it! Thank you for reviewing, following, and favouriting! Please leave me a question or a suggestion in a review if you have one and I'll be uploading more this weekend! Thank you for reading xx**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Guest - Thank you so much for that because that's what I've been trying really hard to portray! Obviously, there is an attraction on both ends but I'm trying really hard at building their friendship, the fact that Klary brings out Damon's humanity is so important to their relationship and I'm glad that it's being received well, I don't want to make it corny or mushy, I want it to feel natural and real. I'm not going to lie, what happens with the entire tomb situation will break everyone's heart, it'll be very intense._

 _bfireworks5 - Ahh time will tell, I think you're gonna like it!_

 _hpuni101 - Interesting theories, we will have to wait and see! Yes, it will definitely bring even more drama (like we need it haha)_

 _Guest - More Darissa scenes are coming up, maybe I'm a bit bias, but I love the dynamic between the two!_

* * *

UNPLEASANTVILLE

"Who even was that man on the road?" I turned to ask Damon who was currently sat on my bed holding my prized possession Boyd the Bear in his hands. After my break down last night, Damon had stayed over to make sure I didn't destroy my room any more. It was weird, Damon and I had actually become friends, who would've thought.

"I don't know, do you remember anything about him?" Damon replies.

Shaking my head, I walk over to sit next to him on the bed, "I wish, I couldn't even see his face. He was wearing a hoodie, all I can remember were these black boots coming towards me".

Looking at me Damon says "Well, I hate to break it to you but it's probably not the last time we'll be seeing him but hopefully we can get to him before that happens. Anyways, when are you going to talk to Elena? She's been pacing out the front of your door at least eight times since she got home".

Sighing I tell him "I feel awkward, like I know she's going through the same thing, I mean at least I'm not the doppelganger of yours and Stefan's ex-girlfriend but so much has happened these past few days, I just want time to myself before diving back into all the drama. But since we're changing the subject, what happened with Bree?".

Damon raises an eyebrow and questions "Bree?".

Rolling my eyes at him I say "Oh come on Damon, what did you find out about the tomb? That's why we were there right?".

"You're too smart for your own good. Yes, I found out that the tomb can be opened" he informs me.

"And how can the tomb be opened? The crystal was destroyed?" I question confused.

Damon shrugs his shoulders and says "Apparently all I have to do is find Emily's grimoire".

"Wait, what's a grimoire?" I ask confused.

Damon jokes "It's basically a witch's cookbook"

"So where is it?" I ask.

"That's the part I don't know. I'm assuming it's location should be in one of my Father's old journals, Emily use to help him out. So that's what I plan to spend my day doing, you on the other hand, have school" Damon says as he stands up from my bed.

Groaning I look at him, "I really don't feel like going, come on, I'll help you look for the journal".

Raising an eyebrow at me Damon says "Maybe later, but right now you've gotta face your problems. Take on the world and all that, besides, you're gonna have to face Elena and your Aunt sooner or later".

"And I choose later" I say before rolling around and burying my face into a pillow. I look up from my pillow and see Damon looking at me with an 'are you serious' expression. "Alright fine, but I expect to be well informed of this whole master plan of yours" I add.

Damon nods his head "I'll be sure to keep you up to date. Bye Angel", and he's out of my room before I can even blink, _how do they do that?_

•••

School was completely uneventful, I had somehow managed to successfully avoided Elena, opting to hang out by myself at lunch rather than deal with the incredibly deep conversation I knew she would want to have. So I opt for the completely unbiased conversation with Bonnie, we were sitting in a booth at the grill and I was informing her of everything that's happened in the past couple of days.

"I just can't believe that you and Elena are adopted" Bonnie states.

Agreeing with her I say "I know, it feels sort of surreal. I mean, learning that my parents aren't actually my parents, it just weird. Like, I know that no matter my mum and dad will always be you know, my mum and dad. It's just all so confusing".

"Have you talked to Elena?" Bonnie asks me.

Groaning I say "No" to which Bonnie gives me a look so I continue, "I promise I'll talk to her when I get home, I can't keep avoiding her especially when none of it makes sense. My birth certificate says Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as my parents, the whole thing just becomes more and more complicated each second".

"Maybe you should ask Jenna" Bonnie suggests. Once again, I groan at her so she continues, "Oh come on, the Klary I know would want the truth, good or bad. Besides, it's not like your birth parents are aliens, how bad could it be?".

"Why are you so full of wisdom, okay, I'll go home now and talk to Jenna and Elena. Thanks Bon" I tell her and give her a hug before I leave.

As I'm walking out towards my car, my phone rings and it's an unknown number. "Hello?" I say but it's much more questionable.

"Hello, Klarissa" I hear an unrecognisable voice greet.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I ask "I'm sorry, who is this?" and I begin to search for me keys.

"You hit me with your car" and I freeze as the voice continues "Is that a new one?". I turn around and see the man in a hoodie across the street, "You got away from me already once, but you won't again".

I hang up the phone as I fumble as I quickly unlock my car and get it, quickly starting it up and reversing out of the car park and driving back home, as I look in my rear-view mirror, I see the man standing in the middle of the road before speeding off back home.

•••

"Why me? What the hell does he want with me? If he's trying to kill me why would he call me? And how the hell did the prick get my number?" I ask Damon who I had called to come over.

Damon answers, "Well we are technically predators, we hunt, we stalk, the whole thing. It makes it all the more exciting before going in for the kill".

"Oh great, that makes me feel better" I mumble.

"Have you told anyone else about him?" Damon asks.

Shaking my head I say "Only Elena, and Stefan probably knows as well. God Damon, what does he even want?".

"I'm not sure, which is why it's all so annoying. I need to get back to the Boarding House to talk with Stefan, I'll see you later, alright?" which is Damon's goodbye before leaving.

As he leaves, I hear a knock at my door. "Come in" I shout.

"Hey, I spoke to the insurance company. The car is completely totaled so you can keep using mine for now" Jenna says as she walks into my room and I notice her outfit.

"So, you're coming to the dance?" I ask.

Jenna offers a soft smile before nodding, "Alaric asked me to help chaperone" and then a silence falls over us.

"Why didn't you tell me Jenna" I sigh.

"Your mum was going to do it eventually, I just never thought I would be the one who had to tell you" Jenna replies.

"I understand, but, if my mum was here right now and I asked, then she would tell me the truth" I say.

Jenna walks over and sits on my bed next to me before telling me the story "Your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up. She was sixteen, a runaway, and about to give birth. He delivered her babies, and gave her a place to stay, but a few days later, she disappeared. And there you and Elena were. Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby. It just wasn't happening; all Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom. It was a miracle that there wasn't only one of you, but two".

Confused I ask her "Then how were my parents' names on the birth certificate".

"Your dad was a doctor, Klary, he took care of it. They didn't want to lose you or Elena, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible but if any ever wanted proof, they had documentation" she informs me.

"So, do you know anything about the girl?" I ask.

"Just her name, Isobel" Jenna says softly.

I hug Jenna and I can tell she's shocked, I pull back and say "I'm sorry, I know I've been a brat but thank you, Aunt Jenna, really".

Jenna answers me surprised, "That's alright, don't even worry about it. Well I should head back downstairs, clean up before the dance, you're going right?".

Nodding my head, I say "Yeah I'll be there" and Jenna leaves. _One talk down, another to go._

•••

After getting ready in my fifties costume which was much more bad-ass Sandy from Grease as opposed to poodle skirts, but as for my hair I definitely did not commit to a perm but opting to leave my hair down and wavy. I leave my room and knock on Elena's door. I hear her shout to come in, as I walk in I notice her surprised face "Hey" I greet as casually as I can and go to sit on her bed.

"Uh, hey, how are you?" Elena asks me.

"I'm alright" and then silence washes over us just like it did with Jenna before I apologise "I'm sorry"

Funnily enough, Elena blurts out her on "I'm sorry" at the same time which makes us laugh.

As we calm down I say "Really Lena, I'm sorry, it's just with the car accident, and the adoption thing, I've just been caught up in myself but I know that you're also going through the same thing, and I'm the worst twin in the world, but really, I'm sorry".

"It's alright Klary, honestly, it's been tough for both of us but I'm glad we're back to normal. Anyways, I need to tell you something" Elena tone turns serious.

"So do I but uh, you can go first" I comment and I watch as Elena grabs out something from her bag, as she turns around I see it's Jeremy's pocket watch, "Why do you have that?" I ask.

"Stefan told me that this isn't just a regular pocket watch, apparently our ancestor made it, it's a compass that points towards vampires. Emily enchanted it with some sort of spell, Logan had it, he must of taken it from Jeremy, which Damon took from Logan, so Stefan took it from Damon" she informs me.

"Right, and now you have it?" I question.

Elena nods her head "Stefan wants us to have it one either one of us at all times, just in case".

"Sounds fair enough, actually it might come in handy" I comment.

Now it's Elena's time to be confused, "What do you mean?" she asks.

"The creep I hit my car with somehow got my number and decided to give me a nice little scare. I told Damon after it happened, but yeah, so now we have to keep a look out" I say.

Elena nods her head "Alright, well we may as well bring it to the dance with us, I'll be in the bathroom to finish my hair, wait for me?".

I nod my head at her and she leaves. About twenty seconds later, I hear a noise, almost like a clock. I look at the source of the noise and it's the compass, I pick it up and see the needle starting the whirl around. "Uh, Elena?" I yell out.

"Yeah" she pops her head around the door.

I hold up the compass and ask her "This thing is going off? Is Stefan here?". Judging by the look on her face, I'm assuming he isn't. "I'm gonna call Damon" I tell her and she nods her head, looking for her phone to I'm assume call Stefan. I notice the watch and begin to follow it's directions and I end up downstairs, where it starts to become wild. Quickly I grab out my phone and ring Damon.

"Angel, what a nice surprise" I hear Damon greet.

I roll my eyes even though he can't see me "Hey, do you know where Stefan is?" I ask.

"Well I'm a little hurt you didn't ring for me, but yes, he just left to get to yours, why?" Damon replies.

"This vampire compass thing has been going crazy for like the past minute, I'm sure it's just Stefan" I state.

Damon makes an _mhm_ noise before he says "So, what are you wearing?".

"Goodbye Damon" I say jokingly before hanging up. As soon as I hang up I hear a noise behind me and spin around to see the man in the hoodie. He grabs me and I see his fangs emerge as if getting ready to bite my neck, I let out a shocked scream but before he can bite me, I notice a flash of something else and the man is ripped from me, and I see Stefan standing there. Before Stefan can catch him, the man runs out of the door.

"Klary!" I hear Elena yell as she runs down the stairs.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asks me with concern. Nodding my head, I try and form words but I'm too shocked. I briefly hear Stefan tell Elena, "I'm gonna call Damon, get him over here".

•••

A little while later, Stefan, Elena, Damon, and I are all in the living room. "How did he get in?" Damon asks us.

"He was invited in" Elena says.

Stefan adds "He posed as a pizza delivery guy".

"Well, he gets points for that. Did he say what he wanted?" Damon continues his questioning.

"No, he was too busy trying to rip my throat out" I but in.

Before Damon can retort Stefan asks his brother "And you have no idea who this is?".

Damon says "No" before looking at the disbelief on Stefan's face and adds, "Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company".

"Do you think there's more than one?" Elena asks.

Damon answers "We don't know" and Damon comes to sit next to me.

"Damon, he was invited in" Stefan says the obvious, but I watch the little exchange between the two of them and I get the feeling that they were planning something.

"Then we go get him tonight" Damon states.

Perking up I look at him "What do we have to do?".

"Elena, let your boyfriend take you to the dance. I'll stay on Klary-watch and we'll see who shows up" Damon replies.

Stefan shakes his head "This is a bad idea".

"Until we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it, it's worth a shot" Damon convinces.

I add "Damon's right, if this is our only chance then let's do it".

"That's my girl" Damon says with enthusiasm.

"Alright, I'll do it" Elena joins.

Noticing the anxious look on Stefan's face I say "Elena and I will be with the two of you, we'll be safe" and Stefan nods.

•••

The four of us had made it to the dance about ten minutes ago, Damon and Stefan were off investigating whilst Elena and I were standing at the punch bowl. "Having fun?" I hear Elena ask and I look up from the floor and notice Caroline and Bonnie standing with us.

"Nope, but this took about two hours, so I'm at least staying half of that" Caroline replies which makes us all laugh except for Bonnie.

"What's Damon doing here?" she asks and I notice her looking off and I follow her gaze to see Damon, "Wait, he's not your date is he?" and I realise she's pointed the question before me.

I look between Bonnie and Caroline before forcing a laugh, "Definitely not, he wanted to come. But I promise, he is on his best behaviour".

Caroline snorts and says "So what is this now, The Gilbert Girls and the Salvatore Brothers?".

"No, but if I'm with Stefan then I have to learn to tolerate Damon. It's not like I can kill him" Elena pipes us.

"Well now there's an idea" Caroline retorts and her and Bonnie clink their cups of drink together.

"Alright, calm down" I reply but I can't help the smile that emerges. I notice Damon walking over in our direction.

"Hi Bonnie, wanna dance?" he asks my best friend in a way that was definitely not sincere.

"I'm out of here" Bonnie comments before her and Caroline look at him with disgust as they move to walk away.

Damon follows them and blocks their way and says "Please give me another chance" but Bonnie doesn't respond and choose to just walk around him.

"Back off Damon" Caroline says threateningly before joining Bonnie.

"Wow, I've never seen two women walk away so quickly in your presence" I comment and Damon just smirks.

"Where did they go?" Elena asks.

Damon shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know".

"What did you say to them?" I hear Stefan ask as he joins us.

"I was perfectly polite" Damon says which makes me scoff. Damon raises his eyebrows at me before looking to Elena, "Would you like to dance, Elena?".

"I would love to" she replies, which kind of surprises me, before I see her turn towards Stefan and ask "May I have this dance?" and Damon's smug expression fades away as Stefan and Elena make their way over to the dance floor.

Damon turns to me and opens up his mouth to speak but I cut him off before he gets the chance, "Oh please, like I'm gonna be your last option".

"You know you're the only one I actually want to dance with" Damon states as he moves closer to me.

I look over Damon's shoulder and notice Tyler standing in the middle of the dance floor, "I think I'd rather dance with someone else, excuse me" I say to him as I turn and make my way to Tyler.

"Hey you" Tyler greets me.

"Care to entertain me?" I ask.

Tyler grabs one of my hands with his own and then places his other hand on my hip, "Gladly" he replies before twirling me around. I can't help but feel a little accomplished when I see Damon glaring at the two of us.

•••

"I'm gonna go get us a drink" Tyler says after we had been dancing for about twenty minutes.

"And by drink, you mean completely non-alcoholic, yes?" I question.

"Of course" Tyler says but I can see the glint in his eyes, I laugh at him as I watch him make his way over to the punch bowl, as I turn around I'm faced to Damon.

"Angel" he greets.

"Damon" I reply before I make my way to move around him, but Damon grabs my hand a twirls me around into his chest which makes me laugh, "Smooth moves".

"Oh, you've seen nothing yet" Damon whispers in my ear before twirling me back out.

"Maybe he's not gonna show" I say to Damon, alluding to the vampire.

"Trust me, he will" Damon replies.

Attempting to spend more time not worried about this psycho-vampire out to get me, I look at Damon and say "Show me how it's done in the fifties".

Damon smirks at me, "Alright Angel, but just remember, you asked for this". I raise an eyebrow at him as a challenge and before I know it Damon twirls me around once more before picking me up and swinging me from side to side, and then dips me back before pulling me back up, which makes me place a hand on his chest as I look up and notice our faces are close together, "Was that good?" Damon says lowly.

Not being able to make out words I just nod my head and smile wide at him but before we go back to dancing, I tell him between breaths "I'm gonna, go find, Elena". Damon nods his head before letting me go, and as I make my way across the dance floor, my phone rings. "Hello" I answer.

"Hello Klary" and it's the psycho-vampire.

"And here I was thinking I wouldn't get to hear your voice again" I sarcastically comment.

I hear his chuckle and it sends a chill down my spine, "Careful, Klary, or should I call you Angel? Listen to me closely, here's what you're going to do. There's an exit door behind you. You have five seconds".

"No" I state as I turn around in a circle, trying to spot him.

"Or your brother dies" and I look over to the punch bowl where Jeremy is, and I can see the man standing behind him. "I can snap his neck so fast I bet there's not even a witness. Now, start walking".

Taking his advice, I start to walk towards the exit door, "Don't you dare touch him" I threaten but he ignores it.

"Keep walking, through the door" he states.

As I walk across the dance floor, I watch the vampire stand behind Jeremy and he starts to move, as soon as he passes Jeremy without touching him, I hang up the phone and run out the exit. I run down the corridor and check behind me to see if he is following me. I turn down another corridor, keeping my pace, I try one of the other exits to see if it's opened, which it's not so I run to the other side and thankfully, the doors to the cafeteria are open. I run into the cafeteria and make my way towards one of the other exits but before I can, the vampire speeds towards me and grabs my hair and pulls me back against him. I scream, hoping that someone will hear me, or at least Stefan and/or Damon, you know, with their vampire hearing and all that. As I break free from his hold from all of my thrashing, I almost make it before I'm grabbed once again and thrown against the wall to which I land hard on the floor. I look up and see him walk towards me, throwing tables in his wake as he strides towards me. I look around at the closest thing I can see and I spot a cluster of pencils, _pencils are wooden, that can technically work, right?_ I scramble for the pencils out of his sight and I grab them successfully before I feel myself being lifted off of the floor and up against a wall. He extends his fangs, similar to what he did earlier in the night, but I stab him in the stomach with a pencil, which works as an attempt to distract him as he doesn't suspect it. As he is surprised, his hand goes up in a means to attack me but I stab his hand with another pencil which goes right through with force, I push him to the ground and spot a mop bucket and quickly run and break the mop stick in half in order to make some type of DIY stake I guess. As I turn around, I watch the man get up and stride towards me with vengeance and as he swings at me, I somehow manage to duck and I stab the stick through his stomach, which ultimately has him weak and falling to the ground. I run towards the door, and I run into what feels like is a brick wall, but really it's just Damon.

"Angel, you alright?" he questions and I see Stefan and Elena behind her.

Out of breath I point behind me, "The vampire, he's in there" and the two of them immediately turn serious as they walk past me and see the man still attempting to pull out the stake.

Damon looks at me and says "Who knew you were such a badass" before looking back at the unknown vampire, "Sup dick, look we just wanna talk".

The man looks up at him and snarls as he finally pulls the wood out of his stomach and attempts to run towards me but Damon is faster as he picks up the stake and throws it to Stefan, who stabs the man with the stake for the second time. The man groans as he falls to his knees again.

"Now you feel like talkin'?" Stefan asks, and I've never seen him so intimidating before.

The man smirks and lets out a "Screw you", to which Stefan presses the stake in deeper.

"Wrong answer, why are you doing this?" Stefan asks him.

"Cause it's fun" he says as he looks me in the eye, which causing me to slightly shiver but I don't shy away.

"What do you want with Klarissa?" Damon is now the one to ask a question.

"I don't want anything to do with her, but I can't touch Elena, she's too important, being the doppelganger and all, but Klarissa, well she's fair game" he comments, which in all honestly, pissed me off more than anything.

Damon looks at me, and then back "What do you know about Elena?".

"I know that she's basically the spitting image of Katherine" he states which leaves us shocked.

"You knew Katherine?" Damon asks.

The man chuckles and says "What? Did you two think you were the only ones? You don't even remember me".

Damon looks at Stefan and then leaves over towards the vampire, "Tell me how to get into the tomb".

"No" he says, to which Stefan dives the stake in deeper.

"The grimore!" the vampire states.

"Where is it?" Damon asks but he gets ignored again, so Stefan continues his torture.

The man rambles out "Check the journal, the journal, Jonathan Gilbert's journal, Jonathan Gilbert's".

Stefan looks at the man "Who else is working with you?' but the man shakes his head.

"Who else is there?" Damon asks.

The vampire continues to shake his head "No, you're going to have to kill me".

Damon looks at Stefan and rolls his eyes before nodding, to which Stefan responds by taking the stake out of the vampires stomach, and it's quiet for a few moments before Stefan drives the stake back into his heart, killing him. I hear Elena gasp beside me as we watch his body turn grey. "How are you gonna find the others now?" Elena asks.

"He had to die" is all Damon says.

Elena looks unsure as she tries "But…".

"He had been invited in Elena, he had to die. It wasn't safe" now Stefan's the one to speak and Elena just nods. Damon and Stefan look at the door alarmed before Stefan looks at Damon and says "Go, I got it" and Damon nods before walking out of the room. "Come on you two, let's get you home" Stefan says, wrapping an arm around Elena as we leave.

•••

Stefan, Elena, and I were all currently sat in our living room, well Stefan was making tea in the kitchen but we were all in the same room.

"You doing okay?" Stefan asks me.

Nodding my head I look at him and reply "Weirdly enough, yeah. After all the times I had being kidnapped and whatnot, it was nice to fight back for a change. I felt strong".

Stefan offers me a smile and nods his head understandingly, "I'm just glad that you weren't hurt".

"Well thanks, Stef" I smile at him, and he brings Elena and I a cup of tea. "I'm gonna head up to bed, but I'll see you tomorrow" I say as I get up from the lounge and begin to make my way out of the room.

"Night Klary" I hear Elena and Stefan say, and I make my way upstairs to my bedroom and set my tea down on my bedside table, before remembering that I left my phone downstairs in the hallway where I put it after we walked in the door.

I make my way down stairs and can hear Stefan and Elena's hushed voices, I feel bad for listening in on them, but I hate being left out of the loop. "I need to tell you something, and I don't know how you're gonna feel about it" I hear Stefan say.

"What?" is Elena's reply.

I can hear Stefan sigh before adding "I told Damon that I'd help him get into that tomb to get Katherine back. But it was a lie, I let him believe that he could trust me".

"Why would you be worried about telling me?" Elena asks.

"Because, he can be very persuasive. Plus, him and Klary are really close now, and she trusts him. He told me she said she would help him if he needed her, but he can't, not with this, it's too dangerous" Stefan says.

"I agree, the thought of them being as close as they are scares me a bit, with everything he's done" is Elena's response.

"I don't want to be his enemy, but I can't let him do it" Stefan replies.

Elena agrees with him "Then don't, and I'll help you, whatever it is. Okay? But you're right, Klary can't be too close to this. Damon isn't a good guy, I don't want her getting hurt".

Before I listen to the rest of their conversation, I slowly back my way up the stairs as quietly as I can and make it back to my room without being caught. _Great, now here comes my moral dilemma._

* * *

 **A/N - There you go, I hope you liked it! Sorry for the long wait, but I made this a longer chapter to make up for the time and also, I just wanted to let you know that I will be only uploading once a week from now on, it'll be on Wednesdays (or Tuesdays depending where you live) because Uni is starting to pick up the pace and get more hectic. Obviously, when I get breaks I'll upload more but that won't be for a short while, so it'll be less updates but longer chapters, I hope that's alright! Also, we hit over 10,000 views for this story which is crazy! Thank you to everyone who reviews, follows, and favourites this story, it means so much to me! Also if you have a question, or suggestion then please leave it in a review. Thank you for reading xx**


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Guest - You will find out who saved Klary in a little bit, I'm tossing up between two ideas of how I want the reveal to go, it'll either be at the end of season one/beginning of season two, or much further down the line, I'm not sure which way it'll go but don't worry, it will be answered!_

 _Guest - Yes! Klary and Jeremy's relationship is going to become much stronger in upcoming chapters, and I think the secrets will be too hard for her to keep in, so Jeremy will be finding out very soon._

 _Guest - I hope this chapter answers your questions to whether or not Klary will be truthful with Damon (you may even be surprised)._

 _Guest - I'm not too sure about a cat fight, but there will definitely be words exchanged between Klary and Katherine, the dynamic between these two is going to be very interesting since the two of them are quick with their tongue, it'll be very fun to write (and read)!_

 _Guest - I think Klary is more of the drawing/painting type but who knows, maybe we'll have a musical chapter (probably not, could you imagine though? It'd be like that Buffy episode all over again)._

* * *

CHILDREN OF THE DAMNED

The first thing I definitely did not want to hear first thing in the morning was the sound of my obnoxious ring tone. Grumbling as I do so, I reach my arm out towards my bedside table in order to find my phone and press answer before mumbling "What?" as a means to greet whoever is on the line.

"Not a morning person, Angel?" I can practically hear his smirk.

I let out another groan "Damon? What are you doing calling me at", I pause and look at my clock, "7am? Seriously, Damon, it's a Saturday, ergo, the day I get to sleep in".

Damon chuckles before saying, "Well, I need you to come over, your sisters here and us four have a lot to chat about".

"What do you mean us four?" I ask him.

"You, Elena, Stefan, and I. Come on, you said you wanted to be involved in tomb stuff so here's your chance, I'll see you soon" Damon replies.

"Damon! Hold up!" I try but he's already hung up. "Asshole" I mutter before slowly getting myself out of bed and ready for the long day I know will be ahead of me.

•••

Before I can even knock on the Salvatore Boarding House's front door, Damon's already grabbed my arm and dragging me up the stairs. "Alright, alright, no need to man-handle me" I tell him before we come to a stop half-way up.

Damon looks apologetic before letting me go, "Sorry, Angel" he says.

I offer him a smile and say "Also, hello to you too Damon".

"Mornin' Angel, alright come on, I'd love to chat but it's easier if I tell you all at the same time" Damon informs me before he starts making his way back up the rest of the stairs. Soon after, we reach the front of a bedroom door and Damon motions for me to be quiet, I raise an eyebrow in confusion but go along with it anyways. Damon silently opens the door and I see my sister and Stefan laying in his bed, post-hookup.

"Gross" I mumble which makes the two of them look at Damon and I, only to jump.

"Klary!" Elena squeals in surprise.

Whilst Stefan glares at his brother, "Damon! What are you doing?".

Damon rolls his eyes as he sits at the end of Stefan's bed, "Oh, stop being so smutty".

"Seriously, get out of here!" Stefan continues to glare at his brother as he pulls up the sheets to cover up Elena.

"If I see something I haven't seen before I'll throw a dollar at it" Damon smirks.

"Doppelganger joke, how original of you" I but in, to which Damon's smirk widens.

Damon turns back to his brother and says, "Okay kids, time to listen, we have some very important business to discuss".

"And it has to be right now?" Elena asks him annoyed.

"Well, we have a lot to do and now that we're all friends and working toward a common goal" Damon replies, but I notice the look shared between Stefan and Elena, and oh, yeah there's that guilt building back up in the pit of my stomach. Damon continues, not thinking anything of it, "So, in order to open the tomb, we need to get the journal to get the grimoire to undo the spells. First thing first, since you two are Gilberts, you're on journal duty".

Elena looks at me before turning to Damon and asking "Since when is Klary and I helping?".

"Well, Stefan's helping, and you've taken up residence in Stefan's bed…" Damon trails off whilst making hand gestures towards them and then looks at me and then back to Elena adding, "And Angel, over here, said she'd help".

"You two don't have to do anything that you don't want to do" Stefan addresses to Elena and I.

"I'll look for it tonight," Elena says.

I reply "Yeah, what's the harm in helping anyways?".

Damon smiles at me before adding, "Good".

Stefan focuses his attention to Damon and asks "How do we know this journal will hold the location of the grimoire? Are we really going to take the word of this vampire? He seemed like a bit of an idiot".

"Well, if you have any suggestions, then please, go ahead" Damon replies sarcastically.

"What exactly is a grimoire anyways?" Elena adds herself back into the conversation.

"It's a witch's cookbook" I tell her, repeating what Damon once told me, to which Elena gives me a strange look.

Stefan turns to Elena and informs her "Every spell that a witch casts is unique, so every witch would document their work".

I hadn't even noticed Damon had stood up from the bed until I felt his arm around my shoulder, "Like Angel said, cookbook" Damon replies, which makes me laugh.

Ignoring us, Stefan just continues his questioning "What about our mystery vampire? He obviously wasn't working alone so whoever is out there knows who we are".

Damon makes an annoyed sound before replying, "And I don't like that disadvantage, so, chop, chop" and then Damon swings the two of us around and we start walking out the door before he turns around and adds, "You know I really like this whole menage a foursome we've got going here, it's got a bit of kink to it".

"You're despicable" I say to Damon as I shrug his arm off my shoulder and make my way to leave the house.

"You love it, Angel!" I hear Damon shout from upstairs.

"You wish, Salvatore!" I shout back and I can hear Damon's laughter echo throughout the house.

As I walk out of the boarding house I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, reaching for it I see Elena has texted me, " **we need to talk asap** ".

•••

"I know about your plan" is the first thing I say to Stefan and Elena as they walk through our front door.

Stefan and Elena look at each other shocked before Elena comes and sits down with me, "What plan?".

I act nonchalantly as I answer, "Oh, you know, the plan where you two lie to Damon about helping him to get the tomb open while you go behind his back".

"Klary…" I hear Stefan trail off and I look at him before he continues, "You don't know what Damon's really like, he isn't only doing this to get Katherine back, he's doing this to get revenge on the town".

"What do you mean get revenge on the town?" I ask him, _this is new information._

"I know you think you can trust Damon, but Klary, Damon is dangerous, he only cares for himself" Elena says.

Stefan adds, "Damon wants the tomb vampires out in order to get revenge on the town for how they treated the vampires back in 1864". The look of shock on my face must be evident because Elena places her hand over mine.

"We're just trying to protect our home, and everyone in it. You have to promise you won't tell Damon" Elena says but she noticing my reluctance and continues, "Klary, please".

I look at my sister and then to Stefan who both share the same expression, "Damon's my friend" is all I can muster up to say.

Elena trails off almost accusatorially "Klary…".

"I'm sorry, Elena but what do the two of you want from me here? I don't go back on my words, and I told Damon I would help him. Look, I won't tell him about the two of you, but don't just expect me to just go along with your plan" I say to the two of them.

Elena shakes her head and says "I don't understand how you can be okay with what he wants to do".

"I'm not okay with it Elena, but I just, if we had the chance to get mum and dad back, I'd do anything, regardless of the consequences, you would too" I reply to my sister which obviously strikes a chord with her as I notice her eyes become glossy. "I just, I just believe that everything Damon has done, every move that he's made, he's done it for love. I know that it's twisted, but it's sad" I continue and look at the two of them.

"There are other ways to get what you want. You don't have to kill people. Damon has no regard for human life. He enjoys inflicting pain on others. For 145 years, every single time that I have let my guard down and let Damon back into my life, he's done something to make me regret that. I'm not going to make that mistake again" Stefan says to me.

Elena looks at Stefan and asks him "So, what do you think will happen if he gets the tomb open and he manages to get Katherine back?".

Stefan shakes his head almost sadly, "I think that no matter what Damon promises, a lot of people will die".

I hear my sister sigh loudly before standing up, "I'm gonna go get one of Dad's boxes, see if the journal's in there", Stefan nods and follows her.

I relax in my chair for a few minutes before I hear the two of them enter back into where we were sitting. Elena places the box on our kitchen table and opens it.

"What are you guys doing?" I hear a new voice enter, it's Jeremy.

"Hey, just going through some stuff, feeling sentimental. Dad had his old family journal from years ago, thought I'd dig it up" Elena tells our younger sibling.

A look of recognition crosses Jeremy's face as he asks, "Jonathan Gilbert's journal?".

"Yeah, what do you know about it?" Elena asks.

Jeremy looks at her strange and says "I did my history report on it".

Elena tries to act inconspicuous as she asks "Oh, so where is it now?".

"I gave it to Mr. Saltzman. He wanted to read it" Jeremy tells us.

Elena, Stefan, and I exchange a look before Jeremy just grabs a soda from the fridge and leaves. "I'm not the only one that thinks that's a bit shady, right?" I ask Elena and Stefan.

"Definitely not the only one" Elena mutters.

"I'm gonna go check out this new teacher, pay him a visit, I'll catch up with you two later, alright?" Stefan tells us as he and Elena kiss goodbye and he leaves. Elena and I look at each other before I decide to head up to my room.

•••

I'll never understand how people willingly take a history class. I had spent the last three hours catching up on assignments, apparently, I hadn't realised how behind on my school work I was, but in my defence, I had been kidnapped like way too many times in the past two weeks. After noticing the time on my clock, I thought I would head downstairs and get something to eat, which was when I heard voices coming from the kitchen.

As I walked around the corner I was greeted by Damon "Hello, Klarissa".

Raising an eyebrow at him from confusion, I notice Damon cooking dinner and my Aunt with a glass of wine in her hand whilst sitting up on the counter top. "Hey, where have you been? We're cooking dinner" Jenna greets me.

"Uh, I've been doing homework" I tell her before turning to Damon, "Is there a reason you've hijacked our kitchen?" I ask him but smile as I walk over next to him.

Damon smiles down at me but ignores my question as he continues chopping up the vegetables. "So, where's your sister?" Damon asks me.

"Uh, no clue. I left her and Stefan down here a few hours ago" I tell him, but then I change the subject and ask him, "Do you need any help?".

"I'm good with the food if you want to set the table up" Damon says as he bumps his hip into mine softly which makes me laugh.

I grab the plates from the cupboard and bump my hip back into Damon's as payback and this time it's his turn to laugh. As I place the plates and cutlery on the table, I notice Jenna look at me with raised brows. I send her a look of 'what?' and she smiles slightly whilst side-eyeing Damon as a means to I'm assume ask what the little exchange between he and I was. I smile slightly but shake my head to tell her it's nothing but my Aunt just rolls her eyes jokingly before focusing back on her conversation with Damon.

•••

Twenty minutes or so later, dinner was cooking and Damon and I had stayed in the kitchen whilst Jenna had left. I stood up from the kitchen table where I was sitting in order to go get myself a drink and as I make my way over to the glasses, Damon decides to deliberately bump into me as he passes me, trying to place the salad on the table. "Whoa, mm" is the noise Damon makes.

I look at him and joke, "Don't do that".

"Do what?" Damon asks as he smirks.

"That move was deliberate" I say.

Damon acting ever so casually says "Well, yeah, I was deliberately, trying to get to the table". I scoff playfully at him before making my way over to him. "So where's your sister and my brother? They're missing family night" Damon asks me.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon, like I said earlier, I have no clue where they are" I reply.

There's a pause of silence before Damon stands in front of me and asks, "Is it real?".

Confused, I look at him, "Is what real?".

"This renewed sense of brotherhood, can I trust him" Damon asks me.

 _Oh god, I hate this._ "Why? Do you think you can't?" I answer his question with another question.

"I don't know what to think. It all seems to good to be true, which is why I'm asking you" Damon says, his tone much more serious.

Before I can reply, I hear footsteps walking towards the kitchen, it's Elena. "Hey, Lena" I greet her.

"Hey" she replies before looking at Damon confused, "What are you two doing?".

"I'm cooking dinner" is Damon's reply as he walks away from me and back towards the food to stir it.

Feeling the tension between the three of us, whether the other two did or not, I told them "I'll be back, I've just got to use the bathroom" and without waiting for a response, I leave the two of them to be. _This whole secrecy thing is really starting to be annoying._

•••

After using the bathroom, because nervous peeing is definitely a thing, I make my way back downstairs and notice Elena was once again, gone, but Damon was still there. "Ahh, you're back" Damon greets me without even looking up.

I nod my head and walk over to him, "Sure am, how's everything?" I ask.

"Dinner is almost done" Damon tells me and then stands in front of me closely, "Your sister tells me I can trust Stefan. You, however, didn't answer my question earlier, don't think I didn't pick up on that".

 _Jesus christ on a bike._ "Why does my answer matter?" I ask him.

Damon moves in closer to me as he says, "Because I trust you".

I cast my eyes down at my feet before glancing back up into his, Damon's gaze is intense, and if it wasn't for the fact that he can't compel me, then I'd have assumed that's what he was attempting. "You want to know whether or not you can trust your brother?" I ask and Damon nods, "I think, I think you should trust your gut". Damon looks at me as if he's staring straight through me, I know he's looking for something in my eyes to give him an answer but when he gets up with nothing he just sighs and nods his head.

"You know, there was a time when I trusted him more than anyone" Damon tells me softly.

"What happened? I mean, I know obviously the whole Katherine thing played a part, but there has to be a specific reason for why you two are the way you are, besides the whole 'dating the same girl' issue" I ask him.

"Stefan is the reason why Katherine is in the tomb" Damon replies.

 _Oh,_ "If you don't mind me asking, how was it his fault?" I question.

Damon looks at me before looking off into the distance before answering, "Stefan thought that if we talked to my father, our father would understand. He thought that our father's liking of Katherine was more powerful than his hatred for vampires, he was wrong. Stefan went and spoke to our father one day, you see, my father adored Stefan, whereas I, on the other hand, was the disappointment of a son. Stefan thought if he was the one to talk to our father about the vampires, not all being bad, then he would understand but all that did was concrete what our father thought was true, and then one night, Katherine, and all the other vampires, were caught".

After Damon finished speaking, his gaze returned back to me, I placed my hand on his arm as a means of support, "I'm so sorry Damon" I apologise.

"I just want her back" _okay, heart, not the time to get attached to the big, bad vampire._ Damon continues, "I'm sure you can understand that".

I nod my head, "I understand that you would do anything for her, yes".

Damon takes another step forward so that we're almost chest to chest before dropping his voice to a lower, more intense tone, "Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way" before turning around and putting his attention back on dinner. _Great, well if I wasn't already anxious before, I certainly am now._

•••

Jenna and I were currently cleaning up the kitchen whilst Jeremy and Damon were sat in the lounge playing video games.

"You said you've never played this thing before" I hear Jeremy complain as Damon's winning.

"I'm a fast learner, quick reflexes" Damon replies. I hear Jeremy's phone go off and he pauses the game before taking his phone out and ignoring it. "Who are you dodging?" Damon asks as Jeremy unpauses their game.

Jeremy sighs, "This girl, Anna, she can be persistent".

"Is she hot?" Damon asks which makes me scoff.

"Yeah, but she can be weird" Jeremy replies.

"Hot trumps weird, trust me" is Damon's reply which makes Jeremy laugh.

"He is ridiculously hot" Jenna whispers next to me which snaps me out of eavesdropping.

"Shh!" I hush her but smile at her comment, I can almost hear Damon's smirk which makes me turn to Jenna and say "He's an ass".

"So, I noticed the box outside of Elena's room, what were you guys doing with it?" Jenna changes the subject.

 _Eh, I hate lying._ "Elena thought there might be something about our birth parents in there" I lie but Jenna doesn't second guess it.

"Have you told Jeremy?" she asks me.

I sigh before replying, "I will, soon, when the time is right". Jenna nods her head before we hear the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" I hear Elena shout from upstairs before I hear footsteps.

Jenna raises an eyebrow at me and I say, "That would be Stefan, I assume".

I notice Damon quickly get up from the lounge and I follow him, meeting up with Stefan and Elena outside on the porch. "Well?" I hear Damon ask them.

"What's going on?" I ask them.

Damon looks at me but ignores me, "Who took it?" he asks Stefan.

"I don't know" Stefan replies with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You know what, it's that teacher. There's something really off about him" Damon says.

Annoyed, I but in "Seriously, what's happening? Why do you have it out for my history teacher?".

"We're trying to figure out who has the journal" Elena informs me and I send her a thankful smile.

"No, he doesn't know anything. Somebody got to it right before me" Stefan answers Damon's conviction.

"Who else knew it was there?" Damon asks, and I notice Stefan cast a glance towards the window where Jeremy is in view, Damon picks up on it and walks back into the house.

"No, Damon, leave him out of it!" I hear Elena say.

"Why? What's the big deal?" Damon replies and we follow him into the house.

"Damon!" Elena says loudly but Damon ignores her as he goes and sits on the arm of the lounge that he was previously sitting on with Jeremy.

"So, I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day, who else did you show it to?" Damon asks my brother.

"Huh?" Jeremy mumbles confused.

"Don't ask questions, just spill" Damon says.

Jeremy raises an eyebrow at his bluntness and says, "You're kidding me, right?".

Sighing I look at Jeremy and ask him, "Jer, did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzman about the Jonathan Gilbert journal?".

Jeremy looks at us confused and asks "Why is everybody so obsessed with this thing?".

"Who else did you tell?" Elena asks him.

"Just that girl, Anna" Jeremy replies.

Damon looks at him and asks, "The hot, weird one?" to which Jeremy nods his head.

"Wait, who's Anna?" Stefan asks.

"That's what I want to find out" Damon says. Elena's phone starts ringing so she leaves to answer it but not before giving Damon a look which he only ignores and continues asking Jeremy questions, "How do you know her?".

Jeremy shrugs, "I just know her, she wants me to meet her at the Grill tonight".

"Perfect, I'll drive. Come on" Damon says as he stands up and begins to walk towards the door.

I run after to him and grab his arm, "Wait, I'm coming with you".

"No, you're staying here" Damon says.

"You can't tell me what to do" I reply stubbornly and hold my ground.

Damon huffs, "You're not coming".

"Yes, I am" I reply as I cross my arms and stare at him.

Damon looks annoyed but just gives in, "Fine, let's go" and we leave with Jeremy.

•••

Once we arrive at the Grill, I notice Jeremy immediately walking off looking for the girl named Anna, whilst Damon and I go sit at a table.

"So, what's your big plan?" I ask Damon.

"I'm still working on it" Damon informs me as he looks around the Grill.

I turn my head and notice Jeremy greeting some girl, "Damon, on your right" I tell him.

Damon turns his head and looks at Jeremy and the girl, who I'm assuming is Anna. "Crap" Damon mutters.

"What? Is that her? Do you know her?" I ask him, lowering my voice.

Damon nods his head, "That would be Anna, I knew her in 1864, her mother was best friends with Katherine". My eyes widen as I look back at the girl in shock, I go to stand up but Damon grabs my arm, "What are you doing?" Damon says.

"If that really is a vampire you knew from 1864, Jeremy could be in danger!" I stress.

"She's harmless, don't worry, now sit back down before you cause a scene" Damon replies.

"Damon…" I trail off looking from him to Jeremy.

"Angel, he's fine" Damon says softly so I sit back down.

•••

A little while later, Jeremy makes his way over to us as I notice Anna wasn't with him. "Hey, what's up?" I ask him.

"Anna had to leave, thought I'd tell you so we can go back home" Jeremy says.

Damon immediately rises from his seat, "She left?".

"Yeah, why?" Jeremy asks confused but Damon leaves us and begins to walk away so I turn to my brother.

Handing him the keys to my car, I tell him "Go wait for me in the car, I'll be there in a second" and I quickly rush to catch up to Damon. "Damon, wait!" I yell at him which makes him stop abruptly.

"What?" he turns to face me.

"Where are you going? What are you doing?" I ask.

Damon looks around before saying, "I'm just gonna pay little Anna a visit, don't worry. You and Jeremy go home, I'll see you later".

"Damon, wait!" I say again as he goes to turn around.

"What?" Damon asks again, more annoyed.

"What's your plan? You can't just ambush her" I say.

Damon replies "That was the plan".

Raising an eyebrow I ask him, "Are you serious?".

"Well, it's the only one I've got. Look, Anna might have the journal, therefore she knows how to get into the tomb" he tells me and suddenly I remember the plan with the tomb.

"Damon…" I trail off trying to find my words, "I need to tell you something".

"Can it wait? If I don't leave now, I'll lose her" Damon says, getting antsier.

"I know, but Damon, this is important, I have something to tell you!" I try and say more seriously but Damon ignores me.

"Look, I'll meet back at yours after I have a chat with Anna and then you can tell me, alright?" Damon says but before I can even blink, he's gone.

"Are you serious!" I groan out and I turn and head towards my car.

•••

As soon as Jeremy and I get home, Elena and Stefan are walking out of the house at the same time. "Where are you two going?" I ask them as I notice a stack of paper in Stefan's hand.

The two of them look at each other before answering, "We're just going out, we'll be home in a bit" Elena tells me.

Jeremy ignores them as he walks inside and I raise an eyebrow at my sister, "And you've resorted to lying, seriously, where are you going?".

"I can't say" Elena replies.

"Are you serious?" I ask her.

Stefan buts in "It's safer if you don't know".

"Oh that's bullshit and you know it" I reply annoyed.

"Look, we'll be back soon" Elena says before grabbing Stefan's arm and the two of them walking away. _What the hell?_

As I walk inside, I head straight for my bedroom and jump a little bit when I see Damon there. "That was fast" I comment.

Damon holds up his hand which is holding a journal, "Lookie what I have here" he says.

"You actually got the journal?" I ask incredulously.

Damon nods, "Yeap" and then he's grabbing my arm, "Come on, time to go".

"Where are we going?" I ask him as we leave my room and head back outside.

"Emily's grimoire is buried with my father in his grave, so now, we're closer to opening the tomb" Damon tells me as we get into my car once we've made it outside. _Maybe I won't need to tell him about Elena and Stefan's plan._

•••

After fifteen minutes of driving, we eventually stop outside a large field, presumably where the grave site is. Damon and I get out of the car and I follow his lead to wherever it is we're going. "It shouldn't be far from here" Damon tells me and I nod my head. As we walk I'm quiet, thinking about Stefan and Elena, they were acting weird when they left, and the stack of papers in Stefan's hand didn't make sense. "You alright there Angel?" I hear Damon ask me.

"Huh?" I mumble.

"You've been quiet the past couple of minutes, what's up?" he asks.

"I have something I have to tell you, about Elena and Stefan" I begin which makes Damon immediately halt.

"What is it?" Damon asks me.

I let out a deep breath before I tell him, "They don't want the tomb opened Damon, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. But I'm saying this now, because we're getting closer to the tomb, and I want you to get Katherine out, so you can be happy again, Damon, but, the other vampires, they can't come out".

Damon's face is a look of betrayal, "Why didn't you tell me this when I asked you earlier?".

"Because I was trying to do right by Elena, but you're my friend Damon, I want you to be happy, so I'm keeping to my promise, I'll help you get Katherine out, I'll stick by your side, but no one gets hurt, okay?" I say.

Damon slowly nods his head and says "Thank you, for telling me, I mean, you didn't need to, but you did, so, thank you". I nod my head and we keep walking, we walk for about two more minutes before the two of us hear murmured voices up ahead, Damon looks at me confused before it switches to anger. All of a sudden, Damon grabs me by the arm and speeds us over to where two people are standing. "Well, what do you know?" I hear Damon ask from beside me and as my eyes adjust, I notice the two people are indeed, Stefan and Elena.

"Oh my god" I let out under my breath as I don't believe the sight in front of me. Elena had a shovel in one hand, and Stefan was holding what looking to be an incredibly thick book in his hands. The two of them look at us in shock before composing themselves.

"This is an interesting turn of events" Damon says in a voice I've never heard before.

"I can't let you bring her back, I'm sorry" Stefan apologises.

Damon lets out a sad chuckle before replying, "So am I. For thinking for even a second, that I could trust you".

"You're not capable of trust, the fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself" Stefan says accusingly.

"Of course, I was going to do it by myself, with the exception of Klary here, because apparently besides myself, she's the only one I can trust" Damon says as he looks from me to Stefan. Damon adds "You made sure many years ago that I could never trust you" and then his gaze falls to Elena, "But you, you had me fooled". Elena looks down at her feet ashamed but Damon just continues, "So, what are you going to do now? Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip their hearts out" and suddenly the Damon I thought I knew, sounded like a completely different person.

I look at Damon with shock as Stefan looks from Elena to me and then back to Damon, "You won't kill them" Stefan states but all of a sudden I feel an arm wrapped around my throat, almost cutting off my air supply. I try and gasp as I realise that Damon is the one doing this, the betrayal I feel in that moment is incomparable to anything else I've ever felt.

I struggle against him and I look at the scared expressions on both Stefan and Elena's faces. I hear Damon tell them, "I can do one better" and suddenly I taste copper and I realise Damon has bit into his wrist and forced his blood into my mouth, _no no no Damon how could you why oh my god no Damon_. I continue to struggle against him but I can taste the blood travelling down my throat. "Give me the book, Stefan, or I'll snap her neck and I'll have another vampire girlfriend" Damon snarls.

"Let her go first" Stefan replies but all Damon does is pull his wrist away from my mouth.

I can feel the tears running down my eyes as I look at Stefan. "The book!" Damon shouts.

"I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing right next to me" Stefan replies.

"Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back!" Damon says.

Stefan shakes his head as he says sadly, "You just did the one thing that ensures I will".

Damon still has me in his chokehold but I can feel him nod to Stefan's answer, Stefan slowly walks forward and places the grimoire onto the ground. Stefan reaches out from me, and I can feel Damon lesson the strength of his hold on me and I gasp for air. I can feel Damon hold my hair close to his face as he strokes it when he slowly lets me go, and I edge away from him as carefully as I can and when I'm fully out of his embrace, I quickly run into Elena's embrace as I close my eyes which don't stop the tears from falling. I open my eyes and am met with icy, blue ones filled with regret, which only makes me sob harder as I feel terrified of the man I once considered a friend.

I turn my gaze from him and onto to Stefan as I mouth "Thank you" and Stefan nods with a sad smile.

•••

Elena, Stefan, and I arrived home and quickly Elena pulled me into the lounge room to sit down as she goes and gets me a glass of water. "Ugh, is there any aspirin? God, is my head suppose to hurt like this?" I ask Stefan. I had calmed down, but I still felt incredibly heartbroken over what occurred in the woods, how could Damon, do that to me?

Stefan sits down on the couch next to me as Elena hands me the water and aspirin, "You'll be okay, it was only a small amount of blood so it should pass out of your system by tomorrow" he tells me.

"I'm sorry" I say to the both of them.

"For what?" Elena asks me.

I look down at my legs before I answer, "I should have listened when you told me that Damon was dangerous, god, I'm such an idiot".

"Hey, this isn't your fault. If it's any consolation, I thought Damon was different with you" Elena tries to comfort me.

I shake my head as I say "I can't believe I thought that a monster like Damon had any redeeming qualities. Nothing matters to him, he uses you for his advantage and then once he doesn't need you, you're just collateral damage". Elena and Stefan both share pitiful looks so I change the subject, "I'm gonna head up to bed, try and deal with all of these emotions" I say before I leave the two of them alone. As soon as I'm upstairs, I immediately take a shower and lie down in bed and fall asleep in an attempt to rid myself of these aches.

•••

I'm awoken by the sound of someone shouting "Elena!". _Was that Stefan's voice?_ Quickly, I make my way out of bed and into my sister's room where I notice the look of panic on Stefan's face. "Stefan, Stefan, what's wrong?" I ask him bedoes looking around the room and not seeing my sister, "Where's Elena?".

Stefan shakes his head before he looks at me, "Anna, it's Anna, she took Elena. Elena's gone".

* * *

 **A/N - I'M BACK! And bloody hell this was an emotional rollercoaster of a chapter, not to mention incredibly long. I'm sorry for the wait but I had so many assignments to finish but I would like to thank all of you who wished me well on my assignments, it meant a lot! I hope you all liked this chapter and thank you to everyone who reviews, follows, and favourites this story (OVER A 100 OF YOU FOLLOW THIS STORY LIKE WHAT IN THE WORLD THANK YOU!). If you have a question or a suggestion then please leave it in a review and I will answer it. Thank you for reading xx**


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Guest - I thought Klary had already been kidnapped one time too many, I thought Elena should be the one to go haha. No, there is a reason as to why Klary was not taken by Anna, which will be revealed shortly! It's not so much that they take turns, it's just more about what will be fitting in with the plot as it evolves. Klary will definitely be cautious when it comes to Damon from now on, what he did seriously put her in a new, and untrusting position that she hasn't experienced with Damon yet, but it's a very important dynamic when it comes to the interaction between the two in this, and upcoming chapters._

 _Guest - Klary's relationship with the Michaelson's will be very intense, very unexpected, and very important. I can't wait for the Michaelson's to come to Mystic Falls because that's when everything really comes to a head when in regards to the bloodline of the Gilbert's and Petrova's!_

 _Guest - I would say Klary is much more of the troubled twin, per se, before the accident, I slightly hinted at past Klary, which was much more wild and uncontrollable as opposed to who she is now. Klary is definitely more trusting, optimistic, and more adventurous than Elena. Whilst also being sarcastic, and easier to laugh with. Elena is much more serious, and sometimes is self-absorbed whereas Klary takes into account how her actions affect those around her and tries to help everyone out, even if she doesn't gain anything from it. I feel Elena is also more judgemental, and pushy, unlike Klary. The both of them are very similar in the sense that they're both kind, caring, strong-willed, empathetic, and compassionate. Klary does have flaws, which will be brought to light in the future. As for style, I think Elena is much more colourful whereas Klary tends to just stick with minimalist, edgy look. If you're interested, I'll definitely be up to making character profiles if that's something people would be interested in!_

* * *

FOOL ME ONCE

 _Dear Diary,  
_ _Everything is a complete and utter mess - for a lack of better words. Elena's been taking by my brother's vampire-almost-girlfriend, Damon's a prick, and I haven't heard from Bonnie or Caroline in days. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. It's like every time I think things are starting to go back to normal, I either get kidnapped or someone dies. I don't know what I'll do if Elena gets hurt. I don't know what to do at all._

•••

Stefan told me that he would ask Damon if he knew where Anna was hiding out, but so far, no luck. Speaking of Damon, thankfully my head and body had readjusted and I'm back to feeling normal. I don't know how I'll ever face him again, or what I'll do if he doesn't help Stefan in getting Elena back.

•••

"He won't tell me where she is" is the first sentence I get from Stefan when he rings me for an update.

"What the hell do you mean he won't tell you where she is?" I ask angrily, _how dare he._

I can hear Stefan sigh on the phone, "I don't know what else to do. Damon's caught up in reading the grimoire, he's just being difficult".

Even though Stefan can't see me, I shake my head, "I'll shove a stake through his heart".

"I don't know how that would help" Stefan says, his tone light, at my silence, Stefan continues, "Klary, I think, uh, maybe, you could, uh-".

"Out with it, Stef" I cut off his mumblings.

Stefan says, "I think you were the one to ask him, he might help", and suddenly my body feels frozen.

"Stefan…" I trail off.

"Klary, please, you're the only one that can get through to him" Stefan tries.

"He fed me his blood and threatened to turn me. I want nothing to do with him Stefan, please, there must be something else. I just, I can't, I don't know how I can face him, the thought of him scares me, Stefan. Damon scares me" I tell him.

"I'll see what I can do. How are you feeling, about, everything?" I hear him sigh.

"I just, I trusted him, you know? Damon was my friend, I thought that maybe he at least somewhat cared for me, but I was just being naive. The only thing Damon cares about is himself, like you said" I reply.

"I'm sorry" Stefan apologises.

I tell him, "It's not your fault, Stef. You're not responsible for the things that Damon does, even though you think you are".

"It is my fault. Damon is the way he is, because of me" is his reply.

"It's been 145 years, Damon has to stop using what you did to Katherine as his reasoning for all of the things that he does. Damon is the way he is because he wants to be" I continue my point.

I hear Stefan sigh, "I'm going to see if I can come up with another solution, keep your phone on you, Klary".

"Alright, Stef. Bye" I hang up the phone.

•••

It's only half an hour later when my phone lights up again. "Stefan, did you find her?" is the first thing I ask.

"No" Stefan sighs before adding, "But I might know how to find them".

"Them? Stefan, what do you mean by them?" I question, my mind going into panic mode.

Stefan answers, "She took Bonnie as well. I'm heading over to Bonnie's Grandmother's house to see if she can locate the girls-".

I cut him off, "I'll meet you there", before hanging up and heading over to my wardrobe to change out of my pyjamas.

•••

I see Stefan standing outside of Bonnie's Grandmother's House, on the footpath. I pull my car over to the side, and quickly jump out. "Hey Stef" I greet him as I walk towards the front door.

"This is so dangerous, you being here" Stefan starts.

"If you keep worrying, that line in between your eyebrows will become permanent" I joke before knocking on the door.

"You sound like Damon" I hear Stefan mumble under his breath which makes me scoff.

I reply snarkily, "Except I'm not a homicidal, manic vampire with no regard for humanity", before focusing my attention back to the front door as it opens, and I'm greeted by Bonnie's beautiful Grandmother.

"Klarissa? Hunny, how are you?" she engulfs me into a hug.

I return the hug as I reply, "Hi Grams, I'm okay".

As she pulls away from me, I notice her smile drop as she realises Stefan is behind me. "May I help you, Mr. Salvatore?" she asks him, and suddenly I'm very confused.

Stefan nods as his way to greet her, "We need your help".

Grams raises an eyebrow at me, so I tell her, "We need you to do a locator spell on Bonnie and Elena, a vampire named Anna has them, and we're not sure as to where they are". Grams' expression suddenly becomes very serious as she ushers us inside her home, and towards a table. I take a seat whilst Stefan stands, and notice Grams pulling out an almost rustic looking map of Mystic Falls which she places on the table as she sits directly across from me. I watched in awe as she placed her hands slightly above the map and closed her eyes, concentrating on her magic. _Okay, being a witch is so cool._ Suddenly, Grams stopped and looked up at us, "They're at The Twelve Oakes, room 102". Stefan immediately thanks her, and as I stand up I feel someone grab my arm. "Don't you think of going with him, baby" Grams says.

"But Grams, I need to help" I try.

"It's too dangerous, Stefan will get the girls and bring them back, you'll stay here with me and wait for them where I know you're safe" Grams says and nods to Stefan as a means to tell him to leave. Stefan sends me an apologetic look before disappearing out of the house. "I'll make you some tea while we wait" Grams tells me before heading off into her kitchen. I sigh as I sit back down at the table, riddled with anxiety.

•••

It's almost an hour when I hear the front door opens and the sounds of people coming in that I rush out of my chair and immediately run to my sister and my best friend to engulf them both in a group hug. "You're both okay, thank god" I mumble.

As we let each other go, Bonnie makes way to her Grams whilst Elena, Stefan, and I go back to the dining table where I was previously sitting. "How did you know where we were?" Bonnie asks her Grandmother.

Grams replies, "Many things can fuel a witch's power; worry, anger. After Stefan told me they had taken you, I had a lot of both. Simple locator spell was easy after that".

Bonnie sighs, "I'm sorry, about all of this".

"Not as sorry as they're gonna be" Grams slightly smirks at her statement.

"So, what do we do now?" I hear Elena ask.

"Well, for now, you'll need to stay here" Stefan answers.

Grams states, "A prisoner, in my own home? I don't think so".

"I can't protect you if you leave the house" Stefan tries to reason.

"We'll protect ourselves" is Grams' response, and I've alway admired her strength.

"We need to let him have Katherine back, he's not going to stop until he gets her. If we help him, maybe that ends it" Elena says.

Bonnie is the first to reject it, "No! He doesn't deserve to get what he wants".

"What other choice do we have?" Elena sighs.

I speak up, "Elena's right. Besides, the sooner he gets Katherine, the sooner he'll be gone".

Grams nods at my statement and says, "Witches being pulled down by vampire problems, as much as we tried to do to stay out of it. I'll open the tomb, you get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will be all over".

"We still have to get Damon to agree" Stefan reminds us.

"He already agreed once" Elena replies.

"Yeah, and then we doubled crossed him, so now, he's angry" Stefan tells her.

Elena replies, "He's hurt, there's a difference. Besides, if Klary is the one who asks him-".

"Woah, woah, woah, why am I always the one you guys ask to talk to Damon? Why can't you do it?" I say to my sister.

"Because you mean something to him, if it's coming from you, he'll do it" Elena states.

I scoff, "And how can you be so sure?".

"Elena's right. Damon will agree, if you're the one to ask" Bonnie adds.

Noticing the looks from everyone around me, I groan out a "Fine" before saying goodbye to Grams and heading out the door.

•••

"I'm gonna have to change the locks, you stage a jailbreak?" is the first thing that comes from Damon's mouth as I enter the living room of the Boarding House.

"Stefan" is my answer as I notice Damon putting on his jacket, preparing to leave.

"Ah, brother. Ever the white knight" Damon sarcastically replies as he turns around to face me.

I feel the panic rise through my body as I'm met with his blue eyes. I try to swallow down my fear as I tell him "I convinced Bonnie to help you".

"I doubt that" Damon says, so I walk closer to him.

"I want you gone, and so does everyone else" I reply with a shrug of my shoulders.

Damon smirks as he says "Well, at least you're honest".

"I care about the people in this town, I want them safe. So, if you promise, that only Katherine will be the one coming out of that tomb, then we've got your back" I say.

"Not interested" is his response.

"Yes, you are, because you were willing to work with us yesterday" I say.

Damon turns back around to place the grimoire on the table as he says, "Fool me once, shame on you".

"I never fooled you, Damon. I told you their plan, granted I didn't tell you as soon as I found out but she's my sister, however, I still told you. Because we were friends Damon, I cared about you, I wanted you to get your happy ending with Katherine. But you were the one who forced your blood down my throat, you were the one who threatened me. So you know what? Fine. Have fun trying to get your girlfriend out of the tomb without us, because as far as I'm concerned, you can go to hell" I rant before turning on my heel.

"Wait" I hear from behind me which makes me around, I look at Damon's face, "I'm sorry" he apologises.

I sigh, remembering that I agreed to get Damon to work with us. "Damon, you and I, we have something. We have an understanding, so you know I'm being honest with you. We will help you get her back, I promise you" I say with conviction.

"You know Anna won't stop, by the way, no matter what I do" he says.

I shrug my shoulders as I respond, "Then we'll deal with it".

Damon walks closer to me as looks into my eyes, "What I did to you, wasn't fair. I'd never hurt you, I act without thinking. But, Angel, I'm trusting you. Please, don't make me regret it".

•••

Damon and I arrive at the woods and I realise that there was a party taking place, "The Duke Party. I forgot, I hope they stay clear of the church" I mutter.

"Your hope, not mine" is Damon's response as we make our way through the sea of drunk teenagers before we're stopped by Matt and Caroline.

"Klary, hey!" Matt greets me.

"Klary, oh my god, where have you been?" Caroline asks me and I notice as she tries to subtly intertwine her fingers with Matt's.

Before I can respond, Damon does "Long story, no time to tell it".

"I wasn't talking to you" Caroline responds.

"Sure you were" Damon replies.

Feeling the tension, Matt looks at Damon and puts out his hand, "We haven't met, I'm Matt".

"Matt, there's a reason we haven't met. Klary and I are going that way" Damon says as he grabs my wrist and begins pulling me with him, away from my friends.

I throw an apologetic look over my shoulder and shout "Sorry" before focusing back to Damon. "You don't have to be such a dick, you know?" I comment.

To which Damon throws me a wink, "Oh, I know". Damon and I walk further into the woods towards the church, effectively getting away from the party and I hear Damon whistle as we finally make our way to the rest of the group. "Brother, witches" Damon greets them and I roll my eyes. Damon lets my wrist go and walks down the stairs into the tomb.

"Everything okay?" Stefan asks me.

"As okay as they can be" I reply before the three of us follow him down to where Bonnie and Grams are about to perform the spell.

"Air. Earth. Fire" Grams says as she lights the torches".

Bonnie adds "Water" as she holds up a plain water bottle and hands it to her Grandmother who sprinkles it on the floor.

"That's it? Just water from the tap?" I ask confused.

Grams smirks, "As opposed to what?".

Flushed I reply, "I just thought it would have to be mystical or something".

Grams continues to smirk as I hear Stefan ask "What's that?" and I notice Damon unraveling what looks like a blood bag out of his jacket.

"It's for Katherine. Gotta have something to get her going. Unless your girl's offering a vein to tap" Damon replies before dropping his voice to a whisper and saying to Stefan, "Admit it - you can't wait to get rid of me".

Stefan chuckles before replying, "I can't wait to get rid of you".

"We're ready" Bonnie informs us as her and Grams close their eyes and interlock their hands as they begin performing the spell.

"What are they saying?" Damon asks.

Stefan replies, "Sounds latin".

I shake my head, "I don't think it's latin.

A few seconds later, the torches flare up which makes Elena jump as she grabs Stefan's arm, "What's happening?" my sister asks just in time for the tomb's door to open.

They stop chanting and Bonnie exclaims, "It worked!".

"Of course, it worked" Grams confirms.

Damon looks at Stefan and tells him, "We have some fires to build".

Stefan turns to Elena and I and says, "I'm gonna go get the gasoline, I'll be right back" before leaving us.

Damon looks at me, "You ready?".

"For what?" I ask confused.

Damon looks back to Bonnie and Grams as he says, "You think I'm gonna go in there by myself so you can seal me in?" and to that he grabs my arm.

I notice Grams step forward, "Don't take her in, I'll bring the walls down".

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't, you think I trust you" Damon scoffs.

"As much as I trust you" Grams replies.

Standing between them I say, "Enough, the two of you. He needs leverage so I'll go, he needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it, I'll go".

Damon grabs one of the torches from the circle and asks, "May I?" before heading towards the tomb.

"I'll be okay" I reassure them as I quickly grab Elena's flashlight before I follow Damon into the tomb. As we walk further into the tomb, I can hear whispers, "What's that?" I ask Damon.

"They can sense you, don't worry about it" Damon says before looking around, "Now, where is she?" he asks to himself as he continues walking.

"Damon!" I shout for him as he turns a corner and I can't see him. I can vaguely make out sounds, as I feel my skin crawl. "Damon! Damon!" I continue to whisper, even though I'm met with nothing. _I really am going to stake him._ I continue to hear the whispering and I turn around trying to go back where I came from, and as I do I jump when my light lands on what looks like a corpse. I continue walking and the more I shine my light, the more desiccating vampires I see, however, what truly terrifies me is the bloodshot eyes of one of the vampire's which open and gaze at me hungrily as my light lands on them. I jump quickly and turn around, only to scream when I'm met with another person.

It's the girl from the Grill, Anna, "You must have a taste for it. You scream and even bother to escape, but then you just come right back to it".

As she stalks towards me, I walk backward and bump into something and as I look down I notice it's another vampire, Anna also takes notice as her eyes glaze over and immediately kneels down saying, "Mother! Mother" before turning to me, "Those Salvatore brothers did this you know".

"Their father did" I immediately defend them.

Anna looks at me with humour before adding, "And Jonathan Gilbert. I made a choice a long time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that brought her back to life. I had Jeremy all ready to go but…" She trails off before she grabs me by the wrist and bites down hard, which makes me scream. Anna pushes me to the ground, across her mother's lap, and holds my wrist to her mouth. I struggle, but the vampire smells my blood and begins to drink.

"Please don't do this!" I manage to get out but soon I feel light-headed the more and more she drinks.

"Let her go!" I hear Stefan's voice flood the tomb.

"No!" I hear Anna shriek before I feel myself being torn away from the vampire, and being pushed towards the exit.

"Go, I'm right behind you" Stefan tells me so I nod and run as quickly as I can out of there.

As I make my way out of the tomb, I notice the looks on everyone's faces. "What's wrong? What's going?" I ask.

"Stefan can't get out" Bonnie tells me.

I look at her in confusion, "What do you mean he can't get out?".

"It's gonna be okay, we'll fix it" Bonnie tells me and I look back to the tomb opening to see Stefan stood there not, not leaving.

I turn to Elena and notice the tears in her eyes before turning back to Stefan, "You went in there knowing you couldn't come out?" I ask in disbelief.

Stefan looks down before looking back to me, "I heard you scream".

I look at Bonnie and Grams, "We have to get him out of there" and then realise, "Oh my god, Damon, Damon's in there as well, we have to get him out, we promised him. I promised him".

"Even if we're able to break through this, I won't be able to hold it for long" Grams tells us.

Looking at Stefan I tell him, "Go find Damon and get out as quickly as you can" to which Stefan nods. I rush over to Elena and throw my arms around her, "It's okay, he'll be out, it's okay". As I pull away from Elena I notice the torches have flared up again, "I think it's working" I tell Elena, who looks towards Bonnie and Grams.

However, a minute passes and there still is no sign of Stefan or Damon. "We can't hold it for much longer" Grams tells us.

Looking at Elena, I make a rushed decision before I'm running back into the tomb, looking for Stefan and Damon. I can faintly hear Elena yell for me, but I don't hear any footsteps. I can hear Damon and Stefan's voices and run towards their direction. "She's not here!" I hear Damon yell and I make it towards them in time and witness him throw the blood bag at the wall.

"What's wrong?" I ask them.

"She's not here, Katherine, she isn't here!" Damon gets louder by each word.

I look at Stefan, "They can't hold the seal open for long, we have to get out of here, now!".

Stefan nods and begins walking back towards the entrance but Damon doesn't move. "She's not here" Damon mumbles over and over again.

I place my hand on Damon's arm as a way of reassurance, "Damon, she isn't worth it. Please, we need to go otherwise you won't be able to leave" but Damon just looks at me with sad eyes. "Please" my voice breaks, as emotions swirl and he gently nods before I intertwine my fingers with his and the three of us make it out of the tomb just in time for Gram and Bonnie to close it.

Elena immediately hugs Stefan, whilst Damon and I begin walking up the stairs, back into the open. The rest of them follow us, and I drop Damon's hand as I notice Jeremy laying unconscious on the ground. "He's okay" Stefan tells me as I sit next to my brother who is slowly waking up. Elena walks over with Stefan and the two of them help Jeremy up, as I turn around I see Damon looking completely miserable as he glances at the church with hurt eyes.

As if on instinct, I feel my body carry me over to him before I wrap my arms around his neck and hold in into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Damon" I say into his ear, and I can feel his arms wrap around me as he nods into my shoulder.

•••

Elena and I had arrived home, and I was currently getting Jeremy some aspirin for his headache. "How's your head?" I ask him as I hand him a glass of water.

"Uh, it's alright. I swear, I didn't drink that much" Jeremy tells me.

"And you don't remember anything?" I ask him.

My brother shakes his head, "It's all pretty cloud, I just, I know how this looks and I'm sorry".

Immediately I pull my brother into a hug, "It's not your fault, don't be sorry, you didn't do anything".

I briefly hear him say "Yeah, okay" as he returns the hug.

As we pull back I ask him, "Are you going to be okay here with just Jenna? Elena and I are heading to Bonnie's. But please, if you need something call me and I'll be right home, okay?". Jeremy nods his head before turning and relaxing against his pillows. I leave him be and meet Elena downstairs so that we can head over to Bonnie's.

•••

Elena and I had been at Bonnie's for a while, Elena was on the phone to Stefan whilst Bonnie and I were in the kitchen making Grams a cup of tea. "It took a lot out of her" Bonnie tells me.

I sigh, "I know, I'm sorry. You two did so amazingly, though, power to you strong female witches" which makes Bonnie smile.

"I'm gonna go give this to Grams and then I'll be back okay?" Bonnie says before leaving just as Elena arrives.

"Everything okay with them?" I ask her.

Elena nods, "Yeah, I think so".

It's quiet for a minute before Elena and I hear Bonnie calling for us, "Elena! Klary!" and then "Grams! Wake up, Grams! Please, wake up!".

Elena and I dash into Grams' room and as we arrive, we're greeted by the sight of Bonnie sobbing, and Grams' unmoving body. Elena and I share a look of shock, before I grab my phone and begin to call the ambulance. "I need an ambulance to Oak Street, it's an emergency, please hurry!" I inform the operate as soon as they answer.

"We will have someone there shortly" the operator tells me before hanging up but all I'm focused on is the heartbreaking sight as Bonnie begins frantically searching her grimoire.

"I can fix this! I can bring her back!" Bonnie rambles.

"Bonnie, Bonnie" Elena tries softly before we both wrap our arms around her as she cries.

* * *

 **A/N - There you go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I just want you all to know, that once again updated will be very sporadic over the next two months as I'm house-sitting for a family member and they have no internet! I'll try to update as best as I can, but I'm just telling you this so that you know for the next eight weeks, updates will not be set on a specific date, I'm so sorry! However, thank you to everyone who reviews, follows, and favourites this story, it truly means the world to me. If you have a question, or suggestion, then please go ahead and leave it in a review. Thank you for reading xx**


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Guest - I can't wait for the episode with the tomb vampires, it's going to be very intense (and maybe we'll find out a few secrets)._

 _Guest - Uh, well, surprise, Tyler and Klary never actually slept together. Their relationship was complicated and a lot of it revolved around that. So yeah, they fooled around, but Klary wasn't ready just then to lose her virginity to him._

 _Hope10 - Unfortunately, I've planned what will be happening already for episode eighteen! However, Stefan may or may not attack Klary like you've also suggested but I due to future plans with this story I can't put in your twist. Although, the part you've said about Damon helping Klary find out who she is, is definitely going to be a major plot in the upcoming season! Also, thank you for the suggestion, but let me know if you have something else you would really like to see!_

* * *

A FEW GOOD MEN

"Hey Bon, it's me just checking in to see how you're doing. We miss you here, don't' let your aunt drive you too crazy. Come home soon, love you" I hang up my phone, leaving my best friend a voicemail. I look down at my journal with my pen in hand but for some reason, no words can form as I stare at the blank page before me.

A voice brings me out of my silence, _Jenna_ , "What are you doing out here? It's cold".

I shrug, "Thinking, writing. The funeral for Bonnie's grandma, it just brought back a lot of memories" I pause as Jenna nods understandingly, "You said that you would do some digging about them and the adoption".

Jenna nods, "Right, yeah".

"So, did you?" I ask her.

Jenna diverts her eyes towards the door, "Come on inside" she says, so I follow her to our dining table and see Elena, so I take a seat next to her. "Your dad kept everything from his medical practice; records, logs, old appointment book", Jenna informs me as she picks up the journal sat next to her laptop and opens it. "I found an entry from the night you were born. Patient and a birth date; Isobel Peterson" she tells me.

"Do you think that's her name?" Elena asks.

"Pregnant teenage runaway? Probably not. The first name, maybe. But where'd she get Peterson? Classmate? Best friend? So I binged it" Jenna replies as she focuses back onto her laptop and brings up the internet to a search engine. "I searched for all the Petersons in this area born the same year as Isobel and found three. Two men and a woman, Trudie, who lived in Grove Hill, Virginia" Jenna continues.

Elena and I look at each other, "That's not far from here" I comment.

"Well watch this" Jenna says as she continues typing into the search engine when an image of two cheerleaders comes up.

"Isobel" Elena lets out in a small breath as she reads the caption.

I nudge Elena lightly and smile, "She was a cheerleaders" to which Elena smiles back.

"Trudie still lives here" Jenna says before handing us a post-it note, "This is her address".

"You should definitely consider a career in detective work" I joke at my Aunt who just smiles at my comment.

"What about Isobel?" Elena asks.

Jenna shrugs, "I couldn't find anything about her". Noticing the disappointment on Elena and I's face, she continues, "Listen, there is something else. Mr. Saltzman, Ric, his wife was born around here. Her name was also Isobel".

Elena looks shocked before I realise what Jenna said. "Wait. Was, as in…" I trail off.

"She died" is all Jenna tells us.

•••

After our talk with Jenna, Elena had called Stefan over and we were all sitting in my sister's room as we informed Stefan of what we learnt. "So, Alaric's wife might have been your mother?" Stefan asks us.

Elena sighs, "It can't be true, right? I mean, the coincidence alone is just crazy". Elena shows Stefan the post-it note of Trudie's address, "Jenna gave us the address for her friend Trudie".

Stefan looks at me and then back to Elena, "You want to talk to her" Stefan states.

"I don't know. If they are the same person and it's true, that means that my birth mother is dead, and I don't know if I could handle that" Elena replies.

"Did Jenna tell you anything about Alaric's wide? How she died?" Stefan asks, but the look on his face offers that he knows something we don't.

"Just that she was killed and the case was unsolved" I tell him to which Stefan nods, "You knew? I raise my eyebrows at him.

"The night at the school when he attacked me, he told me something about her death" Stefan replies.

Elena starts, "Well-" but he cuts her off.

"No, no. It's not possible, the coincidence, it's too much. Now, listen, if you two do decide to go talk to Isobel's friend. I'll go with you, okay?" Stefan asks us.

"We're not even sure of what we're gonna do, Stef" I inform him.

Stefan nods, "I should get going, I gotta go deal with Damon", and then he looks at me.

I look down ignoring his stare, "Is he, is he okay?" I ask him.

"He's dealing with it in his own way" Stefan tells me softly before I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Stefan standing there, "He'll be okay".

I nod softly, "I hope so".

•••

"Stefan will kill us" I say to Elena as we stand outside of Trudie Peterson's house. Elena ignores me as we walk up to the front door. However, we stand there for a few moments without any move to knock on the door. "Do I always have to be the gutsy one?" I mumble to her before knocking on the door.

After a few seconds of no answer Elena turns to me, "Maybe we should just go-" but she's cut off from the sound of the door opening.

A blonde woman is on the other side, "Trudie? Trudie Peterson?" I ask her.

"Yes?" she looks confused but smiles at us anyways.

"Uh, my name is Klarissa Gilbert, this is my sister Elena. We wanted to talk to you about Isobel Flemming" I tell her.

A look of recognition flashes over Trudie's expression, "Well, I haven't heard of that name in years. How do you know her?".

I look over to Elena but she stays quiet, "We think, well, um, do you know if she had a baby that she gave up for adoption?" I ask Trudie.

Trudie's eyes widen, "Oh my god, you two are her daughters?", she pauses, "Would you two like to come in? I was just making some tea".

Finally, Elena smiles and answers, "Sure".

Trude opens the door wider and steps aside, "Uh, the kitchen is this way" she informs us, Elena smiles again and steps inside and I follow but not before noticing the odd look on Trudie's face as we walk in, and I hear the exhale of breath she was holding in.

I pretend to ignore it as the three of us walk into her dining room to sit down. Elena speaks up first, "We weren't going to come. We didn't think we were but then I was driving us, and I hit this stoplight and it made me think about when I was learning how to drive and then our mum would always warn me about this blind turn on the left-hand side, and then I was thinking about our mum, and, well I had your address. I'm sorry for barging in".

"And I'm sorry for my sister's rant" I joke and Trudie smiles.

"It's not a problem, um, just a surprise, though" the woman replies, and then joins us at the table. "I haven't thought about Isobel in years".

"When was the last time you saw her?" I ask.

Trudie replies, "About seventeen years ago, when she left to give birth to the two of you. We kept in touch for a while, but well, you know, people drift apart".

Elena nods understandingly and asks, "And you don't know where she ended up?".

"She was in Florida for a while. She was on her own, I know it wasn't easy" Trudie replies.

"Do you have any idea who our father is?" I ask her.

Once again, I become suspicious from the expression on her face but ignore it. "I could never get her to fess up. Anyway, she finally pulled it together, got into college on a scholarship" Trudie says.

"Where did she go?" Elena asks.

"Somewhere in North Carolina. Duke, I think. Smart girl, smart school" Trudie tells us with a smile before we hear the sound of a kettle whistling from the kitchen. "Let me go get that" she says before leaving the room.

I turn to Elena, "Something's up with her" I quietly say.

Elena looks at me confused, "Why do you say that?".

"Oh come on, she totally knows more than what she's letting on. Didn't you see the look on her face when we walked in the door? Elena, she never invited us in, she just told us where the kitchen was" I say.

"So?" Elena asks and I huff.

"Fine, but I guarantee you that the tea has vervain in it" I convict and Elena rolls her eyes.

"Why are you so suspicious?" Elena says.

"Why aren't you so suspicious?" I reply and raise my eyebrows before I focus back on Trudie who is walking back into the room.

Trudie places our cups of tea in front of us, "I thought I could show you two this" she tells us as she pulls out a yearbook from one of her drawers. Trudie sits back down with us and she flips to a photo of her and Isobel. "Ah, they came to the games for us. The football team hadn't won in years. We were the stars, well, Izzie was. But I was a damn good back-up" she jokes.

Elena smiles at her and says, "This is great, thank you".

Trudie smiles back, "You're welcome", before looking at Elena and I's untouched cups of tea. "You two haven't touched your tea" she says.

I raise an eyebrow at Elena who ignores me as she picks up her cup and takes a sip. Immediately, I notice her furrowed eyebrows as soon as she tastes it and then smells it. "What is this?" Elena asks her.

"Oh, it's just some herbal mixture" Trudie responds inconspicuously.

"Let me guess, Vervain?" I ask and Trudie doesn't respond. "So you do know" I conclude before looking at Elena with an I-told-you-so look.

"Know what?" Trudie plays dumb.

"You didn't invite us in, and you're serving vervain tea. You know" I say again.

Trudie stands up abruptly, "I think you two should probably leave".

"Wait, what are you not telling us?" Elena asks.

"Please leave, now!" Trudie exclaims again.

I shake my head at the woman and look at my sister, "Come on, Lena, let's go". Elena and I get up and leave. As we walk out to her car, I notice a man standing in the middle of the street as Elena is getting her keys out. "Lena, you need to hurry up, there's a man over there" I try and say calmly, Elena looks towards the road and sees the man and quickly unlocks the door so that we can get in. "Who the hell was that?" I question but Elena stays focused on driving away.

"We should probably head over to Stefan's, tell him what happened" Elena tells me.

I nod my head before saying, "So, can I say 'I told you so' yet?" but Elena just ignores me.

•••

Elena and I arrive at the Boarding House. "I'm gonna go find Damon, see how he's going" I tell Elena and she nods at me as she leaves to find Stefan. I walk into Damon's room, "Damon? Hello?" I ask into the empty room but once I'm met with nothing I turn around to Damon standing directly in front of me, shirtless.

"Angel" he says, and I can smell the bourbon radiating off him.

"You look um…" I trail off as I take in his appearance.

"Dashing? Gorgeous? Irresistible?" Damon moves his face closer to mine.

"Horrible, actually" I say and Damon pouts as he places a hand over his heart.

"Ouch. Didn't you know that I am one of Mystic Falls' most eligible bachelors?" he asks smugly.

I furrow my eyebrows, "Ahh, you mean you're going to be bet on by all of the desperate women in Mystic Falls?".

Damon smirks, "Yep" before he stumbles away and grabs one of his button-up shirts.

"So, uh, how are you doing?" I ask him softly.

"Never better" Damon replies shortly, before continuing, "What can I do for you? I'm a barrel of favours today. It's my newfound purpose, how can I help people?".

I raise my eyebrows at his suggestion and then reply, "Elena had to see Stefan, so I thought I'd come see how you were holding up".

Seemingly drunk, Damon attempts to button his shirt but fumbles with the buttons before looking at me with a pout, "Help a guy out, will you? Can't get this".

I sigh before walking over to him and began buttoning it up. I look at Damon who I notice is watching me intently before deciding to tell him about what I've found out, "So, Elena and I found out who our birth mother is".

But the response I'm met with isn't what I expect, "Eh, who cares?" and I suddenly I feel hurt, "She left you, she sucks" he continues.

Damon and I look at each other for a moment, and once again, I'm completely lost in his blue eyes that now hold so much pain and hurt. Before I can say anything, I hear people walk into the room and realise it's Stefan and Elena. I quickly step away from Damon as I realised how close we were and pretend to not notice Elena's raised eyebrows. I quickly walk over to them, "Hey" I mumble to Stef before looking back to Damon, who smirks at me.

Damon grabs his suit jacket and begins putting it on, "Ugh, I need a bigger jacket. Wow, you know, an occasional sorority girl might, um, you know, help fill you out a little bit". He throws the jacket on his bed and begins buttoning up the rest of his shirt, completely fine. I glare at him, to which he gives me another smirk as I realise what he did as he leaves the room.

"He's fine" I mutter.

"He's Damon" Stefan jokes as I realise he heard me.

I look at Elena and Stefan before commenting, "Maybe this heartache will be good for him, you know, remind him that he has one, even if it doesn't beat".

"Wouldn't hold my breath" Stefan jokes once again and I laugh.

"Wow, look at you, you're on a roll with all your funnies, Stef" I reply.

But of course, the lightness in the room had to lessen, "So, Elena told me about Trudie. How do you feel about the whole thing?" Stefan asks me.

"I don't really know, to be honest. I mean, this whole situation is so insane to me, it's like one complication situation after the next, you know?" I reply and Stefan nods and I continue, "She knows about vampires, so all of this can't just be a coincidence".

Stefan nods, "It isn't, it's Alaric's wife" he tells me as he takes out a picture of Isobel and shows it to me.

I recognise the woman and look from Elena to Stefan, "So that's her. That's Isobel, he gave this to you?".

"Everything he knows about vampires he learnt from her. He believes that she was killed by one" Stefan informs me. "I've already asked Elena, but I'm going to ask you as well, there's a lot of things that Alaric can tell you about Isobel, but I need you to hold off for a while before you do" Stefan asks.

I nod my head, "Yeah, of course, whatever makes all of this easier".

"We need to go get ready for the fundraiser, we'll meet you there?" Elena says to Stefan who nods. The two of them say goodbye, and Elena and I leave.

•••

Caroline, Matt, Elena, and I were all standing inside the grill, well Caroline was sitting down taking the donations for the bachelor bidding. "He's already been hit on, like, thirty-five times, he's total cougar bait" Caroline joked in regards to Matt.

"Impressive" I say as I raise my eyebrows at him but Matt just laughs.

"More like embarrassing" he replies.

"Hello Mrs. Donovan" Caroline greets as we realise Matt's mum has walked into the Grill, _since when was she back?_

Kelly, Matt's mother, ignores Caroline and smiles at my sister, "Elena, honey" before engulfing her into a hug and I see the uncomfortable look on Caroline's face and can't help but feel for her.

"Hi Kelly" Elena replies.

Kelly pulls back and smiles, "Long time no see" before turning to me, "Klarissa, how are you?" she asks me before hugging me as well.

I return the hug, and resist the urge to roll my eyes at her obvious dislike for my best friend, "I'm good, thank you".

"Now, Elena, Matty told me you broke his heart" Kelly says as she pulls away from our hug and focuses back on my sister, and succeeds in making it awkward.

"Mum" Matt quickly interjects.

Kelly shrugs him off and says, "Just kidding, calm down, he found his rebound girl" and glances towards Caroline before giving her some money to which Caroline just politely smiles, "Here you go sweetheart, however much that'll buy. I just hope it's not bachelor number three, I dated him back in high school, not impressive, in any way". Matt shakes his head embarrassed and Caroline hands Kelly her tickets to which she takes before walking away.

I turn away as I roll my eyes and notice Alaric standing near the bar, he stares at me for a moment before he walks off, and suddenly I let out a breath of air I didn't realise I was holding in.

•••

I was currently sat with Elena, and Jenna as we were watching the bachelor auction where I was desperately trying not to cringe.

"And what do you do, Bachelor number three?" Carol Lockwood asks the man on stage.

"I'm a plumber" he says monotonously.

I mumble, "Wow, what a catch" and Elena giggles whilst Jenna shushes us with a smile on her face.

Carol tries her hardest to make it interesting, "Well isn't that wonderful? We always need more plumbers. Moving on. Number four, Alaric Saltzman, wow, that's quite a mouthful. What do you do, Alaric?".

"I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High" he replies.

"And there's your man" I comment towards my Aunt.

"Oh, beauty and brains, ladies, this one's a keeper. What do you teach?" Carol asks him.

"History" Alaric replies.

"History, oh, well, give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls, something crazy" Carol tries but I notice Alaric focus his attention over to Damon. Damon places his hand to his ear as if awaiting a response. I turn to Elena with a confused look but she just shrugs.

"Uh, well…" he trails off so Carol pulls the microphone away.

"He's probably saving the best facts for his date" Carol says before moving down the line, "And last but certainly not least, Damon Salvatore. We don't have much on you".

Damon smirks before replying, "Well I'm tough to fit on a card".

"Hey" I hear a voice and look to see Stefan next to Elena.

"Hey Stef" I reply before focusing back on the stage.

"Do you have any hobbies? Do you like to travel?" Carol asks him.

"Oh yeah, L.A, New York. A couple of years ago I was in North Carolina, near the Duke campus actually. I think, I think Alaric went to school there, didn't you Ric?" Damon's smirk hasn't left his face and I notice Ric suddenly looks very angry. Damon continues, 'Yeah, 'cause, I know your wife did".

Confused, I look over to Stefan and Elena. The bells are turning in my head, but my mind can't put together what's coming out of Damon's mouth. Elena's expression is starting to falter. "What is he doing?" I ask quietly but the two of them don't answer.

"I had a drink with her once, she was, she was a great girl. I ever tell you that? Cause she was delicious" Damon comments and suddenly everything makes sense.

"Oh my god" I gasp and I can feel my eye fill with tears.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asks me as she notices my expression.

I start to back away, "I just, need some air". I walk past Elena and Stefan but I can feel them following me.

"Klary" I hear Stefan behind me as we finally make it outside.

I spin around abruptly, "He killed her? Damon was the vampire that killed her?".

"I don't know what happened, Alaric said they never found the body" Stefan replies.

"Oh my god" I mumble.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell the both of you, but I wanted to know more before I did" Stefan says.

I shake my head, "I was feeling sorry for him, hoping that this whole Katherine thing would change him. I'm so stupid!".

"No, no, you're not stupid. We both felt that way" Elena tries to comfort me.

"How are you not upset over this?" I ask my sister.

Elena looks down before looking back up at me, "I am, okay, I'm absolutely heartbroken but we have to be calm-"

"Calm? God, why is he like this? Why do I always think the best out of him?" I cut my sister off before I feel Stefan placing my his hands on my shoulders.

"He doesn't know about the connection, though. I thought about confronting him, but he's already so on edge" Stefan tries.

"Why are you protecting him?" now Elena gets mad.

"Because Klary's not the only one hoping that he might actually change" Stefan says.

I shake my head slightly but before I can reply, Elena speaks up, "That man".

Stefan and I turn around and look where Elena is, "We saw him outside of Trudie's" I say.

"Let's get back inside, come on" Stefan says as we head back inside.

Elena and Stefan are in front of me but I'm not paying attention where I'm going, so I'm not too shocked when I feel myself run into something, but as I look to see what, or who, I've run into, I wish I was. "Whoa, easy there. Buy a ticket like everyone else" Damon jokes.

I cross my arms as I look at him with fire, "Did you enjoy that? Rubbing it into Alaric's face?".

"What?" Damon asks confused.

"Just as I was starting to think that there was something redeemable about you" I scoff.

"Klary" I hear Stefan's voice next to me and I notice Elena at his side.

Damon looks from Stefan to me, "Am I missing something here?".

"Remember, earlier, when I was telling you about my birth mother, the one who gave me up?" I ask. Damon mumbles in agreement before I tell him, "Her name was Isobel" I say hurt and I feel a bit of satisfaction as Damon's face drops. "So please, go ahead and reminisce about how you killed her" I say.

"Angel…" Damon trails off softly but I scoff and turn around to head back outside for the second time.

"We should probably just go home" Elena says to me and I nod my head and as we turn to head towards her car, the unknown man is standing a few feet away from us.

"I have a message for you" is all he says.

I look at Elena and Stefan, "What?" I ask.

"Who are you?" Stefan demands.

"Stop looking" the man continues.

"Stop looking for what?" Elena asks.

"She doesn't want to know you. She doesn't want to talk to you" the man replies.

I gasp, "Isobel?".

"You need to stop looking, do you understand?" the man says.

"She's alive? Does that mean she's a…" I trail off and unconsciously step towards the man but I Stefan put his arm in front of me to keep me behind.

"He's under compulsion" Stefan informs us.

"Do you understand?" the man asks again.

"Yes we do" Elena says.

The man nods, "Good" and then he looks down the street, "I'm done now".

Elena and I look at each other in confusion before the man steps backwards into the road and suddenly a large truck flies down the street, hitting and killing them man. Elena and I let out sounds of shock in surprise. "Oh my god" I say as I look at Stefan who runs over to the middle of the street with Elena and I following. Stefan kneels down and looks at the man when I notice a phone not too far away from the man. I quickly lean down to pick it up and place it in my pocket before anyone can see, and Elena and Stefan turn around and walk back to me.

"Come on, let's get out of here" Stefan says and we head towards the car.

•••

I had been home for a couple of hours now, and I was staring at the phone on my bed when I heard a knock at the door and as I look up I see Elena.

"Hey, you alright?" Elena asks me softly as she comes to sit down on my bed next to me, before she see's the phone, confused she asks "Who's phone is that?".

"The man, from Trudie's, it's his phone" I tell her, "I checked his call list and there's only one number he's received calls from".

Elena looks at me shocked, "Do you think it could be Isobel?".

I shrug my shoulders, "I don't know. Should we call it?".

"I mean, what if, it is?" Elena says.

I pick up the phone and open it to its call list before pressing the call button. I place the phone between mine and Elena's ears so we can both hear. After a few rings, someone finally answers.

"Was there a problem? Did you find the girls? What's going on?" Elena and I exchanged shocked looks as we hear the sound of a woman's voice.

"Isobel?" I ask.

It's quiet for a few moments before the line abruptly cuts off. "Oh my gosh" I mumble before looking at Elena, "It's her".

* * *

 **A/N - Thank you all for being so patient with me! I'm so sorry for the late update, but like I said, updates are sporadic until November but I'm trying my hardest! Thank you to everyone who follows, favourites, and reviews this story. If you have any questions for suggestions then please leave it in a review and I will answer you. I hope you enjoyed xx**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Guest - I think no matter what Damon does, Klary will find a way to forgive him (and I'm not sure whether that is a good thing or not)._

 _Hope10 - I haven't decided yet, but I guess you'll have to wait and see._

 _Guest - I wish I was talented enough to make a YouTube video but unfortunately, I'm not that savvy._

 _Guest - I really want to focus on Damon and Klary's friendship first, but of course, there will still be soft and sweet moments between the two of them before they're officially a couple. Especially with the next few chapters coming up, their friendship will definitely begin blossoming into something more._

* * *

THERE GOES THE NEIGHBOURHOOD

 _Dear Diary,  
My emotions are all over the place. I feel like every time I let him in, he gives me a reason as to exactly why I should stay away from him. This whole Damon turning my birth mother into a vampire who is somehow related to the doppelganger of my sister is messing with my mind. I can't stop thinking about it. It's like, I want everything to make sense but every time the puzzle starts being placed together, another piece is added and I'm back to the beginning._

•••

"Caroline, there is no way in hell that I am fifth wheeling with you, Matt, Stefan, and Elena. I'd rather gouge my eyeballs out" I told Caroline who had spotted me at my locker.

Caroline huffs, "Please Klary? You have to come!".

Shutting my locker I turn to Caroline, "And why exactly do I need to be there?".

"Because, I need you to diffuse any awkward tension that there will most definitely be" Caroline exclaims.

I raise my eyebrows at my best friend before asking, "Oh so I'm there just in case Matt makes love eyes at my sister?", after Caroline's glare I give in, "Fine. I'll come".

And her mood immediately lifts as Caroline's glare turns into a wide-spread smile, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squeals before engulfing me into a hug. I laugh at my friend as we link arms and make our way to class.

•••

After school, I headed home with Elena before we were supposed to be heading out on this date thing with Caroline. As we were getting ready in the bathroom, Elena turns to me "So, you sure you're not going to be bored tonight?".

I finish curling the last piece of my hair before looking at her, "Bored? No. Incredibly awkward? Yes. But I told Caroline I would come so I can't back up now. Besides, who knows, maybe it won't be too bad. Anyways, we both know this is only for Caroline to get some peace of mind when it comes to Matt's feelings for you".

Elena sighs before replying, "I figured, but you know what? We deserve some fun, after everything we've dealt with".

Raising my eyebrows at my sister, I gasp, "Fun? Now that's an idea".

•••

Matt, Caroline, Stefan, Elena, and I were all sitting at a booth at the Grill in silence before Elena spoke up. "So, Matt, how do you like working here?" my sister asks.

Matt perks up, "It's not that bad. The wait staff is pretty good but they can't keep a bartender to save their lives. I actually put my mum up for the job".

Elena looks surprised, "How has the been? Having Kelly back?".

Caroline vaguely shows annoyance before masking it as Matt answers, "You know, same old Kelly. She's trying, sort of".

"Kelly and my mum were best friends growing up, that's how Matt and I first met, we basically shared a crib together" Elena jokes.

"Yeah, we've known each other our whole lives" Matt adds before looking at Elena. I can hear Caroline sigh, before feeling my phone buzz in my pocket.

It's a text from Damon, "Well Angel, don't you look like you're having the time of your life?".

Furrowing my eyebrows, I look up from my phone and scan the restaurant before noticing Damon sat at the bar, with Kelly and Jenna. "You have got to be kidding me" I mumble.

"What?" Elena asks before I gesture towards the bar where Damon is sat drinking with Kelly and Jenna.

"Oh god" Matt sighs before looking away.

"Why don't we go for a game of pool?" is Stefan's suggestion and the four of us quickly agree as we move from our booth to the pool tables.

Matt and Stefan both take to grabbing the sticks and setting up the game, while I take my phone back out and reply to the annoying, blue-eyed vampire, "You certainly seem to be, what is it with you and desperate women?"

The response is immediate, "Because the women I really want are always unattainable". I look up from my phone to see Damon throwing a glance in my direction before winking and turning back to the women by his side. So, I decide to turn back to my couple friends.

"At least they're having fun" Caroline comments as I notice the four of them are watching Damon, Kelly and Jenna.

"They're drunk" Elena replies.

"Remember when Elena and Klary's parents busted us after the homecoming?" Matt reminisces.

We all begin to laugh, "Oh my god, yes!" Caroline exclaims.

I shake my head as I remember that night, "We were all so wasted" I tell Stefan who smiles in response.

"I blame Matt, it was the first time I ever got drunk" Elena says.

"Their parents got seated at the next booth" Matt adds.

Elena continues, "And Matt had me pretend that I was choking so that we could get away".

"Except that our dad was a doctor" I tell Stefan.

Matt laughs, "So he jumped up to save her".

"And I ran, slipped on the wet floor and bit it in front of everyone. Do you remember that? Three stitches, a hangover for days and I was grounded from seeing Matt for a week" Elena and Matt share a look as they laugh.

Looking back to Caroline, I see the look of irritation on her face before she speaks up "I'm gonna head to the restroom. Elena? Klary?".

I look at Elena before shrugging my shoulders and following Elena and Caroline to the restroom. "So, um, what are you doing?" Caroline asks Elena as soon as we're inside.

"What?" Elena asks confused.

Caroline crosses her arms before saying, "Well the point of this was to show Matt how much you care about Stefan. You know, not to hopscotch down memory lane".

"I was just trying to make conversation" Elena sighs.

"Well try less" Caroline replies before turning and heading out.

"Caroline, wait" I call out for her, as Elena follows behind me but as we step out someone grabs Elena's arm. I stop and turn around confused.

"Katherine?" The man asks.

I can feel my eyes widen as I look at my sister who looks just as shocked. "I'm sorry, you have the wrong person" Elena tells him.

"Elena, Klary, come on" I hear Caroline say behind me.

The man lets Elena go and mutters an apology, "My mistake". Elena nods her head and joins us before we walk back over to Stefan.

I quickly grab my phone out to text Damon, I might still be annoyed with him but he needs to be kept in the loop, "A man just called Elena, Katherine". I look over to see Damon's gaze fixed on me before he nods his head in the direction towards a section of the Grill that heads towards the bathroom. "I'll be back" I tell them before turning back around and walking over to meet Damon.

"You alright Angel?" is the first thing he asks me.

I nod my head, "Yeah I'm okay, it was Elena who he stopped. I think he was with someone but I couldn't tell".

Damon nods his head, "I'll find out who it was, don't worry". I nod before turning back around but Damon's hand wraps around my wrist softly before pulling me back to him.

"I need to get back to my friends" I tell him as I pull my wrist from his grasp.

"So, I take it you're still upset with me then?" Damon asks.

Rolling my eyes at him I reply, "Wow, you picked up on that quickly".

"If I say I'm sorry would you forgive me?" Damon questions me.

"Would you mean it?" I ask but to his silence I add, "You know Damon, I keep giving you these chances because I keep thinking that one day you'll surprise me. But so far, you just keep letting me down. I want to be your friend Damon, but you're making it almost impossible".

Damon takes a step forward towards me before placing his hand softly on my cheek, "I'm sorry. And I don't just mean for the way I handled the situation with Alaric. I'm sorry Angel".

I look into his eyes to see if I can find any insincerity, but when I find none, I offer him a soft smile, "I really have to get back to them and I'm sure your cougar misses you".

"You jealous, Angel?" Damon smirks.

"And now the moment's over, I'll talk to you later" I say to Damon but I still continue to smile. Damon takes his hand off of my cheek and heads back over to the bar, as I turn around I notice the man from earlier lurking in the corner, watching me intently and I feel myself become immensely unsettled, but before I can even blink, he's gone.

"Hey, we were just gonna head back to Stefan's" a voice breaks me out of my staring. It's Elena.

"Oh, yeah, I'll ride with you guys" I tell her and Elena nods.

•••

Elena parks the car out the front of the Boarding House before Stefan speaks up, "So, both of you didn't recognise him, you've never seen him before?".

"No, there was nothing familiar about him" I answer.

"Right, let's call it a night, ok? Send Matt and Caroline home?" Stefan asks us.

Elena shakes her head at his suggestion, "No, the whole point of the night was to not have to deal with this stuff. We need to get through one night. One normal night".

Stefan questions her, "You're sure?".

"No, I'm not sure, but I don't know what else to do. Look, if there's another vampire in town, he'll still be here tomorrow. We'll deal with this tomorrow, Elena responds.

"Look at you, Little Miss Positivity" I joke.

•••

As Matt and Caroline arrives, the five of us walked inside to the living room. "This is much better than watching Damon visit cougar town" Caroline says before looking at Matt and adding, "No offence".

"Don't remind me" Matt shudders before looking around, "Man, I've always wanted to see what it looks like inside this place".

Stefan shrugs, "Yeah, I guess it's a bit much".

"Yeah, my entire house could fit in here. Twice" Matt agrees.

"I feel like I've been here before. It's weird" Caroline comments as she looks around and Elena, and I are set in panic mode.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie or something? Elena changes the topic.

However, Matt ignores her suggestion as he focuses on some miniature car collection in a glass cabinet, "Woah, these are great".

Stefan nods, "This is a little hobby of mine".

Matt looks back at Stefan, "I did the entire Mustang series when I was a kid".

"You like cars?" Stefan asks him, a look of interest on his face.

"It's an understatement" Matt replies.

"Aw, look at you two bonding" I but in and the two boys just laugh at me.

"Come with me" Stefan says to Matt but us girls follow him as well. "Prepare yourself, my friend" Stefan says before we're headed outside towards the garage. As the door opens, Stefan removes a piece of tarp from the car hidden underneath it.

"Wait, how do you have this?" Matt looks at the vintage car in shock.

Stefan shrugs, "Got passed down through the family".

"Why don't you drive it?" Matt asks him.

"Well, it doesn't run" Stefan replies.

Caroline adds, "Why would you keep a car that doesn't run?".

Matt looks at her amused before joking, "Could you be any more of a girl right now?", and Caroline laughs.

"Hey, want to come take a look at this for me?" Stefan asks Matt as he opens the hood.

"Elena, remember the old Camaro your dad used to have?" Matt asks.

Elena nods, "Of course".

Matt looks back at Stefan, "I rebuilt that engine twenty times".

"Wow" Stefan says.

"Well, I don't like sports cars, they're too hard to make out in" Caroline butts in, only this time it's not met with a funny response.

"It wasn't that bad" Matt comments as he looks at Elena before realising what he implied. Caroline sighs upset before turning around and leaving the garage. Elena and Matt share an uncomfortable look before my sister follows after her.

I look at Matt and mutter, "Not the best move, Matty", and then I go to follow them. "Caroline, Elena!" I shout out for them and when I catch up, I almost wish I hadn't.

"I don't want to talk about it" Caroline says.

Elena replies, "You're being ridiculous".

"And insecure and stupid. But that doesn't change the fact that Matt's always gonna be in love with you and I'm always gonna be the backup" Caroline continues to rant.

"You're not the backup, Care", I but in".

"Yes I am, I'm Matt's Elena backup, I'm your Bonnie backup" she continues.

"Now it's about us and Bonnie?" Elena says.

"You don't get it. Why would you? You're everyone's first choice" Caroline rebuttals before its silent between us.

Thankfully, Stefan and Matt pull up in the car and get out. "Piece of cake!" Matt exclaims.

"That was quick" I comment.

Noticing the tension, Stefan says "You know what? Why don't you guys take it for a spin?".

"Really?" Matt questions in awe.

Stefan nods "Yeah".

Matt looks at Caroline, "Caroline?" he asks before the two of them get into a car and drive off.

"You alright? Stefan asks Elena as he places his arm around her.

"If it's not vampires, it's girlfriends" my sister responds.

•••

After Matt and Caroline came back, we met them outside before we all entered the house only to be met with the scene of Damon and Kelly making out against a wall.

"Mum?" Matt exclaims.

"Damon?" now Caroline is the one to shout.

The two of them immediately break away and look at us, "Oh my god, Matt? Oh my god" Kelly mumbles as she quickly grabs her things and leaves.

"I got to…" Matt trails off in reference to his mother.

"It's fine, just go" Caroline says.

"We'll take her home" Elena tells him and Matt nods before handing the keys back to Stefan.

"Thanks man" and then Matt kisses Caroline on her cheek quickly before following his mum.

The rest of us just look at Damon in disgust but all he does is pick up his drink and nod in our direction before turning around to leave. "Unbelievable" I mumble.

•••

Caroline and I sit in the car as Stefan and Elena say their goodbyes. "So, did Matt pass your test?" I ask Caroline.

"Yeah, yeah I think he did" and a smile graces my blonde friend's face before Elena's getting into the driver's seat.

"Bye Stef" I say with a smile which he returns.

Stefan waves "Bye Klary, bye Caroline".

•••

As soon as we made our way home, I immediately got into my pyjamas and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth when Jeremy enters as well. "Hey you, how was your night?" I ask him.

"Ah, same old, same old. You?" he asks me.

I quickly wash out my mouth before replying, "Yep, pretty much the same. Well, night, Jer" and he waves goodnight before I head off to my room. As soon as I lay down in bed, my phone rings and Damon's name flashes across the screen.

"Angel" Damon greets me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask.

"What makes you think something was wrong?" Damon replies.

"Because why else would you be calling me this late for no reason?" I continue to question.

"Maybe I just wanted to hear your voice" is his reply which makes me quiet and I hate myself for the blush I feel rising in my cheeks.

"It's late, Damon" I say softly.

"Then I'll let you sleep, but you and Elena need to come over tomorrow as soon as you wake up" Damon says.

"So something is wrong?" I ask alerted.

"Nothing that can't wait till morning" he responds, trying to reassure me.

"Are you sure? Damon…" I trail off.

"I'm sure, I'll see you tomorrow" Damon reassures me.

"Okay, if you're sure. Goodnight Damon" I say softly as I feel my eyes flutter shut.

Damon responds equally as soft, "Night Angel".

* * *

 **A/N - Another chapter for you all! This one is shorter than most but there wasn't much happening, it was more a filler but the drama escalates the next chapter so I hope you stick around to read it. Sorry updates are still random and sporadic. Thank you to everyone who reviews, favourites, and follows this story and if you have a question or suggestion, then please leave it in a review and I'll respond! Thank you for reading xx**


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Guest - I'm sure Elena will do something that'll make Klary call her out on it!_

 _Guest - They're both stylish I guess, I've only said that Elena was more colourful with the girl next door vibe, whereas Klary is much more darker and edgy._

* * *

LET THE RIGHT ONE IN

 _ **BANG!**_

I wake with a start as I hear a loud noise echo throughout my room. The panic ceases as I realise that the storm from outside had blown one of my windows open. So, I reluctantly get out of my warm and cozy bed in order to shut it. After making sure the windows in my bedroom were locked, I head into Jeremy's room to knock on the door. "Come in" I can vaguely make out my brother's voice and open the door to see him sitting at the end of his bed, awake.

"Uh, hey, you're up" I say in my tired state before asking, "The storm outside is getting pretty intense, can you help make sure that all the windows are locked up?".

Jeremy nods his head to agree, "Yeah sure". I nod my head in acknowledgement before yawning and leaving his room with a soft wave goodbye.

•••

Complying with Damon's ask of me last night over the phone to come over the next morning with Elena, apparently, something was indeed, wrong. Turns out, that the man from the Grill last night was one of the tomb vampires and attacked Damon and Stefan last night, along with his girlfriend. Only, Stefan and Damon killed her whilst he got away.

"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night" Damon suggests as he boards up the broken window in their living room.

Stefan rolls his eyes, "Yeah and then what? We turn to the rest of the vampires in the house and say 'oops, sorry?'".

"I can't believe you made a deal with her" Elena comments in disbelief.

Damon shrugs, "It was more like a helpful exchange of information. And it's not like I had a choice, she's scary. Besides, she's gonna help me get Katherine back".

Elena shakes her head, "Of course she is, Damon gets what he wants as usual. No matter who he hurts in the process" and as I look at Elena I realise her gaze was pointed on me. Damon and Stefan also took notice of her hint so I diverted my eyes to a now very interesting painting on the wall.

"You don't have to be so snarky about it" I hear Damon reply.

Butting in I say, "We woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb. So yeah, I say we've earned being snarky".

"And you feigning indifference is only setting it off" Elena says, somewhat venomously.

Damon sighs, "How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire? Klary's forgiven me".

"Unlike my sister, Damon, I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities" Elena replies.

"Ouch" Damon bites out.

Stefan sighs, "This isn't being very productive. We're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires, yeah?". Damon nods his head before turning and leaving the room.

"I'm sorry, it's just that he makes me so cranky" Elena says to Stefan before the two of them embrace.

Stefan agrees, "I know, he makes everyone cranky".

"So, what are we going to do?" I ask Stefan.

"Damon and I are gonna handle everything, I promise" Stefan replies.

Raising my eyebrows I ask, "Well what about us? We can't just sit here and do nothing".

"That's exactly what you two are going to do because that's what will keep you safe" Stefan says.

"Which means nothing if you're not safe" Elena says to him softly.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly safe" Stefan replies before smiling at her, "Besides, I have Damon, the self-serving psychopath on my side".

I laugh at Stefan's comment and my sister smiles before saying, "Well, that's comforting".

•••

Elena and I came home after what happened at the boarding house, and as soon as I stepped through the door my phone starting ringing. It was Caroline, "Hi Care" I greet her.

"Hey Klary, I'm supposed to be leaving for my Dad's but I just realised I left my parka at your house and I'd come get it on my way but you're in the complete opposite direction. Would you pretty please bring it to the Grill?" my best friend asks over the phone.

I sigh softly before replying, "Yeah, of course, I think I put it in my wardrobe. I'll be there in like twenty minutes, okay?".

I hear her squeal, "Thank you!".

"It's all good Care, see you soon" I reply before hanging up. I walk into my closet and grab out Caroline's parka before heading to see Elena. "Hey, I'm headed to the Grill to give Care her jacket, I'll be home after okay?" I tell her.

Elena nods her head and says "Alright, I'll see you when you get back".

•••

The roads were muddy on the way to the Grill, I'm surprised I didn't get stuck but thankfully I was now encompassed by the warmth of the Grill as I headed over to Caroline who was talking to Matt. "Hey, you two" I greet them.

Matt smiles at me, "Hey Klary".

"You are a lifesaver!" Caroline exclaims as she takes the parka from me and gives me a quick hug.

"It's all good, so are you excited to see your Dad?" I ask her.

Caroline nods, "Yeah, it'll most likely be boring but you know, tradition".

"Tradition" I repeat before smiling, "I'm gonna head back home before it gets too bad, but you owe me" I say to Caroline who agrees and smiles at me.

Leaving the two of them, I quickly run to my car and get inside turning on the heat. As I'm halfway home my phone rings, and it's Damon. "Hey, everything okay?" I ask him.

"No, it's not. I think one of the tomb vamps took Stefan when he was feeding" Damon asks in a rush.

"Oh my god, what? Why?" I ask in a panic.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure but I'm gonna guess it has something to do with revenge. Look, where are you?" Damon replies.

"I'm on my way home from the Grill, I should be there in a few minutes. Elena's home, just meet me there" I tell him.

"Alright, Angel, see you then" he bids goodbye and I hang up.

Suddenly, I feel my car stop and I realise that I had taken a wrong turn down a dirt road and now my tires were stuck in the dirt. "Oh, crap" I mutter before getting out of the car and shutting the door. I look at my tire and try and make out if I'll be able to get out but I realise it's bogged. When I stand back up to go grab my phone back in my car, I'm suddenly pushed forward and it's all black.

•••

My head is pounding. I feel completely disoriented as my vision starts to come back. I lean my head back against whatever I'm sitting against, I can feel the blood on my forehead and as I turn my head to the side I can vaguely make out the appearance of another person. However, as I try to move my hands, I realise I'm stuck and immediate fear strikes through my entire body. As I begin tugging at my tied hands, my vision is completely clear and I turn back to look at the person and gasp as I do. "Oh my god, Stefan" I stutter out as I see my friend, tied up hanging from the ceiling. Stefan looks completely weak and wrecked. He mumbles something incoherent as he realises someone else is with him and as Stefan comes to it, his eyes widen.

"Well, well, well. You're finally awake" I hear an unknown voice and I whip my head around to see the tomb vampire from the Grill enter whatever this makeshift torture basement is.

"You... You're the vampire, from the tomb" I trail out as my voice feels scratchy.

"The name is Frederick" he introduces himself with a sick smile.

I grimace, "Why are you doing this? What do you want from us?" I ask.

Frederick chuckles, "Why?" he asks before getting closer to me and continuing, "I made a promise to myself that if I got out of the tomb, I would seek my revenge on the Salvatore brothers and stake them myself".

My eyes widen at his statement, "What do you want with me?".

"Well, since I couldn't get the other one, you were the next best thing. You see, I saw you and the older Salvatore the other night. Looked awfully close, then I watched some more and it's completely obvious that you're important to him, thus, you're the perfect pawn in luring him here. I mean, of course his brother already set him off but when he finds out that I've got the woman he cares for here, well…" Frederick trails off.

I shake my head, "But I don't understand".

Frederick smiles before taking his finger and touching the blood on my forehead. "You are here, my dear, because Damon Salvatore is going to watch me kill you the same way I had to when he killed my Beth-Anne. Now, is it clear?", and suddenly it's black once again.

•••

The second time I become conscious, my head is pounding ten times as worse and the blood from my forehead is now wet and I can feel a split on my forehead. But this time, not only is Stefan tied up, but another man is sat in a chair with stakes in his thighs and hands tied behind his back. "Oh, Klary" I hear Stefan's voice.

"Stef… Who are, who are you?" I switch my vision to the vampire in the chair.

"My name is Harper, I was trying to help but Frederick didn't like that too much", Harper's voice is incredibly proper.

"I'm Klary" I greet myself as kindly as I can.

Harper nods, "Yes, I know. You're the special one. Aren't you?".

My eyes widen at his suggestion, "The special one? I'm sorry, I don't understand".

"I overheard a conversation, you are the special one. Are you not?" Harper asks me.

I shake my head, "I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're-", I'm cut off by the voice of Frederick.

"You know, this thing has been ringing for the past hour and I can't get it to shut up" the vampire says as he holds up my cell phone and I notice Damon's name flashing across the screen. "So, I thought I may as well go and answer it" he says before accepting the call on loudspeaker.

"Angel? Angel, where are you? Are you safe?" I hear Damon's voice and my body immediately calms down from the tone of his voice.

"She's right here, and no, she's not" Frederick replies.

"You're dead" Damon says threateningly.

I look at Frederick who only looks smug, "Yeah? Well, so will she" and when he holds up an object I realise it's a knife. Frederick walks closer to me and walks behind me. I can feel his breath against the back of my neck and it sends chills up my spine. Frederick holds the phone in front of me and presses the knife just above my right collarbone.

"If you hurt her, I swear to god" I hear Damon's voice vaguely under the noise of my heavy breathing. I try and stay calm but all I can think of, is the feeling of the knife pressed against me.

"Too late" Frederick says before slicing my skin in a straight line and I cry out in pain before the knife is gone and my phone is thrown to the floor. The vampire steps in front of me, before placing the knife under my chin, making me look at him. "I'll save the rest of the fun for later" he comments before dropping the knife just out of my reach and leaving the room.

I can feel the blood running down my chest, and I notice both Harper and Stefan struggling to control themselves over the scent. "I'm sorry" I mumble to them.

I hear Stefan's pained chuckle, "You're apologising for being tied up and bleeding against your will, you have nothing to be sorry for. If anything, I'm the one who's sorry".

Confused by his statement I ask, "What do you mean?".

"I'm the one who got you and Elena involved in all of this. It's my fault that you're here right now" Stefan apologises.

Shaking my head I tell him, "No it's not, none of us could have predicted this. But right now, we need to think of a way out of here". Looking around the room I try and decipher what I can use to break free. The ropes that Harper and Stefan were tied up in were doused in vervain so there was no way they could break loose. Scanning the room, I revert back to the knife on the floor and try to figure out a way to grab it. There was no way I could pick it up, so I tug forward with my feet in order to move the chair forward.

"Klary, what are you doing?" Stefan asks in a hushed voice. But just in case the tomb vampires could hear us, I looked from Stefan to the knife and back, hoping he would understand what I was getting at.

Once the knife was in reach for me to place my foot over it and drag it towards me, I maneuver myself by slightly standing and then crouching down before falling to my knees where I can get my hands just in reach of the knife to grab it. _Who would've thought cheerleading would give me the muscle and flexibility I would need for a situation like this._ Relief floods through me as I grab the knife and move back to my previous position in the chair. Holding the knife behind my back in my hands, I move it so I can start cutting through the rope enough that I can fray the rope but suddenly I hear footsteps, so I flick the knife close to where Frederick had thrown it before. Thankfully, the vampire that came down was just a watch-dog who was making sure nothing had happened before turning back around and leaving. Waiting for him to leave, I start tugging hard at the ropes and when I'm free I let out a deep breath before leaning forward and untying the rope around my feet. Quickly and quietly, I grab the knife from the floor and dip it in the tub of vervain the vampires had set up for the ropes and begin making my way over to Stefan to untie him before hearing noises coming from outside the side door. I run to the side of the door to hide from the person outside and hoping that when they come through I can stab them. As soon as the door opens, I almost leap out before hearing Stefan mutter "Elena" and the relief that fills me is like nothing I've ever felt.

Both Elena and Damon come rushing through the door, "Thank god" I mumble and the two of them see me. I drop the knife and run to Elena who hugs me before noticing Damon about to pull on the ropes, "Those ropes have vervain on them" I tell him.

Damon immediately pulls back, "Elena, you untie him" and my sister nods before running to Stefan. The older Salvatore comes to me and places both hands on my face before asking, "Angel, are you okay?" before noticing the cuts on my head and chest, "I'll kill them all I swear".

I nod my head, "I'm okay, we just have to get out of here now" I tell him as I place my hand over his as a means of comfort. Damon nods before noticing Harper and going over to pick out one of the stakes in his thighs and moving to stake him, "No, not him!" I exclaim and Damon rolls his eyes but drops the stake and I run over to take out the other stake and untie his hands. Harper smiles at me gratefully and I return it.

"Come on, we gotta go. You right to carry him back?" I notice Stefan is down and Elena is holding him up.

"Yeah, we'll be alright. Will you be?" Elena asks him.

Damon nods his head before looking at me, "You're going with them".

I shake my head, "No I'm helping you".

"You were almost a god-damn shish kebab, there is no way you're staying here. Help Elena get Stefan to the car and we'll be back out soon" Damon says and when I open my mouth up Damon tuts, "No, your bleeding and weak, you need to be somewhere safe. I can't let you get hurt again".

Finally I nod my head to agree, and quickly go over to help Elena carry Stefan out of the basement. We walk up a flight of stairs before travelling through the woods to wherever the car was parked. However, a couple seconds later Elena trips, taking Stefan and I down with her. "Are you okay?" Elena asks before we both grab Stefan and stand up. "Come on, it's right up here" Elena encourages Stefan as he continues to be strung along in pain. After a few minutes, we finally made it to Damon's Camaro and immediately sat Stefan in the passenger seat. I take a seat in the back as Elena hops into the driver's side but when then I hear her say, "Stefan" and I look over to see the ignition has been removed. When suddenly the window is busted on the passenger side and I see a quick flash of Frederick before Stefan is grabbed out of the car and thrown to the ground where Frederick starts beating Stefan up. Stefan in his weakened state has no ability to fightback. Elena and I look at each other frightened before I see Frederick holding Stefan up in the air.

"This is for Beth-Anne" I hear Frederick exclaim before I see him shoving a branch through Stefan's stomach. When I look back to Elena, she's gone. "And this is for the tomb" I focus back on Frederick who is about to stake Stefan through his heart before I see Elena behind him.

"No!" my sister yells and I see her stab Frederick with some sort of syringe which makes the tomb vampire fall straight to the ground in pain. I quickly jump out of the car but my quick movement makes me momentarily dizzy and I fall against the car. _Right, I've just lost a bunch of blood, smart move Klare._

Elena pulls out the branch in Stefan's stomach before leaning down next to him. "Stefan, Stefan, no, please, Stefan, Stefan, Stefan!" she continues to repeat his name as she starts shaking him.

I hear a grumble and look to see Frederick beginning to get up, "Elena…" I trail off and when she notices Frederick, she turns to Stefan before holding up her wrist that I notice had a cut on it and holding it to his mouth.

"Stefan, please, drink, you need blood" Elena tries.

Stefan's voice is weak as he replies, "Elena, Klary, you need to run, please".

"No" Elena says to him.

"Please" Stefan attempts, "Run, please, go".

Elena continues, "No! My wrist, take it, Stefan, you need blood. I trust you". Suddenly, Stefan latches onto her wrist and begins drinking her blood.

As Stefan regains his strength, I grab Elena and we run to hide behind a tree a few metres away. We hold our breath as Frederick stands up, grabbing another branch and walking towards Stefan. However, Stefan is too quick as he gets up and pins Frederick against another tree, grabbing the branch from Frederick's grasp and plunging it into the tomb vampire, repeatedly. Elena runs from me before running over to Stefan.

"Stefan, Stefan!" my sister shouts when Stefan turns around and growls as his face is still transformed and I can see the intimidation on her face. Once Stefan realises who it is he drops the stake and the look on his expression looks horrified.

"You three ready to get the hell out of here?" I hear Damon's voice ask us.

•••

Stefan, Elena, Damon and I had arrived at the boarding house because according to Damon, I needed to clean myself up and rest. Meanwhile, Elena wanted to stay with Stefan to make sure he was alright. So, I was currently laying down on Damon's insanely comfortable bed whilst Elena was in Stefan's room. "Here you go" Damon says as he enters the room and hands me a cup of tea.

I take the tea and smile softly at him, "Thank you".

"Alright, sit up properly I've got a clean up your wounds" he tells me as he holds up a first-aid kit. Sitting up, I place the cup on the bedside table and focus back onto Dr. Damon. "So, how are you feeling?" he asks me as he dabs the cut on my head with a cotton-tip and antiseptic.

"As okay as I can be. They didn't do too much damage. But um, thank you Damon. Really, if you and Elena hadn't shown up when you did, I don't know what would've happened and I'm just really grateful" I say.

Damon smiles softly, "I will never let anything happen to you, Angel. I promise you". Once my wounds are clean, Damon places his hand on the side of my face and strokes my cheek lightly but before I can say anything, my phone begins ringing.

Pulling myself away from Damon, I answer my phone, "Hello".

It's Jeremy, "Klary...Klary...Vicki...she".

"Jeremy what's wrong?" I ask concerned as I can hear my brother's cries.

"She's dead. Vicki, they found her. She's dead" Jeremy says, almost lifelessly.

I look at Damon with wide eyes, "Oh no, Jer. Where are you? I'll come to you".

"I'm outside the Grill" is all he says.

Softly I tell him, "Elena and I will be there soon" and he hangs up. I sigh as I look at Damon, "They found Vicki, I have to go. I'm sorry".

"It's okay, I'll see you soon, Angel" he bids goodbye.

As I stand up to leave, I quickly turn around and walk over to Damon before leaning down and placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, really".

•••

Elena and I picked up Jeremy from the Grill and made our way over to Matt to give our condolences. Jeremy sits at the table with Tyler whilst Elena goes to Kelly and I find Matt with Caroline. "Matty, I'm so, so sorry" I tell him as I sit next to him on his bed and place my hand on his knee.

Matt places his hand over mine, "Thank you, Klary" before he notices my sister. Standing up, Matt walks over to Elena and the two embrace but I don't miss the look on Caroline's face as they do.

•••

After we left Matt's house, my siblings and I headed home and as soon as we walked through the door, Jeremy began heading upstairs before I hear Elena ask, "Jer, is there anything we can do?".

But our brother shakes his head, "I'm just gonna head to bed" before turning back around and leaving to his room.

I turn to my sister, "It'll be okay" I tell her before embracing. Elena nods into my shoulder before pulling away, "I'm gonna go rest, will you be okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah, go lay down, you've had a long day" Elena says.

"Night Lena" I bid goodnight before heading upstairs.

* * *

 **A/N - And there is the chapter we were all waiting for! I really hope you liked it, I worked really hard on it considering I incorporated Klary into the scene and I really love how it turned out so I hope you do too! Thank you to all of you who review, follow, and favourite this story, there's over 100 follows and favourites and I'm so grateful. If you have any suggestions or question then please leave it in a review and I will always reply! Thank you for reading xx**


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Princess1 - Frederick only sliced her, but I did write that she cleaned up at Damon's house, meaning he helped clean her wound as well as the cut on her head from where Frederick pushed her head against the car window. I didn't want it to seem like everytime Klary gets hurt then she relies upon vampire blood to fix her._

 _Guest - Yes! Kai will, of course, be making an appearance in later episodes, however, honestly I haven't thought that far ahead. But, it is Kai so I'm sure he'll want something from her._

 _Kayla - Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying Klarissa and the story._

 _Guest - I'm working on a character profile for Klary so all that little things about her you want to know, you will soon have!_

 _Hope10 - Thank you for the lovely comment and yes, finally a tiny hint as to what Klary is. Also, later on, I'm sure Damon will develop many more nicknames for Klary haha and yeah Elena and Klary will definitely have issues later on down the road. Yes! Klary and Damon are very similar, when everything starts getting more intense I think the two of them will be leaning on each other and I think Klary will be the only true one who understands Damon (and doesn't try to change who he is)._

* * *

UNDER CONTROL

Walking down the stairs, the first person I came into contact with was definitely not what I needed. "John" I greet my uncle, who for the record, I can't stand.

John sighs, "You know you could call me your uncle".

I shrug my shoulders as I join Elena and Jenna in the kitchen, "Well, yes, I could". A soft chuckle leaves his mouth but I ignore it as I send a look to Jenna who just shrugs and turns back to what she was doing.

"I didn't realise you would be here so early" Jenna says to him.

John replies, "I said I'll be here before noon".

Jenna glares at him before commenting, "Oh what you say and what you do are totally two very different things". To be fair, no one really likes John besides Jeremy and at least Elena could tolerate him.

"Uncle John, what's up?" Jeremy greets as he comes down the stairs before leaving us again.

John lets out a "Hey!", just in time to be heard but once my brother leaves, he reverts his attention back to us, "I had some business in town and I thought a visit was in order".

"How long are you staying?" Elena asks him.

John shrugs, "I don't know yet".

"Well, this is all very interesting but we have to leave for school. So, bye Aunt Jenna" I say before grabbing my school bag, "John" I nod to him before exiting the living room.

•••

Elena and I met up with Matt in the hallway of school before class, filling him in on John's return. "He said his trip is open ended" Elena tells Matt.

"Uncle John, I never really liked that" Matt replies with an amused smile.

I grimace, "Does anyone?" and the two of them laugh.

"Well, I'm here for moral support if you need me" Matt tells us.

"Thanks, Matty, but I think we'll suffer this one alone. Besides, you've been through enough", I reply softly and Elena agrees.

Matt smiles at the two of us, "Thank you by the way, for everything you two did at Vicki's funeral and the memorial. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you guys".

"Of course Matt" Elena replies, and I offer a smile as a response.

"So, is Caroline still baking for you guys around the clock?" I ask Matt who chuckles at my question.

Nodding his head he answers, "Well she finally went to her Dad's which is a good thing. My mum was going to strangle her if she dropped off one more lasagna" and the three of us laugh before leaving for class.

•••

Alaric had kept Elena and I behind after class to inform us about Jeremy's extra credit paper. "I made a copy of the paper Jeremy wrote. I think you two need to take a look at it" Alaric says as he hands over the piece of work.

Taking it from his grasp, I read the title out "Fact or Fiction: The Truth About Vampires in Mystic Falls" and both Elena and I's eyes go wide.

"Jeremy wrote this?" Elena asks.

Alaric nods, "He's very clear that he didn't think it was real".

"I really hope you're right because I've done so much to protect him from all of this" Elena replies which makes me almost scoff as I remember the compulsion.

"How do you two deal with it?" Alaric asks us.

Furrowing my eyebrows I ask, "What do you mean?".

"With all the lies and secrets. You have to lie to everyone who's important to you" our history teacher shrugs and now the guilt I thought I had finally got rid of, just came pounding back.

Elena is the one to reply, "It's not safe for them to know the truth. So, yes, we keep it from them but it's only because we love them".

It's silent for a moment before Alaric replies, "I think Stefan is a good guy. But at the end of the day, he's still a vampire".

"I know it's hard to understand but Stefan is different. He would never do anything to hurt me" Elena says with conviction and Alaric nods before his gaze falls on me.

"And Damon?" he asks.

"Well, he's a work in progress" I comment before Elena and I say our goodbyes to the teacher and leave. As we make our way to the car I tell Elena, "You know he's right".

"Who is?" Elena asks.

"Alaric" I answer and Elena gives me a strange look so I continue, "Jeremy is going to find out eventually. Wouldn't it be better if he heard it from us instead?".

Elena shakes her head, "We've talked about this, it's not safe".

"Yeah, and him not knowing also isn't safe. We don't know what could happen, at least if he knew it wouldn't be such a big secret" I reply frustrated before adding, "He doesn't even know we're adopted, Elena, I'm sick of all the lies and secrets. He's fifteen, not five, he can handle it". However, Elena ignores me as we get into the car.

•••

It had been a few hours since returning home from school and whilst Elena was sat up in her room with Stefan, who was conveniently waiting on our doorstep as we arrived, I was currently catching up on all the homework I had neglected over the past couple of weeks. Mid-sentence on my essay I heard a crash in Elena's room and immediately became alerted. I rushed out of my room, only to see Stefan who was halfway out the front door. Opening Elena's door, I saw her eyes, shocked, looking at her broken mirror before realising I was stood in her doorway. "Are you okay?" I ask my sister before walking over and sitting with her.

Elena runs her fingers through her hair before breathing out, "Yeah".

Furrowing my eyebrows I look at her expression and can see an emotion that almost resembles fear, but fear from what? "What happened? I heard something and saw Stefan running down the stairs. Lena, what's going on?" but as I ask, Elena just shakes her head and doesn't say anything, softly I ask, "Was it Stefan?" and she looks up at me.

"We were just talking, and then we were kissing but all of a sudden he lost control and he threw himself into the wall. I don't even know how he lost control, I mean I know he's been on edge lately but nothing like this" Elena replies.

Masking my distress at her statement I offer a caring smile before saying, "I'm sure he'll be alright, like you said he's been on edge and the whole being kidnapped and tortured thing is probably the reason why".

Elena nods her head, "I'm just gonna take a shower and then rest before the Founder's Party tonight, okay" and I take that as my cue to leave.

Standing up, I walk over to leave but stop just before I'm out of her room and turn around slightly, "Lena?" I say and she acknowledges me, "Just be careful, okay?" before leaving. As soon as I make it to my room I reach for my phone and text Damon, " **Urgent, come over, please** " and almost five minutes later, the doorbell rings. Heading downstairs I open the door, "Oh good, you're here" I say as I greet Damon who steps into the house with a smirk.

"You ask, I come. I'm easy like that" Damon jokes and I roll my eyes. Pointing upstairs, Damon almost complies before noticing Jeremy sitting in the kitchen. Loudly, Damon exclaims "No Klary, I will not go to your bedroom with". Annoyed I grab his arm and begin guiding him up the stairs and into my bedroom. "Ah, just as I remember" Damon says as he glances around my room before making his way over to my bed.

"Stop messing around" I comment but he raises his eyebrows in response before jumping onto my bed, the blue-eyed vampire lays in a resting position as he holds my teddy bear to his chest.

"Did you know that your uncle has been kicking it with the Founders' Council?" Damon asks.

"What?" I ask, almost shocked.

Damon nods, "Yep".

"Perfect, we'll just add it to the growing list of drama in this town" I say as I join Damon on my bed next to him.

"You said it was urgent in your text, what happened?" Damon asks with concern lacing underneath.

Looking at him I say, "I'm not exactly sure. I was catching up on school when I heard a loud noise come from Elena's room and when I got to the hallway I saw Stefan running down the stairs and Elena curled up on her bed with a smashed mirror. She wasn't hurt, she just said that they were kissing and all of sudden he threw himself against the wall and even though she won't verbalise it, I know she's worried about him. And so am I. How long will it take before Stefan is back to being, well, Stefan?".

Damon shrugs his shoulders, "Give or take a few days".

"It's been a few days" I add.

"Then give, I don't know, what's the big deal?" Damon asks as he gets up from my bed and make his way over to my vanity as he looks over the pictures that stick there.

"The big deal is that he isn't himself, and I'm worried. Elena is completely shaken up, and I don't want her to get hurt, intentionally or not" I say.

Opening up one of my drawers Damon says, "Well maybe the problem is that he has spent far too long not being himself, and besides, you know he'd never hurt Elena".

I make my way over to Damon as he takes one of my bras from the drawer, "Seriously, are you twelve?" I ask him as I take it from his hands and shoving it back into the drawer before closing it.

As if to annoy me further, Damon picks off one of my pictures from my vanity mirror but I'm too slow in grabbing it back. "It is what it is Angel, the Stefan that you and Elena know is 'good behaviour Stefan', 'reign it in Stefan', 'fight against his nature to an annoying and excessive level Stefan'. But if either of you thinks there isn't another part to him, then you have not been paying attention".

"So what you're saying is that there's also a 'Damon-like Stefan'? Yeah, right. Stefan's two steps away from being a saint" I raise my eyebrows.

Damon steps closer to me and pouts. I notice his eyes flicking from my eyes to my lips but I take this as means to take my photos back. "Just because he doesn't want to be me, doesn't mean that deep down, he's not" Damon replies.

Shaking my head I sit back down and mutter, "God it's just one thing after the next".

"Why? What else is wrong?" Damon asks me and I feel the bed dip beside me.

"It's Jeremy, he uh, he wrote an extra credit essay-" I begin but Damon cuts in.

"That's the big deal? Jeremy doing school work?" he asks sarcastically.

Rolling my eyes I tell him, "He wrote it on vampires, Damon. Do you think he's starting to remember?".

Damon shakes his head, "I took those memories away for good so you don't have to worry about that. But here's a suggestion, why don't you just ask him?".

"And suffer the wrath of Elena? No way. Besides, a small part of me agrees with her. Don't get me wrong I totally disagree with the whole mind compulsion thing but I understand why she asked you to do it" I reply.

Damon looks at me softly, "Angel, what's really going on?".

Meeting his eyes I tell my truth, "I don't even know how to talk to him anymore, we used to be so much closer, open about everything. But now, with all these secrets just piling up, I feel further away from him than when he was high most of the time. I mean, Elena and I haven't even told him we're adopted".

"Maybe it's time" Damon says caringly. Taking a deep breath I consider his statement and nod in agreement before it's silent between us. "On another note, how are you?" Damon asks.

Confused I reply, "I'm fine".

"I didn't mean in general I mean, what happened with those tomb vampires must have taken some toll on you even if you're not showing it" Damon says as he places his hand on my cheek gently.

Leaning into him I reply, "I feel like I haven't even had time to process it. Like I haven't even taken a deep breath to relax. Damon, I'm scared, it feels like I'm standing at the edge of a cliff and I don't know whether or not I'm going to be pushed off or throw myself off. I keep putting on this brave face but I know that it's only a matter of time before I break. And Damon, I don't want to break, I'm not some fragile person but all my emotions don't make sense and I'm trying to pull myself together. I just feel so…" I trail off.

"Lost?" Damon asks me softly as his thumb strokes down my cheek and gently over my lips.

Nodding slightly I agree, "Yeah, I feel lost". And as our eyes focus on each other, I notice that he has the tiniest specks of green and gold around his iris. Ever so slowly I can feel myself slowly moving towards him and see Damon doing the same thing, and just as we're caught up in the moment, I'm pulled out of it when I hear someone clear their throat. As I back out of his embrace and notice Elena at the door with a confused expression. Looking back from Elena to Damon, I don't have time to read his face before he's standing up and leaving the room abruptly.

"What was that?" Elena asks confused.

But I shake my head, "I don't want to talk about" I tell her as I feel myself almost gasping for breath as my body feels too hot and my heart is beating too quick. Trying to overcome my emotions and forgot those blue eyes I focus back onto Elena. "What's up?" I ask as casually as I can muster.

Taking the hint, Elena says "I thought about what you said and I think you're right. I don't want Jeremy to know about the supernatural, but he has the right to know we're adopted. So, are you up for going on a walk?".

Smiling at her I say, "Yeah, let's go".

•••

After Jeremy agrees with Elena and I to have a talk, we walk along the lake that's not too far from where we live. "So, what did you two drag me out into nature for?" Jeremy asks but his tone is light.

Elena looks at me so I take the lead, "We have something we need to tell you but we want you to know that it doesn't make us any less of a family, okay?". Looking confused but agreeing, Jeremy nods his head, so I take that as a means to further tell him, "Elena and I are adopted".

Jeremy pauses for a moment before saying, "How did you find out?".

"I was looking at our birth certificates but it didn't make any sense, it said that our parents were Grayson and Miranda but there was no record of mum ever being admitted so we asked Aunt Jenna and she confirmed it for us, but Jer, you know it doesn't change that we're your sisters?" Elena tells him, not the exact truth but not a lie.

"I know. I just can't believe mum and dad never told you two that you were adopted" Jeremy says and I'm surprised at how easy he's taking this new information.

Shrugging I say, "I'm sure they would have told us eventually".

"Why were you so worried about what I would think?" Jeremy asks us.

"I don't know, because it's kind of weird to go your entire life thinking you're related by blood to someone" Elena replies.

Jeremy asks, "Does it bug you that we're not?".

"No Jer, you're our brother and that's all that matters" I tell him softly and he smiles back.

Changing the subject Elena says, "So, Mr. Saltzman said you've been doing really well in history now".

"Yeah, he's been helping me out. He gave me some extra credit and stuff" Jeremy replies.

"He loved your vampire paper" Elena says and I give her a strange look but she ignores it.

Jeremy nods, "Yeah he thought I had a clever angle".

"What drew you to that subject matter?" I ask him.

Jeremy replies, "I don't know, boredom or maybe I'm just the same as the long line of Gilbert crazies".

"The Gilbert's aren't crazy" Elena replies.

"Easy for you to say, you two aren't ones" Jeremy jokes and I stop.

"Ouch" I say as I nudge his arm and laugh.

"We should probably head back now, we're supposed to be getting ready for the Founders' Party" Elena says.

"Oh yes, wouldn't want to forget those official founding family duties placed upon us" I joke as we leave.

•••

After changing into a more appropriate outfit for the Founder's Day Kick-Off Party, I left our house with Elena, Jeremy, Jenna, and even John. As soon as we arrived, John left with so much as a warning as well as Jeremy, whilst Jenna went straight to the bar which left Elena and I alone together. "I wonder if Stefan's here yet" Elena says to me as we make our way towards the dance room, and I use that term very loosely.

"You don't suppose he's the guy throwing back whiskey?" I question as I notice Stefan at a makeshift bar.

I hear Elena sigh as we make our way over to him, "Hey" my sister greets as we make our way to her boyfriend.

Stefan's expression immediately lightens as he notices her and replies, "Hey, how are you?" and sloppily kisses her on the cheek and I try not to cringe.

"Are you drunk?" Elena asks him, her tone light.

Stefan nods, "I know it's a little weird but it's helping me. The alcohol takes the edge off" he says before turning and acknowledging me, "Hey Klary".

"Hey, totally drunk high school guy at parties who sneaks the booze" I try and laugh his actions off but a slight feeling of worry has placed itself in my stomach.

"I totally am, yeah" Stefan replies with a smile.

Elena gives him a funny look before saying, "How worried do I need to be?".

Stefan shakes his head but he still sports a smile, "Oh no! You don't need to be worried, it's just until the cravings go away. Listen, I think we should enjoy it while it lasts. Would you like to dance with me?".

At that suggestion Elena raises her eyebrows, "You hate dancing, I usually have to beg you".

"No no no, you have to beg the sober me but with the drunk me, there is no begging necessary".

Looking at the dancefloor Elena says, "There's really no one dancing".

Stefan turns to the DJ and then back to us, "That's because they need something to dance to, I'll be right back" and then he leaves us to walk over to the DJ.

Kelly Donovan walks over to us as Stefan leaves and says, "Yeah, that's not gonna work. I already tried to bribe the guy with twenty bucks and a date. He said Carol Lockwood has complete control over the music choices".

However, Elena and I look at Stefan and the DJ, who Stefan is obviously compelling. "You'd be surprised what Stefan can accomplish when he puts his mind to it" Elena tells her with an edge to her voice, and the music is changed from classical to pop. Stefan walks to the middle of the dance floor and looks at us with a proud smile.

"Thank God!" Kelly exclaims before going over and joining Stefan to dance.

Elena and I share confused expressions before I hear Damon's voice next to me, "Have I entered an alternate universe where Stefan is fun?".

"Is he gonna be okay?" Elena asks him.

"Eventually, one way or another" is Damon's response.

Elena sighs before saying, "I'm gonna go see if I can find Matt, I'll be back soon" and I nod.

"Well Angel, I must say you look wonderful" Damon compliments me and I can feel myself blush.

Smiling in thanks, I reply, "You don't look too bad yourself, Salvatore".

"You seem to be more upbeat than you were earlier" Damon comments.

I nod, the smile still on my face, "Elena and I told Jeremy about the adoption and he took it really well. I don't know, I just don't feel as weighed down anymore by it, it's one less secret to deal with".

Damon nods in encouragement, "If you're happy then so am I" _and wow, has my blush stopped?_ Before I reply, Damon's expression changes, "I have to go handle something but I'll see you later, okay?" and with a swift kiss on my cheek, Damon's gone.

"For two people who aren't together, you definitely seem like it" I hear a voice say and I jump.

"Jenna, oh my gosh, don't do that!" I exclaim but I keep my tone light.

Jenna shrugs her shoulders with a small smile, "Who thought a Founder's Party could be so fun?".

"Someone bribed the DJ" I reply with a smile, before noticing Alaric on the other side of the room, making his way toward us. "History teacher, three o'clock" I tell my Aunt.

Jenna immediately straightens up, "How do I look?".

"Beautiful" I compliment and she smiles before leaving to join Alaric.

I also notice Matt and Elena making their way towards me, "When did this happen?" Matt asks as he notices everyone dancing.

"DJ had a change of heart" I shrug.

Matt dramatically clears his throat before bowing and holding out his hand towards me, "Would you like to dance?".

I take his hand and laugh, "What could go wrong?" and I follow Matt to the dance floor. Laughing at his horrible dancing, I look over and see Elena now dancing with Stefan but as they dance Elena accidently runs into a man.

"Wow, watch it" I hear him exclaim.

"I'm sorry, my fault. I'm clumsy" Elena says with a smile and she laughs at herself.

"Then get off the dance floor" the man replies rudely.

Before I can catch what else happens, Matt twirls me around before going back to some type of 70s jive movements, and just in time I catch Stefan catching the man and compelling him, "I think you need to apologise".

"I'm sorry" the man automatically says to Elena.

He turns to leave but Stefan grabs him again, "Now say it like you mean it".

"I'm really, really, sorry" the man replies again, his tone softer and then Stefan pushes him away.

Confused, I look at Matt, "You won't mind if I go rest for a bit will you?".

Matt smiles, "All good, I'll find another poor soul to dance with me" and I laugh at him before making my way out of the room and immediately spot Damon at the bar.

"Have you noticed the way your brother has been acting?" I say to him as I sit down.

"No, I've been too preoccupied with yours" Damon replies as he swallows the rest of his drink before turning towards me. "Jeremy has been asking questions about Vicki Donovan's death".

My eyes widen, "But he knows her death was ruled an overdose".

"Really?" Damon says before imitating my brother, ""Oh but sheriff, someone buried her. Who would do that?" I know I know! Me! I could compel him but he's wearing vervain".

Immediately I shake my head, "No, Damon, I was against it the first time, there's no way in hell you're doing it again".

Damon holds his hands up in surrender, "Okay Angel, okay. But what are we going to do if he keeps asking questions?".

"Then I'll handle it" I tell him.

Damon nods as he takes a rose that's sitting in a vase before handing it to me, "Okay, but don't say I didn't try to warn you".

Taking the rose, I smile at him softly before he leaves.

•••

Just after Damon left, I made my way back to Elena and told her about Jeremy asking questions. "Not to be the one to say 'I told you so' but did you honestly think that Jeremy would just keep quiet when it comes to Vicki? Just because he can't remember what happened doesn't mean that his feelings about what happened are gone" I say to Elena.

"You don't have to be so catty about it" Elena replies annoyed.

Raising my eyebrows I say, "Catty? No, Elena, I'm being honest, we're in this mess because of you".

"We're in this mess because of Damon, if he hadn't turned Vicki-" Elena starts until I cut her off.

"If you didn't ask Damon to compel him-" and now Elena is the one to cut me off.

Elena rants, "Yeah, because it was Damon's fault in the first place. I know the two of you are friends, or whatever you're calling it, but don't forget who Damon truly is. I don't understand how you're so blinded".

Almost rolling my eyes I reply, "I really don't think you should be lecturing me about Damon when you're the one with the out of control boyfriend".

"Look let's just find Jeremy and ask him what he knows" Elena tries to switch the conversation.

"And if he gets too close to the truth, are you going to lie to him again? Because I'm not. You know Elena, it blows my mind how righteous you always act, yet you're always the one in the middle of our problems" I finish before walking ahead.

It's silent between the two of us as we cool off, but we soon enter a room that Jeremy is sat in. "Jer? We heard about your conversation with Sheriff Forbes" Elena says to him as she sits on the couch next to him but I stay standing.

Jeremy looks between the two of us before saying, "No one is trying to figure out what happened to her, they all want to believe that she OD'd".

"The coroner's office confirmed it, if that's what they said happened then…" Elena trails of.

"Is that what you believe?" Jeremy replies.

I speak up, "What do you think happened?".

Jeremy's answer "I think somebody killed her and buried her body and I don't think we should write it off just because it's easy".

Elena sighs, "They're just doing what they can to move on".

"The truth is the only thing that's gonna help people to move on" Jeremy continues getting more frustrated with Elena's responses.

"Jer, just let it go, okay? Whatever it was is gone now" Elena replies.

Jeremy looks at her, "Whatever 'it' was? So you don't think it was an overdose".

Elena looks at me but I don't meet her eyes as I focus on Jeremy, "Jer, stop reading into it. The police are doing what they can".

"Is there something the two of you aren't telling me?" he asks us. Elena casts her eyes downwards, "Why aren't you looking at me?" Jeremy says to her.

"Stop it, that doesn't mean anything" Elena says.

 _Oh boy,_ "If there was something else you would tell me, right?" Jeremy asks.

"Of course we would" Elena says after a long pause, but Jeremy looks at the two of us with suspicion written all over his face.

•••

Elena and I left Jeremy in the room, but I quickly stepped away from her and fortunately, ran into Matt. "Who knew I've been missing all the fun at these Founders' parties?" Matt asks me with a silly smile.

"This is rare, believe me" I tell him and can feel myself smile back, Matt just has such a positive energy around him that it's hard not to.

"Is it bad that I'm enjoying myself?" Matt asks me.

Softly I tell him, "No Matt, it's great that you're enjoying yourself, you deserve some fun time. And thank you for the dance".

Matt hugs me before pulling away, "I need some air, come with me?" he asks and I nod. As I walk out, I notice Stefan in a corner drinking away and Elena walking over to meet him. "Also, have you seen my mum?" Matt asks as we walk outside.

"No, I haven't" I reply before turning my head and seeing Matt's mum kissing Tyler, "Oh my god" and Matt looks at me weird before looking at the scene in front of us,

Matt rushes over to the two of them and I follow behind, "What the hell are you doing man?" Matt says angrily as he pulls Tyler off of his mum.

"Matt!" Kelly exclaims, _talk about mother of the year._

"Mum!" Matt yells back in annoyance as if he can't believe what's happening.

Tyler then thinks that this is the time to but in, "Who dude, calm down". And this is when Matt decides to punch Tyler in the face and a fight breaks out. I notice Kelly gets pushed to the floor as the two boy fall to the ground.

"Matt! Stop it!" I yell, looking for an opening but don't get one, then Tyler manages to get on top of Matt and begins fighting him, "Tyler! You're hurting him, stop! Somebody help us!" I yell behind me to get attention but all this does is attract an unhelpful crowd. When I look back, Kelly's gone and Matt looks almost unconscious. Thankfully, Alaric arrives just in time and pulls Tyler off Matt and pushes him against the wall.

"What the hell is that?" Alaric says to him but Tyler shrugs.

Quickly I run over to Matt as Mayor Lockwood arrives, "I'll take it from here" he says to Alaric as he checks up on his son but I focus back on Matt.

"Matty, oh my gosh, are you okay?" I ask even though I know it's a stupid question.

"Where is she?" Matt asks in response to his mum.

I softly place my hands on his face as I assess all the bruising and cuts, "I don't know, put your head up" and Matt complies. Luckily, the ambulance arrives soon enough and they're taking Matt in the back to help clean him up.

•••

After talking to the nurses, I head home after knowing Matt's alright. Elena and Jenna had already left, and I think Jeremy had been home for a while so I went to check up on him first. Knocking on his door, I see him hunched over his desk reading something, but I can't make out what, "Hey, are you okay?" I ask him.

Jeremy quickly shuts the book and turns, "Yeah, I'm good. How's Matt?".

"He's good, they cleaned him up" I tell him before I notice his nervous expression, "Are you sure you're okay?" I ask again.

Jeremy nods, "Yeah, just tired".

I nod, "Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?". Jeremy agrees and bids goodnight, so I leave for my room. But as soon as I step inside I'm greeted by Elena.

"Hey" she says softly but I raise an eyebrow so she sighs before continuing, "I'm sorry, I hate when we fight".

"It's okay, but maybe we should just hold off on the moral talk from now on" I suggest as I sit on my bed.

Elena nods, "Sounds good, well we should both probably rest up after everything that happened, so, goodnight Klary" and Elena leaves and shuts the door behind her. Quickly I change into some pyjamas, before laying down in bed.

"We have some problems" I hear a voice say behind me and I jump.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that, Damon" I exclaim as I throw one of my pillows at him, but he just catches it and lays onto my bed next to me. Furrowing my eyebrows I add, "Wait, what problems?".

"Well, the first one being that I tried killing your uncle tonight but he came back to life-" I cut him off.

"What the hell, Damon!" I exclaim, shocked.

Damon starts "Oh don't worry, he's alive and well, apparently he has this magical ring like Ric that brings him back to life-"

"Aw, you're on a nickname basis, your relationship is flourishing" and now I'm the one who the pillow is being thrown at, "Besides, I didn't know Alaric had a magical ring".

"Oh right, you're out of the loop, last week your history teacher tried to off me, so in self-defence I killed him but before you yell, he obviously came back to life thanks to this magical ring" he says.

"Wait, so, John and Alaric have the same ring? That's a weird coincidence" but after I say that Damon raises his eyebrows, "Unless it's not, but how are John and Alaric connected?".

"Well apparently, John and Isobel used to date way back in the day, and he gave Isobel one of his rings, who then gave it to her husband, Alaric".

"This is a lot to process" I say.

"Yeah well that's not all. John isn't here for a random visit, he wants something but I'm going to get it before him" Damon tells me.

I ask, "And what is that 'something'?".

Damon sighs, "I don't know yet, but I will and I'll let you know once I find out" so I nod as I start making myself comfortable in my bed. "Now, for the next part" Damon starts and I almost groan but let him continue, "Something is wrong with Stefan".

"Well, duh" I reply.

"Stefan isn't like any normal vampire, he hides from his true nature and in turn, it messes him up. When Elena gave him some of her blood when Frederick attacked him, that was the first drop of human blood that Stefan's had in years" Damon informs me.

"Okay, but I don't understand what you're trying to tell me?" I reply.

"The blood controls him, and I may have just witnessed him going to town with a blood bag. It's different this time, though, it's stronger" Damon says.

Furrowing my eyebrows I ask "Is Elena safe around him?", Damon nods but doesn't say anything so I continue, "Will he be okay?".

"I'll help him" Damon replies.

Before I reply anything coherent, I let out a yawn and close my eyes. "Okay, we should talk tomorrow. Goodnight Damon".

"Night Angel" I hear him say softly, but I don't feel him move from the bed.

* * *

 **A/N - I hope this long chapter makes up for the long wait! Thank you for all the reviews, favourites, and follows, it means so much to me that you're enjoying the story. As for all the kind words I've also received, I would like to say that I truly appreciate it. If you have a suggestion or question then please leave it in a review and I will get back to you! Thank you for reading xx**

 **P.S. I realised I still have a Polyvore so in my bio/profile I'm going to be linking the outfits that Klary wears on there if you are interested.**


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Guest - When Isobel makes her debut in town, a lot of secrets will be revealed. Also, thank you for the compliment! I like her more than Elena as well (but I may be a bit bias)._

 _Hope10 - No, not during this chapter, I'm still deciding how I want all of that to go down. Also, bad-ass Klary will make a light appearance in this chapter and definitely in the upcoming chapters._

 _Guest - I don't think she will break from the tomb vampires no, but something intense happens in this chapter which make shake her up…_

 _Guest - No he didn't! I'm sorry if it wasn't clear, Frederick only sliced her above her collarbone but the injury on her head was from when she was pushed against her car to black her out. So fortunately, they were able to be healed the human way._

 _Princess1 - The finale is planned already and hopefully you'll like it but of course Klary will be worried about Damon and she'll definitely give John a little piece of her mind but thank you for the suggestion!_

 _Guest - Haha I like that idea, Damon and Klary always snark off but I can possibly see Katherine and Klary being the same!_

* * *

MISS MYSTIC FALLS

 _My bed is so warm._

Turning over I cuddle into my pillow more before realising that whatever I've cuddled into is definitely not my pillow. "Mornin' sleepyhead" I hear a voice say and I open my eyes slightly to be greeted with the sight of Damon.

"Damon?" I shout as I pull away from him but he just smirks.

"Did you know you moan in your sleep? Were you dreaming about me?" Damon says as he does his signature eye thing.

Groaning I say, "Ugh you wish".

Damon chuckles before replying, "Upon a star".

In my sleepy state I hear myself giggle before I start becoming more aware, "Did you stay here all night?".

"To be fair I did fall asleep, but I didn't want to miss the look on your face when you saw that I was still here" Damon replies.

"Way to live up to the stereotypical Twilight vampire" I say sarcastically as I look over to my bedside and notice that it's almost seven in the morning. "I need to get ready for school-" yawn, "And you need to leave" I say as I roll back and lay on my back.

"You're team Jacob then?" Damon asks, and whilst his tone is serious, his eyes are playful.

"I've always had a thing for werewolves with rock hard abs" I joke and Damon places his hand over his heart. Giggling again I say, "Okay, maybe I can be persuaded".

Damon's eyes twinkle with amusement as he leans in close to me, "Is that so?". I watch as Damon's eyes flicker between my eyes and lips before his own pull into a smirk. The closer he comes, the more aware of him I am. "You know, this is the second time you and I have found ourselves in a position like this" he continues.

A small smile finds its way on face, when suddenly Damon kisses me on my forehead sweetly before I hear, "Klary! You up yet?".

"Third time's the charm?" Damon says before smirking and walking towards my open window.

"Maybe, in your dreams" I joke and before Damon replies, I hear my door open and turn around to see Jenna standing there.

"Oh, you're up" Jenna says.

"Yeah, I was about to reply before you walked in" I tell my Aunt, but my eyes are looking back to Damon was, only to come up empty, _how do they do that?_

"What are you looking for?" Jenna asks me as she notices me looking around my bedroom.

"Uh nothing, I just realised I left my window open" I say and walk over to shut it before turning back to Jenna who just looks confused.

"Okay, well you might want to start getting ready or you'll be late" Jenna informs me before leaving and closing the door behind her.

As soon as I'm left alone, I run my fingers through my hair as I realise I haven't caught my breath.

•••

Elena and I had left for school together and as we parked in the yard, I hear Elena say something. Taking my attention off of the window I look at her, "Sorry?".

"What's with you? You've been quiet the entire car ride with a smile on your face, what's got you in such a daydream?" my sister asks.

I blush, "What? Nothing, can't I just be in a good mood?".

Elena looks confused my offers a smile anyways, "Okay, if you say so" and with that the two of us get out of the car. As we shut our doors, a car comes speeding into the carpark and surprisingly, it's Stefan. I raise my eyebrows at my sister who just shrugs in response, "I'm gonna, uh…" Elena trails off in reference to Stefan.

I nod, "It's all good, I'll meet you in class" and Elena barely agrees before walking over to Stefan. Looking at the two of them, Stefan notices me and smiles with a wave and I do the same in return before turning around and leaving.

•••

"Okay, this week we're gonna set outside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach Founders' Day. Apparently the community leaders feels it's more important than World War 2, but hey what do I know?" Alaric starts the class as we've all sat down but as soon as he finishes, Bonnie walks through the door.

"Sorry I'm late" Bonnie says as she quickly sits down.

"Well, it looks like we will be at full occupancy today. Welcome home, Bonnie" Alaric replies before going back to teaching.

I smile at Bonnie which she returns before turning towards Elena and the two smile at each other, but then I notice Bonnie immediately shrinking back into her seat before focusing her eyes towards the board. Confused, I look at Elena who is sharing the same expression with Stefan.

•••

After class, Elena and I spotted Bonnie outside in the school yard holding a stack of papers, "Bonnie" I call out for her and she stops to turn around.

"Hey" Bonnie replies.

"Hey, I tried to grab you after class but you'd already taken off. How are you? How's your family?" Elena asks her softly.

Bonnie calms down slightly as she responds, "We're dealing, it's been hard".

"Everyone here really misses you" I add.

Bonnie smiles sadly, "Yeah, I just had so much to deal with after Grams' funeral and, honestly after you told me the tomb spell failed I just didn't really want to come back".

Elena nods, "I hope that you understand why I called...I wanted you to know before you came home"

"I understand why" Bonnie pauses, "I just shouldn't know".

There's a long pause so I speak up, "I know it's been really hard-" but I'm cut off by Caroline.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Thank god you're here" Caroline greets as she hugs her. "I know we talked everyday but I missed you" Caroline continues, _talked everyday?_ Elena and I share an upset look. "How are you doing?" Caroline asks Bonnie.

"Better, you know, glad to be back and trying to keep myself busy" Bonnie answers.

Caroline smiles widely, "Well, I can help with that. Major wardrobe problem, you need to help me pick up the perfect dress for the Founders' court".

Confused I ask, "The Founders' Court? Did I miss something?".

Caroline looks at Elena and I before saying, "The Founders' Court! You know, Miss Mystic Falls? They announced it today and you and I are both on it".

Turning to Elena I said, "Oh my gosh, we signed up for that so long ago, I completely forgot".

"So, are you dropping out then?" Caroline asks a little too enthusiastically.

I shake my head, "I can't".

"No?" Caroline says as she looks at Bonnie.

"Our mum made her sign up for it" Elena tells her.

I nod as I smile at the memory, "Yeah, she even made us flip a coin for it".

"Yeah, there was some rule about only one founding family member allowed to enter" Elena adds with a small laugh.

"Oh" Caroline says but keeps the smile on her face. An awkward pause hangs over us before we go our separate ways.

•••

"So, Miss Mystic Falls" Elena starts, "Don't you need a date for it?".

I groan, "Oh that's right, I guess Tyler was suppose to be my date but there's no way I can put up with that".

Elena asks, "What if I asked Stefan for you?".

"Ask Stefan what?" I question confused.

"To be your escort" Elena says as it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Furrowing my eyebrows I reply, "You don't think that's too weird?"

"No, it won't be weird. Besides, better Stefan than Tyler. I'd suggest Damon but I think Mrs. Lockwood might get jealous" Elena jokes.

"If you're sure, then yeah, thanks Lena" I reply and she smiles when her phone begins ringing. "Speak of the vampire" I say as Elena's face brightens.

"Hey you" Elena greets Stefan, "You're on loudspeaker".

"Am I? Well hello to you and your house" Stefan jokes.

"Unfortunately, it's me Stef" I speak up and I hear Stefan laugh.

"Hello Klary" he greets me.

"Hey Stef" I reply, and Elena looks at me before speaking.

"So, Stefan I have a huge favour to ask you" Elena starts.

Stefan replies, "It's always a yes when it comes to you".

I see Elena's face flush as she smiles, "Well, it's technically not for me. Klary is in the running for Miss Mystic Falls but she needs an escort. Tyler was suppose to be it but with the history between them, I thought you could take her".

"You sure you're not going to be jealous?" Stefan says cheekily.

Elena laughs, "I'll try my best not to, but does that mean yes?".

"Of course, anything to help" Stefan replies.

Speaking up I say, "Thanks, Stef, you're saving me a lot of awkwardness".

"Anything for my second favourite Gilbert" Stefan replies.

Laughing I say, "I'll take it, and we're sorry for the short notice. We didn't even realise that the contest was coming up much less I'd be in it".

"It's all good, don't worry. I'm happy to escort you, as long as Elena will save me a dance" Stefan sounds questioning.

Before Elena buts in I say, "Of course she will" and Elena just smiles.

"Well then, this will be great. We'll have fun" Stefan says.

"Okay, then we'll see you tomorrow. I love you" Elena says as her goodbye.

"I love you too" Stefan says before adding, "Bye Klary".

"Bye Stef" I say and Elena hangs up.

Walking over to Elena I tell her, "I owe you both" before heading upstairs.

•••

The next day was full of Miss Mystic Falls duties, so currently I was sat in front of Mrs. Lockwood and other members of the committee. "This year's queen will have the special honor of taking stage at the hundred and fiftieth Founders' Day Gala. Before we crown our winner, we'd like to get to know a bit more about each of you" Mrs. Lockwood says.

"I recognise that I haven't been as involved this year as I used to be. I've been distracted and I let a lot of things slide. But, I'm aware of what an honor this is and I want you to know that I take it seriously. This was really important to my mother. She believed in community, family, honor, and loyalty. It's the legacy she left for me and I will do my best to uphold it" I reply as my answer and Mrs. Lockwood smiles as she accepts it and allows me to leave.

•••

A little while after the interviews we had to head over to the cafeteria/makeshift dance room at school to practice the partner dance segment of Miss Mystic Falls. Elena and Stefan had met me there and Stefan and I were currently stood directly across from each other as Mrs. Lockwood explained the dance. "Honor your partner. Stay focused, now, right hand around. Flirt with your eyes. Left hand around" she instructs.

Stefan and I awkwardly hold eye contact as we laugh at her directions, "This is ridiculous" I say to him.

"Both hands" I hear Mrs. Lockwood continue.

Stefan laughs, "You're only saying that because you don't know how to do it".

"Sorry, only one of us was around when the dance was invented" I reply snarkily.

"Very nice, Amber!" Mrs. Lockwood praises.

Amber, the girl who isn't from a founding family, replies sounding shocked "Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood!".

"So, you seem to be in a good mood" I comment.

"Is that a bad thing? Do you prefer the brooding and tortured?" Stefan questions.

"I'm still deciding, the broodiness held all your mystery so I guess without it, you're just Stefan" I joke.

Stefan raises his eyebrows, "Just Stefan? I like that" and the two of us laugh before Mrs. Lockwood has us finish up.

As Stefan and I walk back over to Elena, she comments "That is one of the strangest dances I've seen".

"You're telling me" I reply as we leave the room and the three of us run into Caroline and Bonnie.

"Bonnie. Caroline. Hey" Elena greets them and I smile as well.

Stefan interjects, "Hey, how are you?" but Bonnie doesn't answer.

"I begged Bonnie to fill in for Matt, he had to work" Caroline buts in to fill the awkward silence.

Looking from Elena to Bonnie I say, "Bonnie, do you have a minute?".

"We only have thirty minutes for rehearsal" she replies.

"It'll only take a minute, please?" I try and she nods, so Elena, Bonnie, and I walk a bit away from Caroline and Stefan. "Bonnie, you have to tell us what's wrong" I say.

Bonnie shrugs, "It's not worth talking about".

Elena is the one to reply, "What do you mean not worth it? You've barely said ten words to the both of us and you won't even look at Stefan" and at that suggestion, Bonnie's expression gives her away, "Is that what it is? Is it Stefan?".

"Listen, I can't just pretend that everything's okay. Everything my Grams did was to protect us from those vampires in the tomb. And now they're out, which means she died for nothing" Bonnie tells us and I immediately feel guilty and sad.

"I'm so sorry, Bonnie. What can we do to make this better?" I ask.

Bonnie shrugs, "That's just it, there's nothing you can do. I blame him, both him and Damon and I'm not going to put either of you in a position where you have to choose sides. I'm just having a hard time with it, okay?" and walks away from the two of us.

•••

It was the day after all the Miss Mystic duties, time for the official event. I was zipping up the bag that held my dress when I heard the doorbell ring, heading downstairs with my dress in my arms, I open the door and am met with Alaric. "Hey" I greet him with a smile.

"Hi" Alaric replies as he steps into the house.

"I heard you're driving" I comment.

Alaric nods, "Yeah I am, let me get that for you" he offers as he takes the dress.

"Thank you" I reply whilst Elena comes down the stairs.

"Hey Alaric" Elena greets as soon as she sees him.

Alaric replies, "Hey Elena" and then he pauses, "So, uh, how is Stefan?".

"What do you mean?" Elena asks confused.

"You know, he seems on edge" Alaric suggests,

Elena looks at me before focusing back onto Alaric, "He went through a lot, he was in bad shape for a while but he's bouncing back now", and before he can reply, John walks in the room.

"Alaric. Hey buddy, what are you doing here?" John asks as he greets him.

"I'm the chauffeur" Alaric replies.

John seems confused as he says, "I thought I was driving".

"No need, we're going with Rick" Jenna says as she walks down the stairs.

I decide to but in to avoid any further awkwardness, "Are we ready?".

Alaric and Jenna nod, as we walk out the door I hear Jena tell John, "Jeremy can ride with you".

•••

After arriving to the Lockwood Mansion, all the girls in the contest were placed in a room upstairs to get ready. Elena, and Jenna were helping me with Elena applying my makeup, and Jenna styling my hair. "Thank you both for helping me" I say to them.

"Don't thank me until your hair isn't burning off" Jenna jokes and we all laugh.

Reminiscing I tell them, "You know I remember when mum and I applied for this, she was so excited".

"So were you if I recall" Jenna replies and I smile.

I nod, "I was, she just made it sound like so much fun. A lot has changed since then".

"I hate to break it to you, but it's a little late for cold feet" Elena buts in with a smile.

Slightly shaking my head I say, "I don't have cold feet, I just think I'd be enjoying it a lot more if she was here".

A silent moment holds over us before Jenna says, "Well I'll tell you one thing, your hair would've had a better chance if she was".

We smile at each other before I say, "Okay, I should go put my dress on" and as I stand up I turn to Jenna, "Be careful with that thing, don't hurt anyone" and she laughs. Leaving the hair and makeup room, I head over to where we are supposed to change. When I open the door, I'm met with Amber, looking incredibly nervous. "Are you okay, Amber?" I ask her.

Amber looks up and smiles, "I hate being the center of attention. I get panic attacks".

Understanding I say, "Do you need some privacy so you can change?".

Shaking her head she says, "Actually I'm just gonna go get some air" before leaving the room and closing the door.

As I take my dress of its hook, I look into the mirror where I see Damon. "Hey, you're not meant to be in here" I tell him.

"We need to talk" he replies.

"Does it have to be right now?" I ask, gesturing towards my dress.

Damon replies, "Ah right, getting ready to do the big dance with my brother".

Raising an eyebrow I comment, "Jealous?". Damon's eyes narrow but he ignores me so I continue, "Is there a reason why you're here? I really need to get dressed".

"Normally I would have a completely different outlook of what I'm about to tell you but since it could really inconvenience me, I'll squeal" Damon says.

Confused I ask, "What are you talking about?".

"Stefan's still drinking human blood" Damon informs me.

"What?" I exclaim, shocked.

Damon nods, "Yeah, a month ago I would have rejoiced but with the council back on the alert, it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle".

"I mean we know he's been a little edgy but he said it was normal" I reply.

"He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house" Damon continues.

"Oh my god" I breathe out with wide eyes.

Damon walks closer to me, "He has no idea what normal is, his entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood but he spent all this time fighting it when he should have been learning to control it and now it's controlling him instead".

"We have to tell Elena" I tell him.

"No need" I hear a voice say and I turn to see Elena at the door with a look of shock. Elena closes the door and walks in, "I can't believe this. I mean, it's Stefan we're talking about here and it's all my fault. I'm the one who fed him the blood in the first place".

"What's going on in here?" another voice that's joined the room says.

"I was just filling the girls in on your extracurricular activities" Damon replies and turns towards Stefan.

Stefan just laughs it off, "What are you talking about?".

"We know about the blood, Stefan" Elena says.

"I'll be downstairs, drinking" Damon says quickly before leaving the room.

Stefan smiles at Elena, "I was going to tell you".

"When?" Elena asks.

"I'm fine. I'm fine, the blood, it doesn't change anything" Stefan says, with a tone that sounds completely unlike him.

Elena looks at him as if she can't believe what he's saying, "It's changing you".

"Why? Because I kept it a secret from you. Come on Elena, look, giving the way you're reacting right now, can you really blame me for that?" Stefan replies.

"Are you hearing yourself right now? You've been stealing blood and lying about it, but you're saying everything's fine? Everything's not fine Stefan" I add.

Stefan rolls his eyes, "So what, you three have it all figured out?".

"It's not about us, it's about what's happening to you" Elena says.

"I know and I'm telling you that I'm fine. Please, come one. Elena, I thought you believed in me" Stefan replies and that almost makes me scoff.

Elena looks at him in disbelief before someone knocks on the door, and Mrs. Lockwood walks in. "Klarissa, let's go. The line-up's starting".

"Sorry Mrs. Lockwood, I was just getting a pep talk" I say to her.

"You're not even dressed yet. Escorts wait downstairs, Stefan. You as well, Elena, let Klarissa finish up" Mrs. Lockwood instructs and Stefan leaves quickly before Elena does.

Shutting the door, I pick up my dress and put it on and slightly admire the blue colour. _I think blue might be becoming my new favourite colour_. Leaving the room, I stand in the line-up next to Caroline as one by one the girls are called.

"Has anyone seen Amber?" Mrs. Lockwood asks frantically.

Looking down the staircase I don't see Stefan with the other escorts and start to get worried, Amber's missing and so is Stefan. "Nope, just my boring fill in escort" Caroline says next to me.

Turning my attention to her I ask, "What happened to Matt?".

"They wouldn't let him out of work. What happened to Stefan? Which by the way, isn't that weird? Are you and Elena like switching between brothers?" Caroline asks.

I can feel myself make a face of disgust, "Seriously? No, it was either Stefan or Tyler and I chose the one that would be less awkward. But I don't know where he went". As feelings of anxiety enter me, I turn to Caroline, "God, why am I even doing this? I never should've gone through with it".

"What do you mean?" Caroline asks me.

Shaking my head I look at her, "This isn't me, I'm not this person anymore".

Before I can question myself further Caroline replies, "No, no, no way, no. You had your chance to drop out and believe me I was all for it because there is no way that I could beat you. Klary, you're doing this because it was important to your mum".

I smile at Caroline in thanks for her way of calming me down. "Miss Caroline Forbes and her escort Mister Jeffrey Lockwood-Hamilton" the announcer says. Caroline looks at me and I give her a thumbs up before she walks down the stairs.

"Klarissa, you're next" Mrs. Lockwood instructs me and I take a few deep breaths before standing at the top of the staircase.

"Miss Klarissa Gilbert and her escort, Mister Stefan Salvatore" I hear being announced, and I start my descent down the staircase.

I look around and try to look for Stefan but I can't see him, and more anxiety fills me. Halfway down the stairs, I take notice of Damon waving through the crowd of people before taking a place at the end of the staircase where Stefan should be. Relief floods me as I seem him, and when I reach him, I smile as I place my arm in his. "Where's Stefan?" I whisper.

"I don't know" he whispers back.

As we walk outside to join the other girls and their escorts outside, we pass Jenna, Alaric, and Elena, who all look confused. Damon and I take our positions for the dance as we bow and curtsey to each other and as we stand up I whisper, "What are we going to do?".

"Right now, we just have to get through this" is Damon's response before the music fills the yard.

We place our right hand up in the air, not touching before doing the same with our left, and then both. Damon's eyes are completely locked on mine before we start the second part of the dance which is much more intimate as he takes me into his arms. Surprisingly to me, Damon knows every single move of the dance and I can't help but be impressed. The longer we look at the each other, the more I realise just how attractive Damon is, I mean it's obvious but whatever this is that I'm feeling, is so much stronger. As if he knows what I'm thinking, Damon smiles at me softly and before I know it, the dance is over and I'm left breathless. I almost forgot that there were other people around, because in this moment, it felt like there was only the two of us.

•••

It was time for Miss Mystic Falls to be announced and myself and the other contestants were all standing on the stage. "Where is Amber?" Caroline whispers to me.

I shrug my shoulders as I try and ignore the bad feeling in my stomach, "I don't know".

Mayor Lockwood joins us on the stage, "Before I crown the winner, I want to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community" he says before pausing whilst the audience applauds, "So without further adieu, it is an honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Caroline Forbes!".

Caroline looks surprised and I turn to embrace her, "Congratulations Care!".

"I actually won" Caroline says to me and I nod in reassurance as the Mayor places the crown and sash. As Caroline begins to say her thank you speech, I leave the stage and head over to Damon.

"Have you found him?" I ask.

Damon shakes his head no but tells me, "There were signs of a struggle and blood in the upstairs bathroom".

"Oh god, Amber's missing, you don't think he would…" I trail off but Damon understands my question.

"We'll find him, Elena's looking around, but I'm gonna check around the house,okay?" Damon replies.

I nod, "I'll look around outside, I'll call you if I find him" and Damon nods before leaving. Quickly, I rush outside the front of the house and make my way through the car park when I hear a scream. Turning in the direction, I quickly run to where I heard it. "Stefan?" I call out but I can hardly see from how dark it is outside. Catching my breath I take a minute to pause to see if I hear anything else before I hear another scream close by, looking around I notice a stick of wood on the floor and pick it up, _just in case_. Continuing down the pavement, I can vaguely make out the silhouette of two people. Running over, I yell "Stefan!" and when I get closer, I gasp. Stefan was holding Amber up by her arms as he fed from her neck. Upon hearing his name, Stefan turns and hisses, which makes me take a few steps back out of shock, "Oh my god". Stefan pushes Amber to the floor before stalking towards me. "Stefan, Stefan it's me. It's Klary" I try but how are you suppose to act when there's a blood driven vampire in front of you. _God, he looks like a different person._ Stefan bares his fangs before flying towards me and holding me against a tree. Fear rushes through me but before I can, Stefan's fangs viciously rip through my neck and I scream out. It takes a few seconds to remember the stick in my hand, and as hard as I can, I stab Stefan in his lower back and he immediately chokes before backing up.

"Stefan!" I hear faintly in the distance, and I think it's Elena.

"We're over here!" I try and yell out before I feel myself being knocked to the ground at full force.

Looking up I see Stefan, walking around me as if he were a predator, but before he can attack again, I hear Damon yell "Stefan" which immediately halts him. Stefan turns around and I can hear Elena's shocked gasp. Gathering my strength, I pull myself up as Damon tries to calm his brother "Stefan, come on get control. It's okay, come on. Breathe through it man" but as Damon tries to detain Stefan but Stefan catches him and throws him against a tree.

"Stefan, stop it!" Elena yells and Stefan focuses his attention on her, and as he walks closer to her, he immediately stops as he holds his head and groans in pain. Confused I look around before noticing Bonnie standing behind him, _she must be doing a spell._

After a moment, Bonnie stops and Stefan calms realising what he's done. "It's okay, Stefan" Damon comforts him but Stefan quickly runs away. I soon feel myself being engulfed in a hug before and hiss as I feel pressure against my neck, Elena pulls away.

"Sorry, I'm just, Klary, I'm so sorry" Elena apologises, "This is all my fault". I just nod to let her know that I'm okay before turning back around.

Elena walks back over to Bonnie as Damon comes to me, "I just rang Liz so she'll be here any minute now, but you need to drink from me in order to heal your wound and unless you want to say you were also attacked by an animal, you'll need to" Damon says but seeing that I'm uncertain Damon moves closer to me, "Angel please".

Looking at the sincerity in his eyes, I softly nod as Damon bites into his wrist before moving it to my mouth. Slowly, I place my lips onto his wrist before I feel his blood run into my mouth before pulling away. "Thank you" I appreciate quietly and Damon carefully moves my head to the side as he notices the wound.

"Take my jacket, cover up the blood on your dress" Damon suggests as he removes his suit jacket and I nod, grateful. "I have to take care of Amber, head over with the girls okay?" Damon says and I quietly make my way over to Elena and Bonnie.

"Klary, are you okay?" Bonnie asks me and I nod but don't reply.

My body feels numb, half from the shock of Stefan's attack and half from the feeling of Damon's blood flowing through my system. Soon enough there are lights around us, and Sheriff Forbes is speaking with Damon. "She doesn't remember what happened" I hear her say to Damon.

"It's a good thing the girls got here when they did, she lost a lot of blood" Damon says in his good citizen tone.

"You didn't see anything?" Sheriff Forbes turns to us and asks.

I shake my head no, whilst Elena says "No, we just found her and then called Damon".

"Is she gonna be okay?" Bonnie asks.

Sheriff Forbes nods, "It looks like it yeah, why don't you girls get back to the party? Damon and I can take it from here".

The three of us agree and turn around, as we walk towards the mansion, it's silent. "Bonnie, can we talk about this?" Elena asks our best friend.

"There's nothing to talk about" Bonnie replies.

"Bonnie, please!" Elena tries.

Bonnie stops at her car and says, "I told you that I wasn't going to make either of you choose but I need to make the choice for myself. Please just leave me alone" and gets into her car.

Upset, Elena and I both take a deep breath before standing outside of the mansion, waiting for Alaric.

"Good, there you two are. Jenna wanted me to get the car" Alaric says as he walks out to us but noticing our expressions then asks, "What happened?".

•••

After dropping Jenna off, Alaric took Elena and I over to the Boarding House as per Elena's request. Before we get out, Elena turns to Alaric. "Do you carry any vervain darts on you, in case of emergency?" Elena asks and I look at her confused.

"Ah yeah, there's some in the boot, why?" Alaric asks.

Elena sighs, "I know what I need to do to help Stefan but I need something effective. Could I take one?".

"Are you sure?" Alaric asks and Elena nods, so the three of us get out of a car and head to his boot. Alaric opens it and unfolds a black bag which holds a majority of vampire killing equipment. He grabs out a vervain dart and hands it to Elena, "I know you know how to use one of these but be careful, call me if anything goes wrong" Alaric instructs and Elena and I nod.

•••

After Alaric drives away, Elena and I walk into the Boarding House. I still hadn't spoken since the attack earlier and Elena looks like she wants to say something but chooses not to as we enter. "Damon?" she calls out.

"You two should really be resting" Damon says before focusing on me, "Especially you".

"I have a plan, to help him" Elena says as she holds up the vervain dart.

Damon doesn't seemed fazed as he nods, "Let me guess, vervain dart and then lock-up?" and Elena nods. "As soon as you do it, I'll be there, okay?" Damon says and Elena makes her way up the stairs.

It's quiet between Damon and I as we wait at the bottom of the stairs. I can hear Damon sigh before walking over to me and placing his hand on my cheek, an action that's become all too familiar. Before he can say anything, we hear a noise upstairs and Damon immediately rushes up. I stay standing at the end of the staircase and watch as I see Damon hauling Stefan on his shoulders down the stairs with Elena behind him.

•••

I wait in the living room on the couch whilst Elena and Damon place Stefan in the cellar before I hear footsteps. "Stefan's locked up but Elena's sitting outside the door" Damon informs me as he comes and sits next to me. I nod to let him now I acknowledge him but Damon sighs. "Angel, are you okay?" he asks sincerely.

"That's all you ask me these days" I try and say lightly but my voice is raspy from not speaking.

"Angel…" Damon trails off.

Looking him in the eyes all I tell him is, "No" I shake my head as tears form in my eyes, "I'm not okay".

Damon immediately pulls me into an embrace, "I'm here, Angel" but I don't reply, instead choosing only to lean into him closer.

* * *

 **A/N - So. Much. Drama. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I really hope you're liking the build-up between Darissa! If you have any questions or suggestions then please leave it in a review and I'll reply. Also, Klary's Miss Mystic Falls outfit is linked on my profile if you wish to have a look. Thank you for reading xx**

 **P.S. Klary's Miss Mystic Falls outfit is linked in my profile bio!**


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Guest - Thank you! I fixed it from Elena to Klarissa, I wrote the chapter at like two in the morning haha._

 _Guest - Thank you for the kind words! I think at the end of the day, Klary will always find a way through whatever it is she's going through._

 _Guest - Will Klary meet Katherine first? Maybe. Possibly. Hint, Hint._

 _Hope10 - I think both Isobel and Katherine will get under her skin a bit!_

* * *

BLOOD BROTHERS

It had been a few days since Stefan had been locked up. Elena was spending her nights at the Boarding House whilst I was spending mine at home. After the night of Stefan's attack, I left as soon as morning hit and I hadn't been back. Damon and Elena had tried getting a hold of me but I kept myself either locked in my room or studying at the library. Thankfully, I think they took the hint that I wasn't ready to deal with any more vampire drama, at least for now.

•••

School had come and gone with no sign of Elena, so now I was sat at the kitchen table with a pen in one hand and an apple in the other. Halfway through my homework my phone began to ring, picking it up I saw Damon's name flash across the screen but I silenced it with a sigh. "Who are you ignoring?" A voice says as it enters the kitchen and I jump when I see my uncle.

"No one of your interest. Did you need something?" I ask John as I put my attention back on my writing.

John takes a seat across from me before saying, "Actually I wanted to talk to you".

Not looking up I reply, "I'm kind of busy".

"It won't take long, I promise" he tells me so I put my pen down and listen.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask him with a bored tone.

John raises his eyebrows before commenting, "I know you know".

Playing dumb I ask, "Know what?".

John smiles, "It's really silly to keep pretending, what do you think your mother would say if she knew you were running around with vampires?".

I give him a sarcastic smile before grabbing my things and standing up, "Which mother?" I reply before heading out the door.

•••

After driving around for a while I reluctantly found myself in the driveway of the Boarding House. Taking a deep breath, I get out of my car and make my way inside. "I didn't expect you to come here" Damon says without looking as I enter the living room.

"To be completely honest, neither did I" I reply and Damon finally turns around to look at me.

Damon raises his eyebrows, "You've been ignoring me".

Apologetically I tell him, "I'm sorry, I just needed time by myself" and Damon nods so I add, "I wanted to see how Stefan was?".

"The human blood should be out of his system completely. He is, however, convinced that he isn't going to feed" Damon replies with a shrug.

Confused I ask, "What do you mean?".

"He feels bad about hurting that girl and even worse for what he did to you. It's his typical Stefan martyr stuff, but it will pass" Damon says.

"Are you sure?" I ask and Damon nods before I continue, "Is Elena here?".

"She's down there trying to persuade Stefan into feeding but so far no luck" Damon informs me before looking at the clock, "I need to go run an errand with the teacher, will you be okay here? It hopefully shouldn't take too long" and with that, he begins to walk out of the room.

"Damon!" I call out for him before he's left my eyesight and he slowly turns around, "I meant what I said. I really am sorry for ignoring you".

Damon smirks at me, "I know Angel, you're forgiven" and at that, I smile at him before he leaves.

•••

Watching the fire burn I hear footsteps, "Klary?".

Turning around I greet my sister, "Hey".

"How are you?" Elena asks as if she's stepping on eggshells.

"I'm okay Lena, how are you?" I ask the same.

Elena takes a seat next to me, "I've been better" and then she notices the absence of the older vampire, "Where's Damon?".

"Something about running an errand with Alaric" I say and my sister raises her eyebrows.

"What, are they friends now?" she asks surprised.

Now it's my time to raise my eyebrows, "It's Damon, he doesn't have friends".

"Right, so then, what are you?" Elena comments slyly.

Shaking my head I tell her, "Oh no, we are so not going there".

"Okay, but…" Elena trails off.

"But what?" I ask.

Elena smiles as she stands up from the lounge, "I just think you could be good for him" and before I have a chance to reply, Elena's left the room and I'm stuck thinking about her comment.

•••

A few minutes into my daydream I'm pulled out of it as I hear a noise come from the direction of cellars. Adrenaline flows through me as I worry about Elena and then I run as quickly as I can, "Elena" I yell as I find myself in front of the cellar doors and see Elena and Stefan face to face. Stefan backs away from her as soon as he see's me and as he looks at me, I can see all the regret and sorrow in his eyes. I force myself to look away as I feel anxiety riddle me, "Elena…".

"I'm okay, Klary, you can go back up it's okay" Elena tries to reassure me.

"Klary" I hear Stefan say but as I look at him, all that flashes through my mind are flashbacks and I quickly feel myself begin to gasp for breath.

"Klary?" I vaguely hear Elena question before I back against the wall and try to breathe. I know Elena's calling for me, and I can feel Stefan's presence but all that repeats through my thoughts is the look on Stefan's face when he attacked me, and how helpless I felt in that moment. I can feel tears forming as I try to breathe before I feel someone holding me and carrying me back up the stairs. "It's okay Klary, you're okay, breathe, breathe, breathe" and I know it's Elena.

As soon as I'm back upstairs and on the lounge, I can feel my heart rate slowing down and can finally breathe properly. When I can finally speak I look at Elena, "I'm so sorry, I thought something happened, and then-".

Elena softly cuts me off as she comforts me, "It's okay, you just need to breathe" and a little moment later I feel myself calm down completely.

"Thank you" I tell her but Elena shakes her head.

"No need to thank me, you're the one who calmed yourself down" and I softly smile at her comment but then Elena continues, "I need to speak with Stefan, but I'll be right up okay?".

I nod my head and before she leaves I tell her, "Tell him I'm sorry" and Elena nods her head before leaving.

•••

An hour later, I was sat on the couch whilst Elena was sat opposite on the recliner chair as she replayed me the story Stefan had told her about his transition. "Stefan visited his father during his transition to say goodbye, but his father turned on him, he even admitted that he was the one who shot both him and Damon. Even though Stefan hadn't turned yet and wasn't going to, his father attempted to kill him again, only Stefan didn't know his own strength and when he pushed him away, his father ended up stabbing himself. And once Stefan had his father's blood on his hands, he couldn't help himself as he completed the transition" Elena informs me.

Eyes widening I couldn't help but feel for Stefan, "How can a father hold so much hatred for the choices of his sons'".

Elena nods in agreement before we hear someone entering the living room. "I can't believe you two are still here" Damon comments as if he were annoyed but the smile on his face tells us he's not.

"So, how was the errand?" I ask him as he sits down next to me and picks my legs up before placing them on his lap.

"Futile, although I think I witnessed the teacher having an existential crisis" Damon replies and I roll my eyes.

"Better than a panic attack" Elena comments and Damon looks confused before seeing my irritated expression.

"Are you okay?" Damon asks.

I nod, "Yes I'm fine, I'm not a piece of glass", I glare at Elena for bringing it up.

"I know you aren't, but that doesn't mean I'm any less worried" Damon replies sincerely before changing the subject back to Stefan, "So, is he seventeen again?".

"I thought you didn't care" Elena replies.

Damon makes a face, "Chalk it up to morbid curiosity".

"I think he's getting there, but he's got a lot of guilt he has to deal with and it doesn't help that you spent the last one hundred and forty-five years punishing him for Katherine getting caught" Elena replies, her tone getting more snarky by the word.

At this Damon raises his eyebrows, "This is all my fault now?".

"No, it's no one's fault Damon. I'm just saying you're not exactly innocent. You've made it your life's mission to make his miserable" Elena continues and I watch as Damon's expression change before he softly lifts my legs off his lap and stands up.

"Let me ask you a question, in all of this important soul-searching and cleansing the demons of Stefan's past, did you even manage to get the rest of the story?" Damon asks her with an edge to his tone.

Elena nods, "He said there was more".

"Yeah, that's an understatement" Damon replies before turning around.

"Damon, wait" I say as both Elena and I stand up to follow him, but he doesn't listen so I quicken my pace and take hold of his hand to turn him around, "Damon, wait" I say again and this time he does as he looks down to my hand and then back up to me. "Tell us, please" I ask him.

"What was the last thing he told you?" Damon asks Elena.

"How he completed his transition, by feeding on your father" Elena replies.

Damon looks back down to our hands before replying, "After killing our father, Stefan came back to the quarry where we were. I was waiting to finally die, but Stefan had brought a random girl from town, he told me she was for me to feed on so that I could complete the transition and we could be brothers for eternity. And, then he told me about what he had done, and how incredible it had been, explaining all the perks of his new lifestyle. Stefan couldn't stand the idea that I didn't want to transition, so he bit into the girl's neck and told me not to fight it. The closer Stefan pulled me towards the girl, the stronger her scent became until suddenly I fed on her. I didn't even realize what I had done until after she was dead" Damon informs us and I can't help but feel pity for him, and I can see from Elena's shocked expression that she didn't expect that. "From the first moment that Stefan had a taste of human blood, he was a different person" and shrugs before giving my hand a soft squeeze before letting it go and walking over to get a drink of bourbon, "I suppose I should thank him for the ride".

"Oh my god, he said he wanted to die. That's why he won't feed, now I understand why" Elena says.

"His choice, if he's stupid enough to make it, so be it" Damon replies.

I shake my head but don't speak as Elena does instead, "Don't do that, don't act like you don't care" before she starts to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I ask her and soon enough I follow Elena down to the cellar, only to find Stefan was gone. "Oh my gosh" I mutter as Elena picks up his ring for the floor and turning around to face me.

"I have to find him" is all Elena says before running past me and up the stairs.

"Elena wait!" I call out for her as I try and catch up with her. "Where are you going?" I ask her as I meet her at the front door.

"I need to find him, where would he be?" Elena asks to no one in particular.

Trying to help my sister, I think back to what Damon told me before it clicks, "The quarry, that's where everything happened, that's where he has to be".

Elena's eyes light up, "On the lake, near their old house. I know where it is, I have to go" but before Elena can turn around I grab her arm, "Klary-".

"I'm coming with you" I tell her and she nods before we make our way towards her car.

•••

I wait behind Elena as we make our way to the quarry and find Stefan just in time. "Stefan" Elena says softly and he turns around from where he was looking at the lake. "Damon told me the rest of the story, we thought this is where you would be" Elena adds.

"I should've died that night, just like I had chosen. I should have let Damon die too" Stefan says blandly.

"But you didn't, and if you die now it's not going to change what happened" I say softly.

Stefan shakes his head, "It's our fault, every single person that got hurt, every single life that has been lost because of me".

"When my parents died, Klary and I blew off family night so that we could go to some party. We ended up stranded and they had to come and pick us up. That's why we ended up in the car on Wickery Bridge, and that's why they died" Elena says and at her statement, I feel my heart clench at the thought. "Our actions are what set things in motion, but we have to live with that" Elena adds with sincerity.

Stefan still looks conflicted as he replies, "I made a choice Elena, and because of that choice a lot of people got hurt".

"And you also made a choice to stop, to reject the person that the blood made you. You made a choice to be good Stefan" Elena tries.

Stefan shakes his head, "No, please, please don't do that".

Strong, Elena continues to persuade him, "That's the person who jumped into the water to save the family who's car had driven off the bridge".

"Please don't try and make this all okay" Stefan replies as he tries to reject her convincing.

"That's the person who saved my life" Elena tells him softly.

Stefan continues to shake his head at her, "You don't understand Elena".

"Then tell me" Elena exasperates.

"It hurts me, it hurts me knowing what I've done and that pain is with me all the time and every day I think that if I just give myself over to the blood it'll be easier. Every day I fight that but one day I'm not going to want to fight that anymore, Elena, and the next time I hurt somebody it could be you" Stefan rants.

Elena shakes her head at that, "There will be no next time".

"You don't know that" Stefan replies.

With conviction Elena continues, "Maybe I don't but I do know that you could take this and throw it into the quarry and wait for the sun to rise or you could take this ring and put it on and keep fighting". Elena takes Stefan's hand and places his ring in it, before placing her hand on his cheek and slowly leaning in to kiss him. "It's your choice" Elena says as she pulls away before turning around and beginning to walk back over to me.

"Elena" Stefan calls out for her and as she turns around, I watch as Stefan places the ring back on his finger as he walks towards her before they embrace. Smiling at the two of them softly, I turn around and head back to wait in the car as they share their moment.

•••

Returning back to the Boarding House, Elena, Stefan, and I make our way into the living room where Damon is sat in front of the fireplace on the lounge. "Little Boy Lost" Damon comments as we walk in.

"I'll be upstairs okay?" Elena tells Stefan before turning to me, "Are you going home?".

I nod and tell her, "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" and we hug before she leaves. "Bye, you two" I say to Stefan and Damon. Stefan smiles whilst Damon waves with a smirk. Walking out of the Boarding House, I make it to my car before realizing I left my keys inside and make my way back in. I'm about to announce my presence when I hear the end of Stefan and Damon's conversation.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I hear Stefan ask.

"Because I hated you, and I still do" is Damon's response.

I can hear Stefan sigh, "I know".

Except what Damon says next surprises me, "But not for the reason you think I do".

"Then why?" Stefan asks and I lean closer.

"Because she turned you, it was supposed to be me, Stefan. Just me" Damon informs him before I hear footsteps leave the room. "I thought you left" I hear Damon's voice behind me and I jump, obviously looking suspicious.

"I forgot my keys" I breathe out and Damon nods before holding them up, "Thank you" I say but before I can take them back Damon walks closer to me.

"You know Angel, it's not very polite to listen in on other people's conversations" he says and I swallow. Damon places the keys in my hand before leaning down to kiss my cheek, "Goodnight Angel", and then he's walking up the stairs. Letting out a deep breath, I walk back outside to my car before heading home.

* * *

 **A/N - Ah, a short chapter, I know, but nothing really happened in this episode because all the drama and secrets will unfold in the next chapter, so I hope you are all ready for it! Also, if you're wondering why so many chapters are being uploaded, I'm literally pumping out these chapters so we can get to season two which I'm so excited to start writing! Thank you for all of the reviews, follows, and favourites. Remember that if you have a question or suggestion then please leave it in a review and I will get back to you! Thank you for reading xx**

 **P.S. I don't mean to sound rude but I've noticed I get a lot of questions about things that relate to future situations and/or plot of the story but unfortunately I won't answer them purely because I don't want to give away story lines or anything like that, I want it to be a surprise for you all.**


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _It's all beginning to unravel..._

* * *

ISOBEL

"I'm supposed to help build the Miss Mystic float for the Founders' Day parade but I'm probably going to end up suffering the wrath of Caroline" I tell Damon over the phone as I grab the rest of my belongings before I left to head over to the school. I had called to check up on him and Stefan.

"Ooh, sounds like a blast" Damon comments sarcastically.

"Anyways, I wanted to check in first" I reply.

I can practically hear his smirk through the phone, "Well I'm doing great, thanks for asking".

"And Stefan?" I ask.

"Oh, him? He's terrible" is Damon's response.

Worried I ask, "What's the matter?".

Damon sighs dramatically, "He's just back to the boring, straight-laced off the junk. Your sister has successfully cured him of anything that was interesting about his personality".

I laugh from relief before replying, "Don't forget that you're the one who helped her".

"And I hate myself for it" Damon says and the two of us laugh before he adds, "Did Uncle John mention anything to you about my field trip with the history teacher?".

"No, I'm still avoiding him after the whole 'you know about the vampires' ambush. Why? What's he up to?" I ask.

"I don't know, but I'd love if you could find out for me" Damon says sweetly.

Replying I tell him, "I'll see what I can do but I've got to go. I'm late".

"Have fun with the Mystic queen" Damon comments and I laugh before hanging up, and heading out the door.

•••

Elena and I arrived together where we met up with Stefan. "So how are you feeling Stef?" I ask him softly whilst Elena left us for a couple of minutes to go grab her phone out the car, even though I know she already had it on her.

"I'm okay" is his response and it's silent between us for Stefan speaks again, "Klary I'm so sorry about what I did. I don't know how you can find it in yourself to forgive me, but I just wanted you to know how deeply I regret what I did".

Smiling at him I reply, "You weren't yourself, I understand. But I'm okay now, and you're completely forgiven".

Stefan smiles in gratitude before Elena meets back up with us, "Everything okay?" and by the smile on her face I know she left so Stefan and I could talk. Stefan looks at me and I nod my head to let her know it's okay and at that Elena smiles before we all turn around and start heading towards the cafeteria. That is until, Alaric stopped us.

"Hey Mr. Saltzman" I greet him.

"Come with me, we need to talk" is all he says before indicating towards his classroom.

Alaric shuts the door behind him as we step inside his classroom, "What's going on?" Stefan asks first.

"I got a visit last night, from Isobel" Alaric says and I can hear Elena gasp at the same time I do.

Stefan crosses his arm, "What did she want?".

"She wants me to set up a meeting between her and the girls" Alaric informs us. Before any of us can reply, Damon comes walking through the front door. "Damon, thanks for coming" Alaric greets him.

Sarcastically Damon replies, "Sorry I'm late. My dog ate my uh, nevermind". The older vampire walks over next to me with a concerned face as he notices me chewing my bottom lip out of nerves. "What's with all the furrowed brows?" Damon asks us all.

"I saw Isobel last night" Alaric replays to Damon.

Damon looks shocked for a moment, "Isobel is here?", Alaric nods, "In town?", again Alaric nods. Annoyed Damon continues his questioning, "Did you ask her about Uncle John? Are they working together?".

"No" Alaric replies.

"No they're not?" Damon asks in order to understand.

Alaric crosses his arm, "No, I didn't ask".

"What about the invention?" Damon asks, _right the new invention that Pearl gave to Damon which is somehow connected to the pocket watch._

Alaric shakes his head, "Didn't ask".

"Did she know about the tomb vampires?" Damon questions becoming more irritated.

"I don't know" Alaric says.

Frustrated Damon exclaims, "Did words escape you completely?".

Equally as frustrated Alaric replies, "No, I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions".

Turning to me Damon asks, "What did she want?".

Sighing I say, "She wants to see Elena and I".

Stefan adds, "Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. We don't know why or what she wants".

Still looking at me Damon says softly, "You don't have to see her if you don't want to".

Appreciating his sensitivity but caught between a rock and a hard place I tell him, "I don't really have a choice, neither does Elena".

"She's threatened to go on a killing spree" Alaric interjects.

Damon seems unfazed but noticing our conflicted expressions he says, "Oh! I take it that's not okay with you guys" and I almost scoff at his ridiculousness.

Suddenly Elena speaks up, "I want to do it, I want to meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it".

Feeling Damon's eyes on me I look at him, "You up for it as well Angel?" he asks me.

Ignoring the other's stares at the nickname I nod, "Elena's right, if we don't do this, we'll end up regretting it".

Damon nods and then turns to Alaric, "Alright, set up the meeting at the Grill. We're all going, alright?" and the rest of us agree.

•••

Elena and I had arrived at the Grill, Stefan was standing a few feet away at the pool tables whilst Alaric and Damon waited outside. "Can you hear me?" I hear Elena mumble whilst staring at Stefan who nods, "Thank you for coming, it means a lot" Elena adds and Stefan smiles. "I'm happy you're here. I love you" Elena says and I see Stefan mouth 'I love you' back to her.

A moment later a woman with long, black hair sits directly across from her. "Hello Klarissa, Elena" Isobel greets before adding, "You look just like her Elena, that's eerie".

"You've met Katherine?" Elena asks her.

Isobel replies, "She found me after I turned. Genetic curiosity, I suppose. She would be fascinated by you" before looking at me, "Especially you".

Confused I ask, "Why?".

Isobel tilts her head to the side slightly, "Did you two think that Elena was the only doppelganger in our bloodline?" and at this, my eyes widen.

"Excuse me?" I splutter out, completely confused.

Isobel looks as if she's having the time of her life, "Unfortunately, we're not here to discuss that but you're welcome for the new information. At least you know you're not as pointless as you thought you were".

Looking just as confused as I am, Elena says "What do you know?".

"As I've said, we're not here to discuss that" Isobel says.

Giving up, I take notice of Isobel's appearance and see her necklace I ask, "Is that how you can walk in the day?".

"Katherine helped me obtain it" Isobel tells us.

"Well isn't she just a saint" I mutter and Isobel lets out a tut.

Switching the subject Elena says, "Who's our father?".

Isobel shrugs, "Not important. He was a teenage waste of space".

"And I'm sure the same could be said for you" I add, raising an eyebrow.

Isobel looks amused by my snark but doesn't respond as Elena says, "A name would be nice".

"It would, wouldn't it? You ask a lot of questions" Isobel says in her monotonous voice.

"Why did you compel that man to kill himself? Right after you told us to stop looking for you" Elena questions.

Isobel responds, "Dramatic impact. I wish it would have been more effective".

"Human life means that little to you?" I ask in disbelief.

Raising her eyebrows, Isobel tells us "Means nothing to me. It's just part of being what I am".

Elena shakes her head, "No it's not. I know other vampires, that's not true".

"You mean your boyfriend over there by the pool table? Stefan Salvatore. Why Stefan? At least Klarissa went for the fun brother, good choice by the way. Elena might look like Katherine, but you certainly have more of her personality" Isobel says and directs the last few words towards me.

Shocked by her statement and annoyed by her beating around the bush ask, "Why did you want to meet us? It can't be to just catch up".

"Because I'm curious about the two of you. But the real reason is that I want what your uncle wants. Jonathan Gilbert's invention" Isobel informs us.

"How do you know our uncle?" Elena asks.

Isobel replies, "I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger. John had a crush on me for years. He was the first one that told me about vampires".

"So what made you want to become one?" Elena asks.

"It's a very long list of reasons, Elena. All of which I'm sure you've thought about" Isobel states.

Elena shakes her head, "No".

Isobel raises an eyebrow, "That was your first lie. It's inevitable, you're going to get old, Stefan won't. Forever doesn't last very long when you're human".

I notice Elena looking at Stefan who wears a sad expression at Isobel's comment. Speaking up for us I tell her, "I'm sorry, but we don't have what you're looking for".

I stand up before Elena does but Isobel catches my arm, "Sit down" and looking at Elena, I reluctantly agree. Isobel states, "I want the device".

"We don't have it" I tell her.

Amused, Isobel says "I know that but Damon does, and you're going to get it for me".

Shaking my head I tell her, "He's not going to give it to me".

"Then the blood will be on your hands" Isobel says before standing up to leave, "It was nice meeting the two of you" and then she left.

Once Isobel was out of sight, Elena and I stood up and turned around where we were confronted with Bonnie. I feel Elena's hand hold mine and squeeze it in comfort as the both of us have tears in our eyes, but before Bonnie says anything, she looks behind us and her expression changes. As Elena and I turn around, Stefan is behind us and when we look back at Bonnie, she bows her head and turns to leave, leaving Elena and I alone, without our best friend.

•••

As soon as we arrived home from the Grill, Damon was waiting inside my room and taking notice of my sullen expression, immediately holds me in an embrace. "What happened?" Damon asks me.

"Well, she's a bitch, that's for sure" I comment and I pull away before going to sit on my bed. "She wants the invention, Damon" I inform him.

"What would she want with the invention?" Damon questions confused.

I shrug my shoulders, "I don't know, but we can't give it to her".

Damon nods, "I agree".

Feeling the bed sink as Damon sits down next to me, I tell him "That's not the only new information we learned".

"What else did she tell you?" Damon asks.

"Isobel made a comment, she said that Elena wasn't the only doppelganger in our bloodline. Completely implying that I must be one as well but it makes no sense. Did Katherine have a sister?" I ask Damon after I inform him of what Isobel said.

Damon looks just as shocked as I felt in the moment she told me, "No, Katherine never mentioned having a sister" so I nod at his response. "Maybe she's lying" Damon adds.

"Why would she lie?" I ask confused.

Shrugging Damon tells me, "It's Isobel, she's not exactly the most forthcoming of a person".

"I know that, but it doesn't make sense. Look, let's forget I brought this up until we figure out the first part of the puzzle" I say before adding, "What is the invention for, and why do both John and Isobel want it?".

•••

After sleeping on all of the new information Isobel had told us, the next day I spent most of my morning laying in bed, before I was suppose to leave to finish helping with the Miss Mystic float, as I wallowed in Isobel's claim of me being another doppelganger. But none of the facts made sense, nor was anything fitting together. Like an answer from the heavens, I heard the doorbell ring and getting out of bed, I headed downstairs to see the last person I thought would show up on my doorstep. "Hi" I greet Bonnie.

Bonnie smiles apologetically, "Hey, I couldn't sleep last night. You and Elena were obviously upset about something and I just walked away. It's not me. That can't be us. You're my friend, Klary. If you need me I'm here for you and I'm sorry I couldn't show you that yesterday".

Smiling in thanks, I tell her, "We met our birth mother".

Bonnie seems supportive as she asks, "Oh, was it…" but trails off as she sees my expression fall, "Are you okay?", shaking my head no, Bonnie immediately comes inside and embraces me.

•••

A few hours later, I was ready to leave for the school when I got a text from Bonnie saying to meet her in our history classroom because she had something to show me. "Hey, thanks for meeting me. I wanted you to see this" Bonnie greets Elena and I as we enter the classroom.

"Is that Emily's spell book?" I ask her as we stand on opposite sides of our friend.

"I've been going through it since Grams died. Check this out" Bonnie says before showing up a page in the book.

"That's the vampire compass" Elena says.

Bonnie nods, "Yeah, according to Emily, Jonathan Gilbert never actually succeeded in inventing anything. Emily secretly spelled them all with magic. Compass, rings, and the mystery device you told me about" and Bonnie flips over the page where the device is designed.

"Yeah, that's it. Well, a part of it. Damon only has the one piece" I tell her.

Bonnie informs us, "Emily pledged her loyalty to Katherine. But she couldn't stand by and watch innocent people get killed. This was the only way she could think of to help, to let Jonathan Gilbert believe that he'd actually invented these devices".

"Does it say what it does?" Elena asks.

Bonnie looks down and begins reading over the page before saying, "Are you sure this is what Isobel wants?".

"Yeah I'm sure, why?" I question confused.

Bonnie's next words shock us, "This is a weapon. Against vampires".

•••

Outside, Elena had left to tell Stefan what we learnt and I was heading off to meet Caroline and help with the float when all of a sudden I hear my brother's voice calling my name, "Klary!".

"Hey, what's up?" I ask him.

"It's Anna, I've left her all these messages and she hasn't gotten back to me, not even a text" he informs me.

"Anna? I didn't even know that you two were still friends" I comment.

"We're more than friends. Look, something could be seriously wrong and if you know anything you've got to tell me" Jeremy says and by the look in his eyes, I know he's not telling me what he really wants to say.

Shrugging my shoulders I say, "I haven't spoken to her in weeks, Jer".

"Are you lying to me right now?" he asks.

Taken aback I reply, "Excuse me".

"You and Elena, all you do is lie. I know about everything, I know about Anna, and I know that the two of you know. I've already asked Elena and she won't even look me in the eye. So tell me, do you have any idea where she is?" Jeremy says.

"You know?" I breathe out.

"Yes, now please, do you know where she is?" he asks again.

I shake my head, "I know I kept secrets from you, and I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you. But you need to listen to me okay? What you know, can be dangerous, I know you can handle yourself, but this is bigger than all of us. So you need to be careful alright? If I find out anything about Anna, you'll be the first to know, okay?".

Jeremy nods, "Okay" before walking away.

Sighing I turn around, only to be met with Isobel. I groan, "Oh great, it's you".

"You need a better attitude" Isobel comments.

Smiling sarcastically I reply, "Suppose it's just in my blood. Why are you here?".

"I'm your mother, Klarissa. I want to be more involved in your life" she tells me.

Rolling my eyes I reply, "I don't want you in my life".

Isobel nods, "I understand that. You already have a lot of people that you care about you but I've been studying. Let's see if I get this right". Isobel then turns around and looks at Bonnie, "There is the witchy best friend, Bonnie. Gonna stay away from that one", before turning to Jeremy "Oh sad little brother Jeremy", and then towards Caroline "And there's Caroline, obnoxious Caroline. I got all of my info from her by the way. She had no idea who I was and she wouldn't stop yapping. Oh, and there's Tyler, the ex-boyfriend. And then there's Matt, Elena's ex-boyfriend, one of your closest friends. Lots of connections there".

"None of them are involved in this. Look, you need to leave" I tell her.

Isbole walks closer to me, "No, I have some friends here too. Look, see that man over there standing next to Matt by the Float? His name is Frank, he's very handsome and he's also quite handy and he'd noticed that the axles are a little rusty which is very dangerous. So, all you have to do is apply a little bit of pressure and…" she trails off as Frank jumps on the trailer above Matt which in turn, crushes Matt's arm since he was under it trying to fix it.

"No!" I yell but Isobel grabs my arms before I can do anything and just watch the scene in front of me unfold. "Why are you doing this?" I turn to Isobel in disbelief and panic.

Isobel just smiles, "I'm showing you how easy it is to hurt the people that you care about".

"And you're doing this just because of Jonathan Gilbert's invention?" I ask confused.

Isobel simply replies, "Hand it over and all will be stopped".

"I told you, Damon is not going to give it to me" I reply.

"I think that you underestimate how much Damon cares about you" is her response as her eyes twinkle in amusement.

"He'll kill you before he gives it up" I threaten.

"Is that before or after I kill your brother?" Isobel replies and nods in the direction of where Jeremy was standing and I see he's gone.

"Jeremy?" I question in a panic, "Jeremy?" and I turn to see Elena and Stefan in a state of panic and worry and when I look back to Isobel, she's gone.

•••

Back in Alaric's classroom, we had decided we needed to come up with a plan. "Where is the device?" Bonnie asks.

"Damon has it, he's going to be difficult to reason with" Stefan answers.

"We'll talk to him" Elena says but Stefan disagrees.

Stefan tells her, "He won't listen to us, and if it's harmful to vampires then he especially won't hand it over".

"He will if Klary's the one to ask him" Elena states and all eyes are on me.

"Why am I always the one who has to talk Damon into your plans?" and at their expressions I sigh, "Fine, but he needs to know that it won't be harmful to him"

"What if it's not?" Elena says and the rest of us share a look.

•••

"Absolutely not!" Damon exclaims as we tell him about Jeremy and the plan. Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, Damon, and I were all stood in the living room of the Boarding House.

"Just hear us out" Elena says.

Damon shakes his head, "I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel so she can give it to John who is going to kill me. I like being a living dead person".

"But it'll be useless, Bonnie can take it's power away" Elena continues.

"I don't trust her" Damon replies.

Bonnie speaks up, "I can remove the original spell".

"No, I'll get Jeremy my own way" Damon says.

Stefan looks unconvinced, "Really? How are you going to do that? Because Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk in the door".

Turning to Bonnie, Damon says "Are you even up for this? I mean no offense, you're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing".

"I've been practicing" Bonnie replies.

"It's not piano lessons, honey" Damon says annoyed.

Bonnie turns around and looks at the bookcase, "What's your favourite book?".

"What?" Damon asks confused.

"Name a book, any book" is all Bonnie says.

Damon looks at her, "Name a book? How about, _Call of the Wind_ by Jack London?". Bonnie then focuses on the bookcase when suddenly a book flies straight into Damon's hand. Damon looks at the book before saying, "Jack London. Great parlor trick".

"We're doing this, Damon. And we're doing it our way. Now give me the device, we're wasting time!" Elena exasperates.

"I don't trust you, I tried to kill you" Damon directs at Bonnie.

Bonnie shrugs, "You're right, you can't trust me".

Fed up with all their bickering I walk over to Damon, "But you can trust me, Damon" and Damon looks at me. "Please, Damon" I try. Damon looks at me softly before sighing and handing the device to me. "Thank you" I smile softly at him before walking over and giving Bonnie the device and then heading back over next to Damon.

As Bonnie sets up, we all wait until she's ready. Emily's spell book was sat on the table with the device next to it and then begins the spell. After a few seconds of candles burning up, Bonnie says "Done" and gives Elena the device.

"Great, now what?" Damon asks.

"Now, we give it to Isobel" I tell him.

•••

After Isobel got our message that we had the device. Elena and I were waiting in the town square for her. "Where is the device?" Isobel asks from behind us and we turn around to see her.

"Where is our brother?" Elena asks.

"This isn't a negotiation. Where is the invention?" Isobel asks again.

"Where is our brother?" and now I'm the one to ask.

Isobel raises an eyebrow, "Do you really think that I came alone?" and we hear footsteps behind us as Isobel's two vampire minions show up a few feet behind us.

Copying Isobel's expression I repeat, "Did you really think that we came alone?" and Damon and Stefan show up behind Isobel, the same distance away from her as her minion where to us.

Isobel looks amused, "For god sakes, call home".

"What?" Elena asks.

"Call home and ask to speak to your brother, Jeremy" Isobel says again.

Pulling out her phone, Elena rings home, "Jeremy are you okay?" I hear her ask before she says, "We'll be home soon, alright?" and then she hangs up the phone. Elena turns and nods at me in reassurance and breathe a sigh of relief. "You were never going to hurt him" Elena says.

"No. I was going to kill him" Isobel says and then when she see's our hurt expressions she continues, "Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any"

Speaking up I say, "But you took a risk with Damon. How did you know that he was gonna give it to me?".

"Because he's in love with you" is her simple response but I can feel my heart rate excel and the shock from Elena next to me. And as my eyes locked with Damon, his expression was stone but his eyes held so much emotion.

Taking the device from my pocket I hand it over to Isobel, "Thank you" I tell her.

"For what?" Isobel asks confused.

"For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of our real mother perfectly intact" I say with pride as I take Elena's hand and squeeze it softly.

"Goodbye, Klarissa, Elena. And some advice girls, as long as you each have a Salvatore on your arm, you're doomed. Katherine was smart, she got out. But we all know, the two of you, aren't Katherine" Isobel says before walking away. Immediately Elena runs into Stefan's arms, but before I can catch up with Damon, he's gone.

•••

As soon as we were home, Elena immediately heads to Jeremy's room. "Jeremy, we need to talk about all of this" Elena tries.

"No, we really don't" Jeremy replies.

Elena shakes her head, "I don't know what Anna told you but there are things that you need to know".

"Yeah? Because I'm pretty sure that your journal covered it" Jeremy says almost venomously.

"You read my journal?" Elena asks in shock.

Jeremy raises his eyebrows, "And save me the speech about invasion of privacy because I read a section about Damon erasing my memory, about what happened to Vicki".

Elena begins to panic, "Jeremy, please, you don't understand. The night that Vicki died, it was like mom and dad died all over again. It was all over your face and it hurt so much to see you like that. I just wanted to take away your pain. I'm so sorry".

"Get out!" Jeremy yells.

"No, Jeremy, hear her out" I tell him.

Jeremy continues, "Both of you, just get the hell out".

"Jer-" but Elena was cut off by Jeremy slamming the door in her face. Elena looks at me shocked, "I screwed up, you were right".

"Go rest, it's been a long day" I tell her softly and Elena nods before heading into her room. Making a split decision, I bust into Jeremy's room.

"What the hell?" Jeremy exclaims, "I told you to get out".

"And now you're going to listen to me and listen closely. What Elena did was wrong and I'm not denying it, hell I'm not even telling you to forgive her right in this moment. But stop acting like a brat, you say you can handle it but look at how you're reacting right now. Jer, things are only going to get more complicated from here and I'm sorry for just standing by and not telling you sooner, I wanted to I swear, but sometimes, things get in the way and we have to realise that not everything is black and white" I rant to him and without any further words from my brother, I leave his room silently before heading into my room.

•••

Before falling asleep, I quickly check my phone because half of me believes that Damon would message me. However, upon seeing nothing, I sigh and turn my light off before heading to bed. Later on, during my slumber, I swear I can faintly feel the softest touch against my cheek.

* * *

 **A/N - More things are being revealed, ooh. The finale is next and who knows what will happen. Thank you for all the reviews, favourites, and follows. If you have a suggestion or question then please leave it in a review and I will get back to you. Thank you for reading xx**

 **P.S. Klary isn't just a doppelganger…(dun dun)**


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

* * *

FOUNDERS' DAY

Today was the Founder's' Day Parade, and the Miss Mystic Falls Court has based its float on the 1800's when the town was founded. My hair was curled to almost perfection, thanks to Jenna who had improved her styling skills. However, I was now getting dressed up in a beautiful, but painful gown that would've been worn by the upscale women of the time.

"Ouch, this dress hurts" I complain to my Aunt who was tying up the corset.

Jenna looks amused as she replies, "Suck it in, baby", and as I try to hold in my breath, I can't help but smile back at her in the reflection of the mirror.

•••

After arriving at where the parade would be taking place, Jenna had taken off to find Alaric whilst Elena was already here since she had stayed over at Stefan's. I was walking down the main street for the parade and appreciating the work everybody around me was putting in to make everything ready in time. Elena had messaged me earlier saying that she and Stefan were waiting over the hill near the floats so that was my destination and as I walked over the hill, I spotted not only the two of them but Damon as well. As soon as I was in their eyesight, I saw Damon's eyes widen as he stared at me in awe, and I will admit, my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest as I bowed to them with a smile.

•••

Elena and Stefan pulled me aside before Stefan and I were supposed to attend the float. "There's something I have to tell you, and I'm not sure how you'll handle it" Elena says to me as delicately as she could.

Raising my eyebrows at the two of them I put my finger to my lip and pretend to ponder, "Well I'm sure it's not as monumental as finding out that our birth mother is a vampire, or that I'm a doppelganger, or that-".

"Okay, I get it, but seriously Klary" Elena cuts me off so I settle and listen to what she says next, "Speaking of our birth mother, I found out who our real father is".

Immediately I perk up, "Who?" I ask and I almost wish I hadn't.

"John" is all my sister says and I feel sick to my stomach.

"John?" I repeat and I look from Elena to Stefan who confirms it with a nod. "Oh my god, how is that even possible?" I ask.

Stefan is the one to reply, "There is no proof, but he dated Isobel when she was a teenager and he was the one who brought her to your dad's office for the delivery".

Shaking my head in disbelief I say, "My whole life I've never liked this man, I can't believe this".

"I'm sorry, we wanted to tell you before Damon just dropped it on you in some typically inappropriate way" Stefan says caringly.

"Thank you, for telling me. I just really hope it's not true. What are we supposed to do? Just confront him about it and say he's our biological father?" I ask the both of them.

"I guess whenever the two of you are ready" Stefan replies.

"I'm never going to be ready for this. We already have enough problems with the family that we actually care about" I reply as I sigh thinking about Jeremy.

Elena sighs as well, "At least he doesn't completely hate you".

Stefan puts his arm around Elena to comfort her, "He's just hurt, he's confused".

But Elena shakes her head, "He's never going to forgive me for Vicki, for taking his memories, for lying to him".

"He's your brother, he'll forgive you. Just give him some time" Stefan says softly.

Smiling at my sister I add, "It'll be okay Lena, it's Jer, he won't be mad forever" and Elena smiles at us in gratitude.

Before anyone could speak, Carol Lockwood's voice is heard through the speakers "May everyone involved in the parade please take their places".

"I guess that would be us" Stefan says to me and holds out his arm.

Taking his arm I look at my sister, "What a gentleman you have" and Elena just giggles before wishing us luck and leaving us to go stand on the street to watch.

•••

"You're here" Caroline squeals as we meet her on the float.

"Hey Care" I say before she embraces me and when she pulls away I smile at Matt, "Hey Matty".

"Hey Klare" he replies and the four of us go stand in our places as the parade starts.

Stefan and I stand as the float begins to move and I here Mrs. Lockwood announces our float, "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls Court and their handsome escorts". As we all laugh and wave, Mrs. Lockwood continues "This is Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls. Aren't they beautiful?".

Spotting Bonnie in the crowd I smile at her brightly and wave before Damon walks in front of her and sends a little wave to me and Stefan. Shaking my head at his smirk, I send a similar wave back before focusing on the crowd, but not before noticing Damon and Bonnie talking which for some reason, makes an unknown feeling rise in my stomach.

•••

After the parade, I changed out of my gown and into something much more appropriate for this decade. I placed my outfit for the float into the car before heading to the Grill, hoping to run into Damon, and it was just my luck when I spotted the blue-eyed vampire. Damon walks over to me and greets me with a smile, "I like you better like this. The period look, it didn't suit you".

Raising my eyebrow I ask, "Is that an insult?".

Damon walks closer to me and says, "Actually Angel, it's a compliment of the highest order".

"You know, I don't think Stefan and Elena are too fond of our friendship" I comment to avoid the look in his eyes when he realises I'm blushing.

"Did they mention something to you too?" Damon asks.

Furrowing my eyebrows I reply, "What? Did they mention something to you?".

Damon shakes his head, "Nope, nothing worth repeating".

So taking his word for it I reply, "Speaking of the two of them, they told me about John".

Damon raises his eyebrows, "They did?" and I nod before he continues, "How do you feel about it?".

Shrugging my shoulders I reply, "I don't know. I mean, I can't stand the guy, I've never gotten along with him and now I find out he's my father. It's just, unexpected".

Damon nods in understanding before surprising me with what he says next, "He might be your father, Klary, but just remember that doesn't make him your dad".

Offering him a soft smile in thanks, I think back to what Isobel had said last night. "Damon, about what Isobel said…" I trail off quietly.

Immediately his guard is back, "What about it?".

"Can we talk about it? Please" I ask softly.

"Why does what she say matter to you?" Damon asks me with a void tone.

Slightly tilting my head, I look at him before saying, "Because, Damon-", before I can finish my sentence, I'm cut off my some bumping into me and when I look I notice it's Jeremy. Sighing, I look at Damon and tell him "I'm sorry, I uh, Jeremy", which barely makes any sense, before I begin walking off after my brother. "Jeremy! Hey! Jeremy, wait up" I exclaim as I grab my brother's arm before he can leave the Grill.

"What?" he spits out and I recoil.

"I know I lied, and I was wrong. But Jer, you're my brother and I love you. Please, Jer" I say in reference to the way he's still harshly acting towards me.

"You're just as bad as Elena" is his reply and I chew on my bottom lip as I feel incredibly hurt, Jeremy's never been like this with me before.  
"Jeremy, please" I reply softly but he scoffs.

"Go to hell, Klary" Jeremy says before turning around and leaving. Feeling defeated I sigh before making my way out of the Grill to find Elena.

•••

Almost immediately after walking out of the Grill I found Elena and now it was a few hours later, not too long before the final fireworks event to officially finish Founders' Day. However, as we were walking down the street, laughing, all of a sudden I feel someone take my hand in theirs and see Damon. "What are you doing?" I ask him as we all come to a stop from the look on his face.

"Saving your life. Fifteen words or less, tomb vampires are here. Founding families are their target" Damon informs us before turning to Stefan, "Get them out of here, now!" and then lets my hand go before walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Stefan calls out to him.

Over his shoulder Damon says, "That's more than fifteen words, Stefan" and then he's out of sight.

"Jeremy is out here somewhere" Elena says and I nod.

"Let's go find him" Stefan says and the three of us begin to search the ground as the Mayor's speech begins.

As his speech finishes, the fireworks begin to go off. "We don't have much time" I comment and Stefan nods as we cross the road when suddenly he falls to the ground, gripping his head.

"Stefan, what's wrong?" Elena asks worried as she crouches.

"My head!" Stefan groans and Elena look at each other confused.

"What?" I question out loud because it doesn't make sense.

Stefan is on the floor when a deputy begins running towards him when thankfully, Alaric runs and interferes, "Hey, I've got this one. There's one over there" Alaric hands the deputy a syringe of vervain, "Take this, go, go, go!" and the deputy runs away.

As he leaves. Alaric holds Stefan up and we go down one of the stairs that lead underground. "I don't what happened, he just dropped" Elena explains.

Alaric nods, "Yeah, he's not the only one. The cops have gotten everyone who's gone down, injecting them with vervain".

"What?" Elena breathes out.

Looking at Stefan and then back to Alaric and Elena I state, "They're rounding up the vampires".

After a few minutes, Stefan stops clutching his brain and groans out in relief from the feeling. "Are you okay?" Elena asks him.

Stefan nods, "It was like needles were piercing my skull and then it just stopped".

"I saw at least five vampires go down. They're taking them to your family's old building" Alaric informs us.

Stefan looks at us, "It's the Gilbert device. It has to be".

Elena shakes her head confused, "But how did he get it to work? Bonnie unspelled it".

And then it all clicked, "No, she didn't" I state and Elena's eyes go wide.

"She did, we saw her do it!" Elena insists.

Stefan agree with me, "No, think about it. We asked Bonnie to deactivate a device that could protect people against vampires".

"So we could protect you" Elena replies.

Stefan nods, "And Damon. Vampires".

"Oh my god, where is Damon?" I ask in a panic.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since this started" Alaric tells me.

"Can you please get Jeremy, and take him home?" I ask Alaric.

Nodding he says, "Of course".

"Let's go" I say to Elena and Stefan before heading back up quickly. As we walk further down the street, Stefan stops.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can hear them. The building is on fire" Stefan says to us.

"We need to hurry" I continue to worry, and as we do, John is out the front of the building. "Where is Damon?" I demand.

"With the rest of them, where he should be. It's over for Damon" John says with a smirk.

"You're insane" I say venomously.

John raises his eyebrows, "Why? Because I'm doing what should have been done a hundred and forty-five years ago? This is the right thing, Klarissa", and then he turns towards Stefan who looks like he's trying to figure a way in, "Go ahead, you won't make it out. It'll save me the trouble of killing you myself".

"Go to hell" I say with hatred laced through my tone.

Stefan looks at Elena and I, "You two know the building, is there any way in?".

I nod, "Utility door, there's one around the side" and Stefan goes towards the building. Elena stands beside him and when I move, John grabs my arm and Elena stops and turns to see it. "Let me go, John" I say as calmly as I can.

"You take one more step and I'll alert those deputies that they missed a vampire" John replies.

"I'm asking you not to" I reply.

John shakes his head, "That doesn't mean anything to me".

Narrowing my eyes I look at him before blurting, "As my father it should".

Finally, John looks taken aback knowing he's not in control, "You know?".

Seeing John's expression I know it's the truth, "I was hoping to be wrong, but now I know" and then I pull my arm from his grip and run towards the direction of Stefan.

When I make my way there with Elena next to me, we see Bonnie standing at the door as Stefan runs in, "Stefan!" Elena yells out.

At the same time I yell, "Damon!".

"You two can't go in there" Bonnie says.

Angry I say, "How could you do this?".

Bonnie however just says, "I'm sorry I lied to the two of you" and then grabs Elena and I's arms with her hands before saying, "Ex spiritum intacullum, in terrum incendium, fes matos salvis adisdum!".

"Bonnie I need to get in there!" I say as I try and pull my arm away but she holds on stronger and continues reciting the spell. A minute later, Bonnie stops and it's silent. "Bonnie, what is it? Are they okay?" I ask in a hurry but she's quiet, when all of a sudden Stefan and Damon come out of the building and relief washes through me.

"Oh my god" I hear Elena mumble as she runs to Stefan.

Damon pulls away from Stefan and smiles at him in gratitude and I walk up to him and embrace him, "Thank god you're alright" I say into his neck.

"Takes a lot more than some vervain and fire to get rid of me" Damon jokes but he sounds out of breath from the smoke.

Pulling away I smile at him, relieved that he's okay before walking over to Stefan, "You okay?".

Stefan nods, "Yeah I'm good" and I smile.

I notice Bonnie standing there and walk over to her, "Thank you".

But Bonnie doesn't welcome it, just asks "Why does he mean so much to you? After everything he's done".

Taken back all I can reply with is, "I can't explain it Bonnie, all I know is that I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him". Without a response, I turn around and notice Damon was gone. So, I sigh and tell Elena that I'm gonna meet her at home and she nods.

•••

Grabbing my dress bag from out of the car, I arrive home and as I walk up the stairs I'm greeted with Damon walking out the front door. "What are you doing here?" I ask him.

Damon smiles softly, "A failed and feeble attempt at doing the right thing".

Raising my eyebrows I ask him, "Which was?".

Damon shakes his head, "It's not important. Let me take this for you" he takes my dress bag, and sits it down on the seat near the door.

"Thank you" I smile at him and he comes to stand directly in front of me again.

It's silent for a moment before Damon says, "You know, I came to this town wanting to destroy it. And tonight, I found myself wanting to protect it. How does that happen? I'm not a hero, Angel. I don't do good, it's not in me".

"Maybe it is" I tell him.

Damon shakes his head, "No, it's reserved for my brother, Elena, and you. Even Bonnie, who even though she has every reason to hate me, still helped Stefan to save me".

Noticing his tone I ask, "Why do you sound so surprised?".

"Because she did it for you. Which means that somewhere along the way, you decided that I was worth saving. And I wanted to thank you for that" he says softly as he steps closer to me.

"You don't need to thank me, Damon" I say softly but he shakes his head.

"Yes I do" is his reply before he slowly leans in to kiss my cheek. As he pulls away, our eyes lock and I can see his hesitance. Then, ever so slightly, Damon presses his lips against mine before slowly pulling back and trying to see my reaction, I smile slightly before Damon places his hand around my waist and pulls me in close to him, kissing me once again. I return the kiss just as passionate, before I place my hand around his neck, and pull him as close as I possibly can. Everything is Damon, he completely invades my senses as I feel my heart pounding.

Suddenly, the front door opens and I pull away from Damon breathless. Looking at the door, I see Elena and mutter "Hello", somewhat disappointed that Damon's kiss ended so soon.

"Hey, it's late. You should come in" is all Elena says as she eyes Damon and I, and I can feel the judgement radiating off of her.

"Um…" I trail off as I look back at Damon, who isn't looking at me, but I can see the smile that graces his lips. "I'll be in there soon" I tell her and she nods before walking back inside, but leaves the door open. Looking back at Damon I say, "So, um, good night" and I can feel the silly smile on my face as he looks back at me with the same.

Damon walks close to me again before pressing a gentle kiss to my lips, "Goodnight Angel" he says as he pulls away and I grab my dress before heading inside and closing the door.

"So, you and Damon, huh?" Elena says as she waits in the hallway.

I nod, "Uh, yeah" and it's quiet so I ask, "Is Jeremy home?".

Elena replies, "Yeah, and so is John".

I groan, "Great. Well, I'm gonna put my dress in my room and check up on Jer, then I'll be down okay?" and Elena nods before she turns around without a nod. As she walks away, I can't help but feel like something's a little off with her but I ignore it as I head upstairs. Placing my dress on my bed, I smile again as I think about Damon, delicately I touch my lips before standing up and heading to Jeremy's room. I'm about to knock on his closed door when I hear John yell and multiple loud noises coming from the kitchen downstairs. Immediately, I rush down the stairs and once I see the scene in the kitchen I gasp, "Oh my god".

* * *

 **A/N - SEASON ONE IS FINISHED OH MY GOSH! I can't believe I actually finished the first season, I totally thought I wouldn't even make it halfway and look where we are. And the first Darissa kiss! I love this chapter and I hope you do as well! Thank you so much for all the lovely comments on this story so far as well as the favouriting and following.**

 **Season two will begin on the 1st of November so watch out for it. We will find out what exactly Klary is and the story behind it, as well as learning about the Pierce/Petrova(spoiler) bloodline. I'm so excited and I hope you all are too!**

 **P.S. Klary's Miss Mystic Float outfit is up on my Polyvore profile: rubyfiction**


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Guest - Technically both Klary and Elena are the Chosen One's, being the doppelgangers and such BUT Klary's situation is much more complicated._

 _Guest - Mason and Klary do know each other!_

 _Guest - There will be AU episodes, don't worry about that! However, they will be later on in season two. There won't be many I'll admit, however when it does happen, it will twist the plot!_

 _Guest - For now, the plan is to follow the story line in which Elena is in the coma (it may change who knows) but I'm afraid, you'll have to wait and see._

 _Guest - Klary is a total badass this season!_

 _Princess1 - Surprise, here you go. Happy Halloween ghouls & ghosts!_

* * *

THE RETURN

"Oh my god" I gasp as I see John sitting on the floor, covered in his own blood. Rushing over to him, I grab the kitchen towel and placed it around John's hand before grabbing my phone out of my back pocket and dialing 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" the woman asks over the phone.

Panicking I tell her, "Hi, I need an ambulance to 2104 Maple Street, my uncle's been hurt".

As the lady replies telling me that one was on its way, I look at John whose eyes become wide with fear, "Behind you" he breathes out and I furrow my eyebrows.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Behind you!" John yells but when I turn around there's nothing there. Turning around, I notice the knife on the kitchen top and grab it before slowly entering the hallway. All of a sudden I feel a whirl of wind behind me which frightens me, so I turn around and once again, nothing is there before I hear the door open and close which makes me jump. Whatever it was, is out of the house, and I start making my way back to John when the door opens against. In a panic, I turn quickly with the knife pointed only to see Elena.

"Klary?" she questions as she notices the knife if my hand.

Breathing heavily I tell her, "John's hurt, the ambulance is on the way, someone was in the house, and I don't know who it was, and, and…".

"Klary, it's okay, calm down" Elena says softly before taking the knife out of my hand, "Where's Jeremy?" she asks.

Eyes widening I exclaim, "Jeremy!" and quickly rush up the stairs and when I enter his room, I see my brother laying on his bed unconscious with a bottle of pills in his hand. Running over to him, I frantically start shaking him, "Jeremy wake up! Please, Jeremy, wake up!". Slowly, Jeremy's eyes begin to flutter open and I breathe a sigh of relief as I feel tears water up in my eyes. Hugging him closely I whisper, "I'm so sorry Jer, please, don't do that again, ever, I'm so sorry. I love you, please don't leave me".

•••

A while later, the ambulance had arrived as well as the police. I had given my statement to the police so now, I was waiting with Elena whilst Stefan came over. Elena had given me the news about Caroline being in critical condition from a car crash with Matt and Tyler, but when I told her about Jeremy, Elena had called Stefan and told him everything, and speaking of the vampire, Stefan was on our front porch in front of the officer who wasn't going to let him in. Elena walks over and tells the officer, "It's okay, he can come in". As Stefan comes in, the three of us make our way upstairs to Jeremy's room.

"What happened?" Stefan asks us as we walk into his room.

I inform him, "He said that Anna gave him her blood and then took these pills and I mean, he looks fine but then again so do you. So we just don't know".

Stefan nods and then walks over to Jeremy where he takes his face in his hands and examines his eyes, "Look at me" Stefan says but Jeremy shrugs him off.

"I'm fine, okay? I feel exactly the same" Jeremy tells him with attitude.

Elena sighs, "Should I call a paramedic up here? What should I do?".

Looking into Jeremy's eyes again, Stefan tells us "No, he's fine".

"You mean I'm not a vampire? Damn it" Jeremy complains and I snap.

"Are you serious? You did not just say that!" I exclaim.

Jeremy looks at me, "Did you hear about Anna, what happened to her tonight? She's dead".

"Oh, Jer" I say as I tone down my anger and feel upset for not only him but for Anna.

As Jeremy tries to stand up, Stefan pushes him back down, "Jeremy, come here, sit down" and once Jeremy does, Stefan looks at him seriously "I am very sorry about Anna but it's very important that you listen to me right now. With every passing moment, Anna's blood is leaving your system. If you try to kill yourself right now, you could really die". Jeremy looks away but Stefan slaps Jeremy's cheek for attention, "Hey, do you understand me" Stefan questions intensely.

"Stefan" I hear Elena say softly.

"Yeah, I understand" Jeremy says moodily.

Stefan nods, "Good" and then walks over to Elena and I.

"What about the pills that he took?" Elena asks him.

"He didn't take enough to die, so Anna's blood actually healed him of that" Stefan informs us and we sigh of relief before an officer knocks on the door.

"Miss Gilbert?" he asks as he looks at me.

I nod, "I'll be right there".

"You two need to be at the hospital" Stefan says.

"But…" I trail off looking at Jeremy.

Stefan shakes his head, "I'll stay here with Jeremy, you two go, okay?".

"No, I don't need a babysitter" Jeremy speaks up.

Turning to him I say, "Yes, you do" and with that, I go and speak to the officer waiting for me.

•••

Arriving at the hospital, I notice Damon standing at the nurse's desk but then Elena and I spot Bonnie and walk over to her.

"Hey, how Caroline?" I ask in a worry.

Bonnie shrugs, "She's weak, they don't know if she's going to make it" and suddenly I feel myself almost fall.

"What?" I shake my head, "No" and immediately Elena embraces me.

Pulling apart, Elena turns to Bonnie "Is there something you can do?".

But before Bonnie can reply, Damon buts it, "She doesn't know how, do you?".

"No, I don't" Bonnie replies and you can see the disdain in her expression.

Damon replies, "No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that".

"Well, I can take down a vampire, that was easy to learn" Bonnie says snarkily.

"Stop it, the both of you" I say upset and the two of them stare at me.

Quietly Damon says, "I can give Caroline some blood".

"No, no way" I hear Elena say.

Damon looks at her and then back to me, "Just enough to heal her. She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she will be better".

I shake my head, "It's too risky, Damon".

"Do it" Bonnie speaks up and I'm shocked.

Looking at her, Damon questions "If I do this, you and me, call a truce?".

Bonnie shakes her head, "No. But you'll do it anyway, for Klary" and then Bonnie walks away.

Damon and I are both silent and then Elena says, "I'm gonna go talk to Bonnie, I'll be back" and I nod before she leaves.

Alone now, Damon says, "I know this is probably the last thing on your mind right now but, should we talk about what happened tonight?".

Smiling softly I tell him, "It was nice".

Damon smirks back, "Just nice?".

I shrug my shoulders jokingly before speaking again, "But, there's just so much going on around us right now and…".

Understanding, Damon nods "I get it, we can just, take it slow".

For some reason, I feel like a school girl with my first crush, "Damon Salvatore, taking it slow? Who would've thought".

"I don't want to mess this up" Damon says softly and I can feel myself melt at his tenderness.

Once again, I smile at him and as Damon moves a piece of hair behind my ear before I tell him about John. "One of the tomb vampires somehow got into the house and almost killed John" I tell him and Damon's eyes widen.

"What, when? What are you talking about, after I left?" he asks.

"I'm not sure, did you sense there was anyone else in the house when you were there?" I ask him.

Damon shakes his head, "No. Just Jeremy, John, and Elena".

"What are you talking about?" I hear a voice say behind us and see Elena.

Confused I ask her, "What do you mean?".

"I wasn't at the house when Damon was there" Elena says.

Damon looks at her odd, "You were in the kitchen with John when I left".

"No, I wasn't" Elena says.

I nod my head, "Yes you were Elena, you opened the door and saw us kiss".

"You two kissed?" Elena asks half shocked, half judgemental.

"Yes, Elena what's going on with you?" I question confused when suddenly I see Damon's expression change.

"Oh!" Damon exclaims and Elena and I look at him with confusion, "Mmm, you have got to be kidding me".

"Damon, what?" I ask him and he looks at us.

Quietly Damon says, "I think we might have a visitor. Wait for me here, I'll go fix Caroline and then we're going to your house" then before I can question it, Damon's leaving.

It's silent for a moment before Elena speaks up, "So you two really kissed?" and I just roll my eyes with a smile before walking back over to Bonnie.

•••

Damon, Elena, and I all arrived at our house and when we step through the door, Stefan is lying on the floor but immediately gets up when he see's us. "Stefan?" Elena questions.

"Elena" Stefan replies.

"What happened?" I ask and Damon and Stefan share a look.

The next words Damon say truly shock me, "Katherine happened". Elena and I look at each other shocked as the four of us go and sit on the lounge.

•••

Elena was upstairs talking to Jeremy and telling him about Katherine. I was sitting on the lounge next to Damon with Stefan sat across from us. "Did she say what she wanted?" Damon asks.

Stefan shakes his head, "No".

"Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance" Damon scoffs.

"She said she fooled some of us, at least. What does that mean?" Stefan questions us.

Damon and I look at each other and I feel guilty for not realizing that it was Katherine earlier. "She pretended to be Elena earlier" I tell them and Damon nods.

Elena enters the room and sits on Stefan's lap, "I told Jeremy. I can't lie to him anymore".

I smile at her "I'm glad, no more secrets" and Elena nods.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asks her.

Elena shakes her head, "No, I'm not alright. I thought with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better".

"I know, we all did" Stefan nods.

"Katherine was in this house which means she's been invited in. What are we going to do?" Elena asks.

Damon shrugs, "Move".

I nudge him, "Very helpful, thank you".

"If Katherine wants either of you two dead then there's zero chance you can do about it; you would be dead but you're not. So clearly, she has other plans" Damon replies with a roll of his eyes.

Stefan nods, "Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process. Now, what happened earlier when she was pretending to be Elena?".

Taken back I stutter, "Um…",

"She walked in on me and Klary, mid-makeout" Damon comments and I blush.

Elena smirks as Stefan looks confused, "What do you mean?" he asks in his protective tone.

Damon sighs, "Well you know, when two lips pucker and they go" Damon puckers his lips and makes kissing noises so I grab the pillow next to me and hit him with it, "Ow!" Damon calls out as he stops and looks at me with a smirk but I just shake my head at him.

"Back to the issue at hand" I say pointedly before adding, "John must know something. There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him".

Damon nods, "She's Katherine. She loves to play games and you're all fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know".

"No, actually Klary's right. John would know something through Isobel. Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk" Stefan suggests.

"I've got a better idea" Damon comments.

Looking at him I raise my eyebrows, "And what's that?".

"I'm just gonna ignore the bitch" he replies with a shrug of his shoulders and I can't help the tiny laugh that escapes me at his bluntness.

Elena, however, doesn't find it as funny, "Is that smart?".

"If Katherine thinks she's being ignored it'll lure her out, she'll make a move" Damon replies.

"Yeah? And then what?" Stefan asks unconvinced.

Damon answers as it's simple, "Stake her, rip her head off, something poetic. We'll see", and then he stands up and holds his hand out, "Walk me out?".

Taking his hand, I stand and we head out the front door before shutting it behind us. "You really think we can just, ignore her?" I ask.

Damon shrugs, "That's the plan".

It's silent before I ask, "How are you doing with her being back?".

"What do you mean?" Damon asks.

"You spent a hundred and forty-five years looking for her, and now she's back" I say with a shrug, trying to seem like I'm not worried.

Damon raises his eyebrows, "So?" and when I don't reply he smirks, "You've got nothing to worry about Angel, I'm all yours".

I look down at his proclamation and feel myself smile before I feel his hands pinch my chin and make me look at him, Damon's smiling so bright that I ask "Yeah?".

"Yeah" Damon nods before gently placing his lips against mine, and I promise to myself in this moment, I'll never get tired of this feeling.  
Pulling away, albeit reluctantly, I tell him "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?".

Damon nods, "Goodnight Angel".

"Night, D" I say, testing the new nickname and Damon smiles at it before turning and walking down the steps. Turning around I make my way back inside and into the living room, "I'm gonna head up to bed, I'll see you in the morning" I say to them and both of them bid me goodnight.

•••

Before the Mayor's funeral, Elena and Stefan had convinced me to visit John in the hospital with them. "John?" Elena greets and as we walk into his room, John's eyes immediately go wide as he see's Elena first and tries to press the nurse's button in a panic but Stefan grabs it and takes it away from him. "I'm Elena, not Katherine" Elena tries to tell him which calms John down.

"We know she did this to you" Stefan says.

I add, "We need to know why".

"Where is she?" John asks us,

"You tell us" Stefan replies and I admire his authoritative tone.

John tries to shrug, "I don't know" and tries to sit up but Stefan pushes him down.

"You're a little too weak to play tough guy today so why don't you just sit back and answer a few questions" Stefan suggests but his tone isn't kind.

When John doesn't talk, I notice Elena taking out his ring and placing it in his hand. "Please, tell us why she's here. What does she want?" my sister asks.

Once again, John doesn't respond so Stefan says, "She'll try again, we can't help you if you don't confide in us".

Now John speaks, "In you?".

Stefan responds, "In your daughters then".

Angry, John says "My daughters should have driven a stake through yours and your brother's heart by now" and then he looks at Elena and I, "I never spoke with Katherine directly, she never trusted me", and then back to Stefan, "So either kill me or get out because I can't stand the sight of you with my daughter".

Fed up with his ignorance I take Elena's hand, "You see the world with so much hatred, it's gonna get you killed", and before he responds, Elena and I leave his room.

•••

Outside the hospital, Elena and I wait for Stefan. As Stefan approaches us Elena tells him, "Hey, we're gonna swing by home to pick up Jenna and Jeremy so we can go to the Lockwoods'. How did you leave him in there?".

Hesitantly Stefan replies, "I asked him to leave town".

"So you mean, you threatened him?" I point out.

Stefan nods, "Yeah I threatened him".

Elena replies, "Good, I want him gone. I know I'm not supposed to feel that way but I don't want someone like that in our lives".

"I know" Stefan replies and I agree with Elena.

•••

After picking up Jenna and Jeremy, we had made it to the Lockwoods' for the Mayor's wake. "Looks like the whole town has turned out" Jenna comments as she notices the everyone around.

Elena nods, "Yeah, well he is, he was the mayor".

"Why don't they save it for the funeral?" Jeremy asks annoyed.

"That's what people do. The Lockwoods were there for us when we went through this. It'll be quick, we'll drop off the food and pay our respects and go" Jenna replies.

Jeremy agrees, "In and out? It sounds like a plan".

As we walk up, I see Damon standing further down on the porch turning to my family I say, "You guys go ahead, I'll be in there soon" and then I head over to Damon. "Hi, how are you doing?" I ask him.

"Great Angel, walking on the sunshine, thanks for asking" and by his tone, I know the reality of Katherine being here has set in.

"Damon..." I trail.

"Klary..." he replies with the same tone.

Fighting the urge to roll my eyes I tell him, "I'm serious Damon. Talk to me".

"You're scared. You think Katherine is gonna send me off the deep end, don't you?" Damon suggests as he finishes his bourbon being adding, "I already told you that you have nothing to worry about".

"That doesn't mean I don't" I tell him softly.

Damon smirks, "I'm a big boy, I can handle Katherine".

"Can you?" I ask but before Damon can reply I hear my name being called.

"Klary!" turning around I see Bonnie looking frightened.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" I ask her.

Bonnie shakes her head, "Katherine's here".

Panicking I look at Damon but he looks calm as he turns and walks away, turning back to Bonnie I ask her "Are you okay?".

"Yeah, just a bit shaken up. You have to find Elena" Bonnie says and I nod before heading inside. Before I can start my search for Elena, I bump into Tyler. "Ty, hey" I greet him softly.

"Hey Klary" he greets back.

Slowly, I pull him into a hug which he returns. "I'm so sorry about your Dad, I know the two of you didn't get along but still, he was a good man in his own right" I say and as we pull away Tyler nods.

"It's just going to be weird, not having him around. But thank you, Klary" he responds.

I smile at him, "I know a lot has changed between us but if you need me, Ty, I'm here" and something in his expression changes but I can't quite place it so before he replies I tell him, "I have to find Elena but I mean it, if you need me, I'm here" and Tyler nods before another woman comes and pays her respects. Walking away, I make my way through the insane amount of rooms this place has before I hear something behind me and I turn around but see nothing. Turning back around I jump when I become face to face with someone who looks identical to my sister, except I know it's not her. "Katherine" I say as calmly as I can whilst she stares amused.

"Ah, you must be Klary. It's a pleasure, truly. I'm glad to meet the girl who finally got Damon to stop obsessing over me" she replies as she walks around me in a circle.

"Uh, you're welcome" however it sounds more like a question, and I can't help but panic.

Katherine stands back in front of me and smirks, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna harm a piece of hair on your pretty head if that's what you're worried about. I just wanted to see if what Isobel told me was true, and surprisingly she was".

"Isobel? What did she tell you?" I ask her.

"Just how identical you look to a person I once knew. I'd tell you but I know that you'd just go blabbing to the rest of them and well, I can't have that" Katherine replies.

Annoyed I ask, "So why are you here?".

"Got bored, thought I'd make my presence known" is her short reply.

"Right" I respond and roll my eyes before turning around, but Katherine's there.

Katherine tilts her head to the side before smirking, "You know I've been watching you. And from what I've seen, it's not surprising Damon likes you. You're the closest thing to me he's gonna get".

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Oh come on, you realize you're just the replacement?" Katherine asks.

For some reason, that hurt a lot more than I thought it would. "Go to hell, Katherine" I spit out and try and walk around her but she grabs my arm and makes me face her.

"Look, I'm just looking out for you. I mean, I think we could be great friends" Katherine says and I can't tell whether she's joking or not.

"I don't know what you want, and a part of me doesn't care. But if you think that I would actually consider being your friend, then you're more of a lunatic than I ever gave you credit for" I reply.

Katherine lets out a hum before letting go of my arm, "If you want answers, then I think you should reconsider that idea" and then she looks from the door to me, "Gotta go, we'll talk later" and then she sped out of the room before I could even blink.

"Angel, we've got a problem" Damon says as he walks into the room, _so that's why Katherine left, she heard him._

"What's wrong?" I ask but Damon focuses on my expression.

"Are you alright?" Damon asks me as he places both his hands on my face.

I consider telling him about Katherine in that moment but decide against it, "I'll tell you later. What's going on?".

Taking my word for it, Damon lets me go and says "Katherine got mad, we gotta go" and then he takes my hand in his and leads me to where Stefan and Elena were sat on a bench. Damon speaks first, "I tried to track her but she's gone" and at the sight of Stefan holding his shirt up he adds, "Oooh, cover up Fabio. We got a crazy ex on the loose" and when Stefan pulls his shirt down, Damon turns to Elena "You better watch out, looks like Katherine is trying to steal your guy".

Stefan denies it, "That's not what's happening".

"You sure about that?" Damon asks with a smirk.

Elena stands and walks over to stand next to me, "We should go get Jenna and Jeremy, head home. Let me know when you guys are done" and then with a wave to Stefan and Damon, the two of us leave.

•••

Jenna, Jeremy, Elena, and I all left the wake together and by the time we got home it was already dark out. John was leaving, thanks to Stefan's threat and I made up my mind to tell Damon what Katherine had said earlier. Knocking on Elena's door, I walk in and tell her, "Hey I'm gonna head over to see Damon, you okay?".

Elena nods, "Yeah I'm okay" and then pauses before asking, "So you and Damon, is it serious?".

I smile at my sister's awkward question and shrug, "I think so" and then without another word, I leave.

•••

Making it to the Boarding House, I walk through the front door but before I call out for Damon I hear voices coming from the living room. Walking in that direction, I almost make myself known until I hear Katherine's voice. "What, no goodbye kiss?" she asks.

"Why don't I kill you instead? What are you doing here?" I hear Damon reply, and can't help but feel pride as he rejects her.

"Nostalgia, curiosity, etcetera" is her response.

Damon replies, "I'm better at the enigmatic one-liners, Katherine. What are you up to?".

"Trust me Damon, when I'm up to something, you know it. Come on, kiss me. Or kill me. Which will it be, Damon? We both know you're only capable of one" Katherine says and it's quiet before I hear a banging noise and the floor vibrates. Looking around from my hiding spot, I watch Katherine as she lies on top of him and I feel myself worry about what happens next, _would Damon kiss her?_ "My sweet, innocent Damon" Katherine admires, and then I hear the same noise as before and see Damon flip her over and grab her by the throat. But the next thing I see, I didn't expect. Damon abruptly leans in and kisses her passionately, and I feel my stomach drop. "That's more like it" Katherine murmurs before moving them over to the wall. Katherine rips open his shirt and they continue to kiss and as I feel water boil up in my eyes, I'm about to turn and leave before I hear Damon speak.

"Okay wait, brief pause" he says before it's silent, then adding "I have a question. Answer it and it's back to fireworks and rockets red glare. Answer it right and I'll forget the last one hundred and forty-five years that I've spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you, I'll forget everything and we can start over. This could be our defining moment because we have the time. That's the eternity of beauty. I just need the truth, just once".

Katherine's voice is cold and careless as she replies, Stop, I already know your question and it's answer. The truth is, I've never loved you. It was always Stefan". If I wasn't so betrayed, I might have found it in me to feel bad for Damon. But then I hear her speak again, "I told you so Klary" and then Katherine's stood in front of me.

I step back and I gasp as Damon realizes that I'm stood right there, and if my heart couldn't break anymore, when I see Damon's guilty face, it does. "Klary…" Damon trails as he steps towards me but I hold my hands up as a means to keep him away.

As I feel a tear fall down my cheek I tell him, "Don't. Just don't" and then without another glance, I turn and leave as fast as I can.

•••

When I walk into my room, the last person I want to see is sitting on my bed. "Get out" I tell him as strongly as I can muster up after spending the car ride crying.

"Angel, please" Damon tries.

I shake my head and keep my distance as he walks closer to me, "How could you? After everything, why?".

"I don't know. All I could think of was how I spent my entire vampire existence looking for her and there she was. But when I saw your face, it was like I snapped out of a trance" and then he walks closer to me and places his hands on my face, "I swear, Klary, you're all I want".

I laugh, "No, I'm your replacement" _Katherine was right_.

"No, you're not. Angel, please" Damon tries and I can smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Don't Damon, leave me alone, you need to leave. Get off of me" I try and get out of his grasp but he holds me in place.

"No, Angel. I can't lose you" Damon says and as I see the water build up in his eyes, I almost believe him before I remember what he's done.

"Stop Damon, I'm serious. Get out" I continue to hold my ground but it does nothing.

Damon shakes his head "I'm going to prove it to you, Angel" and then all of a sudden, Damon's kissing me and I try and pull away but he holds me.

When I break away, I tell him, "No, Damon stop, this isn't right, you're drunk, and you're hurt".

"Please, Angel, don't do this" and then he's trying to kiss me again but I push him back.

"Damon, please. I care about you, okay, but this? How am I supposed to forgive you for this?" I say and then he kisses me again, and when I pull back again I slap him, "Stop! What the hell are you trying to prove?".

"Klary, what's going on in here?" I hear Jeremy's voice come from the door.

Turning to him I tell him, "Nothing, Jer, it's okay, just go back to bed".

Suddenly Damon says, "No, it's not okay Angel" and then he looks at Jeremy, "He wants to be a vampire" and then before I can blink, he rushes at Jeremy and holds him in a headlock.

Panicking I yell "No! Damon, stop it".

"You want to shut out the pain? It's the best thing in the world. The part of you that cares just goes away, all you have to do is flip the switch and snap!" Damon says crazily before snapping Jeremy's neck.

"Damon! NO!" I yell out as Jeremy's body drops to the floor and Damon steps away. Hysterically I rush over to my brother as I cry and crumple down next to him as I hold him in my arms. Looking up I see Damon's gone and when I look back to Jeremy, relief fills me as I see John's ring on his finger and realize that he's gonna be okay.

•••

Elena and Stefan were now in my room, with Elena sat next to me and Stefan standing behind her. "He saw the ring, that's why he did it. He knew" Stefan attempts to defend his brother.

I shake my head, "He didn't see the ring".

"It's Katherine. She got under his skin. She undid everything that was good about him" Stefan says.

"There's nothing good about him, Stefan, not anymore. He's decided what he wants. He doesn't want to feel, he wants to be hated, it's easier that way and he gets his wish" Elena speaks up with hatred in her tone.

Suddenly, Jeremy wakes up gasping, "Is he okay?" I ask Stefan and he nods.

"He's okay, shh, you're okay" Stefan says to Jeremy softly.

"He killed me! Damon killed me!" Jeremy exclaims.

Embracing him once again I say, "You're okay, I'm so sorry", and when I pull away I see both Stefan and Elena's relieved expressions.

* * *

 **A/N - WELCOME BACK IT'S TIME FOR SEASON TWO! So much drama, Katherine's in town and brought the storm with her. Will Klary forgive Damon? Will we find out what exactly is so special about Klary? Time will tell. Good news, I'm back home with reliable wifi as well as being finished with university for the year, so three months of straight updates! I hope you enjoyed it and are excited for this story to be back. Thank you for all the reviews, favourites, and follows! If you have any questions then please leave it in a review and I will get back to you! Thank you for reading xx**


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Hope10 - Yes Klary is a feminist! All for girl power!_

 _Princess1 - Katherine and Klary will be interacting a lot throughout season two, especially after the masquerade fiasco!_

 _Guest - The next chapter won't have anything bad (per se) happen to Klary, but there is a certain scene between Mason and Klary 'Kill or be Killed' which may contain some ass-kicking!_

 _Guest - You will find out this season who saved Klary from the car accident, but I'm just trying to figure out how I'm going to explain it and let it be told!_

 _Guest - I thought I would give away when the secrets are dropping just because I think I've caused confusion, anyways, one secret is being dropped in chapter thirty-three and the big one (aka finding out what is so special about Klary is) will be dropped in chapter thirty-eight, so there you go! I hope you're still looking forward to it!_

* * *

BRAVE NEW WORLD

The next day was the Mystic Falls High School Carnival. Jeremy was okay, and Elena had just been giving me pity looks the entire day. I hadn't told anyone about what happened with Damon, or the reason why he snapped Jeremy's neck. Honestly, the last thing I wanted to do was think about Damon. Thankfully for me, I was busy the entire day helping to prepare for the carnival. Although unfortunately for me, all Elena and Bonnie were talking about was exactly what I wanted to avoid.

"Katherine looked exactly like you, it was freakish" Bonnie says to us.

Elena nods, "She is my ancestor" before a girl walked up and Elena gave her a box before saying, "Hey I moved the student booth into the cafeteria" and the girl nods before walking away.

"Your vampire ancestor and she didn't resemble you like a family member would, she was you" Bonnie replies still confused about the whole thing.

Shrugging Elena replies, "I don't know, I can't explain. It's creepy but that's all I got".

"How do you know she's not out there pretending to be you?" Bonnie asks.

"I don't but I could sit here and be bothered by not knowing or I could get these prizes to the ring toss" Elena tells her.

Suddenly, Bonnie turns to me "You're really quiet today". I just shrug and Bonnie sighs, "Have you talked to Damon since he killed Jeremy, or tried to kill Jeremy?".

I can feel Elena's gaze on me as I respond, "Nope. Not going to either. Look, I really don't want to talk about Damon, or anything else vampire related". Bonnie and Elena look slightly shocked at my response and I know that they want to question me but I ignore them and pick up a bag full of plush toys and hand it over to Bonnie. Adding, "Today is about fun, we've been looking forward to this for months and with Caroline not here, we have to make sure this all runs smoothly because if word gets back that this carnival was a huge screw-up, she'll kill us".

Bonnie nods, "That is true. We have to make Caroline proud. I don't know how she does all of this".

"Well because she's not human, obviously" Elena jokes.

"Obviously" Bonnie repeats and the three of us laugh.

•••

With the carnival underway, I was with Bonnie at the ring toss and she was informing me that we were starting to run out of prizes, "The ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls and Team Jacob T's".

I nod and try not to overwork myself, "Okay, I'll grab some from the science club. Also, we lost a speaker in the karaoke room".

Bonnie looks at me, "Hey Klare, it's all good, take a beat, look around. This is a huge success".

"You mean I can do more than just freak vampire havoc?" I ask with a laugh.

Bonnie shrugs but a smile graces her lips, "Go figure".

Noticing a man with a tool box repairing one of the stands I call out to him, "Hey, Carter, right? You're with the carnival?".

"That'll be me" the attractive man says as he walks over but his eyes are only for Bonnie, "Wow, what do you need beautiful".

I smirk slightly at Bonnie's blush as she replies, "What do you know about karaoke speakers?".

"Why don't you show me the problem?" Carter continues to flirt.

Looking at Bonnie as encouragingly and subtle as I can I say, "Yeah Bonnie, show him the problem".

Bonnie looks at me with a small smile before turning back to Carter, "Okay, come on" and the two of them leave together and I can't help but feel accomplished.

•••

Finally, the carnival was running smoothly and I had some time to enjoy it so I walked around and checked out the events before I notice Tyler at the arm-wrestling table. As Tyler wins, I laugh at his confidence before hearing someone says, "I bet I can take you" and then I realize, it's Mason, Tyler's uncle.

Mason sits across from Tyler and the two of them go at it for a bit before surprisingly, Mason wins. I laugh again as I hear the crowd cheer for Mason and Tyler comments, "Okay he's the champ. Who wants to go next?"

It's only then I hear his voice, "Stefan wants a go".

Looking over at Damon and Stefan, I try and make myself unnoticeable as I watch Stefan walk over to the table with hesitance, "Yeah sure, I'll give it a shot".

"Get him Stef" Damon cheers even though I can tell it's completely sarcastic and I have the urge to roll my eyes.

As Stefan gets ready I hear him say, "My brother over there thinks I can beat you".

Mason replies, "Well your brother's wrong", _ah the Lockwood arrogance._

As they begin I feel someone's arm go around my shoulders, thankfully it's just Tyler. "Hey, you" he greets me with a smile.

"Hey Ty, what's up?" I ask and return his smile.

"Please tell me you saw the five times I won?" he boasts and I laugh.

Shaking my head I tell him, "Unfortunately I only got to witness your defeat" and I hear Tyler make a bummed out noise and then I ask him, "When did Mason get into town?".

"Ah, the other day, for the funeral. I'm not sure how long he's staying for but I mean, it's Mason, he comes and goes as he pleases" Tyler comments with a shrug.

"I'll make sure to go say hi" I tell him and Tyler nods.

"Yeah, he always liked you" Tyler replies and I smile before I place my attention back on the match between Mason and Stefan.

However, my eyes lock onto Damon who's staring directly at me with a locked jaw. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that look on his face was one of jealousy. Ignoring him, I look at the match just in time for Stefan to lose which makes my eyes widen in shock. Looking back at Damon, he seems just as confused as I am. As they walk away, Mason defeats another contestant and Tyler cheers. After no one wants to verse Mason, he stands up with a shrug and walks over to me.

"Miss Klarissa Gilbert" he greets before embracing me and picking me up as he twirls me around once before putting me back down.

I giggle, "Hi Mase, how are you?".

Mason nods, "I'm good, how are you?".

"I'm alright" I reply with a smile.

"I'll see you two later" Tyler buts in quickly before leaving.

Mason motions with his eyes for us to walk so I join him. "So, I heard you and Tyler broke up?" he asks me as he places his hands in his pockets.

Nodding I tell him, "Yeah, it just wasn't working".

"You don't need to cover for my nephew. I know about the Vicki girl" Mason informs me.

Raising my eyebrows I say, "I didn't think he would've said anything. Besides, that was months ago. Tyler and I are finally beginning to become good friends again".

"I'm glad, you know I always liked you" Mason comments and I laugh.

"Well I mean, how could you not?" I joke and now it's his turn to laugh.

"You haven't changed at all" Mason replies and for some reason, I feel really grateful for his words. "So, are you seeing anyone?" he asks me and if I had a drink in my mouth I would have spat it out.

"What?" I ask confused.

Mason laughs, "I heard you were seeing someone. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it weird".

I shake my head, "No it's not weird, I mean you are Tyler's uncle so it's a little awkward but uh, I just didn't expect you to ask that is all" and I pause before saying, "No, actually, well, uh, it's complicated. He doesn't really know what he wants".

Mason stops walking and then looks at me softly, "Well, he'd be an idiot not to want to be with you".

Smiling at his compliment I say, "Why couldn't you have been the Lockwood I dated?".

Shrugging Mason laughs, "If only" and then suddenly one of the girls helping with the carnival runs up to me.

"We have a problem with the ring toss, some of the bottles are broken" she tells me and I nod before she walks away.

Turning to Mason I apologize, "I'm sorry I haven't to go fix this. But it was really nice catching up Mase".

Almost looking disappointed he nods, "We'll talk later. Maybe grab a bite to eat sometime?".

Surprised I say, "Um…" thinking of Tyler, and even Damon.

"It's okay if you don't want to. I knew it would've been weird to ask with you having dated Tyler and you just told me you were seeing someone" Mason rambles.

Apparently, I've decided to throw all caution to the wind because before I know it, I'm agreeing. "Actually, that sounds good. Here, let me give you my number" I say and Mason hands me his phone. Putting my number in, I hand it back with a smile.

"I'll message you" Mason tells me and I smile in response before making my way over to where the ring toss is stationed but before I make it someone catches my arm.

"Angel" Damon greets me. Taking my arm out of his hand I glare before starting to walk away, "Angel, wait".

Annoyed I turn around, "Can you stop calling me that? What do you want?".

Damon sighs, "I know I'm the last person you want to see right now but I need you to come with me".

"Whatever it is, I'm not interested" I reply with a shrug of my shoulders.

Fed up, Damon walks closer to me "Yeah, I'm going to need you to come with me, now". At the tone of his voice, I reluctantly nod and begin following him towards the school. "Angel" he tries as we walk but I ignore him. A few seconds later he repeats himself "Angel".

Stopping abruptly I turn to him, "Can you stop, please. I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to hear the sound of your voice. So, just stop Damon, alright?". Damon locks his jaw as a means to restrain himself from speaking, and I take that as a means to start making my way towards the classrooms again. We stop outside of Alaric's room and as we enter, both Elena and Stefan are standing there.

"What's going on?" Stefan asks immediately.

Damon's reply is straight-forward, "Caroline's a vampire" and suddenly I feel like the wind got knocked out of me.

"What?" I breathe out in shock and look at Elena who shares my expression of horror.

Damon nods and adds, "She said Katherine had a message for us, 'game on'".

"How did this happen?" Stefan asks.

"Well, I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her and A plus B equals…" Damon trails off with a motion of his hands.

Elena mutters out, "But why?".

"Because Katherine is a manipulative, nasty little slut" is Damon's response.

Scoffing I turn to him, "Well you were obviously alright with her last night".

Elena and Stefan's eyes widen at my comment, Damon pinches the bridge of his nose, "Can we not do this right now?".

Focusing back on the matter at hand Stefan speaks up, "And she said 'game on'? I mean, what does that even mean?".

"It means she's playing dirty. She wants us to know" Damon replies.

Elena asks, "But why Caroline?".

Without an answer, Damon simply says, "I don't know".

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her" Stefan suggests.

Damon shakes his head, "Oh I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition".

"We have to find her" Stefan says.

Damon agrees, "Yep. Then kill her".

Immediately I stand in front of him, "You're not gonna kill Caroline".

"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability and we've got to get rid of her" Damon replies.

Stefan shakes his head, "Damon, absolutely not".

Damon raises his eyebrows, "Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and…" he trails off.

"It's not an option, Damon" I reply.

Damon turns to Stefan, "No? Your silence is deafening, Stefan. Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you stakes Vicki? I never heard of a town where history repeats itself. You know I'm right".

"We're not gonna kill her" is all Stefan says before he leaves the room. Elena follows right after him, and with one last glare towards Damon I do as well, but not before I hear Damon speak.

"It's the only way" is all Damon says, but I ignore him as I follow the other two.

•••

Stefan, Elena, and I were walking around the carnival when Elena speaks up first, "You agree with Damon, don't you? Stefan?". Angrily, Stefan punches the side of a trailer and I jump back in shock, I've never seen Stefan like this before. "Stefan, hey" Elena says softly to her boyfriend.

"Damon's right, not about what we should do but about what's gonna happen. Katherine's already signed Caroline's death sentence" he replies.

"Well, we can't let it end that way. She's doing this to me, isn't she?" Elena asks and I can't help but feel annoyed by her assumption.

Stefan shakes his head, "Actually, she's doing this to me" and then it's silent.

•••

Ten minutes or so later we were still looking for Caroline, "Where could she be?" Elena asks and then we both notice Stefan stop.

"What is it? Do you hear her? Stefan, what is it?" I speak up and ask.

"Blood. I can smell blood" is all he says before he's rushing off in another direction. Elena and I look at each other before running after him. We make it to Caroline just before Damon stakes her, but Stefan speeds over and pulls Damon's hand away, making him drop the stake on the ground.

"Stefan!" Damon groans annoyed.

Caroline immediately becomes overcome with fear as she see's Elena, "Get away from me! You killed me!".

Elena holds her hands up in defense and tries to reason with her, "No, no, no, no Caroline! That wasn't me. You know that! That was Katherine".

Caroline is still frantic as she replies, "No! Then why did she look like you?! And why, why did she do this to me?".

Turning to Stefan I tell him, "We have to get her inside".

Stefan nods before slowly walking towards Caroline, "It's okay Caroline, come with me".

"She will die, it's only a matter of time" Damon calls out and I roll my eyes at him.

Stefan replies, "Yeah, maybe so, but it's not gonna be tonight".

I watch as Damon's eyes move from Stefan, to the stake, to Caroline before he says "Oh, yeah it is".

As Damon speeds for the stake, adrenaline courses through my veins as I immediately run and put myself in front of Caroline. Damon's hand is held high as he holds the stake and so I tell him, "Damon please, she's my friend".

Damon hesitates and expects me to walk away but I hold my ground, and slowly Damon lowers his hand and drops the stake, "Whatever happens, it's on you" and then walks away.

I breathe out a sigh of relief before I hear Bonnie's voice ask, "Caroline?".

Stefan supports Caroline, "It's okay, come on" he says to her as he tries to get her to walk away with him.

Bonnie gasps when Caroline turns in her direction and she sees the blood on Caroline's face, "No you're not, you can't be".

"Bonnie?" Caroline's voice cracks.

And then Bonnie see's Carter's body dead on the ground, "Oh god".

"Bonnie…" Caroline trails off but Stefan pulls her in the direction of the bathroom.

Bonnie shakes her head in disbelief and horror, "I can't believe this is happening".

All of a sudden, Damon arrives with a shovel in his hands "Come on, don't pout about it. I got a body to bury". Then he looks at me, "I thought you were calling the shots" but I refuse to look at him so he continues, "No? Hm, it sucks to be you". All of a sudden, Damon drops the shovel as he clutches his head and falls to the ground. Confused I look around until I see Bonnie's face in concentration. Damon curls up suddenly, a faucet opens and water starts pouring out of a hose that's been left on the ground.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt" Bonnie reminds him.

Damon groans out, "I didn't do this".

For some reason, I defend him "Bonnie, it wasn't his fault".

"Everything that happens is his fault. Everything" Bonnie continues to blame Damon.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" I ask before a fire is started and begins making its way toward Damon, "Bonnie, stop it!". The fire catches Damon and I begin to panic, "Bonnie, Bonnie, stop it! You're going to kill him!" I yell. "Bonnie!" I yell one last time but she ignores me, so taking the initiative, I jump over the fire and grab Bonnie's shoulders, which immediately has her stop.

As the fire stops I can hear Damon moaning in pain when Bonnie looks at me furious, "Why did you stop me?".

"Because you seem to be forgetting who agreed for him to give her his blood. Not every bad thing that happens is because of Damon, so stop trying to put the blame on him when you can't even take it yourself" I tell her before walking over to Damon and leaning down. As Damon looks up at me, I can't help but brush his hair out of his eyes and for a second, I let myself believe everything is okay.

•••

A few hours later, I was getting out of the shower. I had left Damon at the school when I knew he was alright before texting Elena to tell her I was heading home. Walking into my room, I dry my hair and when I remove the towel, I'm greeted with the presence of Damon. "Why are you here?" I ask him.

Damon looks at me, "You saved me tonight. Why?".

Shrugging my shoulders I reply, "What Bonnie was doing, it wasn't right".

"That doesn't answer my question" Damon says as he walks closer to me.

Frustrated, I reply "What do you want me to say, Damon? That I couldn't stand by and watch you get hurt? That I can't bare the idea of you not being around? Huh, Damon, what do you want from me?".

"Angel…" Damon trails off as he sees my hurt.

"No, Damon. I'm sick of all of this. I can't do it anymore. Whatever this was that was starting to happen between us, is done. Now leave me alone" I say before turning around. And for once, Damon doesn't push, he doesn't respond, but he simply leaves.

* * *

 **A/N - So many emotions. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and a big thank you to all who review, favourite, and follow this story. Thank you for reading xx**


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

* * *

BAD MOON RISING

The next day we were at the Salvatore Boarding House waiting for Alaric to arrive. Apparently, Damon's obsession with the Lockwoods was escalating and now we were trying to figure out what exactly was so special about them. It had been silent for what was almost pushing half an hour, with Damon and I not speaking, I think Elena and Stefan kind of just went with it. Thankfully, Alaric had just arrived. "Thanks for coming, Ric. Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?" Damon asks him.

Alaric is straight-forward, "Elena mentioned you needed my help".

"Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family" Stefan tells him.

"Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" Alaric asks us.

Damon shrugs, "Well, you wouldn't. But your dead, not dead vampire wife might".

"Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together" Elena suggests.

Stefan adds, "You said that she had spent years researching this town".

"Isobel's research was here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends but at the time I thought most of it was fiction" Alaric tells us.

"Like that amazing vampire story" Damon adds.

"Aside from vampires, what else?" Elena asks Alaric.

Alaric just says, "The lycanthrope".

Confused I ask, "Wait, like werewolves?".

Damon shakes his head, "No way, werewolves aren't real, impossible, way too Lon Chaney".

"'Werewolves aren't real', an actual statement coming from a vampire. Right" I roll my eyes at his ignorance.

Looking at me Damon raises his eyebrows, "I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty some odd years, never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?".

"What's with them two?" I hear Alaric mutter to Stefan and Elena. Elena sighs and shrugs her shoulders but neither of them gives an actual answer. So, Alaric asks "Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?".

"Because vervain didn't affect the mayor on Founders' Day but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler" Damon informs him.

Stefan adds, "And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival's work. It suggests it's some sort of a supernatural entity".

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure it out what it is" I tell Alaric who nods.

"Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there. She's technically still missing" Alaric replies.

"So can we get access to it?" Damon asks him but with Alaric's hesitance he adds, "Ric, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolfman thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real-life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior, which means Bela Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed" and very reluctantly, Alaric agrees.

•••

I was packing some of my things for the trip to Duke whilst Elena and Stefan were sitting on my bed. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Elena asks me.

"Which part? Digging through our birth mother's life work or going to Duke with Damon?" I reply with a question.

"Either, both" Stefan adds.

I shrug, "Well I'm not sure about the first part but then again Ric is a good buffer so we can bond in our anti-Damon solidarity. I wish the two of you were coming, though".

"You know what? Maybe we should wait a couple days, huh? Wait until Caroline is less of a danger and then the two of us can go with you" Stefan asks and I appreciate the 'big-brother' act.

"It's alright, you two take care of Caroline and I'll find out what we need. Besides, I have my own questions I need to be answered" I tell them before I hear the obnoxious sound of a car honking.

"Klary? Are you coming?" I hear Jenna yelling from downstairs.

Turning to Stefan and Elena I sigh, "Time to go". Heading down the stairs with Elena and Stefan behind me, I notice the sullen expression on Jenna's face and ask her, "Hey is everything okay?".

Jenna sighs before putting on a smile, "You know, just men and their baggage".

Walking outside, Damon is standing in front of us next to the car. "Sorry the two of you can't come" Damon says to Elena and Stefan even though it's obvious he's not.

"Call me or Stefan if you need anything" Elena says and I nod.

"Oh, I'll take really good care of her" Damon tells them and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Instead, I embrace Elena before doing the same to Stefan. "Okay, time to go" Damon says behind me and I pull away from Stefan before smiling at the two of them.

"Bye, you two" I say before hopping in the back seat of Alaric's car.

•••

"How are you doing back there? You know this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly" Damon says from the passenger seat to me.

Ignoring him, Alaric answers for me "I don't think she's pretending. You did kill her brother".

"There is a huge asterisk next to that statement, he came back to life" Damon adds.

Speaking up I look at him, "Yeah, thanks to a ring that you didn't know he was wearing".

"Ah, she speaks to me. Now, why are you so sure I didn't know?" Damon asks me.

Raising my eyebrows I ask, "Did you?".

"Yes" Damon replies.

Narrowing my eyes at him I say, "You're lying".

"Klary, I saw the ring! It's a big tacky thing, it's hard to miss" Damon tries but I just look out the window and feel success as I hear his sigh.

•••

After Damon's various attempts at trying to get me to talk to him, we finally made it to Duke. We were making our way to Isobel's office, "So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore" Alaric informs us before making it to an office. As we walk in, a young woman is sat at a table and Alaric speaks to her, "Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier".

The woman nods, "Yes of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant, comparative folklore".

"Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys" Vanessa says as she looks at me strangely.

Alaric informs her, "These are my friends Klary and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition".

"Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student. She was brilliant, and one of the reasons I went into folklore. Uh, I have to ask, has there been any news?" Vanessa asks as she grabs a key.

Alaric shakes his head, "No, I'm afraid not".

"It's this way" Vanessa instructs as she opens Isobel's office door and we follow her inside. "I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?" she asks as I look around the room and see rows and rows of books.

As she leaves, the three of us look around the room when Damon asks, "Where'd she go?" and all of a sudden, Vanessa comes back with a crossbow in arm and shoots an arrow at me as we turn around, but luckily for me, Damon rushes to shield me as the arrow is shot into his back. In shock, I watch as Damon falls to the floor and Alaric pushes Vanessa against the wall to restrain her. Doing my best, I help Damon stand and he leans against the desk as I stand behind him trying to pull out the arrow. "Pull it out. I can't reach it Klary, just get the damn thing out. It hurts" Damon complains and I wince before just going for it and removing the arrow. Grimacing I throw it on the desk and Damon turns around, "That bitch is dead".

Putting my hand against his chest to stop him, Damon looks down at me, "You're not gonna kill her".

"Watch me" Damon says as he tries to walk around me but I step in front of him.

"And what will that achieve?" I ask him.

Damon shrugs, "Well, for one she'd be dead".

Amused I respond, "Right, I forgot who I was speaking to for a second. Almost forgot about your psychotic impulsive nature. Fine, go ahead, do whatever you want" and I step away from him.

Damon furrows his eyebrows, "You're trying to manipulate me".

I shrug, "If by manipulate, you mean tell the truth. Okay, guilty" and then I turn away and make my way over to Alaric and Vanessa.

Vanessa is sat down, but as she tries to stand, Alaric pushes her back down. "Please! I freaked out okay? Alright, you would have done the same thing, it's not possible! Katherine Pierce can't be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864. Okay? I read Isobel's research".

"Well, then you should know just how possible this is" Alaric tells her.

Introducing myself I tell her, "Hate to break it to you, but you tried to kill the wrong doppelganger. I'm Klarissa Gilbert, one-half of Isobel's twin daughters and a descendant of Katherine Pierce. But the guy you just shot, well he actually is Damon Salvatore.

"I'd be extra nice to me right now" Damon tells her threateningly.

"Look, we need your help okay? We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls" I tell her and Vanessa nods before finally standing up and going over to grab a box. Walking back over to me, Vanessa gives me it and says "This box checks Katherine's arrival into Mystic Falls in April 1864".

"Is that all there is about her?" I ask as I take the box and place it on a nearby desk.

Vanessa nods, "All that I'm aware of".

As I open the box, the first thing I see is vervain. Looking at Damon, I take out some of the vervain and give it to Vanessa, "Here take this" and then hand it to her.

Whispering, Vanessa asks "Does vervain really work?".

"Nope, not at all" Damon says loudly as he overhears us from outside the room.

"Can he hear us?" Vanessa asks in awe.

"No, that would be creepy" Damon jokes.

Vanessa asks, "Can he read minds too?".

"You know, if you want to see me naked all you have to do is ask" Damon says and I roll my eyes.

"No, that he can't do. However, he is very capable of being a first-rate jackass" I tell her with a smirk and at that Damon doesn't respond.

•••

A little while later we were still looking through Isobel's things. "Any luck?" Damon comes up and asks me. I was still going through the Katherine box but nothing useful.

"There's nothing in here about Katherine that we don't already know" I tell him with a shrug.

"Ah, man, you know, it's a bummer you don't talk to me anymore because I could tell you what I know" and at Damon response, I immediately perk up.

"Now who's manipulating who?" I ask.

However, before he responds, Alaric calls out "Hey guys, check this out".

Damon and I share a look before heading over to Alaric and Vanessa. "There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of some of the lesser-known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skinwalkers to the Maréchal de Retz" Vanessa informs us before handing us over a book full of drawings, "Tonartsliitsii Metslii, which roughly translates into the 'curse of the sun and the moon'".

"It's Native American" Alaric adds.

But Vanessa shakes her head, "Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf".

Damon asks her "Can they control the transformation?".

Vanessa answers, "If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse. Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice, vampires".

Cocky, Damon suggests "Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it".

Vanessa shakes her head, "Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them almost to extinction".

Confused I ask, "Why would they do that?".

"To protect themselves. Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires" Vanessa tells us as she eyes Damon.

"Oh…" Damon trails off as we all look concerned.

•••

After finding out about the werewolves, we decided to head back and I was on the phone with Elena, and technically Stefan since I was on the loudspeaker. "I don't know what it means or if we should even believe it but it's a full moon, and after what happened with Mason at the carnival…" I trail off as I tell them about the werewolves.

"I'll be careful" Stefan says.

"There's one more thing" I tell them.

"What is it?" Elena asks me.

Sighing I reply, "According to the legend, a werewolf bite can kill a vampire".

I hear the two of them take a deep breath, no doubt in shock before Elena replies, "Thanks for telling us, listen we have to go but we'll see you when you get home okay?".

"Okay, bye" I say before hanging up. Walking back over to the box of Katherine, I pick up the picture of her. "Hey, have you done any research on doppelgangers?" I ask Vanessa who is in the room with me.

Vanessa replies, "Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures, but typically a doppelgänger is a living, breathing double of oneself".

"Is there anything else that Isobel had on the subject?" I ask her.

"That's all she had, but I can tell you that doppelgangers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undo their lives. It's not exactly uplifting" Vanessa tells me and I nod.

"Head scratcher, isn't it?" Damon suddenly says as he enters the room.

"Do you know something, or are you just being your annoying self?" I ask him, narrowing my eyes.

Damon shrugs, "Well, if I know anything, I'm not gonna tell you, not with that attitude".

"That's good, Damon, and this is coming from someone who wants to be my friend again. But you know what? Friends don't manipulate friends, they help each other" I say to him as I cross my arms before leaving the room and walking to the car.

•••

As I reach the car, I try and open the door but it doesn't budge. "Here, allow me" Damon says as he arrives and unlocks the car. "You're not gonna be able to hate me forever" he suggests but I raise my eyebrows.

"Can we just go?" I ask him when suddenly Damon hands me over a book.

"You didn't dig deep enough" he tells me and as I read the title it says, **PETROVA**.

"Petrova? I think I saw this on the shelf" I tell him.

Damon nods, "Katherine originally came from Europe. Petrova was her real name. Katerina Petrova, to be exact".

At this new information, I raise my eyebrows, "How did you know that?".

"Back when I saw it engraved on an old heirloom. Men snoop too, you know. Let me know what you find, I'm very curious myself" Damon adds and I nod before trying to get into the car but he blocks the door. "You have every right to hate me, I understand but you hated me before and we became friends" Damon says to me.

Not replying to what he's said in that moment I just tell him, "Thank you for the book, Damon" before getting into the car.

•••

Arriving home, Alaric was ahead of Damon and I as he went inside to talk to Jenna, which left Damon and I alone outside on the porch. "Road trips work well for us" Damon comments and I think back to Georgia.

"This doesn't just mean that things are back to the way they used to be, Damon" I tell him.

Damon groans, "Oh come on! You know I chipped a little bit off your wall of hatred".

"I need to know the truth. When you broke Jeremy's neck, did you know that he was wearing the ring?" I ask him once again.

Damon sighs before answering me truthfully, "No. No, I didn't. Katherine really pissed me off and I snapped and I got lucky with the ring. I don't know what I would have done if he wasn't wearing it. I'm so sorry Angel".

"Thank you for being honest with me" I appreciate and then he steps closer to me.

"It's just, it would really suck if I had lost you forever" Damon says softly.

"What you did, Damon, I can't forgive you for it" I tell him and Damon nods and his expression seems stoic but I can see in his eyes that my answer hurt him. Sighing, I continue "So if you don't want to lose me, you have to give me a reason to stay". Damon looks directly into my eyes and I give him a small smile before turning around and heading inside. _So maybe he had chipped off a little bit of my hatred._

•••

It was two in the morning and I couldn't sleep, not when I knew that all my answers could be contained in the book sitting on my nightstand. So, for some reason, I decide to sit up in bed and flick on my bedside lamp before picking up the book, and begin reading.

* * *

 **A/N - We're getting so close to what Klary is and the next chapter we will find out about Katherine's little secret (well, one of them). I hope you're excited because it's intense. I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you for reading xx**

 **P.S. A few of you wonder what Klary's everyday style is, so I made a basic outfit over on my Polyvore (rubyfiction) which is basically how I imagine Klary's style to be.**


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Guest - By Vanessa thinking Klary was Katherine it was meant to imply that Vanessa didn't realise who she was, all she saw was a photo. Whilst Elena and Klary are fraternal twins, they still look very similar (Klary is played by Victoria Justice who we all know looks almost like Nina Dobrev), it was a misunderstanding on her part! I hope this makes sense now xx_

* * *

MEMORY LANE

After getting three hours of sleep, I headed downstairs to get a cup of coffee when Jenna told me that we were out. Groaning I say, "Can anything else go wrong?".

Jenna laughs, "It's just coffee, don't be so dramatic" and then once she notices my expression she adds, "I take it you're not just talking about the coffee?".

Shaking my head I tell her, "Nope, that's the least of my worries. Well, maybe number three on the list".

"Boy troubles?" Jenna asks with an understanding look.

Raising my eyebrows I ask, "What gives you that idea?".

"Please, it's me you're talking to here. So, what did Damon do?" Jenna asks as we sit at the kitchen table.

"Nothing" I tell her but I sigh afterwards and at her raised eyebrows I continue, "Fine. I walked in on him with his ex".

"Ah, yeah, that sucks" Jenna comments.

I nod, "Yeap, and now he's trying to convince me that it meant nothing. Oh, and that he wants to be with me".

"So, what are you going to do?" Jenna asks.

I sigh, "I don't know. I mean, part of me believes him but the other part doesn't want to get hurt".

Jenna places her hand over mine in comfort, "If it's any consolation, I really believe he cares for you but he seems like that guy" and at my confused expression she adds, "You know, the bad boy, the one who you think you're able to change but at the end of the day, you can't".

At her suggestion, I shake my head, "I don't want to change him. I mean, I know Damon, I see him for who he is. But maybe you're right, maybe he just is that guy". Jenna looks at me with her understanding expression and I sigh, "I'm gonna head over to the Grill for some coffee and some time to myself. I'll be back by the barbeque, okay?".

Jenna nods, "Alright" and then I quickly grab the Petrova book and my bag before walking out the door.

•••

I was sitting down at a dimly lit booth when I felt a whirl of wind move in front of me. Looking up from the book I see Damon, "What do you want?" I ask him, slightly annoyed over the fact that I had to stop my reading just as I was almost finished.

"So, this is where you spend your time when you're not cooped up in your room" Damon replies.

"I'm trying to concentrate" I tell him, glancing down at the book and then back to him.

Damon replies, "Ah right, so, have you found anything interesting yet?".

I smirk slightly before shrugging, "Perhaps".

Looking amused, Damon goes to snatch the book from my hands but I hold it close to my chest. "Are you five?" he asks with a roll of his eyes.

"No. That would be you" I reply before grabbing my bag and book before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Damon asks.

"I want to finish reading this, and I'm still not in the mood to be in your presence" I tell him and when I'm about to leave, Damon calls out.

"Okay, see you at Jenna's barbeque" and immediately I turn back to face him.

Confused I ask, "How did you know about Jenna's barbeque?".

Damon smirks, "It was my idea. Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood so I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy. So I told Ric to tell Jenna and…" he trails off as he implies how the idea came to be.

"Does Jenna know that you're going to the barbeque because she's not exactly a fan of yours" I inform him as I remember my conversation with Jenna earlier.

Suddenly, a woman arrives holding a box and Damon takes it from her and opens it slightly before saying "Perfect, thank you" and she nods before leaving. Turning back to me he tells me, "I'm hoping this peach cobbler will pave the way".

Raising an eyebrow I ask, "What are you up to?".

Damon smiles sweetly, "I'm gonna put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he is a werewolf. See you at the barbeque" and then with my shocked expression he leaves. _This cannot end well._

•••

Caroline was joining me at this dreaded barbeque and whilst she was outside mingling, I was helping Jenna with the salad. "Thanks for letting me and Elena invite Caroline. She could use a day of distraction" I say to Jenna.

Jenna replies, "Well she not the plus one I'm worried about. Why is Damon coming?".

I shrug, "Because your boyfriend is a pity taker. Come on Jenna, be nice".

"I'll be nice when Damon learns to keep it in his pants" she replies and I laugh at her protectiveness.

Suddenly Mason Lockwood walks into the kitchen, "Good news! I found the shot glasses!". Oh right, I forgot he was here and as his gaze lands on me I remember our conversation from the carnival.

"Am I supposed to be the responsible one today?" I ask them and the two of them laugh.

Jenna takes the glasses from Mason and says, "You're here for ten minutes and I'm already back under the bleachers at the pep rally".

"Like old times huh? Only I didn't swipe the bottle from my old man" Mason replies and I turn to Jenna with raised eyebrows.

"Hey, no judging" she says to me and I hold my hands up in defence.

Alaric arrives and immediately heads to Mason and takes the bottle of alcohol from his hands, "Oh the expensive stuff! I like you already".

"Just happy to be invited" Mason tells him with a smile as he makes his way to stand next to me. Mason places his arm around my shoulders and I pretend to not notice the look of encouragement on Jenna's face.

"You should thank Ric, it was his idea" Jenna tells Mason.

"Really?" Mason asks sounding surprised, and Alaric and I try to mask our worried expression as I remember what Damon told me earlier.

Alaric shrugs, "Yeah, you know, I thought it would be nice to meet some of Jenna's high school friends. Dig up a little dirt".

"I've got dirt" Mason tells him with a smirk.

"I have no secrets, only dirty shame" Jenna responds as she fills their shot glasses.

"To dirty shame" Alaric toasts as the three of them clink their glasses. As they down their shots, Damon enters with the peach cobbler in hands.

"Hey" Damon greets us with a smile, which immediately turns into a glare as he notices Mason's arm around my shoulder, which doesn't go unnoticed by the other people in this room.

"Damon" Jenna greets him with a hostile tone.

Alaric tries to rid the awkward tension by telling Damon, "We were just doing shots. Let me give you a shot glass, buddy".

Jenna walks over to Damon, "Here. Use mine" and all but slams the glass into his chest before leaving the room with Alaric following behind her.

Mason looks confused and Damon tells him, "She doesn't like me very much".

"Who can blame her" I mutter.

Taking his arm off my shoulder, Mason holds up his hand to Damon "We haven't met. Mason Lockwood".

Damon takes his hand, "Oh sure. Damon Salvatore".

"I know, I've heard great things about you" Mason tells him.

Raising my eyebrows I comment, "That's weird, cause he's a dick" before walking out the door which leads to our backyard. I notice Caroline and Elena sitting down and I join them. "Please tell me it's more fun out here than it is inside" I question.

"What happened?" Elena asks me.

"Damon happened" I tell them and they make an 'oh' sound.

"Well it's not that good out here either, Stefan still hasn't called Elena back" Caroline tells me.

Elena nods, "Do you think I should be worried?".

"I'm sure he's fine" I try and comfort her before hearing a loud crunch come from beside me and I wince at the noise.

"God! I cannot stop eating, Stefan says it's a great way to sublimate the cravings. It's horrible just fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day" Caroline rants.

Elena nods, "I know Stefan really hates that part of himself".

"Yeah and he hates that you're a constant temptation" Caroline adds mindlessly but my eyes widen, as do Elena's.

"He said that?" Elena asks.

Caroline replies, "The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? Trust me, it's there. It's why I had to break up with Matt".

And before I can even ask her about Matt, Alaric comes out "Hey, food's ready. Come get it".

"Finally, I'm starving" Caroline comments before jumping up and walking inside. Elena and I just share a look before following her inside.

•••

After eating, Jenna, Caroline, Alaric, Mason, Damon, Caroline, and Elena were all sat in the living room playing Pictionary and I couldn't help but roll my eyes from the kitchen where I could hear them playing. "Dress! Ballerina" Jenna calls out as Damon draws.

"Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!" Caroline guesses.

"No, no" Damon replies.

"A dog! Hound-dog!" Jenna yells out another guess.

However, Mason gets it "Dances with wolves" and I can't help but roll my eyes again at Damon's not so subtle suggestion.

"Mason wins, again" Damon says before I hear him walking into the kitchen.

Jenna calls out to him, "That doesn't even look like a wolf!".

I giggle at my Aunt as I take the pie out of the box and put it on a decorative plate, "Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy" he comments.

"Will you stop supplying her with alcohol?" I ask.

Damon shrugs, "I want her to like me".

Raising my eyebrows I ask, "Why does it matter to you?".

Walking closer to me Damon smirks, "Well call me old fashioned but I think if I'm going to be involved with her niece, then I must have her blessing".

Surprised but trying to keep my cool I ask, "Is that what you think is going to happen here" and I motion back and forth between us.

If it's possible, Damon steps closer "Oh it's what I'm hoping for".

Feeling my blush starting to rise in my cheeks, I change the subject and asks "So, how's operation Lockwood?".

"He's my new BFF" Damon comments with a smirk and I roll my eyes but I can feel the smile on my lips.

"There you are, isn't this fun" Jenna comments as she walks into the kitchen.

Damon nods, "Yes. Thank you so much for inviting me".

"Did I have a choice?" Jenna asks.

"I know what you must think about me" Damon tries.

Jenna shakes her head, "No, you don't. You've never dated you, I've dated many you's".

Damon smiles kindly, "I'm a work in progress" and when Jenna doesn't look, he winks at me. Shaking my head, I walk back to the pie and pull out a knife from one of the kitchen sets and place it on the plate. "Those are fancy" Damon comments.

Jenna replies, "Thanks. My mother's silver set" and then she walks into the living room.

Eyes widening, I look at Damon as he raises his eyebrows as he picked up the knife, "Be careful" I whisper to him.

"Always" he whispers back with a smirk and then picks up the pie and I follow him into the living room. Damon places the pie on the table with the knife, "Mason, why don't you start us off?" Damon asks.

Mason nods, "Sure" and as he eyes the knife, he suddenly takes a piece of the pie with his hands. "I apologise, I'm an animal" he states looking directly at Damon and my eyes widen.

As Mason cleans himself up in the kitchen sink, Alaric calls out from the living room "So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?".

"She was always lost in Logan Fell land" he replies and I almost groan at the mention of him.

"My first mistake. Mason was a catch, he had girls lining up. Even Klary was smitten with him" Jenna comments slyly and my eyes almost bulge out of my head.

As I notice Damon's jaw lock and glare I try to diffuse her statement, "I wouldn't say that, necessarily".

"Oh please, you use to talk about him all the time. It's no wonder why you dated Tyler" Jenna continues.

"Yeah, I think you've had way too much to drink Aunt Jenna" I tell her as I eye the drink in her hand.

"Klary's always had a thing for older guys" Jenna adds and I can feel myself become flushed from embarrassment.

"Okay, someone stop her" I say and Alaric takes the glass from her hands.

Jenna pouts but thankfully Mason speaks up "How about a toast then? To new friends" and everyone besides Jenna, holds up their drinks and repeats, "To friends".

•••

A little while after things had diffused, Elena, Caroline, and I were sat by ourselves in the living room. Elena sighs, "Would I be the worst person in the world if I abandon you two and head over to see Stefan?".

"You want to leave?" Caroline asks.

Elena nods, "It's just that he hasn't gotten back to me and I'm starting to get this bad feeling".

"I don't think that's a good idea, Elena" Caroline says and I look at her weirdly.

"Damon and Klary have it under control" Elena tells her.

Speaking up I tell my sister, "It's alright, you can go".

But Caroline disagrees, "Take it from me, there's nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend".

Somewhat offended, Elena responds "I'm not being clingy, I'm just concerned. You understand right?".

Caroline reluctantly sighs, "How about I drive you?",

"Yeah, okay, that'll be great, thanks" Elena replies before turning to me, "Oh wait, will you be alright here by yourself?".

I nod, "Yeah I'll be alright, text me when you figure out what's up with Stefan?". Elena nods before her and Caroline leave the house.

"Where are they headed?" Damon's says as he enters the room.

"To see Stefan, he hasn't replied to Elena and she's worried" I tell him and Damon nods.

"Oh, right" he replies and then it's silent.

"You know Jenna wasn't serious earlier?" I say to him.

Damon shrugs, "By the way Mason was eating it up, I'd say it doesn't matter because he was certainly enjoying it".

"I gave him my number. At the carnival" I tell him and his expression darkens, "I was mad at you and I don't know, I wasn't thinking properly. I mean it's not like it meant anything".

"It doesn't?" Damon questions as he walks closer to me.

Looking down, I feel Damon place his hand under my chin and slowly I raise my head to look at him. Slowly I shake my head, "No it doesn't" which undoubtedly makes Damon smile.

Suddenly voices enter the house again as Alaric, Jenna, and Mason walk in from the backyard and I step away from him. "No more takers for drinks at the Grill? It's like I'm with a bunch of adults here!" Mason exclaims.

"I prefer the term 'role model'" Jenna replies as she glances at me.

Mason nods, "Okay, well, thanks for having me, it was awesome. Alaric, catch that game next week?".

"Yeah, I look forward to it" Alaric tells him.

"You know, I should probably head out to" Damon comments just before Mason leaves the house. Walking over to Jenna, Damon picks up her hand and places a kiss on the back of it, "Jenna, you are a wonderful hostess", and I almost scoff at his kiss ass attitude.

"And you are a terrible artist" Jenna replies.

"Is that the only thing that makes me terrible?" Damon asks, using his puppy dog eyes.

Jenna looks from me to Damon, "I'm still deciding".

Damon shrugs, "Good enough for me. Alaric, let's not catch that game next week" and then he turns to me and kisses me on the cheek, before whispering, "I'll come visit you after" and I nod in reply before Damon turns and leaves.

"Well, I'm off to bed" I tell Alaric and Jenna before leaving them alone downstairs.

•••

A little while later I got a text from Elena, **Katherine has gotten Caroline to be her little spy, be careful what you say around her.**

Which shocks me as it's completely unexpected and I reply, **I can't believe she's doing this, why Caroline? And is Stefan alright?**

Her reply is instant, **I don't know, and yeah he's fine**.

As I'm about to reply before I feel the presence of someone in my room and looking up I see Damon. "So, you know that whole silver being fatal for werewolves? Well, its a myth" Damon informs me as he comes and lays next to me.

"And let me guess, you've got yourself a new enemy?" I question.

"What's new?" Damon shrugs before I notice his eye looking at the Petrova book.

Sighing I tell him, "You know one of these days you're gonna get hurt, need I remind you of Lexi's boyfriend? Oh! Or John? Seriously D, you need to be careful".

"It's flattering to see you care" Damon smirks.

"Of course I care" I reply instantly, and at the look Damon's giving me, I change the topic to something much less intimate. "So, if Mason's a werewolf and the Mayor was, does that mean Tyler is as well?" I ask him.

"Not sure. I'm assuming something triggers it, I'm just not sure what" he replies before glancing over in the direction of the book, "Did you find anything interesting in that thing?".

I nod and turn to look at him directly, "Actually, yes. Remember how Isobel told me that I was a doppelganger but it didn't make any sense?" and Damon nods, "Well I think I've found the answer".

"And what would that be?" Damon asks intrigued.

Taking a deep breath I tell him what I know, "Katherine had a sister, her name was Krasimira".

* * *

 **A/N - KATHERINE HAS (well had) A SISTER! There's another secret revealed, but there's still more to come so I hope you're all ready. Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favourites. If you have any questions I will be sure to answer them. Thank you for reading xx**

 **P.S. Oh my god, I just wrote** **episode thirty-eight and none of you are ready for it. All the answers you want are in this chapter, and I can't wait to post it!**


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _FanGirl - Technically you won't find out her specific powers until towards the end of season two (but more so in season three)._

 _Guest - The AU chapters are directed towards Klary and what she is because it will inevitably impact the story because of her abilities and there will also be more characters added into the story that are not in the show which will help Klary in her transition. As of now, for the most part, it doesn't involve any of the other characters directly (but nothing is set in stone)._

 _Annik92 - Thank you for the constructive criticism! I'll definitely be more conscious of when I use the nickname, the idea behind Angel was for something a little more unique than a normal nickname. It also holds something very special for not only their relationship but Klary as well, however, having said that I will definitely take into account to use it more wisely._

* * *

KILL OR BE KILLED

I swear this town has way too many social events. Jenna had reminded me earlier that today was the historical society volunteer day, so I was getting ready before I had to leave and head over to the Lockwood Mansion to help set up. Walking into the bathroom I was greeted by Elena and Jeremy, "Hey you two" I say to them.

"Hey" Jeremy replies and Elena just smiles before I grab my toothbrush and starting cleaning my teeth. Then Jeremy continues to say, "I can't believe that Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf", and I almost choke on the toothpaste.

Glaring at Elena she just shrugs, "We're not sure about that yet. The only thing we know for sure is that Mason Lockwood is".

"It should be easy enough for us to figure out" Jeremy replies.

Elena shakes her head, "There is no us. I said that I wouldn't keep things from you anymore, but that doesn't mean that I want you involved in it".

"By definition of being in this family, I'm involved" Jeremy tells her as if it's simple.

Spitting out my toothpaste I turn to Jeremy, "Has all intellect been lost from your brain? This is dangerous".

"You know you're really grumpy in the mornings?" Jeremy replies and I just narrow my eyes at him.

"Klary's right, this is dangerous. You have to keep out of it, okay?" Elena says to him softly.

Jeremy puts his hands up in defense, "Alright. Just saying" and then he leaves.

Turning to Elena I put my hands on my hip, "You know you could've told me that we were all suddenly telling secrets".

Elena shrugs, "Hey it was your idea to keep him in the loop".

"Speaking of keeping people in the loop. You should know, that when we went to Duke, Damon gave me this book about Katherine's family history. Katerina Petrova is her real name, apparently, the bloodline ended with her" I tell Elena before adding, "Obviously not, otherwise how are we here? Now, here's the fun part. Katherina had a sister, her name was Krasimira".

"And you really think the book is telling the truth?" Elena asks me.

I nod, "It makes sense, I guess. I'm sure there's more to the story but right now, it doesn't matter because I need to finish getting ready for this volunteer thing" I say to Elena and start making my way back to my room.

"Jeremy is right. You are grumpy in the mornings" Elena calls out to me and I flip her off which makes her laugh loudly.

•••

"This is all part of the historical society, continuing efforts to give back to the community. Thanks to the generous donation of the Fell family. We are now standing on the site of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone who has shown up today to lend a helping hand. Thanks" Carol Lockwood's voice echoes through the microphone as the community prepares for the event.

I sigh as I grab a box from the back of a truck and as I turn around, Mason Lockwood is standing there. Jumping back slightly I say, "Way to sneak up on a girl".

Mason laughs, "Sorry, I mean no harm".

Raising an eyebrow I tell him, "Sure you don't".

"Alright, you caught me" he replies as he holds up his hands and then says, "Do you need help with that box?".

"Thanks but I've got it" I say to him and then began making my way over to the veranda but Mason calls out to me.

"You know we never went out" he says to me.

And at this precise time, Damon comes into my view and I can tell from his position that he's listening to me, "Um, well you never texted" I say with a shrug.

"I have a feeling even if I did, you wouldn't have agreed. Is Damon Salvatore the guy you're seeing?" Mason asks me.

"That's not really any of your business" I say to him.

"No need to be hostile, Klary" Mason says to me with raised eyebrows.

Immediately I offer a smile, "No I'm sorry, I'm just tired".

"Ah, understandable" Mason replies as he grabs another box from the truck.

"Well, I'm gonna go set these up" I tell him and motion to the box in my hands.

Mason nods, "Yeah. Listen Klary, you're a good girl and Damon Salvatore is dangerous".

Taken back I nod, "Thanks for the warning, but I think I can handle Damon, and myself for that matter".

"I know you can, but when I say he's dangerous I mean it. I think you should stay away from him" Mason says.

"Excuse me?" I question with raised eyebrows before continuing, "Look, Mason, like I said, I can handle myself. And I know Damon would never hurt me, okay? So, thanks for the advice but I know Damon better than most people" and with that, I walk over to the veranda and leave Mason standing there.

Sighing, I sit the box of plastic cutlery on the table and start sorting it out. "What's got you all huffing and puffing?" Damon asks.

I turn to him, "Like you weren't listening".

Damon smiles, "I'm grateful for you defending my honor".

"Well, you're very welcome" I smile and once I finish with the cutlery, I look up and see Caroline and Elena on the opposite side of the veranda. "I'll be back" I tell Damon who nods before heading over to them. "Hey" I greet them.

Caroline looks at Damon, "What's up with you two?".

"Oh, it's really scandalous. Yeah, we're friends. Is your mind blown yet?" I sarcastically say to her as I remember the whole Caroline being Katherine's minion thing.

Caroline nods, "Right, anyways my mum is being weird".

"What do you mean?" Elena asks her.

"So suddenly, she's in the running for Mother of the Year just when I'm trying to avoid her the most" Caroline rants before adding, "I'm babbling, you don't want to hear all this".

I notice Elena and Stefan looking at each other and I can't help but feel bad for them, they look like they haven't seen each other in days. Even though I swear he was over our house earlier in the day. "Oh, no, sorry. Then what happened?" Elena asks her.

"Well, I was a bitch which is par for the course with us. So, how are things with you and Stefan? Anything?" Caroline switches the subject,

"No, not since the fight" Elena says with a shrug.

Furrowing my eyebrows I ask, "You and Stefan had a sight?".

Elena nods, "Yeah, sorry I was gonna tell you earlier but you seemed busy" and the look in Elena's eyes tells me not to ask anything. Then she continues, "He's been pushing me away because he thinks that Katherine might get jealous enough to hurt me. I just don't know how to change his mind".

"You said that Katherine's dangerous, maybe he's got a point" Caroline replies.

Elena nods, "Yeah I know that she's dangerous and that he's just trying to protect me but it feels like giving up and I just…" she trails off.

"Just what?" I ask her.

"I just thought we were stronger than that" Elena says with a sigh before she looks at Stefan again, who looks up and meets her gaze.

"Oh, no. Longing looks are being exchanged" Caroline comments.

"I'm gonna go talk to him" Elena says to us.

Caroline disagrees, "No, Elena. I think it's a bad idea" but Elena ignores her and walks over to Stefan.

As Elena and Stefan start to talk, Damon makes his way to us "What's her problem?" he asks in regards to Elena.

"Don't worry about it" Caroline replies sharply.

"Why are you being such a bitch to your mum?" Damon asks her and I look at him with raised eyebrows.

Caroline repeats herself, "Don't worry about it" and then she focuses her attention back to Elena and Stefan, which Damon also does.

It's quiet between us and when Stefan and Elena look at us from where they're standing I realize that Caroline and Damon are listening in on their conversation. "You know this whole hearing from afar is unfair for us mere mortals" I say to them and Damon just smirks. As I look back to Stefan and Elena, I realize they're arguing which confused me even more.

As Elena walks away from Stefan, Damon turns to us "Relationships are about communication".

"Maybe you should take your own advice" I tell him before walking over to Elena with Caroline joining me.

"I thought we were friends again" Damon calls out to me but I ignore him as I head over to Elena.

"You okay?" I ask her with concern.

"No" Elena shakes her head and I embrace her.

When we pull away Caroline tells her, "You know, maybe it's for the best".

"It's not for the best, Caroline. None of this is for the best" Elena says almost rudely before she apologizes, "I'm sorry, okay? I don't mean to take it out on you. You're just being a good friend".

Caroline shakes her head softly and says, "No, I'm not. I'm not being a good friend, at all" and before any of us reply, she sees her mum on the phone leaving the park, "Is she leaving? Where is my mum going?" and then she walks off.

Elena and I look at each other confused and I turn to Elena whilst Caroline's distracted, "Are you and Stefan really?" I trail of my question just in case and Elena shakes her head before she starts walking over to Caroline and I follow her.

"What's going on?" I ask Caroline.

Caroline shrugs, "I don't know, something's up" and then she starts walking into the woods where her mum left.

"Where are you going? What's going?" Elena asks her.

Caroline hushes us, "I need to be able to hear better".

"Hear what?" Elena asks.

"Something's wrong" is all Caroline says as she tries to focus.

"Caroline…" Elena trails off.

Caroline shushes her and then her eyes widen, "Oh my god".

"What is it?" Elena asks her.

Caroline looks at us, "Stefan and Damon".

"What?" I begin to worry but Caroline ignores me as she walks further into the woods with Elena and I trailing behind.

"They've been here" Caroline tells us before leaning down and picking up a plant from the ground that's covered in blood.

"What are you three doing out here?" a voice asks us and we turn to see Mason.

I breathe a sigh of relief and Elena asks him, "Have you seen Stefan?".

Mason nods "Yeah I've seen him. Seen Damon too".

"Where are they?" I ask Mason.

Mason shrugs and looks at me, "You don't need me for that. I'll let your friend here sniff them out", and then he turns to Caroline, "Does your mother know what you are? I'm happy to tell her".

Caroline hisses before speeding towards him, but suddenly, I feel someone grab me from behind and begin to strangle me with their arm.

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed today, Mason?" I ask Mason angrily.

Mason ignores me as he looks at Caroline, "Don't be stupid! Necks snap easy around here".

"I can take you" Caroline states.

"Wanna bet?" Mason asks arrogantly.

Caroline nods, "Yeah. I do".

"Me too" I add before looking at Caroline and communicating with my eyes that I'm gonna fight back. As hard as I can, I elbow Manson in his sternum which he doesn't expect as he loosens his hold on me. With this, I move from underneath his hold before turning and kneeing him in the groin. Smiling, I turn back to Elena and Caroline, as I walk over to them I hear a growl emit from Mason and as I turn around, I watch as he slowly gains strength, however, before he can do any damage, Caroline speeds over to him. Caroline grabs him and pushes him up against a tree as Elena runs over to me.

"I told you" is all Caroline says before she knees him in the groin again and pushes him down on all fours which she uses to kick him in the stomach, an action hard enough to send him flying against a tree and then falling to the ground. "Come on" Caroline tells us and Elena and I just look at her in awe before following our friend.

"What is that?" Elena asks as we come across what looks like ruins. It's a set of stairs which lead down underground that was used back in the 1800s.

Neither of us answers her but I watch Caroline's expression become more worried as she listens on. "Caroline, what is it?" I ask her.

"My mum. She's killing them" is all she says as she looks at us.

Elena and I begin to panic, "What?" I exclaim before I start to walk forward but Caroline grabs my arm.

"No, no, no, no!" Caroline says.

"We have to stop her!" Elena says frustratingly.

Caroline looks scared as she shakes her head, "No, I can't. She'll find out about me, I can't. I'm sorry".

Elena and I look at each other before we nod and rush down the ruins, leaving Caroline alone. Before we reach where Sheriff Forbes is holding them, I notice a plank of wood and pick it up off the ground before continuing our walk. As we look around, there are chains placed on the walls, and then finally we make our way just outside the main cell. Elena stands behind me as we see a deputy and I hold up the plank before hitting him over the head with it. This is when Sheriff Forbes sees us and points her gun at us. "Klarissa? Elena?" she breathes out at us, "What are you doing?".

"You can't kill them. I'm not gonna let you" I tell her. Suddenly another deputy comes up behind Elena and pushes her forward as he grabs his gun. Before he can do anything, a noise comes from up the stairs where Caroline was.

"What was that?" the deputy ask but Elena and I are silent as the door to the ruins closes.

"Who else is with you?" Sheriff Forbes asks us before a blur circles us and then suddenly the deputy screams out as Caroline bites his neck.

Another deputy comes out to shoot Caroline but after the first shot, Caroline rushes and knocks him to the ground before turning around to face her mum. Caroline's face is covered in blood as she says, "Hi mum" and Sheriff Forbes looks on in complete shock.

•••

Later on, Damon and Stefan were awake with Damon feeding on one of the dead deputies before walking back over to Stefan who is sitting with Elena and I. Caroline and her mum were in another part of the cell but I don't think they were speaking. "You need to drink some deputy blood" Damon says to Stefan.

Stefan shakes his head, "No. I'm gonna be fine. It's just gonna take a little bit longer".

"Damon's right you know. If there's ever a time to break your diet…" Caroline trails off as she walks over to us.

"He said he doesn't want it, okay?" Elena snaps.

It's silent between us all before Damon speaks, "This is a most unfortunate situation. Two deputies dead and you" Damon turns to Sheriff Forbes, "What am I gonna do with you?".

"You won't tell anyone, will you? Mum? Mum? Please. Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right? Mum, please. He will kill you" Caroline rambles to her mother.

"Then kill me" Sheriff Forbes says as she has tears in her eyes.

"No!" Caroline exclaims.

"I can't take this. Kill me now" Sheriff Forbes says to Damon.

Damon bends down and looks into her eyes, "But you were gonna drag it out so painful" and then he grabs her which makes her stand.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Caroline cries out.

"Damon don't!" Stefan pleads.

I place my hand on Damon's shoulder, "Damon, please".

Damon looks at my hand and I take it off, "Relax guys, no one is killing anybody" and then turns back to look at Sheriff Forbes, "You're my friend". Suddenly, at what he says, something in me shifts as I look on at Damon softly. "We've got to clean this up" Damon adds as he looks at Stefan who nods.

•••

All of us had arrived at the Boarding House. Sheriff Forbes was downstairs in one of the cells whilst Elena and I were waiting for Caroline to come back with some clothes for her mum. As the doorbell rings, I walk over and answer it, "Hey sorry that took forever. I just didn't know how long my mum was gonna be here" Caroline greets me as she walks inside.

"Damon says it should take three days tops for the vervain to leave her system. Maybe even sooner" I tell her.

Caroline nods before Stefan and Elena come walking over to us, "Hey! You get some bunny in you?" Caroline asks Stefan.

Stefan nods with a smile, "Yeah I'm feeling better, thank you" and then the four of us make our way downstairs to the cells but Caroline stops just outside the door as we hear her mum's voice.

"Can you keep Caroline far away from me, please? I don't wanna see her" Sheriff Forbes says and I immediately look at Caroline who has tears in her eyes. I walk over and place my arm around her waist for comfort.

"She's your daughter, Liz" Damon says to her.

"Not anymore. My daughter's gone" Sheriff Forbes states and I can't help but feel upset for Caroline.

Damon looks over at Caroline, "You have no idea how wrong you are about that".

Caroline turns to leave and I follow behind her as we walk into the living room. Stefan and Elena stay down there. "Are you okay, Care? You know she doesn't mean it, she's just confused" I try and comfort her as we sit on the lounge.

Caroline shakes her head as tears fall, "My mum hates me".

Immediately I embrace her, "Shh no she doesn't, Care. She just needs time, she'll understand, shh". As Caroline starts to come down I ask her, "Do you need me to take you home?".

"I can't go home" Caroline shakes her head.

"Why not?" I ask confused.

"Because I'm scared" Caroline tells me.

I place my hand on her knee, "Why are you scared? Caroline, you can talk to me".

"Katherine's gonna be there and she's gonna want me to tell her everything that happened today. She told me I had to spy on you and Elena and report back to her" Caroline tells me remorsefully.

I nod, "We know, and Elena's been so mad at you. But I put myself in your shoes, so I could understand why you would do this. Who did she threaten?".

"Matt, she threatened Matt and I'm scared of her Klary" I am so scared of her" Caroline tells me.

I agree, "And you should be, we all should be".

"Why is she doing this? What does she want?" Caroline asks me.

I shrug, "That's the million dollar question" and then I hug her, "It'll be okay".

•••

A little while later, Caroline had fallen asleep whilst Elena was upstairs with Stefan. I decided to head home and as I headed for the door, Damon walks in front of me and goes to speak but I put my finger to my mouth, "Caroline's sleeping on the couch" I tell him softly.

"I heard, and you?" he asks me.

"I'm going home" I reply before walking to the door but before I leave, I turn around. "What you did for Caroline's mum, that's the Damon that I was fall-" I cut myself off abruptly as I realize what I was about to say. I cast my eyes down before I feel Damon standing directly in front of me and when I look up his eyes are soft.

"Can we talk outside?" Damon asks me and I slowly nod before we step outside. Closing the door behind me I hear Damon sigh, "I'm sorry".

Raising my eyebrows I ask him, "For what?".

"For kissing Katherine, and for what I did to Jeremy. There's no excuse but I truly am sorry" Damon apologizes and when I look in his eyes, I know it's the truth.

"It's okay" I say to him but Damon shakes his head.

"No, it's not okay" Damon sighs before unexpectedly saying, "I'm no good for you".

"Damon…" I trail off.

"I want to be, though, good for you. But I know I'm going to screw up and do the wrong thing, and you're gonna get hurt" Damon replies.

Shaking my head I tell him, "You think I don't know that, Damon? I get it. You're dangerous, you're impulsive, you're messy and you're complicated. But I knew all that the second I met you. Damon, I know you".

It's quiet for a moment, "You know, I've spent the entire night and day trying to think of a reason to make you stay but nothing that came to my mind made sense" he tells me and I cast my eyes down. Damon gently pinches my chin and makes me look up, "And then I realized that this, is real. I've spent one hundred and forty-five years chasing a lie. I've done things I'm not proud of, and I know I don't deserve you but I'm selfish, Angel. I can't lose you. I can't lose the first real thing I've ever had".

Placing my hand against his cheek, softly all I tell him, "We're real". At my statement, a smile graces Damon's lips. Slowly, Damon leans down and presses a gentle kiss on my lips. And in this moment, everything was okay.

* * *

 **A/N - Aw, look at Damon being all mature. And finally, they made up! I hope you liked this chapter, and thank you for all the reviews, favourites, and follows. Thank you for reading xx**


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Guest - I can't wait for those chapters either it's why I'm posting so frequently because I'm so impatient that I want you to all to know the secrets! Also, the first AU chapter will be between chapter fifty and chapter fifty-two! The rest of the AU will be incorporated throughout season three._

 _Guest - I love this Damon as well! Don't worry though anyone else who is worried Damon is too cheesy, he'll still be written as his snarky, impulsive, sarcastic self but I wanted him to be more mature and honest when it comes to his feelings regarding Klary, because if you can't tell, Klary is very much straight-forward in her feelings and Damon understands that._

* * *

PLAN B

Damon had somehow convinced me to let him stay over last night after our talk and right now I was laying next to him in bed as I woke up before him. I can't help but smile at his gentle features, however, this is short lived as he speaks, "You're staring".

"I'm gazing" I tell him.

"It's creepy" he replies as he opens one eye.

I roll my eyes, "It's romantic". Damon smirks as he opens his eyes and looks at me before grabbing a pillow to hold over his face so I can't look at him, "Hey!" I exclaim and laugh as I take the pillow from him.

Damon rolls on top of me and places his arms on each side of my face, "Hi" he greets me softly as he removes a piece of hair behind my ear.

Smiling up at him I reply just as quiet, "Hi", and then gently he lowers himself as his lips meet mine. The kiss begins slow and gentle before his leg places itself between mine as his hands move to my thighs and pulls me against him even more. My hands wander to the nape of his neck, just where his hair ends, and I tug softly on the strands of his hair which elicits a quiet groan from Damon. Deepening the kiss, I pull Damon closer with my legs and can feel him smile before his lips begin making their way down to my neck. I lean back to give him better access before I moan softly once he finds a sensitive spot. Damon kisses his way back to my lips before pulling back, I smile at him breathless before my eyes fall onto my clock. "Crap!" I exclaim as I realise it's almost ten in the morning.

"What?" Damon mumbles as he goes back to kissing my neck.

"Okay, I, um, I need to be in the shower" I tell him.

Immediately Damon pulls back, "Mmm, love that idea, let's go".

Raising my eyebrows at him I reply, "I don't think so. Just me, I'm late as it is. I'm supposed to help with the decorating for the Lockwood charity thing. Besides, you have to go check on Liz and see how she is".

Damon smirks, "I'm sure she can wait" and then kisses me once more.

"Sorry D, but priorities" I tell him with a shrug.

"And you happen to be my number one" he replies to me.

I laugh before wiggling under his body, "Come on, you need to go and I need to get ready. I'll see you later, okay?".

Damon reluctantly agrees, "Okay" before rolling off of me. Standing up from the bed, I turn around and Damon's right there but thankfully, I've gotten use to this. Damon places his hand on my cheek before leaning in to kiss me gently and when he pulls back, I open my eyes to see he's already left.

•••

As soon as I arrived at the Lockwood Mansion, Carol Lockwood ushered me outside to unbox the candles that would be placed on each of the dining tables. I was currently doing so by myself when I looked up and saw Bonnie a few metres from me. Smiling at her, she notices and begins to walk over to me. "You're here" I greet her.

Bonnie nods, "I'm here".

I notice Bonnie looking around the back yard and inform her, "Caroline's not coming".

"Just making sure" Bonnie replies.

Sighing I tell her, "You know eventually you're gonna have to talk to her".

"Could you make it a little less obvious you're on her side?" Bonnie questions and my eyes widen.

"There are no sides, Bonnie" I reply.

Bonnie rolls her eyes, "Come on! Since Caroline became a vampire, we barely see each other. Losing Caroline was bad enough, I didn't think I'd lose you too".

"You haven't lost Caroline" I tell her softly before sighing, "Come with me".

"Where?" Bonnie asks,

Glancing around I reply, "Not here. Some place quiet. We need to talk" and I hold my hand out which Bonnie takes with little hesitance.

•••

"I can't believe this" is the first thing Bonnie says after I fill her in on everything that's been going on.

Nodding I reply, "I know. Katherine's doing every little thing she can to cause trouble. Elena and Stefan aren't talking because they're pretending to be broken up whilst Caroline's scared and trapped in the middle…".

"And she's already gotten in between you and Damon" Bonnie asks.

I shrug, "And like I said, Damon and I are good now, we talked about it".

"And now you're all smitten" Bonnie replies lightly but I know how she feels about Damon.

"I know you're not Damon's biggest fan but I'm happy" I tell her.

Bonnie nods, "I know, and I'm happy that you're happy, but I mean, it's just, it's Damon".

"He's not as bad as you think" I say and at her narrowed eyes I laugh, "Okay, look I won't pressure you to join team Damon".

Bonnie smiles, "Good" and then she adds, "I can't believe Elena and Stefan are fighting or at least pretending to".

With a shrug, I tell her, "Neither did I but they're way too obvious about it".

"I just hate not knowing" Bonnie replies.

Sighing I reply, "I know Bon, but you made it pretty clear where you stand with the whole vampire thing".

"So that makes me the odd man out" Bonnie says, her tone clipped.

Shaking my head I tell her, "No Bonnie, of course not".

"I know where I stand, Klary. And I know where you stand. But where do we stand?" Bonnie asks me.

"You're my best friend, Bon. I didn't mean to let all this craziness with Damon and Caroline get in the way of that. But, she needs you too" I answer Bonnie.

Bonnie shakes her head, "Not yet, I just, she's a vampire. I can't. I think we should get back" and then she gets up to leave. I sigh before walking back to the mansion.

•••

Later on, I was sorting through masquerade masks when I saw Stefan and Bonnie talking to each other, but then Damon came into view and I smiled, "Hey you, what are you doing here?".

"Mm, hi" he replies as he kisses me on the cheek, "I'm looking for my baby bro. Speaking of, can you tell yours to stop following me around?".

"What's going on?" I ask him confused.

"Jeremy found out that Mason Lockwood was looking for something called a moonstone, it's connected to an Aztec curse which is the reason why werewolves turn on a full moon and vampires can't walk in the sun" Damon informs me.

"So, Mason wants the moonstone in hopes it can lift the curse?" I ask him as I piece the information together.

"I think so, and your brother knows where it is and he said he'd get it for us" Damon replies and I shake my head.

"Jeremy cannot get involved with all of this, Damon!" I exclaim.

Damon holds his hands up in defence, "He was the one who came to me, look I need to go to Stefan. We'll talk later" and then kisses my cheek before leaving.

As he leaves, Jeremy arrives. "Why are you getting involved with Damon?" I ask him immediately.

"Why do you care?" he asks me, "I thought you liked Damon".

"That's beside the point, Jer it's dangerous. We've been over this" I tell him.

"You and Elena really need to stop, I get that you care, I do. But I'm fine, I can handle myself" Jeremy replies.

I sigh, "I just don't want you to get hurt".

Jeremy places his hand on my shoulder, "And I won't, the second I know I'm in serious danger I'll back out, okay?".

At this peace of mind, I nod, "Okay, but you have to promise me that if this gets too messy you won't be involved anymore?".

Jeremy places his hand over his heart, "Promise" and then he walks inside the house.

When I look back to Damon and Stefan, I notice they're walking away with Bonnie in their grasp. Immediately I forget what I'm doing and rushing towards them, "What's going on?" I ask as I catch up to them, mildly out of breath.

"I need a favour" Damon asks, pointed at Bonnie.

"Like that's gonna happen" Bonnie replies in disbelief.

"So predictable" Damon mutters before looking at Stefan, "That's why I brought him".

Stefan nods, "I know how you feel about helping us out but since you're the one that linked Mason with Katherine, we finally have an opportunity to get the upper hand on both of them so, just hear us out".

"Pretty please" Damon adds.

"Wait, Mason is with Katherine?" I but in and the three of them look at me, "Since when?".

"Since they both conveniently arrived in town at the same time, oh and your witchy friend saw a vision of them making out" Damon informs me.

I make a face of disgust before replying, "Actually it kind of makes sense, I mean Mason knew too much from the beginning, there was no way he could've found it out all on his own".

Bonnie looks at me and then to Damon, "Alright. I'm listening".

"I need to fill Elena in on what's going on" Stefan says to us as he takes out his phone, looking at Damon he questions, "Can you play nice, please?".

Damon shrugs, "I guess" and then Stefan walks away. Turning back to Bonnie, Damon tells her, "All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again and see if he gave Katherine the moonstone".

Bonnie shakes her head, "My visions don't work like that. I don't get to ask questions".

Damon sighs annoyed, "How inconvenient. Although let's talk about that little witchy juju thing you do with me. You know, the fun one where my brain bursts into flames? What is that?".

"That's me giving you an aneurysm. Your blood vessels go pop, but you heal quickly, so I do it over and over again" Bonnie replies with a slight smirk.

"Is it vampire specific?" Damon asks.

Bonnie shrugs, "It'd work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability".

Damon nods, "Good, good, good".

"Damon, I'm not gonna help you hurt him" Bonnie tells him.

Damon rolls his eyes, "Mason Lockwood's a vampire, Katherine's evil. They're the bad guys. Really? You're gonna play morality police with me right now? Let me put it to you another way, they're a threat to Klary and Elena. So you, witch, are gonna get over yourself and help us".

"Yeah, he meant that as a question" Stefan says as he walks back over to us.

Bonnie looks at me and I add, "With a please on the end".

Damon nods, "Absolutely".

•••

Bonnie took her position for the plan which was pretending to get a table off the back of a truck in hopes Mason would see and walk over, which luckily enough, he did. As soon as Bonnie performs her spell, we hauled Mason into his own jeep before heading over to the Boarding House. I went with them so that Bonnie at least had someone she didn't dislike with her and once we ended up at the Boarding House, Damon placed Mason into a chair whilst Bonnie grabbed Mason's bag.

"Here's his bag. As requested" Bonnie says as she drops it on another chair.

"Okay, you two, grab the corners" Damon instructs us as I notice he removed the carpet and replaced it with tarp.

"Why are we doing this?" Bonnie asks.

"Because I don't want to stain the carpet" is Damon's response and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"I knew you were gonna say something like that" Bonnie replies.

Damon shrugs, "Judging again" and then he walks over to Mason's bag where he pulls out chains, "Woah, looks like this guy's used to being tied up".

Bonnie then walks over and takes Mason's head in her hands, "What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Damon's looking for a moonstone. I'm trying to help find it" she replies as she concentrates.

Damon nods "Oh good. Find out if he gave it to Katherine and find out where she is. And find out what they're gonna do with it once they get it".

As Damon ties Mason down on the chair, I awkwardly stand and Bonnie continues to concentrate, "Somewhere small, dark. There's water" Bonnie says out loud.

"Like a sewer?" Damon asks.

Bonnie shakes her head, "No, like a well. That can't be right. Wait, yeah it's a well".

"Why would it be in a well?" I ask and Bonnie shrugs.

"That's all I can get" Bonnie tells us as she lets go off Mason when suddenly Mason wakes up and grabs Bonnie's hands. Damon immediately takes Mason's hands off of her and Bonnie steps away quickly as Mason falls unconscious again. "That's it, that's all I got" Bonnie tells us before walking out of the room.

"Hey, judgey!" Damon calls out and Bonnie turns around, "Thank you" he adds and I can't help but feel proud.

"Bon, I'll meet you outside, yeah?" I tell her and she nods before leaving. Turning to Damon I ask, "Are you going to be all right here?".

Damon walks over to me and places his hands on the side of my face, "Yes" he answers.

"What's your plan?" I ask him.

"You're not gonna like it, so I'm not gonna tell you" he replies and I narrow my eyes.

"Seriously, what are you planning on doing to him?" I ask him with more edge to my tone.

"If you must know, I plan on torturing him and then depending on how that goes, killing him" Damon says and my eyes widen.

"Damon, you can't be serious" I say to him.

"You remember our talk last night? What I said?" Damon asks me and I nod, "I will do whatever it takes for you to be safe, you'll always come first, okay?".

"Promise me you'll try your hardest not too?" I question him and at Damon's unconvincing nod I sigh.

"I'll see you later" Damon says before leaning down and kissing me gently. Once he pulls away I nod, frustrated with the whole situation. As much as I hate it, I do understand Damon's point. Mason is a werewolf which is potentially dangerous to him and Stefan, plus he's with Katherine so he can't be trusted. Shaking my head, I turn and walk over to meet Bonnie who is at the front door with Caroline.

"Did you find the moonstone thing?" Caroline asks her.

Bonnie shakes her head, "Not yet, hey, do you remember that old well where we used to play when we were kids?".

"Yeah" Caroline nods.

"It's in the woods, do you remember where?" Bonnie asks her.

"On the edge of the old Lockwood property why?" Caroline replies.

Bonnie pulls out her phone and starts to message someone, "I think that's where Mason is keeping the moonstone. I got to go".

"Well I can come with you" Caroline adds with hope.

"No, it's okay" Bonnie tells her but when she looks at me, she sees my judgemental expression and sighs, "Sure" she adds and looks back at Caroline.

"Okay" Caroline replies and smiles before the three of us walk out of the house.

•••

Bonnie, Caroline, and I rushed to the well near the old Lockwood property when we heard Elena yell out for Stefan. "Caroline, go, we'll catch up" I say and Caroline nods before speeding off. Turning to Bonnie I tell, "Come on" and the two of us begin running in the direction Caroline did. When we make it to where they are, Elena had a chain wrapped around her and was making her way down the well.

"I got you, okay?" Caroline says to my sister.

Elena nods, "Yeah".

"Are you ready?" Caroline asks and Elena nods. Slowly, Caroline lowers her down into the well when all of a sudden she loses grip but grabs it back just as fast. "Sorry!" Caroline exclaims.

"It's okay, keep going. Come on!" Elena shouts back.

After a minute, I yell down the well "Elena, what's going on down there?".

"Pull him up!" is all she yells back and Caroline pulls the chain back up with Stefan at the end of it.

As Stefan comes back up, Caroline places him on the ground before turning back, "Elena? Ready for you!".

"Hold on! I need to find the stone" Elena calls back.

"Hurry!" Caroline replies.

"Hold on, I think I found it!" Elena yells back and then a few seconds later I hear her scream.

Immediately I run to the well and place my hands on the stone, "Elena? Are you okay? What's going?".

"I got it, come on! Bring me up!" Elena exclaims and then Caroline immediately pulls her up. Once Elena gets out of the well she runs to Stefan, "Oh god, Stefan". Elena makes way for a rock and uses it to cut her hand, Caroline turns away and Elena places her wrist to Stefan's mouth and once he opens his eyes, he drinks from her. "I've got the stone, Stefan. Stefan, it's going to be okay, everything's gonna be okay" she comforts him and I feel myself sigh in relief.

•••

Elena and I headed home after what happened earlier. "Where's Jeremy?" I ask as we walk into the kitchen.

"Oh, he went straight up to his room. He said he wasn't hungry" Alaric replies and I nod.

"Who is she talking to?" I ask in regards to Jenna who was on the phone.

Alaric shrugs, "I don't know, did everything go okay today?".

Elena nods, "There were a few hiccups, but yeah".

"Of course, I understand" we hear Jenna say before she turns around to us, "Elena it's for you".

Taking the phone Elena asks "Who is it?" but Jenna just shrugs, "Hello?". Immediately Elena's expression changes to worry, "Katherine" she greets and immediately I walk over to her. Elena holds the phone out so we can both hear.

"Did you enjoy your little rendezvous with Stefan this morning? I will always know, Elena. I will always be one step ahead of you. When are you gonna figure that out? Do you know how easy it was to get inside of your house? To replace Aunt Jenna's vervain perfume, to convince her to stop drinking her special tea?" Katherine asks, her voice strangely sweet.

"No" Elena replies as we look at Alaric who looks confused.

"Jenna's been my little spy for days now. But unlike you, Jenna actually listens to me. So when I suggested that the world would be a much better place if she were to just…" Katherine trails off.

Elena and I look at Jenna who holds a knife in the air and points it at her stomach, "Jenna, No!" I yell before Jenna stabs herself in the stomach and falls to the floor. Elena drops the phone as we rush over to her.

"Jenna! Jenna!" Alaric exclaims worried before he pulls out his cell phone and rings for an ambulance. Elena grabs my hand as we both have tears in our eyes before looking back over to Jenna, who looks closer to death with each passing second.

•••

We were at the hospital, Jenna was in the recovery room whilst Elena and I waited for Jeremy to show up. "Is she okay?" our brother asks once he finds his way to us.

I nod, "The doctors told Alaric that she got lucky and she's gonna make it. She's gonna be okay".

"Does she remember what happened?" Jeremy asks.

"No, nothing. It's all a part of Katherine's compulsion" Elena tells him.

Jeremy looks confused, "Why would Katherine hurt Jenna?".

"Because she's trying to send a message, that she could get to anybody" Elena says before she starts to cry. Immediately, Jeremy and I hug our sister.

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be okay" Jeremy mumbles.

"No it's not" Elena replies with her voice breaking.

As the three of us embrace, all Jeremy says is "She's gonna pay. I don't know how, but she's gonna pay".

•••

After the hospital, I drove Elena and myself over to the Boarding House. Elena made up her mind to break up with Stefan for good, and I tried my best to convince her otherwise but all she kept saying was that it had to be over. Sighing, I follow behind Elena into the house but I wait in the living room, whilst she goes upstairs. "Klary" I hear behind me, "Are you okay?".

Immediately I shake my head no as tears begin to form, Damon rushes over and embraces me. "She hurt Jenna, Katherine tried to kill her. I can't, Damon, what if she goes after Jeremy next? What does she want? Why is she going this?" I cry into his shirt.

Damon comforts me by running his fingers softly through my hair, "I'm so sorry, Angel". Pulling away, I'm about to say something before I hear Elena running down the stairs. I run over to her, with Damon behind me as he calls out for her. "Elena, I riled Katherine up. I wasn't thinking, I didn't think" he says to her but Elena shakes her head.

"It doesn't matter. She won. Katherine won" Elena tells him before running out the door.

Turning to Damon with tears in my eyes, "You killed Mason? Didn't you? That's why she did this".

Guiltily, Damon nods, "I'm so sorry, I didn't realise she would go this far".

I tell him, "It's Katherine. What did you expect was going to happen?" and as Damon steps closer to me I shake my head, "I'm sorry, I can't right now. Elena needs me, and I need to go". With one last glance towards Damon, I turn around and follow my sister.

* * *

 **A/N - Bloody Katherine, trying to steal Elena's man and all that. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next up we have the masquerade ball so that should be interesting and in a few chapters, we will have a Katherine and Klary chat where all will be revealed, so look forward to that! Thank you for reading xx**


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Guest - I'm not sure what you mean by twist, but I guess there's a little bit of one? Nothing too out there but I hope you like it! The twists will most likely come when the secret about Klary is told. This story generally follows the narrative of the television series. It's just going to be changed up once Klary is told, like she'll be much more intense and involved the more I develop her as a character. And I'll be adding in my own storylines and whatnot, but it's going to still somehow follow the plot of the overall season._

* * *

MASQUERADE

Jenna was finally coming from the hospital, I had stayed home to clean up and make sure Jenna could be as comfy as possible. Waiting for them, I called Damon. We hadn't spoken since the night Jenna was hurt. Thankfully, he had given me space which surprised me but I was grateful for the time to think, which I did a lot of. Even though I didn't agree with what Damon did, I understood why he did what he did. As much as I was frustrated about what happened at first, I realised that Mason wasn't as innocent as he came across to be, unfortunately, that was mainly due to Katherine's influence. The only thing that worries me, is that it feels like my moral grounds that I walk on are starting to become shaky. Before I can contemplate anymore, Damon answers on the last ring.

"I didn't think you would call me" he greets me, but I know by his tone that something's off.

"I thought I'd punished you enough" I tell him as I fluff the pillows on the couch.

Damon sighs, "I'm sorry. I'm a jerk".

At this I nod, even though he can't see me, "Yeah, you are" and then it's silent, suspicious I ask "What's going on?".

"What do you mean?" Damon asks back.

I answer, "You sound off, is everything okay?".

"Yeap, everything's great" he continues with false enthusiasm.

"Your tone suggests otherwise" I tell him.

His reply is immediate, "I don't want you to worry about it".

"Damon? What's going on?" I ask, now completely alert.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Are you going to the masquerade ball tonight?" Damon changes the subject.

Sighing I reply, "That's tonight? I thought it was tomorrow, um, I'm not sure. Jenna comes back from the hospital today".

"How's she doing?" Damon asks, concern lacing his voice.

"Well, she was discharged so that's a good sign" I tell him.

"I'm glad" Damon replies sincerely.

Before I reply, I hear voices outside the door. "They're home. Call me later?" I question.

"Of course, give Jenna my best. Goodbye Klary" Damon says.

"Goodbye Damon" I reply with a smirk on my lips at the formal tone before I hang up. When I hear Elena, Jeremy, Matt, Alaric, and Jenna come through the front door I immediately ran over to my Aunt and engulfed her in a hug as softly as I can. "I'm so glad you're home" I greet her before pulling away.

Jenna smiles at me, "I'm glad to be home" but then she winces as she tries to move.

"The doctors said that you have to take it easy" Elena reminds Jenna caringly.

"Yeah, you don't want to rip your stitches out, hemorrhage and die, alright?" Jeremy adds.

Jenna chuckles, "Yeah, the only thing I'm gonna die from is embarrassment".

Matt shakes his head, "No".

"I walked into a knife, how does somebody do that?" Jenna asks and Elena and I share a worried look.

"It was a freak accident" Elena answers.

"It happens" Jeremy adds.

Nodding Matt tells her, "Yeah, I mean I've done it like twenty times at the Grill", which makes Jenna laugh but once again winces in pain.

"Careful" Jeremy tells Jenna gently before he and Matt help Jenna onto the couch,

"Easy, easy" Matt repeats as they put her on the lounge successfully.

Looking up at me Jenna asks, "Did you fluff the pillows?".

Smiling I tell her "Of course, thought I'd make your arrival as comfortable as possible".

"Well, thank you. I appreciate it" Jenna smiles at me.

Matt interrupts, "What should I do with this?" and he gestures towards the takeaway food in his hands.

Immediately I take it from him, "I've got it" and then I head over to the kitchen as Jeremy and Elena follow.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Jeremy asks when it's just us three.

I look at the food then back to him, "Uh, make lunch?".

"No, about Katherine" he replies as if it's obvious and I watch as Elena shakes her head.

"We're not gonna do anything, Jeremy" Elena tells him.

"She tried to kill Jenna, we can't let her get away with that" Jeremy replies annoyed.

"Yes, we can. If it keeps us safe then we can" Elena tells him.

Jeremy looks at me for help and I shrug, "As much as I wish I could off the woman, I can't. Katherine's dangerous, like, _dangerous_ ".

"And what if she tries something else?" Jeremy asks frustrated that I'm not on his side.

Elena shakes her head, "She won't. Katherine hurt Jenna because I didn't do what she said. Now I am, Stefan and I are over. She wins. The end".

"You're both being naive and you know it" Jeremy says rudely before turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" I ask my brother.

Jeremy barely glances at me, "Out. I'll be back".

As Jeremy leaves, I hear Elena sigh and I look at her. "Lena, are you okay?".

Elena nods, "Yeah".

Looking at her pointedly, I see through her lie. "I'm serious. Talk to me".

"No, no, I'm not okay" Elena shakes her head, "Katherine almost killed Jenna, I can't talk to Stefan, and I miss him. I miss him so much".

Leaving the food I walk over to my sister and embrace her, "It'll be okay, Lena. You and Stefan will work things out, you two always find your way back to each other. We'll figure a way to deal with this" pulling away I look at her, "But for now, chicken" and then I head back to the food.

"Hey, Klary?" Elena says softly and I turn to look at her, "Thank you" and I smile at my sister.

•••

A little after we ate, Alaric had left, Jeremy still wasn't back, and Matt was grabbing his things to leave. "You're welcome to hang out, you know? Alaric's coming over. It's gonna be pizza and bad TV" I say to Matt and Elena nods in agreement.

"I'd love to but I'm going to the masquerade party at the Lockwoods, aren't you two?" Matt asks.

"Uh, no. Not with what's going on with me and Stefan" Elena tells him.

Matt looks at me, "I'm not sure. I was going to but with Jenna…" I trail off.

"No, you're going" Elena instructs me as she turns to me.

Raising my eyebrows I shake my head, "I can't. Jenna needs me, so do you".

"And you need to go out and have fun. Alaric and I can look after Jenna" Elena tells me with a smile.

"Are you sure?" I ask my sister unconvinced.

With conviction, Elena tells me, "Yes. I'm sure. Now, go get ready, and I'll see you when you're back".

Appreciatively I smile at my sister before turning to Matt, "Wait, so why are you going? You never go to these things, like, ever".

Matt shrugs, "There's something I have to do".

"Like what?" I question.

"Just something, I can't talk about it but I've got to go" Matt replies and Elena and I share a glance at Matt's weird behaviour.

"Okay, well, have fun" Elena tells him with a small smile.

Matt snorts, "Yeah. Me and a suit".

"You look good in a suit" Elena encourages him.

Matt looks at her before saying, "You and Stefan will work things out".

Elena disagrees, "I don't think so, Matt. There's so much about me and Stefan that'll never work".

"You know I'm here for you always" Matt replies softly and Elena nods before she embraces him.

Pulling away Elena says, "Have fun at the party".

Matt nods before turning to me, "See you there?".

"See you there, Matty" I agree before he turns and leaves.

Turning to Elena I'm about to ask her if she's sure about me going but she already beats me to it by pointing up at the stairs, "Go get ready, and then leave. You deserve a night of fun". So without further adieu, I head upstairs to get ready.

•••

It didn't make me long to get ready and once I was, I made a pitstop at the Boarding House. As I was about to knock on the door, I'm greeted by Alaric. "Alaric?" I question.

Alaric's eyes widen, "Uh, Klary, hey, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Jenna".

I nod, "I was but then Elena convinced me to come". Awkwardly, I side step Alaric and as I walk into the living room, I'm greeted by Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, and Jeremy. The five of them look up at me and I raise my eyebrows confused, "What's going on?", and I feel myself blush as I notice Damon's eyes trailing over my appearance.

"Klary, what are you doing here?" Bonnie asks me and I frown.

"What are you doing here? What are all of you doing here? What's going on?" I ask and turn to face Damon and Stefan.

"You shouldn't be here" Stefan says to me.

Scoffing I reply, "And why is that? What? Do you all have some master plan that I'm not a part of?" and at their guilty faces I raise my eyebrows, "You have a master plan and I'm not a part of it?".

"It's too dangerous" Stefan tells me and I look at Damon who is suspiciously quiet.

"Too dangerous? My fifteen-year-old brother is in this room, but none of you thought to inform me?" I ask annoyed.

Everyone's eyes look to Damon, waiting for him to say something. Sighing Damon walks over to me, "We're going to kill Katherine" and then he smirks as his eyes gaze over me once again, "Also, you look beautiful".

If it were any other circumstance, I'm sure I would've blushed, but all I can focus on is the first part of that sentence. "What do you mean you're going to kill Katherine?" I question in shock before turning over to Jeremy, "There is no way you're involved with this. I told you it was too dangerous" I exclaim.

Jeremy looks at me, "And I told you Katherine needs to pay".

"Are all the wires in your brain fried? You are not going to be involved in this!" I tell him.

"God, you sound exactly like Elena" Jeremy scoffs at me and my anger rises.

"What? Because I don't want you to get yourself killed? Fine" I shrug before turning to Damon and Stefan, "I can't believe the two of you went behind my back, especially you" I refer the last part of my sentence to Damon. "I asked if everything was okay and you lied. What the hell are all of you thinking?" I ask them angrily.

"I thought you'd be happy knowing Katherine would be dead" Damon tells me with a smirk but at my glare he apologises, "Okay, I'm sorry we didn't involve you in on the plan. But in our defence, we knew this is how you would react".

"Yeah, because I don't want any of you to get hurt" I tell them, but my voice isn't angry anymore, it's soft from the hurt I feel.

"Klare-bear it's alright, our plan is solid. No one will get hurt" Caroline chips in encouragingly and I feel a tiny bit of relief.

Looking back at Damon I ask, "You're sure everyone will be safe?".

Damon places his hands on the side of my face gently before nodding, "I promise I won't let anything happen to any of them".

"Will you be safe?" I ask him worried.

"Yes. Perfectly safe, the plan is foolproof" Damon tells him, and for some reason I find myself relaxing, knowing I can trust his word.

"Then I'm in" I tell them and before Damon can object I lean up and kiss him.

Pulling away, Damon smirks, "I knew you were the one for me" and I feel my cheeks go red.

Turning to Stefan I instruct, "Now, fill me in".

•••

Arm linked with Damon's, we stand outside of the Lockwood Mansion. Damon turns to me and kisses my cheek, "You go with Bonnie and Jeremy, Stefan and I will find Katherine".

Shaking my head I look at him, "I told you I'm in this".

"And you also said it was dangerous" Stefan buts in.

Narrowing my eyes at him I turn to Damon, "Fine. I'll go find Bonnie" and then I leave the two Salvatores alone as I make my way to where I know Bonnie and Jeremy are. "You ready Bon?" I ask and Bonnie nods. Jeremy and Bonnie were sitting on the floor as Bonnie takes out Emily's grimoire from a bag Jeremy must have grabbed.

"Is that the spell book I read about in my family's old journal?" Jeremy asks Bonnie.

Bonnie nods, "It's my ancestor, Emily's. The spell I'm doing here is similar to the one that sealed the vampires in the tomb".

Jeremy puts the bag in a random closet as Bonnie opens the spellbook. "Can you do all the stuff that's in there?" Jeremy asks.

"I mean it takes practice. I've worked on some small spells. Spells that only do good. I didn't want to know too much, I don't particularly enjoy any of this, in case you haven't noticed" Bonnie tells him.

Interrupting I say, "I don't know why, Bon, you should embrace who you are. A strong, powerful, magic-casting woman".

Bonnie smiles at my statement but shakes her head, "You know what happens when witches get too close to magic".

Before I reply, Jeremy does "If you feel that way, why help?".

"Because I don't want anyone else getting hurt and I don't know how to stay out of it" Bonnie tells him.

"It probably has something to do with the whole, 'protector of nature' thing" I comment and Bonnie just chuckles before focusing on the spell.

•••

The three of us headed back down to the ball, "We need to let Stefan and Damon know that the room's ready" Bonnie tells us and I nod.

"I'll text Damon" I tell her before pulling out my phone. " **Room is all ready to go, be careful, please** ".

Damon responds immediately, " **Good job, Angel** ".

As I look up from my phone I realise Bonnie had left Jeremy and I alone, "What's she doing?" I ask but Jeremy just shrugs. Bonnie walks back over to us and the three of us walk outside, "What was that about?".

Bonnie shrugs, "I just got a weird vibe from her".

Furrowing my eyebrows I ask, "What do you mean a weird vibe?".

"I can't explain it, it was like I knew her, or had a connection with her" Bonnie explains.

"That doesn't make any sense" I say to Bonnie who just shrugs before talking to Jeremy.

Zoning out of their awkward flirt thing, what Bonnie told me was still replaying in my mind. _What could that vibe mean? I thought Bonnie only had feelings like that when she came into contact with those of the supernatural. Which has to mean something, that woman isn't just a stranger._ Before I could speak my mind, I hear Jeremy speak, "Damon just texted me, it's time".

•••

The plan was in motion. Jeremy pretended to be Damon and Stefan's messenger by telling Katherine that they wanted her to meet her by the lake to give her the moonstone, which was a complete lie that Katherine would obviously realise and therefore turn to Caroline. Caroline would then play the damsel in distress before pretending to be on Katherine's side and luring her up to the room where Katherine thinks Bonnie has the moonstone, only for Katherine to be trapped in the room with Damon and Stefan. As Jeremy makes his way over to us, I feel someone grab my arm. "What the hell is going on?" _and crap, it's Elena._

"Why are you here? You should be with Jenna" I tell Elena who glares.

"Why didn't you tell me something was happening?" Elena asks me.

"In my defence, I didn't know anything up until an hour ago" I tell her honestly and Elena nods before letting my arm go.

Turning to Jeremy, Elena asks him "Why are you here? What's happening?".

Jeremy looks at her, "We're killing Katherine" and Elena looks just as shocked as I did when I found that out.

"You're trying to kill her here?" Elena asks incredulously.

Jeremy nods, "We saw and opportunity and we knew we had to take it".

"Okay, stop with the 'we', are you guys crazy? You're gonna get yourselves killed" Elena exclaims.

"We know what we're doing, Elena" Bonnie tells her.

"And how am I supposed to feel if one of you guys gets hurt because of me?" Elena questions.

Shaking my head I tell her, "This isn't only about you. It's all of us".

Jeremy agrees with me, "Klary's right, she's messed with all of us and she needs to be stopped".

Suddenly, I feel an intense pressure rupture throughout my body which has me scream, as well as Elena. Immediately I drop to seat near me as I try and grab towards my back, where the pain is coming from. I reach out for Elena as we look at each other with pained expressions. The hurt doesn't stop and I can barely hear Jeremy's voice, "What's going on?".

Another stab hits through my upper arm and I look down to see blood oozing from it, I scream again in sync with Elena as burning sensations flow through my body. "Jeremy, it's Katherine. She's linked to Elena and Klary, get them to stop! Now! Bonnie yells as she worries. Jeremy runs off into the mansion. _Pain, burning, pain, breathe, I can't, what's going on, stop, please, please, stop._

"Bon, it hurts" I gasped out.

"I can't break the spell, I'm so sorry. But I can try to take some of the pain away, okay?" Bonnie informs us softly before she takes both mine and Elena's hands in hers. "Ascinda, mulaf, hinto, ascinda, mulaf, hinto" Bonnie chants.

Slowly the pain begins to fade and I can finally breathe, Elena and I regain our strength as Jeremy returns. "Are you okay?" he asks us.

We nod, "Are they?" Elena asks Jeremy in regards to Damon and Stefan.

"They're stuck in there with her" Jeremy informs us and I know that Elena feels just as sick at that thought as I do.

"I don't understand how she linked us" Elena comments.

Turning to Bonnie I say, "That woman? The one you got the weird vibe from? It was her, it had to of been".

Bonnie nods, "It has to be, stay with them, keep applying pressure to your wounds" and then she begins to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asks her.

"There's another witch here, I'm gonna find her!" Bonnie informs him before taking off inside.

Jeremy sighs as he looks at us, "Is there anything I can do?".

I shake my head but offer a soft smile, "No but it's okay. We're okay".

•••

Bonnie had found the other witch, Lucy, and apparently, the plan had somehow worked. So, we were alone now as Jeremy went to find Bonnie. "I can't believe what happened tonight" Elena mumbles.

I nod my head, "Neither can I, but more importantly, I can't believe the whole Jeremy and Bonnie thing, it's gross right?".

Elena's eyes widen, "Wait what?".

"Like you didn't notice? The two are smitten with each other" I say before I make a face of disgust which makes us both laugh.

Before Elena replies, we hear footsteps and look up to see Stefan, but no Damon. "Elena, Klary" he greets.

"We're okay. Bonnie took the pain away and I think we're healing" Elena tells him.

Stefan nods, "I know but I think you should definitely see a doctor anyways".

"I will, we heard about Katherine, is it true? Is she really gone?" Elena asks as if she doesn't believe it.

Stefan nods, "Yeah, I was so worried about the two of you" but then he walks closer to Elena, but she pushes him away slightly.

"Stefan…" Elena trails off and I want to scream because of how awkward this is.

"Katherine being gone doesn't change anything for you, does it?" Stefan asks.

"I want to be with you, Stefan. You know that. But first, I need to wake up and know that the people that I love are safe. I need to feel safe, do you understand?" Elena asks him.

Stefan nods, "Yeah, yeah, I understand" _okay well I don't_.

"I'm gonna go home, um, Klary, are you coming?" Elena asks me.

I look from Elena to Stefan, "Is it okay if I go with Stefan back to the Boarding House? Just to check up on Damon?".

Elena smiles, "Yeah I'll see you when you get home".

Elena walks away and I turn back to Stefan, when Elena is out of earshot I tell him, "You know she loves you. Elena's just being, well, Elena. She'll come around, and when she does, you two will be all sunshine and rainbows again".

Stefan chuckles at my sentiment, "I hope so".

I softly nudge Stefan's side and smile, "I know so".

•••

As I walked into the Boarding House, Stefan immediately retrieved upstairs to his room whilst I went into the living room where I was greeted by Damon, sat in front of the fire with a glass of bourbon in his hand. Smiling at the sight, I make my way to Damon and sit down next to him. Damon immediately wraps me up in his arms as I sit in front of him, with my back to his chest and his arms around my waist.

"I don't like fighting with you. But, you're going to be upset with me" Damon states.

"And why is that?" I ask him confused.

"Katherine isn't dead" he states and my eyes widen at this information.

"What?" I breathe out.

Damon then tells me, "She's in the tomb. Where she should have been all along, desiccating".

For some reason, I agree with his choice. "How do you feel?" I ask softly.

"I feel accomplished, for the first time in a very long time. I can't believe it worked" Damon answers in the same tone before adding, "I'm just glad you're okay. When I realised Katherine had linked you, I was so angry, it was a rage I'd never felt before but when I knew you were okay, I felt, I don't know. Relieved? Happy?".

"You sound like you've never felt happiness before" I question him.

Gently Damon replies, "I haven't felt true happiness since I was a human. Until you". I place my hands over his on my stomach and leant back as Damon kisses my neck softly. For a while, it was silent between us as we relished in the company of one another.

•••

It was midnight by the time I left the Boarding House. Stefan had been so kind to lend me his car so I could drive home. As I walked up the steps of my house, I heard footsteps behind me but before I had the chance to turn around, a hand covers my mouth and I'm encompassed in darkness.

* * *

 **A/N - I really liked writing this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it as well. Thank you for all of the reviews, favourites, and follows, it means so much to me and encourages me to continue with this story. So, thank you for reading xx**

 **P.S. Klary's masquerade outfit is on my Polyvore (rubyfiction)**

 **Side Note: Shoutout to my American readers (which is most of you) because that election was to be a joke. I hope you all stay safe and remember that love, hope, kindness, and courage are never wasted xx**


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Guest - No, Damon and Klary did not have sex (yet). It was just them spending the night together, like talking, kissing, but no sex haha._

 _Hope10 - Klaus will want them both, but there will definitely be a reason why Klary is special to him, besides the whole doppelganger sacrifice thing._

 **Also, warning there is a tiny bit of smut, nothing explicit, it's more just implied towards the end but if it makes you uncomfortable let me know and I'll change the rating to M!**

* * *

ROSE

My vision was blurry as I opened my eyes. Confusion was the first emotion I felt as I realised I was being carried. I try and move my hands but I realise I'm tied up. Turning my head, I see a man whom I've never met before, "What do you want?" I mumble out.

"Shh" the man replies.

Groaning I tell him, "Please. I'm hurt" as I feel my body still recovering from what happened at the masquerade ball, as well as my head pounding.

The man places me on a couch in the middle of a living room. Then, I watch as the man's face transforms the same way Damon's and Stefan's does. "Just a taste" the man tells me as leans down towards my neck.

I try to twist away from him but he holds me tighter, but before he can bite me, I hear a woman yell "Trevor! Control yourself".

Immediately the man, Trevor, returns back to normal, "Buzzkill".

All of a sudden, I hear another person groan. I turn my head to the side and on the opposite side of the couch I see Elena. "Elena? Elena!" I exclaim but she doesn't respond as her body is still trying to wake itself up. I see Trevor walk away as a woman walks over to us, "What do you want with us?" I ask her.

The woman ignores my question, "Oh my god, you look just like her" before turning to look at my sister, "She does as well".

Confused I ask, "What are you talking about? Do you mean Krasimira and Katherine? Because we're not them, so please-"

"Be quiet!" The woman shouts at me.

"Alright, Lisa Rinna calm down" I snark before realising my mistake as she snarls before slapping me hard enough that I become unconscious once again.

•••

"Klary, Klary, Klary" I hear someone whisper as I'm shaken awake.

As my eyes focus on the person in front of me I mumble, "Elena?".

"It's me, come on, we need to know what they're up to" Elena says to me, still whispering.

I nod as I stand up slowly before the two of us slowly walk out of the room and up a flight of stairs in the main entrance of the house. We stop outside one of the rooms where we hear their voices. "So that's it, Trevor. He's either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait" the woman tells him.

"Look, it's too late. We can leave them here. We don't have to go through with this" Trevor replies.

"I'm sick of running!" she exclaims.

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying" he reminds her.

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free" the woman tries to persuade him and Elena and I look at each other in confusion at the knowledge of this new name. Suddenly, Elena moves herself to stand in a more comfortable position, which accidently makes one of the floorboards squeak and the two vampires turn around to see us.

"Dammit Elena" I mumble.

"You two! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?" the female vampire questions us.

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asks her.

It's quiet for a moment before she answers, "He's your worst nightmare" before leaving the room.

•••

Trevor was downstairs whilst Elena and I decided to walk into the room where the woman was. "Why are we here?" is the first this I ask her.

"You two keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them" she replies.

"Why won't you?" Elena asks her.

The woman responds, "That's another one" as she boards up the windows in the room.

I sigh annoyed, "You have us here, okay? It's not like we're going anywhere. The least you could do is tells us what you want".

The vampire shrugs, "Personally I want nothing, I'm just the delivery service".

"For Elijah?" Elena questions.

"Two points for the eavesdroppers" she comments.

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Elena asks another question.

"He's one of the first vampires, the originals" the woman informs us.

Confused I ask, "What do you mean the originals?".

Annoyed, the woman looks at us, "Again with the questions. Have the Salvatores been teaching you your vampire history?".

Elena and I look at each other shocked, "So you know Stefan and Damon?" Elena asks her.

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm mostly a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress" the vampire replies, and I feel myself become irritated because I know her last comment was a remark about Damon.

Elena, sensing my irritation, changes the subject back "Who are the originals?".

"Trevor and I have been running for five hundred years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you two to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess" she replies.

"But why us?" I ask her.

As if it's obvious she replies, "Because you two are the Petrova Doppelganger Twins. You're the key to breaking the curse".

Slowly it begins to make sense, "The curse? The sun and the moon curse?" I question.

She nods, "Oh, you do know your history".

"What do you mean we're the key? I thought the moonstone is what breaks the curse?" I continue questioning.

The vampire replies, "No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it".

"Sacrifice?" Elena questions.

"The blood of the doppelgangers. You two are the doppelganger twins. It's something about the two of you being linked together in essence. I don't understand it, but that's the spell. Which means in order to break the curse, you both have to die" she tells us with a shrug, and I hear Elena gasp.

"You have to tell us more" Elena tries but Trevor walks into the room.

"Captivity has made them pushy, eh? What do you want to know doppelicious?" he asks and I roll my eyes.

"Who were you running from?" Elena asks the both of them.

"The originals" Trevor informs us.

I nod, "Well yeah, she already said that" I motion towards the woman then add, "What does that mean?".

"The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off" Trevor tells us, _finally her name._

Rose responds, "Mhm".

"Correction, I pissed them off. Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead" Trevor tells us.

"What did you do?" I ask them.

Rose looks at Trevor, "He made the same mistake that countless others did, he trusted Katerina Petrova".

"Katherine" Elena comments.

Nodding Rose adds, "The one and only, one-half of the first Petrova Doppelganger Twins".

"What happened to the other half?" I ask confused.

Rose just looks at me, "She killed herself, she thought that if she died then Katerina wouldn't get hurt". Hearing my gasp, Rose continues "Except that's not how the originals work, they were furious about it so they searched for Katerina in order to see if they could use only one of you, which didn't work and then they wanted her dead for her betrayal".

"And then I helped her escape her fate and now I've-" Trevor stops as Rose coughs, "Sorry, we've been marked ever since".

"Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again" Rose adds as she looks at the two of us.

•••

Elena and I had retreated back downstairs to the couch, we had no clue where the two vampires were but I knew that both of us were silently panicking. Suddenly, a note appears between us. Elena and I look at each other confused before opening the piece of scrunched up paper. **Stefan and Damon are coming for you. -B** it reads and for the first time, today we finally had hope. Except that doesn't last long as Rose and Trevor walk into the room.

"He's here" Trevor exclaims before continuing, "This was a mistake".

"No, I told you I would get us out if this. You have to trust me" Rose says to him.

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!" Trevor continues to freak out.

"He wants them more" Rose tries to calm him.

Trevor shakes his head, "I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here".

"Hey! What what are we?" Rose says to him as she holds his hands in hers.

Trevor calms down and looks at her, "We're family, forever". I can't help myself but feel sympathetic for them, but suddenly a knock is heard at the door.

Immediately, the two vampires look as if they've seen ghosts. "You're scared" Elena suggests.

Rose turns to Trevor, "Stay here with them and don't make a sound". Trevor nods and for a few minutes it's silent before footsteps enter the room. Elena and I look up to see Rose standing behind a man, _he must be Elijah_. Then, Elijah speeds down the stairs in front of us and stands there staring at us with a surprised expression.

"You're both human. It's impossible" he mutters, and I notice his accent. He then greets us, "Hello there. We have a long journey ahead of us. We should get going".

Turning to Rose Elena pleads, "Please, don't let him take us".

Rose looks almost guilty but says nothing. Grabbing Elena's hand in mine, I squeeze it which makes Elijah's lips twitch upwards. "One last piece of business and we're done" Elijah informs us before he speeds over to Trevor.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry" Trevor apologises.

Elijah tells him, "Oh no, your apology is not necessary".

Trevor nods and I can see him tremble in fear, "Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you".

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honour. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah questions him.

"I beg for your forgiveness" Trevor tries.

"So granted" Elijah answers which makes Trevor smile before Elijah smacks Trevor's head which slices itself from his body. I hear Rose cry in pain and Elena and I stand in complete shock.

"You!" Rose screams before running down the stairs.

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free" Elijah instructs her calmly before turning back to Elena and I. "Come" he says to us.

Elena and I share a glance, "No" I tell him and at this Elijah smirks.

"No?" he questions.

Mustering any courage I have I ask, "What about the moonstone?".

Immediately, his expression changes. "What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah asks me.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is" I say to him.

"Yes?" Elijah questions and I nod.

Elena adds, "We can help you get it".

"Tell me where it is" Elijah demands.

Elena shakes her head, "It doesn't work that way".

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah asks as he looks at Rose.

Defending herself Rose replies, "It's the first I've heard of it".

Elijah looks at me, "I won't bother compelling you since I know it won't work" before he turns to Elena and stares into her eyes, before realising that her necklace contains vervain. "What is this vervain doing around your neck?" he questions before ripping off Elena's necklace and throwing it somewhere. Then he grabs her by her neck and compels her, "Tell me where the moonstone is".

"It's in the tomb, underneath the church ruins" Elena responds immediately.

"What is it doing there?" he continues and I can only watch her reply.

"It's with Katherine" Elena tells him.

Elijah looks surprised, "Interesting". Suddenly, a sound of breaking glass is heard from upstairs near the main entrance. "What is that?" Elijah asks Rose.

Rose shrugs, "I don't know".

"Who else is in this house?" Elijah asks but it sounds like a demand.

"I don't know" Rose repeats and then Elijah grabs both Elena and I by our arms roughly.

We walk to the entrance foyer of the house when Elijah lets us go as whirls are heard around us. "Rose" Elijah growls.

"I don't know who it is" Rose responds, _but I do_.

A voice, Stefan's voice, echoes from upstairs "Up here".

Elijah speeds upstairs but nothing is there. "Down here" Damon's voice flows through the downstairs before a stake goes through Elijah's hand. Suddenly, I feel myself being pressed up against the wall and as I look at up, it's Damon. Damon's hand is on my mouth as he holds up his finger to gesture to be quiet and I nod slightly as relief fills me.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you are making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear?" Elijah threatens and I can hear something break. "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So, I want the girls, I'm gonna count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" Elijah adds.

Then I hear my sister's voice, "I'll come with you" and then Damon takes his hand off my mouth as he hands me a vervain grenade. Damon motions to go out there and stand at the end of the stairs as we hear Elijah walk.

"It doesn't work like that. I want the both of you" Elijah tells her and I come out of my hiding spot. I tuck the vervain grenade in my arms as I fold them.

"I'm here. We'll come with you, just please don't hurt our friends, they just wanted to help us" I tell Elijah.

"What game are the two of you playing with me?" Elijah asks as he stands in the middle of the stairs. He looks from me to Elena, and then as quickly as we can, I undo the vervain grenade at the same time Elena does before throwing it at Elijah. It explodes as Elijah's skin begins to heal. Elijah heals quickly, and heads for Elena first as she's closest but before he can, Stefan arrives. Stefan begins to shoot at Elijah with a machine that shoots compressed air as a means to impact him but when it does nothing, Stefan throws down the weapon and rushes to grab Elijah before tackling him down the stairs.

I step back to my hiding spot, where I see Rose stood there with fear written all over her face. Elijah stands up straight up but Stefan is still on the floor. As Elijah makes his way for Stefan, Damon appears out of nowhere and stakes Elijah through his heart as he pushes him up against the door. Elijah's skin turns grey as he is pinned to the door. Rose looks at me and then to Elijah before she speeds out of the door. Damon almost goes after her but I yell out to him, "It's okay, just let her go". Damon looks at me and smiles before he comes walking towards me and embraces me. I wrap my arms around his neck as his go around my waist. "Thank you" I mumble into his shirt.

"You're more than welcome" Damon replies as his hold on me tightens.

•••

Elena and I arrived home after Damon and Stefan dropped us off. As we were walking up the stairs, we hear Jeremy's voice "Elena? Klary?". The two of us look up before Bonnie comes over and embraces me. "Are you okay?" Jeremy asks as he hugs Elena.

"We're okay" Elena nods as she hugs him back.

As they pull away, Bonnie embraces Elena and Jeremy does the same with me. "I'm so glad the two of you are okay" Bonnie cries and Jeremy kisses the side of my head.

"We got your message" I tell Bonnie who looks relieved before crying again, and the four of us embrace in a group hug.

•••

After showering, I got changed into my pyjamas and as I walked into my room, I was greeted by the sight of Damon. "Cute PJ's" he comments and I smile at him.

"I'm tired, Damon" I tell him softly and he nods before he stands up and walks over to me.

"I know. But, I just have to say something" Damon says to me and I nod.

"Okay…" I trail off confused.

Damon looks at me, "What I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I have ever said in my entire life because you deserve someone better than me. Someone who won't hurt you" and then he sighs, "Someone human".

Furrowing my eyebrows, "Damon, don't say that" I say softly to him as I step forward.

"But I have to say it. You need to hear it" Damon says before he takes a deep breath. "I love you, Klary, but I don't deserve you" and then he begins to walk away.

Tears fill my eyes as too many emotions hit me at once. _He loves me? Damon loves me?_ "No!" I exclaim which immediately makes him stop. Walking over to him I catch his arm, "You don't just get to say that and walk away".

"Klary…" I hear Damon trail off.

"Damon, please, Damon look at me" I say softly. I hear Damon sigh before slowly turning around to face me. Placing my hand against his cheek gently, with absolute conviction I tell him, "I love you".

The look on Damon's face is nothing I've ever seen before. It almost looks like he doesn't believe me. "You love me?" Damon questions like he's out of breath. I watch as a tear rolls down his cheek which inevitably has me do the same.

I nod, "I love you".

Damon's hand takes hold of the one of my cheek before pulling it down. Letting my hand drop, Damon's take hold of my face now. "Say it again" he instructs softly.

I smile softly at him, "I love you, Damon".

Then without any warning, Damon smashes his lips against mine with a passion I've never felt before. My arms go around his neck as Damon's travel down my body before holding the back of my thighs and lifting me up. I wrap my legs around his waist as Damon carries me over to my bed, without our kiss breaking once. As I lay on the bed, Damon moves on top of me before his lips travel down my jaw, to my neck. Once he kisses a sensitive spot, I hear myself moan and immediately my hands find themselves tangled in his raven locks. Damon pulls back, "I love you" he whispers and I lean up and kiss him once more, much softer than before. His hand travels down to the end of my singlet and rests his hands there as if waiting for an invitation.

Slowly, I nod my head and Damon begins to pull my shirt upwards before removing it. "Are you sure this is okay?" Damon asks as my top is now bare.

"Yes" I consent before my hands begin to unbutton Damon's shirt. Once the buttons are undone, Damon helps remove his shirt before our chests touch. Damon kisses me once again and in the midst of this, I unbutton his jeans and he pulls back to remove them and his shoes.

"Commando, huh?" I joke breathlessly and Damon just smirks before his hands fall onto the top of my shorts. Immediately, I place my hands over his which makes Damon stop. "Damon, I've um, I've never…" I trail off as I imply my virginity.

Damon looks at me understandingly before he asks, "Are you sure you want to do this? We can stop if you want to, take it slow".

Appreciating his concern I place my hand on his cheek, "I want this. I really want this, with you" and then I lean up to kiss him before pulling back and looking into his eyes I tell him, "I trust you".

Damon smiles at me before he continues removing my shorts. As the two of us are now bare with one another, Damon pulls me into a passionate kiss as I fall completely into him.

* * *

 **A/N - Aw look at the two of them, also remember how important consent is, I really tried to make that an important part of Damon and Klary's first time together. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really loved it (for obvious reasons). So, the next chapter is the big one where we find out once and for all, what is so special about Klary, how she is the chosen one, and just exactly what happened to Krasimira. I hope you're all looking forward to it! Thank you for reading xx**


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Guest - Elena and Klary are both chosen in the sense that they're both needed for the sacrifice. Klary, however, has a much more detailed reason as to why she is special, which you find out in this chapter. 'Save the world and defeat Klaus', something like that I must say._

 _Guest - Ahh, I'm still deciding whether or not Klary will turn. I don't think Elena will, because let's be honest, there was no reason for her to really turn in the show because all she did was become human again anyways. If I do turn Klary into a vampire, I'll definitely have a good reason for it, and it most likely won't affect her, 'special abilities', I guess you could say. So if Klary is turned, she'll be much different than your average vampire._

 _Princess1 - Hmm, I'm not sure yet. I'm working that out now, because I need to integrate it into the story and at the moment it's not working but who knows, maybe I will. I'm not too sure yet!_

 **I'm so nervous about this chapter because everything will be revealed now so please let me know if you like it!**

* * *

KATERINA

I could feel the warmth coming through my window from the sun. I could also feel the softness of kisses being peppered along my neck and jaw. Smiling softly I hear Damon speak, "Good morning".

Feeling myself blush I turn my head and face him, "Very, good morning" and Damon smiles before leaning down to kiss me gently.

As his fingers trace patterns along my back he mumbles, "Mm, I could get used to this" and I smile at the sentiment. Damon continues to ask me, "How do you feel?".

Looking into his gorgeous, cerulean eyes I tell him, "Amazing" before kissing him again. Pulling away I continue, "Last night was perfect".

All of a sudden, Damon rolls me over so that he's on top of me which makes me giggle in surprise. Leaning down, Damon kisses the tip of my nose before he looks at me with a smile gracing his lips, "You're perfect". Damon leans back down and kisses me, his hands start to travel down my thighs but before anything can escalate, my cellphone rings. Pulling back, Damon groans, "Ignore it".

Taking his advice, I let the phone ring and continue to be cooped up in my afterglow with Damon. However, a second after the phone stops ringing, it starts again. This time I'm the one to groan. Damon pulls away and I give him an apologetic look before reaching over and grabbing my phone, but Damon doesn't move from me as I answer. "Hello?" I greet whoever it is on the line and smile as Damon begins to kiss my jaw.

"Klary?! Why haven't you been answering?" I hear Elena shriek over the phone.

"Sorry Lena, I've been busy" I tell her half-heartedly as Damon's lips travel down my jaw, to my neck.

"Mm, very busy" Damon mutters, but it's loud enough for Elena to hear his voice.

"Is that Damon?" Elena asks. Damon's lips have traveled down my decolletage, and as they land on my stomach I can't help but giggle, forgetting about Elena. "Klary? Hello?" Elena speaks.

"I'm sorry, what's up?" I ask her as I look down at Damon, who's made his way just beneath my belly button, and I can feel his breath warm against my skin, making goosebumps rise as my skin tingles.

"You need to come over to the Boarding House, it's an emergency" and at Elena's serious tone, I feel as if someone's splashed freezing water over me.

Damon also halts his ministrations and I know that he's been listening in, "What's going on?" I ask her, focused now.

"Rose is here at the Boarding House, she wants to talk to you and I. I was already here before Stefan told me, but you have to come over" she tells me.

I groan at the thought of Rose, "Great. I'll see you soon".

"Don't you mean, we'll see you soon?" and I can tell Elena's smirking as she implies the presence of Damon but it only makes me hang up the phone quicker.

Damon comes back up and looks into my eyes, "Where were we?" he questions before going to kiss my lips.

Pulling back I put my finger against his mouth, "Sorry but you heard Elena, we need to go". And then I gently push on Damon, who rolls off of me and lays back on the bed. I sit up and grab the closest thing to me which luckily happens to be Damon's shirt. Throwing it on I get out of the bed and make way for my adjoining door.

"Mm, I like you in my shirt" Damon whispers in my ear as he's now stood behind me.

I look and smile at him before walking into the bathroom. Quickly, I lock the door to Jeremy's room so that he can't come in, just in case, before turning on the shower.

Taking off Damon's shirt, I step in the shower before I look back at Damon who's stood in the doorway, "You coming?" I question with my eyes raised and a flirty smile but before I can even question him again, he's already in.

•••

Damon and I walk through the front door of the Boarding House and headed straight for the living room. "Finally you're here, what took you so long?" Elena asks as we meet them.

"You didn't exactly call at the most convenient time" I tell her before adding, "Anyways, what's this about Rose?".

Damon heads for the bottle of bourbon before pouring himself a glass, and that's when I hear footsteps enter the room. Looking up I see Rose, "I'm here to talk".

Nodding at her I say, "So talk".

"You have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with any vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real" Rose informs me.

Confused I ask, "Who's Klaus?".

"He's one of the originals, he's a legend. From the first generation of vampires" Stefan adds.

"Like Elijah?" I question but Rose shakes her head.

"No, Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal" Rose replies.

Stefan says, "Klaus is known to be the oldest".

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me and my sister?" I ask confused

Rose nods, "Yes".

Stefan at the same time says, "No".

And I raise my eyebrows at them before Damon speaks up, "So what they're saying is, I mean, if what she's saying is true…" he trails off.

"Which it is" Rose interrupts.

"And you're not saying it so I don't kill you" Damon questions.

Rose replies, "Which I'm not".

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe" Damon says to me and I feel my eyes widen.

"Well, that's a mood killer" I mutter under my breath as I feel myself lose the afterglow I felt this morning.

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one even knows that you two exist" Stefan says as if to calm us.

"Not that you know of" Rose says.

"That's not helping" Damon adds.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know, he could just be some sort of stupid bedtime story" Stefan tells us.

Rose looks as if he's stupid, "He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot".

Damon rolls his eyes, "Alright, we're shaking. You made your point" and then he walks over to me and puts his arm around my shoulder to comfort me as he notices my anxiety.

Then, Elena grabs her bag and starts to head for the door. "Where are you going?" Stefan asks her.

"School. I'm late" Elena replies.

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you" Stefan says and starts to find his bag.

Elena shakes her head, "It's okay, I know where it is" and I'm sort of shocked that the two of them still haven't made up completely.

Before Elena leaves I call out to her, "I'll meet you in the car" and Elena just nods before walking out. Turning to Damon I gently kiss his lips, "I'll see you later, yeah?".

Damon smiles, "Well you'll never get rid of me now".

"Wasn't planning on it" I reply and as I turn to leave, Damon catches my arm and pulls me back into him before kissing me once again. Pulling away I tell him, "Okay, I really need to get going".

"Have fun" Damon says to me and I wave goodbye to Stefan and Rose before meeting Elena in the car.

"Hey, I'm not going to school today. I have something I have to do, Caroline asked me" Elena says to me as soon as I get in the car and she begins to drive away.

Looking at her I can tell she isn't telling the truth, "You're lying".

"No, I'm not" Elena responds immediately.

I frown at her, "Maybe you can fool everyone else, but not me. Now, where are you really going?".

Elena sighs, "Fine. I'm going to the tomb to talk to Katherine".

"Ooh, good idea!" I tell her.

"Are you being sarcastic?" she questions me.

Making a face I reply, "No. But stop by home first, I'll grab that Petrova book and we can see if we'll get anything out of her about it".

Elena nods, "Alright. I asked Caroline to bring some blood, that should also work to get her to talk".

•••

After we grabbed the Petrova book from home, we were headed to meet Caroline in the woods near the tomb and the first thing she said when she saw us was, "Oh my god! Klarissa! You had sex!".

"What?!" Elena and I exclaim at the same time.

Caroline gasps before she laughs, "You slept with Damon?".

"How could you possibly know that, Caroline?" I ask my friend who is way too excited over this.

Caroline shrugs as she grins, "Besides the obvious glow you're wearing, it's a gift".

I laugh at my best friend, "You're unbelievable".

"So, was it good?" Caroline asks and Elena groans.

"Please don't answer that" Elena says to me.

Still laughing I tell her, "It was nice".

"Just nice? You lost your virginity and it was just 'nice'?" Caroline asks me shocked.

"Fine, it was great, incredible, amazing, perfect. Do you need more synonyms?" I answer her but Caroline just laughs.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so happy for you!" Caroline exclaims.

Shaking my head at my friend, I reply, "Caroline you're acting as if I won a new car".

"Well, that depends if you were the one riding him-" Caroline starts but I stop her.

"Oh my god, Caroline, please stop" I flush embarrassed and Caroline holds her hands up in defense.

"Fine, fine. Anyways here's the blood" Caroline changes the subject as she hands Elena a bottle of blood with a small cup. Elena grabs it and places it in the bag with the book.

"Thank you" Elena appreciates.

"Okay Care, tell everyone Elena wasn't feeling well and I went home as well to look after her" I tell Caroline who nods.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. I'm a terrible liar" Caroline says to us.

"And keep Stefan busy. I don't want them knowing what we're up to" Elena tells her.

Caroline shakes her head, "I'm even worse at duplicity and you know this".

"You managed to keep me occupied when Katherine paid Stefan a visit" Elena reminds her.

"Yeah, because she threatened me. Not that I'm saying that you should use that as a tactic, it's just, Stefan will see right through me" Caroline rambles.

"Caroline, as our best friend, do you promise us?" I say to her.

Caroline looks at me, "You just had to break out the girlfriend code. Okay, I promise".

Elena and I smile at her, "Okay".

"So, why don't you want Stefan to know?" Caroline asks my sister.

"Because he would never be okay with us doing this" Elena tells her.

As we walk down the ruins of the church, we make our way outside the tomb's door. "Are you sure you two want to do this?" Caroline asks.

"Yes, I'm sure. She's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus. The only one who can tell us how to stop him" Elena tells him.

"Plus, we need to know about her bloodline, specifically the whole doppelganger twin thing" I add.

"But you're asking for the truth from someone who's probably never given it. Are you sure about this?" Caroline continues her questions.

Elena nod, "We can't just sit back and wait. We have to know, Caroline. Please".

Caroline sighs before walking over to the door and opening it with her strength. "Katherine?" I call out for her.

"We'll be okay from here" Elena tells Caroline but before she leaves, a noise comes from inside the tomb. We all turn our heads to look and watch as Katherine makes her way out of the darkness of the tomb and towards us.

"Hello, Klary. Elena. You come to watch me wither away?" Katherine greets us and her voice sounds almost broken before she turns to Caroline, "Goodbye Caroline".

Caroline looks at Elena and I worried but I nod at her, "As long as we're on this side of the door, she can't hurt us. Please" and Caroline nods before leaving.

"Do your boyfriends know you're both here?" Katherine asks us.

Elena and I glance at each other before I tell her, "We brought you some things".

"You came to bribe me? What is it that you want?" Katherine questions us.

"We want you to tell us about Klaus" Elena says.

"Hmm, you've been busy" Katherine sounds surprised.

I raise my eyebrows at her, "We also want you to tell us about Krasimira" and this is what genuinely shocks Katherine.

"How do you know about her?" Katherine asks and if she wasn't locked in a tomb, she might have frightened me.

"Speaking of things we got you" I comment before taking out the Petrova book from the bag. "We brought you this" I say as I show the book. "It's your family history. It says in here that the family line ended with you and your sister but that's obviously not true" then I throw it towards her.

"So, you thought that if you brought me some family keepsake I'd open up?" Katherine scoffs.

I then motion for Elena to grab the bottle of blood from the bag, "We also brought you this" Elena tells her as she holds it up and we watch as Katherine's face changes as she tries to speed towards the blood but is unsuccessful from the seal.

"Hm, you don't look so good, Katherine. How long before your body shuts down? Ten, twenty years? It must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine" I snark and Katherine just tilts her head before she sits on the floor with her back against a wall.

Taking the blood from Elena, I also take a little cup and then pour a tiny bit of blood into it before crouching down and pushing it over to Katherine with a stick. "You have the Petrova fire" Katherine comments as she downs the blood.

"More blood?" I ask her and Katherine pushes the cup back over to us.

Elena and I take a seat on the ground as I pour Katherine more blood. "The story including Klaus is a long one. It goes way back to England in 1942 after I left Bulgaria" Katherine tells us before adding, "Or was thrown out".

I push more blood over to Katherine as Elena asks, "Thrown out?".

"My family, your true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame" Katherine informs us and I can't help but feel for her.

"It was kept a secret?" I ask and Katherine nods.

"My baby was given away. I was banished to England. My twin sister, Mira, she came with me. I begged her not to, but it was no use. Mira was as loyal as they came, she looked out for me, being the older one of us. So, the both of us left and we learned very quickly how to become English" Katherine tells us as she looks from Elena to me and then continues, "It was there that she caught the eye of a nobleman named Klaus, and I his brother, Elijah".

"So, Krasimira fell for Klaus? And you for Elijah?" I ask her to make sure I'm hearing her story right.

Katherine nods, "Except when she found out what he wanted from her, from us, she killed herself. Mira thought that if she killed herself then Klaus wouldn't be able to use me for the sacrifice. I think she believed that Klaus would let me go. But the thing about Klaus is that he doesn't give up, so I ran".

"What was it that Klaus wanted?" Elena asks her.

"The same thing he'll want from the two of you. He wants to break the curse" Katherine replies.

Elena nods, "By sacrificing the Petrova doppelgangers?".

"He wanted to drain every single drop of our blood. Except, when Klaus fell in love with Mira, he tried every way possible in order to not use her for the sacrifice. Which obviously didn't work, and then when Mira killed herself, he blamed me. So, his hatred for me hit an all new high" Katherine informs us and I can't help but gasp in surprise.

"What does the Petrova bloodline have to do with Klaus?" I ask confused as I give Katherine more blood.

"It's really tedious but the curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelganger twins were created as a way to undo the spell. Well technically, it was only supposed to be the eldest one but the thing about twins is that they're bound together by their spirits, therefore you need to the blood of both. And once the doppelgangers reappear, the curse can be broken" Katherine continues to inform us.

"So, Mira killed herself before he could complete the sacrifice but when you realized Klaus still wanted to kill you, you ran?" I ask her.

Katherine shrugs, "Something like that" and at our confused expressions she continues, "Trevor was in love with me, he told me that there was a cottage in the woods where he would meet me and that his friend, Rose would help me. Rose didn't like me all that much, so when I showed up she was more than hesitant to let me in but once she did, she helped me get cleaned up. But she also told me that she would take me to Klaus in the morning, but Trevor was against it and anything Trevor said, Rose followed. She finally left me in a room by myself and in there I found a knife and stabbed myself. When Rose found me, she fed me her blood, and once she and Trevor were too busy talking about what to do with me, I wrapped some rope around my neck before hanging myself from a hook on the ceiling".

"You killed yourself?" I gasp out softly, and god I was too sympathetic of a person because I found myself finally starting to understand why Katherine is the way she is.

"Klaus needed human doppelgangers, but with Mira out of the equation and Klaus wanting his revenge, I decided I needed to become a vampire then I'd be free" Katherine replies.

"But you weren't free. You've been running from Klaus ever since" Elena says.

Katherine looks at her, "I underestimated his spirit for vengeance but living in a suitcase is better than dying". Elena and I share an uneasy look which Katherine notices, "What's wrong? Afraid I'm right? You don't want to die? There's another way out" and then Katherine cuts her wrist with her nail and she bleeds. "Better hurry, your opportunity is going, going, going, and gone. Well, I made the other choice" Katherine adds, "I completed my transition and I left Trevor and Rose there to deal with the mess".

"Rose and Trevor spent the last five hundred years running because you used them. Trevor just got killed" Elena says with disgust.

Katherine shrugs, "I never thought he would last that long".

"You don't even care that you ruined their lives?" Elena questions her.

Katherine looks from Elena to me, "My sister didn't kill herself just for me to end up dead as well. So, I looked out for myself and if you're smart, you two will do the same" and then Katherine turns around and picks up the Petrova book before opening it.

"So how much your little story is true?" Elena asks her.

Katherine tells us from over her shoulder, "I have no reason to lie. I have no reason to do anything but sit here and read and rot".

"Okay, assuming it's even partially true, that's the reason you came back isn't it? Because you wanted to be the one who handed us over to Klaus" Elena assumes.

"Five hundred years on the run, I figured maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal" Katherine responds.

"So, you got Mason to find you the moonstone" I guess.

"Correct" Katherine replies.

"So what else do you need to break the curse?" Elena asks.

"Hm, look at you two" Katherine says sarcastically.

"It's not just us, is it? Otherwise, there would be no reason to trigger Tyler's werewolf curse" I question.

"Witches and their spells, so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice" Katherine shrugs.

"So you needed a werewolf" I say.

Katherine turns to us, "Believe it or not but they're really hard to come by these days".

"What else?" Elena asks.

"A witch to do the spell. Mine bailed but Bonnie will do just fine" Katherine comments.

"So you have the doppelgangers, the werewolf, the witch. Which must mean you need a vampire to secure the supernatural entity of it all" I assume.

"Ding, ding, ding!" Katherine applauds me.

"That's why you turned Caroline" Elena gasps.

Katherine replies, "It could have been anyone I suppose but I like the poetry of Caroline".

"So you were gonna just hand us all over to be killed?" Elena asks her.

Katherine shrugs, "Better you die than I" and then Katherine retreats back into the darkness of the tomb.

I turn to Elena, "Just when I was starting to feel bad for her".

Elena nods and the two of decide to pack up and leave but before we do, Stefan is at the end of the stairs. "Elena, Klary" he greets.

"Stefan? What are you doing here?" Elena asks him.

"I could ask you the same question" Stefan replies.

Elena sighs, "Caroline told you".

Stefan shakes his head, "No, she kept your secret but it didn't take long for me to figure out what was so important that you'd keep it from me".

"We knew you would stop us" Elena says.

"Listen to me, what ever she said to you is a lie. Do not listen to her, she's a liar" Stefan repeats.

Speaking I ask, "What if she isn't? You didn't hear what she said".

"You don't have to worry, nothing will happen to either of you" Stefan convicts.

Elena sighs, "That's the problem. You and Damon wouldn't but you'll die trying, how's that any better?".

Suddenly, Katherine reappears "There's nothing you can do Stefan, I haven't even told you the best part of the story" and then at our expressions she continues, "He killed them, my entire family, just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family and anyone that you've ever loved".

Elena and I look at Katherine and Stefan tells us, "No, don't listen to her, okay?".

"Always the protector but even you have to realize that they're doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it unless of course, you have this" Katherine says as she shows us the moonstone.

"What?" Elena questions.

Stefan looks at her in disbelief, "Oh no, there it is. It's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?".

Katherine shakes her head, "I didn't spin anything, Stefan. It's the truth".

"No, let me guess. You want to trade that stone for your freedom, you manipulative, psychotic bitch" Stefan says angrily and I feel almost shocked at Stefan's words.

"My freedom? That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town" Katherine snarks before smirking at us and walking back into the tomb. The three of us look at each other before leaving, even though I knew I was going to return later.

•••

Stefan came home with Elena and me, and when they were in her room. I quietly grabbed my keys off the hook and made my way back to the tomb. I wasn't finished talking to Katherine and I wanted to get there before Stefan would come back to close the tomb door. I made my way back down the ruins but this time, Katherine was already there to greet me. "I had a feeling you'd come back" Katherine says with a smirk.

"Unfortunately, I didn't bring blood but I know you'll give me answers anyways" I say with conviction.

"And why is that?" Katherine asks me.

"You want us to be friends? This is the starting point. I need to know about Mira, what she was" I ask Katherine.

Katherine's eyes widen, "Does anyone know that you're asking me about this?".

I shake my head, "No. I'm here because I need to know, for my own sanity".

Katherine sighs before sitting down on the floor and I copy her. "You cannot tell anyone what I'm about to tell you and I mean it. Not Elena, not Stefan and especially not Damon, no one, you got it?" she threatens and I nod. Continuing Katherine tells me, "When Mira died, I thought that I would never see her again. I was asleep in my bed the night Mira killed herself when suddenly I began dreaming. My sister had made her way into my mind because she had to tell me what happened, but then she told me something I'd never heard of before. She told me that when she died, she went to what she could only describe as Heaven. Apparently, she woke up to a vision of white light when a woman approached her. The woman's name was Arella, she told Mira that if she wanted to return to Earth she could. Mira was what Arella called 'The Chosen One', once she was to die she had the choice to take the oath and return to Earth as a Guardian, the strongest supernatural being of them all, or to truly die. Mira declined the oath, she didn't want Klaus to have any possibility of being able to complete the sacrifice. Before she truly died, Arella allowed granted her to say goodbye to one person, and Mira chose me".

Confused I ask her, "I don't understand".

"Neither did I until I did more digging. The legend goes that the eldest doppelganger twin is The Chosen One. Once the elder twin dies, their true destiny is revealed to them. The Chosen One is the Guardian who protects the world from evil, it makes them the most unstoppable and powerful supernatural being of all. Stronger than any original at least. If you accept the oath, you return to Earth and serve your destiny. But like I said, if you don't, then you die. I'm not sure why it's only the eldest twin, kind of unfair if you ask me" Katherine shrugs.

"So, even if Klaus kills me, I'll still come back?" I ask her in shock.

"Pretty much, well technically you'll come back a much more improved version of yourself. But if you ask me, I say go along with the sacrifice and when you come back you can kill Klaus. Your sister will be dead but whatever" Katherine says nonchalantly.

Digesting this new information I swallow, "Thank you, Katherine, really".

Katherine nods, "I like you, like I said, you have the Petrova fire and I appreciate that" and before I respond, Katherine leaves for good that night. Sighing, I try to wrap my head about my supposed 'destiny' before going to my car and heading to see Damon.

•••

I don't bother to knock as I walk through the front door of the Boarding House. When I walk in, I see Damon and Rose sat on the couch talking. Damon turns his head and smiles at me, "There you are".

"Hey D" I greet him and Damon immediately comes over to embrace me. Pulling away I look at Rose and wave, "Hi".

Rose nods and smiles, "Hi" and then she stands up, "I'm gonna head off to bed. I'll see you two later".

"Good night" Damon replies and I'm a bit surprised at his kind tone.

As Rose leaves, I look at him, "Did you and Rose bond today?".

Damon scoffs, "Of course not. I just feel bad for the girl".

Teasing him a bit more I question, "Aw, did Damon make a new friend?".

Damon smirks, "You jealous?".

I laugh at him, "Surprisingly no. I mean, she's not my favourite person in the world but she seems nice" I shrug before I continue, "What'd you two get up to today?".

"We went to visit one of her vampire friends to ask about Klaus" Damon informs me.

Nodding I ask, "And?".

Damon holds my hands pulls me over to the couch with him, "Well, it was going great until someone made a show of breaking the special windows which inevitably had Rose and her friend burn".

"You didn't get hurt did you?" I worry, and then add, "Is Rose alright?".

Damon holds my hand in his, "We both got out of there fine, don't worry" he squeezes my hand before he continues, "According to Rose's friend, the curse can be destroyed so that the sacrifice doesn't need to happen".

"Well, at least we have some good news" I reply and Damon nods.

Then he asks me, "So how was your visit to Katherine?" and at my confusion Damon asks, "Did you think Stefan wouldn't mention it to me?".

"I'm sorry, it's just that, Elena and I needed answers" I apologize.

"As worried and angry as I was at you for going there and not telling me, I understand" Damon says which shocks me. Damon laughs at my expression, "Did you expect me to go all Stefan-like on you?".

I shrug, "I mean, kind of".

Damon smirks, "Miss Klarissa, you should know me better than that" and then he adds, "What did you find out?".

Taking a breath I tell him, "It's not just Elena and me who are in danger. It's Caroline, Tyler, and Bonnie as well. They're all part of breaking the curse. Everyone I love is in danger, and I don't know how I can fix it".

"Angel…" Damon trails off before he adds, "We'll find a way" and I nod. However, apparently, you could tell that wasn't all that was on my mind as Damon asks me, "What's with the look?" Damon questions me.

"What? What look?" I ask.

"That look" Damon continues, "You look like you've seen a ghost".

"I can't tell you" I tell him but regret it as he looks at me annoyed.

"You can't tell me?" he repeats.

I shrug, "I'm sorry, I said I wouldn't".

"You told Katherine you'd keep something from me? Are you serious?" and Damon gets angrier with each word.

"I'm sorry, Damon. But I don't even know if what she said was real or not" I try and tell him.

Damon shakes his head, "So what is it then?", and at my silence, Damon sighs hurt, "Fine" and then he gets up.

"Wait!" I call out to him and he turns around, "Come back. I'll tell you, but we have to go somewhere else" and at this, Damon nods.

•••

Somehow, we found ourselves at Wickery Bridge. At this time of night, the road was always deserted and I can't help but feel nostalgic. Damon and I get out of the car and stand by the bridge's railing. "Is it okay that we're here?" Damon asks softly.

I nod, "Weirdly enough, it's probably the best place for me to tell you this" and at Damon's look of encouragement, I continue, "Krasimira killed herself in order to protect Katherine from Klaus, apparently, the sacrifice only works with both doppelganger twins alive as humans. But that's not what has me so scared".

"Then what is it?" Damon asks me.

"Apparently, the eldest doppelganger twin isn't just a regular human doppelganger. The true destiny of them is to become an Angel, or more specifically, a Guardian. They're called The Chosen One because they only come to Earth when the elder doppelganger dies and are the only ones of their kind. So, when they die, they have the choice to either take some sort of oath and if they don't, then they die. Krasimira didn't take the oath, she didn't want to give Klaus any chance of completing the sacrifice" I tell him.

Damon looks just as shocked as I did earlier when I was being told the same thing, "So what you're saying is that, my nickname for you isn't just a nickname, but your supernatural destiny?".

Slightly laughing I tell him, "Yeap. Damon if I die, I'll come back. But it doesn't matter because Elena won't".

"But you'd be alive" Damon says.

"And apparently the most powerful supernatural being of all. But like I said, Elena won't be alive so we still have to find a way to save her" I tell him.

"And what if Katherine's lying?" Damon questions and my eyes widen.

"Why would she lie?" I ask confused.

Damon rolls his eyes, "Because it's Katherine. She doesn't have an honest bone in her body".

"You didn't hear her. I believe her Damon" I try but Damon shakes his head.

"I'm not gonna let you take a risk because of something Katherine has said. We'll find a way to keep you both alive, and both human" Damon says with conviction before placing his hands on the sides of my face. "Because if it's not true, I don't know what I would do if I lost you" Damon tells me softly.

Looking into his eyes I promise him, "You will never lose me, Damon" before leaning up to kiss him softly.

"I love you" Damon says as we both pull back.

"And I love you" I reply immediately.

"Klary, there's another reason I brought you here" Damon says to me after a moment of silence.

Confused I ask, "What other reason?".

Damon takes a deep breath, "I don't want there to be any secrets between us".

I nod, "Damon, whatever it is, I'll be able to handle it".

"When I spoke to Rose today, I opened up to her about something I've been keeping from you and she told me that if I want this to work, and I mean really work, I need to tell you the truth about it" he starts.

Furrowing my eyebrows I ask, "The truth about what?".

"About the accident" is all he says and my eyes widen.

Almost trembling I ask, "What about the accident?".

"May 23rd 2009, was the day I returned to Mystic Falls. I was following Stefan, and on the night of the accident, I watched as your family's car went into the lake. I was about to come out of my hiding spot, until I saw Stefan dive into the water and a minute later, I saw him carrying a girl. Something in me told me I had to see if anyone else could be saved. I may have been a monster with no emotions back then, but I wasn't going to let innocent people die like that" Damon tells me and I can feel tears run down my cheeks as he continues, "I jumped into the lake as fast as I could without being seen, and when I got to the car, I saw you. I saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and I knew I had to save you. You're parents were already gone, but as I checked your pulse, it was faint, but it was there. As quickly as I could, I pulled you out of the water and when I made sure Stefan was gone, I placed you next to Elena on the bank. I fed you my blood before leaving and when I saw you at the high school your first day back, I knew I had to get to know you. Angel, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner".

I'm silent as I try and understand what Damon had just told me, "You mean, you saved me? You're the one who saved me?" I ask breathlessly.

Damon nods, "I wanted to tell you sooner but I didn't know when, but after last night, I knew I had to".

"I never knew how I survived, they said it was a miracle that we were alive. Stefan told me he didn't know how I got out of the car, but it was you. You saved me" I ramble before taking a deep breath and slowly I put my arms around Damon's neck as I cry into his shirt. "Thank you, thank you" I cry out and I feel Damon's hand rub up and down on my back to comfort me.

"Klary, you don't need to thank me" Damon says which makes me pull away.

"Yes I do, Damon, you're the reason I'm alive. If you weren't holding on to your last shred of humanity, I wouldn't be here" I say to him through my tears.

Damon's wipes away my tears before leaning down and pressing his lips against mine. Pulling back, he rests his forehead against mine. "I might have saved you that night, but you've saved me in ways I could have never imagined. Klarissa Gilbert, you are the love of my life" Damon says to me softly and I smile as I kiss him once again.

I simply reply, "I love you, always".

* * *

 **A/N - ALL THE SECRETS ARE REVEALED YOU ALL KNOW EVERYTHING OH MY GOSH I FEEL SO ACCOMPLISHED WITH THIS CHAPTER I LOVE IT SO MUCH. It's my longest chapter, and now you know all the secrets and Klary's destiny. Please, if you have any questions then please ask away, I can finally squeal! Also yes if you were wondering, Damon and Rose didn't sleep together, nor will they ever but they will become really good friends. Honestly, I don't want to make Damon and Klary's relationship overly dramatic with unnecessary situations. Also, if I'm making their relationship feel too cheesy then please let me know.I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading xx**


	39. Chapter Thirty-Nine

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _ItsJustMe-94 - Okay thank you for letting me know because I was worried about it haha my specialty is much more in romanticism so sometimes I get caught up in it with my writing. But I'll let you know, that after that chapter, the cheesiness isn't that intense haha._

 _DarkShipsSailHere - Ooh I like that! I was thinking of something along those lines because I love the entire folklore of vampires and I really want to incorporate Klary into it. But like you said, if I do choose to turn her, she'll definitely become a more powerful, stronger version of a vampire. Somewhat like the heretics but in an Angel/Vampire way._

 _Guest - Ahh, I'm still tossing up between the Elena and Damon relationship, because in the show, Delena is my number one ship but because I've introduced Klary in this story, I'm not sure how I feel about it anymore. It's still a while away before I have to decide what to do or not but Klary and Elena's relationship is so important to the two of them I just can't picture Elena doing that, but then again, who knows._

 _Hope10 - Well you're in luck because I love Rose's character and I feel like her and Klary are very similar in some ways so yes, they will become friends! As of the moment, I am planning for Rebekah and Klary to be friends._

 _Guest - I actually have a little plan for the cure which is why I haven't yet planned on having Elena being the one to turn. Like I said, I'm still wondering whether or not I will turn Klary but I do have reasonings behind it. I will say, that if Klary does turn then she will become a hybrid and the reason for this is another storyline I really want to add to the series which I feel would be very interesting. The Guardian is a tool against evil and is an incredibly powerful benevolent being but the way I'm writing the Guardian has differences to the novel which it appears in. Whilst, technically Klary is immortal (in a sense), she can still die (it'll just be a lot harder). I promise I would never turn her without proper meaning or reasoning behind it!_

 _Princess1 - I wasn't planning on it, but since you asked I thought I would add it in for you now. Keep in mind, this isn't a part of Klary's dream but just a little something for you._

 _Guest - If I do turn Klary, it would be for one of the reasons you've actually written. I would love to write a storyline that deals with the internal turmoil of good/bad. I have to constantly expand Klary as a character and I would love to explore her as a vampire. I also have to think about the seasons to come, (the Originals aren't the only evil to come to Mystic Falls)._

* * *

THE SACRIFICE

 _May 23rd, 2009_

 _After his meeting with the young woman, he couldn't help but follow her family's car. Whilst hidden in the shadows, the screeching of tires could be heard from miles away. The sound of screams were not. As the car plummeted into the lake under Wickery Bridge, there were two men, two vampires, completely unaware of each other who were watching as the scene unfolded. As the car submerged, the man began to walk out of the shadows before he watched the other dive into the lake. With curious eyes, the man realized that the other was his brother and his lips twitched up in luck believing that perhaps the universe was finally on his side for once. The man in the shadows watched as his brother carried a young woman out of the lake, and as he caught sight of her face he knew he had seen her earlier in the night. An annoying tug at his chest had him abandoning all reason and listen to his last shred of humanity. Diving into the lake, he swam towards the car that was sat on the floor of the lake. The door of the back seat had already been ripped off and the man watched as two lifeless bodies sat in the front seats of the car. Turning his attention to the girl in the back seat, his eyes widened as he realized the true beauty of the woman he had met just ten minutes before. Grabbing the girl, he hears the softest beat of her heart and as he looks at her ethereal appearance, he feels something in him yearn for her before he pulls her out and towards the sky once more. As they reach the surface, he looks on for his brother who is nowhere in sight before bringing her to shore. He lays her down next to another girl and gasps as he sees's her. The girl resembles his love and he almost feels guilty for his yearning for the girl in his arms. Setting her down, he's about to leave before he hears her heart beat, getting slower and slower. A second from death, he bites into his wrist before placing it to her mouth knowing he can save her. Once he knows that she's okay, he leaves. But he promises himself, that he will see her again._

•••

I wake up in my bed when I hear noises coming from just outside my bedroom door. As my eyes focus, I notice that it's slightly open. Getting up from my bed, I realize it's still dark out and I almost groan before hearing another noise. Walking out of my room, I jump when I hear a door slam and slowly I make my way towards Jeremy's room before I hear a noise behind me. Whipping around I gasp at the sight of Alaric, holding a bowl of food, in only his boxers.

Alaric has the same reaction as me, which is utter shock and embarrassment. "Klary, um…" he trails off as he then puts the bowl in front of his boxers.

"I heard something" I tell him to explain myself before Jenna walks up the stairs behind him, wearing Alaric's shirt. _Could this get any worse?_

"That was us, I'm sorry" Jenna apologizes for the noise.

"We didn't think anyone else was up here" Alaric adds.

Jenna nods, "But here you are".

"We were just, uh, um" Alaric tries to explain before he holds up the bowl, "Chunky Monkey?". I shake my head no as I try to avoid their gazes and Alaric just continues, "Well I'm naked, so I'm gonna go" and then he walks as quickly as he can back into Jenna's room.

I look at Jenna and awkwardly smile as I start to walk back to my room. "I'm really, really sorry" Jenna apologizes.

Turning to face her I tell her, "It's okay, Jenna, don't worry about it".

"I know he's been staying over a lot. But, are you sure it's okay?" Jenna asks me.

Smiling at my Aunt I say, "It seems like things are going good for you two".

Jenna smiles back at me, "They're extremely good".

Happy for my Aunt to be with a good guy, I reply "Then I'm extremely okay with it" and Jenna smiles at me once more before we both go back to our rooms. Weirdly enough, I feel as if someone else was standing in my room with me. However, I shake it up to my newfound paranoia before falling asleep once more.

•••

Later on in the day, Elena and I were sat at home by ourselves when a knock came at our door. Looking at Elena, I get up from the couch and make my way over to answer it. As I open the door, I'm greeted by the two Salvatore brothers.

"Hey, can we talk?" Stefan asks me urgently.

"Uh, yeah, of course. Come in, what's wrong?" I reply as I let them walk inside.

"We went to see Katherine" Damon tells me as he kisses my cheek. The four of us head into the kitchen as Elena sits on a stool whilst I stay next to Damon who places his arm around my waist. Stefan on the other hand awkwardly stands on the other side of Damon.

"So, what happened?" Elena asks them.

"Katherine said that if we get her out of the tomb then she'll hand over the moonstone and leave Mystic Falls for good" Stefan informs her.

"You don't believe her do you?" Elena questions and Stefan shakes his head no.

"No, of course not. We just want the moonstone" Damon replies.

Stefan adds, "According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break".

"No spell, no doppelganger sacrifice. You two will live" Damon says and I feel his hand squeeze my hip gently.

"How do you destroy it?" I ask them.

"By releasing it from the moonstone" Stefan replies.

"How do you know if this will even work?" Elena questions.

Damon answers, "Because we have a crafty witch on our side".

Looking at Damon I state, "You discussed this with Bonnie".

Stefan nods, "She agreed to do anything she could to help us".

"It's Katherine who has the moonstone, she's not gonna give it to you" Elena comments.

With conviction Stefan says, "We're gonna get it from her".

Damon rolls his eyes, "What he means to say is that we're going to pry it from her cold, dead hands if we have to".

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone, and get out in time for her to return it" Stefan informs us.

Elena sounds surprised, "Wow. I mean, it sounds like you guys have it all planned out".

Damon smirks, "Yep. We're awesome".

"Except for one thing" Elena says which confuses the three of us before she adds, "I don't want you to".

"What are you talking about? We don't have a choice here" Stefan questions her confused.

"What about Klaus?" Elena argues.

Stefan tells her, "We'll find him right after we get the moonstone".

"Is that before or after he kills everyone Klary and I care about, which includes the two of you" Elena suggests as she looks at me.

"If we can de-spell the moonstone, we can save both of your lives" Stefan replies.

Elena nods, "I know. Everybody keeps saying that" and then without anything else to say, Elena gets up and leaves.

Sighing I turn to them, "I'll talk to her".

Stefan sighs, "Please".

"You two should probably go though" I say and Stefan nods.

As Stefan leaves, Damon turns to me, "You know we're only doing all of this to keep you safe".

"Which means nothing if you're not" I reply before I sigh, "I'll talk to Elena, don't worry". Damon kisses me before following his brother. As I hear the door shut I walk up to Elena's room and don't bother to knock. "Alright, what's your plan?" I ask my sister who just looks at me.

"You're not on their side are you?" Elena asks and at my silence she continues, "Klary, everyone we love will die. We have to give ourselves to Klaus".

"Are you insane? Unlike you, Elena, I don't have a death wish!" I exclaim before adding, "We know that every spell has a loophole, we just have to find it. Maybe they're right, maybe Bonnie can unspell the moonstone".

Elena shakes her head, "I'm not willing to take that risk".

"But you'll take the risk that means Jeremy and Jenna won't have a family anymore?" I ask her frustrated.

"I'm choosing what will keep them safe" Elena says.

I shake my head, "No, you're not. You're trying to choose the heroic way out, but guess what Elena? This isn't heroic, it's tragic and incredibly stupid!".

"Fine, I'll go to Slater by myself" Elena says as she heads for her door but I catch her arm before she leaves.

"What are you planning?" I ask her.

Elena shrugs, "What does it matter? You want no part in it. Klary, can't you see? This is the only solid way that we can keep everyone we love safe".

I close my eyes as I try and think of what to do, although I don't agree with Elena I find myself nodding. "Okay" I open my eyes, "Let's go talk to Rose".

•••

Elena and I walk through the Boarding House where we're greeted by Rose. "Klary, Elena" she greets us with a smile.

"Hi Rose" I smile back at her, we might have gotten off on the wrong foot, but I like her.

"There's no one else here" Rose tells us and the two of us nod.

Elena responds, "Actually we came to talk to you".

Rose looks surprised momentarily before she motions towards the living. The three of us walk over and sit on the lounge. "Elena has the great idea that you could take us to your friend Slater to see if he has any more information about Klaus" I inform her.

Rose shakes her head, "It's a bad idea".

"Try telling her that" I say and motion towards my sister.

Elena glares at me, "No, it's not" and then she turns to Rose. "From what Stefan told me, your friend Slater knows almost everything about Klaus. You and Damon just gave up before you got it".

Rose looks annoyed, "Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it".

Elena continues, "There's more to learn. We just have to find a way to learn it".

"Why are you coming to me with this?" Rose asks us both.

"Because you owe me" Elena replies and I cough to which Elena adds, "You owe us".

"Thank you" I mumble.

"One word from us and Damon and Stefan could have killed you for kidnapping us" Elena tells her.

Rose looks at her with a smirk, "Or maybe it's because you know that they wouldn't want you doing this. And their moonstone caper gives you a chance to sneak away".

I nod, "That's the one".

"We're having a disagreement, okay? They're willing to risk everyone that we love and I'm not" Elena says.

Rose looks at me, "What about you?".

I shrug, "I'm sat on the fence at the moment, if Damon and Stefan can figure out a way for us not to die then I'm with them. On the other hand, Elena is my sister and the sacrifice requires the both of us, so as much as I disagree with this plan, at the moment I can't see another way out".

"You know they'll protect you know matter what" Rose suggests.

"And you've proven that you couldn't care about us whether we're protected or not. So, we're back to you taking us to Slater" Elena continues with her attitude.

"What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?" Rose asks her.

Elena perks up, "How would you like to be able to walk in the daylight?".

Rose looks intrigued, "I've been a slave to shadows for five hundred years, what do you think?".

"I think I know a witch who's willing to do whatever it takes to help if you're willing to make a deal" Elena gambles and I roll my eyes.

"Now you're the one exploiting Bonnie?" I question my sister, annoyed with her suggestion.

Elena ignores me and Rose nods, "Alright. Let's go".

•••

The ride to Richmond wasn't too long, Rose and I had bonded over our love of music whilst Elena was quiet in the back seat. After Rose parked the car in an underground parking lot below Slater's apartment, the three of us began to walk up the stairs. Rose knocked on the door whilst Elena and I stood behind her. "Slater? Slater, it's Rose. Open up!" Rose calls out. After no answer, Rose turns around "He's not home, sorry".

Elena shakes her head, "No way, we didn't come all the way out here for nothing".

Rose sighs before turning around and pushing the door open using her strength. "After you" Rose instructs us and Elena and I briefly glance at each other before stepping inside. Elena and I stay behind Rose as she walks in front of us, "Slater?" she calls out before stopping in front of a doorway. "I don't think he's gonna be much help" Rose says to us and Elena looks at her confused before the two of us run over and gasp in shock. Slater was laying down on his back, with a stake through his heart. Rose sighs once again before walking over to Slater's body and dragging it away somewhere, I look to Elena before noticing a relatively large computer system.

Making my way over to it, I notice a ton of information regarding vampirism on the table. Picking it up I skim through the pages before turning to Elena, and Rose who is now here as well "It looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information".

Rose nods, "Yeah, probably to stop him from helping people like us. The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass".

Elena stays quiet, and I see a framed photo of who I assume to be Slater and his girlfriend. Before I say anything, I hear Elena shriek as Rose opens the curtains, "What are you doing?".

Rose continues to open the curtains, "It's tempered glass. U.V rays can't penetrate it". It's quiet for a moment as Rose looks out the window, "I use to just come here and watch the day".

"I'm sorry about Slater" I blurt out to Rose sincerely.

Turning around, Rose gives me a warm smile before asking, "So any luck?".

I sigh and shake my head before turning to the computer, as I click enter it goes to a password. "Nope, the computer is password protected" I tell her.

"No, this is fine. Let's just go" Rose instructs us before we hear the sound of a doorknob being rattled from inside the apartment. Rose looks at the two of us, "Stay here" she instructs as she walks past us and opens a set of doors before looking into a hallway, "Alice?" she questions.

"Rose!" the girl exclaims as she comes out of her hiding place and rushes to embrace Rose as she cries, "He's dead!" and I realize it's the girl from the photo.

•••

Elena was standing with me as I made some tea as Rose was comforting Alice. "She found him a few minutes before we did" Rose says as she walks into the room with us.

"How is she?" I ask her.

Rose shrugs, "Overreacting, big time".

"Her boyfriend just died. There's no such thing as overreacting" Elena scolds her.

"Those tears are for her, she didn't care about Slater" Rose says and I raise my eyebrows, "She was only dating him long enough to see if he would turn her".

"Seriously?" I mutter and Rose nods. Thinking quick, I pour a cup of tea and walk over to Alice. "Here" I say softly as I hand her the tea.

"Thank you" Alice says and I nod, "You look really familiar, did you know Slater?".

I shake my head, "Not personally, no. But I knew that he had detailed records of all his vampire contacts and my sister over there was hoping that he could point us towards Klaus".

Alice shakes her head, "Doubtful. Klaus doesn't want to be pointed at".

"Do you know Slater's computer password?" Elena comes in and asks.

"Are you seriously asking me that right now? I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through this heart" Alice replies.

I nod, "I'm sure it's been very hard on you. Do you know his password?".

"Who do you two think you are?" Alice asks us in disbelief.

Elena and I look at each other before I say, "What if I could convince Rose to turn you?" and Alice looks up, "Will you show us the files then?".

•••

It didn't take much to convince Alice to unlock Slater's computer. "Someone's been here. The hard drive's completely wiped out" Alice tells us.

"Yeah, probably whoever killed him" Rose replies.

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything's back up on a remote server" Alice informs us before she turns on another computer.

Quietly Rose turns to me, "You know that she's not going anywhere near my blood, right?".

"I know" I nod before motioning towards Alice, "She doesn't" and I watch as Rose smiles at my duplicity.

I walk over to join Elena who is next to Alice, "Kristen Stewart. God, he was obvious" Alice comments. "Slater was obsessed, almost as much as me" she continues.

"What about that one? Cody Webber. They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah" Rose suggests.

Alice nods and looks at us, "I could call him".

Elena agrees, "Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus. The doppelgänger twins are alive and ready to surrender".

Rose and I exclaim, "What?" at the same time.

Alice smiles brightly, "Oh my god, I knew I recognized the two of you!".

Elena walks off and Rose and I share a look before walking after her. Catching Elena's arm I turn her around, "What the hell did you just do?" I yell.

"I'm getting Klaus' attention" Elena shrugs.

"And what in the world made you think you could do that without consulting me first?" I ask my sister angrily.

"Because you wouldn't have agreed" Elena replies.

"I can't believe how selfish you're being!" I exclaim.

Elena scoffs, "I'm being selfish?".

I nod at her, "Yes. You're being selfish. You might have a death wish, but I don't" I snap at her before letting her arm go and stepping away from her.

"Klary…" Elena trails off but I roll my eyes at her.

Rose looks between us before saying, "If Klaus knows that the two of you are alive, he'll find you and he'll kill you". At this Elena doesn't respond, "Which is exactly what you want" Rose adds in disbelief.

Elena shrugs, "It's either us or our family" and I scoff at her.

"So, this whole charade is some suicide mission so that you could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else?" Rose asks and before Elena responds, Alice walks into the room.

"Cody is on his way, and he really wants to meet you two" Alice says to the both of us. I look at Elena hurt before I walk away from her and into another room.

•••

A while later I was sat by the window looking out when I suddenly gasp as I see the reflection of Elijah. Turning around, I'm greeted by nothing so to calm myself, I walk into the kitchen to get a glass of water. As I walk through the main room, I look at Alice who looks behind me in shock and quickly I turn around, only to be greeted by Damon. "What are you doing here?" he asks me.

Like a deer trapped in headlights all I can come up with is, "What are you doing here?".

Then I hear multiple footsteps enter the room and look to see Rose who looks guilty and Elena who looks just as shocked as me. "You called him?" Elena asks Rose.

"I'm sorry" Rose apologizes.

"You said that you understood" Elena accuses and Rose just looks at Damon and me.

Damon narrows his eyes, "She lied".

Before I can say anything, Alice comes over "Damon Salvatore!".

Annoyed Damon looks at Rose, "Get her out of here".

Rose obliges and grabs Alice's arm and leads her out of the room as Alice just looks like a mix of excited and shocked, "No way!" she exclaims before she's finally out of the room.

Turning back to Damon I look down, "Why didn't you call me?" he asks.

"I'm sorry, I know I should have but I didn't know what to do" I try and explain but Damon just shakes his head.

"So you thought you would join your sister on her suicide mission?" Damon asks in disbelief.

Elena replies before I do, "She's making the right choice. We can't let Klaus kill everyone we love".

Damon shakes his head and grabs my arm, "Come on. We're leaving".

"No" Elena says and she grabs my other arm.

"I said we're leaving" Damon says as he begins to pull on my arm.

"I said no" Elena says as she pulls me towards her and I feel my limbs almost pop out of place.

I groan, "How old are you two? Both of you let me go" but when they don't I yell, "Now!" and both of them listen. "Thanks" I mumble as I rub my upper arms.

"We're not going" Elena tells him.

Damon looks from me to Elena, "You do not get to make the decisions".

"When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for us. Now this, this is our decision" Elena says.

"Who's gonna save your life when you start making decisions?" Damon questions her.

"You're not listening to me! I don't want to be saved, not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love" Elena answers.

Damon sighs and looks at me, "And you're on her side?".

"I'm not on anyone's side. I want us all to get out of this alive, but at the moment that isn't possible. So yes, I may be looking at the other options and don't get me wrong, this entire idea was stupid. But I also understand Elena's point, and if this really is the only way for everyone else to be safe…" I trail off.

Shaking his Damon says, "It's not the only way, this is the idiot's way. Now get both your asses out of the door before I throw you both over my shoulders and carry you out myself".

"No!" Elena exclaims and Damon goes towards her but I grab his arm which makes him stop and turn to me.

"You know this is the wrong choice and yet you're choosing it anyways" Damon says to me.

I look at Damon, "I'm sorry okay? I don't know what to do! I have you pulling in one direction and Elena in the other, I just" I began to panic and Damon's eyes immediately soften as he takes hold of my face in his hands.

"Angel, you're okay, breathe for me, please. In and out, you've got this. Breathe for me" Damon repeats quietly and I do as his says with my eyes closed.

As I feel myself begin to calm down I open my eyes and look at him, "I don't want to die, Damon" I say softly.

Damon pulls me into an embrace, "And you're not going to".

•••

I was sitting next to Rose on the lounge whilst Elena was sat across from us. "Time to go. Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day" Damon announces as he walks into the room.

The three of us stand up but before we can leave, the front door bursts open and three unknown men walk into the apartment. Damon turns and looks at us, "We're here to meet the doppelganger twins" a man announces and I assume this is Cody.

Elena steps up, "Thank you for coming" but Damon pushes her behind him, next to me and Rose.

"I will break your neck" Damon whispers to my sister. "There's nothing here for you" Damon says as he puts his attention back to Cody and his men.

But what is most unexpected is when the two men drop to the floor and I gasp as Elijah stands behind them with their hearts in his hands. Elijah drops the hearts on the floor before speeding over closer to us, which has Rose speed as fast as she can out of the apartment, _who could blame her?_ "I killed you. You were dead" Damon says surprised.

Elijah nods, "For centuries now". Then he turns to Cody, "Who are you?'".

"Who are you?" Cody asks him the same question.

Elijah answers, "I'm Elijah".

The man then looks scared, "We were gonna bring her to you. For Klaus. They're the doppelganger twins. I don't know how they exist but they do. Klaus will want to see them".

Elijah looks at us and then back to Cody, "Does anyone else know that you're here?" Elijah asks.

Cody shakes his head, "No".

"Well then, you have been incredibly helpful" Elijah says before he plunges his arm into Cody's chest and rips his heart out before throwing it on the floor. Elijah stares at us for a second, and I notice Damon square up as a means to protect us but Elijah shocks us all when he turns around and speeds out of the apartment.

"Well, that was unexpected" I mumble in shock and Damon and Elena just nod.

•••

"Thank you for bringing us home" I say to Damon as the three of us walk up to our front porch.

Damon nods, "Well your ride left you. I didn't want to leave you two stranded out there".

I look at Damon and defend Rose, "She was just scared, she didn't mean it".

"Yes, she did. She's been running for years" Damon replies.

It's then Elena speaks up, "I can't believe Elijah's alive. Why do you think he killed those two vampires and just let us go?".

Damon shrugs, "If I had a dollar for every time some evil vampire surprised me".

Elena nods, "Thank you, Damon" and then she walks inside, leaving us out here alone.

It's quiet for a second before Damon speaks, "What you did today was incredibly stupid".

I sigh, "I know but, she's my sister. And as much as I hate to admit it, she's right".

Damon looks at me in shock, "No she's not".

"We never question why you and Stefan and everyone else try so hard to save us. You shouldn't question why the two of us would try and save all of you. Besides, two lives lost is better than nine" I tell him.

"Hey, don't say that" Damon says softly as he takes hold of my hands, "We're gonna figure out a way to keep you two alive, with no one else's life at stake, okay?".

Letting myself believe him I nod, "I hope so". Before he can say anything, the front door opens again with a teary-eyed Elena behind it. "Elena? What's wrong?' I ask her.

"It's Stefan" she chokes out, "He's stuck in the tomb with Katherine".

Mine and Damon's eyes both widen before Elena pushes through us and runs for her car. "Elena! Wait!" I yell but she ignores me as she speeds off in her car.

I turn to Damon, "You have to go and stop her before she does another stupid thing today. I'll grab Jenna's car and meet you there, go, please" and Damon nods before speeding off.

Walking inside, I grab Jenna's car keys and drive as fast as I can.

•••

I made it to the ruins just in time. As I run down the stairs, I hear Elena's voice, "How could you let this happen?".

"What are you talking about? I was too busy saving you from your crazy kamikaze mission" Damon snaps at her.

I run down the stairs and watch as Damon is holding Elena's arm, preventing her from going into the tomb, "You didn't even have the right to go after the moonstone in the first place!".

"It was the right call, Elena" Damon says to her.

"The right call? How was any of this the right call?" Elena yells through her tears. As Damon tries to pull Elena away she cries, "Let go of me! Damon, let go of me! I mean it!".

"Are you done?" Damon questions as Elena starts to calm down. "I'm here because your sister doesn't want you making another silly mistake, so let's go. Now" Damon tells her and Elena's eyes catch mine.

Slowly, Elena nods and Damon let's her go before Elena runs past me and up the stairs. "Thank you" I say to Damon softly and he nods with a smile.

"Anything for you" he replies and I smile back before I follow Elena.

•••

Walking past Elena's room, I could hear her crying and even though I was still upset with her because of what happened today, I walked into her room and immediately embraced her. "We'll get him out, I promise you" I whisper to her and Elena nods into my shoulder as she cries.

* * *

 **A/N - Well, that was dramatic. I really hope you liked the little flashback at the beginning and you probably have questions like; "Damon has met Klary already?" "How doesn't Klary remember meeting Damon?" "I thought Klary can't be compelled?" well plot twist, but there's still a lot for you all to still learn. So, if you have any questions then please ask away and I will answer you to the best of my ability. Also, apologies for the long answers to the questions but you all left such wonderful questions and praise I couldn't help but respond! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for reading xx**


	40. Chapter Forty

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Guest - Klary will embrace her destiny as a Guardian, eventually. It's going to be difficult for her, because she'll be going from the normal high school girl to Guardian of the Earth so you know, it'll be a test for her. The compulsion bit actually has something to do with the Guardians & their rules which will be explained during the first AU chapter! Klary's blood is special and it's essentially one of her greatest advantages, once again it'll be more explained in the AU chapter!_

 _Guest - Well, we've got all your favourite villains from the show and if you've been watching season eight of The Vampire Diaries then you know about the introduction of the truest evil in the world._

 _DarkShipsSailHere - Thank you for your comment! I smiled so much reading it, I really appreciate the support! Elena doesn't really think sometimes, I think we can all agree. Most of the time Elena believes she's doing what's best for everyone, but like you said she's willing to have Klary die with her! Yes! Damon and Klary did indeed meet first, but there encounter won't be revealed for a while… But don't worry! The Darissa banter is coming up, the last chapter was more about the whole sacrifice to Klaus thing but, I love flirty banter so believe me that there is a lot to come. I'm also glad you love their heart to hearts, we all know Damon is the 'bad boy' but his heart is truly made of gold when it comes to the woman he loves. Yesssss! I'm thinking of having some Klaus and Klary moments! (How does everyone feel about that?) With jealous Damon, because why not. I love that little line you wrote in, I'm definitely going to write something similar at some point but I'll give you full credit for it because I love it!_

 _Hope10 - Here you go!_

* * *

BY THE LIGHT OF THE MOON

Bonnie and I were sat with Elena in her room as we discussed the moonstone. "Now that you've got this back, what are you going to do with it?" Elena asks our friend. Whilst Elena and I were out with Rose yesterday, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Stefan had retrieved the moonstone which was inevitably how Stefan found himself locked behind the seal with Katherine as he saved Jeremy who had gone in by himself.

"Right now, it's what is binding the Sun and the Moon Curse. If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless" Bonnie informs us.

"And according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful" Elena sighs.

Bonnie shrugs, "Maybe. If he finds out".

"Bonnie, can't this wait? Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine. We've got to get him out" Elena asks her with urgency.

"Stefan wants me to focus on this" Bonnie responds.

"Don't listen to him, he thinks that he's protecting me, but he's wrong" Elena tells her.

Bonnie shrugs again, "I'm taking Stefan's side with this one. We're not gonna let you get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual".

Before anyone replies, Jeremy comes into the room, "What are you guys arguing about?".

"We're not arguing about anything" Bonnie responds. Then, Bonnie places the stone in her bag before looking up at us. "I need a coffee" she tells us before leaving the room, but leaving her bag with us.

Jeremy gives Elena a pointed look, "What?" she asks him.

"Why are you on some suicide mission?" Jeremy questions her.

Elena replies, "I'm trying to prevent everyone else from getting hurt".

"Oh so, bringing Klaus the moonstone so you can get yourself, and Klary killed is okay?" Jeremy scoffs before leaving the room.

It's quiet for a second before I notice Elena eyeing Bonnie's bag, "Oh you are so not about to do what I think you're about to do" I comment.

"What other choice do we have?" Elena asks as she reaches into Bonnie's bag and grabs the moonstone.

I shrug, "I don't know, hopefully one where we don't die".

Annoyed Elena looks at me, "Klare, you have to be on my side with this. It's us against the world remember?".

And suddenly I flashback to when we were thirteen and had our first real fight. After we made up, Elena and I made the promise to each other that every challenge we faced, we would overcome it together. Sighing I look at Elena, "Okay" I agree before adding, "But, if they somehow figure out a way for all of this to work out, then we go with them. Got it?" I tell Elena.

Fortunately, Elena nods. "If they can find a way for no one to get hurt and for Klaus to somehow die, then yes" Elena replies and I nod.

"Let's go then" I say and Elena grabs the moonstone in before the two of us quietly walk downstairs as quickly as we can.

"Where are you two going?" I hear Bonnie's voice and Elena and I immediately halt.

Elena replies immediately, "To see Stefan".

"You're lying" Bonnie states.

Elena denies it, "No I'm not".

"Really? Tell your face" Bonnie replies with raised eyebrows.

"Are you serious?" Elena replies.

"She took the moonstone" I hear Jeremy say at the top of the stairs before coming to join us.

Elena and I look at each other guiltily, "How did you know?" Elena questions.

"We tested you, and you failed. But we didn't realize Klary would get roped into it" Bonnie says as she looks at me, disappointed.

I sigh, "Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him, we can't let that happen".

So Bonnie without another word, steps aside and allows us to pass her. Confused, Elena and I walk down the stairs but as we trying and walk out the door, its as if there's an invisible barrier that won't let us out. Turning around we look at them, "What did you do?" Elena asks them.

"It's for the best" Bonnie says with a shrug and I notice Jeremy's smile. Annoyed, I turn and try and break the barrier. It doesn't work.

•••

I was sat in the living room whilst Elena was wallowing upstairs in her room. Hearing footsteps, I don't bother looking up until I hear them speak, "You should really lock your door" and I look up to glare at Damon without replying. Damon makes a face, "Oh come on, pouty. At least give me two points for ingenuity" and that's when I realize this was his plan.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize this was so funny to you" I ask him.

"Yes Klary, I find hilarity in the lengths I have to go to repeatedly save yours and your sister's lives" Damon replies and I roll my eyes.

I sigh, "Have you seen Stefan? What did he say about you all having Elena and I prisoners in our own home?".

"We had a good laugh" Damon smirks and I scoff.

"And what did he say about Elijah still being alive?" I ask him.

Damon walks over to me and sits next to me before putting his arm around my shoulders. "Yeah about that, I didn't tell him" Damon says with a shrug.

Raising my eyebrows I reply, "Are you serious? Why not?"

"Well A, he can't do anything about it and B, what I just said" he replies sarcastically but I ignore him. "Where is Bonnie?" Damon asks me and at this time, Jeremy enters.

"I thought she was meeting you" Jeremy answers.

Damon shakes his head, "No, she's on moonstone duty and I'm on Klary duty" he then proceeds to wink at me and I roll my eyes.

"And who's on Tyler Lockwood duty and the full moon?" Jeremy replies.

Damon looks at me before back to Jeremy, "Vampire Barbie asked me if she could handle it and I said, why not? Figured if she screwed up, he'll bite her and then I'll be rid of two of my problems".

"Nice to see how much you care" I snark.

"Damn, being cooped up inside all day really makes you grumpy" Damon comments and Jeremy smirks.

Jeremy replies, "You should witness her in the mornings".

Damon looks at me with a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his lips, "Mm, I have".

I roll my eyes at his suggestive comment before realizing what Jeremy said earlier, "Hold on a second, tonight's the full moon?".

Damon nods just as his phone rings. Standing up, he goes to talk his call but not before replying, "Yep, but you were too absorbed with your sister's manipulations and suicidal tendencies to notice" Damon says before walking out of the room. I can barely hear what Damon is saying and during this time, Jeremy comes to lay down on the couch with his head resting on a pillow that's sat on my legs. Damon comes back into the room, "Change of plans. You babysit" he directs to Jeremy. Before Damon leaves he turns back to me, "You know, you should get out, enjoy the sun. Oh wait, you can't".

As fast as I can, I grab a pillow off of the couch and throw it at Damon's head, "You're such a dick!".

Damon laughs as he dodges the pillow, "You love it!" he shouts back as he makes his way out of the room, still laughing. Only this time, Jeremy joins in. Rolling my eyes, I push Jeremy off me and he falls to the floor, still laughing.

•••

After countless attempts of trying to keep myself busy, I pull out my phone and call Damon. Two rings later, he picks up, "There's my favourite home-body" and I roll my eyes.

"You know, this whole keeping me locked in my own house thing is very unfair" I reply.

I can hear Damon's smirk over the phone, "Well if you didn't join your sister's suicide mission, you wouldn't be".

Knowing I won't be able to win I decided to tease him a little bit, "Actually what I meant was, that it's very unfair to leave me here. All by myself".

Damon hums, "Is that so?".

"Mhm, and I was thinking that spending my entire day in bed would be much more fun if you were here" I reply in a suggestive tone.

Damon's silent for a moment, "Are you trying to seduce me?".

"That depends, is it working?" I smirk.

I can hear Damon's groan over the phone, "Why must you do this to me?".

I giggle, "I'm bored and cranky and I figured that I'd be less bored and cranky if you were here".

"Angel, I very much want to drop everything on my agenda right now to come to you, except I'm trying to figure out how to save you from this sacrifice ritual thing. However, once that spell is lifted from your house, I would very much like for you to come over" Damon replies and I smile at his suggestion.

"And I would very much like that" I say to him before sighing, "Okay, I'll see you tonight".

"Yes you will" Damon replies and I can't help but smile before hanging up.

Taking a deep breath, I leave my phone on my nightstand before walking downstairs. As I was walking to get to the kitchen, I found Jenna searching through the closet. "Hey, what are you up to?" I ask her.

Jenna looks up at me and smiles before she replies, "Perfect timing" as she stands up and hands me a box to hold.

"What is this stuff?" I question her.

"Your mum's files from the Historical Society. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood and by roped, I mean very excited to participate" Jenna answers with a smirk and as she closes the door, I almost jump out of my skin as I see Elijah standing in my kitchen doorway.

"Hey, I'm Elijah Smith" he greets himself and his voice is faked with an American accent.

Jenna looks from Elijah to me as I just stare on in shock, "Elijah's in town doing research on Mystic Falls" Jenna informs me as she takes the box out of my hand.

Elijah begins to walk over to me, "It's a pleasure" he says as he shakes my hands and I can't help but feel incredibly nervous, however, I nod.

"So, you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Klary and I could help you load it into your car" Jenna suggests to Elijah.

Elijah smiles, "Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow".

Jenna nods, "Also a good plan".

Elijah starts to walk towards the door, "Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna. And Klary…" he trails off as his eyes roam me, he adds "I hope to see you again sometime soon" and I nod with a forced smile before he leaves.

As soon as Jenna leaves for the kitchen, I race upstairs to alert Jeremy but as I knock on the door, I feel someone grab my wrist and as I look at the culprit, I once again, feel complete fear. Elijah lets me go before holding his finger up to his lip to motion me to stay quiet. Suddenly, Jeremy opens the door and Elijah hides next to the door. "What is it?" Jeremy asks me.

Thinking on my feet I tell him, "Jenna was just asking me to get you to help her with the boxes:.

Jeremy nods, "Okay" before walking down the stairs and I'm surprised he didn't notice Elijah.

Once Jeremy is downstairs, Elijah looks at me "A wise choice" and his accent is back.

"What do you want?" I question him.

Elijah slightly smiles, "I think it's time we all had a little chat".

I slightly nod before Elena walks out of her room, "Klary, who's there?" she asks before her eyes widen in shock at the sight of Elijah.

"He wants to talk" I tell her and Elena very slowly agrees.

We walk into Elena's room and I make sure to close the door behind me. "Forgive the intrusion, I mean your family no harm" Elijah says to us.

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take us?" Elena asks him.

Elijah responds calmly, "Because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelgänger twins exists, there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you two to him and I can't have that".

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" I ask him confused.

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse" he replies and Elena and I share a look of confusion.

Raising my eyebrows I ask him, "So, what is your goal?".

"Klaus' obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle" Elijah informs us.

"Like you?" my sister questions.

Elijah sighs, "Not anymore".

"You don't know where he is, do you? So you're trying to use us to draw him out" I observe.

"Well, to do that I need you two to stay put and stop trying to get yourselves killed" Elijah responds.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Elena asks him.

Simply, Elijah answers, "If I wasn't being truthful, all your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm prepared to offer you a deal".

"What kind of deal?" I ask him wearily.

"Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, you and I shall draw out Klaus together and I shall make sure your friends remain unharmed" Elijah tells us.

Elena looks unconvinced, "And then what?".

"Then I kill him" Elijah responds.

Raising my eyebrows I question, "Just like that?".

Elijah nods, "Just like that. I'm a man of my word. I make a deal, I keep a deal".

"How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?" Elena asks him.

"I notice you have a friend, Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts" Elijah informs us.

"You know witches" I state.

Elijah nods, "Together, we can protect everybody that matters to you both. So, do we have a deal?".

Elena nods, "If you can really guarantee the protection and safety of my family and friends, I won't object to my role in the sacrifice" and my eyes widen at her statement. _Dammit, Elena!_

Elijah's expression is unreadable before he turns to me, "And how do you feel about the arrangement?".

"I feel like my sister has a pining for death" I mutter and I watch as Elijah's lips twitch upwards.

"Klary…" Elena trails off but I ignore her.

"You see Elena, for your role in the sacrifice to work, it also means that you, Klarissa, must also play your role" Elijah informs me and I swallow. When I don't answer straight away Elijah walks closer to me and then his voice drops, "I assume you know what shall happen to you after you die?" and my eyes widen as I realize what he's referring to.

"You know?" I question in surprise.

Elijah seems amused, "I've been alive for a very long time. Really, your life is solidified since you'll come back to life".

At this I hear Elena gasp, but I shake my head "Except with that possibility, my sister doesn't".

"You'll come back to life after the sacrifice?" Elena asks me and I slowly nod my head. "Then why haven't you agreed to my plan?" Elena question me.

I shake my head, "Because I don't even know if it's true! Besides, it's not like I'd be coming back human anyways".

"What do you mean?" Elena asks.

Elijah answers for me, "Your older sister has a much more fulfilling destiny as a Guardian to this Earth. Once she dies, she'll come back to life and protect the Earth from anyone who threatens to destroy it". Elena looks at me in complete shock so Elijah continues, "So, only one of you will die in the sacrifice. Now, on these special grounds, Klarissa, do you agree?".

I look at Elena who ever so slowly nods at me, "Elena…" I trail off.

Elena walks over to me, "If you come back, it'll only be my life lost and I'm okay with that. You know why? Because Jeremy and Jenna will have you, they won't be completely alone. Please, Klary, do this for me".

"I thought it was us against the world?" I question her and at this sentiment, Elijah's eyes widen in familiarity but I don't question it.

"Which is why you have to agree to this deal. Klary, please" Elena begs me but at my hesitance, she adds, "It's okay".

And with tears in my eyes, I shake my head, "I can't Elena, no".

Elena grabs my hands in hers as tears run down her cheeks, "Klare, it's okay. You need to do this, please. It's okay".

Reluctantly, I slowly find myself agreeing, "Okay" I breathe out.

Elijah smiles, "Great. Now, please tell me there's nothing else then?".

"Actually, I need you to do one more thing for me" Elena replies.

Elijah asks "We're negotiating now?".

Elena says, "Just one small thing. My friend, Stefan Salvatore, he's under the tomb with Katherine. He obtained the moonstone and I would like him to be free".

After a second of contemplation, Elijah nods, "Consider it done".

•••

Stefan was free from the tomb, and to give him and Elena some privacy. I headed over to the Boarding House to see Damon. I don't bother knocking as I walk into the living room and gasp at the sight of broken windows with smashed glass on the floor. "What happened?" I ask Damon and Rose as they walk into the room.

"Werewolves happened" Damon replies and I run up to him as I embrace him.

Pulling away I look at him, "Are you okay? You didn't get bitten did you?". Slowly, Damon shakes his head but I watch as his eyes fall onto Rose. "Oh my god, Rose" I breathe out and before I know it, I'm embracing her as well which is obviously unexpected for her.

With reluctance, I can feel her return the hug. "I'm alright, just a scratch" she tells me with a smile.

"Are you sure?" I ask her as I remember the myth about vampire bites being deadly to vampires.

Rose nods her head, and then I turn to Damon, "Now, why would werewolves attack?".

•••

"Wow" I breathe out as Damon finishes his story about the werewolves. A woman named Jules had entered town, and her first stop was to file a missing person's report on Mason. Apparently, Damon decided it would be a good idea to threaten her, which inevitably had Jules vengeful and thus attacked Damon and Rose at the house.

"So, anything interesting happen with you?" Damon asks me as he puts his arm around me which I snuggle into.

I look at the two of them before I reply, "Elijah showed up at my house, posed as a member of the Historical Society and Jenna invited him inside".

Rose looks absolutely horrified and Damon looks angry, "I'll kill him".

I roll my eyes, "Yeah. Because that worked so well the first time".

Damon narrows his eyes at me, "What did he want?".

"Elena and I made a deal with him" I say and wait for the wrath of Damon.

"What?!" Damon exclaims as he looks at me, "Are you insane?".

"Apparently so, look it's not as bad as what you think" I try and tell him.

"Oh really? Enlighten me then, please" Damon rolls his eyes.

"The deal is that our loved ones will be safe and protected, no matter the circumstance" I tell him.

Damon nods, "And where does that leave you?".

I look down before taking a deep breath, "Elijah knows about me, about what I am, or what I will be. The deal is, that if Elena and I hold up our end of the deal, then you'll all be protected".

"And what exactly is your end of the deal?" Damon asks and when I cast my eyes downwards, he realizes what I mean. Damon's arms leave me as he stands up and shouts, "What the hell were you two thinking?".

"I was thinking that I'm trying to do what Elena wants!" I tell him.

"Who cares what Elena wants!" Damon replies and it's more of a statement than a question.

Angry I stand up, "I do!".

"Well, I don't!" Damon shouts.

"This is the only way to ensure that everyone will be safe!" I try and explain.

Damon shakes his head, "I can't believe you were stupid enough to fall for it. And I can't believe how even stupider you are for agreeing to it!".

"What other choice did I have Damon? This way, you're safe, everyone I love is safe. I didn't want it to be this way but apparently every other possibility isn't really working out!" I yell back at him.

"You always have another choice!" Damon responds.

Throwing my hands up I ask, "And what other choice would that be? Because I'm sure it somehow includes you dying for me!".

Damon steps close to me, "Maybe it does! What would be so wrong about that?".

"I'm not going to let you die because of me!" I tell him.

"And I would gladly die if it meant that you were alive!" he replies.

Taking a deep breath I take my hand in his, "I know you would. But you can't. Look, we'll find a way to save Elena so that she'll survive. And well, I'll survive and come back as a much more powerful, supernatural type".

"And what if you don't?" Damon asks me, his voice dropping to the same softness as mine.

Squeezing his hands I tell him, "I will, please. Trust me".

"How do you know?" Damon questions me.

I shrug, "Elijah told me that he knew about it as well, so it has to be true".

"What if he's lying?" Damon asks me.

I reply, "And what if he's not".

Damon runs his fingers through my hair, "I told you, I can't lose you".

I smile softly at him, "And I promised that you won't".

Ever so slightly, Damon nods but before he can say anything, I hear a gasp come from Rose. Feeling bad for almost forgetting she was in the room, Damon and I look at each other before rushing over to her. Immediately, Damon pulls back the robe that Rose is wearing and my hands fly up to my mouth. Rose's shoulder is red with blisters and sores covering it, the veins in her skin have darkened and I look at Damon and Rose, who both look worried. _Oh no_.

* * *

 **A/N - Poor Rose, I love her so much, she was one of my favourite recurring characters on the show! I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I know some of you might not agree with how I handle the whole 'Klary and Elena agreeing to die thing' but you know, plot lines and all that. Plus, in order for Klary to fulfill her destiny, it kind of has to happen… Anyways, thank you for reading and for all the reviews, favourites, and follows xx**


	41. Chapter Forty-One

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Adela - Haha if only Klary, Damon, and everyone else could just upright leave Mystic Falls and live a life in Spain. Unfortunately, that doesn't allow for me to write my story haha! However, I know Klary stands by Elena (kind of a part of her good nature, being an almost Angel and all that). I don't know if people have realised but there are a lot of parallels between Klary/Elena and Krasimira/Katherine. The older twins have an instinct to do whatever they can for their younger sisters, it's an innate emotion because even though Klary isn't a Guardian yet, she still possesses the qualities that a Guardian has._

 _Guest - The relationship between Klaus and Mira will be explained a bit later on in the story and I know there will be a bit of flirting on Klaus' part with Klary but I'm not sure how far into it I'll delve._

 _Guest - I'll explain this in the future but no Klaus doesn't know about the Guardian. Of course, he may have heard along his years of a myth involving them but he doesn't know anything about it. The reason why Elijah does is because it has something to do with Esther, but I don't want to give away too much._

 _Hope10 - All of Klary's strengths and weaknesses will be revealed in the first AU chapter._

 _Guest - I'm definitely considering it. At the end of the day, I need to be able to constantly evolve Klary so I most likely will end up doing it. But if I feel Klary doesn't need to, or my mind changes about the storyline then I won't. It's a very high possibility she will though._

* * *

THE DESCENT

Gentle snores were the first sounds I heard as my body became aware of its surroundings. Fluttering my eyes open, I was greeted by Damon's soft features. Smiling at him I place my hand on his cheek as I stroke it delicately before I felt his grip around me tighten and a hand come up to hold over mine. Damon's eyes began flickering as he wakes up and a smile graces his lips as he took in our intimacy. Only the romantic moment didn't last too long as I felt my back began to cramp up as I realised that we were still tangled up on his couch in the living room of the Boarding House. After Rose was bitten, Damon had taken her to lay up in his bed to rest and I hadn't even realised that he and I had fallen asleep down here.

"Good morning" he greets me with his raspy voice.

I press my lips against his gently before pulling back, "Good morning" and then I stay there for another second before I sigh, "As much as I'm appreciating our closeness right now, my limbs are not".

Damon chuckles before he releases me from his hold and I can sit up properly to stretch out my arms and legs. Before Damon can say anything, I hear the front door to the Boarding House open and I turn my head to see Elena. Elena raises her eyebrows at me and says, "You know Jenna wants to murder you right?" and then she turns to Damon, "And you too".

"Well hello to you too, my dearest sister" I greet her.

Damon sighs, "And here I was believing that I was finally on Jenna's good side".

I smirk and turn to Damon, who is now sat up next to me. Placing a kiss on his lips I tell him, "You're on my good side, if that counts".

Damon's smirk mimics mine as he whispers, "Oh, it definitely does" before kissing me once more.

"Really?" I hear Elena mumble.

Turning to her I say, "Hey, I never complained when I had to deal with yours and Stefan's mushy moments".

Elena puts her hands up in defence and laughs, "Okay, okay" before I notice her searching the room with her eyes.

"Stefan's upstairs" Damon informs her and Elena gives him a courteous nod before she heads up to see him. Before Damon and I can begin talking, we hear a series of coughs elicit from someone's throat as they walk into the room.

Looking up I see Rose. "Hello" she greets us with a warm smile, even though the rest of her looks cold and weak.

"Hi, Rose" I greet her softly with a wave, "How are you feeling?".

Rose nods, "Better" she tells me before another coughing fit starts.

I look at Damon with a concerned expression and he nods before getting off the lounge and walking over to help Rose. As Damon helps Rose sit down on the couch I ask her, "Are you hungry?".

"Starving, actually" she tells me.

Damon looks at her, "I'll go get you a blood bag, sit tight alright?" and Rose just nods.

It's silent between us for a moment before Rose speaks up, "The two of you are good together".

At her statement, my eyes widen slightly, "Um, thank you".

Rose nods, "He needs someone like you, someone who's kind and compassionate but can also put him in his place" as I chuckle she continues, "But you need him as well. I know he makes you question everything you've ever believed in, that he makes you challenge yourself. The two of you have something that I haven't seen between two people in a very long time".

The unexpected words from Rose have me speechless, and the only thing I can muster up is, "You know, you're very poetic when you're sick".

Rose chuckles, "I'm dying, so why not?".

"You're not gonna die" I hear Damon's voice as he enters the room again. I wonder if he heard what Rose said to me earlier, but nothing in his expression gives him away. Damon grabs one of his glasses and pours the blood from the bag into it.

"Oh please, we all know it. Let's not kid ourselves" Rose tells him as she takes the glass from him. After she takes a sip she looks at us, "I was born in 1450, that makes me five hundred and sixty years old".

Damon looks at her, "Well, if you were a bottle of wine…" he trails off and both Rose and I laugh at him.

"So I can die. I've lived long enough" Rose says.

"You know, if you're gonna mourn, I'm just gonna kill you myself just to put me out of your misery" Damon comments with a smirk. I roll my eyes at him before lightly back-handing his arm. Damon looks at me with a 'what?' expression before he adds, "Oh come on, it's just a little werewolf bite".

Rose smirks, "Just a little, fatal to a vampire werewolf bite".

"Well, according to a legend which is a notoriously unreliable source" Damon replies and I notice as his eyes drift to me, and I realise that he isn't just talking about the fatal bite of a werewolf. "Drink up" he says as he focuses back onto Rose as he pours her more blood, "Blood heals".

Rose nods, "Yeah, it does feel like it's working".

"Let's have a look, come on. Let me see" Damon says and he pulls down the back of Rose's robe to look at the bite mark. I try and hide my worry, but by the look of the bite mark, it's gotten a lot worse and it's now spread all over Rose's back.

"How is it?" Rose asks us.

Damon shrugs, "Definitely…" he trails off as he finds the right word, "Better. Right, Klary?".

I look at him before turning to Rose, "Um, it's not bad?" I tell her but it sounds more like a question.

Before Rose can reply, Elena has made her way into the kitchen and she looks at Rose with a mixture of sorrow and sympathy. _So, Stefan's obviously told her what happened._ "Hey, where's Stefan?" I ask my sister.

Elena walks further into the room, "He left, but I need Damon to talk to him".

Damon raises his eyebrows, "Why do I have to talk to him?".

Narrowing her eyes, Elena tells him "He's convinced that he has to find Isobel but I think that's gonna upset Elijah".

At this, my eyes widen, "Why is Stefan looking for Isobel?".

"Katherine told us that Isobel could have the answers that we need to defeat this Klaus guy and keep the two of you safe since you've both decided to actively take part in the stupid sacrifice. So, I hate to break it to you both, but I'm with Stefan on this one" Damon replies and I roll my eyes. Then Damon looks between the two of us before saying, "So, if you two can play nurse for a little while".

Rose shakes her head, "It's not necessary".

"It is necessary. These two are do-gooders, it's in their natures. Just can't help themselves" Damon replies with a smirk before leaving the room. Sighing, I look from Elena to Rose and communicate to stay with her and Elena nods.

Following Damon, I catch his arm as quickly as I can. "Damon" and he turns around immediately. Quietly I ask, "Is she gonna die?".

Damon shrugs, "Probably. The wolf bite caused some kind of infection and its getting worse".

"Like poison?" I question him.

"I'm not sure, I'm not exactly an expert in the field" he replies with an edge to his tone.

"I'm sorry" I tell him as I can see that this is affecting him.

Damon just looks at me, "Death happens. We come, we go. The sooner she dies, the better".

Looking at him in shock at his statement, I tell him "Don't pretend you don't care. Not with me".

His expression gives me no other room to question him before Damon just says, "It's gloomy as hell in here" before turning to leave.

•••

Elena was downstairs making something to eat, whilst I was upstairs helping Rose get into Damon's bed where she had been resting up since she was bitten. "I hate this. I'm a vampire, I haven't had a cold in five centuries" Rose complains.

I giggle, "Just get into the bed".

"We don't get sick, when we die, it's fast and sudden and it's certainly not drawn out in illness" Rose continues and I prop her up on the pillows to make her comfortable.

"You're not gonna die" I tell her with hope in my voice.

"Such a human thing to say" Rose replies and then it's quiet between us as I look around Damon's room.

"Have you never been in Damon's room before?" Rose questions me with a smile.

"Uh once, a while ago. I didn't really have time to take it all in" I tell her as I look at his nightstand and see a copy of Gone with the Wind. Picking it up I can't help but giggle at his sense of classic fiction.

"Not what you expected?" Rose asks me and I put the book back down before turning towards her.

"To be honest, I might have been expecting silk sheets" I joke and Rose laughs as I sit next to her on the bed.

"You're lucky, you know. No one's ever loved me the way you're loved" Rose suggests and my eyes widen.

"I doubt that" I tell her, implying Trevor.

"Trevor was my best friend, nothing more. I spent all those years on the run from Elijah, I just never thought it was a good idea to set up roots. The whole idea of family is not exactly compatible with being a vampire" Rose says before surprising me with what she says next, "Why are you so eager to give up?".

"I'm not giving up on anything" I say before picking up a glass of blood and handing it to her, "Here".

Taking the glass Rose questions, "So what do you call this whole deal with Elijah that you and your sister have made?".

I sigh, "I call it my best option".

"It's your easiest option" Rose replies immediately.

Shaking my head I tell her, "That's not fair".

"You forget, I was there when you and Damon had your little argument. Why are you following what your sister wants?" Rose asks me.

Looking at her I tell her, "You followed Trevor because he was your family, even though it put your own life in danger. I'm doing the same thing. I don't agree with every choice Elena makes, but she's my sister. It's us against the world, I'm sure you can relate".

At this, Rose doesn't answer but asks, "Do you really think that your witch friend destroyed the moonstone?".

I shrug, "According to Elena, Bonnie said that she has the help of another witch, unless you mean it's Elijah's witch, so no, I don't".

"You and your sister really are determined to die, aren't you? At least I ran, you're not even trying" Rose says before closing her eyes and I can't help but feel upset by her comment. "I'm so tired" Rose mumbles out and I slowly get off of the bed as her eyes close but then I hear her talking, "No, stop, wait. Tell them to prepare the horses".

Furrowing my eyebrows I look at her confused, "It's okay Rose, just get some sleep, you'll feel better when you wake up" I say softly.

"Trevor, don't be so stupid. You're never going to make it there before the sun" Rose says and my eyes widen as I realise she must be having a dream. Suddenly, Rose sits up in pain, "Klary, Klary, I need more blood". Quickly, I get her the glass of blood and Rose takes it gratefully before she begins to throw up all the blood she drinks.

"It's okay, everything's gonna be alright" I assure her before running into Damon's bathroom and grabbing a towel to run it under the cold water. Rushing back into the room, I notice Rose is gone.

"Klary, is everything alright?" I hear Elena's voice and as I turn around, I watch as Rose pushes Elena against a wall.

"It's all your fault, Katerina. You, Katerina, you did this!" Rose screams and my eyes widen.

"It's Elena, Rose, Rose! I'm Elena!" my sister cries out as Rose's grip tightens on her.

Rose exclaims, "You betrayed us!".

"Rose! She's not Katherine!" I yell and immediately Rose backs away as she looks from me to Elena.

"Elena?" she questions and my sister nods, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I don't know what's happening to me, I'm sorry".

"You're gonna be alright" Elena tells her as she backs away.

"My mind, I'm…" Rose trails off.

"It was just for a second" I reassure Rose as I take hold of her arm gently and move her towards the bed.

"I'm so sorry, please don't be scared of me. Either of you" Rose tries as she begins to lay down on the bed.

I nod, "We're not, it's okay. You didn't mean it. Come on, you need to rest".

As Rose gets comfortable she tells me, "I'm scared".

At her frightened features, I tell her softly, "You're not alone. I'm here".

"Here? Where's here?" Rose asks confused.

"Damon's bedroom, we're in Damon's bedroom" I tell her as I pat her forehead gently with the cool towel I had gotten just before.

"I want to go home" Rose says quietly.

I look at Elena and back to Rose, "Where is home?".

"St. Austell, thirty kilometres south of London. With fields and trees and horses" she tells me with a soft smile.

"It sounds beautiful" I tell her softly.

Rose nods, "When you live long enough, everything disappears. So much time wasted, I just wish I wouldn't have been so afraid" and at her comment, I can't help relate it to Elena and mine's situation. And by the look on Elena's face, she thought it as well.

•••

Once I knew Rose was settled, I had grabbed some new sheets from the linen wardrobe, since the others on the bed were soaked in sweat. "I brought some clean sheets" I comment as I walk into the room but as I look up, Rose isn't there. Placing the sheets on the end of the bed, I walk out of Damon's room and start searching for Rose. "Elena? Elena?" I call out.

Elena walks into view, "What's wrong?".

"Rose is gone, she's not in the room. We have to look for her" I tell Elena and she nods.

"Rose? Rose?" I begin to call out as I walk through the room. I walk into the library and pull out my phone to call Damon. However, it goes to voicemail, "Damon, it's me. I'm worried about Rose, I think you should come home" and when I hang up I hear a noise coming from the next room. "Rose?" I question as a sound comes from the basement. Walking into the room, I find an empty blood bag on the floor. Worry fills me as I continue to walk further into the basement, where I find Rose crouched in the corner, drinking another blood bag. As I look around, I realise just how much she's drank.

"Oh my god" I hear Elena gasp.

Rose looks up, "Katerina".

Elena looks at me in fear, "No" she tries to tell her.

"Elena" I say as I look behind me, "Run" and immediately, Elena turns and runs, however, Rose speeds past me and I freak out. "Rose! Rose, stop!" I yell out for her. I follow them as quickly as I can but I'm too late as Rose grabs Elena and throws her to the floor. As fast as I can, I open up the curtains which has Rose begin to burn. "Elena, go! Now!" I yell and Elena gets up and runs for the door. When I turn back to Rose, she's already gone and trying to get to Elena once again. Elena digs her fingers into Rose wounds as Rose tries to bite her which effectively has Rose scream in pain and fall back. Grabbing Elena's hand, the two of us run for Stefan's room before locking the door and pushing a desk up against it. Elena opens up Stefan's balcony doors whilst I break the leg off of a wooden chair. Holding my arm out, I keep Elena standing behind me as I watch the door knob jiggle.

"Klary? Elena? I know that's you. Elena, I know you're not Katherine" Rose's voice echoes and Elena and I look at each other. Suddenly, we hear Rose's violent coughs and groans before a thud on the ground is heard. Elena closes Stefan's balcony doors and curtains, while I drop the stake and move the table. As soon as we can, we help Rose off the floor before taking her across the hall and into Damon's room.

•••

Later in the night, the three of us were in the lounge room as we waited for Damon to come home. I had gotten up to make some tea when Elena walked in the room. Turning to her I say, "You okay?".

Elena nods, "Yeah".

As the kettle boils, I realise that it's become way too quiet in the house. "Stay in here, I'm gonna check on Rose" I tell Elena who nods and goes to put sugar in the mugs. Walking out to the living room, I feel terror as Rose is missing and the front door is opened. "Elena?" I call out but she doesn't hear me. As I walk over to the front door, I look outside before turning back in, where I'm greeted by Damon.

"Are you okay? Where's Rose?" Damon asks me worried.

Tears filling my eyes in worry and frustration I shrug, "I don't know", and as soon as I get out my sentence, Damon's phone rings.

•••

Sheriff Forbes had called Damon to tell him about a found dead body that had been drained of blood. Immediately, Damon and I had gone out to find her whilst Elena insisted she stay at the Boarding House in case Stefan called or Rose returned. I was waiting off to the side while Damon was talking to Sheriff Forbes. Before I can say anything to Damon as he walks over, he hands me a stake, "Take this". Taking it from him, Damon then begins to walk "Come on, let's go" and we begin our search.

•••

We had been searching for Rose for almost half and hour when we finally heard a scream and ran to the direction of it. "Rose, stop!" Damon yells out for her as we find Rose attacking a girl. Rose turns and her face is bloody and vampified as she drops the girl and rushes for Damon. However, Damon gains the upper hand as he grabs her and pins her to the ground, "Rose, Rose! It's me, it's Damon. It's Damon!".

Rose's face begins to return to normal as she turns to look at the girl she killed and begins crying. "Did I do this? I never meant to hurt anyone. I never wanted to hurt anyone" she cries.

"I know" Damon tells her.

Turning to me, Rose apologises "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry".

"I know" I whisper as I still feel shocked from the entire situation.

Damon begins to pull Rose up to stand, "Come on, let's get you home".

"No, I don't have a home, I haven't had a home in so long" Rose tells us before she begins crying again, only this time in pain. "Oh make it stop, please make it stop! I have to make it stop!" Rose exclaims before Damon picks her up.

"Let's go" he says to me and I nod as I follow him home.

•••

Once we were back at the Boarding House, I helped Damon put Rose in his bed once again as she began to sweat profusely. "Hi, there" Damon says as Rose begins to come to her senses.

"I'm sorry" she apologises.

"You went on a murderous rampage, it happens" Damon says with a shrug.

Rose looks at me, "I'm so sorry Klary, I don't like taking human life, I never have. It's the worst part about it, the hunt, the need to kill, the thirst, the pleasure it brings you afterwards. I wasn't meant to be evil. It hurts".

"Stop talking about it" Damon says to her and I roll my eyes at his rudeness.

Rose ignores him, "Damon's a lot like me. He wants to care and when he does he runs away from it. I'm sorry for what I've done today".

Walking over to Rose, I take her hand in mine. "I know you are, and it's okay".

Rose squeezes my hand and smiles, "And you need to fight, I know that you're scared, and you want to do right by your sister. But you have to fight. Never give up, Klary". As she begins to cough, I move closer and put my arm around her as a means to comfort her. "Why are you so nice to me?" Rose asks.

I shrug with a smile, "Us humans, I guess" and then I whisper, "You're my friend, Rose". Rose smiles at me gratefully but then she begins to scream in pain, "What do we do?" I ask Damon in panic.

Damon walks over and grabs my arm, "Go" he tells me and I flinch at his tone.

"I'm not leaving her" I tell Damon.

"Klary, you need to go. I mean it. I've got this" Damon reassures me softly and finally, I nod before turning and leaving as tears fall from my eyes.

•••

A while later, I had fallen asleep on the couch, whilst Elena left. Apparently, my body was much more tired than I realised from all this emotional drain. I woke up to the sound of a door slamming, which must have been Damon. Rubbing my eyes, I stand up and walk over to pour a glass of bourbon for him, since I knew he would be back soon. And sure enough, he was. "You were supposed to leave" is the first thing he says as he walks through the door.

"And you're an idiot if you thought I'd listen to you" I tell him.

"You should have" he replies. _Great, his wall is up._ I hand him the glass of alcohol which he takes, "I appreciate the gesture. I'm just glad it's over" he says before downing it and I feel my heart clench in my chest as I realise now that Rose had died.

"You know I don't believe that" I tell him softly.

Damon looks at me, "Go home Klary, get some rest. It's a new day tomorrow".

"Damon, I'm your…" I trail off as I realised I don't know what I am to him. "Friend. I'm your friend" I finish.

"Friend? Right" Damon says with a chuckle. "We both know you're much more than that" he tells me.

"Which is why I'm here. Damon, I'm here for you. You don't have to pretend with the whole, 'I never cared about Rose facade'" I reply. Damon shrugs and I continue, "She was your friend Damon, you came to care for her and that's okay".

"What do you want to hear? That I cared about Rose? That I'm upset? Well I didn't and I'm not" Damon says and his tone is rough.

I shrug my shoulders, "There you go, pretending to turn it off, pretending not to feel".

"I feel Klary, okay? And it sucks! What sucks even more is that it was supposed to be me. Jules was coming after me" Damon shouts as his voice begins to wither.

"You feel guilty" I state and I soften my voice as I realise just why this truly was affecting Damon.

"That would be human of me, wouldn't it? And I'm not human" Damon looks at me with an unreadable expression before he continues, "It's been enough doom, gloom and personal growth for one night".

I nod, "Okay" and then I wrap my arms around Damon as I decide not to push him any further. Instead, I pull back and tell him, "Alright. I guess we're sleeping on the couch again, tonight" I tell him as I think that it would be disrespectful to sleep in his bed tonight as Rose had just passed.

However, Damon shakes his head, "You need to go home".

Taking his hand I agree, "Okay. Let's go" and finally, Damon doesn't fight me on it. Instead, he squeezes my hand gently, and the two of us leave.

* * *

 **A/N - I loved Rose, I think she was such a genuine character. I hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading xx**


	42. Chapter Forty-Two

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Guest - That's why Damon said, "We both know you're much more than that" because they're together, yes, but they don't have a title. Don't worry, they're gonna have a talk (in about the first seconds of this new chapter) about they're relationship. It's more of a confusion on Klary's end, because they've never discussed their relationship as a couple, it was something that kind of just happened._

 _Guest - I don't picture Klary as someone who is caught up in fashion, say like how Caroline is. Klary dresses the way she wants to but no, I wouldn't call her a fashionista. There's an outfit on my Polyvore (rubyfiction) which basically is her everyday outfit if you're interested._

 _Vdwdtw0809 - Damon and Klary will be together this season (season two) but there will be bumps along the way. Season four will be when they're relationship is straight-up undeniable! But I'm playing for season three to be a bit rocky for them, because Klary will be going through a huge change and it'll take a huge toll on her mentally and emotionally. I know you commented on chapter fourteen, so you still have the end of season one and the beginning of season two to read. Also, no, Klary won't be put into a coma like Elena is on the show. I'm still figuring out how I'm going to plan that because all of that greatly affects the plot of season eight. Right now I'm just trying to figure out how to incorporate everything._

* * *

DADDY ISSUES

"Good morning" I hear Damon mumble into my ear. My back was pressed against his front as we cuddled, and as he spoke, his grip tightened slightly.

"G'morning" I reply back, the tiredness in my voice spoke for itself.

"I've been thinking about last night" Damon states and this immediately wakes me up.

I let out a soft, "Oh?".

Damon's arm around me tightens and pulls me flush against his chest. "You said that you were my friend" he says and I realise that he didn't want to talk about Rose, but rather us.

Shifting around in his arms, I face him. "You are my friend" I state and then continue, "And you're also the man I'm in love with. Which is enough for me, I don't want to rush you in your feelings".

Damon's eyes sparkle with something I don't recognize before he tells me, "My feelings are that I want you", kiss, "to be mine", kiss, "forever".

"Forever is a very long time" I say softly before joking, "You might tire of me".

Shaking his head, Damon smirks, "Never". Smiling up at him, it's my turn to kiss him. Damon, takes this as a means to run his hand from my back and down behind my thigh in a means to pull it over his own. I use this as an advantage to push myself up, and straddle his waist as we continue our morning make-out. One of Damon's hands was locked in my hair, whilst the other had a grip on my hip as a way to keep me as close to him as possible. Pulling away I smile down at him as I trail my finger down his bare chest before leaning back down and pressing my lips against his neck and back up to his lips. However, at the precise time Damon tries to remove my t-shirt, which is actually his, my hunger sets in and my stomach growls. The two of us laugh into the kiss and as I pull back Damon smirks, "Ah. The human needs food".

I lean down and kiss him once more before pulling back to nod, "Yeap. And coffee. Lots of it".

•••

After getting dressed in my own clothes, Damon and I walk downstairs hand-in-hand. As we get to the kitchen, my mouth drops. "What the hell?" John and I both exclaim at each other.

"Why are you here?" I ask him with disdain and then look at Elena who's sat at the kitchen table as she ignores my glare.

"Why are you two holding hands?" John asks me with disgust.

"Oh let's not do the whole father-daughter thing" I snark before turning to Damon, "Do you want some coffee?" but then I cast my eyes at John before adding, "Or maybe alcohol?".

Damon chuckles at my tone before pressing a kiss against the side of my head, "Coffee's good".

John groans, "Could you not do that in front of me".

Walking away from Damon to make us coffee I reply, "Well it's my home, so yes I can ". As I turn the machine on I turn back to John, "But seriously, why are you here?".

"I'm here to protect you and Elena. That's all I can say for the moment" John replies.

I scoff, "And why is that all you can say for the moment?".

"I'll tell you more once I'm convinced I can trust you" John replies with a shrug.

Raising my eyebrows I tell him, "Well since that obviously won't happen, you can leave. Please, allow for the door to hit you on your way out" and I hear Damon's chuckle.

Before John can reply, Alaric walks into the room. "Hey Buddy" Damon greets Alaric with an overly enthusiastic smile.

"Damon" Alaric greets back but it's much less happy as he see's John.

"I'm so late" Jenna says as she rushes into the room.

Alaric smiles at her, "That's what you get for hitting the snooze three times!".

"What the hell?" Jenna repeats my earlier words as she also sees John.

"Good morning to you too, Jenna. Alaric" John replies.

Jenna looks at me, "It's okay I'm confused, right? Because we were not expecting you, like ever".

I mumble, "We weren't".

"Well, I got in late last night. Elena let me in" John says and I once again, glare at my sister.

Alaric, looking uncomfortable says, "You know, I'm uh, probably just gonna take off" before kissing Jenna on her cheek and leaving.

"I'm still confused" Jenna says.

"I decided to come back and stay for a while" John tells her simply but Jenna shakes her head.

"No, you're not" she tells him.

Arrogantly, John replies "Actually, you can't stop me from living here".

"Actually I can, as legal guardian" Jenna replies and I smirk at her.

John looks amused, "Yeah about that, Elena? Klary? Do either of you want to explain the situation or would you like to do the honours?".

"Okay, what's going on?" Jenna asks confused as she watches mine and Elena's face drop.

I can see Damon's jaw lock, and he looks as if he's restraining himself from snapping John's neck. Honestly, I wouldn't be that upset if he did. Elena looks at me and then to our Aunt, "I'm sorry Jenna. We should have told you earlier, but-"

John cuts her off, "I'm the girl's' biological father. There, now you know".

Before he leaves I call out, "Except the lawyers don't, right? Meaning, Jenna is still our legal guardian and you have no say over that. If you actually think that you can come into our home and treat Jenna like this, then you're wrong. So please, refrain yourself from trying to use the whole 'Father' thing as your ammo" I say angrily before leaving John shocked and walking back into my room. I don't have to turn around to know that Damon is right behind me. Damon closes my bedroom and I begin to ramble, "Can you believe the nerve of that man? Thinking that he can just come into our lives whenever he pleases? And to treat Jenna like that".

Damon just nods, "John's a dick".

"Yeah, you can say that again" I mutter irritated.

Suddenly, I feel arms enclose themselves around my front as Damon embraces me from behind. "So much for a no-dram day, huh?" Damon asks me and I nod as I lean back into his embrace.

"So much" I repeat.

•••

After an hour or so, Damon and I headed back downstairs where Elena was still sat by herself. "Where's John?" Damon asks her.

"He's not here, he left. I don't know where, but now Jenna knows the truth and she also left" Elena says with a sigh and I feel horrible for not telling her.

"How is she?" I ask my sister as I gnaw on my bottom lip.

"She's okay, I mean her heads spinning but she's alright with it. I think" Elena answers.

Damon looks at her, "Did he say what he was doing here?".

Elena shakes her head, "No. You know, Stefan thinks that he's telling the truth about wanting to help me".

"Do you believe him?" Damon asks.

Elena shakes her head, "No. I don't believe him for a second".

"Me neither" Damon agrees with her.

I sigh, "So what are we gonna do?".

Damon shrugs, "Kill him".

"Damon…" Elena trails off.

"I'm joking" Damon replies but as I raise my eyebrows at him he continues, "Okay, I'm a little serious".

"Damon!" my sister shrieks at him.

"Elena!" I mock her shrieking and she glares at me but I can hear Damon chuckle under his breath.

"I'm not gonna hurt him, Elena. I'm the good guy now, remember?" Damon tells her.

I look at him, "What does that mean?",

"I'm gonna have a civil conversation with your father" he shrugs.

"Then we're coming with you" I tell Damon, leaving no room for an argument and reluctantly he agrees.

•••

Our first stop was the Grill and lucky for us, that's exactly where John was, sat with Jenna and Alaric. I turn to Damon, "We only need answers, please don't do anything stupid".

Damon smirks, "Yeah but stupid is so much more fun".

"I mean it, let's try and keep it together. No ripping heads from their bodies, okay?" I tell him.

"We're in public, I'm not that stupid" he says with a wink before walking in John's direction. Elena and I follow behind him as we meet them. "John, buddy, how have you been? We didn't get to chat earlier" Damon greets him and I refrain myself from rolling my eyes at the use of the term 'buddy'.

John looks at him, "I've been alright, Damon. It's good to see you again".

•••

Elena and I left Damon to talk with John alone, frankly, we just didn't feel like being around John. Sighing, I turn to Elena, "Can you believe he has the audacity to just show up whenever he wants".

"I know" Elena nods as she agrees with me. "I think he's in town because Stefan was looking for Isobel" Elena tells me and my eyes widen.

"Why was he searching for Isobel again?" I question.

Elena shrugs, "Because he believes what Katherine told him about Isobel being able to help, but I guess she sent John".

"This whole ordeal is insane" I say and then it's quiet for a bit.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elena asks me and at my confused expression she continues as she whispers, "About the whole 'Guardian' thing".

I sigh, "I don't know, maybe because I don't really know if I believe in it. Maybe it's just a ruse for me to go through with the sacrifice and not be scared. I mean, Angels? Do you actually think Angels exit? And I'm supposed to be one?".

"Honestly, if any one of us was destined to be an Angel, it would be you" Elena comments and I smile at her. "I know you don't agree with my deal with Elijah and going through with the sacrifice but thank you, for being on my side" Elena tells me.

"No I don't, but Elena, I'm not going to let you die. We're going to find a way to have you survive this. I'm sure Bonnie can find a spell, or maybe Elijah will change his mind but either way, you're not gonna die. Not on my watch" I tell her with conviction. As Elena opens her mouth, she closes it back up again as she watches something behind me. "What are you looking at?" I question her but she ignores me so I turn my head and watch as some blonde lady introduces herself to Damon. Apparently, I have the trait of jealousy because as I watch her get touchy with my man, I can feel my blood begin to boil. "Who the hell is she?" I demand but Elena just shrugs. Standing up, I begin to make my way over to them and I can vaguely hear Elena telling me to stop.

"I know you. The news lady" Damon says to the woman and I halt in my steps as I watch what happens.

"Yeah, Andie Star. Nice to meet you. Can I buy you a drink, Damon?" this woman, Andie, flirts.

Damon holds his cup up to show her he already has one, "My glass is all full, Andie. Thank you" and then he turns around and walks over to me.

"You totally blew her off" I comment as he stands in front of me and wraps an arm around my back.

"Mm, I could practically smell the jealousy oozing from you" Damon tells me a smirk.

Scoffing I deny, "I so wasn't jealous".

"You were. But I like it, makes me know I'm not the only one" Damon shrugs and I smile at this.

"You get jealous?" I question.

"Of course, you're mine" is his simple response. At this reassurance, I lean in to kiss Damon before I hear someone clear their throat.

Pulling away, I see Elena, "What's up?".

"Stefan just rang, we need to talk somewhere more private" Elena says and Damon and I nod before following her in the direction of the rest room.

"What's going on?" Damon asks her.

"Tyler knows about what happened to Mason, he told the werewolves and now they want more revenge. But that's not the worst part" Elena pauses, "They've taken Caroline".

"Why am I just finding out about this now?" Damon demands.

"Stefan was worried that you-" Elena gets cut off.

"That I'll what? That I'd kill him? Of course, it's what's needs to happen" Damon says and I shake my head.

"No Damon, not Tyler. Do whatever you have to do to get Caroline back but just leave Tyler out of it, okay?" I say to him.

Damon rolls his eyes, "Why? He's a werewolf, he needs to die and I'm willing to kill him, it's a win-win" and then he tries to leave but I catch his arm.

"Damon, please. Too many people are dead, Tyler is not going to be another name added to the list" I plead with him.

"Why are you doing that?" Damon asks me.

Confused I reply, "Doing what?".

"Assuming that I'll play the good guy because it's you who's asking" Damon says and I can't help but be a little taken back.

"I'm not assuming that. But people don't have to die because it makes things easier for you. Damon, I'm not saying to be the good guy, I'm saying to be the better man" I say softly but before he can reply, John walks in.

"Do you mind?" Damon says to him.

John ignores him, "What's going on?".

"Nothing" I tell him curtly.

"It doesn't look like nothing" John comments.

Damon rolls his eyes, "Well guess what John, trust works both ways. Get out".

Annoyed, Elena speaks up, "We don't have time for this. We need to get Caroline back".

"We don't need to do anything. I'll take care of it" Damon tells us and then turns to John, "First Dad duty, ground your daughters. Keep them here" and before Elena and I can argue, he leaves.

"We're coming with you!" I shout out before Elena and I start to leave.

"No, no, no, no, no" John disagrees as he races to block our exit. "I'm with Damon on this, you're not going anywhere. Just tell me what's going on" John tries.

"You can't tell us what to do" I reply.

"Yes, I can. Do you want to know why? Because I'm here to make sure you stay safe" John tells us and I scoff.

"Right, look, don't worry. I've got that covered" I say before trying to walk around him but he grabs my arm.

"Are you talking about the deal you two made with Elijah? Do you really think he's gonna keep his promise to you? Putting your faith in him is a dumb move" John replies.

"Are you saying I should put my faith in you? After everything that you did to Damon and Stefan?" I question in disbelief.

John nods, "We've had our differences, and I've made mistakes, but the three of us, we're family".

At that comment, I look at him in disgust, "You don't get to use that word. That word is off-limits to you!".

John sighs, "Fine, but it doesn't change the facts".

"You're right. Facts are facts, so listen up. You may be our Father, but we are never going to be your daughters. You got that?" I spit out before taking Elena's hand and leaving the Grill.

•••

Unfortunately, we were too late and had no clue where Damon and Stefan were. So, Elena and I were at home by ourselves as we waited for the news on Caroline. We hadn't heard anything from Stefan or Damon but all we could do was sit like waiting ducks. Elena was sat at the kitchen counter and I was grabbing us out some bottles of water to drink and as I shut the door, John was there. "I'm sorry about earlier" he apologises but I shake my head.

"Enough already, I don't want you here. I don't know how I can make that any more clear" I tell him before walking over to my sister.

"I didn't come here to fight with you" John says.

I nod, "Yeah we know, you're here to protect us. Well, get in line".

"I thought the two of you would want these. It was your mother's" John says as he hands us over a set of matching silver rings with a beautiful selenite stone at its centre.

"Isobel?" Elena questions.

"No, your mother, Miranda. I remember her wearing them when she was young. I found it in a box with some things that your dad left me. It's yours now" John says as Elena and I look over at the ring and I feel my heart clench in my chest as I remember my Mum. John continues, "Miranda and Grayson were your parents, and I know I'm nothing to either of you. You have no reason to believe me or trust me. I've done many horrible things, but when you lost your parents, I lost my brother, my family. I lost my way. I know that I probably won't ever make things right with either of you, but I'm gonna do everything I can to protect you and protect this family" and without another word, John leaves. Elena and I look at each other, both with tears in our eyes before we hear the front door open.

Immediately, Elena runs into Stefan's arms and I with Damon. "Thank god you're okay" I mumble into his neck as we embrace. Damon kisses the side of my head reassuringly.

Pulling away, Damon still has his arm around my waist as we keep our embrace intact and Stefan and Elena mirror us. "Are you okay?" I ask Stefan who nods.

"I'm fine" he replies with a smile to assure me.

"Did you hear that? I don't believe him, I just don't" Elena rambles and I watch Stefan rub his hand up and down her back to comfort her.

Looking at Damon I ask, "What happened tonight? How's Caroline?".

Stefan, however, is the one to answer, "Actually, we could use your help".

•••

Stefan and Damon had picked up Bonnie, and us girls were going over to Caroline's house to lift her spirits. As Stefan walks up first, Elena and Bonnie get out of the car to follow him. I stay behind for a second and lean over the console to reach Damon. "I'm glad you're okay" I tell him before adding, "At the Grill, I just, Damon you need to know that when I ask you not to do something, it's not because I want you to change who you are for me. I just wanted to make that clear".

Damon takes a hold of my hand and strokes the top of it with his thumb, "I know, Angel, I know. I overreacted".

Knowing that's Damon's way of an apology, I smile before leaning in to press my lips against his. Damon's hand comes up against the side of my head as he holds me to him softly. Pulling back I tell him, "I should go to Caroline. I'll see you tomorrow?".

Damon confirms my question, "You'll see me tomorrow".

Then with one last kiss, I get out of the car and make it just in time as Stefan tells Caroline, "I brought some back up".

This is our cue to come into frame, "We're gonna slumber it" Elena tells her as we step inside.

Bonnie nods, "We haven't done it in ages".

"And I brought the Chocolate Fudge Brownie" I tell her which makes her laugh before she begins to cry. The four of us then embrace in a group hug and I remember just how much I missed this.

* * *

 **A/N - Nothing too crazy this chapter, I didn't include Klary being taken because honestly, whilst Klary is strong in her own right, I don't think it'd make sense to put her in the middle of a fight with werewolves, it just didn't seem like a smart move haha. Next chapter, is another story though. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading xx**


	43. Chapter Forty-Three

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Guest - I guess you'll just have to read this chapter and find out (spoiler: Klary is badass)._

 _Guest - Klary will help in the saving, yes!_

 _Princess1 - Yes! That will be a scene that happens and it'll be heartbreaking._

 _DarkShipsSailsHere - There is more jealous!Klary in this chapter and next season there will be a lot of jealous!Damon, so be prepared for that! haha_

* * *

CRYING WOLF

The annoying sound of a cell phone goes off, which has all four of us girls groan before a thud hits the floor. "Go away" I hear Caroline complain.

"Hello" I hear Elena's voice from below and I guess that thud was Caroline pushing my sister out of her bed.

Bonnie hushes her "Shh" and I groan myself as my eyes adjust to the light.

"Elena!" I moan in annoyance since now I'm being interrupted from my sleep. I can vaguely hear Elena's muffled voice over the phone, but thankfully it's quiet enough for the girls and me to fall back asleep.

•••

"I can't believe you two get to have a romantic getaway to our parent's cabin whilst I'm stuck here" I complain. Stefan had planned for him and Elena to have a relaxed weekend away from all of the drama here in Mystic Falls.

Elena looks at me sympathetically, "You know you're welcome to come".

I sigh, "No. You and Stefan need this after everything that's happened. I'm just jealous you get to go to the lake house".

"It's gonna be so weird to go back there" Elena says softly and I agree with her as we walk down the stairs.

Stefan smiles at us, but more-so at Elena, "Ready for our romantic weekend?" he asks her.

Elena smiles, "Beyond ready" she replies before turning to me, "Are you sure you're alright here by yourself?".

I give Elena an encouraging smile, "I'll be fine, I have Damon to keep me company. You two go, have fun" and as Elena goes to speak again I cut her off, "If you keep trying to convince me to come, John will show up and play over-protective Father".

Elena embraces me before pulling away, "Okay".

"Do everything I would do" I joke to the two of them before heading upstairs. As soon as I walked into my room, my phone immediately begins ringing. Noticing Damon's name flash up I can't help but smile before answering, "Hey you".

"Are you busy today?" Damon asks me, his voice almost sounding too sweet.

"No, Elena and Stefan just left for the lakehouse so I'm officially alone" I tell him.

I hear Damon hum before saying, "Good, then how would you, Miss Gilbert, like to accompany me to the Historical Society Tea Party?".

"I would love to accompany you, Mr Salvatore" I reply in the same posh tone.

"Good, because I'm here already" Damon says and as he does I hear the doorbell ring.

I giggle as I hang up and walk downstairs to open the door, but when I open it, there's no one there. "You're right behind me aren't you?" I question with a smile before I feel someone hold my hand and twirl me around.

"Surprise" Damon smirks before leaning down to kiss me.

Pulling away I look at his smart casual attire before looking down at my loungewear. "I'm gonna go change" I tell him before heading upstairs.

"Great, I'll join you" Damon suggests and I chuckle at his suggestive tone.

As we reach my room, I begin to find an appropriate outfit to wear. "Now, why are we going to this thing?" I ask Damon as I change out of my clothes and am left in my underwear.

"Oh you know, it's been awhile since I've had good tea and finger food" Damon replies and at that, I turn and place my hands on my hips with raised eyebrows.

Damon's eyes hungrily travel over my body and I can feel myself blush, but as he begins to walk over to me I put one of my hands up. "Don't think you can distract me, Salvatore. What's the real reason?" I question and Damon sighs.

"I thought we could go mingle" Damon continues with his inconspicuous suggestions.

Tilting my head to the side I say, "You hate mingling".

"I'm turning over new leaves" he says as he places his hands on my bare hips.

"You're acting very suspicious" I say but Damon just shrugs before leaning down to trail kisses along my neck. For a moment it distracts me before a thought comes to my mind and I remember when Jenna mentioned Elijah being a part of the Historical Society. Placing my hand on Damon's chest I gently push him back. Damon looks at me with a frown but I ignore it as I question, "This has something to do with Elijah, doesn't it?".

Damon groans and takes his hands off my hips, "Perhaps" he says before falling backwards onto my bed.

"And you couldn't just tell me this because…" I trail off expecting an answer.

"Because you'll worry that I'll get myself into trouble when all I'm going to do is introduce myself" he replies as he sits up on my bed.

"You're just going to introduce yourself?" I ask hesitantly and Damon nods which makes me scoff, "You never just 'introduce yourself', you intimidate and threaten".

"Is that not the same thing?" Damon asks with a smirk and I can't help the giggle that escapes me. Walking over, I stand between his legs and his hand's rest around the backs of my thighs.

"Then you should probably know that he's going by the pseudonym 'Elijah Smith', whilst pretending to be some history buff writing a book" I inform him.

Damon sounds unimpressed, "Smith? He's using Smith?".

I nod, "Yep" and then I pay attention to Damon's expression as he looks off into the distance as if analysing something. "What is it?" I ask him.

His eyes snap back to mine, "Hm? Oh, nothing. Now come on, the party starts in half an hour and you're not even ready". Knowing this is his way to having me focus my attention on something else, I pretend to let it go as I turn around and head back to my wardrobe to start getting ready.

•••

Damon and I walk inside the Lockwood Mansion but I couldn't help fidgeting with my skirt. Skirts aren't typically my thing, but I thought for this tea party I would. "Calm down, you look beautiful" Damon whispers into my ear and I smile at him gratefully before he takes my hand in his.

We're only a few steps into the Lockwood's Mansion before we're greeted by my aunt. "Jenna, hi" I greet her warmly. I hadn't spoken to her since John had dropped the big bombshell yesterday.

"Hi, Klary" she greets me just as warmly and I feel myself relax as I hope that she's not upset with me anymore. "What are you two doing here?" Jenna asks us.

"Just here to mingle" Damon tells her with a sweet smile but Jenna knows he's not telling the whole truth but she lets it go.

"Jenna, there you are" a new voice speaks up and I notice it's the woman from the bar the other day, Andie. I resist the urge to roll my eyes as I watch her eyes roam over Damon.

"Hey, Andie. Damon and Klary this is Andie" Jenna introduces her.

Andie smirks, "Oh I've already met Damon".

Jenna looks surprised, "You have?".

"At the Grill yesterday" Andie continues and Damon squeezes my hand as he notices my annoyance.

Damon smiles politely, "Did we? I'm sorry, I can't remember" he says and I watch as Andie's face drops and the frown that appears as she looks down at mine and Damon's intertwined hands. "If you'll excuse us" Damon says to the two of them before we walk off in the direction of Carol Lockwood and Elijah. As we walk over, I can't help but fall a little bit more in love with Damon in that moment.

"Damon" Carol greets him with a smile.

"Carol" he greets back with a smile to match.

"What a surprise" she adds before the two of them exchange a kiss on the cheek when she pulls back and turns to me.

"Klary, darling, how are you?" she greets me sweetly as she embraces me but I know Carol Lockwood well enough to know that she wants the gossip on Damon and me.

Returning her hug I smile as we pull back, "Hi Mrs Lockwood. I'm well thank you, how are you?".

"I'm wonderful" Carol replies before she adds, "Are the two of you together?".

 _Knew it._ Before I answer, Damon does for me as he slithers his arm around my waist. "Yes, we are" he tells her with a bright smile and I know it's real from the glimmer in his eyes.

Then, Carol realises that Elijah is stood next to her with an amused expression on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry. Elijah, I would like you to meet Damon Salvatore. His family is one of Mystic Falls' founding families" Carol introduces the two of them.

"Such a pleasure to meet you" Damon says and if you weren't aware of our history, you would think his tone is sincere.

Elijah smiles, "No. Pleasure's mine" and the two of them shake hands before turning to me. "Klary, nice to see you again" the older vampire greets me with a smile.

I force a smile on my face, "It's nice to see you as well, Elijah".

•••

Somehow I found myself at the table of food, bored out of my mind as I wonder where Damon had wondered off to. "Klary, isn't it?" I hear Andie's voice.

Turning around I plaster a fake smile on my lips, "Yes, I am. Hello".

"I'm Andie" she greets me and I nod but don't continue, trying to get the point across that I don't really want to talk to her. Andie, however, doesn't realise this and continues, "So, you're with Damon Salvatore?".

My eyes almost widen before I nod, "Yes".

"What's the story? Are you two dating?" she continues her questions and I guess it's the reporter in her.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, we're together" I tell her.

Andie laughs, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry. I'm just confused, I mean don't you think you're a little too young for him?".

At this, my eyes do widen, "Excuse me?".

"I mean, the two of you, it isn't a real relationship, isn't it? I mean a man like him, needs to be with a woman" Andie shrugs and I raise my eyebrows.

"And you think you could be that woman?" I question and Andie just shrugs as her expression is smug. I tilt my head slightly before saying, "Sorry, but I don't think you're his type. I mean, don't you think you're a little too old for him?" and at her shocked expression, I smirk as I leave her standing there whilst I make my way over to Alaric.

"What's up with you?" I question him as I notice the irritated expression he wears.

"You're uncle's a dick" Alaric replies bluntly and I snort.

Agreeing I say, "Yeah he is. Whatever he said to you, don't listen to him. John's only happy when everyone around him is miserable" and Alaric nods. "Hey, have you seen Damon?" I ask him but before he replies, I notice Elijah walking out of a room, adjusting his tie with a look of irritation on his face. "Nevermind" I mutter to Alaric before heading in that direction. Just as I'm about to walk in, Damon walks out but I catch his arm and bring him back into the room. "What did you do?" I question him.

Damon rolls his eyes, "Why do you assume I did something?" and at this, I raise my eyebrows in disbelief so Damon continues, "Alright, fine. I asked him what he was doing here, he told me it was none of my business, so I told him that wasn't good enough and then he stabbed me with a pencil".

I can't help the giggle that escapes my mouth, "You just can't help yourself, can you?".

Damon smirks, "I'm working on it" and I roll my eyes playfully.

"I'm sure you are" I reply as if I believe him.

"You wanna go home?" Damon asks.

Eagerly I reply, "Please" and at that, Damon's arm falls around my shoulders and we leave.

•••

After Damon dropped me off at home, I had changed out of the skirt and opted for jeans. Apparently, no one else was home yet so I had the house all to my house for once. However, I had only been home for an hour before the doorbell rang. Walking downstairs, I'm surprised when I see who's on the other side. "Tyler? Hey" I greet with a smile before adding, "What are you doing here?".

Before Tyler can reply, a man whom I've never seen before comes into frame. "I'm sorry Klary" is all Tyler says before the man rushes behind me and holds a cloth to my mouth. I kick against the man but it's not useful as it's caught me completely off guard. The last thing I see before my mind goes black is the look of guilt on Tyler's face.

•••

As I feel myself come to, I realise I'm laid out in the back of a pick-up truck. My vision is cloudy and I realise it's dark out. Pushing myself up into a sitting position, I look out the window and recognize where I am. _Am I at the lakehouse? Why would they…_ "Elena" I breathe out as I try and open the door, only it's locked. I try all the doors on the car but when I realise that's not working, I lay back and place my foot up to the window. As hard as I can, I hit the window with my foot a couple of times before smashing it. Relieved, I kick more of the glass so it's safe enough to climb through and once I do, I quickly and quietly begin making my way to the light of the lakehouse. The closer I get, the sound of muffled voices gets closer. I can vaguely make out the two voices as Stefan and Tyler's, so, I look around for anything I can use as a weapon and lucky for me, there is a plank of wood on the floor. Picking it up, I begin making my way over to where I see two shadowy figures.

"I can't let you break the curse" I hear Tyler say.

"You know about the curse?" Stefan questions before groaning in pain.

"You're liars, all of you" Tyler yells.

Stefan tries, "No. I swear to you, we don't want to break the curse, Tyler. We don't want to do that".

Shockingly Tyler replies, "Oh yeah? But I do" and then I hear a gunshot. "I can't be like this forever!" Tyler exclaims.

"Tyler, I'm just trying to save Elena and Klary" Stefan tells him.

"They'll be fine!" Tyler replies with conviction.

It's silent for a moment before Stefan replies, "They didn't tell you that part, did they? Who are the liars now?" and at this moment, I sneak up next to the door,

"Tell me what?" Tyler asks confused.

"In order to break the curse, Elena and Klary have to die" Stefan tells him. I watch as Tyler lowers the gun, and I take this opportunity to rush in and hit him over the head with the plank of wood. Which thankfully, catches him off guard and drop to the floor, but not before hitting his head against a tool table.

Dropping the plank of wood, I rush over to Stefan "Are you alright?" I ask worriedly.

"There's a wooden bullet in my leg and one piercing my heart" he tells me as he groans and I nod before reaching in his leg and pulling it out. Stefan groans in pain as I pull out the one that piercing his heart.

"There you go, all better" I tell him gently before standing up.

"How come I didn't hear you sneak up?" Stefan questions confused.

I shrug, "Guess all those spy movies come in handy sometimes" I joke before I turn to him, "There's another werewolf here".

Stefan nods, "Yeah I know, we have to find Elena".

Before we walk out, I rush over and look through the tool table where I know my Dad kept a bunch of random utensils. When I find what I'm looking for, I show it to Stefan who nods. I hold the knife behind my back and silently walk to hide behind the staircase, out of view. Hearing footsteps begin to make their way down the stairs. I watch as the man who attacked me earlier come right into my sight. He stops for a moment as he looks around before walking straight forward into another bedroom. Standing up, I quickly run to the opposite side of where I am and hold the knife close to my chest. As soon as I hear footsteps close to me, I jump out of my hiding place and stab the knife into the side of his neck where it meets his shoulder. The man groans in pain as he immediately drops to the floor. I hear the front door open and watch Elena rush out of the house as Stefan runs in and stands in front of the werewolf before plunging his hand into the man's chest and ripping out his heart. I breathe a sigh of relief as Stefan turns to me, I nod at him to let him know I'm alright and he nods before running over to Elena and embracing her.

"You're okay, you're okay" he repeats over and over.

The three of us stand outside before we hear noises coming from the bushes. Looking up I see Tyler. "Tyler?" Elena questions but Tyler just looks at me with guilt and sadness.

"I didn't know what they were going to do, I didn't know, I just, I don't want to be like this anymore" Tyler tells us as his voice breaks. Something in me knows that Tyler is telling the truth, and with a glance back to Elena, I walk over to Tyler. "Klare, I'm so sorry. I promise. I'm so sorry" he cries into me as I embrace him.

"I know, it's okay" I mumble back as I comfort him.

•••

I was sat on the lounge with Elena and Stefan when I hear a knock at the door. Walking over to open the door, I smile when I'm greeted with Damon. "What are you doing here?" I question as I hug him.

"How else do you think you're getting home?" Damon asks with a smirk.

"Thank god, let's go. I can't take another minute of them two" I jokingly complain as I look back to Stefan and Elena who are cuddled up on the couch.

Damon chuckles, "You go wait in the car, I need to talk with Stefan".

Nodding, I turn to Elena and Stefan "I'll see you two when you're home. Hopefully, there are no more surprises".

"Bye Klary" Elena says softly and Stefan repeats her words.

Waving at them, I turn and get into Damon's car as I wait for him. A few minutes later, the driver's side door opens. "So, you stabbed a guy in the throat? Brutal" Damon comments as he starts the engine.

"Eh, he deserved it" I tell Damon who laughs.

"See, this is how I know you're the one" Damon replies and I smile at him before focusing back onto the road.

•••

The rest of the ride is silent before we pull up at the front of my house. "Alright, out with it" I say to Damon.

Damon looks surprised, "Out with what?".

"I've been pretending not to notice that you're full of secrets today, so spill them" I say as I look at him and cross my arms.

"Do you want the one where I got tortured by werewolves or the one where John gave me a weapon that can kill Elijah?" Damon tells me and my eyes widen.

"What?" I yell loud enough to make Damon flinch, "What the hell do you mean you were tortured by werewolves, why didn't you call me, Damon what happened?".

"Unfortunately, I think you were in your own werewolf mess to worry about me. Anyways, it wasn't a big deal" Damon acts nonchalant.

"Not a big deal? Are you serious? Damon, you could have been killed!" I continue with my yelling.

"But I'm not" Damon says cheekily but at my glare, his smirk drops. "Elijah dropped by the last minute before they could do any real damage".

Confused I ask, "Wait, Elijah saved you?".

Damon nods, "Something like that. Apparently, since I'm involved in your little deal then I'm protected".

"So let me get this straight, Elijah saved your life but you have a weapon that could possibly kill him? I don't think that's how you show appreciation, Damon" I scold him.

Damon gives me his sweetest smile, "Well, I'm going to see Katherine tomorrow and try and find out if it's real or not so that yes, possibly I can kill him".

I shake my head, "I can't believe you".

"Hey, you're the one who said if we can find another option then you'll agree to it. Well surprise, here's your new option" Damon says and I just roll my eyes.

"Look, it's late, can we talk about this tomorrow?" I question and Damon nods. Leaning over, I kiss Damon, who's hand finds its way into my hair as he deepens the kiss. Pulling away I smile softly, "You know, you could come in".

Damon smirks as he brushes his thumb over my bottom lip. "Oh, can I?" he questions and I nod before gently placing a kiss on his thumb. The two of us get out of his car before quietly making our way inside. Once we make it to the bedroom, we find ourselves lost in each other in a world of passion.

* * *

 **A/N - I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for reading xx**

 **P.S. If you're interested, I have a new outfit up on my Polyvore (rubyfiction) for what Klary wears to the Historical Society Tea Party**


	44. Chapter Forty-Four

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Guest - I believe Klaus is going to be very confused when he realises what Klary has become._

 _Hope10 - Yes! We have the 60's dance coming up in a few more chapters so there will be more Darissa dance scenes!_

 _Princess1 - I haven't written that chapter yet, but I don't think there will be (unless you have something specific in mind you want to know?)._

 _Emily - There may be a little Damon/Klary/Klaus love triangle coming up in season three as well as a bit of Elena drama!_

* * *

THE DINNER PARTY

Waking up the next morning, I can faintly hear Damon's voice echoing through my room from the bathroom. I groan as I sit up and rub my eyes in confusion before I hear him say, "Yes Stefan, I've become you. How tragic for the both of us. Got to run. I've got a murder to plan, busy day" before walking into the room with his phone is his hand.

"Murder plan?" I question him with my groggy voice.

Damon nods before getting back into my bed with me and placing a kiss to the side of my forehead. "I have to execute the perfect plan in order to kill Elijah" he answers me simply.

Shaking my head I mutter, "You're insufferable".

Suddenly, Damon's voice has dropped, "There's something you need to know".

"What?" I ask him confused by his tone.

"Tyler Lockwood ran away from home last night. Sheriff Forbes rang me before Stefan and told me the news" Damon informs me and my eyes widen.

"He ran away from home? Why? We need to find him, Damon. What if he left with one of those werewolves? He isn't safe with them, Damon-" I ramble but he cuts me off by putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Tyler will be fine, he's just having his Eat, Pray, Love moment" Damon tries to comfort me.

"If you hear anything about him…" I trail off and Damon nods.

"You'll be the first to know" he reassures me and I breathe a sigh of relief.

Slowly, Damon leans down to press a kiss against my lips and to tease him, I frown and say "You have morning breath".

Damon raises an eyebrow at me as he looks almost offended, "Vampires don't get morning breath".

I laugh at his serious tone before tapping his chest with my hands, "Shower, let's go". At this, Damon's expression is one of a child who just won the last candy.

"With pleasure" he smirks before scooping me up into his arms and carrying me into my bathroom. I'm sure you can hear my laugh echoing throughout the entire house.

•••

After the very long shower I took with Damon, _which was much more than just cleaning up,_ I was sitting down at the breakfast table with Damon when Jenna walks into the kitchen. "Hey, Jenna" I greet her with a smile.

Jenna returns it, "Hi Klare, hello Damon".

Damon smirks at her, "Good morning Jenna".

"So, should I start charging you for board money considering you spend most of your nights here?" Jenna teases Damon as she grabs an apple out of the fridge.

Before Damon can open his mouth, his phone rings and he sends an apologetic expression towards us before walking off into the next room. Turning to Jenna I ask, "You don't mind that Damon's been staying over a lot, do you?".

Jenna shakes her head, "I may have had my doubts about him, Klare but he's good for you. I haven't seen you this happy since before…" she trails off softly and I offer her a small smile.

"I'm happy, Jenna. Really happy" I tell her but before the moment can get any sappier I question her, "So what are your plans for the day?".

"I'm meeting Elijah at the Old Fell property to take him on a tour of all the historical sights in Mystic Falls" Jenna informs me and at the mention of the original vampire, I feel a chill run down my spine.

"Elijah?" I question and Jenna nods, so I add "Why?".

"Uh, he asked me too and he seems nice so I thought why not. Plus if I didn't, Mrs Lockwood would kill me" Jenna says with a laugh and I force a smile. As Damon comes back into the room with an intense expression, Jenna grabs her bag and begins to leave. "Bye, you two" Jenna says before leaving the room and once I hear the front door shut I panic.

"Did you hear her? Elijah asked her to show him around the town, why?" I ramble before standing up out of my seat and running my hand through my hair.

Damon nods, "Alaric just told me. Don't worry, he's going to meet them there, Jenna's safe" and at that, I feel somewhat comforted.

"God, it's just one disaster after the next" I complain as Damon's arm embrace me and I feel him nod.

"Alaric's gonna meet us at the Grill later" Damon informs me and I pull back just enough to make eye contact with him.

Raising an eyebrow I question, "We're going to the Grill?".

"Yep. Considering the only thing you have to eat in this house is week old fruit, I thought I'd treat you to a lovely meal of fries and a burger" Damon smiles at me.

I dramatically place my hand to my heart, "And they say chivalry is dead" which makes Damon and I both laugh before we leave.

•••

I was washing up in the bathroom of the Grill after Damon and I had eaten and when I made my way back to our booth, I noticed a new person was sat across from Damon and as I walked closer, I realised it was Andie. Suddenly, I remember the conversation I had with her yesterday at the tea party and can already feel myself becoming irritated. Her laugh can be heard throughout the restaurant, _I mean talk about being over the top._ Clearing my throat, I sit down in my seat next to Damon, who puts his arm around my shoulder and I feel myself automatically snuggle myself closer to him. "Hi Andie" I greet her with a smile, I mean I can't blame her for the fact that she has an attraction to Damon.

I pretend not to notice Andie's subtle frown before she recovers and says, "Nice to see you, Klary. I hadn't realised you were here as well, I just noticed Damon sitting alone and thought I would come say hi" at my nod, she continues, "Well, my lunch break is just about over. I'll see you two around" and then she leaves.

Turning to Damon I raise my eyebrows, "I think she has a crush on you".

Damon does his little eye thing, "Well, who could blame her".

I laugh before I add, "I also don't think she likes me very much".

"Who cares what she thinks" Damon states.

"I don't, I just don't appreciate her commentary" I say with a shrug but at the tone of my voice, Damon looks confused so I continue, "Yesterday at the tea party I ran into her, she made some off-hand remarks. I mean don't worry, I stood up for myself, it's just upsetting how some women can be. I mean we're supposed to uplift each other not try and scorn them just because you're jealous of who they're dating".

"You would have loved the 60s, female empowerment was all the rage" Damon comments as he smirks.

"Female empowerment is still all the rage" I reply with a smile which has Damon laugh and nod. Before he can reply, we're joined by Alaric.

"I need a drink" is the first thing he says as he sits down and calls over a waiter to get him a drink of bourbon.

"Hey Buddy" Damon greets him but Alaric's expression remains annoyed.

Awkwardly I wave, "Hi Alaric".

"How was your little field trip?" Damon questions with a smirk and Alaric narrows his eyes.

Alaric frowns, "I spent the entire time talking about the history of Mystic Falls and every point I made, that Elijah guy always had some kind of rebuttal".

"So, other than the lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of him?" Damon asks him.

"No, it was boring. Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming" Alaric says bitterly.

Raising an eyebrow I comment, "Someone sounds jealous".

Alaric shakes his head, "I'm not jealous, I'm just annoyed. I mean who does this guy think he is?".

Damon and I share a look before Damon agrees with me, "Yep. Definitely jealous" and then I watch as Damon's expression turns smug and I turn my head in the direction he's looking to see Jenna and Elijah walking into the building. "Ah look, there's Jenna with her new boyfriend" Damon comments and I nudge his side which makes him groan but I just roll my eyes.

"Hey guys" Jenna greets us as her and Elijah walk over.

"So I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today" Damon comments.

Jenna looks slightly confused, "Yeah I guess you could say that".

Then to add to the awkwardness, Alaric says "Well as much as I'd like to continue this, I've got papers to grade".

But before he can leave, Jenna says "Actually, Elijah and I were just talking and I suggested the three of us could have dinner sometime. I know how much you love history Ric and I thought you could really help Elijah with his book".

At Jenna suggestion, I look at Damon confused but he just subtly shrugs his shoulders before saying, "Well I would love to invite myself".

"You would?" I ask suspiciously.

Damon nods as he smiles, "Yep, I'd love to learn more about the history of this town plus I can host it at my house".

It's then I realise, that Damon has realised this could be his opportunity to kill Elijah and I have to hold back from rolling my eyes at him. Jenna nods, "What do you say? Alaric?".

Alaric looks uncomfortable but just nods his head anyways, "Uh, sure. Sounds fun".

It's then that Elijah speaks, "Klary, will you be joining us?".

I can't help but feel a little surprised at Elijah's question and I notice that everyone else is as well. "Umm…" I trail off as I look between Alaric and Damon before focusing back onto Elijah, "Sure, why not?".

"Perfect, then we'll see you all tonight at the Boarding House. Say, six o'clock?" Damon suggests and the others nod in agreement before we all go our separate ways.

•••

"I'm coming with you" I state as I hand Damon an outfit from my wardrobe so that he can give it to Katherine.

Damon shakes his head, "No, you're not".

"Yes, I am" I stand my ground and cross my arms.

"Klary" Damon says annoyed as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Damon" I say in the same tone.

Damon looks at me, "She'll kill you"

"No, she won't" I tell him strongly.

Shaking his head, he says "One visit and now the two of you are best friends".

"Katherine won't hurt me" I try and convince him.

"I said no and that's final" he tries to tell me.

I scoff, "Right and you really think I'm going to listen to you?".

Suddenly, Damon speeds so he's right in front of me. "If you go into the tomb, Katherine could try anything".

"But she won't! Damon, Katherine won't hurt me" I tell him with conviction.

Sighing, Damon replies "And how are you so sure of that?".

I shrug my shoulders, "Maybe a part of me trusts her".

Damon looks at me incredulously, "You're joking. Please tell me you're joking".

"Okay, maybe I don't but I know she won't hurt me" I say.

Knowing I'm not going to give up Damon grumbles, "Fine" and I can't help but smirk a little at my victory.

•••

As we reach the tomb, Damon and I walk inside and are met with the desiccated body of Katherine. I look at Damon in shock, "How are you going to?" I trail off as Damon pulls out a bottle of blood from his jacket and I nod.

Damon walks over to her and waves the bottle of blood under nose before pouring some into her mouth. "Great, drink up. Good girl" he comments before Katherine snatches the bottle and begins to drink. "I've come bearing gifts. I didn't have time to shop but you're lucky my girlfriend has taken a liking to you for some odd reason" Damon says and the glare he throws in my direction doesn't go unnoticed. Turning back to Katherine, her skin is back to normal and Damon comments, "Wow that blood did the trick. You're almost pretty again".

Katherine looks at him annoyed as she stands up, "What is it that you want, Damon?".

"Guess who's back in town? Your old pal, John Gilbert" Damon informs her.

Katherine ignores him at first as she turns to me and picks up the clothes, "Thank god these are your clothes and not your sister's".

"You're welcome, Katherine" I tell her and she just gives me a sweet smile.

As Katherine changes she turns back to Damon, "So why exactly is John Gilbert back?".

Damon shrugs, "Says he loves his daughters and wants to protect them from Elijah and the big, bad Klaus".

"Touching" Katherine says but her tone isn't sincere.

"Yeah, right. He told me this old wives tale about how to kill and Original" Damon continues.

Katherine raises her eyebrows, "And you want to know if it's true. If it was, I wouldn't tell you".

"Now, why not? I mean, you want Elijah and Klaus dead as much as I do" Damon questions her.

Katherine nods. "Klaus, yes. Elijah, no. He's compelled me to stay in here. If he dies, I'm stuck".

Damon shrugs, "Sucks for you".

"Forget it, Damon. Killing Elijah would be a suicide mission. You can't do it" Katherine replies.

"Can so" Damon rebuttals.

"Can't" Katherine adds and I roll my eyes at the both of them.

Damon smirks at her, "Even with a dagger and a little white oak ash?".

At this, Katherine looks at him surprised, "No. Damon, if you kill Elijah, then I'm stuck in here forever" and at her tone, I can tell she's frightened.

Damon picks up on this as well, "You're really scared".

Katherine begins to beg, "Just get me out of here first and then I'll help you. I'll help you kill Elijah or protect Klary and Elena. Whatever you want".

Damon looks at me and then to Katherine, "I get you out of here and your ass is sipping Klaus-free margaritas on some unknown island somewhere. No way".

Katherine shakes her head, "That's not true. I'll stay, Damon, please just don't do it".

"Well, thank you, you've told me everything I need to know" Damon tells her before grabbing my hand.

"I've told you nothing" Katherine tells him confused,

Damon nods, "You have. You have indeed confirmed that it is possible to kill an Original, which I will do tonight. Guess who's coming to dinner?" and my eyes widen before I'm being dragged out of the tomb and I throw Katherine an apologetic look.

Once we get to the car I exclaim, "You're seriously planning to kill Elijah? Damon, you can't".

"I can and I will" Damon says as he starts up the car.

"Come on, Damon. I know you're not stupid, you have to be second guessing this. There's no way in the world that it can be this easy to kill an Original. Can't you wait until Stefan comes back" I try and convince him.

"But tonight is the perfect opportunity" Damon explains but I shake my head.

"No, it's the easiest opportunity. Damon, I have a bad feeling about this. Please, just lay off for a while okay? Elena doesn't even know about the dagger, and what if something happens and no one can help you? Please, tell me that you won't kill him tonight" I beg him but Damon still looks unsure so I continue, "Please, Damon".

Damon sighs, "Okay".

•••

Jenna and I were at the Boarding House, setting up the dining table for this ridiculous dinner party. "So, what's with you and Alaric? The two of you have barely said three sentences to each other without awkward intervals" I comment.

Jenna sighs, "I don't know. I feel like he's hiding something from me, I mean I want it to work but John's been whispering things in my ear".

I scoff, "Maybe don't listen to John. Like I told Alaric the other day, John's only happy when everyone else is miserable. Alaric's good for you, Jenna. And I'm sure whatever it is he's keeping from you, he will tell you. It's only been a few weeks with you two, just give it some time".

Jenna looks at me with a smile, "When did you become all wisdomy?" but I just laugh at her and continue on with setting up the table.

When I hear a groan from Jenna I look at her trying to unscrew the wine cork, "Do you need help?".

Jenna nods, "Yeah, could you go get Alaric for me?".

Putting the last place mat down I nod before walking out to the main room, "Hey Alaric?" I call out for him.

"Yeah?" Alaric answers as he turns around.

"Jenna needs some help with the wine" I tell him and Alaric just nods before leaving Damon and me alone. Walking over to Damon, I wrap my arms around his neck as his go around my waist. "So, is this what it's like to adult?" I joke with him.

Damon nods, "Oh yes, it's all dinner parties and bourbon in the study".

I laugh at his serious tone which makes Damon smile, Thank you".

"For what?" Damon asks softly.

"For listening to me when I told you not to kill Elijah tonight, I know you like to be the badass in charge, so just, thank you" I tell him softly. A look I can't recognise crosses over Damon's face for a second before it's gone and a smile is on his face. Damon doesn't answer me, instead, he just leans down and presses a kiss to my lips.

As we pull apart, the doorbell rings and Damon and I walk out to the entrance of the house where Jenna is opening the door and we see John standing on the other side. "Who invited him?" Jenna asks with obvious disdain in her tone but John just smiles.

"John, what a surprise. Leave" Damon tells him but John just walks inside.

"When Jenna told me she was coming for a dinner party with Elijah, I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games" John says with a smirk and I feel Damon tense next to me.

Thankfully, Alaric walks into the room "There are not going to be any games tonight, John. It's just a friendly dinner party".

John looks at Alaric and then to Damon, "What he said" Damon adds. But I watch as Damon and John share a look which has Alaric and I share our own look of confusion.

•••

Whilst everyone makes aimless conversation, I hear the doorbell ring and suddenly I feel myself become nervous. Damon leaves the room and goes to answer the door, and after a minute I feel myself worry so I walk out to the entrance where Elijah is walking inside. "Ah, Klarissa. You look lovely" Elijah greets me as he takes my hand and places a kiss on the back of it. Unfortunately, I can't help the blush that finds its way on my cheeks but it's more from the fear than it is the complement.

"Thank you, Elijah. How are you?" I respond with a smile.

"I'm well, now, shall we eat?" he responds before walking off in the direction of the dining room and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I look at Damon nervously, before following Elijah's path.

As we all take our seats at the dinner table, Jenna pours Damon a glass of wine as she begins the conversation. "I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town" Jenna informs him.

Damon looks unamused, "Hmm, do tell".

Elijah, with his fake American accent, tells us "Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years, they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution".

"Because they were witches" Jenna adds.

"Yeah, but there's no tangible proof that there were witches in Salem" Alaric adds in the conversation.

Elijah smiles, "Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighbouring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the salt, Klarissa, please?" I look up from my plate and smile before handing Elijah the salt. "Thank you" he says with a smile and I just nod.

"Well, I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society" Jenna suggests as she takes a sip of her wine.

John butts in, "It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me".

Everyone ignores him and Damon asks Elijah, "So, why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?".

"You know, a healthy historian's curiosity, of course" Elijah says but I can feel that he's hiding something.

Damon smiles, "Of course" and I watch as Elijah smiles at Damon, almost nervous.

Elijah turns to me, "Klarissa? Do you have a passion for history as well?".

"Unfortunately, I much prefer the arts but for the sake of Alaric, I'll say yes" I reply and everyone around the table laughs.

"Arts you say? What's your skill of choice?" Elijah asks me and I'm surprised he continues with his questions.

Before I can tell him, Jenna interrupts "Klary is probably the most talented person I know".

I smile at her in thanks before I tell Elijah, "I'm not picky, however, I'm more drawn to painting".

Elijah smiles, "Do you have a favourite movement?".

I nod, "Probably the surrealist movement but also the symbolism movement".

"And which artists from these movements inspire you?" Elijah continues to ask and I'm sort of surprised by how much he wants to know.

"Frida Kahlo and Gustav Klimt are favourites of mine" I tell him and Elijah smiles.

"What a coincidence, me too" he says and I can't help the look of surprise that crosses my features.

"Really?" I question.

Elijah nods, "My mother and father insisted my siblings and I took up art as a pastime". I'm not sure if what Elijah is saying is true, but from the look of longing in his eyes, I choose to believe him and offer him a smile.

"Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle that I've been saving for ages" Damon butts in which takes me out of my talk with Elijah.

Alaric shakes his head, "None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine are my limit" and I laugh at him.

"Then you can all head into the other room while Klary and I clean up" Jenna tells them.

"I'll help you two" John says to us and Jenna and I give him a confused look.

As we all get out of our seats, Elijah says "I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company".

"It's official, I like you" Jenna says with a smile and Elijah laughs before he and Damon leave the room.

Once I finish picking up the plates I hand them to John, "Here you go".

John with a frown, takes them and heads into the kitchen and Alaric walks over, "Here, put me to work".

Jenna just looks at him, "Um, I've got it" before she begins to walk out of the room. Alaric looks at me defeated but I give him a look encouragement which has him sigh.

"Hey, Jenna, wait, are you, are you okay?" Alaric tries with her.

Jenna just nods, "Yeah, fine, Ric" before leaving.

"She'll come around" I try and convince him with a smile.

But before he replies, John walks in, "I suspect this is my fault".

"What did you do now?" Alaric groans.

John smirks, "I merely mentioned that you haven't been completely honest with her about your dead wife".

A look of fire passes itself in Alaric's eyes before he exclaims, "You son of a bitch" and I find myself flinch back at his tone as he grabs John by his shirt.

John looks nervous for a second before he grabs Alaric's wrists and pulls his hands off him, "I've been very clear with you, Ric. I want my ring back" but Alaric just scoffs at him before leaving the room.

John looks at me, "Can you believe Jenna wants to be with a guy like that?".

I roll my eyes at him, "God, you just can't help yourself can you John? All you do is cause trouble because everyone else is getting on with their lives while you're stuck pining after a woman who never even loved you. I get it, I do. You're jealous of Alaric because Isobel chose him, Jenna chose him, hell even your own daughters would choose him over you. You say you want to protect us and that you care for us? Why don't you put as much effort into the relationship you want with us as you do putting it into your hatred for Alaric and the vampires" and with a shake of my head, I leave John alone.

As I walk into the kitchen, I realise no one's in here and before I call out for Jenna, my phone rings. "Stefan? Hey, what's up?".

"Klary, listen to me. Damon can't kill Elijah" Stefan tells me quickly.

"I know, and he told me he's not going to" I tell him confused.

I hear Stefan sigh, "He lied, he is going to. So you need to tell him, that any vampire who uses the dagger to kill an Original will die themselves. Damon cannot use the dagger".

A million emotions pass through me all at once as I realise that Damon was intending to kill Elijah, even though he told me he wouldn't and if he does kill Elijah, then Damon dies as well. "Oh my god" I breathe out.

"You need to tell him, now!" Stefan exclaims and I don't bother to reply before I hang up and run into the next room where Alaric is.

"What's wrong?" Alaric asks but I put my finger to my mouth to quiet him as I pull my phone out and write in my notes. **Stefan just called. If Damon uses the dagger to kill Elijah, it will kill Damon as well.**

Alaric's eyes widen at this and the two of us immediately run into the study where Damon and Elijah are. As we burst through the door, I notice Damon putting the dagger back down as he turns and glares at us. Alaric and I share a look, "Gentlemen, we forgot about dessert" Alaric explains as Damon continues to glare.

I nod, "Yep. Don't want to miss out on Jenna's famous mouse". Turning to Elijah I hold out my arm, "Elijah".

I can feel Damon's eyes burning into me but I ignore him. Elijah smiles, "Miss Gilbert" he responds before placing his arm around mine and we leave the room. "I'm quite surprised" Elijah tells me.

"And why is that?" I question.

"I expected that your boyfriend would have already tried to kill me by now" Elijah explains and I try to not look as worried as I feel.

"Damon is on his best behaviour" I tell him.

Elijah nods, "Good. Because otherwise, our deal is off".

I nod in understanding before we walk back into the dining room, with Damon and Alaric trailing behind us. Letting go of Elijah, I notice the angry look on Damon's face and when Alaric nods at me, I realise that he knows the truth about the dagger. "Sorry, guys, dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually just unwrap food" Jenna tells us before walking back into the kitchen.

The rest of us sit down and I almost squirm from the tension. "Ric, would you do me a favour and grab the other bottle of bourbon from the cabinet? 1972" Damon asks him and Alaric nods before walking over to a random cabinet. Damon continues, "Elijah, did John tell you he's Klary and Elena's uncle-slash-father?".

Elijah nods, "Yes, I'm well aware of that".

"Of course, they hate him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list" Damon shrugs.

John glares at him, "What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how do you intend on killing Klaus?".

Elijah looks amused, "Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Klarissa and Elena. I allow the girls to remain in their house living their lives with their friends as they do as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take them both away from you and you'll never see them again".

At this, I feel a chill run down my spine and I rise from my seat which has all eyes on me. "I'm going to help Jenna" I say but my voice is wobbly and my sentence cracks halfway through.

However, before I leave the room I hear a scream and immediately I turn around to see Alaric plunging the dagger into Elijah. Everyone looks on in shock as his body begins to desiccate. "Oh my god" I breathe out as Alaric pulls the dagger back out and puts it on the table.

"Now, get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert" Alaric says and Damon nods.

•••

After the initial shock of Elijah's death, I'm now overcome with anger at both Damon and Alaric. I'm stood in the living room as Alaric and Damon move Elijah's body to the cellar. When Damon comes back, it's quiet between the two of us before I say, "I can't believe you".

"Elijah needed to die" Damon says with a shrug.

"You lied to me! You told me that you wouldn't do this tonight!" I exclaim in anger.

Damon shakes his head, "I'm not going to apologise because it was the right thing to do".

I scoff, "As if you would apologise for it either way".

"Angel…" he trails off softly as a means to sweeten me up to him but I'm not having it.

"No, Damon. You told me you wouldn't and you did. You lied to me. I can't believe you went behind my back" I continue my rant.

"Like I said, he needed to die. Now we have leverage and we can fight!" Damon exclaims as he walks closer to me.

Shaking my head at him I reply, "We're supposed to fight together. We're supposed to be in this together! You can't lie to me about these things!" before Damon can reply I hold my hand up to stop him. "I'm going to go to the bathroom to freshen up" I say before turning on my heel and walking upstairs.

•••

After cooling down, I was washing my hands in the sink when I heard a noise creak in Damon's room. "Damon? Is that you?" I call out but there's no response. Confused, I go back to washing my hands but before I turn off the tap, I look up and see Elijah standing right behind. Before I can scream out, his hand covers my mouth and he speeds us out of the Boarding House and I pass out from the sudden movement.

•••

As my eyes open, I realise I'm being carried through the woods. "Good, you're awake. Walk" I hear Elijah's cold voice before I feel myself falling to the ground. But before I fall, Elijah holds me upright as he grips my upper arm, hard enough to have me cry out in pain as he continues to pull me along.

"Elijah, I swear, I didn't-" I try but he cuts me off.

"Save it. After Damon's little stunt tonight, the deal is off and you're coming with me. Once I have your sister, we'll be leaving town" Elijah says and my eyes widen as I realise that once again, I'm back to the woods of the lake house.

"Elijah please, don't do this!" I exclaim.

"Quiet! One more word from you and I will remove your spleen" he threatens me and this is the first time that I'm truly and utterly afraid of Elijah. Shutting my mouth, we make our way to the front of the lake house and I pray that Elena and Stefan don't do anything stupid.

Elijah holds onto my arm before leaning down to pick up a rock and throwing it at the door, which somehow breaks the hinges. "You know, I might not be able to enter this house. But I'm a very patient man. I'll wait you out" Elijah calls out.

Slowly, the door opens and Elena steps out. "They shouldn't have done what they did" Elena starts.

"The deal is off" Elijah states as he pulls me closer with him to the door but Elena stays inside.

Her eyes widen as she looks at me and I can tell she's scared but I nod to let her know I'm okay. "I'm renegotiating" Elena tells him but Elijah looks amused.

"You have nothing left to negotiate with" Elijah tells her.

For a moment, it's silent before Elena pulls out a knife but Elijah just chuckles. "I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelganger bleeds to death. Since, you know, you need the both of us" Elena tells him.

"Stefan won't let you die" Elijah says with conviction.

Elena agrees with him, "No, he won't. He'll feed me his blood and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again, promise us the same as before, promise us you won't harm anyone that we love. Even if they've harmed you".

Elijah shakes his head, still amused, "I'm sorry, Elena. I'm going to have to call your bluff".

Elena looks from Elijah to me before she points the stomach at her knife. "Elena, don't!" I yell out but Elijah pulls me into his chest to keep me from trying to run. Suddenly, Elena plunges the knife into her stomach as she screams in pain whilst falling against the wall. "No!" I yell out as I try and struggle. I cry out as blood begins to gush out of Elena and I turn to look at Elijah, "Please, help her! Elijah, she'll die! Elijah, please!".

Elijah looks at the tears in my eyes before looking back to Elena who is clutching her stomach as she drops the knife. "No! Yes, yes, you can have your deal. Now, let me heal you" Elijah yells out to her.

"Give me your word!" Elena exclaims back in pain.

Elijah sighs, "You have my word" and then he looks at me softly before letting me go and walking over to Elena. Elena picks herself up and limps to Elijah and once she's close enough, I'm shocked as Elena pulls out the dagger and stabs Elijah. And for the second time that night, Elijah's body desiccates as both he and Elena drop to the floor. I watch as Stefan rushes out of the house, and bites his wrist before holding it to Elena's mouth as she drinks it and heals. My confusion is solved once Damon walks out of the house as well and I realise that he must have got here before I did.

"Little tip. Don't pull the dagger out" Damon tells them before walking over to me. "Are you okay?" he asks me softly as he strokes my cheek in comfort.

I nod, "I'm fine" I tell him in short and Damon seems confused at my tone as I walk around him and rush to Elena. "You're okay" I breathe out a sigh of relief as I embrace her.

"We're okay" she mumbles into my ear as she returns my hug.

•••

Elena and Stefan came home with Damon and me, to say the car ride was awkward is an understatement. I hadn't said a word to Damon as he and Stefan had carried Elijah's body down to the cellar. Stefan wraps his arm around Elena as he comes out of the cellar and I watch as Damon kneels down and searches Elijah's jacket. "Ooh, look what we have here" he comments as he pulls out the moonstone. "A little moonstone bar of soap. I'll hold onto this" he tells us.

"So that's it. I mean, as long as we keep the dagger in there, then he stays dead" Elena says.

Damon nods, "Pretty much".

"Okay, then, good night" Elena says before she moves out of Stefan's embrace and nods at me to follow her.

"Wait, Elena" I say and she stops and turns back around. I look at Stefan and Damon, "You want us to fight? Then we'll fight. But if we do this, then none of us are keeping secrets. From now on, all of us are in this together and we're doing it mine and Elena's way".

The Salvatore brothers look at us and Elena nods in agreement with me. "That seems fair" Damon says.

"Okay" I say softly.

Damon repeats me in the same tone, "Okay".

As I turn to follow Elena out, I catch the expression on Damon's face and a part of me feels guilty. Turning back around, I walk over to Damon quickly and press a kiss against his cheek gently. "Good night" I say and convey in my tone that he and I are okay.

Damon smiles, "Good night" before I finally leave with Elena to go home.

* * *

 **A/N - Talk about drama. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next one. This took me a while to write because for a minute I kind of lost inspiration, but don't worry I've got myself together and I hope you appreciate this long chapter! Also, this story has been read over 50,000 times? Thank you so so so much, I can't believe it. All your reviews mean so much to me as well as all the favouriting and following of this story. Thank you for reading xx**

 **P.S. There is an outfit up on my Polyvore (rubyfiction) for what Klary wears to the dinner party, if you're interested.**


	45. Chapter Forty-Five

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Guest - It was more of a subtle dig at Elena, I've said before that Katherine and Klary have a similar style and lucky for you, you're about to find out!_

 _Hope10 - Nothing too dramatic, probably just a little bit of confusion on her part with her feelings and obviously this will affect Klary and Elena's relationship._

 _Guest - Since Elijah already had a hold on her arm, he pulled her into his chest and wrapped his other arm around her to keep her place. Sorry if that wasn't clear in the chapter!_

* * *

THE HOUSE GUEST

The next morning, I made my way over to the Salvatore Boarding House to meet up with Stefan and Elena before school. After last night, Elena had chosen to stay with Stefan but I wanted some space, however, I promised I pick her up for school. As I walked through the front door, I noticed Damon sat down on the couch reading something. Smiling, I make my way over to him, "Whatcha reading?" I ask once I'm stood close to him.

Suddenly, I feel as if the wind has almost been knocked out of me as Damon grabs me gently before pulling me down on the lounge with him. "Damon! I have school!" I tell him with a smile but he ignores me. Damon positions me so that I'm laying underneath him and I can't help the giggle that escapes my lips

"Hi" Damon says softly as he studies my face.

"Hi" I greet back in the same tone before pushing myself up just enough to capture his lips with mine. I feel Damon's hands travel up my body before one rests itself against my face and the other around my thigh. Damon grinds down into me as he hooks my leg around his waist and I moan into the kiss which makes him smirk against my lips. Before the kiss can intensify, I hear someone clear their throat and when we pull back I see Elena standing near the entrance. Awkwardly, I cover my face with my hands before looking back at Damon who just has a smirk plastered on his face.

"Good morning" Elena greets Damon and me but something about the look she gives us is off.

Damon and I share a look before Damon suddenly gets off of me and speeds over to Elena and pushes her against the wall, holding her up by her throat. Immediately I get off of the lounge and rush over, "Damon!" I exclaim.

"What are you doing here? I told you to leave" Damon spits.

Elena looks confused, "What is your problem?".

"Wearing her clothes? Like that's going to work" Damon says venomously.

Elena looks from Damon to me, "You think I'm Katherine? Why would you think that? Katherine's in the tomb, isn't she?" and at this, Damon slowly releases his hold on Elena's throat and I just look at him confused.

"What the hell's going on here?" I hear Stefan say as he joins us.

"I don't know, you tell us. Is Katherine in the tomb or not?" Elena asks him and at this, both Damon and Stefan's eyes widen before Stefan speeds off into his room. The three of us look at him in shock before racing up the stairs to see Stefan pinning Katherine to the wall.

"Stefan you're hurting me!" Katherine calls out.

"Stop it, Katherine!" Stefan exclaims.

"Stop what?" I hear Elena's voice next to me before realising that it's actually Katherine. Stefan looks between the two of them before letting go of Elena with a guilty expression. Katherine smirks at Elena, "It's getting really easy being you".

Elena and I look at each other confused before I walk into the room. "What is she doing here?" Elena asks the brothers.

Damon sighs, "When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb".

"How's that possible?" Stefan asks.

Katherine just shrugs, "He's an Original. They have all sorts of special skills".

"I don't want you here. Get her out of here" Elena instructs Damon and Stefan.

"Oh come on, Klary and I get along just fine. Why is it you that has an issue?" Katherine pouts and I just shake my head at her comment. Katherine continues, "Look you need me, Elena. You all do".

"Like hell" Stefan disagrees.

"We all want the same thing, Klaus dead. Yet here you all are, running around like chickens with their heads cut off" Katherine says to us.

Elena shakes her head, "I don't need your help and I don't want your help".

Katherine walks towards Elena, "And that's incredibly stupid of you. Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming? What he looks like?".

"If you know something, say it or get out" Damon threatens her.

Amused Katherine just says, "Fine. Then I'll just go to the Grill and have some lunch, maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite" before she walks out of the room.

Turning to Damon I raise my eyebrows at him, "You couldn't have sent me a 'head's up' text?".

•••

Stefan, Elena, and I all head to school together and as we get out of the car, Elena finally speaks up after the silent car ride. "Why is she still here? She was free" Elena questions confused.

I shrug, "Maybe she actually wants to help us".

Elena just looks at me incredulously whilst Stefan seems as if he agrees with me, "Katherine wants Klaus dead so she probably sees us as her only chance".

"Or maybe she's trying to lure you and Damon back into her web. I want her gone" Elena complains.

Stefan nods, "So do I, but you're right, she stayed. Shouldn't we at least try and figure out why?".

"How? All she does is lie" Elena says to us.

"She might surprise us" I add and once again, Elena glares at me.

Stefan sighs, "Look I hate it as much as you do, but she does make a point. We don't know anything about Klaus. She does".

I agree, "Why don't we see if Katherine can actually help us but keep one eye open when we sleep, just in case".

"Alright" Elena nods before looking at Stefan, "But that doesn't mean I want her shacking up with you" Elena tells him and I can hear the jealousy that's laced underneath her tone. Stefan embraces my sister to reassure her.

"Maybe we should stay at your place tonight" Stefan suggests to her but I shake my head.

"Sorry Stef, but we're having a girl's night with Bonnie and Caroline" I tell him as I vaguely remember Elena telling me last night before I left her at the Boarding House.

Elena adds, "Bonnie's freaked because she lost her powers and Caroline's having Matt drama again".

"Girl's night" Stefan states with a smile.

Elena repeats him, "Girl's night".

As we begin to walk I jokingly say, "Maybe Katherine can join us" but Elena just nudges me which has Stefan and I crack up with laughter.

•••

As we walk past the history room, the door opens and we're greeted with Alaric. "Klary, Elena, I need to talk to you both" he says to us.

Elena looks at Stefan who nods, "I need to talk with Bonnie anyways" Stefan tells us. So, Elena and I turn and walk into Alaric's classroom.

"What's going on?" I ask him.

Alaric tells me, "I wanted to talk to you about Jenna".

Elena and I share a confused look between us before my sister asks, "Is everything alright?".

"No, it's back. John keeps planting all these seeds about Isobel and now Jenna knows I'm lying about something" Alaric informs us and I frown.

"John is going to end up dead on the kitchen floor if he's not careful" I say annoyed.

Alaric nods, "Yeah, well, easier said than done. I gave him back his ring so..." he trails off as he holds up his ring-less hand before continuing, "Look, Jenna keeps asking about Isobel. You know, was she murdered? Why haven't they found the body? I mean, how much longer can she stay in the dark?".

"Do you think we should tell her the truth?" Elena asks him.

Alaric shrugs, "I'm saying I can't be with her and not tell her. It's not fair to her, and it's not the kind of relationship I want".

I nod, "Not to mention it's becoming more dangerous for her not to know"

"I just thought that we'd at least hold off until after we've dealt with Klaus. You know, and even then, how do we tell someone what we know? How does someone hear that?" Elena adds.

"Look, I'm sorry to put this on you. But I feel it's your decision to make. And whatever you decide to do, I'll respect it. I want to be honest with her. But until then, Jenna and I are done" Alaric finishes and I can't help the feeling of sadness that fills me as I think of my Aunt.

•••

After school, Bonnie and Caroline came over for our girl's night. "Chinese food of pizza?" Caroline asks us.

I scoff, "Like you have to ask" implying our love for pizza.

Caroline nods as she grabs her tablet computer and I watch as she pauses and stares down at it. Confused I watch as Bonnie takes it out of her hands, "I'll do it". Slyly, Bonnie tilts the screen to show me and I realise Caroline was looking at a photo of her and Matt.

Suddenly, Elena asks "Do you believe that Jonas is being sincere?". A little while earlier, Bonnie had informed us that Jonas and Luka, the witches who were working with Elijah, were thinking about helping us.

Bonnie shrugs, "I don't know what to believe. I think he's at a loss. He's not sure who to trust".

"Join the club" I mumble.

Caroline perks up to change the subject, "Well, what are we going to do about this movie situation? What about The Notebook?"

I groan at my best friend's choice in film, "Caroline how many times have you seen that movie?".

Caroline shrugs, "That is so not the point".

Before I can reply, Jenna walks into the kitchen and we all settle down. It's quiet for a moment before I greet her, "Hey".

"What's going on?" Jenna asks us hesitantly.

"Girl's night" I inform her with a smile.

Jenna nods, "Oh".

"How are you doing?" Elena asks our Aunt.

At Elena's gentle tone, Jenna states "You heard about my fight with Ric".

Apologetically I say, "He feels terrible".

Jenna looks at all four of us before asking, "Is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up?".

I glance at Elena before shaking my head, "No. No, this is about us girls hanging out and you know, we'll be here if you happen to want to talk, or..." I trail off.

Caroline butts in, "Because I am a winner when it comes to successful relationships".

Jenna walks over to us and stands next to Caroline, "You too?".

Caroline nods, "You have no idea".

"Okay, then" Jenna nods before opening up the fridge and grabbing out a drink. As she turns around she says, "It's this whole Isobel thing. He's hiding something from me".

"To play devil's advocate, maybe there is a great reason why he's not telling you. Maybe he's just trying to protect you" Caroline says to her and I can tell by her tone that she isn't only talking about Jenna and Alaric.

Jenna looks at her with raised eyebrows, "Well, that's not his call to make. I mean, I deserve the truth. Everybody does".

"Sometimes it's harder than that" Caroline says with a shrug.

Jenna shakes her head in disagreement, "Not if it's somebody you care about, it isn't".

Sighing I change the subject, "You know what we need? Dancing. Isn't there supposed to be a live band at the Grill?".

Caroline nods in agreement, "I'm in".

Elena, Bonnie, and Jenna all agree with an "In" and the five of us begin to grab our jackets before leaving.

•••

Walking into the Grill, we all look around and once Jenna see's Alaric she turns to us, "I need a drink" before leaving us.

Then to add more tension, Matt walks past us as Caroline says "Hey, Matt" but he just ignores her.

"Things just got real awkward" Bonnie mutters to me and I nod before us girls walk further into the Grill to watch the band.

"This whole situation with Matt is so complicated" Caroline complains.

Bonnie looks at her, "He said the ball's in your court".

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about it" Caroline shrugs.

"Why not? All you talk about is how much you care for him" I question confused.

"Yeah, but I am still keeping so many secrets" Caroline explains.

Elena says, "Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna and maybe that's our mistake. We're trying to protect the people that we love by keeping them out of it, but in the end, we're hurting them anyway". As the song ends, Caroline just looks at the three of us before taking off her jacket and handing it to Elena. "What are you doing?" Elena asks our blonde friend, confused. Caroline, however, ignores her and begins walking off.

"Where are you going?" I call out to her but once again, she doesn't answer.

We all watch confused as Caroline gets up on the stage and stands at the microphone before speaking, "Hey, everybody. Let's hear it for the band! Weren't they awesome?".

At this time, Jenna walks over to us and says "This isn't going to end well" before taking another shot of tequila.

We all nod before focusing on Caroline who keeps talking to the crowd, "So there's this guy. And, uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like it's so easy. Um, you know, just because I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about. Ah, like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself". Everyone's quiet as she rambles on before the lead singer of the live band tries to take the microphone but Caroline just keeps her hold on it before continuing, "I can sing. Yeah! Yeah. You know what, I'm going to sing".

"Sing?" Elena questions.

Bonnie shakes her head, "She isn't"

"She is" I add as we all stand there in shock. We watch as Caroline turns and begins to talk to the band, obviously using her compulsion technique, before she turns back to the microphone and the opening notes of Eternal Flame begin to play.

"She's good!" Jenna exclaims to us as Caroline's voice carries throughout the entire restaurant seamlessly.

I agree, "Yeah!" and we all smile as we watch our friend.

As the song ends, I notice Jenna sharing a longing look with Alaric before my eyes land on Matt who is looking at Caroline in awe. Matt's gaze turns and his eyes find mine and at his reluctant look, I give him an encouraging nod which seems to have the right effect on him as he begins to make his way to the stage. Everyone in the crowd whistles and laughs as Matt joins Caroline on the stage before kissing her.

"Go Care!" I shout out for her with a smile on my face.

•••

The Grill had settled down now but the band was still playing. I went up to use the restroom but when I opened the door, I was greeted with Caroline and Matt, making out. I let out a gasp of surprise, "Ahh! I'm sorry" before turning around to leave as quickly as I can.

"Sorry Klary!" I hear Caroline yell out and I can't help but laugh.

As I walk out, Bonnie is about to walk in. "I wouldn't, Matt and Caroline are..." I trail off, hoping she gets the hint.

Bonnie looks surprised, "In the bathroom?".

I nod as I laugh before saying, "If they're happy, we should all be happy".

As we begin to walk back, Bonnie stops me, "Um, hey, speaking of happy, would it freak you out if I started dating your brother?".

At that, I immediately stop in my tracks and turn to face Bonnie. "You're into my brother?" I question her confused.

Bonnie nods, "I know it's weird, but he's been so good and strong. He makes me happy and I just told Elena and she was cool with it but by the look on your face I don't know what you're thinking".

I take a deep breath before I tell her, "I'm thinking that my brother has had more pain in his life than a hundred people's worth of pain" I pause for a moment and Bonnie almost look discouraged before I add, "And he deserves to be with someone as amazing as you".

Bonnie looks at me, "Really?".

I smile at her before nodding, "Really" and at that, Bonnie hugs me.

When I pull back, I can feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. Taking my phone out I look at it before saying to Bonnie, "It's Damon" and Bonnie nods. Answering it, I greet him, "Hey, Damon".

"Where are you?" he asks me in a worried tone.

Confused I tell him, "I'm at the Grill, what's up?" but as Damon tries to speak, the phone keeps cutting in and out and I can hardly hear him over the noise in the Grill. "Hold on, I can't hear you, wait a second" I tell him before walking to another restroom. "Damon, what's going on?" I ask him.

"Elijah's witch double-crossed us and I accidently killed his son" Damon tells me and I feel my eyes almost bulge out of their sockets.

"What do you mean you 'accidently kill his son'?" I question him.

Damon sighs, "They were doing some spell to take the dagger out of Elijah so I grabbed the flamethrower and sprayed the cell with it. Apparently, the kid caught on fire and he died. So now, the old man wants revenge. Stefan's on his way over, Katherine has a plan to impersonate Elena but you need to get out of the Grill. Find Elena and wait for Stefan".

Instead of asking a thousand more question I just tell him, "Okay" and before I hang up I ask, "Are you okay?".

Damon sighs, "I'm okay. But you and Elena are in danger. I need you to stay safe, alright?".

"I'll do my best" I tell him before hanging up and rushing out to find Elena, and on my way, I conveniently bump into Stefan.

"Klary-" Stefan begins but I cut him off with a nod.

"Damon just called me, we need to find Elena" I tell him and Stefan agrees.

•••

Once we find Elena and tell her what's going on, we look for everyone else. Walking into the next restroom, we find Caroline still in there. "Hey" she greets us.

"We have a problem" Elena says to her and Caroline looks confused.

"What's going on?" Caroline asks us.

Stefan tells her, "Jonas is here and he's after Klary and Elena".

"Oh my god!" Caroline exclaims in shock.

"We have a plan, but I need to get them out of here" Stefan says to her.

Caroline nods, "Well, what can I do?".

Stefan begins to tell her, "I just need you to do whatever you can to distract him and make sure he doesn't come after Klary and Elena".

"Simple enough" Caroline says before nodding her head in the direction of the door, implying for us to leave. As we walk out of the restroom, I realise that all the lights in the Grill have exploded. Elena and I walk in front of Stefan but when we hear the sound of glass smashing, we jump in shock and look up to see a fire starting on the bar. Suddenly, Stefan pulls us near an exit door and hands me his keys, "Drive to the Boarding House".

Before we can question anything, Katherine appears and smirks at us. "I'm here to save the day, as usual" she smirks but Elena ignores her and grabs my hand to leave but Katherine calls out, "I'm gonna need your necklace". Elena turns around at looks at her before her hand goes to hold her necklace. Katherine shrugs, "Well I need to be believable, don't I?". Looking at me, I nod at Elena who just rolls her eyes before unclasping her necklace and giving it to Katherine who puts it on. Katherine smirks at us before turning around with Stefan and walking back in. Elena doesn't say anything, so we both just turn and head for Stefan's car.

•••

As soon as we step foot in the Boarding House, I feel arms being thrown around me in an embrace. Recognising Damon instantly, my arms go around his waist and I breathe in deeply. "Thank god you're alright" Damon says softly and I can feel his hand stroking my hair gently.

"Not even a scratch" I tell him. Pulling back, Damon pushes the hair in my face back behind my ears before cradling my face in his hands. At his worried expression I tell him, "I'm okay, I promise. We got out of there safe and sound".

Damon visibly relaxes before I hear a phone go off. Only removing one of his hands, Damon takes out his phone from his back pocket and looks down. "The witch is dead, you two can go home now" he informs us and I hear Elena's sigh of relief. Reaching up with my hand to grab Damon's, I smile "Let's go then".

•••

The three of us walk through our front door and the first thing I notice is Jeremy sat at the dining table. "How did you convince her to do this?" Elena asks Damon as we realised that Bonnie, Stefan, and Katherine are still upstairs.

Damon shakes his head, "We didn't. It was actually her idea".

Elena looks surprised, "Wow. That's not good".

I look at her in disbelief but Damon is the one to reply, "No. Not, that's not good at all".

Hearing footsteps come down the stairs, I look up to see Stefan walking in front of Katherine. As Stefan comes down the stairs, he immediately walks over to Elena to hug her and I notice Katherine turn her nose up at the sight. "Everything is taken care off" Stefan tells us.

I watch as Katherine pulls Elena's necklace off and holds it up, "I'm guessing you're going to want this back. But your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry clean".

Elena snatches the necklace out of Katherine's hand before turning to Stefan, "You're going to have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home".

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Katherine asks incredulously.

Elena just shrugs, "This doesn't change the way I feel about you".

Katherine just smirks as she walks closer to Elena, "I don't like you much either. If we're going to be open, I much prefer the likes of Klary. So frankly, I'd be happy to see you dead but if we're going to try and take on Klaus, we kind need you to be alive. So I'm not a threat to you, Elena. I'm not a threat to either of you. If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that" and as Katherine finishes, I watch her go in surprise before turning back to Damon.

"Well, that was certainly something" I say and Damon just nods before kissing the side of my head.

"We should get home, I'm still trying to figure out where the location of the witch massacre happened" Damon says to us and Stefan nods in agreement.

As Stefan talks to Elena, I turn to Damon, "I'll see you tomorrow". Damon nods before leaning down to kiss me gently before he and Stefan leave.

Turning to Elena I let out a deep breath, "What a night".

•••

Elena and I were still waiting up for Jenna to come home as John had already arrived. As we hear the front door open we look up from the dining table and smile at her. "Hey, you made it home" I greet her after swallowing the ice-cream on my spoon.

Jenna looks between the two of us, "Today was very weird".

Glancing at Elena slightly, I look back at Jenna and nod "Tell us about it".

"Are John and Jeremy asleep?" Jenna asks us.

Elena nods, "I think so".

Jenna sits down with us and grabs an extra spoon to eat the ice-cream with us. "If I go to bed right now, there's a chance I'll wake up hangover-free" Jenna comments and Elena and I nod.

Before I reply, we hear the doorbell ring "Who's that?" Jenna asks us but Elena and I just shrug. Jenna stands up out of her seat before leaving the room and walking to the front door.

"I wonder who it is?" I question but Elena just shrugs. After a few seconds of quiet, Elena and I look at each other worried and walk out to see Isobel standing at the door.

"Hi. You must be Jenna" Isobel greets our Aunt and I feel myself become frozen in shock. Looking at her in disbelief, I hear her continue to say "I'm Klary and Elena's mother" and then her gaze turns to us.

"Isobel" I hear Elena greet her harshly but all I can do, is feel an intense amount of guilt from the look of shock and betrayal on Jenna's face.

* * *

 **A/N - Well then, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you for all of the lovely reviews as well as all of you who favourite and follow this story, it means so much to me. If you have any questions then please leave it in a review and I will answer you. Thank you for reading xx**


	46. Chapter Forty-Six

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Hope10 - I haven't decided who will undagger Elijah yet!_

 _Guest - Rebekah and Klary will indeed become really good friends and when Elena daggers her, it's gonna go down._

 _Guest - Klary and Katherine's fashion sense is similar. No one besides Caroline really has a feminine sense of style. Everyone is pretty much just casual. I've spoken a lot about Klary's fashion sense and I even have a Polyvore (rubyfiction) if you want to look at Klary's style._

 _DarkShipsSailHere - Damon and Klary will be having a conversation about Katherine, yes! Also, it's not going to be a_ full-on _love triangle. It'll be more of a flirtation on Klaus' side, but Klary will have a soft spot for him especially in late season three. But no, she won't be falling in love with him or anything like that. No matter what happens,_ Darissa _is endgame. Also, thank you for the compliment, I appreciate it very much._

* * *

KNOW THY ENEMY

"Hello, girls, it's nice to see you again" Isobel says with a smile.

I frown, "Wish we could say the same".

Jenna turns around and looks at us, "What does she mean by again?".

Elena and I share an uncomfortable look as we notice the betrayal across Jenna's face. Isobel then looks at Jenna, "So you're the woman who's dating my husband". At her comment, Jenna's face completely drops yet Isobel isn't fazed as she asks, "I need to speak to Elena and Klary. May I come in?".

Immediately Elena shakes her head, "No. Don't invite her in".

"I need to talk to you both" our birth mother says to us but I grimace.

"No!" I exclaim before rushing over and slamming the door in Isobel's face.

It's quiet for a moment before I turn back around and watch as tears fall from Jenna's eyes. "The two of you knew she was still alive? Ric? John? Did they know?" she questions us.

Feeling tears well up in my own eyes I try and comfort her, "We can explain everything, Jenna".

Jenna takes a step back from me and shakes her head, "No" before rushing up the stairs.

Taking up after her, I follow as quickly as I can and I can hear Elena's footsteps behind me. "Wait! Jenna, please" I try but she ignores me as she runs into her bedroom and shuts the door behind her. "Jenna, please, please, we're so sorry" I continue to try but I hear her door lock and I sigh defeated.

Elena speaks up softly, "Jenna, you have to talk to us, please. We need to explain what's going on. Jenna, please". To no avail, Jenna doesn't open the door and the only sound that echoes through the house is the sound of our Aunt's cries.

•••

Elena and I spent hours sat outside of Jenna's door, but once it was obvious she wouldn't be coming out anytime soon, we went to sleep in our rooms with the decision of trying to speak to her in the morning. Walking out of my room, Elena greets me immediately. "I rang Stefan and told him what happened, he's gonna tell Damon who's going to tell Alaric" she tells me and I nod before looking at Jenna's door. Before I can ask if she's come out, my sister shakes her head no. Sighing I begin walking down the stairs with her following behind me, "I thought it'd be better if the three of us spoke to her together". Quietly, I nod as I walk into the kitchen but before I can grab something to eat I hear a knock at the door.

Elena and I walk over to answer it. "Hey, is she up yet?" Alaric asks us as he walks inside.

"She won't come out of her room" Elena informs him.

"What'd you tell her?" Alaric asks us.

Shrugging I tell him, "Nothing. She won't talk to us".

"We have to fix this" Alaric says and I nod in agreement.

Before I can say anything, I hear footsteps rushing down the stairs and the three of us look over to see Jenna with her bag rushing around. "Hey" I greet her softly.

"Jenna" Alaric tries but Jenna stops abruptly and looks at him in disbelief.

"I don't want you here, Ric. You need to go" she tells him sharply and I watch Alaric's Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallows nervously.

"Okay, listen. I can't begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now" he starts but Jenna looks at him incredulously.

"Rage and betrayal would pretty much cover it" she replies before putting on her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Elena speaks up.

"I'm going to stay on campus. I have a thesis to write and I don't want to be in this house" Jenna says to us and I feel my chest weighing down.

Alaric tries with her again, "Jenna please just stop. Let us explain to you exactly what is going on".

Jenna ignores him and looks at Elena and me as she opens the door to leave, "I need one of you to go to the Lockwood's today and accept the Historical Society's check for your mum's foundation".

Elena and I nod, "Okay, but, Jenna, please just-" my sister tries but Jenna cuts her off with a sharp look.

"I don't have it in me to hear any more lies from you" Jenna says before walking out the door.

"Jenna, please" I try but it's ignored as the door shuts.

Suddenly, a new voice is heard "Let her go. It's better that she's not here, what with everything that's going but maybe had you been a little more honest wither her from the beginning, this-" John is cut off as Alaric punches him in the face and I can't help but snicker at John's shocked expression.

Alaric turns and looks at us, "Sorry, girls" before leaving the house.

Turning around, I smirk at the blood pouring from John's nose, "You realise this is all your fault, right?".

John nods, "Right".

Rolling my eyes, I walk upstairs into my room where Elena joins me. "Stefan's on his way over" Elena informs me and I notice the phone in her hand. Seconds later, we hear footsteps walking towards my room. Luckily it's just Stefan.

"Hey, you two" he greets us with a warm smile before walking to Elena and putting his arm around her shoulder as a means to comfort her.

I return his smile as best as I can, "Hey Stef".

Elena doesn't say hello, but rather turns to him and pecks his lips. Pulling away she sighs, "You said you had to tell us something?".

Stefan nods, "Matt knows about Caroline, soon enough he'll probably know everything".

My eyes widen, "Matt knows?".

"He's also missing, Caroline's out looking for him know" Stefan informs us and I frown. Caroline had fallen so hard for Matt but this situation has disaster written all over it.

Groaning I say, "This is bad. Between Isobel and Jenna and now Matt".

Stefan agrees, "Yeah".

Falling back on my bed with a frustrated huff, I'm about to speak again before I hear John's voice. "Elena, Klary, could you both come downstairs, please? We need to talk" he tries and I roll my eyes.

"Go away, John" I complain as I close my eyes and try to block him out.

Elena adds, "We have nothing to say to you".

John sighs, "Please. It's important. You too, Stefan" at his request, I sit up immediately. I notice that both Elena and Stefan share the same confused expression as I do but at Stefan's reassuring nod I relax. Without saying anything to John, I get up from my bed and walk past him. As I make my way downstairs, I'm about to walk into the kitchen when Isobel walks into view. Stefan immediately rushes in front of me as a means to protect Elena and I.

"I asked John for a do-over" Isobel begins.

I scoff before saying, "Go to hell".

At the same time, Elena says to John, "You invited her in?".

John glares at me but answers Elena's question, "She has information about Klaus. Please, just listen to her, okay?".

Rolling my eyes, I look at Elena before looking at Stefan. Elena nods at her boyfriend to let him know it's alright for Isobel to be here. "Alright. What do you know?" Stefan asks her.

"Let's all sit at the table" John suggests and I shrug my shoulders before walking into the kitchen to sit down and everyone else does the same.

Isobel tells us, "Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. We know our best chance was to find him before he could find you".

"Best chance at what?" Stefan questions her.

John answers, "Keeping the girls alive".

Narrowing my eyes at him I say, "You don't get to talk, not after everything you've done".

John almost looks upset but nonetheless nods. Stefan speaks up, "Were you able to find Klaus?".

Isobel shakes her head, "No. Nobody knows where he is but there are these rumours that are flying around that the doppelganger twins exist".

John adds, "Which means any vampire that wants to get in favour with Klaus will be lining up to capture you".

Rolling my eyes I say, "Yeah I'm not buying any of this".

Elena nods, "Neither am I".

Narrowing my eyebrows at Isobel I say, "The last time you were here, you made it clear that you couldn't care less about Elena and I. Now all of a sudden we're supposed to believe that you want to help us?".

John answers for her, "Isobel's been helping all along. Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine for centuries. All it would take was any one of those 1864 tomb vampires to spread the word around that Katherine was still alive and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls, where you were bound to be discovered, so we killed them".

Elena glares, "And almost killed Stefan".

"And Damon" I add, my expression matching Elena's.

Isobel changes the subject, "I have a safe house that I can take you to. The deed is in both of your names. No vampires can get in without your permission, not even me. Let me help you".

Elena and I share a long glance before I see her subtly shake her head. Turning to Isobel I say, "You want to help? Then get the hell out of our house". Isobel sighs before looking at John and then walking out the front door.

"We need her" John says.

Standing up I glare at him, "Frankly, we don't need either of you". John sighs at my cold tone before standing up and leaving the house as well. Turning to Stefan I ask him, "Where is Damon?".

"He's out with Bonnie and Jeremy, there at Dr. Martin's house" Stefan informs me.

"Why are they there?" I question confused and Elena looks the same.

"Dr. Martin gave Bonnie her powers back before he died, he also gave her information. He told her to find the location of the witch massacre and to find the spell she can use to harness the energy of the dead witches. It'll make her powerful enough to kill Klaus" Stefan informs us.

"But how can they find the location of the massacre?" Elena asks him.

"Damon knows where it is" Stefan informs us and we nod. Continuing, Stefan says "Speaking of Damon, we should head over to the Boarding House and tell him about Isobel".

•••

Damon had arrived at the Boarding House the same time the three of us did and now he and I were sat on the lounge in their living room whilst Elena and Stefan were standing. "Do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the doppelgangers?" Elena asks the brothers.

Stefan sighs, "Look, I don't trust a word that she says but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning".

Damon adds, "You know, the two of you should just stay here. It's better for us to keep an eye on you".

I feel my heart clench at the protectiveness in Damon's tone but Stefan shakes his head, "What, in the house that any vampire can enter? No. Her house is safer".

"Well, then we'll stay there" Damon says with a shrug before subtly winking at me and I playfully roll my eyes.

Elena, however, isn't as happy with that suggestion "So that's the plan? Neither of you will let Klary or I out of your sight?".

Damon narrows his eyes at her, "Let me know when you come up with a better one".

Elena rolls her eyes, "Fine. Then are both of you being our bodyguards at the Lockwood luncheon?".

Stefan says, "I am".

Damon looks at me apologetically, "I can't. I have witch stuff with Bonnie to attend to".

Knowing he means that they're going to the site of the massacre, I offer him a smile, "All good. You help Bonnie".

Elena looks at him, "Does that mean you're taking her to the-".

Damon cuts her off, "Shh" and he presses his finger to his mouth as he says it.

I'm confused at him only until I hear Katherine's voice, "Don't get quiet on my account. If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell". No one answers her so she continues, "Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess? I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus, and right now all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell me".

Damon smiles at her with malice, "No. We have it".

"Where is it?" Katherine questions him.

"It's in a very safe place" he tells her and by safe place he means the basket of soaps up in his bathroom.

Katherine turns to me and raises her eyebrows as if to ask me if I know but I just shrug. Groaning Katherine says, "I've been honest with you. Time to return the favour".

"Let me be honest with you. Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust" Damon says and I can't help but chuckle and I notice even Elena and Stefan have smiles on their faces at Damon's response.

"Fine. Be that way" Katherine complains before leaving the room.

•••

Stefan, Elena, and I are at the Lockwood luncheon after Damon left to help Bonnie. As soon as we walk in, Caroline walks over to us. "Hey Care" I smile at her.

Caroline smiles, "Hey Klare".

Stefan looks at her softly, "Hey, any luck finding Matt?".

"None. What if he tells somebody? What if he tells everybody?" Caroline worries.

Stefan shakes his head, "No, we just gotta find him and make sure that doesn't happen". Turning to Elena, he asks her, "Do you have any idea where he would be?".

Elena replies, "I wish I did, but he wasn't really one to run".

"You know, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. You know, I was supposed to tell him at the right moment in the right way, and he was supposed to be okay with it because he loves me" Caroline says upset and I immediately take her hand in mine to comfort her.

"We'll help you find him, we just have to accept this thing for Jenna" I promise her.

Caroline nods, "All right. Well, call me when you're done and I'll just be out looking for him".

Elena and I nod before Caroline walks away from us. Stefan speaks first, "Maybe he'll come around. You two did".

•••

Thankfully, only one of us had to accept the check and Elena was much more the one for public speaking than I was. Carol Lockwood was up on the stage introducing her, "Here to accept the donation to the Miranda Sommers-Gilbert scholarship fund is Elena Gilbert".

The crowd claps politely before Elena takes to the stage and accepts the check, "The Historical Society was my mum's baby. She considered all of you family and would be honoured and touched by this gift".

As Stefan and I stand next to each other in the crowd, we hear a commotion near the stairs. Confused, the two of us look to our left and watch as John's body falls down the stairs before landing with a thud on the floor. Immediately, the two of us rush over and I gasp as I watch the blood pour from his head, looking down, though, I see his magical ring. As the crowd begins to walk over I turn to Stefan, "I'm gonna get Elena". Stefan nods before he speaks to Sheriff Forbes. As I walk back into the main room I'm confused as I see an unconscious Elena being held by Katherine. "Katherine! What are you doing?" I exclaim.

"Sorry Klare-bear" she says and before I know it, my mind's gone black.

•••

The sound of an unfamiliar yet familiar voice is what I wake up to. "I'm sorry Katherine. I had to do what I was told. He wanted the moonstone and he wanted you", it's Isobel. Confused I realise I'm sat up in the back of a car and when I turn my head, I see Elena next to me who is also waking up. Suddenly, the car comes to a halt and the door opens. A man I don't know is opening it for us and I watch as Isobel comes into our view, "Just because neither of you can be compelled doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me". Elena and I look at each other before getting out of the car and following Isobel through a cemetery.

"So is that what happened? You were compelled to betray Katherine?" Elena asks her.

"If I was, I couldn't tell you" is Isobel's reply.

I scoff, "So you did lie. You did find Klaus, didn't you? He knows where we are now. Are you taking us to him?".

Isobel ignores me and continues walking until we stop in front of a grave. "What is this?" I hear my sister question as Isobel leans down and dusts off the dirt and leaves on the tombstone. It reads, **In loving memory - Isobel Flemming - January 18, 1978 - May 4, 2007**.

Isobel looks at it with a melancholic smile, "My parents, your grandparents, they put it here when it became clear that the police weren't going to find my body. They visit every week, and they bring flowers, even though there's no one buried here. The Isobel they knew is dead. So maybe there's a part of me that's buried here, the human part, the part that I abandoned when I choose to become a vampire, the part that used to dream about the day that she'd know her daughters".

At this, my eyes widen, "What?".

Isobel shrugs, "And instead you got to meet the other part. The part that would betray her own flesh and blood". Before we respond, her phone rings. Answering it she listens in before saying, "Yes. Let them go? I'm done?" as Isobel hangs up, a look of relief passes over her face.

"Who was that?" Elena asks confused.

Isobel just smiles at us, "I'm so sorry, Klary. Elena. I'm sorry I was such a disappointment to the both of you". Before we reply, Isobel pulls off her necklace and begins to burn in the sunlight. I gasp as I watch in horror, her skin burn and I feel sick as I hear her screams of pain. Seconds later, Isobel drops the ground, dead. In complete shock, I can't even find it in me to look at Elena. All I can stare at is the body of my dead birth mother.

•••

Elena had been the one to pull me out of my trance. I was sat down on the lounge in the Salvatore Boarding House, looking at John's dead-but-not-so-dead-body as we waited for him to come back to life after what happened at the Lockwood mansion. I don't even flinch as when I feel the seat next to me sink in as Stefan sits next to me. "Klary, you should drink something" he says to me softly but I can't respond. All that is going through my mind is Isobel. "Klary..." he trails off.

"I was so horrible to her" and I say it so softly you can barely pick up on it.

"It wasn't your fault" Stefan tries to comfort me.

Looking at him for the first time, I offer him a sad smile before taking the drink of water out of his hands and taking a sip. "Thank you" I say, genuinely appreciating his presence. "I never thought I would feel bad about her being dead and yet..." I trail off.

Stefan nods understandingly, "She was your mother". And it's the word mother that hits me in my heart with another wave of guilt.

Before I reply to him, Elena enters the room. "Why do you think they let us go?" she asks Stefan as she fumbles with Isobel's necklace in her hands.

Stefan shrugs, "Well, anything John told Isobel, we have to assume that Klaus knows, right? So he knows that you're not gonna turn yourself into a vampire. He knows that you have us keeping you safe".

Elena nods, "He knows we're not going to run".

"Which is why we need to take some precautions because we got played. All of us" Damon says as he enters the room and immediately walks over to me. Sitting on the other side of me, he gently places a stack of papers in my lap before taking a hold of my hand and softly running his thumb over the top of it as a means of comfort and I squeeze his hand appreciatively.

"What is this?" I question him.

"It's the deed to our house" Damon answers.

Stefan adds, "It's in Zach's name. As soon as you sign it, it'll be in your name".

"Why my name?" I question as I look from him to Elena.

Damon shrugs, "You're only older by five minutes but you're still the older one out of you two, ergo, you sign".

"You're giving us your house?" I question, still confused.

Stefan nods, "Isobel had the right idea with the safe house. You'll just stay here till it's all over. That way, you can control who gets invited and who doesn't".

Damon looks at me seriously, "Although I'll be super pissed if you lock me out" before smirking to let me know he's being playful as a way to calm me down.

Suddenly, a gasp for breath is heard and we all look at John who has come back to life. Immediately, Damon rushes over to him and lifts him up by his shirt collar. "I swear I had no idea what she was gonna do. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry" John tries but Damon doesn't let up and I can tell from his angry expression and tensed muscles, that he doesn't plan on letting him go anytime soon.

"Put him down Damon!" Elena exclaims but Damon barely loosens his grip.

Elena looks at me for help with her eyes signalling to Damon. Sighing I say, "Damon, it's alright, let him go". Damon immediately drops John to the ground and steps back. John looks grateful but I don't return the smile.

"The three of us should talk" Elena states and very reluctantly, I agree.

•••

John, Elena, and I are still in the living room of the Boarding House, only Damon and Stefan had left to give us privacy. John was sat on the opposite couch that directly faced Elena and I. John began explaining, "I always knew that she and Katherine were close, but I never realised that Isobel and her were working against me. Two of the world's most uncaring and selfish vampires, and yet they were genuinely friends".

I don't say anything but Elena does, "If that's what you thought of her, why did you ever put your trust in her at all?".

John sighs, "Because I was there when she gave birth to you two. I saw how heartbroken she was to give you both up. And because she was the first girl I ever loved, and when she said she'd help keep you both safe, I believed her. At this point, I will do whatever you two want me to do. If you feel safer with me not around, then I'll go".

Elena and I don't say a word, her contemplating a response and me genuinely confused at the softness of John's voice, it was a tone I'd never heard from him before. I hear John sigh sadly before standing up, beginning to leave when Elena speaks up, "You screw up everything, John. Everything you touch just falls apart. But you're the only parent we have left".

John looks hopeful and Elena turns to look at me, hoping for me to finish. Sighing I look at John, "Maybe, we can learn, not to hate you".

Surprisingly, John smiles at our answer, "Okay". And for the first time in a long time, things didn't feel so hopeless.

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there you go! I hope you liked it. I would just like to say that recently I've been in sort of a weird funk which is why I haven't been uploading as frequently as I usually do. I've also just started a new job plus it's also Christmas season for me so things are a bit stressful in my life right now. I hate to say it, but updates will only be once a week or once every two weeks depending on how I go. I just want to thank you for all the lovely comments and support I receive regarding this story. The fact that so many people love and appreciate it just truly means everything to me. Thank you so much for reading xx**


	47. Chapter Forty-Seven

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Guest - I'm not sure when the conversation between Klary and Damon about Katherine will take place but it's definitely a conversation I want to include into this story. Also, yes there will be more dance scenes (such as the one in this chapter). As for updates, there will be no specific date or day that I upload as I don't want to set one and then not update when I've promised._

 _Hope10 - There is an outfit up if you're still interested!_

 _Guest - There will be no specific day I update only because I don't want to promise something and then not deliver!_

 _Guest - I don't think Klary will doubt her feelings for Damon, but she'll be very confused as to why Klaus affects her._

 _Guest - As of this moment, I still plan for it to be Elena who is in the car with Stefan whilst he threatens Klaus. However, it could change but I have a plan on where Klary will be when that is going down._

* * *

THE LAST DANCE

Bright and early the next morning, Bonnie had come with Elena and me to the Boarding House to meet with Mr. Henry, the local lawyer, to sign the papers that will allow me to be the owner of the house. Stefan and Damon were waiting outside whilst the four of us sat in the living room. "Sign here and here" Mr. Henry instructs as I sign away.

"Okay" I say as I take the pen away from him.

"So this place is all yours? They just gave it to you?" Bonnie questions me.

I shrug, "Technically it's for Elena and me but for now, yes. I'm the only one who can invite a _certain type of person_ in here, if you know what I mean".

Bonnie nods, "So like, you're own personal safe house".

"That's the idea" I agree before looking up from the papers with a smile and handing the pen back over to the lawyer.

"Wouldn't want to clean the place" Bonnie jokes and Elena and I laugh at her comment.

"All done?" Mr. Henry asks as he collects the paperwork and begins to stand up.

Turning my attention to him I nod, "Yes, thank you". The three of us walk the lawyer over to the door. Opening it I smile at Mr. Henry once more before he leaves and Stefan and Damon come into view. I turn around and walk towards Elena and Bonnie before I hear someone clear their throat. Turning back around I realise that Stefan and Damon can't come inside. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot" I say to them apologetically. Looking from Elena to Stefan I smile, "Stefan, would you like to come inside my house?".

Stefan returns my smile, "I would love to. Thank you". Stefan walks through the door and heads straight to Elena. Turning back to Damon, I can't help but smile at his irritated expression.

"What are we, twelve?" Damon questions with an annoyed smirk.

Shrugging at him I say, "One of us is" giving him a little bit more strain I say, "If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?".

"No" Damon says to my surprise.

Crossing my arms I tut, "Hmm. Guess you can't come inside then". At Damon's locked jaw I smile, "Damon Salvatore, would you like to come in?". Instead of replying, Damon just smirks before rushing over to me and suddenly I feel myself being lifted. In a means to not be dropped, I wrap my legs around Damon's waist as I squeal, "Damon!". I hear the other's laugh and I frown once Damon puts me down on my feet.

"That's for being cheeky" Damon says as he lets me go, however, his arm is still laced around my waist.

I laugh at him before turning my attention back to the others and watching as Bonnie hands Elena her schoolbag, "Oh right" I mutter.

"Thanks" Elena says to her and the brothers look confused.

"Wait, where are you going?" Stefan asks us.

Elena looks from me to Stefan, "To school" she states.

Stefan and Damon still look confused, "Huh?".

Damon shakes his head and looks at me with hardened eyes, "No, no, no. We didn't create a safe house in order for you to leave it".

Stefan agrees with him, "Yeah, guys, Klaus is out there. We know that".

Elena shrugs, "Right. But where? No one knows. Look, we appreciate what you guys are doing. And we'll be able to sleep at night knowing that we'll be safe here, but we're not going to be prisoners".

I nod and look at Damon, "What she said".

Elena continues, "The way I see it, next to Bonnie is the safest place we can be".

At Damon's sigh, I turn and kiss his cheek before pulling back with a smile. "See you after school" I tell him before grabbing my bag from the lounge and walking out the door with the girls.

"Wait, um, I'm coming!" I hear Stefan exclaim from back in the house.

•••

The four of us sit down in Alaric's classroom waiting for him to turn up. I'm sat behind Bonnie with Elena sat next to me and Stefan next to Elena. I notice Elena showing Stefan a poster for something but he shakes his head no, so, Elena turns towards us and I notice the poster is for the 60's dance. Bonnie and I share a look of approval before turning and giving Elena a nod. I watch Stefan's face drop and I can't help but laugh at it. Focusing back on my desk, I get my books out of my bag as I hear Alaric enter the classroom.

"Hello, class. What are we learning today?" Alaric asks us all.

I hear a girl up the front of the class answer him, "With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week".

"Right. The sixties" Alaric says and finally I look up to pay attention and almost immediately his gaze falls on me. For some reason, his stare makes me feel uncomfortable as he looks at me in awe. "The, uh, ahem" he mumbles before turning around and writing on the board before continuing, "The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but, actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, we walked on the moon. There was watergate".

"Watergate was the seventies, Ric. I mean, Mr. Saltzman" I hear Elena's voice speak up. I can't help but chuckle as I watch everyone turn around and look at her weirdly for calling our teacher by his nickname.

Alaric looks at her amazed before nodding, "Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Elena".

•••

During lunch, I was walking with Elena to meet up with Bonnie in the cafeteria. Sitting our lunch down on the table, Jeremy is also there and he's sat next to Bonnie. "Hey Jer, how are you doing?" I ask my brother since I haven't seen him since yesterday.

Jeremy nods, "I'm alright", however, his tone is the complete opposite.

Elena looks at him, "Are you okay at the house alone with John?".

"It's not ideal" is all Jeremy says and I nod in agreement and then he starts to get up from the table.

"You haven't heard from Jenna, have you?" I ask him but Jeremy shakes his head.

"It looks like she's staying on campus, but look, I'm late for class" he replies to me before walking away.

"Okay" I mumble, confused at his attitude before looking at Bonnie, "What's going on?".

Bonnie just smiles, "I told him he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight".

Elena and I laugh, "Oh".

Before Bonnie replies, a girl named Dana from our history class walks over. "Hey, Klary, there you are. Okay. This is going to sound totally strange but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight".

Confused I just look at Bonnie who answers for me, "Tell him she has a boyfriend".

Dana just shakes her head, "You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus".

At the mention of Klaus' name, I can feel Elena and Bonnie tense up just as I do. Frowning I ask her, "I'm sorry, what did you just say?".

"His name is Klaus. I know the name's weird but I swear he's hot" Dana tells me with a smile.

Immediately, the three of us begin to look around the cafeteria but everyone I notice, I know. "Where is he? Is he here?" I hear Bonnie ask Dana.

Looking back at Damon I watch her as she becomes confused, "Uh, I don't know".

"She's been compelled" I hear Bonnie whisper and I nod.

Dana just continues, "But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. How cute is that?".

"Super cute"I mutter and then she abruptly walks away. "What the hell just happened?" I breathe out as I feel my body become riddled with anxiety.

•••

Ditching last period, Bonnie, Elena and I immediately headed over to the Boarding House to let Stefan and Damon know what happened about Klaus. "So we go to the dance and we find him" Damon says as he hugs me from behind.

"Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like" Stefan replies.

I can practically feel Damon rolling his eyes, "Something tells me he's not going to be sixteen and pimply".

Stefan turns his gaze between us girls, "I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?".

"No need for the condescension" I mutter under my breath.

Before Damon replies, someone knocks on the door before it opens and reveals Alaric. "There you are" Damon greets him.

Alaric apologises, "Sorry I'm late".

"Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move" Damon says to him and I watch as Alaric nods but then looks between Damon and I confused but soon enough, his expression is back to normal.

I speak up and ask, "Okay, so we find him and then what? What's our plan of attack?".

Bonnie immediately answers, "Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him".

Alaric looks at her incredulously and snickers, "That's not going to be easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around".

"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he…" Damon trails off and suddenly, I feel his hold around me disappear as he unexpectedly runs at Bonnie. Surprisingly, Bonnie is ready and she holds up her hand which throws him across the room.

"Well, I was impressed" I hear Stefan say and I can't help but giggle at Damon's astonished expression.

Bonnie just between us, "It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, I know I can".

"Go Bon" I cheer her on with a smile.

•••

After Bonnie and Alaric left, I was still at the Boarding House with Elena who was upstairs with Stefan. "What did people even wear in the sixties?" I wonder aloud.

Damon answers, "Lots of ridiculous prints. It was horrible, trust me".

I smirk at him, "I'm sure it wasn't all bad". Damon just walks over to me and puts his arms around my waist and I place mine around his neck. "You wouldn't happen to have any 60's outfits laying around would you?" I ask him.

"My packrat of a brother should" he replies and it's silent for a second before he asks me, "Are you going to be okay tonight?".

I shrug as I place my forehead against his shoulder, "We have to do what we have to do. It's just, all this talk about Klaus I think I kind of just convinced myself that he isn't real".

"And tonight, we put an end to him" Damon answers confidently and I nod.

Pulling back I look at him, "I love you" I tell him and I watch as a smile finds its way on his lips.

Damon leans in to kiss me, "I want you to tell me that after tonight is over". After kissing me once more, Damon says "Alright, time to get ready".

•••

After getting ready for the dance, we all travelled to the dance at the school together. Damon and I have our arms linked as we walk through the school parking lot towards the gym. "Hey you two, you look good" I greet my best friend and my brother as soon as we see them.

"Hey Klare, you too" Bonnie replies with a smile before she looks at Damon, "Damon" she greets him.

"Evenin'" he responds.

"You guys ready to do this?" Stefan asks as he and Elena reach us. All of us nod before walking into the gym together. The gym had been completely decked out with 60's decorations as well as the music of the era playing through the speakers.

"Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight" we hear Dana's voice as she stands on stage with the microphone at her mouth. We all stop in front of the stage as we hear her speak. "This is for Klary. From Klaus" she announces and everyone around us cheers but my body freezes as I look at Damon in shock.

"That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us" Damon tries to comfort me.

Finding my voice I say, "But why me? Why does he have to creep me out like this to get his point across?".

"He's playing with you. With all of us. We have to keep a look-out for anyone that seems out of place" Stefan says to us and I nod.

"I know everyone here" Elena states as she looks around.

"Maybe he's not here. Just wants us to believe that he is" Stefan suggests.

"It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us" Damon says to us all and I try to swallow down my worries.

Bonnie agrees with him, "Good idea".

Damon places his hand on my arm that's linked with his and says, "I'm gonna go over to Ric, I'll be back in a second, okay?".

I nod softly before he lets go of me and heads over to Alaric. Bonnie and Jeremy also walk off to dance, so I'm now three-wheeling with Elena and Stefan. "Well, this is fun" I mumble and both Elena and Stefan laugh at my unenthusiastic tone. Before they can reply, I feel myself being twirled into someone's chest. "That was quick" I say out of breath as I look at Damon's face.

"I've realised that if I leave you alone longer than two seconds, you find yourself in danger" Damon comments and I slap his chest lightly.

"Hey!" I complain but Damon just laughs as he dances further into the crowd.

"How are you doing?" Damon asks me softly as he twirls me back into him again, however, this time our position falls into a more traditional embrace as our hands interlock and his hand goes on my waist and mine on his shoulder, in a sort of teapot position.

I raise my eyebrows, "Um, freaking out a bit. You?".

Damon pulls away but our hands are still clasped together before we let go and he starts shaking his thumbs behind his head in a 60's fad dance move. Laughing at his moves, I join in with him and let myself not care for a bit. Damon smirks, "Cool as a cucumber. Come on, remember the last decade dance? The vampire were all 'arghh!" he then demonstrates by using wild hand gestures and a funny face to explain his point and then adds, "And you were all, 'aahh!".

I laugh, "Right. And we won".

Damon then pulls me back into his embrace, only this time he twirls me around, my back is pressed against his chest and his mouth is directly next to my ear. "Yes, we did" he says hotly, and I feel goosebumps rise on my neck as I blush from his close proximity. "I love how easy it is to make you blush" he whispers in my ear, and this time, his tone is much more sensual.

I try to stay calm, "Oh shut up" I complain and he just chuckles before spinning me around once more and pulling me back in. "You're really good at this" I comment.

Damon smirks, "Oh Angel, I've got moves you've never seen" and I laugh again as he continues to spin me around and dance with me.

•••

Unfortunately for me, my human self needed a drink after all the dancing Damon and I had done. So, I headed over to the drink station where Jeremy also happened to be. "Hey" I greet him with a smile before getting a drink.

"Hey" he replies and smiles as I hand him a drink.

Turning back to look at the dance, I'm surprised when I see Damon dancing with Bonnie. "What are they up to?" I question out loud as I can see them talking to one another.

Jeremy shrugs, "Who knows?".

But at his tone, alarm bells go off in my head "Is there something going on Jer? Are you okay?".

"Fine. I'm fine" is all he says before walking away as Stefan and Elena walk over.

"What's going on?" Elena asks me but I just shake my head.

"I don't know, I'm gonna go follow him and make sure he's okay" I tell her and Elena nods. As I walk after Jeremy, I'm stopped when I accidently bump into Alaric.

"Klary, my apologies" Alaric says.

I smile at him, "I'm strong, I can handle it".

Alaric smiles, "Of course you can" and then it's silent and just as I'm about to excuse myself, he speaks up "You look very nice".

At his compliment, I can't help but furrow my eyebrows, "Um, thank you. Alaric".

"Believe me, you're very welcome" he says with a smile and I can't help but feel as uncomfortable as I did during class. _Why is he acting so weird towards me?_

I just nod awkwardly, "I'm uh, gonna go back to Elena" I tell him. There was no point in going after Jeremy since I had no idea where he would be by now. As quickly as I can, I run back to Elena.

"Is everything okay?" she asks me as she notices my uncomfortable expression.

"Is Alaric being weird with you?" I ask her.

Elena just shakes her head, "No? What do you mean he's acting weird?".

"Call me crazy but I think he just flirted with me?" I say, sounding as stupid as I feel.

"You think Alaric, just flirted with you?" Elena repeats before laughing, "Why would he?".

I shrug my shoulders, "Don't you think something's been a little off with him recently?".

Elena just shakes her head, "No?".

Taking a breath I reply, "Maybe it's just me. With all this Klaus stuff I'm just on edge and I feel like I'm over-analysing everyone and everything".

Before Elena says anything, Stefan walks over and says "We need to talk".

"What's going on?" I ask him.

"Jeremy just told me that if Bonnie uses her magic to kill Klaus, it'll kill her. It's impossible for her to harness all of that energy without dying herself" Stefan informs us.

"Oh no…" I breathe out as I look at Elena, "We need to find her before she does anything". Elena nods before the two of us walk away from Stefan and head for Bonnie.

"We need to talk" Elena says before Bonnie can even open her mouth. As the three of us make our way outside, Elena immediately asks "How could you not tell us?".

Bonnie sighs, "Because I knew this is how you would both react".

"No. No way, it's not an option" Elena says to her.

"It's our only option" Bonnie rebuttals.

I shake my head, "Then we'll find another way, okay? Bonnie, you're not dying just to save our lives".

"I have the power to save you both! If I don't do it and something happens, that would kill me more" Bonnie responds.

"We can't let you do that" I tell her as I feel my voice shake.

Bonnie looks at us quietly for a moment before asking, "Just answer this question, if the situation was reversed, would you do it for me?". Not expecting that question, Elena and I can't even think of a response because we all know the answer would be yes. "So you know why I have to" Bonnie says with conviction. Shaking my head, I can feel the tears forming in my eyes as I think about the very real possibility of losing my best friend.

Before Elena and I can respond, Alaric runs up to us in a worry. "Klary!" he calls out to us before following up with an "Elena! Bonnie!".

Abruptly we all turn to face him, "What is it?".

"He has Jeremy" he tells us and I feel the colour drain from my face.

"What?" I question.

Bonnie exclaims, "What!?".

Alaric just nods, "Yeah, Klaus has Jeremy. Come on".

Immediately, we follow behind Alaric as he takes us through a side door which leads into a hallway that's away from the dance. "Where are you taking us?" I ask him confused.

"Just a little further" is all he says and the three of us just follow him blindly.

As we get further away from everything, I feel that nagging in the pit of my stomach that I've been feeling all day when I've been around Alaric. "Something's not right" I mutter to the girls and the three of us slow down before stopping.

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie asks him which makes Alaric stop.

Slowly, Alaric begins to turn around as he laughs, "I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, ugh. Not my decade" he tells us as he continues to laugh, almost manically. "I mean, whose call was that, anyways I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz" he adds.

"Alaric. Are you on vervain?" Elena asks him as us girls all share a look of confusion.

Alaric just tuts, "Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?".

All of our eyes widen at his tone and Elena states, "He's been compelled".

Alaric, however, just laughs "Nope. Try again. Okay, I'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric" he states with a wicked smile.

Finally, it clicks and I breathe out, "Klaus" in disbelief.

"Surprise" he smirks at us. Immediately, we all take a step back.

"No, it's not possible" Elena says.

Alaric shrugs, "Just relax, girls. I'm not here to hurt either of you. You're not on my hit list tonight" he says but then turns to look at Bonnie and adds, "But you are". As he tries to run for Bonnie, she uses her powers to throw him against the wall but he gets up with a groan. "Now, did I mention that I know a witch too. You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that" and then he runs for her again and she throws him once more, only this time towards the trophy case. Alaric, with more effort, gets back up and continues to laugh, "By all means, fire away! If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy".

With that, Bonnie yells "Go! Run!". Elena and I take her advice as we turn around and begin running away and Bonnie closes the door to the hallways as soon as we get past it. As we run through another door, I run into Damon.

"What happened?" he asks worriedly.

"Klaus is in Alaric's body" I inform him in a panic.

Damon looks shocked, "What?".

Bonnie answers him, "He's possessing it or something".

"You two go find Stefan. Now" Damon tells Elena and I.

Elena nods and grabs my hand, "Okay".

Before we can go, I tell Damon and Bonnie "Please be careful. Both of you". Elena yanks me in the direction of the gym to leave and as we weave through the crowd, we come across Caroline.

"Hey! Are you two okay?" she asks us.

Elena nods, "Um yeah. We're looking for Stefan" she tells her and when I notice him I squeeze her hand and she gets the point as her eyes find him as well.

Caroline doesn't look convinced, "Seriously, what's wrong?".

I share a look with Elena before saying, "Just stay with Matt, okay?" and before Caroline can answer us, we run over to Stefan.

"What's wrong?" he immediately asks us.

"Klaus is in Alaric's body and Bonnie is with Damon and we need to go back, now!" I ramble out quickly and Stefan's eyes widen before the three of us go back into the direction of Bonnie, Damon, and Klaus.

As we run back to where Elena and I were before, Damon walks out of hallway "There you are" he greets us.

"What are you doing? Where's Bonnie?" Elena asks him.

Damon replies, "She's doing what she has to do".

"What?" I breathe out in disbelief.

"Where is she?" Stefan demands.

Damon looks at him, "Stefan, let her do this".

"Damn it, Damon, where is she?" Stefan asks him more forcibly.

Damon doesn't say anything so I immediately run around him and down the hallway where I hear noises coming from the cafeteria. With Elena and Stefan hot on my heel I rush over and when Bonnie hears me coming, she slams the doors close and locks them but not before I notice the blood that's falling from her nose. "Bonnie, no!" I yell out for her in a panic as I see her in there with Klaus. Elena rushes over next to me as we try and open the doors but it's no use. We watch with tears in our eyes as Klaus is crawling towards Bonnie on the floor but Bonnie keeps fighting as the lights begin to burst. Elena and I both scream as sparks shower down from the roof as Stefan now tries to open up the doors, but even his super strength can't unlock it. "Bonnie!" I repeatedly call out for her in distress as she keeps fighting against Klaus as he begins to get back up. I watch hopelessly as Bonnie turns and looks back at Elena and me with a sad smile on her face and I cry as I feel my heart breaking as I see the blood on her face. "No!" I yell out as Bonnie's back bends before she falls on the floor. "Bonnie!" I cry out and I know Elena is in the same horrified state that I am. This time I successfully open the doors as I try and immediately run to Bonnie and drop by her body. "Bonnie! No! Bonnie! Please, Bonnie, no, hey, please, Bonnie" I cry as I take her into my arms and Elena drops on the floor on the other side of her body.

"Stefan I can't find her pulse, she's not breathing!" I hear Elena cry to Stefan.

Stefan comes over to Bonnie's body and crouches down as he checks her pulse, looking up through my wet lashes I cry as I ask, "Please, Stefan, your blood can heal her, please".

But Stefan looks distraught as he simply tells us, "It's too late, I'm sorry".

"No!" I cry out as I hold her body tighter as the tears continue to hysterically fall from my eyes. Looking down at my best friend's lifeless body, I feel completely broken on the inside. _No, Bonnie can't be gone, no._ "Bonnie, please. Bonnie. Bonnie come back to me" I cry before I hear more footsteps enter the room.

"Stefan, get them out of here. I'll deal with the body" Damon's voice enters the room.

Looking up at him I feel a wave of anger hit me, "What do you mean deal with it?".

"The sheriff can't know about this. The last thing we need is another mysterious death" he tells us.

I shake my head, "This is Bonnie!" I yell at him.

Unflinchingly calm, Damon just looks at Stefan "Get them home. Now, so I can clean this up".

"Oh my god, Jeremy, where is Jeremy?" I hear Elena question hysterically.

"I'll find him" Damon promises.

But Stefan has to pry me away from Bonnie as Elena stands up and doesn't say anything as she walks away. "Bonnie…" I trail off as I continue to cry and fight against Stefan's body. "I can't leave her, no, please" I try but Stefan just pulls me away as he tries to comfort me. The only thing I can think of is Bonnie.

•••

Elena and Stefan were sat on the lounge together whilst I was sat mindlessly in front of the fireplace on the floor. "Here, drink this" I hear Stefan tell Elena.

"I can't" Elena tells him weakly.

"Yeah, yeah you can. Please drink this" he tries again and this time, I know Elena takes the cup but before she takes a sip, I hear her crying once more.

"This is my fault" Elena says.

"No, no, no, hey, This was Klaus. Listen to me. Klaus did this" Stefan tells her.

Quietly I mutter, "No. This is our fault". Before Stefan can respond, the front door opens as Damon arrives. Immediately I stand up and walk towards him, "What did you with her?".

"Will you please calm down?" Damon says to me.

I shake my head in anger, "You knew, didn't you? You knew that if she harnessed all that power, that she would die, didn't you?".

"Yes. Yes, I knew" Damon says simply and before I can even stop myself, I slap him across his face.

"How could you?" I yell as a fresh set of tears fall from my eyes.

Damon looks back at me and his eyes directly gaze into mine, "You need to listen to me and prepare for what I'm about to say" he says and waits a moment and when I nod he continues, "Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it" he informs us and his tone is so strong that my eyes widen as I realise what Damon was saying. Relief fills me when Damon says, "She cast a spell. Bonnie's okay" and then with one last look he turns around and walks away with Stefan following him.

Turning back to Elena, we immediately embrace each other, "Bonnie's alive" I breathe out with a hopeful smile on my face.

•••

A little while later, Jeremy had texted us that he had a laptop with him and Bonnie so that we could skype each other from where they were. As soon as we connected, a set of much happier tears filled my eyes, "Bonnie!".

"Klary, Elena, I'm so sorry" she apologises but we both shake our heads.

Elena tells her, "It's okay, it's okay. We just needed to see you".

Bonnie begins to cry, "There wasn't enough time for me to tell you".

"It's okay, seriously. Damon explained everything" I tell her.

•••

After we spoke to Bonnie, I immediately headed for Damon's room. I sat at the end of his bed as I waited for him to come out of his bathroom. "Look, Klaus had to think she was dead. Your reaction had to be real" Damon tells me as soon as he sees me.

I nod, "I understand why you did what you did. Klaus was fooled and Bonnie's alive".

"Here's to duplicity" Damon says as he holds up the drink in his hand before taking a sip.

Standing up from his bed I walk over to him, "But let's get one thing straight, Damon. Bonnie will not die for me or Elena, I will not let that happen".

"We need to kill Klaus, Klary. Real Klaus who will probably be coming to pay you a visit real soon now that he knows Bonnie is dead. She's the only one who can do it" he tells me.

"We'll find another way" I say with conviction.

"Let's hope so" is all he says before taking another sip.

It's silent for a moment before I tuck a piece of stray hair behind my ear, "I shouldn't have hit you, I'm sorry".

Damon replies, "Apology accepted" and smiles. Before I say anything else, Damon walks closer to me until we touch. "But let me be clear about one thing. If it comes down to you and anyone else, I will gladly let them die. Because I will always choose you" Damon tells me strongly and I feel as if I can't breathe from the intensity of his gaze.

Taking a deep breath all I say is, "I'm going to say goodnight to Elena, I'll be back in a bit".

Damon offers me a small smile, "I'll be here"and gestures towards the bed.

As I make my way to the door, I stop and turn around to look at him once more, "Damon?".

He looks up at me, "Hmm?".

Softly I tell him, "I love you" and then before he can say anything, I turn and walk downstairs to meet Elena. Once I know no one is around but us I look at her, "Are you ready to do this?".

Elena nods, "Let's go". The two of us then quickly and quietly head down to the Salvatore basement where Elijah's body was daggered. After our skype call with Bonnie, Elena and I made the decision to undagger Elijah since we knew he would be our only hope when it comes to killing Klaus. Opening the cellar door, Elena stays at the doorway as I walk over to Elijah and kneel down beside him. Grabbing the dagger, I pull it up and remove it from his body with a sigh of relief. Looking up at Elena, she nods before coming down and sitting next to me as we wait for Elijah to awaken.

* * *

 **A/N - This chapter was long. I've been looking forward to this chapter for a really long time and I'm so happy it's finally up. I felt bad about leaving you all so long without an update so I decided to give you another one now, however, the next chapter won't be until the end of next week. Thank you for all the lovely comments you left the last chapter, it truly means a lot to me to have your support. Please, if you have anything you want to know then please leave it in a review and I will answer you back. Thank you for reading xx**

 **P.S. Klary's 60's decade dance outfit is up on my Polyvore (rubyfiction).**


	48. Chapter Forty-Eight

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Hope10 - Krasimira is mentioned in this chapter but it's nothing you don't already know! (I think anyways)_

 _TVDFANATIC - my Polyvore is rubyfiction . polyvore . com but if it's easier for you, I also have a Tumblr with my outfits posted on there and it is rubyfiction . tumblr . com , you just have to remove the spaces_

 _Guest - Klaus will be getting very smitten with Klary and_ _yes, Klaus and Klary will run into each other twice before he goes to Elena._

 _Guest - No! Klary has never and will never like Matt romantically, he's practically like a brother to her._

* * *

KLAUS

After pulling the dagger out of Elijah, I went back upstairs to Damon's room to make sure he didn't suspect anything. I had stayed awake all night and as soon as the morning light shone in Damon's room, I immediately began to untwist myself out of his hold. As I assumed, Damon woke up from my disruption.

"Mmm, where are you going?" he mumbles out in his tired voice.

Putting on a smile I lean down and press a kiss against his lips, "I'm just going to get a drink of water".

Damon smiles back as his eyes flutter shut, "Hurry back". Kissing him once more, I get out of his bed and pull on an old pair of jeans I had left on the floor. Walking down the stairs quietly, I make my way to the cellar where Elena is still sat waiting with Elijah's body.

Before I even say anything, Elijah's body gasps for air and Elena rushes over to him. "Elijah" she greets him in a worry.

Elijah, however, looks as if he's in shock as he gasps out the name, "Katerina" before violently trying to get up. Elena crawls back against the wall as Elijah's bones begin to crack into place as he tries to stand up.

"Elijah it's Elena" my sister tries to calm him down with no luck.

"I can't breathe. What's happening here?" Elijah continues to gasp in pain and as he rushes to the door where I'm stood, I flinch as he slams into an invisible seal. Elijah looks around confused, "I can't be in this house".

"You're not invited in" I mutter as I realise why he's acting the way he is.

Elijah groans, "Then get me out of here" and then this time as he rushes out of the cellar, he succeeds and before we know it, Elijah's out of the house. Elena and I run after him and once Elijah realises what's going on, he tries to turn back inside the house to attack Elena and me but the seal on the house doesn't allow him to. "What happened?" he begins to ask us but I put my finger to my lips.

"Shh" I tell him before tapping my ear and pointing upstairs, "We'll tell you, not here" I whisper.

Elena then whispers, "Can we trust you?".

Elijah looks at us, "Can I trust you?".

Looking at Elena I trail my eyes down to the dagger and motion my eyes towards Elijah. Slowly, Elena holds up the dagger and hands it over to him with a nod. "Let's go" I say as I hold up my car keys with a jiggle.

•••

Elena was sat in the back seat whilst I was driving with Elijah in the passenger seat drinking blood from a blood bag. "You look better" I comment as he finishes and the colour has returned to his face.

"Where did you get the dagger?" Elijah questions us and with a sigh I pull over to the side of the road, knowing that this talk was going to need my complete attention.

Taking a deep breath I answer, "We'll tell you everything but we have to work together, Elijah".

Elena adds, "We need your word".

"Your ability to make demands has long passed" he tells us.

"No demands. We're offering you our help and in return, we want yours" Elena tells him.

"And why should I even consider this?" Elijah asks us.

"The same reason that you haven't killed us yet. You need our help to kill Klaus, and we need you" I tell him.

Before he answers, Elena's phone begins to ring and as soon as she answers, I know it's Stefan. "Yes, I'm fine" I hear her say over the phone before continuing to answer questions, "He's right here. No, Stefan, Klary and I need time with him". It's quiet for a moment before Elena looks at Elijah directly, "Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honour. We can trust him. He knows that we would be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, we have proven ourselves. It's our decision, Stefan. Please respect it. And make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid. We'll be in touch" and then she hangs up the phone.

Elijah holds out his hand to Elena and she sighs before handing her phone over to him. Before he can ask for mine, my phone begins to ring. Taking it out of my jean pocket I look at Damon's name flashing across the screen and mentally prepare myself. "You said you were getting a drink of water, not resurrecting the dead guy in our basement!" Damon exclaims over the phone.

I frown, "Elena's already told Stefan what's going on and I know you would've listened in on it, so please, can't we stop this argument before it begins?".

"Have you and Elena gone completely insane? Elijah will kill you" Damon continues to yell over the phone.

Locking eyes with Elijah who looks amused I sigh, "Elijah won't hurt me or Elena for that matter. We're completely safe. We need information about Klaus and how to stop him, Elijah's the only one who can help us. We need to let him know that he can trust us. I'll see you later" and before Damon can fight back, I hang up the phone.

"He has a point, you know. I could kill you" Elijah points out and I nod.

"I know, but you won't" I reply as strongly as I can. Soon enough, my phone begins to ring again and it's Damon once more. Shaking my head, I turn my phone off before putting it in the glove department. "There. No distractions" I say and Elijah looks pleased.

It's silent for a moment before Elena speaks, "He's here".

Elijah looks at her surprised, "Klaus is here?".

I answer, "He's taken over Alaric's body".

"Of course he has. One of his favourite tricks" Elijah comments.

"Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him" Elena questions him.

Elijah nods, "Yes, I do. But first, take me to the Lockwood Mansion. I have business to attend to".

•••

As soon as Elijah knocks on the door, Carol Lockwood opens the door before looking down at Elijah's shredded attire, "Elijah, Klary, and Elena! What are you all doing here? What happened?".

Elijah replies, "I've had a bit of an incident, Carol. I'm hoping you could help".

"Well, I'm on my way to a meeting, so I-" Carol begins but Elijah cuts her off.

"It won't take but a minute of your time" he compels her.

Carol smiles, "Of course. Anything you need".

"Thank you" Elijah replies before we follow her into the house and continues, "Well first things first. I'm going to need a change of clothing".

"Well, we can try one of my husband's suits. I haven't boxed them up yet" Carol suggests.

Elijah agrees, "Wonderful".

Looking at Elijah confused I question him, "How did you know she was off vervain?".

Elijah just smirks, "Because I'm the one who got her off it, right before you and your friends killed me. Twice. If you'll excuse me. I'll be down in a moment". Elena and I just share a guilty glance as we wait for Elijah in the living room.

•••

After Elijah was dressed, he joined Elena and me in the living room. "So, I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us" he begins.

"No. I'm sorry" Elena apologises sincerely.

Elijah just nods, "And Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died".

"Klaus took her. We think she may be dead" Elena answers him.

"I doubt that. Not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did" Elijah responds with the shake of his head.

Confused, I say, "I don't understand. You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him".

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay. There was a time, I'd have done anything for Klaus" Elijah replies simply and at mine and Elena's confused expressions he chuckles before explaining, "In England 1942, it was Klaus' birthday when I introduced him to Krasimira and Katerina. He and Krasimira were immediately drawn to each other. It was the first time in a long time that I had seen my brother so taken with someone" and at my dropped jaw at his revelation, he smirks and confirms, "Yes. Klaus is my brother".

I nod in shock, "I heard that. I'm still processing".

Elijah smiles and he picks up his cup of tea, "Yes. I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is O.M.G".

"There's a whole family of Originals?" Elena asks him in surprise.

Elijah nods, "My father was a wealthy landowner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children".

Raising my eyebrows I ask, "So, your parents were human?".

"Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story. Just know that we're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us, all vampires were created" Elijah answers with more information.

I nod, "Right, but Klaus is your brother. Yet you want him dead?".

Elijah begins to walk towards the door, "I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad, dead. Come". Without argument, Elena and I follow Elijah outside. "So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not Sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned".

"That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from" Elena confirms.

Elijah nods, "Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance".

"So if the sun can't kill an Original, why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?" I ask him confused.

"Right. The curse of the sun and the moon. It's all so, biblical sounding, don't you think?" Elijah questions me and at the smile on his face, I furrow my eyebrows.

"What's so funny?" I question him.

Elijah replies, "The Sun and the Moon story was written in many different ways for it to be believed all around the world".

"I don't understand, so Klaus drew the Aztec stories about the curse?" Elena asks him.

Elijah nods, "Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting it".

"But why?" I question him.

"Easiest way to discover the existence of the doppelgängers or to get your hands on some long, lost moonstone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout" Elijah replies.

"So it's not Aztec at all?" Elena questions him and suddenly what Elijah is saying makes sense.

"Because it's not real" I breathe out, "The curse of the Sun and the Moon, it doesn't exist".

Elijah looks surprised, "Correct, Klarissa" and then he turns around and begins to walk ahead of us.

"Wait!" Elena calls out for him.

Elijah answers, "Klaus and I faked the sun and moon curse dating back over a thousand years".

"But if there's no curse…" I trail off confused at why Klaus wants to kill us.

"There's a curse. Just not that one. There's one much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus" he answers us.

Frowning I ask, "What are you talking about?".

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. And you two are his only hope" Elijah answers me.

"What is this curse?" I ask him but he doesn't answer as he digs Elena's phone out of his suit pocket.

"Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please" Elijah says as he hands over the phone.

Elena looks unsure before answering the phone, "Stefan, what's wrong? No. No, no, no, no. Okay, we'll be right there".

Immediately I begin to worry, "What's going on?" I ask.

Elena turns to me, "Klaus went after Jenna, we have to go".

My eyes widen, "Is she okay?".

"She's with Stefan at the Boarding House" she tells me before turning to Elijah, "We have to go".

Elijah looks irritated, "I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement".

"She's our family, Elijah. We have. We'll be back" I promise him.

Elena nods, "You have our word".

"That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it" Elijah tells us and when I realise what he means I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thank you" I tell him sincerely before grabbing Elena's arm and running off towards the car.

•••

"Oh, Jenna, thank god" I breathe out as we make our way into the library of the Boarding House.

As I try and hug her, she leans back on the couch "No".

Elena and I share a look before I apologise, "We're so sorry. We never meant for any of this to happen".

"When I was little, your mum used to tell me bedtime stories. Stories about vampires. I never thought that what she said could be true" Jenna tells us with tears in her eyes.

"It is true, Jenna. We should have told you. We thought that if you didn't know, you'd be safe. But then things got so out of control and everything we had done to keep you out of it, it just blew up in our faces" Elena tells her.

Jenna shakes her head in disbelief, "Who else knows? Jeremy?" and when we nod she adds, "John?" and once again, we nod.

"We were just trying to protect you" I explain.

Jenna repeats, "Protect me?".

"I'm so sorry, we will tell you everything" I promise her.

"No, I am the one who's supposed to be protecting you two and Jeremy" Jenna tells us.

I nod, "I know, but there's nothing that you could have done. There's so much more to it".

Jenna shakes her head, "No, this is, this is so, I don't know…" she trails off as she begins to cry more.

"I know, hey" Elena tries to calm her down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jenna exclaims before adds, "I'm so scared".

Immediately, Elena and I embrace our Aunt as our own tears begin to form. "I know, hey, we're so sorry, Jenna".

•••

After calming Jenna down and explaining everything that's happened these past months and what is happening, Elena and I left her alone in the library as we had to go back to Elijah. As we closed the door, Stefan came into view and asks us "Is she gonna be okay?".

Elena nods, "She's in shock. We tried to tell her as much as we could, but we barely scratched the surface".

Stefan begins to apologise, "I'm so sorry. I hate this".

"It's not your fault, Stefan. It's ours. Anyways, we have to go back to Elijah" Elena says and I nod as we begin to walk but Stefan reaches out for Elena's arm.

"Wait, what? No, no!" he exclaims.

"Stefan, we promised him that we would return and we can't break that promise" Elena explains.

Stefan looks pained as he says, "Okay".

Elena reassures him, "We'll be okay. I'll be okay".

As I turn to walk around, I'm immediately intercepted by Damon. "Where do you think you're going?" he asks me.

Sighing I tell him, "Back to Elijah".

"No" he tells me.

Trying to walk around him I say, "Damon, please move" but he just my arms.

"If you so much as try and take a step out of this house…" Damon trails off threateningly.

"Damon, easy" I hear Elena say but he just rolls his eyes.

"Let her go" I hear Stefan command him.

Damon looks over in his brother's direction, "Are you kidding me? I just got her back".

Stefan then walks over and grabs Damon's arms that was holding mine, "You heard me. I said let her go".

At their cold exchange, I feel confused, what was going on between them? Damon smirks before his eyes harden and lets go of my arm, "That's twice today you've stood in my way. I wouldn't try a third" and then with one last glare at me, he walks away.

•••

"Welcome back" Elijah greets us as we meet him in the living room of the Lockwood Mansion.

"Tell us. What is Klaus' curse?" I ask him.

Elijah gestures towards the lounge, "Please" and with a nod, Elena and I sit down. "My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret, Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realising, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day" Elijah informs us.

"A war between the species?" Elena questions.

Elijah answers, "The vampires and the werewolves".

I frown, "So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?".

"He's both. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant" Elijah informs us.

Now it all made sense, "That's the curse that Klaus wants to break".

Elijah nods, "He wants to trigger the part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone".

Elena speaks up, "But you helped him?".

"I helped him because I loved him. That's changed, now he must die" Elijah says simply.

"We have the dagger now. We can stop him" Elena says.

Elijah shakes his head, "When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work".

"What? Are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?" I ask him in shock.

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species, at the hands of the servants of nature themselves" Elijah answers.

Elena replies, "A witch. If they can channel that much power. But it would kill them".

"The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power can kill Klaus" Elijah says which means that Bonnie wouldn't have to die.

Elena and I share a look before she says, "What if I told you that we knew a witch that could channel that much power?".

Elijah replies, "Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know. When Klaus was going to sacrifice Krasimira and Katerina, I went to the witches to see if they could be spared. Why should their lives end just because Klaus wants to become a hybrid? The witches told me that they could save Katerina. It was then I found out about Krasimira and that she could survive. Had I known she would have chosen to not come back, I would've given her the potion".

"So that's how you found out about Krasimira?" I ask him.

Elijah nods, "Yes".

Before I respond, Elena asks "So you found a way to save the life of a doppelgänger?".

"Indeed I did. But unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out" Elijah replies.

"You cared for her, didn't you?" I ask him softly.

Elijah nods, "It's a common mistake, I'm told. And it's one I won't make again".

"We should head back to the Boarding House, to tell Damon and Stefan what's going to happen" Elena says and both Elijah and I agree.

•••

As we walk back into the Boarding House, the closer we get to the living room, the louder violent noises can be heard. Rushing into the room, my eyes widen as I see Damon and Stefan fighting. "Stop!" I yell at the both of them, and as they break apart I ask, "What the hell is going on?".

The two of them ignore me as Damon just asks, " Now you've invited him in?".

Elena nods, "We've renewed the terms of our deal".

"Really?" Damon asks incredulously.

Elijah informs them, "The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return".

Damon shrugs, "What?".

"An apology" Elijah says simply and Damon looks as if he isn't hearing properly.

"A what?" Damon asks again.

Elijah repeats himself, "An apology".

Stefan looks between the two of them before walking closer, "I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena".

Elijah nods, "I understand".

At that, all of us turn to look at Damon who just looks at us in disbelief. Elena tells him, "The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself. Klary will come back to life and Elijah's found a way to save mine. We told you that we would find another way".

Damon looks at Elijah and asks, "Is that true?".

"It is" Elijah nods.

Then, Damon looks directly at me, "And you're trusting him?".

"I am" I tell him softly in hopes that he'll finally be on board.

Except what he says next is not what I expect, "You can all go to hell" he spits angrily before leaving the room and I can't help but feel hurt at his words and angry at his actions.

Stefan looks at me, "He's angry with me right now because I've been pushing him to the side when it comes to you. But he'll come around".

I just shake my head before turning on my heel and following Damon up to his room. As I walk in, Damon's unbuttoning his shirt and when he senses me he groans and turns around, "Look-" but I cut him off.

"What the hell was that?" I yell at him.

"You-" he begins but I cut him off again.

"I can't believe you! Stefan can swallow his pride and feelings towards Elijah because he wants to do what's best for Elena and what, you can't even do the same for me?" I question him before continuing, "This is the only way. God, I can't believe you. Just because you don't get your way you think you have a right to treat everyone like dirt?".

Damon begins to get angry as he stalks towards me, "You don't know what you're saying".

"For one second, can you think of someone other than yourself and what you want?" I start to raise my voice again.

"Don't you dare-" he snarls at me.

"Don't dare to do what, Damon? You know, I've been waiting for this moment. Everything between us was going too perfect, something had to ruin it for us!" I exclaim.

Damon yells, "Or maybe you were just waiting for the moment that you realised I'm never going to be the person that you want me to be!" and with that, he throws his glass of bourbon across the room and it smashes against the wall.

Flinching I just look at him in disbelief, "I've stood by you no matter what choices you've ever made, Damon. And the fact that you can't do this for me…" I trail off as my voice lowers and it's now silent between. "I just thought that... " I try again.

"Just thought what?" he asks me.

With teary eyes I look into his, "I just thought that you wouldn't be selfish with me, just this once. Just this once I thought you would trust my choices as I do with yours". I watch as Damon locks his jaw but says nothing. Swallowing the lump in my throat I mutter, "I'll stay in one of the other rooms tonight". Quietly, I turn around and leave Damon alone in his room. As I begin to make my way down the hallway, I see Stefan looking at me with a downcast expression. Sending him a sad smile, I open the door to one of the other bedroom before walking into its connecting bathroom. Stripping out of my clothes, I turn the shower on and step inside. But as I do, I can't help the tears that falls from my eyes and the sobs that leave my mouth as I slowly fall back against the wall and tremble down until I'm curled up on the floor and the only sounds that echo through the room are my cries and the running water.

* * *

 **A/N - The end of this chapter actually pained me to write but come on, we needed the angst. Their relationship was going too well but I'm going to warn you now that the next coming chapters are going to be very rocky for our favourite couple! Thank you for reading.**

 **P.S. I've made a Tumblr for this story which you can all ask me questions on and leave suggestions where we can chat back and forth if you're interested. I'll be posting all my Polyvore outfits on there and honestly, we can just chat about the show and this story or anything else you'd like to.** **Klary's character profile will also be posted on my Tumblr in the next couple of hours.** **Plus, I also have a schedule on there to let you know when I will be updating my story.**

 **rubyfiction . tumblr . com**

 _remove the spaces_


	49. Chapter Forty-Nine

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Guest - It's not weird, it's Bulgarian! Krasimira is the feminine spelling of Krasimir which means beautiful (krasi) and peace (mir), I quite like it._

 _Peoplers - Klaus and Klary will have a little something, something but endgame will always be Darissa._

* * *

THE LAST DAY

Waking up to a cold bed and a dark room was not the way I wanted to start my day, especially when the memories of last night resurfaced in my mind. With a sigh, I kick the bed covers off of me before changing into my day clothes and heading down the stairs to meet with the others. Thankfully, Damon must not have woken up yet because as I walk into the living room there is only Elena, Stefan, and Elijah there. "Goodmorning everyone" I grumble as I sit on the lounge and ignore Stefan and Elena's pitying glances.

Elijah greets me back "Good Morning Klarissa".

"How are you feeling?" Elena asks me softly and I shrug.

"I'm fine" I tell her before adding, "Besides my relationship drama isn't what's important right now, Klaus is".

Elijah agrees with me, "Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse".

"Elena said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake and that it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus" Stefan says to Elijah who nods.

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting but if he breaks it, then he'll become a hybrid" Elijah informs us. As Elijah talks, Damon also enters the room and I can feel his eyes boring into me but I don't let my eyes meet his.

"Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today, with Bonnie" is the first thing Damon says to us all.

"Damon…" Stefan trails off as he glances towards Elena and then to me.

"No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying" Elena tells him.

Damon replies, "I'll write her a great eulogy".

"It's barely eight in the morning and I don't really feel like dealing your unnecessary sarcasm. Bonnie will not die for us, that's already been established" I say to Damon as I finally turn to look at him and watch as he locks his jaw.

Elena agrees with me, "It's not an option, Damon".

"All right, how do we break this curse?" Stefan asks.

"Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredient, so to speak, you already know" Elijah answers.

Stefan nods, "The moonstone".

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each" Elijah informs us.

Elena then questions, "So where do Klary and I fit into this".

"The final part of the ritual" Elijah tells us before pulling out a wooden box from the shelf, "Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelgangers, to the point of their death".

Mine and Damon's eyes lock once more but at his intense stare, I cast my eyes downward and keep quiet as Elena speaks up, "That's where you come in".

Elijah nods as he holds up a bottle filled with liquid, "This is an elixir that I acquired some five hundred years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation".

"So I'll be dead?" Elena asks.

"And then you won't" Elijah replies.

Damon scoffs, "That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date? And what about Klary?".

I look up from the carpet and turn to look at Elijah who answers him, "You already know what will happen to Klarissa".

"Right, a centuries-old legend is what's sealing her fate" Damon scoffs at him.

"Damon…" I trail off.

Elijah replies, "That centuries old legend is very much real. Elena will drink the elixir and Klarissa will come back as a Guardian".

"What about John's ring? Can't you two just borrow them from him and Jeremy?" Damon questions.

Elijah shakes his head, "Those rings only work on humans. The doppelgangers' are a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the rings won't work".

Damon shrugs, "I'll take those odds over an elixir and a bedtime story. What if it doesn't work?".

I snap at him, "Then I guess we'll just be dead". Damon looks at me angrily before turning to Stefan for help, who just shrugs his shoulders. Shaking his head in frustration, Damon walks out of the room.

"Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?" Elena asks Elijah.

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight he will" Elijah answers her and the three of us look at each other with worry.

•••

I was sat in the library by myself when suddenly I hear loud voices coming from the hallway that meets the front door. Immediately getting up, I rush over to the hallway where I see Jenna holding a crossbow that's aimed at Alaric or as of late, Klaus in Alaric's body. "What's going on?" I question as Elena, Stefan, Damon, and Elijah also join me in the hallway.

"It's me, Klary, I swear, okay? He let me go. Klaus let me go" he answers but we all still look at each other hesitantly.

Damon says, "Prove it".

Alaric sighs and looks at Jenna, "Okay, uh, the first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to-".

"Okay it's him" Jenna cuts him off in embarrassment and she lowers the crossbow.

Stefan speaks up and asks, "Why did he let you go?".

"He wanted to deliver a message. The sacrifice happens tonight" Alaric answers and I can't swallow the lump in my throat.

•••

Alaric, Jenna, Elena, Stefan, Elijah and I were all in the living. "So you don't remember anything that happened?" Stefan questions Alaric.

Shaking his head no, Alaric answers "No. It's like I blacked out and woke up three days later. Katherine was there".

"She's under compulsion. Damon snuck her some vervain, but she can't leave until Klaus tells her she can" Stefan tells him.

"Where is Damon?" I wonder as I realise he isn't in the room with us.

Jenna answers, "I saw him go upstairs" and with a sigh, I leave the rest of them alone and head for Damon's room.

"You disappeared" I say softly to Damon as I enter his room.

"I didn't want to hear any more" he snaps.

I sigh and walk closer to him, "I need you to understand why I'm doing this".

"Why? It clearly doesn't matter what I think" Damon replies with a shrug.

"I'll be fine, Damon. So will Elena. She'll drink the elixir and I'll come back as a Guardian. Bonnie will kill Klaus and then all of this will finally be over" I tell him.

Damon corrects me, "If it works".

"It will work" I say with conviction.

"You think it will work. You want it to work. Why am I the only one who's convinced it won't? There has to be another way" Damon replies frustrated.

I shake my head, "There isn't".

"And you and your sister are going to die" Damon responds.

"And then we'll come back to life" I rebuttal.

Damon shakes his head, "That is not a risk I'm willing to take" he walks over to me and points his finger at me accusatorily.

Sighing, I take his hand in mine and reply, "But I am, it's my life, Damon. My choice".

"I can't lose you" Damon says, and whilst his voice is soft, his tone is pained.

Looking directly into his eyes I tell him, "You won't".

When Damon doesn't say anything back, I offer him a small smile before letting his hand go and turning to leave his room. "There is another way" he blurts out.

Turning around I look at him confused, "What are you…" I start but trail off as I watch Damon bite into his wrist which begins to bleed, "Damon, no!" I exclaim but he rushes towards me and puts his wrist to my mouth. I try to resist him but his hold on the back of my head traps me in place and even though I struggle against him in panic, I can't help but feel the blood travel down my throat as I involuntarily swallow. _No, no, no, no._ I cry out when suddenly I feel Damon being ripped away from me. Feeling weak, I drop to the floor and hold my hand over my mouth as I feel blood dripping down my chin and I feel the tears fall from my eyes. As I force myself to look up, I see Stefan standing in front of me almost as if he was protecting me from Damon.

"What did you do? Huh? What did you just do?" Stefan yells at his brother in anger.

"I saved her life" Damon spits out and then looks at me, "You're so bent on dying, at least this way I know you'll come back".

"As a vampire! She'll come back as a vampire!" Stefan continues to yell at his brother.

Damon shrugs, "It's better than nothing else".

"How could you, of all people, take that choice away from her?" Stefan questions him in disbelief.

Turning to look at me once more, Damon says, "Go ahead, wish me an eternity of misery. Believe me, you'll get over it".

Suddenly, Stefan rushes over to Damon and pushes him back against the wall. "Stefan!" I yell out for him as he and Damon begin to fight.

I watch as Damon takes a wooden stick and pushes Stefan up against the wall with it and holds it in a way which chokes him, "Admit it. You just wish you had the guts to do it to Elena". With a rage I've never seen before, Stefan begins to violently punch Damon in the face and when Damon falls back and onto the fall, he drops the the wooden stick. As Stefan walks back over to help me up, it's as if everything has turned to slow motion and I watch as Stefan turns back around to make sure Damon isn't getting up, but before I can even react, Damon has grabbed the wooden stick once again and he drives it through Stefan's stomach which has Stefan fall back in shock.

I look at Damon with anger and I get myself up and rush over to Stefan, "Get out of here now!" I yell at him.

Damon just looks down at me but his expression is stone cold. I look up when I hear multiple footsteps, "What the hell is going on?" I hear Alaric ask as he looks at the scene in front of him.

"Stefan!" I hear Elena exclaim as she runs over and leans down to Stefan.

"Get him out of here!" I yell out to Alaric in regards to Damon. Alaric just nods but as he goes toward Damon, Damon pushes him in anger and leaves us all alone in the room.

"Oh my god" I hear Jenna mutter as she notices the blood around my mouth.

Looking at Stefan I apologise, "I'm so sorry".

Stefan shakes his head in pain, "No, I'm sorry".

"It's not your fault" I tell him, and that's how I felt. Actually, I felt really grateful that Stefan stepped in when he did, he had become an older brother figure for me.

Elena reaches around and pulls the stick out of Stefan's stomach which has him groan out in pain. Stefan then turns to Elena, "I'm sorry" but Elena shakes her head.

"It's not your fault" she repeats my words to him before looking at me with sad eyes.

•••

After cleaning up, I sat on Stefan's chair whilst he was on his bed with Elena whilst Jenna and Alaric were standing in the doorway. "Thank you. Both of you" Stefan says to Alaric and Jenna as he finishes drinking from a blood bag.

Alaric nods, "Yeah, well, we'll be downstairs" and then he and Jenna leave.

"Klary…" I hear Elena's voice.

I look up at her, "How could he-" I choke on a sob as tears fill my eyes, "How could he do this to me? Why?". Immediately Elena rushes over to me and embraces me which doesn't help with the tears falling from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Klary" Stefan apologises again.

As Elena pulls back I look at him, "You did nothing wrong, Stefan. This wasn't your fault". Taking Elena's hands I squeeze them appreciatively before saying, "I'm gonna go for walk, clear my head".

"I'll come with you" Elena says but I shake my head and offer her a smile.

"I actually kind of just want to be left alone" I tell her as gently as I can and Elena slowly nods.

•••

Walking through the streets of Mystic Falls was strangely calming. As I looked around at all the familiar places, smiling at familiar people it was as if everything was normal, but it wasn't. Somehow I had found my way towards the Grill, as I walked inside, Matt immediately walked up to me. "Hey, Matt" I greet him.

"Hey Klary, have you seen Caroline?" he asks me.

With a frown, I tell him, "No. I haven't spoken to her since yesterday. Is everything okay?".

Matt nods, "I think so, she's just not returning my calls".

"Oh, well, no I haven't. But if I run into her, I'll tell her to call you" I tell him and Matt smiles.

"Thanks, Klary" he says before walking away back to work.

I'm about to walk further into the Grill until I see Damon sat at the bar by himself. Immediately, I turn back around and head for the door but as I step outside I bump into someone. "I'm so sorry" I begin to apologise as I look up and see a man I've never met before.

"That's alright, love. I should be more careful" he says and I feel myself blush not only from the pet name, but from the accent.

As I look at the unknown man, I realise just how attractive he is. "Are you new here? I mean obviously, you're English, I mean, um, uh…" I trail off in embarrassment as the handsome stranger chuckles.

"I've been to Mystic Falls before, a very long time ago" he tells me and I nod.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay" I tell him sincerely.

The man smirks, "If the people are as beautiful as you, I'm sure that will be no problem".

Once again, I feel a blush creep up onto my cheeks. "Well, I should get going" I tell him.

"Do you have plans?" he asks me and from the glint in his eyes, I feel something off about him but I ignore it.

Slowly I tell him, "You could say that".

"Well, it was very lovely to meet you" the man says before taking my hand in his and bringing it up to his lips. Suddenly, I remember back to the first time I met Damon and I can't help the way my heart speeds up as I do. As he lets go, I offer him a smile and watch as he walks into the Grill. As I walk further away, I decide to get out my phone and text Jeremy.

"What's the address for the witches house?" I message him, and his response is immediate. Smiling down at his directions, I begin to make my way to see Bonnie.

•••

Thankfully the witch's house wasn't too hard to find and s soon as I walk inside, Bonnie's arms fly around me and I can't help but smile. "Bon! I missed you so much!" I cry as I return her hug.

"I missed you too" she replies.

•••

"Damon fed you his blood?" Bonnie asks me.

Nodding I say, "Yeah. I mean, a part of me understands why he did it but the other part of me…".

Bonnie nods, "You feel betrayed".

I shrug, "I just thought that for once, he wouldn't be selfish with me, at least not with this".

"I understand. Don't get me wrong, I mean, I hate that he's done this to you but he loves you and wow, I never thought I'd be the voice of reason when it comes to Damon" Bonnie jokes and I laugh with her.

As the laughter dies down I look at her before softly saying, "I'm scared".

"I know you are" Bonnie replies.

Jokingly I say, "Guess you're gonna have to make me a daylight ring".

Bonnie smiles, "Of course".

"Oh god, I'm never going to be able to watch Bambi ever again" I continue to joke as I think of Stefan's animal diet.

"Yeah, I wouldn't recommend doing that" Bonnie replies with a laugh.

"I wonder what it's like, I mean, Stefan's a ripper, Damon is, well Damon and Caroline is weirdly in control. I just wonder who I'll be more like" I wonder.

Bonnie replies, "I think, you'll just be Klary".

"You think so?" I ask her.

"I know so" Bonnie answers and I smile at her, it's quiet before Bonnie asks me "Did you believe what Katherine and Elijah told you?".

"About the whole Guardian thing?" I ask and at Bonnie's nod I continue, "I'm not sure, I didn't not believe it, I just didn't think I believed it couldn't happen to me. I mean, out of every other person in the world, why me?".

Bonnie shrugs, "I use to think the same thing when I found out I was a witch but honestly, I couldn't imagine me not being one".

"It's just, the idea of coming back to life and being a Guardian at least a part of me would still be human and now, now I won't be and it's not like I've never thought about being a vampire, I mean, before I knew what I was to become. I just thought I'd have time, and that Damon and I could talk about it, but now he's taken that away from me and Bonnie, I just, I don't know how I can forgive him for this, if I can be with him" I tell her and the more I talk, the quieter my tone gets.

Bonnie takes my hand in hers and tells me, "No matter what you decide, I'll be here for you, no matter what, okay?".

Looking directly at Bonnie, I can't help but feel tears well up in my eyes as I notice hers are as well, "Okay".

•••

It was becoming dark as I walked back through the woods, I felt as if someone was watching me. When I heard a tree branch snap, I turned around but I was faced with nothing. However, when I turned back around, I jumped in fear as the stranger from outside the Grill was in front of me. "Did I scare you, Love?" he asks me with a raised eyebrow.

I let out a nervous chuckle, "Wouldn't you be if a random stranger came out of nowhere?".

"Random? Love, we've met already" he tells me.

I nod, "For about two minutes outside of the Grill".

The stranger just smirks, "Did you forget about the dance?" and at this I feel confused, "Oh come on, I even complimented you".

Furrowing my eyebrows I take a step back, "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about".

"Oh, that's right. I mean, I was in the body of your history teacher, so my apologies" he tells me and at his sentence, I immediately become filled with fear.

"Klaus?" I breathe out.

"Hello, Love. It's nice to finally see you when I'm back in my own body, much more attractive than that other guy, right?" Klaus says and I feel like the smirk on his face has become permanent. I take another step back, but this time Klaus steps forward and places his hands against my cheek and runs his thumb down along my neck. Flinching, I try to still hold my ground and Klaus just chuckles, "You know, it's going to be a shame having to kill a pretty face like yours".

Before I can stop myself I spit, "Is that the line you used to win Krasimira over?".

Immediately, Klaus' eyes turn cold and his hand grips the back of my neck as he pulls me closer, "And to think I was going to be gentle with you" he whispers dangerously in my ear and before I know it, everything is dark.

•••

"Klary, Klary, please, wake up, Klary" I hear someone who sounds like my sister try and wake me up. Groaning out, my vision is blurry as I wake up and when I turn my head, I see Elena in the other circle.

"Elena…" I mumble out as I try and adjust to the darkness. Slowly, I stand up and see my sister, "What's going on? Why is it so dark? I can't see anything" and as soon as I say that, all the circles are glowing with flames a millimetre up from the ground. Turning my head, I look at the other circles and gasp, "Jenna? Jenna! Jenna, please!".

"He killed her? Why? We did everything that he asked!" Elena exclaims to a woman I've never seen before, but I assume she's Klaus' witch.  
The witch replies, "She's not dead. She's in transition" and suddenly, Jenna's gasps for breath as she comes back to life and all Elena and I can do is watch in fear.

* * *

 **A/N - More Darissa angst! The sacrifice is beginning and soon we will have our first AU chapter! So much is happening and I hope you're all ready for it! Thank you for reading xx**

 **P.S. I have a Tumblr that you can all go to in order to ask me questions about the story and also leave me suggestions, etc. I also post my Polyvore outfits on there as well as other exclusive little things for this story. Klary's character profile is up on there now!**

 **rubyfiction . tumblr . com**

 _remove the spaces_


	50. Chapter Fifty

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Guest - Here you go! A day earlier than AU chapter is next and I'm so nervous, I've written half of it but I'm going to write it as best as I can._

 _LiLuLo12 - Aw, thank you so much! A big thank you to everyone who leaves praise on this story, it really makes my day and is what motivates me to continue this story!_

* * *

THE SUN ALSO RISES

"Ow, my head. What is wrong with me?" Jenna moans as she clutches her head and begins to stand up.

Elena and I glance at each other before I ask, "Do you remember what happened?".

"Elena called me, you sounded so scared and I guess I should have realised that it wasn't you. The second I walked out of the house, someone grabbed me, I think it was a, a vampire" Jenna answers and her eyes widen as she does.

"Klaus. It was Klaus" Elena tells her pointedly.

Jenna begins to look worried, "He made me drink his blood and I don't remember anything after that" and then she begins to look around, anxiety taking over her, "Where are we? What happened?".

I frown before going to hold Jenna's hand in a means to comfort her, "We're at the quarry, he brought us here".

"Why don't I remember anything?" our Aunt asks us confused.

Elena sighs, "Do you remember, when I told you how someone becomes a vampire?".

Jenna nods, "Yeah. If you die with vampire blood in your system, it's…" she trails off as she realises what's happening, "Oh, god. He killed me".

As Jenna begins to panic I say, "Jenna, listen to me, it's going to be okay. We'll get you out of here".

"I'm a vampire?" she asks us.

Before either of us answer, the witch interrupts, "And I bet you're hungry" before walking over. I watch as Elena tries to grab a sharp rock that's nearby to get it out of the witch's hand, but once she notices, she sends Elena flying back with a wave of her hand and I watch as my sister lands painfully a few feet away. I try and race towards her until I'm also being sent flying back and when I stand up, the fire from the ground has risen and nor Elena or I could leave and get to Jenna. "Don't bother trying to get through. I spelled the circle. You're trapped. No matter what you do" she tells us.

"Greta, please, just- just let her go" Elena pleads and my eyes widen as I realise this is Dr. Martin's daughter.

Greta ignores her as she slices her wrist with the rock and as the blood drops, Jenna's face begins to transform, "Klaus chose her" Greta simply says.

"No" I gasp out as she lowers her wrist towards Jenna.

"Drink it" Greta demands.

I yell out, "Jenna, don't!".

Jenna stares at the blood, "I can't".

"Let her go, please!" I try and plead with Greta, but I'm ignored.

I hear Elena cry out, "No! No" as Jenna sinks her teeth into Greta's wrist.

"No" I breathe out in shock as I'm hopeless and have to watch my Aunt transition.

"That's enough" Greta says before pulling her wrist out of Jenna's mouth.

I look at my Aunt through teary eyes, "It's going to be okay, Jenna".

Greta flicks her wrist and the fire around Jenna is now up in flames, "Look at me, hey, look at me" I hear my sister say softly to Jenna. As Jenna turns around she tells her, "You're going to be okay, you'll be alright" but Jenna just sadly shakes her head no.

•••

A little while later, I turn to my Aunt "How are you feeling?" I ask her worried.

Elena perks up and looks over as Jenna responds, "I feel like myself, only not. Everything is brighter, the fire's hotter. A part of me is terrified, but there's another part of me that doesn't want to feel anything".

"Vampires can turn off the part that's human, that's the part that hurts" Elena informs her.

Jenna looks at us with tears in her eyes, "I'm gonna die, aren't I?".

Immediately my sister and I begin to shake our heads in denial as Elena says, "No! Jenna, we're not gonna let that happened, no matter what we have to do".

Before we reply, the sound of twigs snapping is heard from afar and someone groaning, "Who's that?" Jenna asks.

"That must be the werewolf" Elena tells her.

Greta pushes the werewolf, who happens to be Jules, onto the ground. "What's happening to me?" Jules cries out in pain.

Greta replies, "I cast a spell to slow down your transformation. Your insides are trying to tear themselves free".

I flinch as I hear her say that and Elena just says, "Greta, witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed".

"My duty is to Klaus! The new order" Greta snaps at her.

"Glad to know I still have a dance partner" Klaus' voice is heard and all of our heads turn to look at him. "Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?" he asks us in a sickly sweet voice and I have to refrain from rolling my eyes. Klaus and Greta walk up to the nearby hill and I watch as Klaus hands over the moonstone. Greta drops the moonstone into a stone bowl filled with flames which emit sparks as soon as the moonstone is destroyed before beginning to chant a spell in Latin. Klaus starts to approach us and Jules is still groaning in pain on the ground before her eyes fall on me.

"Everything I did, I was trying to help Tyler" she informs me and I nod, "I didn't want him to be alone!" she cries.

As much as I disliked her, I tell her gently, "And you did, Tyler isn't alone. I promise".

"Shall we?" Klaus questions Jules and then the flame around her circle drops. I watch in surprise as Jules' eyes turn yellow and she begins to run at Klaus, who only plunges his hand into her chest before ripping out her heart. I can't help the shriek that escapes me. Klaus walks back over to Greta and holds the heart over the stone bowl, "Does that mean it's working?" he asks her as more flames are lit.

Greta nods, "It's working".

Suddenly, Jenna begins to talk to us, "The day that the lawyers called to tell me that I was going to become your guardian, you know what my first thought was? Isn't there someone else who can do this?".

I look at her, "Jenna, there was no one else who could have gotten us through all of that".

"It's just the thought that I almost passed up taking care of you" Jenna tells us and I know the three of us all have tears in our eyes.

"But you didn't. You put your entire life on hold to help us" Elena tells her softly.

Jenna shakes her head, "Look around, I failed you".

Elena replies but lowers her voice, "No. You didn't. We failed you and I'm so sorry. Being a vampire, it intensifies your guilt. But it also makes you stronger and faster. You can fight back. Klary and I are gonna get through this. We'll be okay. I need you to believe that. Promise me, when you get the chance, run".

Jenna whispers, "Okay".

"Hello, Jenna" Klaus appears in front of us.

"Let her go, I understand that we have to die but she doesn't!" I plead with him before walking closer to the flames but as I do, they flame up even more.

"Careful" Klaus tuts.

"Klary, don't" Jenna tells me.

I shake my head, "No, Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family" and then I turn to Klaus, "Elena and I followed your rules, we did everything you asked, we didn't run. Please".

Klaus smirks as he says, "Well, well" before turning and looking at the top of the quarry hill, "I don't recall you being on the guest list".

Confused, we all look up and gasp as we see Stefan, "I'm here to talk" he says.

Klaus shrugs, "Very well then" before rushing off to Stefan.

"What's going on?" Jenna asks us.

Elena shrugs, "I don't know. You can hear them. You can hear anything. Just focus on them".

Jenna nods before turning and beginning to focus on the two men, "What are they saying?" I ask her.

"I can't, I can't make it out" our Aunt replies.

"You can do this Jenna, just relax. Focus" I say gently.

Jenna nods before saying, "I can hear him. I hear Stefan".

Elena asks, "What are they saying?".

It's only a second later when Jenna gasps, "Oh my god".

"What is it?" Elena asks worriedly.

Jenna looks up at her, "He wants to take my place".

Elena and I look at each other horrified before Elena mumbles, "I have to do something, this can't happen".

Klaus and Stefan walk down from the cliff and head over to us, "Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving the family, and here's Stefan, granting your wish".

"Stefan…" Elena trails off sadly.

"It's okay" Stefan tells her but Elena shakes her head.

Klaus looks amused, "Well. Who's it going to be, girls?" he asks as he waves the stake in his hand back and forth between Stefan and Jenna.

"No" Elena and I say at the same time.

"Oh, don't worry. There's actually no choice" Klaus says and before we can blink, he shoves the stake through Stefan's back.

"No! Stefan! No!" Elena shouts for him but Stefan looks at us in pain.

"I have other plans for your boyfriend, I want him alive. But for now…" Klaus trails off before snapping Stefan's neck. I hear us all gasp before Klaus just says, "Whenever you're ready, Greta". Great continues chanting and the ring of fire around Jenna is the next to dispel.

"No" I hear Elena say.

Klaus smiles and looks at Jenna, "Your turn".

"No, Jenna, no!" I cry out.

Jenna looks from Elena to me, "It's alright, I know what I have to do" and it's silent between us before Jenna suddenly speeds over to Greta and viciously bites her neck. Greta screams, and for a moment I have hope, until Klaus speeds over to Jenna and stakes her in the back which has Jenna fall to the ground.

"Jenna, no!" I cry out once more as tears fall from my eyes and I can only watch on in horror.

Jenna looks at Elena and me with tears in her eyes and I hear Elena say, "Just turn it off, Jenna. Turn it off. You won't be scared anymore".

Klaus flips Jenna onto her back and I watch as Jenna's expression turns normal as an indication of her turning off her emotions, I gasp out in pain and sadness as Klaus stakes Jenna through her heart and her body begins to turn grey, "No!" I scream out as I clutch my chest as I fall to the ground, "Jenna!".

Greta returns to normal as she begins to chant the spell again with Klaus by her side and it's now when Stefan wakes up and only has to see Elena and mine's tear-stricken faces as he realises Jenna is dead.

"No" he mutters out before saying, "I'm so sorry".

Elena just places her finger to her lips before whispering, "Are they going to kill him?".

Stefan nods, "Yes".

"It's time" Klaus says and the circle around me disappears. I swallow as Klaus extends his hand and with disgust, I ignore him and stand up on my own before making my way over to where Greta is stood with Klaus behind me. Taking my place, I stay still as Klaus stands behind me and pulls me into his chest, "I do wish we met under better circumstances, Love".

Turning my head I look at him with hatred, "Go to hell".

Klaus just chuckles before moving his mouth down to my neck, I look at Elena and Stefan for that last time before I feel a pair of fangs sink into my throat. I go rigid from the pain and Klaus holds his arm around me as a means to not let me fall as he drinks my blood. As my vision fades and my senses lesson, I can vaguely hear my sister call for me before everything is dark.

•••

 _Third Person Point of View_

The sky was grey and cloudy as Elena sat next to her sister, holding her hand and praying for her to wake up. It was the morning after the sacrifice and time for the funeral for the only parents they had left. The house was quiet as everyone else waited downstairs, dressed in their funeral attire. Everyone was losing their hope, the girl in the bed showing no signs of life. Whilst they all had on brave faces, Elena and Jeremy were slowly breaking apart on the inside. They needed Klary. There was a knock on the door and as Elena looked up through her teary eyes, Jeremy stood at the door, overlooking his sister's body with sad eyes. "I'll be out soon, I, just, uh, I just want to wait a little longer" the older sibling says.

Jeremy nods, "Yeah. Of course".

Slowly, Elena lets go of her sister's hand before walking over to her younger brother and embracing him, "I'm so sorry Jeremy, I'm so sorry that you've lost so many people".

"I still have you" Jeremy tells her sincerely before the two of them allow tears to roll down their cheeks. "Elena…" his brother breathes out in an unrecognisable tone. As she pulls back from her brother, she notices his stare in the direction of their sister. Elena immediately turns around and a hand flies to her mouth as she watches her sister begin to glow a bright light around her body, a magnified aura. It's only a few moments later when the light lessens and a body shoots up with a gasp for life. Jeremy and Elena's eyes widen as they watch their sister's once deep, brown eyes flash a vibrant violet.

* * *

 **A/N - You're all probably like "Where is the AU?" "Why didn't you write Klary's transformation?" Don't worry, that chapter is next! And the chapter after that will connect with the ending of this one! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up (hopefully sometime next week) but because it's completely AU, it is taking longer as I'm trying to make it as perfect as I can. I hope you all liked it, I did a little something different with the third person point of view but I hope you all like it. I can't believe we're so close to the end of season two! Thank you all for reading xx**

 **P.S. I have a Tumblr that you can all go to in order to ask me questions about the story and also leave me suggestions, etc. I also post my Polyvore outfits on there as well as other exclusive little things for this story. Klary's character profile is up on there now!**

 **rubyfiction . tumblr . com**

 _remove the spaces_


	51. Chapter Fifty-One

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Guest - Klary is not a vampire (yet, will she ever be? Who knows), I hope this helps explain what happened with Klary. John gave his life for Elena because he already knew what would happen to Klary, plus we can't have an entire story about Klary being mad at Damon because that wouldn't be very fun._

 _Guest & ALBY - Please read the author's note at the end about Damon's P.O.V, you might have some input on what happens with it!_

 _Guest - You might be onto something with Damon and his over-protectiveness!_

 _Guest - This is the only AU chapter so far, I'm not sure where you got two from, I'm sorry if you were confused but hopefully this makes it up for you._

* * *

ANGEL EYES

 _Is this what death is like? An endless abyss of white light._

Everything feels calm, as if my mind is at complete ease. Slowly, I feel my eyelids flutter open and the white light behind my eyelids now surrounds my vision. Bringing myself up to stand, I notice the golden outline of a door, and before I even contemplate walking over, I find myself already there. With a deep breath, I slowly twist the golden handle and as I step through the threshold, the white light is no more. Instead, an ethereal garden fills my sight with a completely blue sky. It's silent, no noise is heard as I walk.

"Klarissa" I hear a soft, kind voice call from behind me and as I turn around, the mesmerising garden is no more, but replaced with only the sky. A mature blonde hair, blue eyed woman stands in front of me with a gentle smile, "We've been expecting you around here".

Surprisingly, my voice isn't displaced as I speak, "Where is 'here' exactly?".

The woman continues to smile, "You're in the Dark Dimension".

"Dark Dimension? But everything is so light" I question confused.

Chuckling she says, "That's because we occupy the south as it corresponds with Heaven".

"Heaven? As in God and Jesus and all that?" I look at her in disbelief.

The lady looks amused, "Not exactly. Heaven exists, but it's much more complicated than a story from a thousands-years-old book".

"I'm sorry, this is all so confusing. Am I dreaming?" I ask.

"Dreaming? No. You're in a state of consciousness, in your dimension, you're asleep. However, in ours, you're wide awake" she tells me before adding, "Oh, I'm Airla, by the way".

My eyes widen, "Airla?".

Airla smiles, "You've heard of me?".

"Katherine told me, about her sister Krasimira and your name was mentioned" I reply.

"Ahh, Katherine. Not very kind that one is she? As for Krasimira, she was a very lovely person, her choice was a shame" Airla tells me and before I can respond, she becomes very alert, "We should be hurrying, you need to meet the Court".

"The Court?" I ask confused.

"The Celestial Court, they are our, government, I guess you could call them. No more questions for now, we must go" Airla replies and before I know it, she's taking a hold of my hand and I feel my feet lift off of the ground. Closing my eyes in fear at flying I hear her say, "You can open your eyes now, we're here". As I do, I feel the wind almost knocked out of me as I take in the large, silver gates that are twined with green vine filled with a variety of colourful flowers. "Beautiful isn't it?" Airla asks and all I can do is nod. Slowly, the gates begin to open and Airla begins to skip towards them, "Let's go!" and with a giggle at her enthusiasm I begin to hurry after her. Airla begins to lead me through a city filled with different people. "The Celestial Court resides just up here" she informs me and as we walk, I'm incredibly aware of everyone stopping to turn and look at me before whispering amongst themselves. I try my best to ignore them and before I know it, I'm standing in front of a large, silver building that looks incredibly pristine and luxurious. "Right through here" Airla says and I continue to follow her. We stop outside of a door when Airla pulls out a silver, blue-jeweled dagger and begins to draw an infinity symbol over the door which creates an outline of violet. As the door cracks open, Airla smiles and turns to me, "After you".

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I walk past Airla and into the room where three women and two men are sat at a long table at the front of the room.

"Klarissa Mae Gilbert, it's a pleasure to finally meet you" the woman that was sat in the middle said, she had similar features to Airla, only she was much younger and her skin paler in comparison.

The man with fiery red hair and olive skin who is sat on her left jumps up in glee, "The Chosen One, we've been waiting a long time for you!".

I manage an awkward smile at all their happy expressions besides the raven haired, pale woman who was sat next to him, "I don't see what's so special about her".

"Abigail, hold your tongue" the soft-spoken voice on the opposite end commands and Abigail just rolls her eyes before hardening her gaze on me.

"I suppose we shall begin with the formalities, I am Ariel, the first Principal Guardian" Ariel says, the blonde beauty in the middle.

On her right, a man with bright blue hair and even brighter blue eyes introduces himself, "I am Abel".

"The name's Andreas, Chosen One" the fiery, red-haired man says with an impeccable smile.

The soft-spoken woman, with beautiful dark skin on the end says, "And I am Adina, it's lovely to finally meet you, Klarissa".

"I am Abigail, however, that you already know" Abigail says with raised eyebrows and her nose snoots up even more than I thought possible.

"It's nice to meet you all" is all I can muster up to say.

Ariel, then, stands up from her seat and seemingly floats over to me. "If you choose to accept the Oath of Guardianship, I will be the one to administer you. Shall you refuse, you will be sent to the Northern side of the Dark Dimension where you shall spend the rest of your time".

Taking a deep breath I reply, "Before I accept, is there anything I should know?".

Ariel looks amused before telling me, "You will be told everything you could possibly want to know, only if you accept the Oath. Yet before you are to accept the oath, each of us will teach you what is required of you. Afterwards, you will make your final decision. Please, dear, step forward". Taking a deep breath, I follow Ariel's instruction, but after my first step I feel as if I'm falling again. Clenching my eyes shut, I wait for the moment of pain to come but all I feel is as gentle as feathers. Peeling my eyes open, I look down at the white floor of clouds before I hear a soft chuckle.

"That never gets old" I hear the sound of Abel's voice.

"Is it really that hard to give a girl a warning?" I grumble before standing up and dusting my hands down on my pants.

Abel smiles, "No. But that would hardly be as entertaining. Now, Klarissa, this is your first training lesson. I specialise in the art of White Power".

"White Power?" I question in confusion.

"White Power is what we benevolent Guardians possess, all of our special abilities and auras stem from White Power and the more you practice, the stronger you will become. Abigail will teach you about Wing Powers, but for now, let us focus solely on White Power" he informs me and I can't help but feel shocked as he does and at my expression, Abel chuckles, "Didn't realise you would become magical, did you?".

"No, I mean, I've never even really thought about any of this" I tell him honestly.

"That's what I'm here for. Now, let us begin" Abel begins and suddenly, a luminous aura surrounds the outline of his body. Abel continues, "White Power has many purposes, it's our entire magical source of power, however, it is called White Power as it is the only source powerful enough to defeat Dark Power. Andreas will be teaching you about Dark Power, for now, I'll give you the information about what abilities you possess. But first, I want you to close your eyes". At Abel's instruction, I close my eyes before I hear him softly say, "Now, become one with your body and your mind. Find the power that flows through your veins, once you feel it, focus in on it. Put your entire soul into your power and find your light". I can feel it, I know it's there. Ever since I had woken up in this Dimension, something inside of me felt different. I just thought it was the feeling of death, but now I know that the abyss of white light was my power. As I accepted the light into my body, soul, and mind, it's as if I could feel it running through every cell. "Klarissa, open your eyes, and look at your hands" I hear Abel's voice and as I open my eyes, I gasp in shock as I realise that I'm glowing the same bright aura that Abel is.

"How am I doing this?" I ask incredulously.

"You, my dear, have found your light. I have to be honest though, it took your ancestors much longer" Abel says amused as I continue to look down on at my hands in complete surprise. "Now, I'm sure you know that supernatural creatures have many different, yet similar skills?" he asks me.

I nod, "Yes".

"We Angels have our own little tricks, whilst I'll give you a brief overview of what abilities you possess, Adina will be the one to teach you" he tells me and at my nod, he continues, "Firstly, you have super senses, similar to vampires, your senses of hearing, vision, touch, taste, and smell are all heightened. However, unlike vampires we have the ability of telepathy, Guardians are able to communicate to each other mentally, we also hold the ability of telekinesis. Empathy is the ability to control the emotions of others, as a Guardian, you will be in tune with the feelings of those around you, their pain will be your pain, their happiness will be your happiness and so forth. Now, one of my personal favourites is energy, elemental and time manipulation. We are able to manipulate energy and its sources as well as the manipulation of fire, water, air, electricity, light, and the Earth at a master level. We are also the only beings able to reverse time, this means you can resurrect the dead, cause memory loss and also cause the physical restoration of the damaged".

As soon as Abel mention resurrecting the dead, I think of Jenna, my parents, even John. "Does that mean I'm able to resurrect my family?".

Abel looks at me sadly and I remember the whole empathy ability, "Unfortunately, it only works when you have accepted the Oath and even then, you must perform the resurrection within the hour of the person's passing, otherwise they cross over to the Other Side". With a shaky breath, I nod so that he knows he can continue on. "Guardians are also able to feel anything that affects us on a universal scale, including threats in any way or even if somebody was talking about us. It'll feel similar to a 'gut feeling' or 'intuition', only you'll be able to hear the conversation in your mind, that only happens when someone is threatening you, though, this is called Cosmic Awareness. Flight is also a skill that can be obtained through practice, using forms of energy and wind manipulation or your wings. And last but certainly not least, we have an enhanced condition, meaning we are at the peak of physical and mental condition, meaning we are the fastest, strongest, most intelligent beings and therefore superior to other species. Now, we're almost out of time, but do you have any questions?".

I swallow down all the new information before ask, "I know that Guardians are the most powerful species, but, does this mean I'm immortal?".

"Whilst you are an Angel, you will still maintain your human side. So, whilst you maintain White Power, and whilst there is no way to kill a Guardian, there are still ways for your human side to die. A supernatural creature cannot kill you, you will resurrect. However, if you were to die from a natural or accidental human cause, then you will return to our Dimension and serve a place in our world. Since your human side will be dead, you have no purpose in being an Earthly Guardian" Abel informs me but before I can respond he says, "Our time together is up, I hope the best for you Klarissa. We've been waiting a very long time for you". And suddenly, he disappears.

"Abel?" I call out before I'm falling once more. "Seriously!" I exclaim as I hit a flat surface, which was much less comfortable than before.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" the soft-spoken voice is heard from behind. With a quieter groan, I stand up and turn towards Adina.

"I'm okay" I tell her.

With an enthusiasm I didn't see coming, Adina claps her hands together with a wide smile. "Now, I don't mean to toot my own horn or anything, but this is definitely the most fun training session you'll have" Adina informs me and I can't help but smile back at her, feeling her happiness rub off on me. "I'm only going to teach you telekinesis and manipulation, since everything else you'll naturally learn on your own. So, first, we'll start with telekinesis, but uh, maybe close your eyes for this one, since I'll be changing the scenery" Adina tells me and I quickly shut my eyes before I feel the atmosphere around me change, "Okay, open" she squeals.

As I open my eyes, I almost feel tears come to my eyes as I realise where we are. "Is this, is this my house?" I question in awe as we stand outside on my porch, staring at my front door.

Adina nods, "I thought this would make things easier for you, more comfortable".

I swallow before smiling at her, "It does. Thank you".

"Now, I want you to pick any object in your house" Adina instructs me.

Nodding, I immediately reach for the handle before twisting it and letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Slowly, I step over the threshold and feel a sense of familiarity flow through me as I look around the inside. With a soft smile, I walk through the hallway and upstairs towards my bedroom where I find the door already open and as I walk in, my eyes immediately fall on Boyd the Bear, that's sitting up perfectly on my bed. A memory of Damon holding the bear in his hands flashes through my mind and I immediately walk over to pick up the bear and turn to Adina. "Will this work?" I ask her.

Adina nods, "Perfect. Now, sit him at the end of your bed and I want you to stand in front of him" listening to her, I do as she says and once I do, Adina continues, "Now, focus your eyes on the bear and concentrate. It may take a while, but you'll get the hang of it". Nodding in acknowledgement, I place my complete attention on the little bear in front of me and feel my eyes squint as my eyebrows furrow in concentration. After at least ten minutes, I huff in frustration as the bear hasn't moved.

"It's not working" I say with a shrug.

Adina giggles, "We both know you're not one to give up so easily, try again. Concentrate, but relax your mind this time".

With another sigh, I place my attention back to the bear and close my eyes as I take a deep breath but when I open my eyes again, I realise that whilst Boyd the Bear hasn't moved, all of the furniture in my room has lifted itself from the ground. "Oh my gosh" I say, but it's barely a whisper. Turning my attention back onto Adina, she seems just as surprised as I am, "How did I do this? I don't understand".

Adina looks at me in awe, "You are much more powerful than we all thought. This is very interesting" but before I can reply, Adina has snapped back into her enthusiastic self and when she claps, I break my concentration and I feel the furniture fall back to the ground with hardly a sound. "Next up, manipulation. Come with me" Adina says before walking out of my room and heading back out the front door. Rushing after her, I stop as I realise we're no longer on the street of my house but rather on the grass side of Wickery Lake. "Time manipulation and energy manipulation are skills you naturally acquire, it will take time to harness those abilities. If you choose to return to Earth and fulfil your purpose, your mentor will teach you" Adina informs me.

"My mentor?" I question confused.

Adina nods, "Airla will visit you frequently until you've mastered all your skills and abilities. Today is more of an inauguration, I guess you could call it".

"Right…" I trail off but Adina ignores me.

"So, elemental manipulation is essentially having the ability to use fire, water, electricity, light, air and the Earth to your own accord. Whether it be for protection or fighting, the elements are an Earthly Guardian's best friend. You will be the one to protect nature, and in return, Mother Nature will protect you" Adina tells me before looking over to the water. "Watch me" is all she says be holding up her hand and flicking it upwards which in turn has the water shoot up in a line that is perfectly calm before dropping her hand which allows for the water to return to the lake. "Your turn" Adina says as she turns to me. I nod and copy exactly what she did, and surprisingly, it's much easier than the telekinesis and I can't help but feel pride when Adina claps her hands. "Good job! Now, you can use your hands when it comes to water, it makes it much easier. As for air, fire, electricity and light, it's much easier to use your mind. Use the same technique as you did with the telekinesis, only this time, think of the air around you and it's power, picture a powerful windstorm" Adina continues to instruct me and I follow what she says. Closing my eyes, I picture in my head and not even a second later, I open my eyes to see powerful winds and leaves flying around us. "Now, stop!" Adina yells over the wind and immediately I drop concentration. "You're doing very well for a newbie" Adina smiles over at me and I return it, proud of myself. Adina continues, "Next, we'll try fire. I want you to look out on the lake, and picture it covered in flames. You'll be able to start fires anywhere, but it's much easier to start it on water".

"Okay" I reply softly before doing just as I was told.

Adina continues to clap with a wide smile, "I can't believe how well you're doing, I mean, I guess I shouldn't be surprised but this is incredible, truly and-" she cuts herself off before looking at me, "Oh no, our time is up".

A new voice enters, "Yeap. You're all mine". I turn around to look at Abigail, and as soon as I do, the scene around me has changed again and I'm back in a room that is only white floors with white walls. "Alright, listen up. I'm here to teach you about wing powers, whilst you haven't accessed your wings yet, you still need to learn about them" Abigail says in a stern voice before suddenly, large, feathery, ethereal silver wings appear behind Abigail.

"Wow" I breathe out in amazement.

Abigail smirks, "Flattering gets you nowhere, now all Guardians possess wings, however, you must unlock them for yourself. The Celestial Court all have these wings, except for one, which you will learn about soon. Essentially though, these are our most common wings we posses. Now, there are six different types of Wing Power, which all hold different abilities and colours. The Wings of Protection are self explanatory, they will protect you and whoever you are with. The Wings of Purification are white and can remove all the sins of a person but in turn, it also takes away all of them memories, it's basically like an overwrite on a person's brain but then there are the Wings of Remembrance which are indigo and can return a person's memories. The Wings of The Wind are gold and give a Guardian the ability to create wind in order to fly. Theres also the Wings of Redemption which is similar to the Wings of Purification only the person keeps their memories but their sins are not ridden off but rather they are forgiven for them. And last, but not least, there are the Wings of Destruction. Like I mentioned before, if you were paying attention, there is only one set of wings that only one known Guardian was said to have. These wings are extremely powerful and dark grey in colour, they are used to destroy things which are dangerous to you or the ones you love. Except these wings come with a little asterisk, because if you use these wings for selfish reasons, you will be stripped of your Guardianship and banished to the Dark Dimension. So, any questions?".

My eyes widen a little at the sneer in her tone but I nod anyways, "You said only one other person has used the Wings of Destruction, who was it?".

Abigail's eyes squint at me, "That's none of your business. Now, if that's all, we're done here". And before I can say anything, I feel Abigail's hand push on my shoulder, hard enough to have me fall back.

"Sorry about her, she's a bit of a, ah, what do you human's say, biatch?" I hear Andreas voice joke as he leans over me.

Opening my eyes I look into his, "What's her problem anyways?".

Andreas sighs, "Abigail has been less than fun to hang around the last few centuries because of her ex, it's a whole thing".

"Her ex?" I question.

"Yeah, long story, one I'm sure you'll find out later but right now, that's not what's important. But congratulations, you're at your last training session, how does it feel?" Andreas asks me before holding his hand down to help me stand up.

Smiling at him gratefully, I take his hand and regain my balance as I stand. "I feel good, I guess. I feel like everything is happening so quickly and I'm learning so much that I haven't had time to process it yet" I tell him.

"Well, I wish I could say I saved the fun for last, but that's not really the case" Andreas says with a frown.

I nod, "Abel told me that you'll be the one to teach me about Dark Power?".

"Yeap, you'll need to understand what you'll be getting into. It all seems like a good time, but you have a duty to fulfil" Andreas tells me before he looks behind me, "We must go now" and then he walks off in the direction he was previously staring at and I follow him through a black door. As soon as I step through the threshold, I can't help the shiver than runs through my body. It looked exactly like the Celestial World, except the sky was a dark grey, overruled by the clouds. The streets were empty, and the air was freezing.

"Is this the Dark Dimension?" I question Andreas.

Andreas nods, "Evil resides here, of course, this isn't the actual Dark Dimension more like a green screen version of it. But still, this is where the most dangerous and evil beings reside in all of the Dimensions".

As we walk further down the footpath I turn to him, "If White Power if the strongest form of power there is, is Dark Power a threat?".

"Yes and no. If you are not ready to take it on, then yes but if you have your aura, you'll be able to beat it, no matter what. Dark Power is complicated, it feeds off of negativity, sin if you will. But even those who are tempted can fall victim to it" Andreas says with a sad voice.

"Abigail told me about the Wings of Destruction, the Guardian that unlocked them, did they become a victim of Dark Power?" I question confused as dots begin to connect in my brain.

Andreas looks surprised before he answers, "Yes. But it's much more complicated than that, you see, the Wings of Destruction are the most powerful wings a Guardian can unlock, but a person can only unlock them if they hold enough dark energy to possess it. If your intentions for the wings are impure or selfish, then the owner of the wings will be taken over by the Dark".

"But aren't all the things that we do, in some way or another, selfish? I mean, maybe this is the human side of me talking but, no one person is inherently selfless, even if the act of it is, it still fills us with a sense of righteousness" I ramble to him and I realise that I'm not just talking about the Guardian.

"You humans, have very interesting ways of thinking" Andreas says with a smirk before we stop walking and I realise that we are no longer in the Dark Dimension, but rather in a fairy light lit forest.  
"I can't get over how beautiful this all is" I breathe out.

Andreas nods, "This is Mother Nature in her most pure form, the grass is green, the animals are healthy. This is what you must protect. Klarissa, your number one duty will be to serve your Earth, to protect it from anyone who threatens it. You must keep the order".

"Similar to witches?" I ask confused.

"Similar, yet different. You see, witches must hold the balance of nature, they serve it. Guardians do the same thing but the Earth also protects you, it serves you" Andreas tells me.

I nod, "So, is there anything left I need to know before you know, the whole Oath Ceremony thing?".

Andreas looks amused, "What have you learnt so far?".

"Abel and Adina taught me about our abilities and auras; super senses, telepathy, empathy, telekinesis, energy manipulation, time manipulation, cosmic awareness, enhanced condition, flight, elemental manipulation. Abigail taught me Wings of Power and you taught me about Dark Power" I reply to him.

"So, none of them told you about the Sacred Blood?" Andreas questions and I furrow my eyebrows at him.

"Sacred blood?" I repeat, extremely confused.

Andreas replies, "The blood of a Guardian is the ultimate weapon in destroying all evil creatures of the Universe. It is the weapon that can completely destroy the Old Ones and prevent their resurrection".

"The Old Ones? As in, The Original Vampires?" I question in shock.

"Indeed" Andreas confirms.

Confused I ask, "But if my blood kills them, then how did Klaus drink from me?".

Andreas chuckles, "It's a little bit more complicated than that, you see, your blood is especially important but in order for it to be a weapon against the Old Ones, it must be enspelled by a powerful witch".

"So, say, hypothetically, I accept the Oath, get a powerful witch to enspell my blood, shove it down Klaus' throat, it'll kill him?" I say with a glint in my eyes.

Andreas chuckles, "Hypothetically? Yes".

"Good to know…" I trail off.

Suddenly, the sound of a bell is heard, "And that is our cue. Are you ready, Chosen One?" Andreas asks me.

Slowly I nod, "Yes".

•••

It was silent in the Celestial Court. Adina, Abel, Abigail and Andreas all sat at their assigned seats whilst Ariel was stood in front of me with a warm smile on her face. Guards were by the door, whilst Airla was sat with other Guardians in the chairs that lined the walls. "Chosen One, how do you feel?" Ariel asks me calmly.

"I'm okay, this has all been very interesting for me" I reply honestly.

Ariel smiles, "Have you made your decision then?".

Slowly, I nod and Ariel proceeds to ask me, "Then we shall waste no time. Klarissa Mae Gilbert, do you accept your destiny as the Chosen One? To stand against the evil that inhabits the Earth? To rid it of the darkness that threatens to destroy the innocent? Do you accept the invitation to join The Celestial Court and become an Earthly Guardian?".

I can feel everyone who is in the room eyes' on me, I bow my head as I answer, "Yes. I accept" before returning to look Ariel directly in the eyes who looks absolutely delighted.

"Please, hold out your hand, palm facing up" Ariel instructs are she pulls out a silver, blue-jeweled dagger, exactly the same as Airla's. Doing as instructed, I give Ariel my hand. "This may hurt" she says softly and before I can process what's happening, I feel a sharp pain overcome me as Ariel slashes my hand with the dagger and blood pours from my hand and I can't help but wince. "Repeat after me, 'I, Klarissa Mae Gilbert, pledge to use my powers for the betterment of the human race".

"I, Klarissa Mae Gilbert, pledge to use my Powers for the betterment of the human race" I repeat.

"'I will gladly accept the tasks given me and see them to completion'".

"I will gladly accept the tasks given me and see them to completion".

"'I will shelter the weak and guide the strong'".

"I will shelter the weak and guide the strong".

"'I acknowledge that my tasks are for the greater good and should I fail to fulfil them, I may be subject to losing my powers and being reassigned to The Celestial Court'".

"I acknowledge that my tasks are for the greater good and, should I fail to fulfil them, I may be subject to losing my powers and being reassigned to The Celestial Court".

As I finish the Oath of Guardianship, I look down at my bleeding hand, only to see that it has stopped and the scar of an infinity scar has taken its place upon my palm. Suddenly, roars of applause fill the room with whistles and cheer. Ariel smiles, "We know you shall do us all proud, Chosen One".

"Thank you" I tell her with an appreciative smile and as Ariel walks away, I feel arms embracing me.

"I've been looking down on you for such a long time, little one, I'm so happy that you are finally fulfilling your destiny" Airla tells me as she pulls back.

"All that time?" I question softly.

Airla nods, "I wasn't allowed to interfere with your life, but now your stuck with me".

And for some reason, that didn't sound so bad. After losing my parents, Aunt Jenna and even John and Isobel, I feel tears well up in my eyes. "Thank you" I say quietly before Airla embraces me once more.

•••

"Are you ready to go back?" Airla asks me as we stand in the first room I found myself in.

I look at her with a soft smile, "Yes. I'm ready".

Airla replies, "I'll visit you soon, to make sure that you're on track and to help you train".

"I know, Airla, you've promised me that fifty-seven times in the past hour" I joke with her.

"Okay, okay, little one" Airla laughs before turning towards the gold, glowing door. Pulling out her dagger, she draws the infinity symbol on the door as she had done earlier.

As the door unlocks I step closer to it, "I'll see you soon" I tell her delicately. Airla waves kindly and as I step through the threshold, everything is dark once more.

•••

" _I'll be out soon, I, just, uh, I just want to wait a little longer"._

" _Yeah. Of course"._

" _I'm so sorry Jeremy, I'm so sorry that you've lost so many people"._

" _I still have you"_

" _Elena…"_

Their voices sound distant, but yet so close at the same time. As I hear my brother whisper my sister's name, it feels as if everything is coming to me all at once as my mind clears and my body becomes conscious. I gasp for breath as I feel myself needing oxygen and as I feel myself sit up, my eyes open for the first time and I hear my sibling's shocked noises. Feeling like my body is returning to normal, I blink continuously as my vision is blurry. As everything begins to adjust, I turn and look at Elena and Jeremy's faces.

"Klary?" I hear Elena choke out.

"It's me, it's me" I cry out with my broken voice before I feel my siblings immediately embrace me.

"You're alive" Jeremy breathes out in relief.

I nod into their chests, "I'm alive".

* * *

 **A/N - FIRST AU CHAPTER! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I worked so hard on this chapter, and I hope you all love it as much as I do. I hope all, or most, of your questions are answered and that you enjoyed this chapter.** **If you have any questions, please leave it in a review or head over to my Tumblr!** **I spent so long working on it and making it as perfect as I could. If you can't tell, it's very similar to the book, but it's also very different. Whilst many things were parallel with the Guardian storyline in TVD books, I decided to change what I didn't like about it, and make it easier to understand. I hope you all enjoyed reading this, thank you all so much xx**

 **Also, a few of you have mentioned you would like to see some chapters from Damon's point of view, and I was wondering if you would either like a) for me to start another story on fanfiction where I post little excerpts from Damon's P.O.V within this story,** **so not like an entire story written from his P.O.V but certain chapters** **or b) for me to post it on my Tumblr instead. It's completely up to you!**

 **my Tumblr is - rubyfiction . tumblr . com**

 _remove the spaces_


	52. Chapter Fifty-Two

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

* * *

AS I LAY DYING

I've never felt so many emotions course through me at once. I was relieved to be alive, happy to see my siblings' faces but absolutely distraught as I remember Jenna and John. Standing in front of my mirror, I take a deep breath as I do a once over of myself. The letter from John is sat on my vanity table where Jeremy had left it for me whilst he and Elena joined everyone else downstairs. Slowly, I reach for the letter and breathe in deep to steady myself before beginning to read.

 _Klary, it's not easy being an ordinary parent to two extraordinary children. I failed that task. And because of my prejudices, I failed and I'm haunted by how things might have turned out differently. If I'd been more willing to see your side of things. I cannot express in words just how much I deeply regret the relationship between us, but I'm also grateful for it. If anything had been different, you would not have been as incredible as a young woman as you have turned out to be. And I wholeheartedly credit that to my brother and his wife. Your parents. Whilst for me, it's the end. For your sister, it is a chance to grow old and someday do better with her own children than I have done with mine. And for you, it is the chance to fulfil your destiny and become a strong woman in a world full of hardship. But I know, that no task could ever set you back, you will continue to flourish as you grow into the person you were meant to be. I don't ask for your forgiveness or for you to forget. I only ask that you believe this. Whether you are now reading this as a human, a Guardian, or even a vampire, I love you all the same as I've always loved you, and always will.  
_ _John_

As I finish reading the letter, I wipe away the tears that have fallen stray and close my eyes as I think of John. Our relationship wasn't easy, but he was still my family and I will be forever grateful for what he did for Elena.

"Klary, are you ready?" I hear my sister's voice ask softly from the door.

Even though my back is turned to her, I nod in agreement before quickly putting John's letter away in my drawer and wiping my eyes. Turning towards her, I immediately reach out for her hand, "I'm ready".

•••

It's hard. To stand in front of the graves of the people I've loved the most in my life and to think that I would never see them again. But then I look at all the people who are stood with me; I look at my brother and sister and thank god that I have them because without if not, I wouldn't be able to survive this. I look at Bonnie and Caroline and am so appreciative that I have these amazing women as my best friends. As I turn to Alaric, he offers me a sad smile and I think of how hard this is for him, to lose both of the women he's ever loved and a part of me hopes that he'll continue to be in mine and my siblings' lives. Then my eyes fall to Stefan and I can't help but realise how different our lives have become ever since he came into them, but I'm not upset, because if he hadn't then I never would have met him and the man I love. Damon and I haven't spoken a word to each other, but as I walked down my stairs before the funeral, his eyes were the first I looked into. And even though we didn't say any words, his eyes said everything that he couldn't. With a sigh, I take the roses that are in my hands and slowly walk over and crouch between John and Jenna's graves. As tears fill my eyes, I try and swallow them down and with a steady hand I gently place a rose on each of their graves. _I'll miss you both so much._ I'll miss Jenna's enthusiasm and how every seemingly bad situation she always turned into something positive, even if she didn't realise it. God, I'll even miss John and his snarky comments and the ridiculous Christmas presents he used to get us _._ Standing up once more, I make my way over to my parent's graves and with a heavy heart, I crouch down once more and give them both a rose each. _I love you both so much._ Slowly, I lift my gaze and my eyes fall upon Damon who offers me a small smile as a means of comfort. The tears I tried to hold in, completely fall from my eyes as he does. I can hear Elena's cries as well and immediately stand up to walk over to her and as I do, I watch as Damon walks away from us and I can't help but stare after him longingly.

•••

The next day after the funeral, everything was still silent. Caroline had convinced Elena and me to come to the 'Movie Night in the Squares' screening of Gone with the Wind later in the day. After waking up, I immediately had a shower and got ready as a way to calm down. Walking out of my room, I went over to check on Jeremy, who was fast asleep. With a sigh, I close his door over and as I look up, I catch a glimpse of Jenna's room. Slowly, as sadness fills me, I walk over to her door and look around her room. Everything was in its place as if she had already woken up and left for college. But she hadn't. She was gone. Taking a deep breath, I take the handle on her bedroom door and slowly close it.

"That'll get easier" I hear Damon's voice behind me and I lightly gasp in surprise as I turn around and meet his eyes, "But you knew that".

All I can muster up to say is, "What are you doing here?".

Damon looks at me softly, "I want to apologise".

"Damon…" I trail off.

"Please, Angel" he starts but stops as the familiar nickname slips out of his mouth and we both slightly smile at it but then once I realise what I'm doing, I immediately frown. Damon notices and continues, "Feeding you my blood, I was wrong".

"Yes, you were" I agree with him as I cross my arms.

"And I know I should have believed all this Guardian stuff, I should have believed you. And I also know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, but…" Damon trails off as he looks for the right words before adding, "I need it".

As I look into his eyes full of sincerity, I'm almost about to give into him before the feeling of betrayal washes over me and I shake my head at him, "And I need time, maybe a lot of time".

Surprisingly, Damon doesn't argue with me but just offers me a soft smile, "Sure. Of course, take all the time you need".

•••

"I can't believe you two brought me to see a girl movie" Jeremy complains half-heartedly as the three of us walk through the town's square to meet up with Caroline.

"We had to get out of the house, Jer. This is our three-hours distraction from reality" Elena tells him.

Jeremy asks, "So, is this what we're doing? Pretending our lives aren't screwed?".

I turn and look at him, "We need to do this, okay? Breathe, eat, sleep, wake up and do it all over again until one day, it's just not as hard anymore".

Finally, we stop and Jeremy unfolds the blanket he's been carrying and places it on the ground and the three of us kneel down on it before Caroline arrives with baskets and places them down in the middle. "Hey! There you guys are. Who's hungry?" our blonde friends asks enthusiastically.

Jeremy raises his eyebrows at me, "Are we really doing this?".

I just giggle with a nod as Caroline answers him, "Yes, we are really doing this. We are going to take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the war" and then she joins us on the blanket and continues to speak, "I know you guys went through hell, and my mum knows I am a vampire, so basically it's like Atlanta has burned. And yet, in spite of everything, we persevere".

I shrug, "Here's to that" I say as I hold up a cup of orange juice before drinking.

"What are we eating?" Jeremy questions.

Caroline smiles, "Something good" before beginning to rummage through her baskets.

"Hey" a new voice is heard and I look up to smile at Stefan.

Elena smiles widely at him, "Hey! Look who couldn't resist an epic romance".

Stefan offers her a smile back before turning to look at me, "Can we talk?".

I share a look of surprise with Elena before shrugging, "Uh, yeah. Sure".

"Everything okay?" Elena asks him and Stefan just nods, looking uncomfortable.

Standing up, I walk with Stefan before we stop near a tree. "I thought movie day was supposed to be a distraction for all of us" I say to him with a smile.

Stefan nods, "I know. I wish this could wait, but um, you need to know something".

At Stefan's serious tone and sad gaze, I ask, "What's wrong?".

"The other night, when Damon was helping Tyler, something happened. Tyler started to transform, and Damon was bitten" Stefan tells me carefully and I feel myself freeze up.

"What?" I breathe out, "Is it, is he gonna…",

Stefan nods, "Yeah".

 _No. I can't lose him._ "Oh my god, and he came to the house this morning and tried to apologise. Stefan, I practically slammed the door in his face" I say as I cover my mouth with my hand in shock.

"He told me not to tell you, but I thought you should know. I figured if you want to talk to him, I wouldn't wait" Stefan says softly.

I barely nod as I feel myself worry, "Stefan…".

"It's not over. There might be a cure, but we have to find Klaus to get it" Stefan informs me and I shake my head as my eyes fall back onto Elena who is staring intently at us, and I can tell from the look on her face as Caroline speaks, that they're listening in.

"He'll kill you, Stefan, Klaus will-" Stefan cuts of my panic.

"No, he had the chance to kill me, but he didn't. Whatever Damon's done, whatever has led him here, I'm the one that made him become a vampire in the first place, so if there's a chance for a cure, I owe it to him to find it" Stefan tells me and I nod.

I reply, "Thank you, for telling me. I have to…".

Stefan nods, "Just tell him that there's hope".

•••

As I park the car out the front of the Boarding House, I quickly get out and make my way towards the front door. But as I reach it, I hear a noise behind me. Turning around, I notice nothing but I realise my body is in high alert. As I turn back around, someone puts their hand over my mouth and before I attack I realise it's Sheriff Forbes, "Don't make a sound".

•••

"Where's Damon? What have you done with him?" I demanded angrily. Sheriff Forbes had dragged me back to the police department and now I was in her office. Whilst I probably could have gotten out of the situation with my powers, I really wasn't in the mood to be killed because she couldn't understand what I was.

"Why do you even care? You know what they are, what they do" she replies incredulously.

I roll my eyes, "Look, I understand why you hate them, but you're wrong".

"They're murderers, Klary. End of story" Sheriff Forbes says to me strongly.

Before I can reply, another deputy appears at the door, "Damon Salvatore was just spotted outside entering The Grill".

As the Sheriff begins to walk over I quickly step in front of her, "Wait. You've gotta let me come with you, he's sick. He's not himself" I say in a panic.

Sheriff Forbes looks from me to the deputy, "Keep her here".

"No, wait! Can't you just bend that annoying moral compass of yours for a second, please!" I call out for her but as I run after her, the deputy stands in my way and slams the door in my face. With a huff, I turn around and look at what I can use to get out of here. In a split decision, I decide to test out my new powers and take a deep breath in order to calm myself down. Staring at the office chair, I focus on it and as it begins to lift from the ground, I raise my hand and flick it towards the window in order to break it. Once the glass shatters, I climb through the window and immediately make my way over to the town square. Luckily for me, the police department was only a few minutes away.

•••

Practically everyone in the town had turned up for the movie night in the town square which was proving difficult for me to find Damon since there were so many people around. Running through the crowds, I made sure to constantly stop and look around for Damon.

"Klary" I hear a weak voice say behind me once I've stopped again and relief fills me as I turn around.

"Damon" I breathe out in relief and quickly rush over to him and place my hands against his face, which is glistening with sweat. Damon looks at me as if I'm not real but I try and prove I'm with him, "Hey, D, come on. We have to get you out of here. We have to hide you".

Quickly, I began walking in front of him to look around and make sure we were safe. "Where are we going?" Damon asks me in a slurred tone but I try and continue on getting us out of here. "Wait for me. I want to come with you" Damon says from behind me before he begins to trip and stumble.

Immediately, I turn around and rush over to him, "Hey, hey, relax. I'm here, we need to get you out of here" I tell him once more and as I crouch down to help him, Damon suddenly pushes me up against a light pole with his super speed and I look around to make sure no one had seen it.

"Why must you always run from me?" Damon questions and I notice his eyes are glazed over.

"I'm here, Damon. I'm right here, with you" I tell him softly.

Damon just continues to stare, "Let me chase you forever. Feed me your blood".

My eyes widen as I realise that Damon is hallucinating from the werewolf venom, "Damon, Damon" I try and call for him.

Suddenly he drops his gaze to look at my neck, "I choose you, Katherine".

"Look at me, hey, it's me. It's Klary" I tell him softly as I reach up to cradle his face in my hands. Damon looks up at me for a second before leaning down towards my neck. "No, Damon, no" I tell him.

"I have to, if we are to be together forever" Damon says gently before transforming and biting into my neck and I cry out from the burning pain.

"Damon! Damon, please" I say to him as I grip his shoulder but he just continues to drink my blood, "Damon, stop. You're hurting me. Damon, you don't have to do this. Please stop. You're hurting me!" and as I yell that last part, I feel Damon disconnect his fangs from my neck.

"Angel?" Damon whispers as he looks up at me.

I smile softly, "It's me" and Damon returns my smile before he groans and falls to the ground. Crouching down next to him, I look around before realising that he's passed out. As soon as I feel my strength return, I pick Damon up and hold him upright in a position that allows me to carry him by my side to the Boarding House.

•••

"Klary" I hear Damon groan out and I look over at him to see him completely covered in his sweat. I was drenching a towel in cold water and after I squeeze out the excess, I rush over to him.

"It's okay, D. I'm right here" I say softly to him.

"Klary, get out of here. I could hurt you" Damon replies but I shake my head.

I reply, "No. You won't. I'm here until the very end, I am not leaving you".

"Get out of here!" Damon exclaims before groaning out loudly in pain and coughing. Immediately, I sit down on the bed next to him.

"Hey, hey, hang on. It's okay, it's okay" I calm him down as I place the towel over his forehead.

"It's not okay. It's not okay, Klary. All those years I've blamed Stefan. No one forced me to love her. It was my own choice" Damon tells me and I nod.

I hush him, "Shh".

"I made the wrong choice. You tell Stefan I'm sorry, okay?" Damon asks me.

Nodding my head I say, "I will" before lying down further and resting my head against his and placing one of my arms around his neck and the other around his chest.

"This is even more pitiful than I thought" Damon complains.

"Don't you go giving up on me, Salvatore" I tell him strongly.

Damon shakes his head, "I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die".

Looking down at him, I shake my head, "No. You don't".

"I do, Angel. And it's okay. 'Cause if I'd have chosen differently, I wouldn't have met you. I'm so sorry, I've done so many things to hurt you" Damon apologises and I gaze up to look at him.

Softly I tell him, "It's okay. I forgive you".

"I need you to know that I love you" Damon tells me.

I nod into his neck, "I do".

Damon chuckles, "You should have met me in 1864. You would have loved me".

Raising my head, I look at him, "I love you now, just the way you are". I watch as a smile graces Damon's lips and as he closes his eyes, I lean down before gently pressing my lips against his, "I love you" I tell him once more as I pull back.

"Thank you" Damon replies and I giggle.

I reply, "You're welcome" with a smile.

"Well, it's really me who you should be thanking" I hear another voice enter the room.

"Katherine?" I ask as I look up and see her leaning against the doorframe.

"I mean, I'm the one who brought you this" Katherine says as she holds up a tiny bottle with blood in it. Katherine smiles at me, "Glad to see you're not dead".

"Um, thanks?" I question and Katherine just smirks before tossing me over the bottle.

Damon groans, "You got free".

"Yep. Finally" Katherine replies happily.

"And you still came here?" Damon questions her.

Katherine shrugs, "I owed you one" and then looks at me and gestures for me to give Damon the bottle of blood.

Uncapping the lip, I slowly place the vial up to Damon's mouth and pour it in. Once Damon finishes drinking the blood, I look at Katherine. "Thank you" I tell her sincerely as I run my hand through Damon's hair before realising something, "Wait. Where is Stefan?".

"He's paying for that" Katherine gestures towards the vial.

Damon and I share a worried look before I turn to Katherine, "I don't understand".

"He gave himself over to Klaus. I wouldn't expect him anytime soon" Katherine explains.

My eyes widen, "What do you mean, 'he gave himself over to Klaus'?".

Katherine shrugs, "He just sacrificed everything to save his brother" and then she turns around and walks out of the room, leaving Damon and me there to take in everything she just told us.

* * *

 **A/N - Season two is done, I can't believe how fast this is going. If you have any questions then please leave them in a review and thank you for all the love from the previous chapter! Thank you so much for reading xx**

 **Klary's outfits are up on my Polyvore and Tumblr.**

 **Tumblr - rubyfiction . tumblr . com**

 **Polyvore - rubyfiction . polyvore . com**

 _remove the spaces_

 **I also have a poll up for you all to vote on where you would like me to post Damon excerpts. Either head over to my Tumblr and click the link or you can just use the link down below!**

 **vote . pollcode . com (/) 89445838**

 _remove the spaces and parenthesis_


	53. Chapter Fifty-Three

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Welcome to season three, strap yourselves in for a ride on an emotional rollercoaster._

* * *

THE BIRTHDAY

"This is ridiculous" I complain as Airla has me once again, create a fire with my mind.

Airla chuckles, "You need to learn patience".

"Unfortunately for you, that is not a word in my vocabulary" I say to her with raised eyebrows.

"And unfortunately for you, it's one you have to learn. But, I'm feeling kind today so I'll let you go" Airla says to me with a smile and I breathe out in relief.

I squeal, "Thank you!".

"Before you leave, I thought I should tell you something since Abel forget to mention it to you" Airla begins and I nod as she continues, "I know that you'll most likely have a drop of alcohol tonight, but you must be careful".

"Always am" I tell her with a smile.

Airla shakes her head, "Alcohol affects Angels in a different way than it does with humans. Any sort of substance like alcohol or drugs weakens our mind and our barrier. I'm sure you know that you're unable to be compelled but if you have alcohol in your system, it allows you to become susceptible to it".

"So, if I have alcohol in my system, I can be compelled?" I ask confused and when Airla nods I ask, "Why?".

"Angels are the image of purity, alcohol taints that. It's sort of like a punishment for partaking in the sin" Airla tells me.

I nod, "Thank you for telling me".

As I grab my bag to leave, Airla calls out, "Hold on, I have something for you".

Turning around to her, I ask "What is it?".

Airla then begins to pull out of her pocket, a small white box that is decorated with a silver ribbon. With a small smile, she hands it over to me and I can't help the tiny gasp that escapes me as I open it and see a beautiful, silver ring with a forest green gemstone at its centre. "This is a seraphinite gemstone, it's also referred to as an angel stone. Seraphinite will be beneficial for your intuition and psychic awareness, it also protects your heart chakra, where an angel is at their strongest. Essentially, it's to help find your higher purpose and I know that all of this is very new and scary for you, but I thought this could help" Airla informs me softly.

Immediately, I throw my arms around her and hug her tightly. "It's beautiful, thank you" I say sincerely.

As I pull back, Airla just smiles, "Happy eighteenth birthday, Klary".

•••

By the time I arrived back home, Alaric was awake and attempting to make coffee. I chuckle slightly at the hopeless look he gives me as he tries to work the Keurig and I plop my bag down on the floor before walking over and gently pushing him out of the way. "I'm not good at this" Alaric comments.

"You don't say" I reply as I press a button which turns the coffee machine on.

"How do you do that?" Alaric questions me incredulously before walking back over to grab his coffee.

I shrug as I walk over to the fridge, "What can I say? I'm a woman of many talents".

"Speaking of which, how was your training session?" Alaric asks me.

As I take the orange juice out I tell him, "I lack patience, I mean, yesterday was water, the day before that was air, and today was fire. I know I have to learn all of this but I don't know, I thought it'd be more, bad-ass?".

Alaric chuckles, "You're only just starting out, I'm sure it'll get better".

Taking a sip of my drink I raise my eyebrows at him, "Let's hope so" and Alaric just nods before walking over to the couch and folding the blanket up. "Are you sure you're alright on the couch?" I question him concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good" Alaric answers.

"Because you've spent half the summer on it and there's a perfectly clean bedroom upstairs" I say to him softly.

Alaric looks at me uncomfortably, "Eh, sleeping in your dead parent's room or my dead girlfriend's room, I don't think so".

Nodding I say, "As long as you're sure".

Before Alaric can reply, Elena walks down the stairs chatting on the phone. "And you're sure it's a vampire?" Elena asks whoever she's on the phone with.

"Caroline?" I guess and Elena nods her head before making her own cup of coffee.

"Doesn't mean it's not. Tell her thank you for her help" Elena says before adding, "Oh, Caroline, wait, just keep tonight small. Please?". Whatever Caroline replies has Elena groaning, "Ugh!".

I chuckle, "Birthday plans and Stefan information? Busy morning".

Elena nods, "It's the third attack in Memphis this week".

"And you think it's Klaus?" Alaric questions her.

"It's a lead" Elena shrugs before looking at me.

Alaric replies, "And I gather you're going to go see Damon?". At the mention of Damon's name, Elena looks at me with pity and Alaric looks apologetic.

"You know, you don't have to act like he's Voldemort or something" I comment with a shrug. After Damon's almost near-death, he and I hadn't really spoken. With all my training with Airla, I had been side-tracked. And during my time being side-tracked, Damon had decided to ring up that news reporter, Andie Starr and use her as his little plaything. Even though he and I weren't together, I was still selfishly annoyed with him.

Elena looks at me, "Then why don't you go see him about it? Besides, I have to track down Caroline before we set up to make sure she hasn't gone overboard".

With a shrug, "Fine" and then Elena is handing over a piece of paper with an address on it.

"Hey" Alaric says and I turn around, "Happy Birthday, you two".

"Thanks" Elena and I say at the same time, both with half smiles.

•••

"Damon?" I call out as I walk through the front door of the Boarding House and make my way into the living room.

It's quiet for a moment before I hear his voice say, "Goodmorning" from behind me. Turning around, I can't help the gasp that escapes me as I realise that Damon is completely naked. Unfortunately, my body betrays my mind as I feel a spark of arousal shoot through me and at Damon's smirk, he definitely knows it.

Quickly, turning back around I say, "You heard me! You knew that I was here".

Damon chuckles, "Yeah, you should learn to knock. What if I was indecent?". Shaking my head, I grab a blank that's sat on the lounge and I pick it up and toss it in his direction. After a moment, I turn back around and cover my eyes with my hand. "Alright, I'm all covered up" Damon tells me.

Peeking through my fingers to make sure he's telling the truth, I let out a sigh of relief before uncovering my eyes and raising my eyebrows at him. "Sheriff Forbes gave us a new location to check" I inform him before taking out the note and adding, "Memphis".

"Another dead-end you mean" Damon says with raised eyebrows.

Frowning I say, "You don't know that".

Damon then walks closer to me until his chest is pressed against mine, and I can feel the heat radiating off of his body onto me. I hold a straight face even though a shiver runs through my spine at his closeness. "You're right, Klary. This could be the one, you and Elena have cracked the case. After almost two months this could be the one clue that tells us Stefan is alive and well and living in Graceland" Damon sarcastically says.

I roll my eyes at him and take the note, "Fine. If you're gonna be a dick about it, Elena and I can just go by ourselves" and then I step around him and begin to walk away, only to have Damon speed in front of me.

"Right, and let Klaus know the two of you are tracking him. He thinks you're dead, let's keep it that way" Damon says.

I sigh, "Elena barely sleeps, if this really is a solid, new lead then we have to check it out. We haven't had one in a while".

It's quiet for a second between us before Damon says, "Okay. I'll check it out, if I find anything I'll call you".

"No. I'm coming with you" I say and Damon shakes his head.

"I get that you're all new and improved but knowing Klaus, he has eyes watching everywhere he visits, so no" Damon says strongly.

"I'm not completely hopeless, Damon" I say to him.

Damon smirks and leans down so that his mouth is directly in front of mine, "Oh, I know" he says and I can feel his hot breath hit my lips and I can't but part my own slightly. Damon lifts a finger and delicately traces it down my cheek before slowly moving his face towards mine, almost as if he was about to kiss me.

Before he can do anything, I hear the sound of heels clicking upstairs and a female voice yell, "Damon?".

Raising my eyebrows at him. "I think your girlfriend wants you" I say to him with a smirk and Damon just huffs before turning around and walking away.

•••

Caroline, Elena, and Tyler had come over to the Boarding House after Damon and Andie had left so that we could set up for the party tonight. "I feel like I have to fight Damon every single time we get a lead on Stefan" Elena complains and I nod.

"I feel like every time I talk to Damon we argue" I add.

Tyler looks up at me and says, "Didn't you make-up with him but then ditch him?". At that, I widen my eyes as I look from him to Caroline who looks at me guiltily. Tyler continues, "It probably screwed with his head".

"Tyler!" Caroline exclaims before turning to me, "I'm sorry".

"Don't worry about it. Look, yes we kissed and admitted we still had feelings for each other but, with everything that's going on in my life right now, I can't focus on a relationship and this whole Guardian thing. I only have twenty-four hours in a day, I'd need at least six more" I reply with a shrug of my shoulders.

"I missed a call from Bonnie" I hear Elena say as her phone beeps before she walks out of the room.

Looking between Tyler and Caroline I say, "And I'm gonna go home and grab what I need for tonight".

"See you later!" Caroline calls out to me.

•••

I was standing in front of the mirror in Damon's room, preparing myself for the party tonight. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath and when I open them, I see Damon by the doorframe. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna lose it. Not before the cake, anyway" I say to him as I notice the soft expression on his face.

Damon shrugs, "It's your party, you can cry if you want to". I smile at him gratefully before turning around to face him as he walks over to me. "I got you something and I know I promised not to buy you anything so don't worry. I didn't pay for it" he informs me and at this, I raise my eyebrows.

"You stole it?" I question confused.

"No" Damon scrunches his nose up before adding, "It's something I've been holding onto for a long time". When I tilt my head, Damon hands over a small black box and with gentle hands I take it. Slowly, I lift the lid before delicately touching the intricate locket necklace. "It was my mother's" Damon tells me and I look up at him.

"Damon..." I trail off, "I can't-".

Damon smiles, "Yes. You can. I promised my mother that I would give it to the woman I love. I wanted to give it you a while ago but I thought now would be a perfect time".

I smile as Damon says, _the woman I love_ and I let out a quiet but sincere, "Thank you".

"You're welcome" Damon smiles at me.

Taking the necklace out I ask, "Can you?" and gesture for him to put it on me.

Damon replies, "Absolutely" before taking the necklace in his hands and I turn around to face the mirror and continue to smile at how kind and gentle he was being. We hadn't had a moment like this in so long. As soon as Damon clasps the necklace, I turn around to face him. Damon stares into my eyes intensely and slowly, I move my head so that my lips can connect with his cheek.

"Thank you" I say once more as I pull back. Damon looks at me before tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear before he offers his arm to me.

"Shall we?" he questions with a glance towards the door and a smile on his lips.

Nodding, I take his arm in mine and we walk out of his room and walk downstairs. As soon as I hear the loud music and see the Boarding House is full of people, I feel my eyes widen. "Elena is gonna flip" I joke and Damon just laughs as we walk down the main hallway.

"Hey, Klary! Happy birthday" Samantha, a girl from my English class, greets me.

I smile, "Thanks" before walking further into the party with Damon who's holding my arm in a protective manner as he senses my anxiety.

"Oh, hey, hey, hey, hey. You don't want that" Damon says to a girl I don't recognise as she holds a bottle of his bourbon in her hand, he leans down and looks into her eyes "You want the cheap young stuff over by the cheap young people" he compels before taking the bottle away from her and I can't help but laugh at him.

Caroline then runs up to us, "Please tell me you like this more than your sister".

I tell her with a nod, "I'm sure it'll be the highlight of teen life".

Caroline smiles, "Okay, yay! What are you drinking?".

Smirking I grab the bottle out of Damon's hands who pouts at me, "Expensive, Damon bourbon". Caroline laughs as I look at Damon in the eye and take a sip of his bourbon, but Damon just rolls his eyes and smiles before he attempts to pounce at me and grab the bottle back. I laugh loudly as I run through the crowd and have Damon behind me on my trail and before I know it, Damon wraps his arms around my front and pulls me back into his chest. One of his hands rests on my waist whilst the other is placed on my front.

"That wasn't very kind of you, Angel" Damon breathes out hotly into my ear as his head rests into the crook of my neck and I let out a gasp of pleasure as he presses a kiss on my neck, just below my ear. I rest my head back against him, as I indulge myself for a moment and allow myself to get lost in Damon. Without even noticing, Damon had snatched the bottle out of my hand, and I can't even find myself being mad at him as he presses one more kiss to my neck before squeezing my hip sensually and walking away.

"Well, you two certainly put on a show" I hear Caroline say behind me and suddenly, I'm brought back to Earth. Clearing my throat, I interlock my arm with Caroline's and walk around the party, all the while still feeling the presence of Damon lingering.

•••

"Oh, the Stoner den. Buzzkill" Caroline comments as we walk into the library.

I giggle at her before I notice Matt walking over to us. "Hey guys" he greets.

"Matty, hi!" I reply with a smile.

"Hey" he replies as he leans in and kisses me on the cheek.

I can't help my surprise as I let out an "Oh".

"Happy birthday" he says with a smile as he pulls back.

"Thank you" I say and return his smile before Matt leaves us.

Caroline sighs, "He hates me. His hatred of me has driven him to drugs".

I look at her with raised eyebrows, "He doesn't hate you, he hates that he's not with you". Looking around the room, I realise Jeremy is sat on the couch. "Is that my brother?" I question with furrowed eyebrows. Instead of saying anything to Jeremy, I decide to look for Alaric. I smile at Caroline before leaving her and walking outside where Alaric and Damon are sat.

"Hello, Birthday Girl" Damon smirks at me before taking a sip.

"Drink" I say and hold out my arm and Damon hands me over his glass. I skull down the entire thing before saying, "Jeremy's smoking again".

"Is his stash any good?" Damon asks me.

I narrow my eyes at him, "And to think I was gonna save you a dance" before turning to Alaric, "Talk to him, please. He looks up to you" I say and then put the glass back in Damon's hand before turning around and walking back into the party. As I look around, I realise I can find neither Caroline or Elena so with a sigh, I walk up to Damon's room in a hope that it's a quiet place.

"This room is off limits!" I hear Caroline's voice yell.

I tell her, "It's just me".

"Sorry, I just needed to take a beat" Caroline apologises before holding up a blood bag and then putting it down. "Are you hiding?" Caroline asks and places her hands on her hips.

I frown, "Nope. Totally not hiding".

Caroline looks unconvinced but before she can say anything, Elena walks into the room. "You too?" Caroline questions upset.

Elena shrugs, "What?".

"Are you hiding out as well?" Caroline asks.

"I was just looking for Damon" Elena tells us but I look at her and raise an eyebrow, my expression saying _really_?

"Well, he better be here somewhere because we haven't even done the cake yet" Caroline says to us.

Elena looks at me before shrugging, "I think I'm gonna pass on the whole cake thing".

Caroline shakes her head, "What? no, no way, no! It's your guys' birthday! You know it's the dawn of a new day and, you can't get on with your lives until you've both made a wish and blown out the candles".

"Is that what you all want us to do? Just get on with our lives?" Elena says incredulously.

"No, maybe, I just don't think anyone wants to see either of you like this" Caroline replies.

I look at her offended, "Like what?".

Caroline shrugs her shoulders, "You barely speak to any of us, all you do is train and eat and sleep".

"At least I'm doing something! At least I'm getting out of bed, I'm trying to adjust to this new life and it's hard okay, all of you act like everything is normal and it's not. How are Elena and I supposed to move on when all of you are acting like there's nothing to move on from?" I question her and Caroline looks apologetic.

"I didn't know you felt that way" Caroline says.

I smile softly, "Like you said, I've barely spoken to anyone. We're all at fault for something".

Elena speaks up, "And I can't give up on finding Stefan".

"Of course not. And you shouldn't, but you have to admit that you're kinda just letting your life pass you by. And isn't Stefan the one who wanted to make sure that you lived it?" Caroline questions my sister.

"You want me to make a wish? I just wanna know that he's alive. That's it! That's my wish" Elena exclaims before turning around but I notice her stop in her tracks as she notices something on Damon's closet door.

"What is it?" I ask her as she begins to walk over to it.

Elena opens up the door and Caroline and I walk over to her and my eyes widen as I see notes, maps, and news articles pinned up to the wall. "What's all that?" Caroline asks confused.

"It's Klaus" Elena says as we notice a note with his name handwritten on it and a newspaper article cut out with the heading, **'DNA found at campsite'** and another that had **'Man vanishes Friday night'** ".

"Damon's been tracking him without us?" I question to no one in particular.

Caroline furrows her eyebrows, "Why wouldn't he tell either of you?".

"I don't know" I answer before pulling out my phone and dialling Damon's number.

Damon answers straight away, "Party Central".

I put the phone on loudspeaker, "Where are you?".

"Um, by the punch bowl" he says.

"Don't do that Damon, don't lie to me. We saw your closet" I say to him strongly.

All Damon says is, "Oh, I gotta go, break up beer pong".

"Wait! Damon!" I yell as he hangs up the phone. I stare at my phone in disbelief, "Did he seriously just hang up on me?".

Caroline just says, "Let's all just have some cake and mellow out".

"You two go, I'll wait for Damon" I say and as Caroline opens her mouth, the look on my face silences her and she takes Elena's arm in hers as they walk out of the room and close the door. With a sigh, I go over and begin to read all the information that's up on Damon's board.

•••

I must have been in Damon's room for at least an hour before someone walks in. "What? What are you doing here?" Damon says and his tone is clipped.

Holding up a bunch of newspaper articles, I look at him in disbelief, "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret?".

"Can we not do this right now? I'm having a really bad night" Damon says as he grabs a bottle of bourbon from the top of his drawers.

"All summer, every time Elena or I came to you with a lead you had us feeling like idiots" I tell him.

Damon looks at me, "You were an idiot. We all were".

"What? Damon, tell me what you know because I have a sister who wants to tear your throat out for lying" I say to him seriously.

Damon narrows his eyes at me, "I know that you need to get back to your party".

"I understand why you didn't tell Elena, you didn't want to get her hopes up and neither do I. But you and me, I thought we were in this together. Why didn't you tell me that you've been tracking Klaus' victims!" I exclaim.

"Because they're not Klaus' victim, Klary, they're Stefan's!" Damon yells at me and I flinch.

"What?" I breathe out in disbelief.

Damon rips the maps out of my hands, "He's left a trail of body parts up and down the eastern seaboard".

"No, Stefan wouldn't" I try and comprehend what he's saying.

Damon gets closer to my face, "I've seen it happen before, he's flipped the switch. Full-blown ripper!".

I frown, "Damon, stop!".

"No, you stop! You and your sister, stop looking for him. Just stop! Stefan is gone and he's not coming back!" Damon yells.

"Why are you acting like this?" I ask him angrily.

"Acting like what? You wanted the truth, so I'm giving it to you!" Damon yells more.

"That doesn't mean you have to act like this! What's your problem?" I yell back at him, demanding an answer.

"My problem? My problem is that you act like you and I are in this together when you act like I don't even exist. Did you just feel sorry for me when I was bitten? Were you lying when you told me you forgave me? Huh? Were you even ever in love with me or was that a lie too?" Damon's voice is no longer loud but it's stone cold and quiet as he stalks towards me and backs me up against the wall.

My eyes widen as he questions me and I immediately shake my head, "No, of course not. Damon-".

Damon cuts me off, "Just leave, Klary".

"No" I say and before I know it, both of Damon's hands slam down next to the sides of my head and I feel tears build up in my eyes at his actions.

"Leave!" Damon commands angrily before pushing away from me and walking towards his bed.

With a shaky breath, I walk over towards his door, but before I leave I clutch my necklace as I quietly tell him, "I have not once ever lied about loving you. Never accuse me of that again".

•••

As I walk through the front door of my house, I notice Alaric packing up his things. "What are you doing?" I ask him softly.

Alaric looks up apologetic, "I'm not going to stay here anymore".

"What? Why?" I ask worriedly.

Alaric sighs, "I'm not a role model. You know, I drink too much, I say the wrong things. You know, I encourage bad behaviour. At school, I can pull it together but in my own life. You know, the way I miss Jenna, it's just, I'm really not any good to anybody right now. I'm sorry, Klary. You're eighteen. You can do all this alone now. You can do it better without me" and then with a sad glance, he walks out of the house before closing the door behind him. Slowly, I turn around and make my way upstairs to my room before lying down on my bed and letting the tears from eyes finally fall.

* * *

 **A/N - So, that all just happened. Damon and Klary are arguing, Klary isn't holding it together as much as she thinks she is. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for reading xx**

 **P.S. Klary's outfit is up on my Tumblr and Polyvore as well as the gifts from Airla and Damon on my Tumblr!**

 **Tumblr - rubyfiction . tumblr . com**

 **Polyvore - rubyfiction . tumblr . com**

 _remove the spaces_

 **Also, don't forget to vote on where you would like me to post my Damon excerpts! You can either use the link down below or head over to my Tumblr and click on the link that way.**

 **vote . pollcode . com (/) 89445838**

 _remove the spaces and parenthesis_

 **Also, if you have any specific chapters/scenes/episodes you would like me to write in Damon's P.O.V then please let me know!**


	54. Chapter Fifty-Four

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _ALBY - I don't think I'm going to do that only because I feel like it'd be a bit repetitive since it would literally be the same story just a different P.O.V, that's why I'm just going to write excerpts from certain chapters._

 _Guest - You'll see a little bit of Klary action in this chapter!_

 _Hope10 - No, the necklace that Damon gives Klary really is his mother's, it's not Rebekah's necklace because that's the necklace Stefan gave to Elena in season one!_

 _BlueBloodsSVUOrder - What I'm going to do is write my favourite chapters in Damon's P.O.V, so there will be scenes that Klary isn't in as well but I wanted to write this because a few readers have asked for it and I think it'd be really nice to see how Damon reacts to certain events, especially during season one._

* * *

THE HYBRID

Walking into the living room, I can't help the gasp of shock that escapes me as I see a picture of Andie on the news with the title - **ANDIE STARR FOUND DEAD.** "Is that?" I hear Elena's voice behind me.

I numbly nod my head, "That explains why Damon was acting the way he was with me last night".

Elena and I listen intently as the news reporter speaks, "Whether suicide or a tragic accident, WPKW News has lost one of its shining stars. Field reporter and weekend anchor, Andie Starr, was discovered earlier this morning by her co-worker, Eddie Lawson".

Turning my attention to Elena I tell her, "I'm gonna call Damon, see how he is". My sister nods as she makes her way into the kitchen and I turn back around and head upstairs to my room to grab my phone. As I dial Damon's number, it goes straight to voicemail. So, in classic Klary fashion, I call him a few more times only to be ignored.

With a sigh, I quickly change and run downstairs, "Is he not answering?" Elena asks me as she notices my expression.

I nod, "I think I'm just gonna go over there, will you be okay here with Jeremy?".

"Wait, before you go, I uh, have to tell you something" Elena tells me and I nod my head as a gesture for her to continue. Elena takes a deep breath, "Stefan called me last night".

My eyes widen, "What? What did he say?".

Elena replies, "Well, he didn't say anything but I know it was him, Klary, I just know it was. I asked Sheriff Forbes to trace the call and she said it came from Tenessee".

"I believe you" I tell her strongly before asking, "Are you okay?".

"I will be, but at least I know he's alive" Elena tells me with a small smile.

I tell her, "Looks like you got your birthday wish".

•••

As I walk into the Boarding House, I make my way upstairs towards Damon's room where I find him removing all the notes, maps and newspaper articles from his closet. I also hear his television playing the same reporting on Andie's death that I had watched earlier. "Just can't stay away, can you?" Damon asks me.

I sigh, "You've been dodging my calls".

Damon shrugs, "Yeah, well, busy dating a dead fake girlfriend and all".

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask him softly, not wanting to argue with him again.

"Happy Birthday, Klary. Stefan killed Andie. Cake?" he replies sarcastically as he finally turns to look at me.

Speaking of Stefan, I tell him, "He called her, Damon".

Damon looks at me confused, "What?".

I nod, "Stefan called Elena last night".

"Well, what'd he say?" Damon asks me.

"She said he didn't say anything but knew it was him, and I believe her. Elena had Sheriff Forbes trace the call's origin and it came from Tennessee" I inform him.

Damon raises his eyebrows, "Where he's binge drinking on the country folk. We went through this, Klary. Stefan's gone and I don't mean geographically".

"Come on, D. You and I both know that if Stefan was really gone he wouldn't have called her" I reply but Damon ignores me as he throws the papers into his fireplace before lighting a match and throwing it in. Taking a deep breath, I walk over to Damon and stand behind him before lacing my arms around his front and resting my head on his back. I feel Damon relax into my embrace, "I'm sorry about Andie. But if it was you in Stefan's place with Klaus, I wouldn't give up on you" I mumble softly before letting go of him and leaving him alone with his thoughts.

•••

After visiting Damon, I went back home to see Elena to tell her what happened and the lack of help from Damon, so we devised our own plan. Currently, we were stood outside Alaric's apartment, the first step in Operation Save Stefan. Knocking on his front door loudly, we hear Alaric groan out, "Go away, Damon!". Rolling my eyes, I knock again and this time, the door opens.

"Hi" I greet him with a devious smile.

"You're, uh, not who I expected" Alaric says to us as he rubs his eyes.

Elena and I glance at each other before I reply, "We need your help".

"Well, uh, come in then" Alaric says and opens the door up wider to let us walk through.

"We need you to tell us what you know about Stefan and Tennessee" Elena speaks up.

Alaric raises his eyebrows, "Did you miss the part where I checked out of all this?".

I groan, "Come on, Ric. Whatever Damon knows, you know".

"Ask Damon" Alaric simply says.

"Yeah, I tried that but Damon's not exactly in the mood to help right now" I inform Alaric who just nods.

"For good reason. Because it's not safe for either of you. Stefan's off the rails" Alaric says strongly.

"Oh come on, that's a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?" I say sweetly.

Alaric narrows his eyes at me and Elena adds, "Yeah but he's still holding onto his humanity, which means he can still be saved".

"And why do you have to be the one to save him?" Alaric asks her.

"Because, I'm not the kind of person who checks out. Look, he would never give up on me and I'm not gonna give up on him" Elena replies.

Alaric turns to me, "And how'd you get roped into this?".

"Besides the fact that Stefan is practically a brother to me, because, if I was in Elena's position and it was Damon who was going off the rails, I'd do whatever I could to get him back, no matter the cost. You don't give up on the people you love" I say to Alaric.

Alaric sighs and gives in, "They've been tracking werewolves, he and Klaus. All over the eastern seaboard. We thought we had them outside of Memphis but I think they've relocated to somewhere more werewolf friendly".

"So, you think they're trying to find a pack?" I ask Alaric who nods. Looking at Elena I add, "Then I guess we're gonna have to have a chat with Mystic Falls' resident werewolf".

•••

"A lot of us like to keep to ourselves for the full moon, chain ourselves up. But there are some werewolves that like to gather in places where they don't have to do that, where they can enjoy it" Tyler informs me as he, Elena and I sit down at a booth in the Grill.

"What kind of places?" Elena asks him.

Tyler shrugs, "Mountains, state parks, deserts, that kind of stuff".

"Anywhere in Tennessee?" I ask him.

Nodding, Tyler says, "Yeah. Here, give me your phone and I'll try to pull up a map".

Taking my phone out of my pocket, I hand it over to him as Elena says, "Thank you for this, we know it's asking a lot".

Tyler replies, "As Caroline likes to remind me, Stefan's in this mess because I bit Damon. I figure I owe you both one. Have either of you talked to her today?".

"No. Why?" I question confused.

Tyler shrugs, "Just curious. Here" he says as he hands me back my phone, "That's your best bet".

"Thanks, Ty" I say sincerely before Elena and I get out of the booth and walk over to Alaric who's sat by the bar.

"Did you get anything?" Alaric asks up.

Holding up my phone with the map on it, I show him, "How do you feel about a little hike through the Smoky Mountains?".

Alaric raises his eyebrows in disbelief, "You wanna hunt down a pack of werewolves on a full moon?".

Elena shrugs, "We'll be out of there before the moon is full. If you don't come with us, we'll just go by ourselves".

I add, "After all, you are the one who told me that we could handle things on our own".

Alaric replies, "Yeah, I meant like frozen dinners and the SAT" and then he takes a deep breath before adding, "All right, fine. Let's just, let's just go. But, uh, you're driving".

•••

After changing into much more appropriate hiking wear, Alaric, Elena and I were on our way through the Smoky Mountains and currently walking alongside a river. "In a couple hours, the full moon's gonna rise just above that ridge. If Tyler's right, that's where the pack will be" Alaric informs us.

"You were a boy scout, weren't you?" Elena teases him.

I add with a smile, "A boy scout slash vampire slayer?".

"Slash whiskey-drinking all-around lost cause" Alaric says to us.

I frown, "Way to bring down the mood, Ric".

We stop as Alaric opens his bag and show us the weapons he brought, "Wow, you came stocked" Elena comments.

"Well, we aren't exactly bird-watching. Here, each of you, put this in your bag" Alaric says as he hands over two grenades.

"Vervain grenade?" Elena questions.

"Wolfsbane" Alaric tells her.

Elena replies, "Well, since we're exchanging gifts" and then pulls out of her pocket one of the Gilbert rings.

"That's John Gilbert's ring" Alaric states.

"It was yours once. Go ahead. Take it. It'll protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into" Elena tells him.

Alaric shakes his head, "He gave it to you".

"Yeah, but I'm a doppelganger, it's not gonna work on me. He left it for if I ever have kids" Elena informs me.

"Yeah, well, then why don't you save it for future generations of stubborn, relentless baby Gilberts?" Alaric questions.

Elena rolls her eyes, "Okay and how about you borrow it until after we survive this? I'd feel bad if we got you killed before happy hour".

I giggle as Alaric takes the ring before turning around and walking closer to the water to stretch out. Speaking up, I say to Alaric, "By the way, I don't know why you think you're a lost cause-" I'm cut off when all of a sudden I feel myself being pushed and before I know it, I'm falling into the water with a loud splash. As I come back to the surface, I look up and narrow my eyes as I see Damon. "How are you even here?" I yell out to him.

Damon smirks before looking back to Alaric, "Thanks for the tip, brother".

Elena exclaims, "You sold us out!".

Alaric shrugs, "You think I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?".

"Um, hello? Earthly Guardian over here! I am the backup!" I say to Alaric in an annoyed tone.

"An inexperienced one at that!" Damon replies and I roll my eyes at him as Damon says, "Get out of the water, Klary".

"If I get out of the water, you're gonna make us go home" I say stubbornly as I cross my arms.

"Yes, because I'm not an idiot like you and your sister" Damon replies.

Alaric sighs, "Right now, you're all acting like idiots".

Elena buts in, "You gave up on him, Damon".

Damon barely glances at her, "I didn't give up on him. I faced reality, now, Klary, get out of the water".

"No!" I exclaim.

"Don't do it, Klary!" Elena shouts at me, on my side and I can't help but sarcastically smile at Damon.

Damon sighs angrily before walking into the water himself, "What's your plan? Huh? You gonna walk through a campsite full of werewolves, roast a marshmallow and wait for Stefan to stop by?".

"Our plan is to find him and help him. Damon, this is the closest that we've been to him since he left. We can't go home now" I reply.

"Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse, that makes you safe. This, this is not safe" Damon says as he gets close to me.

"We can't leave before we find him" I say softly as I glance over to Elena, who looks nervous before focusing back onto Damon.

Damon sighs, "It's a full moon tonight, Klary".

"Then we'll find him before then, Damon" I say before clasping Damon's hands in my own, "Please".

Damon looks as if he's contemplating it before he gives in, "Okay, okay. But we are out of here before the moon is full and I'm werewolf bait".

"I promise" I say sincerely.

"Unless we're gonna relive that whole deathbed kissy thing" Damon says to me with a smirk.

Teasing him, I lean up so that my lips brush his as I speak, "I said I promise".

Damon smirks, "Fine" before I suddenly feel myself being lifted up out of the water and I squeal in laughter as I realise he had picked me up by putting his hands behind my thighs and lifting me so that my legs wrap around his waist.

"Damon!" I exclaim as I continue to giggle, to which Damon just lightly slaps my bum in a teasing manner before putting me down as I reach the shore.

"You two are so confusing" Alaric mutters under his breath and both Damon and I just smirk at each other before we pick up our bags and continue on our path.

•••

"How are you doing?" Damon asks me as we're walking up a steep hill.

"I'm fine" I say to him.

"You know, I could help you" Damon says sweetly and I look at him with raised eyebrows.

"No, thanks" I say in the same tone as his.

Damon smirks before pretending to go and pick me up, "Just one little fwoosh" and I laugh as his hands tickle my hips.

I squirm out of his touch, "Yeah and with my luck, you'd drop me".

"Hey! I didn't drop you in the water!" Damon exclaims with a pout.

Alaric looks at us, "What are you guys, twelve?".

"One of us is" I reply, sending a cheeky smile Damon's way. Damon just smirks before rushing over and picking me up over his shoulder. I giggle, "Damon!" before hitting his back with my fists as I try and get out of his hold.

"Who's twelve now?" Damon questions and I can tell he has a smirk on my face.

"Still you" I sing and Damon begins to tickle me again, "Damon!" and I watch as both Elena and Alaric shake their heads with smiles on their faces.

•••

A little while later, Damon had finally put me down so that I was walking and by now, the sun was beginning to set. "We've got about a mile left" Alaric informs us.

Damon replies, "The sun's about to set".

"We can see that, D" I say.

Damon puts his hands up in defence, "I'm just saying".

Elena adds, "The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while. We have time".

Suddenly, we hear twigs snapping before a disoriented man stumbles out and Alaric points his crossbow at him. "Stay where you are!" Alaric exclaims.

The unknown man looks up and snarls as he sees Damon, "Vampire" he states before rushing over to Damon and trying to fight him. The man pushes Damon against a tree and tries to bite him, but Alaric shoots an arrow at him but it does seemingly nothing.

Quickly, I pull out the wolfsbane grenade, "Damon!" I yell and throw it for him to catch and once he does, he slams it on the side of the werewolf's face which has him scream back in pain, effectively letting go of Damon. Damon kicks him in the stomach which has him fall to the ground, unconscious.

Alaric lets out a breath, "Let me guess. Hybrid".

•••

Alaric and Damon were tying the hybrid up to the tree, "These ropes aren't gonna hold him much longer. What else do we have?".

In my hands, I was holding more rope but began pouring them in vervain that Alaric had brought up in a bottle, "Here, Ric, take these".

However, Damon is the one to grab them and he immediately flinches back as his hands begin to burn, "Ow!" he glares at me.

"I said Ric" I say in my defence and Damon just rolls his eyes before Alaric takes the ropes from my hands and begins tying the hybrid up with them.

Alaric says, "All right, that's the last of the vervain. We don't have enough stuff to hold him. I don't think we're gonna make that Ridge before the full moon".

"If we can get him to talk, we don't have to" Elena says before walking over to the hybrid but as she reaches out to touch his face, he wakes up and screams which has Elena rush back. Suddenly, we hear the hybrid's bones begin to crack.

"Is he turning?" Damon asks confused.

Elena shakes her head, "It's impossible, it's still daylight".

"Tell him that" Alaric says to her.

Damon walks closer and holds the hybrid down by his shoulder. "There aren't supposed to be werewolves here until the moon is full" Elena comments.

I shrug, "Maybe it's different with hybrids?".

"You know, those ropes aren't gonna hold the wolf" Alaric states and Damon nods.

The hybrid begins to scream and snarl louder as more bones crack. I begin to panic, "Damon, we have to get out of here now!" but Damon just continues to watch on so I place my hand on his shoulder which has him turn and look at me, "We gotta get out of these mountains now! Damon, now!". Damon nods before we all begin to run away.

•••

We must have been running for almost ten minutes before Elena suddenly trips. Immediately we all stop but I freeze as I see the werewolf transform right in front of her. "Don't move" Damon says to her and Elena raises her head and sees she's face to face with the wolf.

In a split decision, I focus on the wolf and project the feeling of its mind on fire. Immediately, the wolf begins to howl in pain as it steps back from Elena and collapses. Damon and Alaric look at me in confusion before realising I was affecting wolf, once the wolf passes out I yell, "Let's go". But as Elena rushes back over to us, the wolf becomes conscious once more.

It snarls at us but before I can do anything, Damon teases the wolf, "Here, doggie, doggie" before rushing away and the werewolf runs after him.

"Come on, let's keep moving" Alaric says to us but I shake my head.

"We can't leave Damon. I can't leave him" I say strongly to Alaric as I turn around, but before I can run off in their direction, Elena grabs my arm.

"Damon will be fine" she says to me.

Alaric adds, "He can handle himself. Let's move".

"No, if he gets bitten he'll be dead. I'm the reason he's out here" I say in a panic.

Alaric looks at me, "I am the reason he's out here. I told him where we were and I'm telling you to keep moving. Let's go. Klary, now!". With reluctance, I follow the two of them back to the car.

•••

The three of us were sat in the car, and it was now night time. Elena in the backseat and Alaric and I in the front. "Stefan's out there somewhere and now Damon and we're just sitting in this car?" Elena questions us.

"Let the vampires fight the hybrid zombie mountain man. I'll take care of keeping the humans safe" Alaric says.

I roll my eyes, "Um, hello?".

Alaric looks at me, "You know what I meant".

I shrug, "I thought you were checked out of taking care of people".

"I know what you're doing. Don't. There doesn't need to be a lesson here" Alaric says to me.

"You're better at it than you think, you know" I tell him sincerely and Elena hums in agreement.

Alaric replies, "Oh, boy, are you a sucker for a lost cause or what?".

I sigh, "You're not a lost cause, Ric. You're just lost. But so is Jeremy, so is Elena and me. Our family is gone and we don't have anybody. I'm sorry to say, but you don't have anybody either, so, we're kind of good for each other".

It's quiet for a moment before Alaric says, "I'm keeping the ring, then" and the three of us smile at each other. When I turn to look out the window, I let out a deep breath of relief, "Damon". Immediately, I open the car door and run over to him and place my hands on his face gently, "Are you okay? Did you.." I trail off as I look at him to see any werewolf bite.

Damon shakes his head, "Fine, bite-free. Get back in the car, please".

I look at him in disbelief before taking my hands off of his face, "Could you just give me a minute to appreciate that you're not dead?".

"I'll give you ten seconds, nine, eight" he stops as he grabs me by my shoulders and turns me around before pushing me towards the car, "Hey, Ric, did you happen to see where I parked my car?".

I squirm, "Damon, stop being such a caveman" I complain as he opens the car door for me. I narrow my eyes at him when I suddenly get a glimpse of someone standing nearby on a hill. I squint my eyes, _Stefan?_ But before I can say anything, I blink and the person disappears.

•••

As I walk out of the shower, I jump back as I see Damon standing in my room, looking out the window. "Seriously?" I question.

Damon looks up at me, "I was wrong".

"Are you drunk?" I frown at his subtlety.

"No" Damon scrunches his nose up before saying, "I thought Stefan was gone, but I was wrong".

"I knew I saw him, Damon, is he okay?" I ask him.

Damon shakes his head, "No, he's not okay, Klary. He's an insufferable martyr that needs his ass kicked. But he can be saved".

I tilt my head, "What happened out there? What changed your mind?".

"I changed my mind because even in his darkest place, my brother still can't let me die. So I figure I owe him the same in return" Damon says to me.

"Well, I'm proud of you" I say with a small smile.

"Before I go, I need you to answer one question. What changed your mind?" he asks me.

"What do you mean?" I reply confused.

Damon replies, "You were so hell bent on staying on that mountain, then you just gave up. So, what changed your mind?".

I tell him, "We were under attack, Damon".

"Your sister had a bag full of weapons, your teacher with an eternity ring and you with your newfound powers. You could have kept going" Damon states.

I shrug, "It was too dangerous".

"It was too dangerous going out there to begin with, so what was it?" Damon continues to push.

I furrow my eyebrows, "Why are you being like this?".

"What changed your mind, Klary?" Damon asks strongly.

"You" I tell him honestly before adding, "The thought of you getting hurt, I couldn't let it happen again. I couldn't risk losing you".

Damon smiles, "Thanks" before beginning to walk away.

"Yes, I don't want to lose you. Why do you have to hear me say it?" I ask him confused.

Damon turns back around and walks over to me so that he is staring directly into my eyes and holding my face in his hands, "Because after everything that's already happened this summer and everything that is going to happen, I need you to remember the way you feel about me. There's going to be moments where it feels like we can't find our way back to each other and I need you to remember that we will. No matter what". Before I have time to reply, Damon pulls away and turns towards the door. "How's it going, Ric?" he greets his friend before walking down the stairs.

Alaric stands at the front of my doorway with his bags in his hands, "Do you two have any idea what you're doing?" he asks me.

I shake my head slightly, "No idea".

* * *

 **A/N - I love this chapter so much. The Darissa flirting gives me all the feels, and after their argument last chapter I needed the fluff. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading.**

 **Klary's outfit is also up on my Polyvore and Tumblr.**

 **Tumblr - rubyfiction . tumblr . com**

 **Polyvore - rubyfiction . polyvore . com**

 _remove the spaces_


	55. Chapter Fifty-Five

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Lynn - I'm probably not going to go into extensive detail about the whole Damon/Andie thing. I implied in The Birthday chapter that because of Klary's newfound Guardianship, and after all the drama she went through with Damon, in her mind, things were over, or at least on halt. Andie is hardly mentioned in the story because she wasn't an important part of my particular story, she was basically just someone for Damon to use whilst he wasn't with Klary. Andie was indeed just a distraction over the summer, I wrote that he ended up calling her, but prior to that, he had never interacted with her personally/intimately. Klary isn't upset (or pissed, haha) because she knows that she blocked Damon out over the Summer, so she can't blame him for wanting someone to take his mind off of her. Obviously, she wasn't super pleased about it, but both of them made mistakes. Damon never loved Andie, but he did see her as a friend, which is why he was iffy after her death. But from there on out, Andie isn't important in my story nor is she relevant to Damon and Klary's relationship._

 _Hope10 - Airla is, in my mind, older than those actresses, perhaps Reese Witherspoon or Kirsten Dunst?_

* * *

THE END OF THE AFFAIR

In an attempt for comfort, I roll over in my bed to cuddle into my pillow, and whilst what I begin to cuddle is warm, it's much too hard to be a pillow. "Rise and shine, sleepy head" I hear a soft voice mumble above me.

Opening my eyes, I shriek and sit up, "Damon! What the hell are you doing?".

Damon just smirks, "You know you were dreaming about me. Explains the drool". _That's completely besides the point._

"Oh my god" I groan as I flop back under my blanket that I had jumped out of. I turn my head and look at the clock on my bedside and read the time out loud, "Six am? You can't be serious. Don't you have better things to do at six am?".

"Fine, don't know about my brilliant plan that will bring Stefan home. See ya" Damon says nonchalantly before getting out of my bed and walking towards the door.

Alerted, I question, "What? Damon, stop". Damon halts his steps as he stands in front of my vanity, meeting my eyes through the mirror. "What are you talking about? Where is he?" I continue to ask him.

Damon answers, "Windy City".

My eyes widen, "He's in Chicago? How do you know?".

"It came to me in a dream, I was naked. You would have loved it" he smirks at me and I roll my eyes.

"Is he okay?" I ask.

Damon shrugs, "Well, let's just say he's not there to meet Oprah" and then begins to rummage through my drawers. Once I realise it's my underwear drawer, I immediately get out of bed and rush over to him as Damon holds up a pair of black, lace underwear, "Ooh, these are my favourites" he comments suggestively.

Snatching them out of his hands I roll my eyes before putting them away and closing the drawer. "Alright, so what's your plan?" I ask him.

"Well, your sister and I are gonna take a lovely road trip, and you are going to stay here, where you're safe" Damon tells me.

I shake my head, "Uh, I don't think so. There is no way in hell you and Elena are going without me".

Damon smirks, "Jealous?".

I roll my eyes at him, "You caught me, Damon. Good job. Seriously, you and Elena are not going without me, what if something happens to her? At least I can protect myself".

"Right, and how exactly are you going to be the one to get through to Stefan? As I recall, Elena's the one in love with him, not you" Damon says and the end, his tone turns sour.

I raise my eyebrows, "Aw, and look who's jealous now" but Damon just narrow his eyes at me. "I'm coming".

"No, you're not" Damon continues.

"Yes, I am" I hold my ground.

Damon pinches the bridge of his nose, "You don't understand. I can't protect the both of you, and you might be able to protect yourself but I'm not willing to take that risk, this trip needs to be quick and straight to the point. Elena is the only one that Stefan is holding onto, she's the only one who can get through to him, so logically, she's the only one that can help".

"I'm not letting Elena get into danger" I tell him strongly.

Damon sighs and places his hands on my shoulders, "I promise you, I won't let anything happen to her. Besides, I think you're forgetting what day it is today".

I look at him in confusion before I look at my calendar and realise, "Airla".

"Yeap, training day. Good luck with that, have fun and I'll text you once we arrive" Damon says and with a swift kiss on my cheek, I barely have any time to stop him.

"Damon!" I call out in annoyance, but I'm met with nothing.

•••

"Are you okay, sweetheart? You seem a bit upset" Airla asks me softly as we make our way into the woods, where we practice.

I tell her, "Damon and Elena are on their way to Chicago to get Stefan back".

"Do you not trust them together?" Airla questions me.

I immediately shake my head, "Of course I trust them, I just don't want them getting into any danger, after all, Klaus is there and I don't know what I would do if I couldn't protect them".

Airla nods reassuringly, "I'm sure they'll be okay, sweetheart. Now, you've already learnt elemental manipulation, telekinesis and discovered your super senses, so today's lesson is going to be discovering your telepathy, as well empathy. Your training is almost finished, all that is left is time manipulation, your wings and your white magic since these are the most difficult, you shall learn them last and only then will you become a true Guardian. Are you ready?".

"I'm ready" I answer confidently.

•••

" **Made it to Chicago safely, your sister's annoying, what else can I say. I must admit, I prefer our road trips ;)** " I smile at Damon's text before sending a quick reply of " **I'm glad, call me if anything happens x** " before putting my phone away and focusing my attention back onto Airla.

"Telepathy is how you connect with other supernatural begins. For Guardians, we have the ability to communicate with each other no matter the dimension we are in as long as we have a connection. It allows for us to exchange information as well as warn each other of any danger. As for how it works with other beings, it's similar to how vampires can get into the heads of others, whilst a Guardian can encourage the others of another, similar to compulsion, it's very rarely used. You can inflict images, thoughts and dreams into the minds of another whether conscious or not. All you have to do is picture or think it in your own mind and then send it to the mind of whoever you want, whilst with Guardians, as I said, you can do it from wherever, but with other beings, you have to be in the same vicinity as them. Now, I want you to close your eyes and relax. Concentrate on your senses and become one with the life around you" Airla instructs me and I do as I'm told. "This is how you communicate with another Guardian, through your mind" Airla tells me, and I can hear her voice echo through my mind and I gasp as I open my eyes.

"That's what it feels like?" I question in awe and Airla smiles.

Airla nods, "It is your turn now, do as before, but this time, think of me and send me your message".

Closing my eyes once more, I think of Airla and think, "Is this thing on?". The giggle from Airla tells me I accomplished her task, I open my eyes with a proud smile, "I did it?" I squeal in excitement,

"The way you learn is so fascinating, your school teachers must adore you" Airla compliments and I laugh.

"I'm a quick learner" I say with a shrug.

"You're gifted" Airla tells me and I feel myself blush. Airla continues, "Well, I thought that would take a lot longer, so now, we're going to make a trip to the hospital".

"The hospital? Why?" I question confused, _hospital's are not on my top ten places of where I want to be right now._

"Best way to learn your power of empathy is to be around those who need it the most" Airla says simply.

•••

As we arrive at the hospital, we take a seat in the emergency room and Airla turns to me, "Now, I want you to choose a patient and sit next to them, talk to them, understand them, you'll naturally begin to feel their emotions, however, I want you to comfort them, place your hand on top of theirs or their knee, and I want you to take away their pain. Once you come into contact with them, you will naturally take it away".

"Please, let me see him, let me see my son" I hear a woman cry to the receptionist and my attention is taken from Airla and onto her.

The receptionist tries to remain calm and understanding, "Mam, once we have an update on him we will let you know". The elderly African-American woman slowly nods her head before walking away and sitting down.

"It's that simple?" I question as I turn back to Airla.

Airla looks at me curiously, "You're taking away another person's pain, so no, it's not that simple. Klary, you'll be feeling what they're feeling. Whether their pain is physical or mental, it will take a toll on you and your energy".

After that, Airla is silent and I let out a deep breath before scanning over the room and finding an open seat next to the elderly African-American woman, who is anxiously tapping her knee and wiping away her tears with hands. Standing up, I walk over and sit down next to her and pull out a tissue from my pocket and hand it to her, "Here you go" I say kindly.

The woman gratefully smiles at me, "Thank you".

"If I may ask, are you alright?" I question her softly.

"My youngest son is in surgery, I got a call that he was involved in a hit and run accident" the woman begins before more tears begin to flow as she tells me, "They don't know if he's going to make it".

My heart feels as if someone is wrenching it out of my chest, "Your son? How old is he?".

"He's only twenty-four, he's so young, has his whole life ahead of him. His name is Nathanial and he's just got his first teaching job after graduating last year. He was supposed to start next week, and I'd never seen him so happy" she tells me.

"He sounds like a wonderful man" I tell her with a smile and adding, "I'm sure he'll make it". Once, I finish speaking, I place my hand over her's that is sat on her knee. As soon as I do, I can feel the immense amount of pain and sadness this woman is going through, it's the exact same feeling of depression I felt after my parents had died. I was almost about to take my hand from the woman, when suddenly, I realised her tears had stopped and her hand was clutching mine back. Slowly, I could feel and see her emotional trauma subsiding.

Before she could say anything, a doctor walks out of the two doors that lead into the surgery rooms and ask, "Ms. Evette Washington?".

The woman looks up at him, "Yes, that's me" and walks over to him. Using my super senses, I focus on their conversation and begin to listen.

"Your son, Nathanial, he's in a stable condition, we were able to stop the bleeding. You can come and see him if you like" the doctor tells her and I can physically feel her relief wash over me as I realise that I'm still connected to her emotions. Evette turns around and smiles over at me before following the doctor behind the doors but not before I hear her whisper, "Thank you, God. Bless my Guardian Angel". Looking back over to Airla, I give her a smile which she returns softly.

•••

As Airla and I make the journey home, I ask her, "Why didn't we stay and help the other people?".

"Because, whilst you have the ability to help those people, the amount of energy it would have taken from you, very well could have killed you" she informs me and my eyes widen.

"I thought I couldn't die?" I question confused.

Airla tells me, "Sweetheart, whilst Guardian's are the most powerful benevolent beings, you fall into the category of an Earthly Guardian, meaning, part of you is still human. Whilst you have powers and abilities that human's don't hold, you can still pass on from injuries to your heart, or your mind".

"So basically, whilst I'm the only person who can kill an Original, I can also be shot in the head and die?" I ask confused.

"Basically, yes" Airla answers.

Before I can reply, my phone begins to ring and when I take it out of my pocket, I frown in confusion before answering. "Tyler? What's wrong?".

"Have you seen Caroline?" he asks me frantically.

"No, I haven't, Tyler, what's going on?" I ask him.

"It's my mum, she, she..." he trails off in a panic.

I ask, "Your mum? Tyler, what happened?".

"She knows about vampires, she had someone take Caroline, I think she's in danger, Klary" Tyler pleads and I can't help but feel surprised at his obvious care for my blonde friend.

"Go to Caroline's house, I'll meet you there, okay?" I tell him calmly.

"Yeah, uh, okay, I'll see you then" he stutters before hanging.

I turn to Airla, "I'm so sorry, Tyler and Caroline need me".

Airla smiles, "It's alright, I understand, go to your friends. Our lesson for the day has ended".

I hug Airla, "Thank you".

"You're very welcome" she replies as she returns the hug.

•••

"Are you okay?" I ask Tyler and embrace him as I meet him out the front of the Forbes' house.

"I will be once we get her away from whatever torture she's enduring right now" he tells me and I nod in agreement.

Walking up to the door, Tyler and I knock on the door and wait for Liz to answer it. "Hi, you two, is everything okay?" Liz asks us gently.

I share a look with Tyler before telling her, "It's Caroline, someone's taken her".

"My mum, she called someone and had them take Caroline away. I don't know where they are" Tyler tells her.

Liz looks at us with worry before saying, "I do".

•••

Liz brings Tyler and me to a clearing in the woods that has ruins in the middle with a staircase leading down underground. "It was built by Bill's ancestors back in the day as a torture chamber for vampires" she informs us quietly and my eyes widen. "I'll go down there first, and call out for when I need you two to come down, alright?" Liz tells us and both Tyler and I agree. After she walks down the stairs, Tyler and I use our heightened senses to hear to listen, "Hello, Bill" Liz greets him and I can click the sound of her gun, turning off the safety.

"Put the gun down, Liz. I know what I'm doing" Bill, Caroline's father, tells her.

"That's our daughter in there. She looks up to you. She loves you" Liz tries to persuade him.

Bill replies, "Then she'll trust me to do the right thing. Let me do this, Liz. Not because she's a monster. But because we love her".

It's then we hear her call our names, "Tyler, Klary".

The two of us walk and make our way down the stairs, "You're not going in there" Bill says to us as he steps in front of the door where Caroline is locked away.

"Wanna make a bet?" I snark at him and narrow my eyes before flicking my hand in his direction, which has him fly against the wall. I turn to Tyler with a smirk, "Go ahead". Tyler looks at me with an expression of approval mixed with pride before turning and opening the cellar door.

"Klary?" Caroline coughs out and then adds, "Tyler".

"Don't worry, Care. We've got you" I tell her softly as Tyler breaks the chains off of her with his hands.

Tyler tells her, "We're going to get you out of here" and he picks her up in his arms.

"My ring" she says weakly and I look around on the floor before spotting her daylight ring, quickly grabbing it, I rush and place it on her finger gently before we all walk outside.

•••

I was waiting in the living room of Caroline's house with Tyler as Liz was in there helping Caroline get her strength up. "So, you and Care, huh?" I ask him, breaking the silence".

Tyler looks as if he's almost blushing, "What?".

"Ty, it's okay" I tell him sincerely.

"But, you and I, it's awkward" he says to me.

I laugh, "It's awkward because you're making it awkward. Seriously, Ty, yeah, you and I dated, when we were practically kids with no sense of the world around us. We've grown up, Tyler, we're not the same people anymore. If you have feelings for Caroline, it's okay".

Tyler looks at me, "Really?".

"Yes! Really!" I exclaim with a smile before frowning quickly and adding, "But if you hurt her, I'll hurt you".

Tyler puts his hands up in mock defence, "Duly noted" and laughs before adding, "So, you and Damon, how's that going?".

I groan, "Oh, we are so not getting into the mess that is my love life".

"You pried into mine, it's only fair I get to do the same" Tyler smiles at me.

I shrug, "Honestly? I don't know. It's like, anytime something good happens between us, something bad happens a second after. And with this whole new life I've been thrust into, it's hard trying to find a balance for everything".

"Well, do you want my advice?" Tyler questions.

"You're gonna give it to me anyways" I answer and Tyler chuckles.

Tyler replies, "You love him, don't you? So just, be present with him. Make it work. I'm not saying to dive right back into where you guys left off, but, just, work on it, make him work for you. And if it doesn't work out, then at least you can't say you never tried".

I look at Tyler softly and momentarily think of how much history he and I have together and I thank my lucky stars that he's become my best friend again. Placing my hand over his I smile, "Thanks, Ty".

As Tyler squeezes my hand in reassurance, we hear footsteps enter the room, "You can go see her now, she's getting there" Liz says.

I smile before standing up and walking into Caroline's room. "Hey you, how are you feeling?" I ask her softly as I sit down next to her on the bed.

Caroline shrugs, "I don't know, I just, thought, he was the one who understood me, you know? Now, he hates me".

As Caroline hiccups a cry I quickly hug her, "No, no, he doesn't hate you. He just doesn't understand, but he will. Care, he's your dad, he'll come around and if not, I think you're pretty lucky to have the mum you have, I mean, she's kind of awesome".

Caroline smiles at me gratefully, "She is, isn't she?".

I nod and return her smile, "Oh, totally". Caroline and I giggle before I see her gaze fall onto Tyler who is now standing in the doorframe. Noticing the look the two of them share, I smile softly, "I'll leave you two alone. Night, Care" I say and hug her once more before adding, "Night, Ty" as I pass him and leave.

•••

As I walk through my front door, I knock on Elena's door to see if she's home yet. "Come in" I hear a soft voice say.

Immediately, I run in and hug her, "You're alive!". As I pull back, the smile washes off my face as I see her solemn expression, "What happened? Is Stefan home?".

Elena just shakes her head and replies, "Well, first Damon took me to Stefan's old Chicago home, where he wrote the names of every single one of his victims".

"Jesus" I breathe out in shock.

"Then, Damon left me alone at said home which is when Klaus and Stefan decided to show up and I almost got caught, thankfully Stefan had a nifty little hiding spot and when he saw me, he didn't tell Klaus" Elena tells me.

"That's good, right? He didn't tell Klaus, so he's not under any compulsion" I question.

Elena shrugs, "But when we met him at this jazz bar, he basically broke up with me and told me he's never coming home in my lifetime".

I embrace her, "I'm so sorry, Lena".

"I should've expected it, right? I should've known he wouldn't come back, but I just thought..." Elena trails off as she mumbles sadly into my shoulder.

Pulling back I take her hands in mine, "Hey, you couldn't have known Stefan was gonna do that, none of us did. You love him, Lena, at least you can't say you didn't give it a try". As I say this to her, Tyler's exact words are reminded in my head and I sigh. "You're safe, that's what's important, even though I kind of want to rip off Damon's head for leaving you, but you're alive". I say softly.

Elena nods before saying, "I think I just need some sleep".

I agree, "Of course, get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow" and with one last hug, I walk out of her room and into mine.

•••

After I have a shower and get changed into my pyjamas, I settle into bed and take out my phone to call Damon. "Your voice is exactly what I needed right now" Damon says as his opening line and I can't help the smile that graces over my face.

"I heard about Stefan, I'm sorry" I tell him sincerely and Damon sighs.

"Well, can't say we didn't try" Damon says and at my laugh, he asks, "What?".

"Nothing, it's just, well, that seems the be the theme of the day" I tell him.

Damon questions me, "And why is that?".

"I just got some very good advice from a friend today, that's all" I tell him before adding, "Also, what the hell were you thinking leaving Elena by herself!".

Damon groans, "I know, not my smartest idea, but hey, she survived".

"You're so lucky, otherwise I would have removed your spleen from your-" I start but Damon cuts me off.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, I screwed up" Damon mumbles.

"Yes, you did" I agree but then sigh, "But, you're forgiven. Can't exactly stay mad after what the two of you went through today huh?".

"Klaus threatened to kill me" Damon says.

I simply reply, "And the grass is green".

"You're funny" Damon tells me.

"I know" is all I say before it's quiet for a moment. "I'm really glad you're okay" I say softly before adding, "I think I'm gonna head off to bed".

"Alright, Angel. I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight" he tells me gently.

I yawn as I say, "Night, Damon, I lov-" but immediately cut myself off as I catch what I'm saying. I hear Damon's sharp intake of breath and feel my own stop.

"Me too" is all he says before hanging up the phone and I'm left there wondering, how we had made all of this become so complicated?

* * *

 **A/N - I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it. Sorry for such a long delay, I think this has been the longest I've gone without uploading, but life has just gotten in the way. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and the constant love and support this story receives xx**


	56. Chapter Fifty-Six

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Hope10 - As of now, I am including a scene in which Klaus and Klary have some alone time during the Mikaelson Ball, where he shows her his artwork! However, I'm not sure if I'm going to have Klary sleep with Klaus as a means to get back at Damon, but who knows? Maybe I will. But when Damon sleeps with Rebekah it's definitely going to cause a huge rift between their relationship and also Klary and Rebekah's friendship._

 _Guest - Hmm, what I will say for now is that Klaus and Klary will have a connection between the two of them since she is an empathetic person, I think Klary is going to be the one who can see the good in him (she has a knack for that). Klaus will have feelings for Klary, that part is inevitable but I'm still drafting up the relationship I want to develop between these two, (don't worry anyone, Darissa is endgame)._

 _ILOVETMI - Kitsune's remind me of Teen Wolf! Haha, but as of now, no I haven't planned that yet. And oops, Klary's eyes turned back to brown after they flash the violet, (the violet eyes will make more sense in an upcoming training session with Airla, essentially it's the only visible part of her that shows anyone she's an Angel). Klary is going to have a confrontation with Klaus, yes! However, I'm still working out exactly how I want it to go down between the two of them. Aw, I like the idea of that date, I've been wanting to give them a little vacation away together but so far, I can't find anywhere in this season so far to do that. I might plan a little getaway for the two of them during the beginning of season four, I'm not too sure yet, but that has been a little idea in my mind for a while now, I'm just waiting for the perfect time! Also a big thank you for binging my story, it means a lot to me!_

* * *

DISTURBING BEHAVIOR

"I just don't know why you want to bring chilli to a potluck. Everybody brings chilli" Damon playfully scolds me as we stand in my kitchen. After last night's slip of the tongue, I'm grateful that he hadn't mentioned it, even if every time I looked into his eyes there was a longingness there. I roll my eyes at him as both Alaric and Elena walk into the room and join us. "Hey, Ric, Elena" Damon greets the two of them with a smile.

Alaric and Elena both share a confused look before Alaric replies, "What's up?".

Before I forget I ask them, "What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?".

"Ah, those founders parties aren't really my thing" is Alaric's response.

Damon replies, "Show up, there's going to be nine other people that brought chilli" he says as he continues to poke fun at me.

I stir the chilli that's in the bowl and tell him, "It's an old family recipe, okay?".

"Yeah! I know. I knew your old family, they made sucky chilli" Damon smirks at me and I try to hold a frown in place but I crack and giggle as Damon bumps his shoulder into my flirtatiously.

"That's right! I forgot you were like, ancient" I joke back with him and this time, I'm the one who bumps my shoulder into him, with a smile still on my face.

I hear someone clear their throat, and I realise that Damon and I had been caught up gazing at each other, but I'm immediately pulled out of my trance when I see Alaric is still wearing his confused expression. "Why are you here, exactly?" Alaric questions Damon.

Damon shrugs, "I'm just here to help Klare-Bear keep an eye on things".

I raise my eyebrows at him, "Klare-Bear? Really?" but Damon just smirks.

Elena tells us, "If by 'keep an eye on things' you mean me and not the chilli, then you don't need to, I'm not gonna break". Apparently, my doubtful feelings at her comment must show on my face because she sighs and shrugs, "You keep making the chilli and I'm just gonna pretend like I didn't just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found".

Damon smirks and whispers, "She's in denial" and I nod in agreement.

"I'm not in denial" Elena says defensively.

I snort as Damon replies, "Which is why you're still wearing your necklace that is the constant reminder of your unbreakable bond with my brother".

Elena rolls her eyes and looks at me, "Well, Klary's still wearing the necklace you gave her even though you two aren't together, isn't that the constant reminder of your unbreakable bond?".

The spoon that's in my hand drops into the chilli from her unexpected words. I narrow my eyes at Elena as the room suddenly fills with awkward tension. Clearing my throat I stutter, "I'm just gonna, um, put the chilli in the fridge, yep, that's what I'm gonna do" before walking away from them.

•••

By the time I got ready, Damon had left and as I was walking down the stairs, Elena grabs my arm. "What?" I sigh, still annoyed at her for her comment about Damon and me.

"I'm sorry, I was just being defensive about the whole Stefan thing" Elena apologises.

I shrug before reaching up and clasping my locket in my hand, "It's fine, it's not like what you said was a lie anyways". Before Elena can reply, the doorbell rings and a smile graces my face as I open it and see Caroline.

"I come bearing gifts!" she smiles brightly at me.

I look down at the bowl in her hands, "Please say that's not chilli". Caroline doesn't reply, only steps aside and soon Bonnie appears. Immediately I squeal and hug her tightly, "Bonnie!".

"I'm back!" she exclaims just as happy as I am before pulling back and embracing Elena as well. After they pull apart Bonnie says, "I leave town for the summer and everything goes to hell for the three of you".

Caroline, Elena and I all share a sheepish glance before I hear footsteps treading down the stairs. "Bonnie!" I hear my brother's voice.

"Jeremy!" she replies as her smile brightens even more as she kisses him before hugging him. However, I notice the strange expression that ghosts over Jeremy's face, but before I have time to question it, Caroline is dragging Elena and me into the kitchen.

•••

The four of us girls are in the kitchen standing around the island. "The problem with my dad's normal side of the family is normal made for a really boring summer" Bonnie complains to us.

Caroline sighs, "After the last few days, I would kill for a normal family" before she helps me decant the chilli I made earlier into a casserole dish. "Since when did you learn how to cook?" Caroline questions me.

I shrug, "Damon helped a little".

At this, Bonnie and Caroline look at me judgingly, "Damon's helping you cook now?" Caroline asks in disbelief.

Rolling my eyes I tell them, "Both of you stop judging, he's just trying to be good". All of a sudden, a gasp emits from Elena and we all look at her, "What's wrong?" I ask worriedly.

"My necklace" she says in pain as she pulls the necklace from her skin and I let out my own gasp when I see a burn mark on her skin where the locket sat.

Elena unclasps the necklace and holds it up, "It burned me".

Caroline shrugs, "Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be wearing".

"Caroline…" Bonnie trails off as she looks at the locket in confusion.

Caroline defensively holds up her hands, "What? I'm just saying".

I resist the urge to roll my eyes again before Bonnie holds out her hand, "Let me see it". Elena goes to hand over the necklace but as Bonnie touches it, spark begin to fly out of it and in shock, Elena drops it on the table.

"What the hell just happened?" I breathe out in shock as we all share worried glances.

•••

Unfortunately, my question wasn't answered as we all had to head over to the Lockwood Mansion for the potluck. Caroline, Elena, and I were sat at a table, away from most of the guests as we waited for Bonnie to arrive with her grimoire. As soon as she arrives, she sits down and says, "I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic affected the necklace". Elena nods and hands Bonnie her necklace. "It's going to take a while, so tell me if anyone's coming, okay?" Bonnie asks us and the three of us nod.

As Bonnie begins to concentrate, Caroline asks me, "So what's up with you and Damon? Are you guys getting back together or what?".

"First Ty and now you? No. Yes. Maybe? Ugh, I don't know" I complain as I rest my chin on my hand.

"Caroline…" Bonnie cautions her.

"Stay focused" Caroline instructs Bonnie before turning back to me, "As your friend who worries for you daily, what is the deal with you and Damon?".

I shrug, "We're figuring things out. Well, I am, in my head. I just, I don't know. My feelings for Damon are stronger than ever, especially with all these heightened senses I'm dealing with but there's just too much going on right now. Besides, we're both just focused on the main task at hand, which is getting Stefan back, or was".

Caroline looks at me, "Yeah, but that doesn't make him any less Damon. If my own father, who I love dearly, can't change me. No one's changing Damon. Not even you".

For some reason, her comment rubs me the wrong way and I feel myself become irritated. "Look, why are we even talking about Damon when my sister's necklace is possessed or something?" I question her annoyed.

"I'm just worried about you. We know you love him, but Damon's still Damon. Meaning I have no idea what you're waiting for if you want to get back together with him, he's still gonna be an ass" Caroline says to me and I roll my eyes.

"You don't even know Damon like I do" I snap at her.

"Then why do I know that you want him to be the good guy? Because what I do know about Damon, is that the good guy, is the one thing he certainly is not" Caroline replies just a snarky.

Before I can retaliate, Bonnie speaks up, "Uh, guys?". I look away from Caroline as I realise the necklace is levitating.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asks her.

Bonnie shakes her head, "I'm not doing anything. It has its own magic". Abruptly, Bonnie grabs the necklace as soon as it falls back down, "I'm gonna go somewhere more private, I have to figure out what's going on".

•••

"Did Stefan ever tell you where he got the necklace?" Caroline asks my sister.

Elena shakes her head, "No. And I never asked. Hopefully Bonnie will be able to figure it out".

Before either of us can reply, Alaric comes and sits down next to me before stating, "Please tells me it's time to go".

I nod in agreement, "Beyond. Where's Damon?".

"Probably off somewhere doing bad thing to good people" Caroline answers and before I realise it the table snaps down the middle as it corresponds with the snap of anger that flows through me. I realise that I'm clutching onto the table and quickly let go in shock as I realise I had somehow caused it to happen.

"Well that was weird" Caroline mumbles but luckily for me, only Alaric is the person who noticed my hand actions but he doesn't question me on it, at least not yet. Suddenly, I watch as an upset look casts itself on Caroline's face.

Elena notices as well and asks her, "What's wrong?".

"It's my dad" Caroline answers and the rest of us turn to see Bill in the adjoining room.

"Why would he even show up here?" Elena questions.

Caroline shakes her head, "I don't know, but I can't…" she trails off before standing up and taking off.

"Caroline, wait!" Elena exclaims before taking off after her.

Alaric turns to me confused, "Okay, what was all that about?".

"The me breaking the table thing or the Caroline and her father thing?" I question.

"Both" Alaric answers.

I shrug, "Apparently, I need to control my emotions better and Caroline's dad is a weird psychopath who tortured his daughter for being a vampire".

Alaric just sighs before the two of us stand up and head outside to leave. As we walk out, Damon catches up with us, "Wait, wait, Housten, we have a problem" Damon starts.

"Where have you been?" I ask him.

"Managing Bill Forbes. Apparently, he's impervious to compulsion" Damon answers.

At that, we all stop walking and Alaric asks, "How?".

Damon shrugs, "I have no idea, but he threatened to out me. Don't get me started on the irony of that".

I look at him, "Wait, what did you do to him? How do you know the compulsion doesn't work?".

"That's not the most important piece of information I mentioned, Klare-Bear" Damon says to me.

I roll my eyes before Alaric asks, "What does he want?".

"He wants to control the council. Says it's been compromised" Damon answers him.

"You don't say" I mutter.

Damon continues, "He wants to put vervain in the town's water supply".

Alaric and I share a look before I say, "To be fair, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea. It'll help control any rogue vampires".

Damon just stares at me incredulously, "And do I fall into the category of a 'rogue vampire'? I should have killed him this morning".

"He's Caroline's dad, Damon" I tell him, even if I couldn't stand the guy, he didn't need to be killed.

"Yeah, and when I kill him, she'll have one more parent than we do" Damon snaps and I flinch at his comment.

Alaric exclaims, "Oh, come on, Damon!".

"You're repeatedly killing my buzz today" Damon says annoyed at Alaric as he turns to move back inside but Alaric is in his way, "Step aside".

"Yeah, it's not going to happen" Alaric shakes his head.

Damon sighs in irritation before snapping, "Your temporary funeral" and before I can even blink, Damon breaks his neck and Alaric drops to the floor.

"Damon, no!" I yell at him as I lean down over Alaric before looking back up to him, "What the hell is wrong with you?". Only Damon doesn't reply to me, just takes one last glance at Alaric's unmoving body and steps inside. _What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

•••

It had been about five minutes since Damon snapped Alaric's neck and I had no idea what to do. Apparently, that decision was going to make itself as I hear raised voices coming from inside the room I just left. Immediately, I rush inside and round the corner where I hear the voices coming from. "I'm stronger than you little girl" I hear Damon's sarcastic voice and as I enter the room, I gasp as I see Damon strangling Caroline over a desk.

"Well, I'm angrier!" Caroline exclaims before breaking Damon's arm, which then let's go of her neck before grabbing his head to slam it against her own and then throwing him against the wall. Caroline speeds off of the desk and over to her father where she grabs him and rushes off with him.

I stand there in shock as I look around at the mess the room had become before setting my eyes on Damon, who has blood on his mouth but just rolls his eyes, "Bummer, I love a good girl fight".

"What the hell are you doing? You can't do this anymore, Damon. Not in this town and not around me!" I yell at him.

Damon stands up and scoffs, "Why not? It's nothing I haven't done before. Why is it suddenly so important for everyone to keep me in check?".

"Because I don't want you to be what other people think you are" I reply to him.

Damon walks closer to me, "What? A monster? Sorry to disappoint, Klary, but last time I checked, I was still a vampire!".

"That doesn't mean that you have to act like one!" I continue to yell back at him.

"I am not the good guy, got it? I am not Stefan, so how about you all stop trying to turn me into him!" Damon yells back and the weight of his words hang in the air.

I shake my head at him in disbelief, "I know you, who you really are. And it's not a monster".

"Well, maybe you don't really know me as well as you thought you did" is all he says before leaving me alone in the room.

•••

After the whole fiasco with Damon last night, I met up with Caroline the next day to see how she was. "I'm not going to say I told you so" she replies as I tell her everything that happened.

I smile at her, "Thanks".

Only then she adds, "But I did tell you, so" and I just laugh at her.

"It's not that I want to change who he is, I just don't want him to feel like he has to play the role of the monstrous vampire" I tell her.

Caroline sighs, "It's been a long week, so I'm going to be blunt. It doesn't matter what Damon does, you'll always find an excuse for him because you're in love with him".

I look at her, "Oh come on, that's not true".

"Which part?" she questions me.

"The not holding him accountable for his actions" I reply simply.

"Yeah, you hold him accountable for like two seconds before you go defending his honour. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I'm just saying, he's gotten under your skin. Big time" Caroline shrugs.

I throw my hands up in the air, "Of course he's gotten under my skin Caroline, but, what does that say about me? That I'll just blindly forgive him because of my feelings for him".

Caroline replies softly, "It makes you human, Klary".

At her statement, I feel something shift in me but before I reply, I notice Caroline looking at something, or rather someone. "Do you need me to…" I trail off as I see her dad getting into his car.

Caroline just shakes her head, "No, I got it" before giving me a smile and walking away. I watch for a moment before carrying on my way back home but Caroline's words constantly replay in my mind, _it makes you human._

* * *

 **A/N - So, there we go. Gosh, can Klary and Damon just make up? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and let me know if you have any questions/feedback/suggestions. Thank you for reading.**

 **P.S. There is an outfit up on my Polyvore and Tumblr.**


	57. Chapter Fifty-Seven

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _0001234 - Klary only has a couple more training sessions left! So within the next few chapters._

 _Guest - Haha, the Klare-Bear nickname was put in there to annoy her! But this chapter has a little treat towards the end._

 _Hope10 - Well guess what? You get your wish!_

 _ILOVETMI - Yeah, the theme of Klary losing control is going to be brought up in her next training session because she's beginning to realise just how easy it is for her emotions to take over her. Depending on how things go, there may be a scene where Klary loses it with Damon but don't hold me to it! Also, Klary can heal people, yes, not with her blood (as her blood has another purpose) but Airla will be teaching her a little secret trick that Klary holds._

 _Guest - Hmm, a scene where Klary loses her control? I think you'll definitely like this chapter (only it's not with Klaus or Damon, just yet)._

* * *

THE RECKONING

"Oh, come on! Seriously? Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?" Caroline exclaims as Matt comes walking through the classroom door and setting off the mouse traps that had been placed on the floor. It was officially senior prank night, an event which we had all been looking forward to since freshman year when the upperclassman covered every single classroom in bubble wrap.

Matt looks apologetic as Tyler says, "Forgot about senior prank night, huh?".

"Clearly" is all Matt says.

Caroline groans, "How could you forget? We've been waiting for this since like freshman year".

Elena speaks up, "Yeah, Matt. If I'm doing this, you're doing this".

"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this" Matt comments and I shrug.

"Caroline's making us" Bonnie explains to him.

"We're about to be seniors, these are the memories that will stay with us forever and if we don't…" Caroline trails off.

I add in, "And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it at all?".

"Go ahead and make fun, I don't care" Caroline shrugs.

Tyler rolls his eyes, "You're all lame, and I've got ten more classrooms to prank".

"Ooh, I'm coming with!" I jump in enthusiastically and pick up my bag before joining Tyler. Looking at him I ask, "So, plan of attack?". Tyler smirks as he opens his bag and I laugh as I see almost a hundred stacks of post-it notes. "I admire your dedication" I tell him and Tyler's smirk widens.

"Oh crap" Tyler says as we enter Ms. Wickens room.

"What?" I ask him confused.

Tyler answers, "I left the saran wrap in the other room".

"No worries, I'll go grab it and be right back" I tell him before walking back down the school corridor. As I do, I bump into Dana and a few other seniors, "Hey" I smile at them.

Dana returns it, "Hey, do you know where Tyler is? I think he said something about saran-wrapping the faculty toilet seats and I'm headed over to the gym now".

I laugh, "Of course he did, he's in Ms. Wicken's room" before turning around the corner, only the colour drains from my face.

"There's my girl" he smirks at me.

"Klaus" I breathe out in fear before turning around and getting ready to run away, only, of course, he's right in front of me.

Klaus lets out an amused chuckle, "You are supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that?".

"Sorry to disappoint, guess the whole hybrid army thing didn't really work out for you?" I question sarcastically.

Menacingly, Klaus takes a step forward, "I wouldn't push my luck if I were you".

I smirk at him as I begin concentrating on the power that flows through my veins, "Oh, I don't need luck".

"No?" Klaus returns my smirk.

"No" I say strongly as I focus my gaze on him and feel my eyes glaze over as the violet colour takes over my normally brown iris'. The look on Klaus' face is one of complete shock, a true Kodiak moment, but I don't focus on it too long before I cast the feeling of a fire in his mind. His response is immediate as he clutches his head and roars in pain, Klaus' eyes flash golden as he tries to muster up enough strength to pounce at me, however, I see this coming and dodge to him. I put more power into my magic which has Klaus fall to his knees on the ground, I step closer to him and tune into my elemental abilities which creates something similar to a windstorm in the corridor as the lockers begin to open and close in a constant motion. Placing my hand out, I use my power to lift Klaus and when I flick my hand, he flies back into the trophy cabinet which causes multiple pieces of glass to pierce his skin and lucky for me, the shelves were made of wood. Once, I know I can run away, I do just that and I step back before turning and using my newly found use of super speed to find my sister and the others. "Elena?" I yell out for her as loudly as I can before remembering what Airla taught me about telepathy. I picture Elena in my mind and as I feel my heart clench from the connection, I know she'll be able to hear me. "Elena, yell for me. Scream" I communicate to her and a second later I hear her voice.

"Klary!" Elena yells from the direction of the gym. Immediately, I sprint off in that direction and as soon as I run into the gym, I grab her arm.

"We need to leave, Klaus is here" I tell her.

Elena nods, "I know".

As we turn to run from the gym, Klaus speeds into the room and stands at the door. Pushing Elena behind me, I stand strong in front of Klaus. "Let us go" I demand.

Klaus tuts as he pulls the last piece of glass out of his forehead, "See, I can't do that".

"Then I'll kill you" I snarl before flicking my hand up, but before I can cause him any harm, Klaus speeds over and grabs Elena, holding her in a chokehold.

"I'd like to see you try. Because in order to kill me, you're gonna have to go through your sister" Klaus smirks at me.

I tilt my head to the side before I repeat what I did to him earlier with the fire in his mind, only with Elena in his hold, Klaus strengthens his arm that's around Elena neck and roars once more. "Kill me and I'll kill her" Klaus yells angrily. Elena gasps for air and I can hear it constricting her, so as a means to buy us some more time, I drop the spell. "Smart choice. So, obviously, I'm at a disadvantage which I don't like. Not only that but you continue to put rather large kinks in my plans, the two of you. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now, my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that the two of you are still alive" Klaus says to us and I roll my eyes.

"Way to state the obvious there" I snark.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it" Elena says to him and I narrow my eyes at her stupid comment.

"Not until I know I'm right but I do have my ways of making you both suffer" Klaus says and then I realise that we weren't the only people in the room. My eyes lock onto Dana and Chad who are both stood silently in the corner. "Come here" Klaus commands them.

"Let them go" I demand him but Klaus just smirks.

Klaus turns to the two of them and begins to compel them, "Lift your foot up, please, Dana" which she does and then he adds, "If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood".

My eyes widen, "No, Klaus, you don't have to hurt anybody".

"Oh, come on, little dove, of course, I do" Klaus replies and my lips curl in disgust at the nickname. I can only watch in horror as Dana releases a squeal and her leg begins to wobble. "Keep it up" is all Klaus says.

 _Trying to think of a plan is becoming harder and harder, any move I make could mean that Klaus hurts Elena and I can't let that happen._ Speaking of Elena she then just has to ask, "Where's Stefan? What did you do to him?".

 _Actually, where the hell is Damon?_ "Stefan's on a time out" Klaus replies to her.

All of a sudden, Bonnie and Matt enter the gym, "Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena yells.

The two of them look confused before Klaus kicks his leg into the back of Elena's knee which has her toppling forward to the ground painfully before he rushes over to Bonnie and I kneel down to my sister, "Are you okay?".

Elena just nods with a frown on her face. "Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started" Klaus says to Bonnie before he looks back at Dana, "Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight" he compels them before the two of them nod and walk over to the bleachers to sit. Focusing his attention back to Bonnie he questions, "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?".

Bonnie nods, "That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me".

Klaus replies, "Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the solution and fix it" and then he turns back to look at me, "But you, you are a true mystery. How did you become a witch?".

"You'd think a billion years walking on this planet, you'd realise that one doesn't become a witch after their temporary death. You're gonna have to do a bit better than that" I say to him with a shrug and Klaus just smiles at me.

Before he replies, Tyler walks into the gym with a blonde holding onto his arm. "Get off of me!" Tyler demands angrily.

"Hush now" the blonde, who is obviously a vampire, replies in an annoyed tone.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister, Rebekah. Word of warning, she can be quite mean" Klaus informs us and I groan.

"There's another one?" I complain.

Rebekah looks at me intrigued before saying to Klaus, "Don't be an ass" and then she throws Tyler into Klaus' arms.

"Leave him alone!" I instruct them but both Rebekah and Klaus just chuckle.

"I'm going to make this very simple, every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually" Klaus says before he bites into his wrist and shoving it into Tyler's mouth.

"No!" I shout but Elena just grabs my arm and pulls me back.

Klaus just continues, "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake, you better hurry" and then he snaps Tyler neck which kills him. The rest of us look on in shock and disgust as Klaus just turns and smiles at me.

"He killed him" Matt breathes out as he sits down next to Tyler's body.

I shake my head, "He's not dead, Klaus' blood will turn him into a vampire".

Klaus agrees, "And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold onto these two, for safe-keeping".

Bonnie looks at me doubtfully but I nod, "It's okay, I can protect us". My best friend hesitates before her and Matt leave the gym together.

I hear Rebekah sigh as she walks over and stands in front of Elena and I. "So, you two are the latest doppelgangers. The originals were much prettier" she comments and I glare at her.

"Enough, Rebekah. Take the wolf boy somewhere, would you?" Klaus instructs her. Rebekah rolls her eyes before grabbing Tyler's arms and dragging him along the floor and out the door. Klaus turns to me, "Just ignore her, petty little thing". Elena steps away from me before walking over to Dana and Chad. I'm about to join her when Klaus grabs my arm, I turn around and glaze my eyes over to their violet colour but Klaus just takes his hand off of me and holds his hands up in defence, "I'm not gonna hurt you, little dove".

"Right" I scoff before adding, "And stop with the nicknames".

"I just want to know, how exactly did you survive?" Klaus questions me and I can tell by the look in his eyes that he's genuinely curious.

"As if I'm going to tell you" I roll my eyes at him.

Klaus just smiles, "Oh come on, maybe we can even work together".

"Are you delusional or just an idiot?" I ask him as I cross my arms.

"What are you?" Klaus demands.

I smirk, "It's interesting, it only took Elijah about two seconds to realise what I was but you, you're completely stumped. You have no idea what I am, or what Krasimira was for that matter".

At the mention of the older Petrova doppelganger, Klaus glares at me, "What are you talking about?".

"Let's just say, us elder Petrova siblings have a little, angelic gift" I smirk at him once more as Klaus just becomes more confused.

Something clicks in Klaus' head because he mutters, "It's not possible, you can't be".

I mention towards my body with my hands, "Yeah, I thought the same thing about vampires a year ago but look at us now".

Before Klaus can reply, someone else walks through the door and I don't even have to look up because I hear Elena's soft voice, "Stefan".

"Klaus" Stefan greets, ignoring my sister.

Klaus smirks and turns to look at him smugly, "Come to save your damsel, mate?".

"I came to ask for your forgiveness, to pledge my loyalty" Stefan says seriously.

Klaus chuckles, "Well, you broke that pledge once already".

"Elena means nothing to me anymore and whatever you ask of me, I will do" Stefan says and I can practically hear Elena's heartbreak at his cold tone.

"Fair enough. Let's drink on it" Klaus says before he points to Dana and Chad, "Kill them. What are you waiting for? Kill them".

"No! Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt me, he already said-" Elena begins but is cut off when Klaus rushes over to her and hit her on the back of her head hard enough to have her fall to the ground. Stefan rushes over to Klaus and I see his face transform into its vampiric form but Klaus just grabs him by the throat.

I run to Elena and help her up once more, to make sure she's okay. As I help her stand back up I hear Stefan plead, "Let her go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word".

Klaus frowns, "Your word doesn't mean much. I lived with your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this" and then he begins to compel Stefan, "Stop fighting".

Immediately, Stefan stops but he continues to beg, "Please, don't do this".

"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance, now I'm going to have to take it" Klaus compels him more and I can hear Stefan begging him not too but Klaus ignores him, "You will do exactly as I say when I say. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey".

"No, Stefan!" Elena yells for him.

Klaus smirks, "Now kill them. Ripper".

Suddenly, Stefan's face transforms once more as he rushes to Dana. As quickly as I can, I begin to torture Stefan just as I had with Klaus. Stefan drops back, "Stop, Stefan, please" I beg him when I hear Klaus groan in annoyance.

That's when Klaus rushes over to Chad and compels him, "I want you to fight Klary, don't stop no matter what".

Before I can comprehend his words, Chad is running at me and tackles me to the ground which breaks my concentration from Stefan. I elbow Chad in his face as I climb out from under him and stand back up, which he does the same thing and the two of us face off and I can hear Elena yell out Stefan's name and out of my peripheral vision I can see him drinking Dana's blood, but before I can do anything, I feel a foot kick into my stomach that flies me back onto the floor. I can feel the anger coursing through me, similar to what happened at the potluck with the table when I let myself snap, I barely register myself standing up before I feel myself focus on Chad. All I can feel is anger radiating through me and I hold my hand up and have Chad flying back against the brick wall of the gym. Chad lands on the ground with a huff, and before he can even get up, I'm using the element of air to create winds circling only Chad which causes him to become choked in his breathing. Chad tries to run at me once more and this time I send him flying back to fall into the bleachers. I can vaguely make out someone calling my name, but my emotions are too far gone, as Chad stands up, I notice that there is blood coming out of his mouth. Before I can attack again, I hear a voice in my head, "Klary, Klary, Klary" the mantra is said and I realise that it's Airla's voice. All at once, I feel myself calm down immediately and it's as if my mind is clearing up from the cloud of anger and I'm immediately hit with the feeling of remorse as I see Chad struggling to stand.

"Oh my god" I breathe out and rush over to Chad to make sure that he's okay. I place my hands on his arm and take his pain away. As I stand back up, I slowly step down from Chad.

I hear claps come from behind me, "Well that was certainly a better show than I expected" Klaus says and I turn around to face him only for my eyes to fall on Dana's dead body when I suddenly feel something rush past me and turning back around, Stefan is feeding on Chad. "It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot" Klaus complains.

Elena shakes her head, "No. You did this to him".

"I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table" Klaus shrugs.

Suddenly, the doors open and Rebekah marches in angrily, "Where is it? Where's my necklace?".

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asks her, his tone bored.

"She has my necklace. Look" Rebekah says before showing Klaus, on what I'm pretty sure is my Caroline's phone.

Klaus tuts as he looks at whatever is on the phone, "Well, well, well. More lies".

Elena and I share a confused look as Rebekah asks again, "Where is it?".

"I don't have it anymore" Elena tells her.

"You're lying!" Rebekah growls before she rushes over and bites Elena's neck, only surprisingly, Klaus pulls her away.

"Knock it off!" he commands her.

Rebekah frowns like a spoiled brat, "Make her give it back, Nik!".

Klaus sighs before walking over to Elena, "Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest".

"I'm telling the truth. Katherine stole it" Elena tells him as she clutches her neck.

Klaus rolls his eyes, "Katerine. Of course. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?". Then, I hear a buzzer sound and look up to see that he had turned on the basketball timers with the remote in his hand. Klaus walks over to Stefan and compels him, "Twenty minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found the solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to".

"No, Klaus! Don't do this to him!" Elena pleads with him and I feel my own eyes widen in shock.

"No one leaves. If she tries to run, fracture her spine" Klaus commands before his eyes fall on me and he adds, "And if that one tries any magic tricks, pull out her spleen". Only then, do Klaus and Rebekah leave the three of us alone.

•••

The three of us stand in the gym and there are only six minutes left on the clock when Elena exclaims, "Caroline's dad! Stefan, he was able to resist compulsion. I don't know how, but he did it. Maybe it's possible".

Stefan rolls his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Maybe it's just mind control, right. Maybe it just takes some focus, a couple decades of training. No big deal".

"Damn a few months with Klaus and you've turned from brooding bunny to sourpuss" I mutter and Stefan just glares at me.

"Stefan, you can control this. When that timer goes off, just, just drink from me" Elena says simply.

"Has everyone lost part of their brains tonight or something?" I question only to be met with two sets of narrowed eyes on me.

Stefan looks at Elena solemnly, "You don't get it. I can't stop, Elena! I'm a ripper! A ripper doesn't stop! I listen to the words that come out of your mouth, and all I hear is the sound of your heart pumping blood through your body. And when that clock ticks down. I'm going to have to feed on you. And you want to know what's worse? I'm not going to be able to stop".

Elena shakes her head, "I don't believe that. You can fight it. You just have to want it bad enough".

Stefan scoffs, "Why, because I love you?".

Elena nods, "Yeah! That's right, Stefan. Because you love me. You'll fight because after everything that we've been through, you owe me that".

"You know what, you're right. You're right. I owe you everything. I owe you everything. Because through all of this, you are the one thing that has kept me from giving up, from turning it all off. But I can't help what I am, Elena. The more blood that I get, the more I want, and if I get so much as near yours. You are dead" is Stefan's sad response.

I shake my head, "I can hold you off".

Stefan looks at me, "You heard what Klaus said, if you try and interfere I have to hurt you".

I shrug, "I'll heal".

"And what if I kill you?" Stefan questions.

"You won't, you know you can live without a spleen right?" I comment but Elena just looks at me incredulously. I sigh, "Look, there's always a loophole around compulsion right? So we just have to find the loophole".

"Yeah, easier said than done" Stefan snarks.

"Well with that attitude, yeah" I reply with a roll of my eyes and add, "Look, I'll hold you off with my fancy fire magic trick. It should be long enough for Elena to get out of the school".

Elena slowly nods her head, "If that's the only way".

Stefan sighs, "We can try it but what are we going to do once Klaus realises that a few minutes has turned into a few hours?".

I frown, "Oh Steffy, once this is all over, we're gonna make sure you get your daily dose of optimism".

•••

As the clock ticks down with thirty seconds remaining I turn to Elena, "Go stand by the door, as soon as the buzzer sounds off, you run, got it?".

Elena nods, "Okay" and walks to the exit.

Taking a deep breath, I put a decent amount between Stefan and me before focusing on my surroundings. "Klary, fifteen seconds" I hear Stefan say. Taking a deep breath, I attempt to concentrate, "Ten seconds" his voice is becoming more panicked. As soon as Stefan says, "Three seconds", I look at him and begin to start the fire, "Elena, run!" I yell and Elena nods.

"Stefan, I love you" is all she says before turning and leaving.

I hear the groan from Stefan as he tries to run after her. "It's okay, Stefan. Focus on my voice, you're not gonna hurt her" I tell him. Stefan drops to the ground and clutches his head as the pain increases.

A few minutes pass before I hear footsteps rush towards the door, "Well, well, well, now this is interesting" I hear Klaus' voice and I look to see him holding Elena by her arm. Klaus pulls Elena towards us and then throws her into Stefan before grabbing me and pulling me back into his chest which breaks my concentration and it's only then that he throws me against the closest wall and I groan in pain. I vaguely make out Stefan standing up and almost rushing over to hurt Elena, when he grabs a broom that's been left in here and breaks it in half with his knee before stabbing himself in the stomach with it. Klaus speaks up, "Actually, this is truly fascinating. I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl. Why don't you turn it off?". Then I watch, hopeless and in pain, as Klaus walks over to Stefan.

"No!" Stefan growls.

"Come on. Your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off" Klaus says amused.

"No!" Stefan yells.

"Stefan…" Elena says worriedly.

Klaus tilts his head, "You're strong" and then he walks over and takes the stake out of Stefan, "But you're not that strong. Turn. It. Off".

"No!" Stefan yells once more before Klaus becomes angry and pushes Stefan up against the wall.

"Turn it off!" Klaus compels him with a scream.

I can only watch in horror as a look of pure indifference washes over Stefan's features. "What did you do?" Elena asks in shock.

Klaus smiles, "I fixed him. But I think a test is in order, don't you?" and then he walks behind Elena. "Ripper, perhaps you'd like a drink, from the doppelganger's neck?" Klaus questions as he moves Elena's hair behind her neck, showing off her open and bloody wound.

Stefan's face changes for the third time this night as he rushes over and bites into her neck. "No!" I try and yell out, but my voice sounds weak to my ears. Klaus turns and smiles at me before walking over and crouching down.

Softly, his finger traces over my cheek, "Now, what to do with you?" is all he says and I can vaguely make out the feeling of a needle piercing my skin before Klaus slams my head to the ground once more, causing me to black out.

•••

Groaning, I wake up and feel something soft. As my vision improves, I realise a nurse is next to me, "Where am I?" I ask tiredly.

"In the hospital, sweetie. You suffered through a terrible ordeal" the nurse tells me gently.

"I have to get out of here" I say and try to sit up but the nurse places her hand on my shoulder and pushes me back down.

"That's not an option, you've lost a lot of blood" she informs me and I squint confused before realising she is gesturing towards a blood bag on the bed next to me.

I ask confused, "You're taking my blood?".

The nurse nods, "Of course. It's very important for your friend Klaus".

Feeling myself become alarmed, I try to sit up once more but soon I watch her inject a needle into my arm. "Don't fight it, sweetie. He told me to give you plenty of rest" she says and I can barely put up a fight before the darkness consumes me once more.

•••

I don't know how long I've been asleep, but the next time I wake up it's because I feel rustling in the room and the tube that's placed in my hand that's taking my blood is being removed. "Damon…" I breathe out, hoping that it's him and when I open my eyes, relief fills me.  
Damon offers me a kind smile, "I'm here, Angel". Soon, I feel his arms under me as he lifts me out of the bed. I cling my arms around his neck with the strength I have left and allow myself to be carried away with him, knowing I'm completely safe when I'm in his arms.

•••

Damon and I were sat on the lounge in the Salvatore Boarding House after he had saved me from that god-awful hospital. My body was still healing itself, whilst visually I looked fine, on the inside, I was still gathering my strength. Elena was upstairs in a spare room doing the same thing because whilst Damon had rescued me, Caroline had helped Elena from the hospital. Cuddled up in a blanket with the fire going, Damon sits down next to me and hands me a glass of drink. "Hey, here have some bourbon, it'll help you, forget" Damon says slowly and I smile gratefully as I take it from him. Taking a sip, I feel a shiver run through me at the taste and Damon just smiles at my reaction.

I sigh, "Stefan's really gone this time. Elena and I watched it happened, god, I tried so hard to help-" I cut myself off as a cry dares to rip itself from my throat. I swallow as tears well up in my eyes and I look at the man I trust with my entire being, "Where were you, Damon?".

The look on Damon's face almost breaks me down once more as I see the regret in his eyes, he places his hand on my thigh gently and I feel his thumb stroke me. "I shouldn't have left. I promise you, Angel. I will never leave you again" Damon says with a sincere conviction and I reach out with my free hand to place it on top of his one that's on my thigh. Damon squeezes my hand affectionately as we gaze into each other's eyes as a means of comfort, I watch as Damon's eyes flicker down to my lips and back up to my eyes. Ever so slowly, he begins to lean in and I feel myself do that same.

"Well, isn't this cozy?" a voice breaks us apart and we turn to look at the newly emotionless Stefan.

I can't help the surprise I feel before I hear Damon ask him, "What are you doing here, brother?".

Stefan shrugs as he walks into the living room and picks up a bottle of bourbon and pours himself a drink, "Last I checked, I live here. Klaus is gone, but he's asked me to keep watch on you and your sister until he returns. From now on, you're under my protection". I can't even think of a snarky reply as I just gape at his uncaring attitude. Stefan holds up his glass towards us before taking a sip and then saying, "Sorry to break up your little moment, by all means, carry on". Then, as we watch Stefan's figure retreat from the room, Damon and I turn to look at each other and the expression we wear is the same.

* * *

 **A/N - Ahh, so much just happened in this chapter! I really love this chapter, it's my favourite one I've written in a really long time and I hope you enjoy it just as much as I do. If you have any questions/feedback/suggestions then please leave it in a review! Thank you for reading xx**

 **Klary's outfit for senior prank night is up on my Polyvore and Tumblr.**


	58. Chapter Fifty-Eight

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _ILOVETMI - Klary will be using her powers at times in order to keep Stefan in check especially since now we know he has his humanity turned off. Yes! It is possible for Klary to turn into a vampire, although, if it does happen then she won't be your average vampire (since she has angel blood). I have many different ideas on what I want to happen to Klary in the future with this story, and yes, I have considered turning Klary into a vampire. Ultimately, whatever decision I make will be because I believe it will better the story. As of right now, no, I don't have plans for Elena to turn into a vampire. Personally, it was kind of silly to me in the show that they turned her and then like two seasons later it was like all about her wanting to be human, and for anyone who is worried about the cure storyline, don't worry, that will still be a storyline, it'll just be different in order to fit my storyline._

 _Guest - Seriously, you and me both. Okay, SPOILER, Klary and Damon won't be back together until season four. BUT DON'T WORRY, that doesn't mean that they won't be together, it's just a bit more complicated than that. In order for my season four storyline to work, they can't be officially back together this season (with that being said, I could still change my mind but that most likely won't happen)._

 _Guest - Yeah, Klary probably won't sleep with Klaus (but that doesn't mean there won't be any kisses exchanged between them). Damon will sleep with Rebekah, yes, but that I already have planned, and I think you're going to enjoy what happens!_

* * *

SMELLS LIKE TEEN SPIRIT

"You're not concentrating" Airla disciplines me for the third time in the past fifteen minutes.

"Yeah, well..." I trail off with a frown and then attempt to concentrate on finding my magic, only to fail once again, and sigh once more.

Airla shakes her head, "Is everything alright, sweetheart?".

I nod, "Yeah everything's great, besides the fact that last night I was basically shrivelled up skin because Klaus was draining my blood since he finally figured out the way to make his hybrids. Speaking of Klaus, he has an equally annoying younger sister, plus Stefan is now his little minion. Elena is attempting to find her inner Buffy, oh and did I mention that apparently, I have a problem with controlling my powers?" after saying that I shrug and add, "But besides that, everything is great". Airla looks at me with a concerned expression and I tell her, "I'll be fine".

"You may be in time, but Klarissa, sweetheart, I truly am worried about you. This is the first time I've seen you not excelling with your abilities" Airla says softly.

"In the gym, when I lost my control, I heard your voice in my head. As soon as I heard it, it was like I snapped out of a trance" I reply with furrowed eyebrows.

Airla nods, "Since you haven't found yours yet, I had to be your anchor".

At the new term I question, "My anchor?".

"An anchor is essentially what keeps a person connected to their humanity. When you lose your control, your anchor helps you find your ground again" Airla informs me.

"So, you're my anchor?" I ask her, still confused.

"More like a temporary fill in until you find your true anchor. It can be anything really, a person, an animal, even a specific emotion that's connected to you" Airla tells me.

I raise my eyebrows, "How do I find my anchor?".

"It will happen naturally, unfortunately dear, it's one of the things you can't learn. When the time comes, the time comes" is all she says.

"Right" I simply say.

Airla then looks around at the scenery of the woods, we were at our usual spot and before she speaks, she sighs, "Klarissa, I wasn't going to tell you this until the end of our training today but I must get it off my chest". Worry fills me as I hear the tone of her voice, Airla never gets upset. "Something has happened to the council, well, to Abigail" she informs me.

"Abigail? What happened, is she okay?" I question anxiously, even though the two of us don't see eye to eye, I'd never want anything harmful to happen to her.

Airla shakes her head, "I'm afraid not, you see, a few millenniums ago, Abigail became involved with another angel, his name was Azazel. At first he was just like us, a benevolent being and his infatuation with Abigail was obvious".

"What happened?" I question, bits and pieces of what the other angels told me back during my time in the Dark Dimension.

"The only thing Azazel loved more than Abigail, was power. The more he gained the more he wanted, essentially, he managed to became an ambassador of The Underworld" Airla continues to give me more information.

I furrow my eyebrows, "The Underworld?".

"It's also known as the Fortress of Hell" Airla tells me in a serious tone and I feel the wind get knocked out of me.

"Hell? Airla, what's going on?" I demand as panic fills me.

"He promised her centuries ago that he would come back for her, but it had been so long that we had all assumed he had not kept his promise to her, but Abigail, she waited for him. Every single night she would wait on the rooftop of the Celestial Castle, and a few mornings ago, she never came back" Airla replies and takes a deep breath before continuing, "We think he took her, and with Abigail gone, it means I must fill her spot on the council".

"Okay? Airla I understand" I tell her softly but she shakes her head.

"Unfortunately, sweetheart, there is a reason why I'm telling you this. I must return to the Dark Dimension and remain on the council until this situation is sorted out, which means, Klarissa, I will no longer be able to train you" Airla tells me and as I look at her, I see her eye beginning to water.

I look at her in disbelief, "What do you mean? Airla?".

Airla places her hand over mine, "I mean, that after today's session, I won't be able to train you. And with everyone looking for Abigail and trying to figure out what has happened, I'm so sorry dear, but you're going to be on your own from now on".

Immediately I pull my hand out of hers and shake my head as my panicking becomes worse, "No, Airla, I can't, I'm not ready, please, you can't leave me, I, Airla-" I can't myself off as I begin to not have the ability to breathe properly. Airla attempts to place her hand on my shoulder but I back away as tears fill my eyes, "I can't do this".

"Yes, you can" Airla tells me seriously as she finally catches both of my hands in hers and immediately, I feel myself begin to calm down. "You are extraordinary, Klarissa Gilbert, I have never met another Guardian as compassionate and talented as you. I promise you, this will not be the last time you see me, I'll try my hardest to contact you whenever I can and to help you learn, but everything else comes naturally with time" Airla says to me.

I shake my head, "But, my wings? My magic, I can't even tap into my magic and you only taught me time manipulation all of an hour ago, Airla…".

Airla looks into my eyes with a gentle expression, "When I tell you I believe in you, I need you to believe that. You can do this, Klary".

Softly I ask, "Do you really think so?".

Airla smiles at me, "I know so".

•••

After my already anxious morning, school was literally the last place I wanted to be. As soon as Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, and I walked up to the entrance of our school building, we all paused and looked up hesitantly as the memories of last night flash through our minds. The first of us to speak is Caroline, because of course, it is, "Here we are. Senior year".

"Anyone else think it should feel slightly more empowering?" Bonnie questions hesitantly.

Caroline sighs, "Okay, so prank night was a total bust. But we're accepting it and we are moving on".

"You're right, I mean, why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriends hinder this experience" Bonnie says sarcastically because it's probably the only way she can make sense of it. According to my best friend, ever since she brought Jeremy back to life, one of the side effects that he's now experiencing is some paranormal mishap that allows him to see ghosts. Which I also found out is where Damon was last night, not only did he make Jeremy help him so they could get information from Anna, about the vampire slayer Mikael, but Katherine was also with them.

Caroline grins, "Yes! And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid, put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day".

It's quiet for a moment before Elena speaks up, "Today's our anniversary. Technically, Stefan and I met on the first day of school last year".

"Yeah. You win" Caroline says as we begin to walk up the stairs into the school.

We all pause just before we step in as Bonnie asks, "Are you sure you want to be here?".

Elena nods, "I have to be here. I have to put it behind me. New year, new life".

I snort, "Yeah, because that's been working out for us so well. Then again, this is technically my first day back at school as, well, the newer me". All of us share a nervous look before taking a deep breath and making our way inside.

•••

We had all parted ways to go to our lockers and on my way, I heard my phone ringing and immediately answered as soon as I read Damon's name. "Hey, D" I answer softly as I attempt to open my locker with my right hand.

"Hey, you" he replies and I can practically hear the smirk that's etched its way on his face.

Throwing my books in my locker I question him, "Are you checking up on me or something? Because I'm totally fine".

"Yeah, except that you've never used the word totally in front of an adjective before" Damon says and I huff out a laugh before he continues, "So, you and your sister might not want to come around for a while. We have a new housemate. Barbie Klaus".

My eyes widen and I stop what I'm doing, "Rebekah? Why the hell is she living with you?".

"She's stranded, apparently Klaus left her to the dust after I name-dropped Mikael" Damon informs me.

"And how's the other problem? You know, the new humanity-less Stefan?" I question him before slamming my locker shut.

Damon replies, "Oh, you know Stefan. Journaling, reading, shaping his hair".

I snort, "Right, so what you mean is that he's indulging in sorority girls?".

"Yep, even got them playing a wicked game of twister" Damon informs me.

"Well that's comforting" I reply with a grimace.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Damon says to me, his voice dropping to a softer tone that I can't but smile at.

Even though he can't see me I nod, "Okay" before hanging up the phone and focusing on the flyer that I see Caroline is hanging up on a notice board. "Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about the bonfire" I say to her, which is when Elena also walks over and joins us.

"Me too" Elena agrees with me.

Caroline turns around and begins to beg, "You two have to go! It's our first spirit squad event and it sets the bar for the whole year".

"Care, chill, of course, we're going" I tell her with a smile and Elena nods.

"Thank you, it's just that-" Caroline gets cut off as Tyler comes out of nowhere and kisses her.

As he pulls back he smiles at her, "Happy first day", however, Caroline doesn't smile back, only touches her lips as if to taste something.

I look over at Tyler and my eyes widen as I see a red patch on his shirt. "Is that blood?" I question him.

"Oh my god!" Caroline exclaims and immediately we all drag him into the closest restroom.

"What's going on?" Tyler questions as Elena begins checking the stalls and I stand there keeping an eye on the door.

Caroline scolds him, "Vampire 101, don't wear your breakfast to school!".

"Chill out, it was just a blood bag" Tyler says with a smile which says he isn't taking her seriously.

I look at him curiously, "From where?".

Tyler turns to me and shrugs, "Rebekah hooked me up".

"What is with this chick" I mutter under my breath in annoyance.

"Rebekah? Why are you even talking to her?" Caroline asks him.

"Klaus told her to keep a watch on me, protect his new asset" Tyler says smugly.

Caroline raises her eyebrows, "His what? Why are you amused by this?".

Tyler gloats, "I'm his first successful hybrid, Caroline. Don't you think that's the tiniest bit awesome?".

"Oh, wow! I cannot believe you just said that" Caroline exclaims in disbelief.

Elena and I share an uncomfortable look as my sister hands Tyler some paper towels, "So, I'm going to go. Good luck" and then leaves the three of us alone.

"Seriously, Tyler, what's with you?" I question him seriously but Tyler just smiles at me.

"Oh come on! Why don't either of you see how awesome this is" Tyler says and I scoff.

"If by awesome you mean absolutely ridiculous, Tyler, Klaus is dangerous, everything he does has an ulterior motive" I say to him and Caroline nods her head.

Tyler just rolls his eyes, "So?".

"Oh my god, Tyler, what the hell is wrong with you?" I ask him in utter disbelief, he's acting like the old Tyler I used to know, so much for personal growth.

"Alright, I think you're the one who is being ridiculous" Tyler says, rolling his eyes again.

I just shake my head and look at my best friend, "He's all yours" before turning and walking out the door where I see Stefan gripping Elena's arm, but before I can intervene, Alaric shows up.

"Let her go" Alaric demands and Stefan immediately takes his hand of off Elena's arm and I sigh in relief. Only that relief last about two seconds as Stefan shoves Alaric against the lockers.

"Stefan, stop it" Elena says to him strongly but he ignores her.

"You're not gonna want to get in my way. Okay, Ric?" Stefan questions and at his threatening tone, I begin to use my new favour trick and start toying with Stefan's mind. Usually, the pain I transfer into his mind is enough to have him fall to his knees, but with us all in public, I only apply a tiny bit of pressure so that he lets go of Alaric and stumbles back and as soon as he does I stop since I notice random students beginning to walk by.

Alaric rubs his hand around his chest as if to wipe away the pain Stefan inflicted and Elena just looks on at us in disbelief. Stefan begins to chuckle and turns to look at me as if to intimidate me, but I hold my ground. "Cute trick" Stefan smirks before adding, "Well I'll see you all in history" before turning around and walking away.

•••

Before history, Elena, Alaric, and I were all in the classroom. "What the hell is he doing here?" Alaric asks us.

I inform him, "Klaus compelled him to watch over us since apparently, we joined Klaus' 'important assets' list since our blood is the only way to create hybrids".

"Now he's a bodyguard?" Alaric questions.

I shrug as Elena answers, "We don't know what he is, but he definitely isn't Stefan". Before he can reply, the bell goes and students begin to enter so Elena drops her voice, "Look, his being here is not good for anyone. We have to do something". At her statement, both Alaric and I share a surprised look before Elena and I turn around and take our seats next to each other. I smile at Caroline as she enters and sits on the left side of Elena when I suddenly feel a tap on my shoulder, looking up I groan.

"You're in my seat" Stefan smirks at me.

I roll my eyes, "And you're on my last nerve" I tell him before nodding my head in the direction of the seat on the right of me which is vacant. Stefan just chuckles before taking the seat and looking over to smile at Elena.

Focusing back onto Alaric, he begins to write **AP AMERICAN HISTORY** on the board and greets us, "Welcome back, seniors. Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's origin founders, the Native Americans".

"What about the Vikings?" a new but familiar voice says as the person enters the classroom and I almost groan out loud as I see Rebekah walking and taking a seat at the desk in front of me.

"There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States. Who are you?" Alaric questions her confused.

"My name's Rebekah. I'm new, and history is my favourite subject" Barbie Klaus replies as she sends Alaric a Cheshire grin.

•••

Whilst most people actually participated in gym class, I tended to opt for sitting on the bleachers and drawing in my sketchbook mindlessly. I waved at Caroline as I watched her begin to start cheerleading practice before looking back down continuing my sketch but when I looked back up, my eyes widened as I saw Rebekah talking to Caroline and by the smirk on the Mikaelson girl's face, she was trying to intimidate Caroline. My eyes only widened more when I observed Tyler walking over to his coach, and as obvious as possible, began compelling him but before I could say anything to him, Caroline was already well on her way. "Idiot" I mumble under my breath as I begin finishing the shading on my drawing. Looking up, I catch Elena and Stefan, obviously arguing, but before I can intervene, Elena is already running my way and I sigh as she sits down next to me.

"He actually just called us human blood bags. Can you believe him?" Elena breathes out as she catches her breath.

"What? The fact your boyfriend is being a complete dick because Klaus made him switch his humanity off? Yeah, I kind of can" I reply to her, trying my best to keep my tone light. I notice Elena's eyebrows are furrowed as she looks down at my sketchpad, "What?" I question her as I look down and my own eyes widen at the picture that I've drawn. Apparently, I hadn't drawn the scenery of the school's field that I thought I had, but rather that of a hooded figure with angel wings.

"That's darker than your usual work" Elena comments.

"Yeah" I gulp out as I stare down at the photo in utter shock.

Elena says, "I'm going over to Alaric's after school to use his workout equipment, you coming?" but I hardly hear her as I just continue to stare at my drawing as flashbacks of Airla's story comes to mind. The angel that I drew is much more sinister than the type that we are. "Klary!" Elena exclaims which breaks me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask her.

Elena looks at me confused, "Are you alright? I asked if you were coming with me to Alaric's apartment after school?".

I swallow, "I'm good, sorry, caught up in my thoughts but yeah, I'll meet you at the car after school, okay?".

"Yeah, okay" Elena responds but I can see the worried look in her eyes. I offer her a smile before packing up my things and making my way back into the school.

On the way, I pull out my phone and text Damon, " **Heading to Alaric's apartment after school with Elena if you'd like to keep me company whilst Buffy bench presses and maybe discuss the whole Stefan situation x** ".

•••

I was on the floor as I reviewed some of Alaric's weapon collection whilst Elena was lifting weights on the incline bench when Damon walks into the apartment. "What? Are you going to bench press a vampire?" Damon snarks and I laugh at his statement, my sister however, doesn't find it as funny.

"Do you actually know what's happening right now? Stefan called us human blood bags. He's a completely different person" Elena says in a serious tone as she attempts to lift the weights. However, Damon stands behind her and takes hold off the bar which makes Elena struggle since her strength is nowhere near that of a vampire's. "Ugh, what are you doing?" Elena exclaims.

"Helping you out" Damon shrugs.

"Damon!" Elena yells as the bar gets close to her neck.

Damon laughs, "Come on, Buffy!".

"Stop it!" Elena demands him before letting go off the bar, luckily Damon is holding up so it doesn't crush her and he places it back in it's holder. "Like one obnoxious Salvatore isn't bad enough. Why are you even here?". Damon then looks over to me and smirks which has Elena mutter, "Of course".

Damon puts his hands up in mock defence, "She asks, I come, I'm easy like that".

I roll my eyes at his innuendo but can't help the small smile that finds it's way on my mouth before I stand up and look at Elena, "Look, you're the one who wants to lock up your boyfriend".

Damon walks over to me and slings his arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer to him as he says, "Yep. So, what's your plan, oh warrior princess?".

"I just want to lock Stefan up until this Mikael guy comes, kills Klaus and the compulsion breaks" Elena informs us.

"Compulsion or not, Stefan's high on human blood, okay? A lot of it" Damon tells her.

Elena shrugs, "You've gotten him off of it before".

"This is different. It's not a stint in rehab, Elena. His humanity's gone, light's out, no one's home" Damon tells her and my sister rolls her eyes.

"You know, I'll just figure this out myself then" Elena says annoyed before grabbing her bag and walking out the door.

I shrug Damon's arm off me, "Seriously?".

"What? Oh come on, it's different this time around" Damon says to me.

"It's Stefan, Damon. We need to help him, I need to help Elena. She's completely human remember? Meaning her only form of defence is weapons and fighting tactics" I say to him.

Damon looks at me, "And why should I?".

"Because he's your brother" I tell him softly.

It's quiet between us before Damon asks, "And what about you?".

"What about me?" I question confused.

Damon walks closer to me, "What's your form of defence?".

"Uh, hello? Earthly Guardian? I have a bunch of little tricks, not to mention I possess some pretty strong magic" I tell him.

Damon nods, "I know that, but a part of you is still human, you need to learn how to defend yourself. Do you even know how to kill a vampire?".

"If it makes you feel better, I'll join in on Elena and Alaric's training sessions, okay?" I say with a smile.

"Good. Now, I'll give you your first lesson" Damon says, and all over a sudden, he speeds over to stand in front of me before picking up my hand and holding it over his own chest.

"What are you doing?" I softly mumble as I feel something hard.

Damon smirks, "Feel that? It's a sternum. A solid plate of bone" then he spins me around so that my back is pressed right up against his chest. His right-hand rests low on my hip whilst his left hand is placed over the side of my body. I can feel his breath hotly against the side of my neck as he lowers his head so his mouth is right next to my ear and I can't help the shiver that travels down my spine as I place my own hand over his that rests on my hip. I have to hold back a moan as Damon begins to gently massage the side of my body. "Right here, just below the rib cage, next to the spine, that's your way to a vampire's heart" he informs me, the tone of his voice low in my ear. Then, the hand that's on the side of my body slowly begins to slide down my body so that it's parallel with his hand that's on the other side. Damon pulls me back closer against his body and as soon as I feel myself connect with his jeans, I let out a quiet moan as I feel the hardness of him pressed against me. "I'll do whatever it is you need me to do, Angel. No one is ever going to hurt you". Slowly, I turn around in his arms and can't help but smile softly as I reach up and place my hand on his neck as an attempt to bring his face down closer to mine. His gaze flickers from my eyes, down to my lips which only encourages me to tilt my head up and bring myself closer to him.

Our lips almost touch before the annoying sound of my ringtone blasts through the room and I jerk back from Damon from the surprise. I can't help the small giggle that comes out at the upset noise that falls from Damon's mouth as I quickly grab my phone from my bag that's on the bed. "Hey, what's up?" I ask Elena.

"What's taking so long? We drove here together, I can't leave without you" Elena complains and my eyes widen and I let out a small cough.

"Oh, right, yeah, I'm sorry, I'll be down in a second" I tell her as my eyes don't stray from Damon's. Hanging up the phone I look at Damon and smile sheepishly, "I'm sorry".

Damon walks over to me and tucks a piece of stray hair behind my ear, "I'll see you tonight" he promises.

•••

It's night by the time Alaric, Damon, Elena, Caroline and me are all in the history classroom. "I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire and then when he's distracted…" Elena trails off from where she stands and looks at Alaric who is by his desk.

"I'll shoot him" he adds with a nod.

Damon is sat on top of a random table that's pushed up against a wall with his arms loosely tied around my front as I stand between his legs and his head rests against my side as my own arm is slung around his shoulder. I pretend to not see the looks the other three give us. "Can't Bonnie just ju-ju him or something? " Damon asks in a bored tone and I lightly slap his shoulder.

"We're trying to keep Bonnie out of this. We don't trust that Stefan won't hurt her. Caroline, are you covered?" Elena asks.

Caroline nods, "Yes! I will make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready".

Damon adds in, "We're forgetting a key player here. Rebekah? Wherever Stefan goes, the blonde ponytail tends to follow".

Elena looks at me for a second before looking at Damon, "Which is why it's your job to keep her away".

"How? She's an Original. Last time I checked, we're out of daggers" Damon exclaims.

"So then preoccupy her with your charm" Elena rolls her eyes at him and I laugh which has Damon pinch my sides playfully in retaliation.

Alaric scoffs, "We'd have better luck finding the dagger".

Damon looks at him, "Are you ever not going to be mad at me for a day?".

"Doubtful" is all Alaric says before Tyler walks in the room.

"Sorr, I'm late. What's going on?" Tyler questions as he stands next to Caroline and puts his arm around her waist.

"We need you to raid your mum's vervain supply. Enough to keep Stefan down for a while" I inform him but Tyler shakes his head.

"You can't do that to Stefan" Tyler says.

All of us can't help our surprise and Caroline asks, "Why not?".

Elena adds, "Trust me, Tyler, it's in his best interest".

"Yeah but it's not in Klaus'" the hybrid shrugs.

Damon and I look at each other with the same confusion before we look back to them as Caroline says, "But Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler. You know that, why are you acting like some freaky, hybrid, slave minion".

It's only then that Damon mutter, "Uh-oh".

"What?" I question quietly.

Damon gently pushes me forward so that he can stand up from the table but Tyler doesn't pay attention as he keeps talking, "Klaus made me who I am, Caroline. I owe him everything".

"Oh, boy" Damon adds.

Caroline looks at him, "Okay, can we cool it on the commentary, please".

"D? What's going on?" I ask him as I see him pick up one of the vervain darts.

Tyler looks at Caroline and says, "I'm just going to go" and as he turns around, Damon's quick as he speeds over and injects Tyler with the vervain which has the new hybrid collapse.

"What are you doing?" Caroline shrieks as she kneels down to take Tyler's head in her hands.

"He's been sired" Damon informs us.

"What?" Alaric asks confused.

Damon replies, "Sired. He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus's blood created him".

"Loyal how?" I ask.

"He'll seek acceptance from his master. It's really rare. But maybe not so much in hybrids" Damon tells us and Caroline looks up at him.

"So how do I fix him?" Caroline asks worriedly.

Damon shrugs, "Get a new boyfriend".

•••

We all take off our separate ways, only Elena and I stick together as we walk over to the keg of beer near the fire. "Excuse us" I say to Stefan and Rebekah who are conveniently getting a drink as well. I pick up two cups for the each of us and begin filling them up with beer.

Stefan looks at us, "Klary, Elena, hi. What are you two doing?".

Elena looks at him, "We're having fun, Stefan. You have a problem with that?" and then she chugs down the entire cup of beer before putting more into her cup.

Stefan smirks, "All right, take it easy. We both know you're kind of a lightweight".

"Really? You think I'm gonna let a blood addict tell me how to drink?" my sister comments before scoffing and walking off into the party.

I laugh as I look at Stefan's face, "She's fun when she's drunk, isn't she?" but Stefan just rolls his eyes before walking off in the direction Elena did.

I'm about to walk away when Rebekah says, "So, you're the magical twin, right?".

I look at her, "And you're the annoying sister, right?".

Rebekah laughs, "I know we got off to the wrong start but I'd like it if we could be friends".

Now, this actually surprises me, "You want to be friends?".

"Yes" Rebekah nods with a smile.

"And why is that?" I question her.

"Well, from what I've seen, you're funny and you're pretty and not as self-centered as your sister. I believe you and I could be friends" Rebekah says simply.

"You realise you helped your brother drain most of my blood from my body, right? Why would I want to be friends with you?" I ask her, genuinely confused at her delusion.

Rebekah just continues to smile, "Yeah sorry about that, Nik is always so dramatic in his ways. I'd like for us to turn over a new leaf. I promise I'm not as bad as you seem to think I am".

Giving her the benefit of the doubt I say, "Look if Klaus was my brother I'd probably go insane so I give you points for that, but honestly Rebekah, actions speak louder than words. If you want to be my friend, prove it" and then with a smile I walk away from her and begin to drink the beer that's left in my cup.

•••

A little while later, I was socialising with people from my year as well as cheering on the ones who were doing the keg stand. I laughed at their actions, remembering the times when I used to be exactly the same way. Turning around, a feeling that resembles a warning vibrates through me as if to tell me I'm in danger, but I assume it's just my nerves about getting Stefan tonight, I make my way to the bonfire and stop a good few metres away when I realise Damon and Rebekah are sitting together on a log, roasting marshmallows and even though I know it's just an act, I can't help the jealousy that flares up in me.

"What's with that look?" I hear Stefan's voice behind me and I flinch from surprise.

"What look?" I ask annoyed.

Stefan smirks, "My brother's got his flirt on, and you're jealous".

Even though he's right I still defend myself and says, "I'm not jealous".

"Oh just admit it, you know Damon loves the attention you give him" Stefan says.

I roll my eyes, "I'm not jealous, Stefan".

Stefan just smiles at me, "All right, that's my mistake".

"Whatever, I'm out of here. If you see my sister, tell her I've left" I tell him before chugging the rest of my drink and shoving it into his chest as I begin to walk away from the bonfire and towards where I know Alaric will be. As soon as I spot him I tell him, "And the plan is officially in motion".

•••

As soon as Elena stakes Stefan in his back with Alaric's nifty little projectile stake device, Alaric shoots a vervain dart into Stefan which has him fall to the ground unconscious. "You okay?" I ask her softly.

Elena slowly nods, "Yeah. I'm fine".

"You look, uh, not sober" Alaric comments.

"The plan worked. That's all that matters. Let's just get him out of here" Elena says and I help Alaric hold up Stefan whilst we walk over to Alaric's car and once my twin opens the boot, we place Stefan inside. Suddenly, I feel the warning of danger flow through me a second time that night and I can't think of what it is.

"Are you okay?" Alaric asks me as he puts his hand on my shoulder and I realised I've crouched over and holding my stomach.

I look up at him and realise that Elena is getting into the car, I quietly tell him, "Something's wrong. I don't know what, but something's about to happen".

"Then we need to get out of here" Alaric says and helps me stand up. Nodding, I wait with Alaric as he shuts the boot of the car. Walking around, I stop as I look down and see some sort of liquid that's been poured on the ground. "I see all the geniuses came out to the bonfire tonight" Alaric comments and I look over to see him holding a gas can.

I look confused before the wave of danger hits me again, "Alaric!" I yell as the liquid on the ground has gone up in flames. Alaric turns and looks at me in a panic, "Elena!" I yell out for her as I run over, I try and open the door to her seat but as I finally use my heightened strength to wrench the door off, I yell out in pain when I realise something has been stabbed into my right trapezius and I fall back away from the car and onto the ground as I feel the blood begin to pour out.

"Klary!" I hear Elena yell as she's about to get out.

I groan, "The trunk, kick it open!". I hear Elena's coughs get loud as the car begins to go up in flames, beginning mainly from the hood of the car. Suddenly, Alaric's hands are around me, helping me up. In one hand, Alaric holds me up and with his other, he attempts to break the window but to no avail.

"Stefan!" I hear Elena call from him to try and wake him up. Thankfully, I can feel my shoulder healing, enough for me to regain my strength and let go of Alaric. I rush to the back of the car and can hear Stefan kick the door, grabbing the handles with all my strength, I wrench the back door off and throw it back.

"Jesus" Alaric comments as he runs over and then adds, "Hurry up before it blows".

As Elena gets out of the car, Alaric tries to grab her to get her away but she shakes her head, "Wait, wait, wait!". Alaric and I share a look before reaching in and grabbing Stefan out of the boot. As fast as we can, we run away from the car and about six seconds later, the car explodes.

•••

I was sat at the end of Damon's bed as I watched him rummage around in his drawers before walking back with a black shirt of his and a warm washcloth. "Shirt off" Damon instructs me as he sits next to me.

I look at him, "Is that the Salvatore charm?" and Damon just smirks at me so I hold my hand out, "I can do it myself, you know, just give me the washcloth".

Damon tuts, "No, let me".

"Damon, come on" I say as I try and reach for the washcloth that he holds above his head.

"Klary, you've been stabbed and almost barbequed, the least I can do is help clean you up. Besides, it's nothing I haven't seen before" Damon winks and I just roll my eyes and laugh.

"Fine, fine, okay, you can play doctor" I say before shrugging off my jacket and then reaching for the hem of my shirt and pulling it up and over my head, leaving me only in my jeans and bra.

"Turn around" Damon says softly and I comply.

Turning around, I feel calm as Damon begins to clean off the dried blood that's on my back and shoulder. His hands are slightly cold but the warm washcloth complements the feeling and I relax back into his touch. After a minute or two, I feel Damon pull the washcloth away and it's silent between us in the intimate moment. Damon's finger traces patterns along my back and I let out a comforting sigh as he leans down and presses a kiss against where the stab wound would have been before he rests his head upon my shoulder so that his face next to mine. Damon then kisses the side of my neck before whispering, "I hate it when you get hurt. When I'm not there to protect you".

I smile and take his hands in mine as they find themselves around my naked waist, "I can take care of myself".

Damon smiles into my neck, "I know".

Turning my head so that we're only centimeters apart I say, "Thank you". Damon's thumb comes up to trace over my lips and when they stop, I press a soft kiss against it. "You know, you played your part of the plan really well tonight".

Damon smiles slightly, "Oh, yeah?".

I nod, "Rebekah was drooling all over you and your marshmallows".

"Yeah, before she skewered me" Damon says as he smirks, "I thought you were too drunk to notice".

I look into his eyes, "I was faking it".

Damon nods, "So was I".

Before I can reply, Damon pulls back and hands me his shirt. Quickly throwing it on, I realise why he pulled away as Alaric knocks on the door, "Ready to get going, Klary?" he asks me.

"Great work tonight, Ric. Sorry about the car, man. Bummer" Damon says, back to his usual snark.

Alaric sighs before turning around and walking away, before I leave, I share one last look with Damon before joining Alaric. "It's okay if you want to be friends with Damon again" I tell him teasingly.

"I don't" Alaric says.

"I think he kind of misses you" I say with a smile and I can almost see it reflected on Alaric's expression.

As we reach the end of the stairs, Elena is there waiting but before we can leave, Stefan walks out of the living room. "Well, you got me tonight. Definitely wasn't expecting that".

Alaric nods stiffly, "That was the point".

Stefan crosses his arms, "Yeah. You know, you can hate it all you want, but Klary and Elena need me. I'll always protect them. I think you're all better off having me around".

I roll my eyes and Elena nods us towards the direction of the door and as we do, Stefan calls out for my sister. "Elena, wait" he says which has my twin stop in her tracks and turn around to face him. "You could have let me die in that fire tonight. Why didn't you?".

Elena shrugs, "Because I still have hope".

Stefan looks at her incredulously, "After everything I've done, you still think I'll be able to find my humanity again".

Elena nods, "Yes, I do. I know who you really are better than anyone, Stefan. And I'm not giving up".

Stefan walks closer to her, and I'm about to step in when Alaric holds me back as Stefan says, "Elena, do you have any idea how pathetic that makes you?".

Elena doesn't look intimidated by him, she simply says, "No, Stefan, it makes me strong" before she suddenly punches his stomach with the projectile stake device which drives two wooden stakes through his stomach. Stefan groans and drops to the floor and looks up at my sister in disbelief as she pulls up her shirt arm and takes off the sleeve before giving it to Alaric and walking out the door.

"You go twinny!" I exclaim in complete pride and I can't help but throw a smirk in Stefan's direction before taking off after my sister.

* * *

 **A/N - So, this is the longest chapter I've ever written, literally over 7,000 words which is insane to me. I really hope you liked it, and for those of you who have asked for more AU, I hope you like this. A lot happened in this chapter, Klary's training with Airla is over (technically) and there's trouble brewing in the Dark Dimension, which yes, Klary will be a part of considering her drawings are going to be very important in this season. Plus, don't you love all the Darissa fluff, I love them so much and oh, we've got Rebekah wanting to be her friend! Seriously, so much happened, I hope it was worth the wait and that you enjoyed it. Obviously, as you can tell, my update has been the longest I've ever gone and the reason for this is because I'm dealing with personal issues so there is no schedule yet in my life for this story, updates will be random. But please, if you have any questions or suggestions then leave them in a review.**

 **P.S. Klary's outfits are up on Tumblr and Polyvore as well as Klary's drawing which is on my Tumblr!**

 **T: rubyfiction . tumblr . com**

 **P: rubyfiction . polyvore . com**

 _Remove the spaces_


	59. Chapter Fifty-Nine

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Hope10 - The Damon Excerpts will be posted when I finally have enough stability in my life to sit down and write them. I'm working on so many things right now, so I'm not sure just yet, maybe around the mid-season finale and they'll be posted on my Tumblr! Don't worry, I'll post an Author's Note on here when it's been uploaded._

 _ILOVETMI - Klary will help Airla with the Dark Dimension, however, that won't be for a while just yet, it's going to be a very slow build because I need to introduce the character, Azazeal, amongst other things. No, no one has met Airla, but they do know of her. I implied in chapter fifty-five that Klary off-story, told them of her training since Damon knew she had her training with Airla._

 _DarkShipsSailHere - That would be a spoiler! (But, wink wink)_

 _Princess1 - Klaus will attempt to flirt with Klary essentially anytime he gets the chance and the meeting of Klary and Mikael is going to be very interesting!_

 _Guest - Hmm, I'm not sure. So far, that's not on my list for the foreseeable future but you never know!_

* * *

GHOST WORLD

"Klary! We're gonna be late, hurry up!" Elena yells out from her bedroom as we both finish getting ready before heading over to the town square for the Night of Illumination, an annual event in which everyone turns off their lights in their houses as well as on the streets and light lanterns so that the town is completely illuminated by them. It's a strange concept, but it's probably my favourite event that the town hosts.

Walking out of my room, I head into Elena's, "I know, I'm sorry, it's just that Damon isn't answering any of my calls" I tell her worriedly.

Elena shrugs, "It's Damon, he's probably inflicting misery somewhere".

"Uh-uh, I'm the only who gets to snark Damon" I reply to my sister who just rolls her eyes at me and continues to put a journal into her bag. "Who's is that?" I ask her confused, knowing my sister's journal was green in colour, not a rustic brown like the one she has.

"It's Stefan's" she tells me.

"And why do you have Stefan's journal?" I question her.

Elena sighs, "Every single time Stefan has turned off his humanity, Lexi has always been the one to help him".

My eyes widen, "And you want our little brother, who has become the local ghost whisper, to help find him".

Almost guiltily, Elena says, "Yes".

I shake my head, "I know you want to help Stefan, but you're always the one going on about how Jeremy shouldn't be involved, yet you're always the one who involves him".

"Look, I just want him back" Elena replies with a frown.

I nod, "No matter who you have to use to get it".

"Klary…" Elena trails off but I just turn around and head for the door.

"I'll be in the car, waiting" is all I say before leaving.

•••

"As a long-time member of the Historical Society, I am especially proud to be kicking off this day of festivities. Thank you, volunteers. Tonight, we turn off our town's lights and flare up our lanterns in honour of the night of illumination started by our founders 150 years ago. Here's founding family member Tobias Fell with a history lesson" Carol Lockwood says as she addresses the crowd on the main stage.

Elena and I make our way through the crowd, looking for Alaric and Jeremy and once we do, Elena greets them "Hey, sorry we're late. What did we miss?".

"You didn't miss anything" Jeremy tells us but there's a hint of a smirk on his lips, which was weird.

The four of us put our focus on the stage where Tobias Fell is speaking, "The first illumination was held in celebration with the newfound prosperity that Mystic Falls enjoyed after the war".

Suddenly, Jeremy laughs and I look at him strangely, "What's so funny?" but he doesn't reply, just nods towards the stage.

"The founders, they placed lanterns over the doors to indicate that it was safe for their neighbours to come outside again" Tobias continues and out of the corner of my eye, I notice Jeremy smile and notice that he's holding out his arm out in thin air as if he was holding someone's hand.

Before I can comment, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I pull it out to see Caroline's text, " **Need your help, we're on Oakland Street hanging up lanterns, it may be a BFF emergency** ".

I text back, " **On my way** " and am almost about to leave when Elena asks me, "Where are you going?".

"Caroline needs my help, I'll see you guys later" I tell them and with a nod from Alaric and Jeremy, I make my way towards where Caroline and I'm assuming Bonnie is. Once I find them I immediately feel my mood lift, "Hey".

Bonnie and Caroline both smile and reply with a "Hi". Bonnie is standing on a ladder, helping reach the string that's hung up for the lanterns to hang and Caroline is handing them to her.

"So, what's going on?" I ask.

Caroline shrugs, "You know, just your brother having an affair with a ghost".

At this, my eyes widen, "I'm sorry, what?".

"Caroline" Bonnie warns, only to be ignored.

"When Bonnie found out that Jeremy was seeing Vicki, apparently he was also seeing Anna" Caroline informs me.

I look at Bonnie, "Why didn't you tell me?".

Bonnie shrugs, "You've been busy lately, and besides, he's your brother".

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm going to blindly support him in every dick move he makes" I tell her seriously before adding, "So, wait, when you sent Vicki away, did that get rid of Anna?".

Bonnie shakes her head, "I wish. All I did was block the magic that was helping Vicki get a physical foothold here. Jeremy's still got a direct line to the other side, and as long as he wants to see Anna and she wants to see him, she's still here" and then I realise that earlier when it looked like Jeremy was holding someone's hand, he actually was.

As Bonnie steps down from the ladder, Caroline says, "Okay, you don't think I can actually resist commenting on that".

"There, you commented" Bonnie says with a shrug.

"Bonnie…" Caroline trails off.

"What do you want me to say? I went against the balance of nature when I brought Jeremy back to life, and now I'm paying the consequences" Bonnie explains.

"Well, we just want you to say you're not okay with it" Caroline says softly.

Bonnie looks at the both of us before replying, "I'm a thousand times not okay with it. I just don't know what to do about it".

Before either of us can respond, I hear the sound of a familiar car engine and as soon as I see the blue Camaro, I walk up to Damon with the girls. "Greetings, blondie. Witchy. Angel" Damon says with a smirk.

"Oh my" I roll my eyes at his tone.

Damon just continues, "I think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan".

"What do you mean, why?" Bonnie asks confused.

Damon tilts his head, "Because I'm pretty sure I just got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost".

"Are you okay?" I ask Damon, immediately worried and step forward so that I'm close enough to place my hands on top of the car's door.

Damon nods reassuringly, "For now".

"Why do you think that?" Caroline questions him.

"Maybe because he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest. Let's just say I'm having déjà vu" Damon replies snarkily.

Caroline looks at Bonnie, "I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people".

"They can't" Bonnie shakes her head, _apparently they can._

"Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood. When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead. Whatever you screwed up, fix it" Damon demands her.

"If anything happens, call me" I tell him strongly.

Damon smirks, "Aw, you worried?".

I roll my eyes, "Just call me" and Damon nods before putting his car in drive and speeding off down the road. Turning to them I tell them, "I know I just got here, but I need to find Elena and tell her what's going on, I'll catch up with you later, okay?".

•••

I found Jeremy, Elena, and Alaric sitting outside that Mystic Grill and joined them as they were discussing the ghost situation. "Vicki could interact. She blew up my car" Alaric says and I nod.

"And literally stabbed me in the back" I reply with a frown.

Jeremy sighs, "Vicki had help from a witch on the other side. Anna, she's doing this all by herself".

I roll my eyes, "What is it with you and your ghosts of girlfriend's past?".

Alaric agrees, "All I'm saying is that maybe we learned our lesson about summoning dead people".

"Especially since it seems like these ghosts have the ability to interact with people" I tell them.

"Do you think it's even possible to contact Lexi?" Elena asks our brother.

Jeremy shrugs, "I don't know, I didn't have an emotional connection with her. I never even met her".

"Can we just drop it, please?" Alaric asks.

Elena shakes her head, "No, I can't drop it, Ric. I don't know what else to do".

"Don't you think we have a few too many dead vampires in our past to be sitting here thinking of them watching us?" Alaric questions and I nod in agreement.

Silently, I watch as Jeremy seems to look over my shoulder but when I turn to look, there's no one there. "Is Anna here right now?" I ask annoyed.

It takes Jeremy a second to respond, "No, no. I'm going to go, uh, check my work schedule" before he stands up and walks into the restaurant.

I look from Alaric to Elena, "Please tell me neither of you buys what he's attempting to sell?".

Before either of them can reply, Stefan shows up out of nowhere and takes the vacant seat that Jeremy was just at. "Hey, guys. Who forgot to invite me to the family summit?", the three of us share uncomfortable glances before Stefan picks up one of his journals that Elena has on the table and begins to flick through the pages, "Wow. All these words, I forget how much I used to care".

"I didn't" Elena says.

"You know, Elena, it's probably best you not torture yourself with memories from the past. It's best we both just move on and accept things as they are" Stefan says and I roll my eyes.

"Why are you here?" I question in irritation.

"You don't have to be, Stefan" Alaric adds.

Stefan smirks at us, "You know what, Alaric, you're right. I don't but Elena and Klary are here, and I look out for them. Besides, there's going to be people everywhere tonight. So there's going to be lots to eat". Elena looks at him in shock but Stefan just laughs and says, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, loosen up" before standing up and walking away.

Elena turns to us, "I can't drop it, Ric".

•••

"I'll grab Jeremy" Alaric says to us as we walk into the Grill.

Elena tells him, "We'll be back, we're just going to the restroom" and we part our separate ways. As soon as we step into the restrooms, both Elena and I gasp, "Anna?". Jeremy and Anna pull away from their kiss and look at us with guilty expressions. Elena looks at our brother with disbelief, but I only feel anger at his betrayal of Bonnie.

"What the hell, Jeremy?" I ask as I go to walk closer to them but Elena holds me back and before I can start my lecture, my phone rings. "Hello?" I greet as I answer my phone.

"Hey, we're at the Old Witch House" Caroline replies.

"Why?" I question confused.

Caroline answers, "After you left, Bonnie's grimoire opened itself up to a spell that reveals veiled matter, aka, ghosts. We can close the door, but apparently, the old witch that was helping Vicki can draw power from this side because of her talisman".

"Talisman?" I ask before looking at Elena and realising, "You mean Elena's necklace?".

"It's some ju-ju power source. And I know she won't not like this, but Bonnie needs to destroy it" Caroline tells me.

I reply, "We just walked in on Jeremy kissing the reason why we're completely okay with that" and then throw a glare in their direction.

"What? Are you kidding?" Caroline exclaims.

Sighing, I say, "I wish. Look, Elena doesn't have the necklace anywhere, Damon put it somewhere safe after the whole Rebekah thing. I'll find him and call you back" before hanging up the phone.

"Klary…" Jeremy trails off.

I hold my hand up to silence him and look at Anna directly, "You need to disappear or evaporate or whatever it is that you ghosts do".

"Hey, it's not her fault" Jeremy tries and steps in.

"You're right, it's yours" Elena adds and in a flash, Anna disappears.

I turn to Jeremy, "How could you let this happen?".

"I don't know, okay? I don't know. It just did. Please, you can't tell Bonnie" Jeremy replies apologetically.

I shake my head, "Oh don't worry about that, you're going to do that all on your own after we help her send the ghosts away" and then with a look at Elena, she and I turn around and leave. As we walk out, my eyes widen as we bump into none other than Lexi.

"Looks like today was a good day to be thinking about me" Lexi smiles.

"Lexi?" Elena questions incredulously.

"Mhm, come with me" Lexi says and holds her arm out to Elena.

"Where?" Elena asks.

Lexi responds, "Ripper detox 101. Crash course".

"I…" Elena trails off as she looks at me guiltily.

I shrug, "It's fine, go save your man" and with a final nod, the both of them leave and I take a look around the Grill to try and find Ric, who I can see sitting at the bar with Damon and someone else I don't know since I can only see the back of their head.

Walking up to them I say to Damon, "Hey, where did you stash Elena's necklace?".

Damon looks up at me, "Why?".

"You wanted Bonnie to find a way to fix her loophole in the spell, in order to do that, we need the necklace since the witch on the other side is using it to harvest her magic" I tell him.

Before Damon replies, a familiar voice speaks up, "You know, Klary, I'm kind of hurt you haven't noticed me yet".

Turning around, my eyes widen, "Oh my god".

"Miss me?" Mason smirks.

Cautiously I reply, "That depends".

"On?" Mason questions me.

I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow, "On whether you're the Mason I trusted or the douchebag Mason".

"I'm sorry for hurting you Klary" Mason apologises, and I can hear Damon scoff but thanks to my ability to feel the emotions of others, I know Mason is sincere.

"Well, in that case…" I trail off before hugging him into an embrace.

Mason laughs as he returns the hug and I pull back, "I've missed you, kiddo".

I groan, "Oh, can we not with the nickname".

"Hey, I don't know how long I'm gonna be here for so I'm exhausting my time here and that includes reminding you of all the wonderful nicknames I used to have for you, peaches" Mason says with a smile and I just shake my head at him.

"Well, this lovely little reunion the two of you have got going on is great and all but we have some more serious business to attend to" Damon interrupts and I turn to look at him to let him continue, "Funnily enough, it's in the exact same place I kept the moonstone" and then he gives a smug look to Mason.

I softly hit Damon on his shoulder in a means to cut it out, "Okay, I can work with that" and then I get out my phone to text Caroline, " **The necklace is at the Boarding House, meet you there in fifteen** ". Before I leave I look at Mason, "Wait, why are you here talking to Damon?".

"I'm asking myself that exact same question" Damon adds.

"I'm still waiting for Damon here to apologise to me" Mason answers and I snort.

"Good luck with that" I tell him and I hear Alaric chuckles.

Damon groans, "You've got to be kidding me".

"Are you incapable of remorse? Just apologise!" Alaric exclaims in annoyance.

Damon looks from Alaric to Mason, "You're right. I didn't have to kill you. I do a lot of things that I don't have to do".

"You have got to be kidding me" I mumble at his insincerity.

Mason, however, just laughs, "Good enough for me. Meet me at the old Lockwood cellar. Bring a shovel" and then he glances from me to Alaric and adds, "Come alone".

"What, you're going to bury me alive?" Damon questions in his sarcastic tone.

Mason grins brightly, "Don't tempt me" before turning to me, "It was good to see you, after what happened".

Gently I place my arm on Mason's upper arm, "Mase, I'm sorry" I tell him.

Mason places his hand over mine and gives it a gentle squeeze, "I know" before letting go and I drop my hand and watch him leave.

"Wasn't that sweet" Damon snarks.

I sigh, "What are you doing with Mason?".

Damon shrugs, "Your guess is as good as mine".

"Just be careful okay?" I tell him.

"I thought you were all buddy-buddy again?" Damon raises his eyebrows at me.

"That doesn't mean I trust him again, we don't know what his plan is, so please just be safe, okay? I'll tell you what happens with the necklace. If you find out anything important…" I trail off softly.

Damon nods, "You'll be the first to know" and I smile at him gratefully. Before I realise what I'm doing, I lean down and press a kiss against his cheek.

As I step back with wide eyes, Damon has the same surprised look on his face. I swallow, "Well, uh, bye".

•••

"It's not here" I tell Bonnie and Caroline in a worry.

"What do you mean it's not there?" Caroline asks.

I shrug as I, for the third time, rummage through Damon's collection of soap. "I can't find it, it's not here" I tell them once more and look up in a panic and add, "How can it not be here? Let's just search his room, it has to be in here somewhere". With a frustrated sigh I pull out my phone and try to call Damon, only it goes straight to voicemail, "Seriously?".

"It's not in any of his drawers" Bonnie informs us.

"I'll call Elena, tell her what's happening" I tell them because dialling my twin's number.

"Hello?" Elena answers.

"The necklace isn't where Damon said it would be and now he isn't answering his phone" I tell her as I put her on speaker phone.

Elena sighs over the phone, "Listen, can you get Bonnie to hold back on sending the ghosts away".

"What? But you said you were in full support of getting rid of them" Caroline exclaims.

"I was, I am. Look, Lexi's really helping me with Stefan" Elena explains.

The three of us sigh before Caroline replies, "Okay, let's just find it first and then we can choose between boyfriend ghost dramas" which immediately has me snap my eyes to Caroline with wide eyes as Elena hangs up the phone.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asks but Caroline and I keep quiet so Bonnie continues, "You said boyfriend dramas. Plural. What is it?".

Caroline and I share a look before I turn to Bonnie and gently tell her, "I walked in on Jeremy kissing Anna".

The look on Bonnie's face breaks my heart, "What?".

"I'm so sorry" I tell her sincerely.

Bonnie stutters, "He-he kissed her?".

"She's got a foothold now, so she probably thinks that she's here to stay. But us three, we're going to find that necklace. Okay? Okay" Caroline says to her before walking back over to re-check Damon's bathroom.

I take Bonnie's hand in mine and tell her, "He might be my brother, but you deserve better, Bon".

•••

"Ugh! I give up. It's not anywhere in this room!" Caroline exclaims.

I stand up from my spot on the ground where I was looking in Damon's chest but before I say anything, Bonnie's phone begins to vibrate on top of Damon's dresser. I watch her face drop and Caroline and I both share a look before our blonde best friend answers it, "What do you want, Jeremy?".

I give Bonnie an apologetic gaze before listening in on Caroline's conversation. "Caroline? Did you find the necklace?" Jeremy asks her.

"Not yet. Wait, what's going on?" Caroline asks and I can hear sirens in the background of the phone conversation.

Jeremy replies, "Ghosts of the tomb vampires killed Tobias Fell. You might want to find that necklace before they start going alphabetically through the founding families".

Caroline sighs, "Well, it's not where it's supposed to be" before a knowing look crosses her face and she adds, "Unless someone took it".

"Who?" Jeremy asks.

Caroline scoffs, "Well, who do you think?".

"She said she didn't take it" Jeremy tells her.

"Oh, and you believe her" Caroline states in disbelief.

Jeremy says angrily, "You know what, yeah, yeah, I do believe her".

Caroline replies just as angry, "You know what, you're an even bigger idiot than I thought. So wake up, Jeremy, before you lose everything" and then she hangs up.

I sigh, "Maybe we should head back to the square" and the two of them silently nod before walking out of Damon's room.

•••

I'm driving in my car behind Bonnie's where she and Caroline are. As we pull up to a red light, I hear my phone go off and I look down to see a text from Caroline, " **Jeremy has the necklace, meeting us at the witch house** ". I don't bother to reply, I just keep tagging along behind them when suddenly, the view of a car crashed into a tree comes into sight. There's smoke coming from the bonnet of the car and I realise it's Carol Lockwood's car. Suddenly, Bonnie slams on her brakes and I mimic the motion and when I look closer, I realise that the tomb vampire, Frederick, was in front of her. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me" I groan. I wait to see what Bonnie and Caroline are going to do and when Caroline gets out of the car, I do the same. Walking around the side of our cars I look at the vampire, "Frederick, seeing you right now makes me realise how much I didn't miss your presence".

Frederick smirks, "Ah, little miss chatterbox, how you upset me" before he vamps out and attempts to run at me, only Caroline's faster and intercepts him. When I feel someone behind me, I notice it's one of Frederick's minions and I immediately hold up my hand and fling him back against a tree trunk, that luckily has a branch sticking out of the middle which goes through his back and holds him up.

Only then, I'm the one who's being thrown to the ground as another vampire comes out and attempts to attack me. As the vampire gets on top of me, his hands go around my neck and he smirks, "Say goodnight, little one".

"Goodnight, little one" I choke out before casting the fire attack on him which has him immediately let go of my neck and clutching his head instead. I can barely hear the sounds of Caroline and Frederick fighting but when I look up, I see Caroline in a chokehold which has me break my concentration. However, before I attack, the vampire's around us disappear and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"Well, that was fun" I mutter before Caroline and I immediately race over to help Carol out of her car.

"We should call an ambulance" Caroline says and I nod in agreement when suddenly my phone rings and I look down to see it's Damon.

"What?" I answer, still jittery from the tomb vampires.

Damon groans out, "Need your help. I'm stuck at the bottom of the old Lockwood estate".

"What's wrong?" I ask him in a worry.

"Well, I've got about ten stakes stuck in my body" Damon groans out in pain once more.

"How the hell did you manage that?" I question him.

Damon sighs, "Apparently, this place is jinxed with booby-traps".

"I'll be there as soon as I can" I tell him before hanging up and looking at Caroline apologetically. "Damon needs me" I say.

Caroline nods, "All good, I'll get Mrs. Lockwood to the hospital". With a grateful smile, I turn back to my car and begin my journey to save Damon.

•••

"Alaric?" I question as I meet him at the top of the stairs that lead down to the old Lockwood cellar.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Alaric asks me in his parental tone.

"Damon called me" I tell him.

Alaric nods, "Same here" before we both begin to walk down underground to find Damon.

"I'm surprised you actually came to help him" I state and Alaric shrugs.

Thankfully, it doesn't take too long to find Damon and once we do, Alaric snorts as he see's all the stakes in Damon's body. "You're both here. It's about time" Damon comments.

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, I was a bit busy dealing with the whole necklace thing oh and not to mention fighting off some tomb vamps".

"Tomb vamps?" Alaric questions.

I nod, "Yep, remember our old pal Frederick?".

Damon groans, "Can either of you please pull these things out of my body".

"Why should we?" Alaric asks Damon with a frown.

"Because you two are the only ones I trust" Damon states like it's obvious.

Alaric replies, "Well, you have a crappy way of showing that".

Damon sighs, "Look, if Mason Lockwood can get over the fact that I killed him, can't you cut me a little slack, Ric?".

"I shouldn't have to get over it. I was your friend, Damon. You shouldn't have done it in the first place" Alaric responds and I roll my eyes at their drama.

"Well! Sometimes, I do things I don't have to do" Damon apologises with the same line he used on Mason.

Alaric raises an eyebrow, "You're going to recycle that same crap-ass apology you gave Mason Lockwood?".

Damon shrugs as best as he can, "Yeah, well, I didn't mean it with him".

"Aw, and the bromance is back on" I comment with a smile, happy that they worked things out.

•••

After we removed the stakes from Damon's body, Alaric and I walked into the cave since Damon wasn't invited in. "So, was Mason screwing with me, or is there something there?" Damon asks us but Alaric and I don't reply straight away as he shines his light around the walls before stopping on something. "Ric? Klary?" Damon calls out for us.

"We found something" I breathe out as I look at the rock carvings that obviously tell a story with significance.

"What is it?" Damon asks us.

Alaric answers him, "I don't know".

* * *

 **A/N - I hope you liked this chapter! If you have any questions or suggestions then please put it in a review and I will get back to you! Klary's outfits are up on my Tumblr and Polyvore, if you are interested. Thank you for reading xx**

 **P.S. Thank you all so much, this story has been read over 100,000 times and that's honestly insane to me. I just want you all to know how much I appreciate you taking the time to invest the minutes or hours you've put into reading this little old story. I started writing this story because I found myself having no hobbies and spiralling in my own imagination, so I want to thank you for all the love, it truly means the world to me.**

 _Tumblr - rubyfiction ._

 _Polyvore - rubyfiction . polyvore . com_

 _Remove the spaces_


	60. Chapter Sixty

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _ILOVETMI - Klaus comes back in the next chapter!_

 _Hope10 - I love the gown I chose for Klary, it's very beautiful._

 _Guest - Yes! The season eight finale of this story will be different, the plot lines in this story will begin to change in season 5/6._

* * *

ORDINARY PEOPLE

"So, the Lockwoods really have no idea that these tunnels are underneath their property?" Elena asks Alaric as the two of us travel behind him. After our discovery last night of the runics, we thought it'd be best if we brought a camera with us, plus I left Alaric and Damon before I found anything useful out.

I sigh in boredom and playfully shine my flashlight around the tunnel when Alaric tells me, "Careful where you shine that thing. Bats hate the light" and then nods his head in the direction behind me.

"Wait, what?" I question in a panic as I turn around only to be met with nothing when suddenly I feel something next to my ear.

"Klary!" Damon loudly whispers in my ear and I whip around quickly only to have him exclaims, "Boo!".

"Seriously, Damon!" I yell after I've jumped out of my skin. As Damon chuckles, I turn around and push his shoulder back with my hand, but that only makes him laugh harder.

Damon smirks, "Scaredy-cat!".

Alaric rolls his eyes, "Just ignore him. That's what I do".

Damon slings his arm around my shoulder, "Aw, Angel here couldn't ignore me if she tried". I scoff at his assumption before shrugging him off of me and walking closer to Alaric and Elena.

"So, you really can't get in?" Elena asks Damon.

"No. Seems even the ancient Lockwoods were anti-vampire" Damon huffs.

I hum, "And I'm starting to understand why".

Damon pouts, "Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?".

"No, but someone did wake up with her period" I tell him with a sarcastic smile and I hear Elena snicker and Alaric's awkward cough, whilst Damon just rolls his eyes but doesn't comment.

Elena changes the topic, "Wait, what do you mean by ancient?".

"See for yourself" Damon gestures towards the cave and as we all step inside he calls out, "Well, this is as far as I go".

As we walk into the cave and I shine my flashlight on the walls so that Elena can see the drawings, "What is all this?" my twins questions.

I answer, "They're germanic rock carvings" and the three of them look at me in surprised. Raising my eyebrows I tell them, "Are we all forgetting that I have the third highest G.P.A at our school? I mean, it'd be the second highest but who knew that dealing with all this supernatural stuff meant I'd get a B on my Geography exam. Also not to mention this incredible little thing called Google".

They slowly nod before Alaric adds, "Like Klary said, they're germanic rock carvings and as far as I can tell, it's a story. In simple, archaeological terms, it's a really, really old story" and then points to a drawing, "That right there, is the moon cycle" and then another, "A man, a wolf".

"A werewolf" Elena deduces.

Damon snorts, "Yeah, it's the 'Lockwood Diaries: Pictionary-Style".

Elena shakes her head, "I don't understand. I thought the Lockwoods came here with the Original Founders in the 1860s".

Alaric shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe the Lockwoods did, but according to this wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that".

Elena asks, "Wait, how long?".

Damon tells her, "Long, it gets better. Show them, Ric".

"Names. They're not native. They're written in Runic, a Viking script" Alaric tells her.

"Vikings?" Elena asks incredulously.

Remembering something I ask, "Hold on, didn't Rebekah mention something about there being Vikings in Mystic Falls? Could it be connected?".

Alaric nods and points to one of the scripts, "This name here, I translated it and it reads Niklaus".

Both Elena and I's eyes widen, "Klaus?".

"And Elijah and Rebekah" Alaric adds.

"These are the names of the Original Family" I state and Alaric nods.

"Carved into a cave that's been here since way before the founding of Mystic Falls. Or even the entire New World, for that matter" he informs us.

"Okay, this has gotta be one of Klaus's fakes" Elena says.

Damon agrees with her, "That's what I said".

I shake my head, "This is runic, it would have been carved long before Klaus and Elijah decided to plant their little falsities".

Alaric nods, "And not only that, but it's the last name up here that will make you think otherwise".

"What's the name?" Elena asks.

"Mikael" is all he says.

I look at him, "Mikael, as in, the desiccated vampire hunter lying in a coffin?".

Damon nods, "Yep, I now like to call him _Papa Original_ ".

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me" I groan before the sound of Alaric's camera shutter is heard.

•••

After Alaric took photos of the drawings, the four of us headed back to his apartment. "These images tell a story, to learn the story, you have to decipher these images" I hear Alaric tells us but I'm somewhat preoccupied as I attempt to stake Damon, only for him to easily disarm me.

"Sloppy" he says with a smirk and I roll my eyes as I take back the state.

"Sorry, Vampire Slaying 101 wasn't exactly high on the Guardian lesson to-do list" I snark before going back to my beginning stance.

Damon responds to Alaric, "Ghost of Christmas Past Mason Lockwood set up the cave and led us to a weapon that can kill Klaus".

"Yeah, but doesn't Mikael have a weapon?" Elena asks as she stands next to Alaric.

Damon nods, "Yes. Which probably means the wall will lead us to Mikael, who we have already found and lost" and as he is distracted, I take a swipe at him again, only for him to this time, grab my wrist and spin me around so that my back is to his front. "Bang! You're dead" Damon whispers before leaning in and nibbling dramatically on my neck.

I laugh as I get out of his grip and playfully push him away before walking over to Alaric and Elena. "These images at the very least might tell us what that weapon is" Alaric says.

I nod, "Then all we have to do is find out what they mean".

Damon groans, "Fine! If I am going to be irritatingly optimistic like you three, how do you suppose we do that?".

"Well, if the story is about the Original Family living here, then we go straight to the source" Elena says and looks at me, thank god for this whole twin telepathy thing we have going on because I know exactly what her plan is.

•••

Elena and I find Rebekah at cheerleading practice and as soon as the blonde Original spots us she sarcastically says, "You! Goody" although it's rather pointed at Elena.

I sigh, "We were hoping we could talk to you".

"About what?" Rebekah asks and then looks at Elena, "Stefan? Don't worry, I'm off him until he starts treating me better. In fact, you should probably take a page out of my book, if I'm being honest".

Elena holds her ground, "Actually, I'd rather talk about this" and then she takes out one of the photos Alaric took that has Rebekah's name on it and then proceeds to say, "We're curious as to why you and Klaus have spent a thousand years running from your father".

The look on Rebekah's face is one of absolute surprise and even a bit of fear but she quickly masks it and says, "I should get back to the girls, homecoming is right around the corner".

As Rebekah turns to walk away, Elena calls out "Well then, maybe we'll ask Mikael when we wake him".

I roll my eyes, "Way to drop the bomb".

Rebekah stops and turns around, "You're bluffing, you don't know where he is. No one does".

"So, then who's rotting in that old cemetery in Charlotte?" Elena asks her.

"If you wake Mikael, we are all doomed!" Rebekah exclaims with worry and her emotions hit me like a tidal wave.

Sympathetically I say, "So then talk to us".

Rebekah looks up me before asking, "What do you want to know?".

Before I can answer, Elena buts in, "Why don't you want me to wake him?".

"I need to get back to the girls" Rebekah says before turning around and walking away.

I look at Elena with a frown, "Good job" and my sister rolls her eyes. "Rebekah, wait!" I call out for her and jog over.

"What is it that you want?" Rebekah asks me and I can feel the emotions rolling off of her.

"Just, um, here, whenever you want to talk about it, text me" I tell her as I pull a piece of paper and pen out of my bag and write my number down on it before handing it over to her. Rebekah takes it cautiously and I give her an encouraging smile before heading back to Elena, "From now on, I'll do the talking".

•••

As Elena and I head back to Alaric's apartment, my phone begins to ring and when I check it, it's Damon. I look at Elena and gesture for her to go inside the apartment whilst I answer the phone, "Any luck with Barbie Klaus?" Damon greets me.

I sigh, "I think she's really scared of him, Damon. The emotions coming from her almost made me break down. She'll talk to me, I know she will".

"What, is she your new BFF?" Damon asks.

"I just think that if we're going to go the Mikael route, we should at least know what we're getting into" I tell him.

"We know what we're getting into. Mikael wakes up, kills Klaus and all our worries are over" Damon simply replies.

I respond, "I don't know, this all feels a little too easy, there has to be more to the story".

"You're strangely sympathetic to her" Damon comments.

"You didn't feel what I did" is all I say to him before sighing, "Did you make it to Stefan yet?".

Damon hums, "Looking at him now, all pasty and pouty".

"Keep me updated okay? Elena's pretending she's over him but we all know how untrue that is" I say to him.

"Sure will" Damon replies.

I reply, "Alright, bye D" before hanging up the phone and walking inside.

"Elena said you didn't have that much luck" Alaric says to me.

"Rebekah will come around" I tell him.

Alaric raises his eyebrows, "You're sure about that? I mean a thousand-year-old vampire, I'm sure, has learned the art of patience".

I shrug, "Maybe, but she's also a thousand-year-old vampire who joined the cheerleading squad. I've got this, Ric, don't worry" and just as I say that, coincidentally my phone vibrates and I look down to see a text message from an unknown number. Holding it up I show the two of them, " **Come over for a chat - Rebekah** ".

•••

Walking into the Salvatore Boarding House with Elena, I was not expecting to the sight of Rebekah holding champagne glasses and blasting music. Rebekah smiles at us, "Hey! What's up?".

"You invited me over to talk?" I question and I see the confused look on Elena's face.

Rebekah sighs before turning around and calling out, "Alright girls, have at it!" and then, six girls from the cheerleading squad walk into the room. The six of them line up in various dresses and then Rebekah instructs them, "Okay, now twirl please" to which they all do and then the vampire turns to us.

Elena scoffs, "You compelled your own private runway show?".

"I need a homecoming dress, so, what do you think? Pick one" Rebekah says to us.

Elena continues with her mean girl-ness, "I'm not here to help you shop. I'm here to talk about why you don't want me to wake up Mikael".

I roll my eyes, "Oh for God's sake, the red one".

Rebekah smirks, "See that wasn't so hard" and then turns to the girls, "Go away. Remember nothing".

It's quiet for a moment before Rebekah speeds over and grabs Elena by her throat, "You do not threaten me. You'll learn what I allow you to learn. Is that clear?".

Elena's eyes widen and nod before Rebekah lets her go and walks into another room, my sister turns and looks at me angrily but I just shrug, "What? I told you to let me do that talking from now on" before following Rebekah up the stairs, only to find her in Stefan's room.

"How fun is this?" Rebekah questions us before rummaging through Stefan's drawers.

"We shouldn't be in here" Elena says reluctantly.

Rebekah exclaims, "Of course we should! Come on, like you've never wanted to snoop" and then proceeds to pull out a pair of Stefan's underwear, "Boxer briefs. A lot has changed since the twenties".

I sigh, "Are you going to go through all his stuff all night or can we start with storytime?".

"Neither of you is fun, what do you want to know?" Rebekah replies.

Elena questions her, "Well, Elijah said that your father was land owner in Europe. How did you guys end up here?"

"My parents had just started a family when a plague struck their homeland and they lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate" Rebekah begins her story.

"So, how did you end up here? This part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet" I ask her confused.

Rebekah laughs, "Not by anyone in your history books, but my mother knew the witch Ayana, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy, blessed by the gifts of speed and strength. That lead my family here, where we lived amongst those people".

"The werewolves" I state and Rebekah nods.

"To us, they were just our neighbours. My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years, during which time my family had more children, including me" Rebekah adds.

Elena replies, "You make it sound so normal".

Rebekah looks at us, "It was" before she turns and looks out of Stefan's window, "Once a month our family retreated into the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night and by morning we'd return home. One full moon, Klaus and my youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden. Henrik paid the price and that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbours. It was also one of the last moments my family had together as humans". I felt myself, once more, become completely encompassed in the melancholic feelings that Rebekah exuded. Before I could reply to her, my phone begins to vibrate which snaps us all out of our daze. Rebekah looks at me, "You should get that. That'll be Damon checking up on".

Answering my phone I greet him, "Hey".

"Hey!" Damon exclaims and I can hear music in the background and people shouting.

"Where are you?" I question him.

Damon replies, "No idea, but I'm pretty sure I'm overdressed. Still standing?".

"Yes, I'm okay, we all are but we're kind of in the middle of something" I tell him softly.

"I'll be at the bar!" I hear a familiar voice shout in the background.

My eyes widen, "Is that Stefan?".

"Yeah, I kinda went off a bit. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing" Damon responds casually.

"What the hell, Damon? Please tell me you didn't let him out!" I exclaim and I can feel Elena's eyes burning into my head.

"Don't stress, I've got this Klary" is all he says.

"Damon!" I yell but he hangs that phone up and I can't help but look down at my phone in disbelief.

•••

"Are you done snooping now?" Elena asks Rebekah who sits on Stefan's bed, reading his diaries.

Rebekah stands up and walks over to Stefan's desk and opens his drawer where she finds a photo of Elena and Stefan. "Honestly, I don't get you two as a couple" she says to Elena.

Elena rolls her eyes, "Why would you? You don't know anything about who he really is".

Rebekah looks at with a blank face, "I know exactly who he is. He's a vampire. We're a predatory species. We don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives".

"Is that why you did that runway show earlier? Because you don't care about the Homecoming Dance" Elena snarks.

I groan, "Seriously, can we stop with this ridiculous back and forth the two of you have going on? Rebekah, we're here to listen to your story but if you're just gonna go off on these passive aggressive tangents then we'll just go".

Rebekah replies, "The necklace wasn't Stefan's to give. It belonged to the Original witch" and then she pauses before saying, "I'm thirsty, do either of you want a drink?" and then proceeds to walk out of Stefan's room without so much as a glance back. Elena and I share a look before following the older vampire out into the hall.

"So, vampirism was a form of protection?" Elena asks her.

Rebekah replies, "What else would it be?".

"A curse?" Elena questions her but it sounds rhetorical.

"My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive" Rebekah responds.

I say, "It does make sense, I mean, of course parents will do whatever they can to save their children but, why did you all stay if they were so afraid of the werewolves?".

Rebekah sighs, "Pride. My father didn't want to run anymore, he wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite, we had to bite harder. Where they had speed, we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses…" she trails off as we continue to walk. "They attempted to persuade Ayana in casting the spell, but after she refused, my father convinced my mother that it was in her hands alone" Rebekah adds after a second of silence.

Elena and I share confused looks before my sister asks, "In _her_ hands? How could she do anything?".

Rebekah stops talking and turns to face us, "Because my mother was also a witch".

"What" Elena breathes out.

"The witch of the Original Family. 'The Original Witch'?" Rebekah answers in an obvious tone. As we walk into the library of the Boarding House, Barbie Klaus asks, "Where do they keep their best vintage?".

I snort, "Damon has a little too much pride when it comes to his bourbon, it's probably stored in some secret cave".

Rebekah looks at me amused, "Oh right, you're dating the older brother. See that, I can understand" and then she keeps checking the liquor cabinets.

Elena lets out an annoyed sound before placing the conversation back to our previous one, "But if your mother was a witch, then…".

"Am I? No, a witch is nature's servant and a vampire is an abomination of nature. You can either be one or the other, never both. My mother did this for us. She did not turn" Rebekah answers.

I question, "How did you turn?".

Rebekah looks over at me, "She called upon the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night, my father offered us wine laced with blood and then he drove his sword through our hearts".

A gasp escapes my mouth before I even realised, "He killed you?" I ask, though it comes out as a whisper.

Keeping her voice passive, Rebekah replies, "And he wasn't delicate about it either" before she opens up the wine bottle and the loud pop makes both Elena and I flinch. Rebekah continues as she pours her wine and details the events that happened after she woke, "My father came to us with a woman, and then he forced us to drink on her. It was euphoric! The feeling of power was indescribable, but the witch Ayana was right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us, and nature fought back. For every strength there would be a weakness, the sun became our enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks and though my mother found a solution, there were other problems. Neighbors who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out, flowers at the base of the white oak burned and prevented compulsion. The spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away, so we burned it to the ground. But the darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated, the hunger. Blood had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it and with that, the predatory species was born".

I cover my mouth with my hand as I try and process everything she had just told us. Elena is seemingly more in control of her emotions than I am as she asks, "Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?".

"When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that, he became my father's greatest shame" Rebekah tells her.

"Yeah. Elijah told me this part of the story. Your mother had had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn't his son" Elena says, her tone is almost cold as if she didn't care in the slightest, but maybe it was because she couldn't feel Rebekah's emotions the same way I could.

Rebekah replies sad, "She tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side, and then she turned her back on him. But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride, as a vampire that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her".

I gasp once more in shock, "Mikael killed your mother?".

"He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched" Rebekah tells us and for the first time, and hopefully the last, I actually felt sympathetic for Niklaus. Rebekah continues, "Afterwards, my father took off in a rage, and the rest of my family scattered. Nik stayed, so he could help me bury her. He knew I had to say goodbye to my mother. Elijah came to us, and from then on, the three of us decided we would stick together as one. Always and forever".

"Uh, isn't the whole 'always and forever' thing a little bit redundant since, you know, he did lock you up in a coffin for ninety years?" I question her confused.

Rebekah looks at me with a hint of amusement, "We're vampires, our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik, Nik has no tolerance for those who disappear on him. Over a thousand years as a family and we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times".

Elena asks her, "But you still love him?".

Rebekah nods sharply, "He's my brother and I'm immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead? You've heard the story, it's time to go" the blonde vampire dismisses us, but Elena and I remain standing there and thus she begins to yell, "I said for you to leave! I don't know what either of you is up to, but I'm no longer playing along".

"I'm just looking for one good reason why we shouldn't wake Mikael" Elena answers her simply.

Rebekah snarls, "And I've given you a thousand! But you will anyway. I know you want him to help you kill my brother, I'm not stupid".

"It's no secret that I want Klaus dead. He has a hold over Stefan's life, over Klary's and over mine" Elena replies just as strong in her tone.

"Do what you need, wake Mikael at your own peril" Rebekah shrugs and then walks closer to us, "But make no mistake, if either of you come after my brother, I will rip you both apart. And I get my temper from my father. Now leave".

•••

"God, I am so over vampires" I grumble as we meet Alaric and Bonnie at the cave beneath the Lockwood ruins once again. After meeting with Rebekah, Bonnie had texted us to come and see what they had deciphered.

Alaric looks over at us as he hears my voice, "We, uh, filled in what we could. A Vampire, werewolf, slaughter, mayhem, etc".

Elena replies, "That's the white oak tree that was used in the spell to create the vampires which means that was when they burned down the tree and destroying the only way that they could be killed" as Elena says this, I remember that no one else knows about my ability to kill the Original Family but I keep silent as I didn't know what the spell would entail.

"Okay, so tree equals weapon, sort of. We already knew that. What we are not sure about is this, we've got the witch symbol, and what looks like a bleeding heart. Upside down figures usually signified death, of some kind" Alaric informs us.

"Mikael killed the witch by ripping out her heart, but why is that one connected to the witch's death?" Elena questions and I furrow my eyebrows as I look at the runics and try to understand the story.

Bonnie shrugs, "We don't know, we haven't gotten that far".

But then it all clicked, "Oh my god" I gasp and the three of them turn to look at me.

"What?" Alaric asks me.

I shake my head and look from them back to the runics, "Rebekah doesn't know the real story".

•••

"I thought I told you to leave, twice" Rebekah says as I walk into the Boarding House once more.

I shrug, "Yeah, well, I've never really been good at following orders" and Rebekah just huffs a laugh.

"Seems we have that in common" Barbie Klaus replies with a smirk.

"How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?" I ask her, and Rebekah turns around quickly to look at me.

Rebekah shrugs, "Nik was there. He told me".

I shake my head, "He lied to you, Rebekah".

"And how do you know that?" Rebekah questions me and from the tone of her voice, I can tell she doesn't believe what I'm about to say.

"The cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols" I tell her as I begin to pull out some of Alaric photographs from my bag and begin arranging them on the table, "The story of your family, how your parents arrived, how they made peace, the spell that turned them into vampires, and this. This is the symbol for the hybrid. It's a combination of the werewolf and the vampire symbol. And this is the one for your mother".

"Her necklace" Rebekah states as she gazes at the photos.

I nod and point to the last one, "And this is the story of her death. The hybrid killed the Original Witch. Not Mikael. Klaus".

Rebekah's head shoots up and I notice the tears in her eyes, "No! No, he wouldn't!".

Softly I say, "She put a curse on him, she made it so that he would be the only one of his kind and then she rejected him. With the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence and when he turned, all of that was heightened. All the hurt and the pain. He killed her and then he made up the lie about your father so that he wouldn't lose you".

Rebekah yells, "These mean nothing! They're just stupid drawings done by stupid people who had no idea who my family was!" and then she begins to tear the photographs up before throwing them into the fire.

"Rebekah…" I trail off gently as I try and get close to her.

"Why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing to you" Rebekah cries in hysterics.

I shake my head, "I promise that I'm not trying to hurt you, Rebekah, but you deserve the truth. We have to end this".

Rebekah collapses to the floor, "Shut up! Shut up! Don't talk anymore! Nothing!" she yells through her tears and I feel my heart wrench for her. I stand them for a moment before slowly taking steps towards her and sinking down on the floor next to her. Delicately, I place my arms around her and pull her into my embrace.

"Shh, it's okay, you'll be okay" I mutter into the side of her head as I rub her back gently, "It'll be okay".

•••

After Rebekah had calmed down enough for her to pass out, I had returned home to finally shower and fall asleep in my warm bed. However, as I walked out of the bathroom, I jump back slightly in surprise, "Seriously, Damon?".

Damon just looks over at me from his spot on my bed and smirks before telling me, "We got Mikael".

As I walk closer to the bed, my eyes widen, "Really? How?" and I hold up the covers in order to get under.

"No idea. I guess Katherine came through and the plan's in motion. See, I told you I had it. Now, go ahead. Kick, yell, scream. I'm sure you've been planning your rant all day" Damon says with a playful roll of his eyes.

"I'm not gonna yell at you, Damon" I tell him as I attempt to get comfortable under my covers as he sits on the top of them.

Damon looks at me, "Why not? I went behind your back, freed Stefan and you know what? It backfired. He's an even bigger dick than ever, it's just that now, he's a dick that's on our side".

I snort, "I'm just tired, D. I've had a hell of a day and I really just want to go to sleep".

"You know, I think Mikael's weapon is a stake, because he mentioned something about it…" Damon trails off.

I look up at him, "Maybe they carved it from the white oak tree before they burned it down".

"So I was right. After all that, the wall leads to Mikal" Damon says with a smirk.

I sigh softly, "I think it lead us to more than that, I think I got Rebekah on our side".

Damon looks at me surprised, "Really? What'd you learn from her?".

Gazing into his eyes I reply, "I learned that she's just a girl. That she lost her mum too young and that she loves blindly and recklessly, even if it consumes her" and I stop after realising what I've said, and I feel myself hold my breath as Damon searches my eyes for something. Damon moves in closer to me and I feel myself relax at the warmth radiating from him before muttering, "And when it's all said and done, there's nothing more important than the bond of a family".

"Well, you should tell that to my brother" Damon suggests and I let out a soft laugh.

Giving him a small smile I tell him, "I think you're gonna be the one who saves him from himself. I think you underestimate his love for you…" and as I trail off, I let out a yawn and feel my eyelids flutter shut, "Can I tell you the rest tomorrow?".

"Sure" Damon whispers back kindly and I feel his fingers gently trace against my cheek. With a soft smile on my face, I feel myself lean into his touch and not too long after, I fall asleep.

* * *

 **A/N - I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it's up a little later than usual, every time I had a plan write, something would come up in the way so I'm very sorry for the delay. Thank you for reading xx**


	61. Chapter Sixty-One

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _Guest - I think Klary will have conflicting feelings when it comes to killing Klaus, weird right? Only because I think we all know Klary has a knack for seeing the good in people and I think when she see's the interaction between Klaus and Mikael, she'll feel for him in a way that she hasn't yet, it'll be what helps her understand him better._

 _Author's Warning: There is an explicit scene at the end of this chapter, if it makes you uncomfortable then please skip! Also, it's my birthday but this chapter is my gift to you!_

 _P.S. Flashbacks are in italics!_

 _Song for chapter - Feel Real by Deptford Goth_

* * *

HOMECOMING

"Portland is fantastic. Once you get over all the whiny music and healthy looking people it is literally a breeding ground for werewolves" I hear Klaus say to Stefan over the phone as he answers the younger vampire's phone call. Stefan had called the hybrid as a means to begin the first stage of our plan. Klaus was on the loudspeaker as the all of us sat in the living room of the Salvatore Boarding House.

Stefan then says in a cold voice, "Your father is dead".

It's quiet on the other line for a moment before the English voice fills the room again, "What did you say to me?"

In his snarkiest tone, Stefan replies, "Oh, my mistake. Not your actual father and not dead. Mikael. Daggered. What do you want me to do with the body?".

"Well, first I want you to explain to me exactly what happened" is all Klaus says and all of us in the room begin to exchange looks as Stefan begins to replay our fake story.

•••

" _Let's say that Mikael followed Elena here. He tried to grab her so he could use her as bait" Stefan suggests as we all sit in the Salvatore living room attempting to come up with a story that Klaus will believe._

 _I interrupt, "And what if he asks where I was? He knows I wouldn't let Mikael get within a metre of Elena if it meant he was going to hurt her"._

 _Stefan sighs frustratingly, "Then you weren't with her"._

" _And you really think Klaus will believe that? There are very few times that the two of us aren't together" Elena says to him and I nod in agreement._

" _Then Klary was with Damon on their way to meet you here, only Mikael got here before they did and that's when he tried to take Elena" Stefan comes up with and at this moment, it's the best we can come up with so we all nod._

" _So then you what? Vervained him?" Elena questions._

 _Damon shakes his head, "No, we vervained him! This guy is an animal, we have to make it realistic"._

 _Stefan nods, "Okay, fine. We vervained him and in the process discovered that he had a dagger"._

" _Which he planned to use on Rebekah" I add to the conversation._

" _We drove it through his heart" Stefan states._

 _I look at him unconvincingly, "And what's the plan when he asks to see the body?"._

 _Damon exclaims, "Good point! You, my brother, have been compelled to do what Klaus says. So the idea is to lure him back here and kill him. The last thing we need is you getting tripped up and tongue-tied"._

 _Stefan shrugs, "Well, don't look at me. I am just in charge of getting him back here"._

 _Elena says to us, "Klaus is smart. If we tell him that Mikael is dead, he'll want proof"._

" _Then I shall be dead" Mikael says to us as he walks into the room to join us._

" _What if he wants to see you in person?" Elena asks him._

 _Mikael replies, "Well that means our plan is working. Klaus will absolutely want to see my body. You lure him here, and I will kill him"_

" _With what? Those daggers won't work on him" Stefan questions him with a disbelieving tone._

" _Well, I'm in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree. The one that left these ashes when it burned" Mikael informs us as he lays out the dagger with the bottle of white oak ash._

" _Where is it?" Stefan asks him._

 _Mikael begins to dip the dagger in the ashes, "Not here. The knowing of its location is my insurance policy"._

" _Against what?" I ask him with a cold tone, yeah I don't like this guy at all._

" _You leaving this in my heart. You see, a vampire can't dagger an original without dying. So, it falls on either one of you" Mikael says as he looks straight at me and Elena._

 _Elena stutters, "You actually want us to dagger you?"._

 _Mikael nods, "Klaus will leave nothing to chance, especially when it comes to trust" and slowly, Elena reaches out and takes the dagger from Mikael's hand._

•••

"I want to see him, I want to see his rotting body for myself" Klaus says in a villainous tone.

"Well, he is here. Come by whenever" Stefan says lightly.

Klaus growls, "If you are lying to me Stefan, your compulsion will expose you. So, answer with your life, is what you are saying that truth?".

•••

 _Elena and I share an uncomfortable look before she and Mikael walk over to the middle of the living room. Mikael nods at Elena slightly before she stabs the dagger into Mikael's chest. With a groan, the Original vampire slowly drops to the floor and I release a breath I didn't know I was holding._

•••

"It's true. I saw it with my own eyes" Stefan tells him without so much as a stutter.

But Klaus, being Klaus, has to be sure. "I want to speak to Rebekah" he demands.

Stefan turns and stretches his arm out for Rebekah to take the phone, which she does, "Hello Nik".

"Rebekah, love. What's this I hear about Mikael's tragic run-in with the dagger?" Klaus asks her.

Rebekah swallows, "It's true. He's finally out of our lives for good. I miss you, I'm miserable here".

"I'll be home soon" Klaus tells her earnestly.

"Good. I'll see you later then, brother" she adds the endearment to make it seem more honest before hanging up the phone. Rebekah turns to us, "He bought it, he's coming home".

Damon gives a wide smile, "Now was that easy or what?".

Elena rolls her eyes before walking over to Mikael's body and pulling the dagger out of his heart.

•••

The next morning, I made my way back to the Boarding House to see Rebekah, I tried not to eavesdrop on the conversation between Rebekah and Mikael as I patiently waited outside in the hallway. As soon as Rebekah see's me from walking out from where her father sits she asks, "What do you want?".

"Uh, I wanted to see how you were?" I ask lamely.

"I'm fine" Rebekah says before trying to move around me and walk up the stairs.

I blurt out, "Actually, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go shopping, with me?".

Rebekah looks at me surprised, "Shopping?".

I shrug sheepishly, "I heard retail therapy was good for the soul".

"I'll go get my jacket" is all she says before turning away and walking up towards her room, I smile to myself victoriously as I wait for her to come back down.

•••

"No" Rebekah says for the eighth time as she sits in one of the chairs provided in the changing rooms.

I huff, "We've been to three different shops already, at this rate, I'm never going to be able to find a dress".

"So, let me choose" Rebekah suggests with a smile.

"You have been" I tell her with raised eyebrows.

Rebekah shakes her head, "I may admit that I've been giving you dresses that would work for me. I'm now realising that we not only have two different body types, but two different skin tones".

I laugh at her, "You don't say?".

"Stay here, I'll be right back with the dress of your dreams" Rebekah smirks as she stands up and goes back out to the main section of the dress store. I wait patiently for a few minutes before hearing the familiar click of Rebekah's heels against the flooring. "Here, try this one" Rebekah says with her eyes lit up and I graciously take the dress out of her hands and back into the changing room. After getting the dress on, I can't help but smile at my reflection. The dress was primarily a nude colour with a lace fabric, which contrasted nicely against my olive skin, giving the illusion of a darker tan. The dress was a mini in its length which helped my legs look longer and leaner and the cut of the dress was able to show off my collarbones, shoulders and the tops of my breasts. At first sight of the dress on the hanger, it seemed flimsy but having the dress on complimented my body shape in a way that was both elegant and sexy. I smile slightly as Rebekah's obvious eye for fashion before walking back out and showing her.

"So, what's the verdict?" I ask Rebekah.

Rebekah looks at me with an accomplished smile, "Obviously you're guilty of looking incredible!". The two of us laugh before Rebekah asks me, "Why are you doing this?".

I look at her confused, "Doing what?".

"This! Being nice to me" Rebekah states.

"Should I not be?" I question her, still very much confused.

"I've been horrible to you and your friends, I don't understand why you would want to be nice to me" Rebekah says sadly.

I sigh, "Because, despite popular belief, you're not a bad person, Rebekah. Sure, you've done bad things but what vampire hasn't? You believed the lies your brother told you because you had no truth to fight against it. I'm not going to blame you for your brother's actions". It's silent between us so I say, "Well, I, should, uh, go change".

As I turn around, I hear Rebekah quietly say, "Thank you, for everything". I look back at her with a small smile before heading on back into the changing room.

•••

After buying the dress, Rebekah and I both headed back to the Boarding House to get her ready. Rebekah was trying on her dress to make sure it fit her the way she liked whilst I was relaxing on the bed. "So, you're like a thousand years old but this is your first homecoming dance?" I question her in surprise.

Rebekah nods, "I never really had time for high school before. Nik and I were always moving around, running. I didn't want to leave anything to chance. I was wondering have you heard any more from him?".

I shake my head, "No but it's Klaus, when he does show up, it'll be done with a huge show, I'm sure".

"And Damon and my father are all set with their plan?" she asks me.

"Yes" I tell her.

Rebekah holds back a sniffle, "Don't tell me, I don't want to know. I just, I want to go to the dance and leave the rest to Mikael".

"I understand how hard this is for you, so on behalf of all of us, thank you" I tell her sincerely.

Rebekah smiles slightly, "Just be careful. I've been running for a thousand years for a reason. Mikael is not a good person and he definitely can't be trusted. No one in my family can" and then I notice the tears in her eyes.

I get up from the bed and immediately walk over to her and place my hand on her upper arm comfortingly, "Are you okay?".

"I've spent my whole life loving and hating my brother with equal measure. I never thought that I'd be the one to help drive a stake through his heart" Rebekah says guiltily and I softly squeeze her arm to let it know I understand her. Rebekah then tries to shake it off with a smile, "No tears, I don't want to ruin my makeup".

I giggle slightly, "Well, you look amazing" and this, in turn, makes her giggle. My eyes widen as I realise something, "Crap, shoes, I forgot my shoes".

"Are they at your house?" Rebekah asks me.

I nod, "Yeah, thank god we decided to get ready early. I'll go back to mine and get my shoes and when I come back, it's my turn to get all dolled up, deal?".

Rebekah laughs, "Deal".

As I turn around and begin to walk out of the room, I step back in surprise when I see my sister, "Elena, hey".

"Hey" Elena replies with a small smile.

"What's up?" I ask her.

Elena looks from me to Rebekah, "I thought I could talk with Rebekah, I have something I want to give her" and then she subtly shows me the necklace. I look at my sister in surprise, but I'm touched by her sentiment.

"Well, I forgot my shoes, I'll be back later to get ready" I tell my sister with a smile before leaving the two of them alone.

•••

As soon as I return home, I race upstairs to get my shoes when suddenly I feel my phone vibrate. Looking down, I see a text from Rebekah, " **I'll meet you at the dance! Elena gave me my mother's necklace and it's safe to say I must reapply my makeup x** ". _That's strange_ , but then again, Rebekah isn't a part of the 'normal club' so I reply, " **I'll meet you outside, see you then x** ". Thankfully, I hadn't taken my dress out of my car yet so I could still get ready at home, which I intended to do.

•••

I was halfway through getting ready when my phone began to ring, "Care? Hey, what's up?" I greet her.

"Did Elena tell you that the dance changed locations?" Caroline asks me.

My eyes widen, "No?" I say, but it sounds more like a question.

Caroline groans, "Yeah, it's at Tyler's".

I laugh, "Keg and beer pong for homecoming?".

"Please tell me you'll still come?" Caroline begs.

"I didn't get all dressed up for nothing, I'll be there" I tell her.

I can practically hear Caroline's grin, "I love you!".

Laughing I reply, "And I love you, now, can I finish my hair, please?".

"Yes! Yes of course! I'll see you soon" Caroline says enthusiastically before hanging up the phone.

•••

I arrived at the Lockwood mansion and by the time I got here, there's already hundreds of people. "Mrs. Lockwood is gonna be pissed" I mutter under my breath as I get out of my car and take my phone out of my clutch to ring Rebekah, only for it to go to voicemail. _Okay, second strange thing to happen tonight._

"Klary! Hey!" I hear Tyler's voice which breaks me out of my concentration.

"Ty! Hey!" I greet back just as happily, he might be sired to a psychopath but he's still one of my best friend's.

He hugs me before pulling back and asking, "You come alone?".

I shrug, "I'm supposed to be meeting Rebekah here but she's not answering my call".

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure she's on her way! After all, she'd want to see her brother" Tyler says with a smile and I pull away from him completely.

"Klaus is here?" I ask him.

Tyler nods, "Yeah, he's the one throwing this thing".

"Please, tell me you're joking" I say to him but Tyler shakes his head.

"Something wrong?" Tyler questions me, still smiling.

I reply with raised eyebrows, "You mean besides you being Klaus' minion?".

"Can we please not do this?" Tyler asks me exasperated.

Taking a deep breath I tell him, "Fine. You're right. Now, where's the alcohol?".

Tyler smiles, "See? That's the Klary I know and love!" he says as he swings his arm around my shoulder and walking me inside.

Once I step into the mansion, I can already see everyone I know here but no sight of Klaus. However, that doesn't last long because as soon as we walk outside, his voice blasts throughout the backyard. "Good evening everyone! I wanna thank you for being here with me to celebrate! It's been a long time coming" Klaus grins wolfishly as the crowd cheers before he walks off the stage and the band takes his place.

I shrug Tyler's shoulder off of me, "I think I'm gonna go find that beer now".

•••

Having alcohol in my system when Klaus was around, probably wasn't the smartest choice I'd ever made but with everything going on right now, it was the only thing I could think of to calm my nerves. Only this last for about ten minutes before I hear that annoying English accent again. "Hello, little dove" Klaus greets me.

"Klaus" I say in greeting and attempt to step around him, only to have him step in front of me.

"Oh, don't be like that" Klaus smiles at me and I roll my eyes.

I ask him, "What do you want?".

"Oh, come on, you should be celebrating! Mikael is dead, thanks to your sister" Klaus smiles widely.

I nod, "You can thank her yourself".

"And I will. I must admit that I'm impressed. It's not easy for a human to dagger an Original" Klaus says to me and I try and keep calm.

"It wasn't the first time" I reply with a shrug.

Klaus nods, "Right. Elijah" before he trails his eyes over me. "You look wonderful" Klaus compliments me.

I swallow, "Thank you".

"You do seem nervous though" Klaus comments.

"I'm not nervous. I just don't like you" I say to him as I fold my arms.

Klaus smirks, "Let's get straight to the point then, shall I, love? People have been after me for 1000 years. And I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you're thinking of trying, go for it, give it your best shot. You won't succeed".

For some reason, something flares up at me and I return his smirk, "Did you want to dance?". Klaus' expression almost makes me laugh and I answer his non-verbal question, "You said you're always one step ahead, I thought I'd disprove that".

The look in Klaus' eyes is hungry, almost primal as he holds out his arm, "Lead the way". Attempting to seem as cool as I can I take his arm in mine and begin to take him towards the dance floor. As soon as we step into a clearing, Klaus uses his other hand to pull me in closer and change our positions so that one of his hands was on my waist and the other clutching my hand whilst my other hand was on his shoulder. "You dance?" I question him.

Klaus leans in, "Little dove, I'm a thousand-year-old vampire, I think I'd have learned a thing or two" he says before pulling back and at this, the band begins to play a slower song. As we dance along to the music, Klaus asks, "You seem tense".

"I've already told you I don't like you" I tell him.

"Then why are you dancing with me?" Klaus questions.

I shrug, "Maybe I'm distracting you".

Klaus looks at me with a stoic expression for a moment before he unexpectedly spins me out of his arms with one hand and then pulling me back in, only for my back to hit the front of his chest. "I don't believe you" he states.

I smile to myself, "Believe what you want, Klaus".

Then, he spins me once more and pulls me back in so that this time, we're face to face. It's quiet for a moment before Klaus' voice drops, "My father isn't a good man, he's caused me more trouble than you could imagine".

I reply, "I'm sure some people could say the same for you. Actually, I'm one of them".

"I'm not going to apologise for my past actions. I did what I had to do" Klaus says.

"And I'm sure Mikael believes the same thing" I tell him and at this, Klaus' expression becomes defensive. But before he can speak I say to him, "I can feel your emotions. Mikael didn't only cause you trouble, he destroyed you. I can feel your pain, your torment, your hatred. Mikael turned you into the person that you are because he didn't love you. And I'll let you in on a little secret Klaus, that is not your fault. There was nothing you could have ever done to please him, and that's Mikael's problem, not yours. You never had to become the monster that you are, but you chose that. Whether Mikael is dead or not, you're going to have to live with the decisions that you've made and that hole in your chest where you feel like something is missing? That will never go away, not until you have true peace". Once I finish, the look on Klaus' face is completely unexpected, he almost looks as if he's in awe of what I've said to him. However, that look quickly vanishes, and once it is, I take this as my time to step out of his embrace and turn away from him. As I walk through the crowd I pull out my phone and text Rebekah, " **Where are you?** " before putting it away and walking back inside where I hear the sound of something violent happening in one of the rooms. I rush over to where I hear the noise coming from when I see Damon and Tyler fighting. "Stop!" I yell out to them but before I can do anything, the two of them are already clutching their heads in pain and I look over to see Bonnie. When Tyler is finally unconscious and Damon is dropped to the floor I look between them, "What the hell is going on?" before noticing the stake in Tyler's hand, "You were going to kill him?".

"He tried to bite me!" Damon exclaims.

Bonnie shakes her head, "That wasn't part of the plan".

"Wait, what?" I say confused as I look between them, "What plan?".

"Nothing, Angel. Go back and dance with your new friend" Damon bites out and I reach out to grab his arm when he tries to walk away.

Reluctantly, Damon turns around and I drop my voice lower, "What plan, Damon?".

•••

After Damon telling me everything about his plan and what had happened; Elena daggering Rebekah, Katherine pretending to be Elena, and him being the one to kill Klaus, I think I had every right to be pissed. My anger hadn't settled by the time I left Damon alone in the room and as I walked out, I saw Mikael standing at the doorway to the mansion and Klaus standing opposite.

"Hello, Niklaus" Mikael greets him.

"Hello, Mikael. Why don't you come in? Oh, that's right. I forgot you can't" Klaus smirks at him.

Mikael remains calm, "Or you can come outside if you want".

"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb" Klaus says and nods towards behind Mikael where a group of his hybrids were.

"They can't kill me" Mikael states.

Klaus remains unfazed, "True. But it'll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they'll pounce".

"The big bad wolf. You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they're still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me" it's Mikael's turn to smirk before one of the hybrids hands Katherine, who they all think is Elena, over to Mikael.

"Come out and face me, Niklaus. Or she dies" Mikael says to him.

"Go ahead, kill her" Klaus shrugs.

Katherine pretends to look scared, "No, Klaus. He'll do it".

"If she dies, this lot will be last of your abominations" Mikael tells him.

Klaus shakes his head, " don't need them. I just need to be rid of you".

"To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one" Mikael taunts him and from where I stand, I can see the tears that well up in Klaus' eyes from the hurt and rejection he feels.

"I'm calling your bluff, father. Kill her" Klaus states.

"Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won't have to" Mikael demands Klaus.

"My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her!" Klaus' voice turns to yelling and I have to hold a hand to my heart to calm myself down from all of the hurt and anger rolling off of him.

Mikael, however, just laughs, "Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great" before he stabs Katherine with the dagger and a choked sob falls from my mouth as she falls to the floor and from the look on Klaus' face.

Mikael continues to laugh before suddenly, I feel wind rush past me as Damon comes up behind Klaus and twists him around, only to stab the White Oak Tree stake into his stomach. I watch as Katherine stands up behind the older Original who turns around shocked, "Katherine" he states.

Katherine smirks and turns around with two wolfsbane grenades, "Kaboom", and then she throws them up in the air to have them explode and injure the hybrids before she runs off.

I turn and look at Damon and Klaus who are sparing, and when Damon finally has the advantage to kill Klaus, Stefan comes out of nowhere and knocks him off of Klaus. "What are you doing?" Damon yells at his brother as Stefan holds him down. Klaus grabs the fallen stake and rushes over to drive the stake through Mikael's heart and I gasp as Mikael's body bursts into flames before he dies. "What the hell did you just do?" Damon asks his brother angrily.

"He's earned his freedom" Klaus says with a newfound calm as Stefan stands up and walks over to him. "Thank you, my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You're free" Klaus uncompels him and when I look back over, Damon was gone.

•••

As quickly as I could leave, I had driven myself to the Boarding House and as soon as I walked through the door I headed straight for the living room where Damon stood. "What the hell was that?" I yell at him angrily.

"I'm not doing this with you right now" Damon states before taking a sip of his bourbon.

I walk over to him and grab the glass from his hands and throw it against a wall so it smashes, "Yes you are! How dare you leave me out of the plan, how dare you not tell me anything!".

Damon gets in my face, "And what were you going to do, huh? Klary? What? You're best friends with Rebekah hell, you even danced with the enemy!".

"That still doesn't give you any right!" I exclaim frustrated.

"How was I supposed to know that we could trust you on this?" Damon questions me as he backs me up against a wall, his voice growing louder.

"How could you even say that! You can always trust me! It's supposed to be me and you, Damon! Not, you and Elena!" I yell at him.

"Is that what this is? You're angry because Elena was a part of the plan and you weren't?" Damon asks incredulously.

"I'm angry because you went behind my back! I'm angry because you couldn't trust me!" I continue to yell but Damon's voice just gets lower as he speaks.

"I never meant to go behind your back, but you weren't here" Damon states.

I scoff, "Oh that's bullshit and you know it! If you wanted me in on the plan, you would have told me!".

"Fine!" Damon yells at me before his face is close enough to mine that I can feel his breath hit my cheek, "I didn't want you to be a part of this plan, is that what you wanted to hear?".

"Why?" I ask but Damon remains quiet so I raise my voice louder, "Why?".

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt!" Damon yells back.

I shake my head at him, "That is not your decision to make, I can protect myself".

"I know you can. But that doesn't mean that I am going to do everything I can to make sure you're safe" Damon tells me sincerely.

I shake my head at him, "You don't have to protect me all the time, Damon!".

Damon cradles my face with his hands, "Yes. I do. You want to know the reason why everyone else knew about the other plan?" and at this, I nod, "Because I don't care about them. What happens to them. And it may sound harsh, and you might even hate me for saying it. But you're what matters to me, Angel, so yes, if I have the means to protect you and keep you safe then I will. And we can fight about it all you want, it won't change my actions".

Taking a deep breath, I calm myself before reaching out to stroke his cheek with my thumb, "I understand you, Damon, I do. But you need to remember that I'm not just some fragile human anymore, I can take care of myself. You need to be okay with that. From now on, and I mean it Damon, you involve me in every plan that you think of, every decision, I'm a part of, okay? It's you and me, remember?".

Damon slowly nods, "Okay".

"Okay" I say quietly before saying, "Are you okay?".

Damon shakes his head, "I thought of everything! Klaus having hybrids, Mikael turning on us. We even brought in Katherine. Anything that could have gone wrong I was prepared!".

"Then I don't understand, there has to be a reason. Stefan wanted Klaus dead, more than anything" I say to him and Damon nods.

"I blew it" is all he says.

I shake my head before asking, "Where's Katherine?".

Damon walks away from me towards the fire as his anger builds up again as he thinks on what happened, "She ran for the hills like usual, the minute things got bad! And who blames her? Klaus would've crushed her. I had him, Klary. I had Klaus! This could have all been over!" before he picks up the bottle of scotch and throws it into the fireplace where it explodes.

I rush over to him and this time, I'm the one who cradles his face with my hands. "Hey, D, hey, listen to me!" I say softly. Slowly, Damon's gaze lifts to mine, "It'll be okay, we can come up with another plan. We'll survive this, we always do". I watch as Damon's eyes flicker down to my lips before they look into my eyes and I mimic his actions. Our mouths begin to enclose on one another when suddenly, his phone begins to ring which breaks me out of my trance and I pull my hands away from his face.

"I'm not interested in the play-by-play of our failure right now, Katherine" Damon greets her.

I listen in to what she says, "I'm just calling to say goodbye. I don't know what to tell you. You had a good plan, Damon. And that's high praise coming from me".

"That's not very comforting at the moment. You're going back into hiding?" Damon questions her.

Katherine responds, "At least my life is not boring. Goodbye, Damon".

"Take care of yourself, Katherine" Damon says to her before hanging up the phone.

It's quiet between us for a moment before I quietly say, "I should go", when Damon doesn't respond I turn around and begin to leave.

"Or you could stay" Damon says gently, but loud enough for me to hear it.

I turn to look at him, "Is that a good idea?".

Damon shrugs whilst a small smile tugs on his lips, "Probably not".

Walking over to him, I take his hand in mine and share the same expression of fondness that's on his face. Tugging his hand with mine, I lead him out of the room and upstairs into his room. As soon as we let go of each other's hands, a tension fills the room. I look from his bed to him, "Can, I, um, borrow a shirt?". Damon says nothing, only walks over to his drawers and pulls out one of his black button downs that I know for a fact can work as a nightie on me. Taking it from him graciously, I walk into his bathroom and once my clothes are off, I'm left only in my underwear. I grip the countertop with both of my hands as I look down and take a deep breath. _This is a mistake. A monumental mistake. Oh god, what am I thinking? I can't stay here tonight with Damon. I can't just spend the night and pretend that I'm totally okay with this whole weird casual sexual tension tango we have going on. He deserves more than that, Damon deserves someone who can give them every inch of themselves completely and honestly. Okay, Klary, you are going to put your clothes back on and walk out of this room with your head held high, you are a strong woman who doesn't need to succumb to her libido. Oh, who am I kidding I-_ suddenly, there's a hand wrapping itself around my wrist and immediately I look up to find Damon's eyes staring at mine through the reflection of the mirror.

"You were making the lights flicker with all your panicking" Damon says softly.

I swallow, "Me? Panicking? Ha, no…", Damon looks at me with an incredulous look. "I just, I, you, me" I stutter over my words, not really knowing what to say to him and it's at this point that I realise that Damon is shirtless and his jeans are hanging low on his hips. My eyes travel over his body as I look at him through the mirror and I have to subtly squeeze my thighs together as I feel heat pool between them.

Damon walks closer to me so that his chest is pinned up against my back, "Angel, relax" and I do.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" I trail off as I try and convey my feelings to him through my expression. The vampire nods as he leans his head on my shoulder and with a light flush across my cheeks, I take a deep breath and take his wrist that was holding mine in order to pull his arm across my middle. I catch Damon's expression of waiting consent and with a small smile, I bare my neck to him as a means to invite him to do as he pleases, which he does. Damon begins to press kisses alongside my neck and I throw my head back against his shoulder to allow him more access. Damon begins to suck on my neck, leaving bruises in their wake and I feel more heat spread across my abdomen before it slowly encompasses my entire body. My senses come completely overtaken with his presence, nothing else matters to me at this moment. Quickly I turn around in Damon's arms and reach up so that my arms are around his neck so that I can pull him in closer. The kisses are rough, desperate, as if we were deprived of each other's taste. Damon's hands travel down my back, only to land on and squeeze my ass which has me moan obscenely into his mouth. My hands travel their way up into his hair and I harshly tug which has Damon groan against my mouth before he grabs the back of my thighs and holds me up so that he can sit me down on the bathroom countertop. I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him in so that there isn't any space left between us. I release his hair from my hold so that I can reach down to unbuckle his belt before using my feet to push down his pants so that they pool around his ankles. I gasp as I feel cool air rush against my breasts as Damon undoes my bra before throwing it somewhere on the ground. I pull back to breathe and Damon takes this as an opportunity to trail kisses down my neck once more before taking his time to play with my nipples. My head throws itself back against the mirror as I moan and use my leg to try and get him closer, "Damon" I moan as his hands travel down and I lift my hips to help him rid me of my underwear. Once Damon steps out of his own pants, he lifts me back up into his arms and carries me out of the bathroom only to throw me on my back onto his bed. I giggle in surprise and I briefly see Damon's genuine smile before he's diving back in and kissing every inch of my body that he can get his mouth on. I can feel Damon teasing me, preparing me, making sure that I'm ready to take him. Sounds that I never knew I could make escape me as Damon continues to tease me before I let out a breathy moan of, "Please, I'm ready, Damon, please". Damon kisses his way back up to my lips, pressing one more harsh kiss before I feel him pressing in. My hands immediately come up and grip onto his back, Damon growls lowly in my ear and that only creates more heat within me.

"Angel…" Damon groans as he is sheathed inside of me completely and we both sigh at the feeling of finally being tied together. "Perfect" Damon mumbles quietly under his breath and I can't help but smile and lean up to kiss him. It's sweet for a moment before the two of us begin to take out our frustrations of not only the events that happened this evening but also the tension that had been rising between us over the last few months. My nails dig into his back and scratch down hard enough to draw blood which has Damon groaning at the sensation before he pulls my thighs tighter against him and begins thrusting at a pace that has us both gasping for breath.

"Damon! I, I, I…" I trail off as the pleasure consumes me and I feel Damon nod into my neck as I let out a whine of absolute pleasure.

"It's okay, Angel, I've got you, let yourself go" Damon whispers hotly into my ear. As he picks up his speed and his thrusts turn harder and pulse deeper, I feel myself become lost in the passion before I meet my high. By the time I come down, my throat is hoarse and Damon is groaning before pressing a kiss against my mouth and hitting his own high. As we slowly catch our breaths, Damon looks up at me and offers me one of his rare breathtaking smiles before tracing his fingers along my cheek. I catch his fingers with my hands and slowly bring them to my mouth where I kiss each of them. As we pull apart, Damon's hand reaches up and holds the side of my face before pulling me back in for one more kiss before we tangle our legs around each other and his arms embrace around me. For the first time in a long time, I feel myself fall asleep at complete peace.

* * *

 **A/N - I bet ya'll didn't expect that! Or literally anything that I included in this chapter, I mean, Rebekah and Klary shopping? Klaus and Klary dancing? Damon and Klary making love? Who would have thought I could squeeze all this into one chapter! Now, as you can see I have changed the rating from T to M, this is because of the sexual scene that this chapter ends with. If sex scenes with the amount of detail I have included make you uncomfortable, please let me know and I will tone it back. I haven't included any explicit sexual scenes and this is the most detailed I've gone. Please tell me what you're comfortable with and also if it was okay! If you have any questions or suggestions, please let me know and I will get back to you! Thank you for reading xx**

 **P.S. Klary's Homecoming outfit is up on my Tumblr and Polyvore which are both rubyfiction!**


	62. Chapter Sixty-Two

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _DarkShipsSailHere - As always, Klary and Damon are complicated so, let's just say that whilst there not 'together' they are just, well, Klary and Damon._

 _Arianna Le Fay - Yes, Klaus will fancy Klary instead of Caroline!_

 _Hope10 - If Klary transitions it will be done under the regular vampire rules! Her angelness (I know that's not a word) has nothing to do with that. Also, I'm not sure if I'll go with the sire bond route, since that was primarily on the show to test the Delena relationship, I don't think it'll be so much of a like intense sire bond like in the show but I think that instinctually Klary will want to do what Damon asks of her. Ugh, does that make any sense? It'd be like a watered down sire bond haha_

 _Song for chapter - Strange Love by Halsey_

* * *

THE NEW DEAL

 _Where am I?_

 _Why am I so cold?_

 _What's that sound?_

 _Hello?_

" _He is coming,"_

" _Who?"_

" _He is coming"._

" _Who is coming?". It's silent. "Who is he coming for?"._

" _For you, chosen one"._

" _Why?"_

" _He wants your power, you mustn't let him get to you"._

" _I promise"._

" _He will take your soul and power if you let him in"._

" _I won't"._

 _It's silent again. But this time, the feeling that surrounds me changes._

" _But I am already here, little one"._

•••

I sit up with a gasp for breath and clutch at my chest. When a cold hand places itself on my shoulder, I flinch and unexpectedly, the window shatters. "Angel, it's me, calm down, it's just me" I hear his distant voice. "Breathe, listen to my voice, you're okay, you're here with me" he adds, his voice just as soft.

"Damon" I gasp out, almost in pain.

Soon, his cold hand turns into warm arms as they encompass me and I immediately find myself tuning back in with my reality. "Yeah, Angel, I'm here. You're okay" Damon soothes me and I find myself calming at hearing his gentle tone, a rare one from the vampire.

Once I feel relaxed, my eyes focus in on the glass that's on the floor, "Oh my god, Damon, I'm so sorry".

"It's okay, don't worry about the stupid window" Damon assures me and I lean back further into his embrace before Damon asks, "Klary, what was your dream about?".

I take a deep breath, "Nothing".

"And you expect me to believe that?" Damon asks with a scoff so I turn my head and capture his lips with my own in a delicate kiss.

"I'm okay now, just a bad dream. No biggie" I tell him as sincere as I can and though I know he doesn't believe me, Damon reluctantly nods and I smile at him gratefully before kissing him once more. "How about we conserve the water and shower together?" I suggest with a seductive arch of my brow and instead of replying, Damon just smirks and suddenly I feel myself being lifted out of the bed and over his shoulder, "Damon!" I exclaim with a loud laugh.

"You love it, Angel" Damon replies as he playfully smacks my ass.

"Oh, you are so going to get it" I tell him in a low voice and only smirk once I feel Damon's hands tighten around my thighs as we make our way into his bathroom.

Damon somehow manages to turn the water on before placing me down to stand in the shower with him. With a small smile, I reach up with my hand to caress his face before trailing my hand down his chest. "You're a minx" Damon groans in pleasure as my hand firmly wraps around his member and jerks loosely.

I lean into him and reach up to bite his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, unexpectedly Damon grabs the wrist of my hand that was jerking him and uses it to turn me around and press me against the shower wall with both my hands now being locked up above me with my chest to his back. I can't help but smirk as I hear Damon's almost panting breath and when I look back, I can see the dark veins underneath his eyes and surprisingly, this has me clenching my thighs together as I moan at the look of utter want on his face. "Damon" I gasp out my lover's name as he grinds his hard erection against the cleft of my ass.

Damon's grip on my wrists tightens above my head where he holds them before one of his hand's trails down the front of my breasts. He skips the foreplay and goes straight down to plunge two of his fingers into me, which has me moaning loudly and grinding down onto his hand. I lean my head back against his chest and Damon takes this as an opportunity to latch his mouth onto my neck. He doesn't kiss, purely sucks and I can feel the prick of his fangs slide out and this makes me gasp as I find myself wanting him to bite down.

Before I realise it, Damon has removed his hand and is guiding his erection before thrusting into me completely and a silent scream falls from my lips. "Angel" Damon groans before pulling back slightly and thrusting back in again.

"Harder, D, come on" I beg him and it's the sound of my completely wrecked voice that has Damon immediately complying.

Damon's free hand that was previously opening up has now found itself loosely holding onto my neck as Damon finds his balance. "You're so good for me, Angel" Damon praises me and I feel myself whimper.

As I feel myself nearing my orgasm, Damon's own thrusts begin to stutter and once again, I feel the scrape of his fangs alongside my neck. Indulging him, I throw my head back and bare my neck. "Bite me" I beg him and I feel Damon still.

"Klary…" Damon trails off, and I smile at the slight lisp his fangs give him.

"I trust you" I tell him honestly and I turn my head so that I can look him in the eyes. I smile at him before baring my neck to him once more.

Slowly, Damon's thrusts begin to build up and I feel myself just on the brink of finding my release. Just as I'm about to fall over the edge, I feel Damon's teeth pierce my skin and I scream out his name in absolute pleasure. Damon follows my orgasm almost instantaneously and I moan again at the feeling of being full of him and of the fact that he was feeding from me. _Who knew this could be such a turn on? Can you become addicted from having your attractive vampire feeding off of you? I finally get the whole true blood orgasm thing. Does this count as the M in BDSM?_

I'm cut out of my thoughts as Damon releases his hold from my neck and the two of us stay panting before I blurt out, "How have you not ran out of hot water yet?".

Damon just huffs a laugh into my neck before gently pulling out and turning me around. His hand comes up to caress my cheek and after everything we've just done, this action it what makes me blush. It's quiet between us for a moment as we share the same glazed over eyes with goofy grins before Damon brings his wrist up to his mouth and bites into it before holding it out to me. "It'll heal the puncture wounds" Damon tells me.

"I know, but with the kind of life that we live, I really don't want vampire blood in my system" I tell him as nicely as I can.

For a split second, Damon's expression falls as he realises what I'm saying and we both stare at his arm before the wound heals up. "Maybe we should get you some orange juice than" Damon attempts to sound unaffected by my words.

With a sigh, I hold his hand in mine and look into his eyes, "And maybe a chocolate bar".

•••

"Why are you wearing a turtleneck?" is the first thing Bonnie says as I meet up with her and Elena at the grill.

I shrug, "I can't wear a turtleneck?".

"It's summer Bonnie states.

"I'm wearing shorts" I say to her and at her unconvinced expression I switch the subject, "So, twinny, you think people are stalking you?".

Elena nods, "I feel like I'm going crazy, totally paranoid all the time".

"You have a right to be. Klaus is still out there and he knows you tried to kill him" Bonnie tells her and I bop my head in agreement.

"Why hasn't he made a move? There has been no sign of him. Nothing. Just my slow spiral into insanity" Elena sighs.

"Oh come on, don't be so melodramatic" I tell her.

Elena and Bonnie look at me strangely, "Why aren't you worried?".

"Because what am I supposed to do? Live my life in constant fear and paranoia because of that annoying hybrid? Thanks but no thanks" I say with a shake of my head.

"You're in a weird mood, what's going on with you?" Elena asks me.

Bonnie chimes in, "Yeah, you're awfully snappy today".

I sigh, "I had a nightmare last night".

"Join the club" Bonnie replies with a sad voice.

My eyes widen, "What?".

"Every time I close my eyes, I have that nightmare. On repeat" she tells me and I silently feel relieved once I know we weren't on the same wavelength of dreams.

"The same dream?" Elena asks.

"Whoa, what same dream? You two leave me out of everything" I complain.

Elena and Bonnie share a look before Elena says, "You weren't home last night".

"No, I was with-" I cut myself off as my eyes catch the person that I was specifically not supposed to mention. After our shower session this morning, Damon and I agreed to keep whatever was going on with us on the down low, at least for now.

"With who?" Bonnie asks me.

I blurt out, "With a very comfortable couch at the Boarding House".

"You were at Damon's?" Bonnie asks in a judgmental tone.

"Technically, it's also Stefan's house. Look, we just got caught up in trying to figure out this whole Stefan situation and I ended up crashing on the couch" I lie to them but thankfully they don't pick up on it so I add, "But that's not important, you say you keep having nightmares?".

"Uh, yeah, four coffins and Klaus is in one of them. It's weird" Bonnie explains.

"What if it's not just some dream? What if it's like, you know, a witch dream?" Elena whispers the last bit.

I snort, "A witch dream?".

Elena glares at me but Bonnie just shakes her head, "It's just stress. I'll figure it out. And what about Stefan? Has there been any sign of him?".

"He betrayed us, Bonnie. The Stefan that we know is gone" Elena says to her.

"How is Damon handling it?" Bonnie asks, with her gaze pointed on me.

I sigh, "Damon is, well, he's Damon" and I nod my head over to the direction of the bar where Damon has at least ten different types of alcohol lined up.

•••

"Jeremy, please, the minute you get this call me back" I say to my brother's voicemail in a worry before hanging up the phone and turning to Damon who is playing darts. "Unbelievable!" I exclaim and I watch as Damon hits a bulls-eye.

"I cannot believe him right now" Elena mutters under her breath.

"You're feisty when you're angry" Damon smirks at me and I shake my head.

"I'm worried, not angry, why didn't he tell us?" I wonder.

"He's a sixteen-year-old kid, why would he tell you?" Damon comments before throwing another dart and at my annoyed sigh, he turns around and continues, "Angel, he lost his job at the Grill. He can survive".

Elena shakes her head, "He's spiralling. Since his and Bonnie's break-up, he's been moody and won't talk to anyone".

"It's typical teenager antics" Damon says to me.

I roll my eyes, "Who's seeing ghosts and has lost everyone that he cares about".

"Not everyone, he still has the two of you" Damon says sympathetically before walking over and retrieving the darts.

Looking at Damon's back, I can see his muscles tensing underneath his shirt and I sigh, "Are you okay?".

"What makes you think I'm not okay?" Damon asks me.

"You're day drunk, not one of your most attractive looks" I comment and this makes Damon smirk.

Walking closer to me, Damon's voice drops, "And what is my most attractive look?".

Looking at him I can't help but give him a small smile, "Unfortunately, my answers for that will either be too cheesy or too inappropriate for midday restaurant chit chat".

"When I'm with you, I feel okay" Damon whispers, low enough for Elena not to hear him and I have to resist the urge to lean up and kiss him so I just offer up my smile instead.

"Well, don't mind me" I hear a British voice say and I groan immediately.

"Klaus" I state and I turn around to look at him.

Before Klaus can walk over to me, Damon holds me behind him and says, "You gonna do this in the Grill? In front of everyone? It's a little beneath you, don't you think?",

Klaus just smirks, "I don't know what you are talking about. I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate". Another one of Klaus' hybrid joins him and I watch Elena's face drop. "Get a round in, would you Tony?" Klaus asks as he smirks at my sister in obvious pleasure at her discomfort.

Damon rolls his eyes, "I'm surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour".

"My sister seems to be missing. Need to sort that out" Klaus states and my stomach drops as I realise that I had completely forgotten about what Elena did.

"Cute blonde bombshell, psycho. Shouldn't be too hard to find" Damon comments.

I roll my eyes, "Damon" but he just gives me a cheeky smile.

Klaus sighs as he walks closer, "Truth is I've grown to rather like your little town and I think I might fancy a home here. Oh, I imagine you're wondering how does this affects you? The answer is - not in the slightest. As long as I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word".

"Unfortunately, your word doesn't mean anything to us" I say to Klaus with a scoff.

Elena adds, "What more could you possibly want?".

"Well for starters, you can tell me where I might find Stefan" Klaus states as he comes to stand next to me.

Damon shrugs, "Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass".

"Well, you see that is a shame" Klaus says to us before picking up a dart and throwing it so that it lands in the middle of the board, "Your brother stole from me and I need him found so I can take back what's mine".

"That sounds more like a you and Stefan problem" I say annoyed and as Klaus goes to stand in front of me, Damon immediately shields me.

Klaus looks amused, "Well, this is me broadening the scope, sweetheart" before he turns and leaves the three of us alone.

"God, are all originals this annoying" I groan before picking up the darts and hitting a bulls-eye myself.

•••

Alaric I were in the kitchen of our house preparing dinner for tonight whilst Elena was setting the table. "So, you're ready?" Alaric asks Elena.

"Vampires, hybrids and originals. No problem. My rebellious brother. I'm worried" Elena replies with a grimace.

"Proof that you're still human" Alaric says with a reassuring tone.

Before my sister can reply, the front door opens and Jeremy walks in the room and heads for the fridge. "Just in time! We're cooking" Elena tells our brother.

"Sorry, just passing through" Jeremy apologises.

Alaric and I share a look before he says, "Ah, well I thought we would all stay in, have a meal together like a typical, atypical family".

"AKA, sit your ass in the chair, we're having a family dinner" I say with snark as I take the muesli bar from his hand and put it back in the cupboard.

Jeremy looks confused, "Why?".

I roll my eyes, "Maybe because you were fired and didn't tell anyone".

"Look, can we do this later? I made plans with Tyler. He's right outside" Jeremy says with realisation.

"Tyler? As in Tyler Lockwood? As in my ex-boyfriend and your arch nemesis?" I ask in complete confusion.

Alaric nods, "Yeah, when did you start hanging out with Tyler Lockwood?".

Jeremy shrugs, "I don't know, does it matter?".

"Yeah, Jeremy! It matters" He is sired by Klaus. He's dangerous" Elena tells him.

"He can still hear you. He is right outside. Besides as if you all you are gonna lecture me on who I can and can't hang out with?" Jeremy questions with a scoff.

"Woah, cool it with the attitude. I thought your teenage angst phase was over" I say to him with annoyance.

Jeremy rolls his eyes, "Yeah, whatever, this is lame. Tyler is waiting" and as he tries to leave I step in front of him and block his way.

"Sit your ass down in the chair" I tell him as I cross my arms.

"Yeah, you're not going anywhere, especially not with Tyler" Elena adds.

Jeremy looks at Alaric for help but he shakes his head, "Sorry, I'm with them on this one, Jer".

"Alright, fine. You want me to stay in? Let's all stay in then" Jeremy begins before he yells out, "Yo, Tyler! Come on in!".

"Jeremy!" Elena and I both shout at the same time. Tyler opens to door and comes in, leaving Elena and I sharing a frown.

•••

"Thanks" Tyler says as Jeremy hands him a glass of water as we all sit down at the dining table.

"This is weird, Klaus has his hybrids stalking us and now you're just sitting in our kitchen" Elena comments.

Tyler looks at Jeremy uncomfortable, "Look, maybe I should go".

"Oh, stay. You're not doing anything" Jeremy answers him and glares at Elena and I.

I shrug, "I mean, unless of course, you have to run back to your hybrid master".

Tyler laughs, "It's not like that, Klary".

"Oh, so you're not Klaus' little lapdog?" I question with raises eyebrows.

Before Tyler can reply, Alaric speaks up, "Tell me, Tyler. What is the difference between being sired and being compelled?".

Tyler replies, "Compulsion, that's just mind control, like hypnosis. And being sired is like faith. You do something because you believe it's the right thing".

"So you believe serving Klaus is the right thing?" Elena asks him.

"I don't serve him. Klaus released me from a curse that was ruining my life. I owe him for that" Tyler answers strongly.

"What if he asked you to jump off a bridge?" I question him.

"He wouldn't! And even if he did I'd be fine. I'm a hybrid" Tyler says with a shrug.

"Okay, so what if he asked you to rip your own heart out?" Elena asks him.

Tyler rolls his eyes, "Again, he wouldn't".

"But what if he did, Tyler?" I ask him seriously.

"I don't know! Then I'd rip out my heart!" Tyler explains and I flinch back. At our shocked expressions, Tyler continues, "You guys sound like Caroline, getting all freaked out over something you don't understand".

"You're right, Tyler, I don't understand how you could be loyal to Klaus after everything he has done to all of us, you know, your friends?" I question in disbelief.

Tyler shakes his head, "You're over-thinking it. I can still make my own decisions".

"Except that's the problem, Tyler! You might think you can make your own decisions but you are now innately betrothed to Klaus, how can you be totally okay with this?" I continue to ask him in the same tone of confusion. I look at the person in front of me and realise just how much I don't know him anymore.

Before he can reply, I hear Elena ask Jeremy, "Who was that?" and I don't even realise he was on the phone.

"It was nothing" Jeremy answers.

"I've got to go, um, thanks for the food offer, but…" Tyler trails off.

Alaric nods, "Next time" and then Tyler is walking out the front door.

"That was illuminating" Alaric says.

"If by illuminating you mean absolutely psychotic, then yes, I'd have to agree with you there, Ric" I reply.

Elena adds, "And now he has access to our house".

"I mean this whole sire bond thing is wild. I don't even think Tyler is fully aware of what little reason lies behind what he's saying. It's this weird cult logic" Alaric says to us.

"Well, great, that's a wonderful influence for you Jer…" Elena says but trails off as we turn around and our brother is gone. "Jeremy?" Elena calls out for him.

Something shiny catches my eyes and I immediately panic as I pick it up, "This is his ring".

"Where did he go?" Elena asks and the three of us walk outside to see our brother standing in the middle of the street.

"Jer?" I call out but he ignores me, "What is he doing?". Suddenly, a car comes flying down the street out of nowhere and before anyone of us has the time to react, Alaric is already running towards Jeremy and pushing him out of the way. A gasp leaves my throat as the car hits Alaric and he goes flying through the windshield. "Alaric!" I call out and run down the porch stairs to where he was laying on the side of the road. The car rolls to a stop and as the window rolls down, I see Klaus' hybrid, Tony, behind the wheel.

"There I go again, bumping into people" Tony smirks before driving away.

Quickly, I check Alaric's hand and breathe out a sigh of relief when I see his ring was on. Jeremy gets up and walks over to us and Elena joins him. "He's gonna be okay, god, Jer, are you okay?" I ask him in a worried tone.

"I don't understand" Jeremy says confused.

I look at him, "Who was that on the phone earlier?".

Suddenly, a light bulb goes off in Jeremy's head, "Klaus! It was Klaus!".

Elena exclaims, "You were compelled, Jeremy!".

I put one of Alaric's around mine, "We've got to get him inside, come on!" I say and Jeremy wraps Alaric's other arm around his shoulder.

•••

"How is he?" Damon asks as he enters the house.

"He's dead, but he had his ring on. Klaus's hybrid hit him, so now we just wait" Elena answers him as we all look at Alaric who was laying down on the lounge.

Damon looks at my brother, "Jeremy, why aren't you wearing vervain? Where is your bracelet?".

"I don't know" Jeremy shrugs, still confused.

I groan, "It had to of been Tyler, that's why he was hanging out with you".

Damon nods, "Klaus is trying to send us a message. He wants us to find Stefan who stole his coffins full of his dead family members".

"Coffins?" I question.

"Yep! So all we have to do is find four coffins and voilà! No one else on your family's Christmas list needs to die!" Damon answers.

Jeremy looks at him, "Wait, that's your big plan? To steal back four dead originals so this evil hybrid doesn't kill me and everyone else we know".

"You got a better idea?" Damon asks him.

Jeremy stands up frustrated, "Yeah! Let's get the hell outta here! Pack our bags and go!".

"Jer, calm down" I try and say in a soft tone but he shakes his head.

"No! No, I'm not gonna calm down, Klary! This happens every time, no matter what we do! Get on my case about school and work. Who cares? None of us are gonna make it out of this town alive" Jeremy yells before walking out of the room.

I sigh and turn to Damon and Elena, "Klaus said he wants his family back".

Damon immediately shakes his head, "No! No! Now! I know what you're thinking and the answer is no!".

"If we give him Rebekah-" I begin but get cut off.

"Yeah, then Klaus undaggers her, first thing she does is kill Elena! Frying pan, fire. Not an option!" Damon exclaims.

I roll my eyes, "Well maybe you shouldn't have daggered her in the first place! It's your fault that she'll be hell-bent on revenge".

Damon glares at me but Elena just speaks up, "Klaus' coffins, how many did you say there were?".

•••

"I thought Bonnie said this place lost all of its mojo" Damon comments as we walk towards the witch's house. After Elena had called Bonnie about the coffins, the three of us were meeting her inside.

Elena nods, "The dead witches were angry at her for bringing Jeremy back to life. I guess now they have something they want her to know".

"I hate witches, so fickle and passive aggressive" Damon complains as we step inside the house.

"Stefan?" Elena calls out.

Damon adds on, "Come on, Stef. Olly olly oxen free" but as he walks into the light that radiates through the windows, his skin starts to burn and he immediately rushes into a shadowed corner. "Really? Still!" Damon groans out to the air and I laugh.

"So that's what happens when you mock dead witches" I snort and Damon just glares at me.

Elena looks confused, "What?".

Damon rolls his eyes, "Witchy spirits aren't a big fan and they use their juju to screw with my daylight ring!".

"Then wait outside" my sister says to him.

Damon turns to me with puppy dog eyes and I sigh, "Fine, come on". The two of us leave and wait outside when I turn to Damon and asks, "Is he in there?".

"Yep and he's being his typical broody slash recently turned jerk self" Damon tells me and I let out a small laugh. It's silent for a moment and before I attempt to listen in on Elena and Stefan's conversation, I find myself being backed up against one of the many large oak trees's by Damon. I giggle, "What are you doing?" but Damon just ignores me with a smirk before leaning down and attacking my neck with kisses. A surprised moan leaves my lips and I immediately put a hand over my mouth as Damon presses up against me and begins to grind his hips into mine. "Damon" I breathe out breathless, "We can't".

Damon whispers into my neck, "We can".

"But they could…" I trail off as my fingers tangle in Damon's raven locks and pull his head up to mine so that I can kiss him. The two of us let out aroused gasps as Damon's tongue enters my mouth and the kiss begins to deepen. His hands are pressing hard into my hips as I take my turn to grind up against him which has my desired effect as Damon groans into my mouth. Before either of us can go any further, I distantly hear a loud slapping sound vibrate from the witch's house and I immediately push Damon away from me and brush my fingers through my hair as he readjusts his jeans. Only a second later does my sister emerge from the house and in a rage, walks over towards us.

"So I take that didn't go over well" Damon says sarcastically.

Elena rolls her eyes and keeps walking towards where Damon parked his car, "Don't even start, Damon!" she yells over her shoulder.

I sigh and look at Damon, "Let me talk to him" he says to me.

"The witches won't let you in" I shake my head at his plan.

Damon takes his keys out of his back pocket and hands them over to me and hold my hands in his, "Here, take my car keys. You go deal with your siblings and I'll deal with mine".

Taking his keys I nod, "Okay, be careful, Damon".

"Always" he replies with a smirk before speeding into the witch's' house. With a deep breath, I turn around and go to meet Elena in the car.

•••

It was night by the time Elena and I had arrived home and as we walk through the door, we see an alive Alaric. "Ric, hey!" I greet him with a smile.

Elena smiles at him as well and asks, "When did you return to the living?".

"Oh, just a few minutes ago. How is Jeremy?" Alaric asks us.

I shrug, "You know, the usual teenage angst. Hating everything and everyone. Also hating the fact that we can't even have a family dinner without it almost turning into a funeral".

"Are you okay?" Elena interrupts.

Before Alaric answers, he begins to cough violently into his hand and as I look down at his hands, I see his blood. "Oh my god" I breathe out before dropping to the ground next to him.

"Something's wrong! The ring!" Alaric exclaims before falling back onto the ground and moaning in pain.

"Call the ambulance! Elena, now!" I shout at her in a panic as I watch Alaric pass out.

•••

"What happened?" the paramedic asks me as I let him inside the house.

"He was hit by a car and now he's coughing up blood" I tell him as I feel my hands shake.

"Get his vitals" another paramedic chimes in and the other obliges.

The paramedic nods, "Pulse is pretty weak, looks like internal bleeding. We gotta get him out of here".

"Let's move!" they call out as they head outside to grab the stretcher but as they step outside, Klaus' hybrid, Tony, shows up in our doorway.

"Let's not and just say that we did, why don't you meet us at the hospital?" Tony compels the two paramedics before they begin to leave.

Elena walks over to where I stand at the door, "What?" No, no, wait! You have to help him" Elena begs before turning to the hybrid, "What are you doing?".

"You can still save his life, Elena. Here, take my blood" Tony offers up his wrist before saying, "I can't get in. You're gonna have to invite me in" Tony smirks.

"You can go to hell" I spit at him but his smirk only widens.

"You really are a little firecracker aren't you?" Tony says and I roll my eyes.

I hold open my palms and a spark of fire floats above it, "I don't know, should we find out?".

Tony puts up his hands in defence, "Look, Klaus asked for his family back and you didn't deliver".

I vaguely hear Rick coughing up in the background and I turn around to run over to him and place my hand over his, "Ric, I'm here, you'll be okay" I tell him before focusing on taking his pain away. As I take away his pain, I watch as his body visibly relaxes and as I look back over to Elena and Tony, it almost seems like everything stops as an arrow is stabbed through his back and coming out of his front. The hybrid drops to the floor in pain as he tries to take out the wooden arrow and I watch as Jeremy walks up the steps with his crossbow.

"Jeremy!" Elena exclaims at our brother but he just ignores her.

"He's not dead yet" is all Jeremy says before he steps over the body and walks past Alaric and I. My brother comes out of the kitchen with a meat cleaver.

"What are you doing?" I ask Jeremy confused before I gasp out in absolute shock as he cuts Tony's head off and I have to looks away. "Oh my god" I breathe out.

Jeremy, seemingly unaffected just says "Now he's dead" before dropping the weapon and walking over to me. "We've gotta get Alaric to the hospital" Jeremy says and both he and Elena pick him up.

"Are you coming?" Elena asks me as they get to the door.

I swallow down the bile rising in my throat, "I'll stay here and clean up".

•••

"Thank you for coming" I say to the Original Hybrid as I open the door of the Salvatore Boarding House.

"I trust you have news of Stefan?" Klaus asks me as he steps inside.

I shake my head as I lead him down to the basement, "I didn't find him, but I'm here to give you something back". As we reach the cellar doors, I take a deep breath before opening the door and revealing Rebekah's daggered body.

"My poor sister, I can't turn my back on her for a moment" Klaus mutters as we step inside and he leans down next to his sister.

"You have Rebekah back, please Klaus, don't go after my brother" I say quietly as tears prick my eyes.

Klaus stands up and walks over to me before wiping away a stray tear with his thumb, "Someone so beautiful should never be made to cry".

I look at him with confusion before blinking away my sadness, "You should know that Elena daggered her, so I should assume she'll attempt to go after her once she wakes up".

Klaus nods, "I can control Rebekah, besides I still need your help in finding Stefan".

"I told you I don't know where he is" I lie to Klaus.

"You might not, but your sister does. Fortunately for you two, you have no shortage of loved ones. If I don't find my family the question you should be asking yourself is who's gonna die next? Bonnie? Caroline? Damon? It's only a matter of time before Stefan gives me what I want" Klaus threatens me.

I roll my eyes, "In case you haven't realised, Stefan doesn't care about anyone or anything anymore. You were the one to make sure of that so now he's your problem. Don't you dare threaten me or my family because you have no idea what I'm capable of". Klaus looks at me with an unknown expression to me so I add, "And just so you know, Rebekah knows the truth about what you did to your mother, she knows you're the one who killed her".

"You told her?" Klaus asks me, and now he's the one who looks almost upset.

I nod, "Rebekah is my friend, she deserved to know the truth".

Klaus scoffs, "Your friend who you've had down here daggered?".

"I didn't know that Elena had planned to dagger her, I had no part in it. I would have undaggered her if I thought she wouldn't try to murder my sister. Look, Klaus, I don't like you but your sister is important to me, so please, when she wakes up, just, let her know that I didn't know" I say to him before adding, "You can show yourself out".

•••

"Did you get rid of him?" I ask Damon as he walks into the kitchen. After I came back from the Boarding House, I had rang Damon to help me clean up the body of the hybrid and he had done so after coming back from seeing Alaric.

"Yeah. Tony the headless hybrid is down at the bottom of Steven's Quarry" Damon informs me and I nod as I try and squeeze the blood out of the dirtied bloody towels.

"What about Alaric?" I question with my back still turned to him and I feel my lips begin to quiver.

Damon's voice is softer, "Took care of him, too. He'll be fine. How are you?".

I nod my head jerkily, "I think I got most of the blood off the porch".

"Angel, look at me" Damon says and I drop the towel in the sink and look up at the ceiling in order to take a deep breath before slowly turning around to face him. "It's gonna be okay" he tells me sincerely.

I swallow before telling him, "I gave Klaus Rebekah's body".

"What? No, no, no, you did not do that!" Damon exclaims as he walks closer to me.

"I'm sorry, but it was the only thing I could think to do to save Jeremy's life" I tell him.

"Rebekah will come for Elena" Damon tells me.

I shake my head at him, "No, she won't. Klaus promised me, besides, he needs us".

Damon scoffs, "And suddenly you trust him?".

"No I don't trust him, but what other choice do we have? At this rate Damon, you're pretty much one of the only people I trust these days, I mean, do you really think Stefan will just give up the coffins?" I question.

"My brother is sort of running his own show right now" Damon tells me.

"Yeah, well my brother just chopped off someone's head!" I exclaim as my voice breaks at the end. I try and calm down before saying, "It's not right, it's not fair! He is a sixteen-year-old kid, his life shouldn't be like this".

"Angel..." Damon trails off softly.

I gulp as tears begin to well up in my eyes, "There has to be another way, we have to fix it" and with that, I turn back around to the sink and continuing washing out the towel. I feel Damon stand behind me before feeling his hand reach out to mine and gripping it gently as a means to turn me around. Damon's face breaks as he see's my tear-filled eyes and immediately places each of his hands on both sides of my face.

"And we will, Angel, we will" he tells me, and for just that a moment, I fall into his embrace and let the tears fall.

•••

Alaric and Elena join me and Damon as we walk upstairs to Jeremy's room after discussing what the next step should be for all of us. Elena knocks on the door and Jeremy looks up from his spot at the end of his bed, "Hey, can we talk?".

Jeremy eyes us all warily, "Ahh, what did I do now?".

With a small smile, I assure him, "Nothing but we were just thinking about what you said, about how we should pack up and go".

"I didn't mean any of that" Jeremy tells me.

"But you were right, you shouldn't have to give up a normal life just because of us" Elena says to him.

Jeremy look at us confused, "What's going on?".

"You sister's think we should have another one of our talks" Damon says kindly as he walks into the room and sits next to Jeremy on his bed. "Here's the thing, Jer. You're gonna go out of town for a while, a long while. You're gonna stay with some nice family friends in Denver, you're gonna be at a new school, you'll meet new girls, living girls. You're going to drink a few beers, take an art class. You do whatever you want".

Alaric interrupts Damon's compulsion, "Tell him he's gonna leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it".

Damon's gaze falls onto me and with a heavy nod and teary eyes, I agree. "You're gonna leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it. You're gonna have a better life, Jeremy" Damon finishes his compulsion and once again for that night, I let my tears free.

•••

"I feel like the worst sister in the world" I tell Damon as he and I walk out onto the front porch.

"You just saved his life, Klary. Take it from me, strange is bad, dead is worse" Damon replies.

I shrug, "But I was so against you compelling him those other times and I can't stop thinking about how much he hated me once he found out the truth".

"He found out and he got over it. Again, not dead, Klary! He is so lucky to have you for his sister" Damon says to me sincerely.

"Thank you" I tell him with a smile.

Damon returns it, "No problem".

"Not just for this, D. For everything, I don't know what I would without you, if you weren't here" I tell him softly.

I watch as many different emotions flicker through Damon's eyes before he settles and walks closer to me. Damon cradles my face in his hands and gently bring me closer to him before pressing a chaste kiss on my lips. The kiss is simple but it holds a million feelings for me as I reach up with my hand and place it on the nape of his neck. He pulls back slightly before opening his eyes and looking at me with an expression of pure admiration, "I love you" he whispers. As I look into his eyes, it feels like I can see Damon completely baring his soul to me and the part of me that feels like something has been missing since I became a Guardian is suddenly fulfilled and I can't help but lean up and give him a kiss of my own.

"I love you" I reply back between a kiss and as we pull back, Damon gives me one of his private smiles, it's all teeth and laugh lines and only for me. Damon gives me one last kiss before walking down the porch stairs and into the night. I turn around and head back inside where I lean my head back against the closed door and lightly press my fingers to my lips as I savour the taste of him.

* * *

 **A/N - This chapter is not only the longest but also the hardest and most time-consuming chapter I've ever written! I know it's been over a month and I apologise deeply but work and school have been very hectic for me so I haven't had the time. I really hope you all love this chapter as much as I do. Thank you for reading xxx**

 **P.S. Before anyone asks, I thought I would clear this up for you. As you know, Angels/Guardians have enhanced healing but the reason why Klary hides Damon's bite mark is because vampire bites (and other supernatural bites) take much longer to heal as they are a cause of a supernatural creature.**

 **Also, if you have any question you can head over to my Tumblr ( rubyfiction . tumblr . com ) to ask!**


	63. Chapter Sixty-Three

**Disclaimer - I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the character created by L.J Smith nor Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson for the development of said characters. I do however own Klarissa. I also do not take any claim over the plotline of the series as well as not taking any claim over the screenplay and the writings of L.J Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

 _0001234 - That was Azazeal & Airla in Klary's dream/nightmare!_

 _BlueBloodsSVUOrder - I'm sure at some point they will find out, it'll probably be from Damon just letting it slip out but who knows and yes, they will all have an opinion on it (hint: they do not approve)._

* * *

OUR TOWN

" **Morning Damon, did you want to grab some dinner tonight? Xx"** _No_

" **What are you up to?"** _Nope_

" **I can't stop thinking about last night"** _Ugh_

" **God, you're lips are heavenly"** _Yeah, no, we are not inflating his ego_

" **Ditch your plans tonight for me and we can hang"** _Definite no_

" **Hey D, any plans for tonight? I was thinking I could sneak away from Caroline's party and we could get some dinner? Let me know x"** I re-read the message over and over before finally hitting send. I stare down at my phone and wait for a reply but am shaken out of my trance when I hear the severity of Elena's punches and look up to see her training.

Elena's hits and kicks can be heard echoing throughout Alaric's apartment. Leisurely, I was sat at the end of Alaric's bed as I nursed a coffee and flickered through my phone. "What's up with her?" Alaric questions me as he stands by the side I'm sitting.

I shrug, "Probably something to do with the whole Stefan drama, and the Jeremy drama, and oh, you can't forget about the crazy Klaus drama" I pause before adding, "Wow, when did our life become a soap opera?".

"More like a really crappy horror film" Alaric snorts and I laugh along happily before a loud hit is heard and our attention is back onto my sister, "Hey! You're gonna punch a hole through that thing. You want to talk about it?" Alaric says to her.

"Nothing to talk about" is my sister's reply.

Alaric and I give each other unconvinced looks before he asks, "What's got you all worked up then?".

"I didn't really sleep last night" Elena huffs as she throws another punch to the bag.

"Yeah, me neither. Probably something to do with dying…" Alaric trails off as he gazes down at his ring.

I sigh, "How are you feeling?".

Alaric shrugs, "I'm fine, I swear. I think the ring, however, is running low on batteries".

"Just add that to the list of why Jeremy needs to get out of town. If those rings have a shelf life, he is not protected, neither are you" Elena says before hitting the punching bag with a new level of strength.

"That's good, you're getting stronger" Alaric tells her before holding the punching bag to make it stop swinging.

"I'm just channelling frustration, I need coffee" Elena says as she walks over to the kitchen counter and begins making herself said coffee.

Suddenly, a thought comes to me and I wonder aloud, "Since it's an enspelled ring, maybe we should ask Bonnie to take a look at it? See if there's anything up with its juju".

The two of them nod, before Alaric changes the subject back to Jeremy, "Well it seems Damon's compulsion worked, Jeremy was packing when I left the house, going on about his new school in Denver".

"Have you talked to Damon today?" I ask Alaric and he looks at me confused.

"No. Why?" he questions me with a disapproving tone.

I shrug, "No reason" even though I clutch my phone in my hand, waiting for a reply.

•••

"Hey, sorry I'm late" Bonnie greets me at Caroline's locker as I continue decorating it and then explains, "I got held up".

I smile at her, "It's okay, Elena and I just got here too".

"Where is Elena?" Bonnie asks me as she looks around for my twin.

"On Caroline watch, she's waiting outside for her" I inform my best friend before pointing at some of the decorations on the ground, "Can you pass me the balloons?" and as Bonnie hands me them I say, "Thanks, oh hey, what got you running late?".

"I was working on some new spells" she tells me and after I nod asks, "You?".

As I finish taping the balloons to Caroline's locker I reply, "Watching my dear sister take out her frustrations on a poor old punching bag". Bonnie lets out a small laugh and I bite my lip nervously before telling her, "So I have to tell you something and I'm very sure you will not agree with it".

Bonnie eyes me suspiciously, "What happened?".

I sigh, "Jeremy's leaving for Denver soon, he's gonna be staying with some old family friends just until this whole Klaus stuff blows over".

"Jeremy wouldn't just leave you to deal with Klaus on your own" Bonnie replies with a frown.

Lowering my voice I tell her, "Which is why Elena and I had Damon compel him".

"You what?" Bonnie questions incredulously.

I shrug, "It isn't safe for him here, after what happened with the van, Bonnie, I cannot risk something like that happening ever again. Leaving will give him a better life and I thought I would tell you so that you could, you know, say goodbye". Bonnie looks at me sadly before her eyes drift over to where Jeremy stands at his locker down the hall. Before I add anything else, my phone vibrates and I let out a deep breath as I read the message from my sister.

"What is it?" Bonnie asks me.

"Elena texted, she watched as Caroline got out of her car, talked to Tyler, and then got back into her car. Safe to say that she's ditching" I tell her before adding, "Elena and Matt are gonna meet us at Caroline's, guess we're all ditching then". However, before I can leave I hear a message over the PA system.

"Could Klarissa Gilbert please make her way to the principal's office, Klarissa Gilbert to the principal's office" one of the school's secretaries repeats over the loudspeaker.

I groan and turn to Bonnie, "Tell Elena I'll meet you all at Caroline's after?".

Bonnie nods, "I'm gonna speak to Jeremy before I leave but yeah, I'll tell them".

Turning around, I make my way down the hallway before making my way to the principal's office. "Miss Gilbert, I'll let Principal Weber know that you're here" the secretary greets me with a warm smile.

"Thank you" I reply before taking a seat in the waiting area.

It's a few minutes before I hear, "Miss Gilbert". I stand up immediately and my eyes fall upon my principal before they trail over the figure next to him. "This is our newest student, Isaac Salvatierra".

Isaac was tall and lean, with soft brown hair and whiskey coloured eyes. His attractive looks were obvious and whilst his clothes were dark coloured and his aura screamed 'bad boy', his smile held something kind and intriguing that I find myself smiling right back. "Hi, I'm Klary" I greet him.

"I'm Isaac" he introduces himself before wincing and adding, "But you already knew that because we were just introduced".

I giggle at him before looking back over to the principal who seems to have a knowing look on his face. "Well, I take it that the two of you will get along very well. Miss Gilbert, please show him where his classrooms are as well as a tour around school grounds" my principal instructs me.

"Of course, Mr. Weber" I smile before Isaac and I leave the office. "So, most people don't transfer during the middle of a semester" I comment and look at Isaac with a smile.

Isaac nods and returns it, "My parents thought we needed a fresh start, hence moving to a small town in Virginia".

"Where are you originally from?" I ask him.

He answers, "Uh, Augusta in Maine".

"Do you miss it yet?" I question.

Isaac shakes his head, "I'm a fan of fresh starts" he tells me as we stop in the middle of the hallway and look at each other for a moment.

"Um, so, your schedule?" I stutter out and Isaac nods along.

"Right, um, I have English with Hilton, history with Saltzman, French with Charet, trig with Halpern, art with Laine, geography with Tatterman, bio with Chandler and gym with Summers" Isaac reads out to me.

"Well, lucky for you, we share the same classes besides geography, I take psych" I tell him before my phone buzzes with another text from Elena.

" **Where are you? Moving the party from Caroline's to the Fell Crypt"** it reads. I reply, " **Be there soon!".**

"Do you have to be somewhere?" Isaac asks me as he notices my furrowed eyebrows.

I nod, "Yeah, it's my best friend's birthday, she ditched school so I was going to surprise her at her house".

"Oh, well, that's okay you can go" Isaac tells me kindly.

"Are you sure?" I ask him.

Isaac gives me a sincere smile, "Of course, I totally understand. But maybe you can give me that tour another time?".

"How about I do one better? I'll take you for a tour around town tomorrow" I say to him.

"I will definitely take you up on that offer" Isaac replies.

Quickly, I rip out a piece of paper from my notebook I'm holding and grab a pen from my bag before writing my phone number down and handing it to him, "Message me so I have your number and I'll meet you somewhere in town tomorrow".

"Yes, sure, I will definitely do that" Isaac slightly stutters and I notice his cheeks flush red and I can't help but smile at his innocence.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Isaac" I bid goodbye before turning around and leaving the school.

•••

Somehow I had made it to the crypt before the others, so I waited inside until I heard Elena's voice, "There it is!".

"Surprise!" I yell excitedly as I blow a party horn.

"Oh my gosh!" Caroline gasps as I come into her view and smile at her amused expression.

Bonnie, Elena, and Matt all follow behind Caroline and as they look around Bonnie comments, "This is creepy, even for us".

"No, Caroline was right, technically, she's dead. Sorry. But you don't need a birthday, you need a funeral. You need to say goodbye to your old life so that you can move on to your new one" Elena says sincerely as she places the cake down and takes it out of its box and begins sticking the candles in it.

Caroline smiles at all of us, "Okay. Here lies Caroline Forbes".

"Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, third-grade hopscotch champion…" Elena trails off.

Bonnie adds, "Friend, daughter, overachiever" which has us all laugh.

"Mean girl" Matt puts in and Caroline looks at him with a false glare which has Matt say, "Sometimes, no offence".

Caroline shrugs, "Ah, none taken".

"She was seventeen, and she had a really good life. We let her rest in peace so that can move forward" I say softly as Elena brings the cake over and we all stand in a circle, "That's what you really need. What we all really need, so amen or cheers or whatever".

"Bonnie?" Elena questions and nods towards the candles.

"Oh! Right" Bonnie smiles before concentrating on the candle and lights them all.

Elena exclaims, "Nice! Okay, make a wish".

Caroline looks down at her cake with a small smile before closing her eyes and blowing out the candles.

•••

A little while later we were all sitting down and eating the cake whilst Matt and Elena wrestled over the tequila bottle, "Ah, ah! I need it more than you do, trust me".

"Caroline, what are you doing?" I ask her as I notice her texting on her phone.

Caroline looks over in shock, "What? Nothing" she says and stops texting before attempting to hide her phone in her arms.

"Okay, you're a bad sober liar. You're an even worse drunk liar" Elena says to her.

Caroline shrugs, "I might have texted Tyler".

"Caroline…" I trail off disapprovingly, which normally was reserved for Elena but after everything Tyler had caused, I really didn't feel like dealing with anything related to him.

"What? I'm delicate" Caroline defends herself.

"Give her a break! You can't control what everyone does all the time" Bonnie snaps at me and I look at her in shock.

"Wow" Elena breathes out.

Matt looks at Bonnie, "Ouch, Bon".

"Sorry, I know it's Caroline birthday, funeral or whatever but, I just feel it's really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town" Bonnie says to Elena and me.

I roll my eyes at her, "And I feel like it's not of your business".

"Klary…" Matt trails off in a patronising tone.

"We're trying to protect him, Bonnie. I want to give him a chance to have a quiet normal life" Elena informs her.

Bonnie shrugs, "He should be able to choose how he wants to live it, you're taking his choices away".

"And you may feel that way, but you weren't there when a car almost ran over him and you also weren't there when he was chopping the head of a hybrid on our front porch with a meat clever, so you can sprout your self-righteousness about it, but my brother deserves better" I reply angrily as I stand up and make my way over near Caroline, away from Bonnie.

Elena sighs, "Bonnie, you can't tell him".

"Why? Are you gonna compel me not to?" Bonnie says rudely.

"Oh, screw off" I tell her and before Bonnie can reply, Matt interrupts.

"You know, you guys are ruining a perfectly good funeral" he says to lighten the mood.

Bonnie shakes her head and stands up, "I'm sorry, I'm just gonna go sleep it off or something. Happy Birthday" she says to Caroline before walking out of the crypt.

"Woah, harsh" I hear a new voice enter and I look up uncomfortably at Tyler. Elena and I share a look before Matt stands up protectively but Tyler just raises his hands up in defence, "Sorry, I didn't mean to crash the party".

"So don't" Matt replies coldly.

"No, it's okay" Caroline says to Matt before looking at Tyler, "Hi".

"Can I talk to you for a sec? It's kind of important" Tyler asks and Caroline nods before leaving.

Elena turns to Matt, "Are you okay?".

Matt takes the tequila off of Elena and takes a large sip before saying, "Yeah, I want her to be happy, you know? It's what I want for all of you guys, in the middle of this crazy life you got stuck living".

"Is that how you see it? That we're stuck?" Elena questions him.

Matt nods, "I'd say it's attached itself to you all pretty tight, yeah".

I sigh as I sit down next to Matt, "I hate that she's right, I know we have no business messing around with Jeremy's head but I just don't know what else we can do, he's in danger here and we can't lose anyone else that we love".

Matt puts his arm around me and I snuggle up to him, "It'll be okay, Klare-bear".

I snort at the nickname before taking the alcohol off of him and having a sip myself, "I hope so, Matty".

•••

"Maybe we should head out and look for them?" Matt suggests since it had been almost half an hour since Caroline and Tyler had left.

I nod and stand up, "You two go one way and I'll go the other".

"Woah, how come you get to be the lone ranger?" Matt comments and his words slur.

I laugh, "Because, statistically speaking here, the two of you together is safer and I can protect myself".

Elena shrugs, "Makes sense".

"Call me, if you find her and I'll do the same okay?" I tell them before walking outside of the crypt and beginning to walk around the dark woods. "Caroline? Care?" I call out for her. I can vaguely hear Elena and Matt doing the same thing as they call out for her. "Sweeeeeet Caroliiiiine, oh oh oh!" I sing out in my semi-drunken state of mind. "Seriously, Caroline" I mutter as I hear no response. I walk for a few more minutes before I hear a loud bang echo and I immediately take off running in the direction I heard it. I gasp loudly as I find Matt on the floor, seemingly unconscious, "Matt, Matty!" I shake him as I kneel down and when I realise he isn't waking up, I place both of my hands on his face and take a deep breath before channelling in on his pain. As I begin to take it away, I hear Matt groan below me and I look down to see his eyes opening slowly. "Hey there big guy, you alright?" I ask him softly.

"St-St…" Matt trails off.

"What is it? Where's Elena?" I question him, still using a gentle tone.

Matt swallows to find his voice, "It's Stefan" he croaks out, "Stefan took Elena".

My eyes widen, "What?".

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see him coming and he knocked me out" Matt apologises.

I shake my head, "It's not your fault".

"Klary" I hear Caroline's voice come from behind me and I let out a sigh of relief before turning around and looking at her.

"There you are! We've been looking for…" I trail off as my eyes trail over her figure and I see her hand clutching her bleeding neck. "Caroline?" I question her in worry.

"He bit me, Tyler bit" Caroline cries and this has Matt sitting up completely and I realise that the bump on his head is gone and I let go of him before turning to Caroline.

I stand up and rush over to hug her and I stroke her hair down to soothe her, "It's okay, Care, I'll find Klaus and I'll get you the cure okay?". Caroline continues to cry and I look over at Matt, "Take her home, get her into bed, she'll start having hallucinations and I'll make sure I find Klaus okay?". Matt nods and I hand Caroline over to him, "I'll be as quick as I can".

•••

As I'm speeding down the street in my car, I call Damon on the Bluetooth speaker. After three rings, he finally answers, "Hello, Beautiful".

"Damon! Why haven't you replied to any of my texts?" I ask him in a panic.

"Woah, slow down, I've been busy with Stefan and now I'm at this stupid founder's party dealing with an annoying original vampire" Damon replies.

My eyes widen, "You're with Klaus?".

"Well, I'm not with him, but he's here" Damon informs me.

"Where are you?" I demand.

Damon chuckles, "Miss me that much?".

"I'm serious, Damon, where are you?" I cry to him in panic.

"Shh, shh, hey, Angel, what's going on?" Damon attempts to comfort me.

I tell him, "I think Klaus had Tyler bite Caroline, and we need his blood to cure her and Stefan showed up and knocked Matt out and took Elena and I don't know where they are, Damon, I don't know what to do".

"I'm at the Founder's Hall" is the last thing I hear before hanging up and driving as fast as I possibly can.

•••

Getting out of my car, I race towards the entrance of the Founder's Hall when I see Alaric speaking to a woman. "Hey Klary" Alaric greets me but when he see's my dried tears he looks worried, "What's going on?"

"Where are Klaus and Damon?" I ask him in a hurry.

"They're inside, last time I checked what's going on?" Alaric questions me but I hesitantly look over to the woman he's with and shake my head at him.

"Just, where are they? Please, Alaric, it's important" I say to him.

Alaric nods, "They're in the-"

"Angel" Damon interrupts as he walks out of the Founder's Hall and rushes over to me before grabbing my hand and leading me inside to where Klaus is. "Hey, you okay?" Damon stops me outside of a room and places his hands on my face delicately.

I hold his wrists in my hands and shake my head, "Everything bad that happens in this town is centred on him and I'm so sick of it Damon, if Caroline dies…" I trail off as tears well up in my eyes again.

"Don't worry, Love, your friend will be fine" I hear the British voice come from the empty room. I take Damon's hands off of my face and storm over to the hybrid.

"How dare you!" I yell at him and push him back heard enough to send him flying against the wall.

"Klary!" I hear Damon hiss out but I ignore him.

As Klaus stands back up I hold out my hand with my palm facing him and I feel a ball of energy rush through me and hit Klaus back once again. Klaus groans out in pain and I find myself not caring, "Everything that happens is always your fault! God, I can't believe that even for a half a second, I actually felt sorry for you!".

"Klarissa" Klaus begins but I shake my head.

"No, you don't get to defend yourself! You can't ever do anything yourself, you can't take any accountability for your actions! You're pathetic" I spit out before sending him flying against the opposite wall, "Caroline is innocent! You had no right having Tyler bite her-".

"I know, I'm sorry" Klaus apologises and I step back and look at him in confusion.

"You're sorry? You really expect me to believe that?" I ask in disbelief.

Klaus stands up and dusts himself off, "Whilst you won't choose to believe me that is the truth, Little Dove. I apologise for your friend being collateral damage but it happens".

I shake my head, "Not here, not in this town" it's quiet between us before I say, "If you truly mean it, you'll save her".

"I want those coffins back" Klaus says to me.

"And I don't care about your coffins" I scoff.

"Stefan-" Klaus starts but I cut him off.

"Stefan has my sister held hostage and I haven't got a clue where they are!" I exclaim.

Klaus stares at me with an unreadable expression on his face before he says, "If I give you this, you and I, we start over".

"Excuse me?" I question.

Klaus walks closer to me so that there is little space between us and says, "If I give you my blood to cure your friend, we start over, it's as simple as that".

"No" I say to him.

"No? Are you sure about that?" Klaus asks me.

I shake my head, "You have either killed or attempted to kill almost every person that I love, I don't believe in starting over, Klaus, but I might believe in redemption".

"Redemption?" Klaus mutters between us and I nod but before I can reply, Klaus phone begins to ring. "Stefan, how nice to hear your voice" he answers.

I look over to where Damon is now listening in and I do the same thing. "Tell your hybrids to get out of town, Klaus" Stefan demands him.

"Well that's not gonna happen until I get my coffins back" Klaus replies.

"Okay, well then I'm gonna drive your blood source off Wickery Bridge" Stefan threatens and my eyes widen.

Klaus scoffs, "I don't believe you, Stefan. You won't kill her".

It's quiet for a moment before I hear my sister sputtering in the background, "No, no, no! What are you doing?".

"What's going on?" Klaus' tone is no longer teasing but concerned.

"I just fed her my blood. No more hybrids if she's a vampire" Stefan tells him.

"No... " I gasp out and look at Klaus with worry.

Klaus replies, "You won't do it".

"Really? Try me, because your coffins are next to go. Say goodbye to your family Klaus" Stefan says and I hear the car speeding up.

"Stefan, slow down! Stefan! Stefan, stop it!" Elena screams.

"Klaus!" I yell at him.

Klaus looks at me for a second before telling Stefan, "Fine, I'll send them away, you win".

Apparently, his answer isn't good enough for Stefan, who continues to speed as Elena yells, "Stefan! Stefan, stop!".

"Stop the car, Stefan!" Klaus yells in anger and soon I hear the car skidding to a stop.

"Oh my god" I breathe out with teary eyes as I hold my hand over my mouth in shock and I feel Damon wrap his arms around me.

"It's okay, she's okay" Damon soothes me.

I hiccup, "He almost, Stefan almost".

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Damon runs his fingers through my hair as I continue to cry into his shoulder, forgetting Klaus behind me.

•••

After what happened at the Founder's Hall, I asked Damon to go pick up Elena as I left with Klaus to cure Caroline of the bite. I knock on the door of my best friend's home when Matt answers the door, "Klary.." Matt breathes out in relief before Klaus steps next to me.

"No, you did this, you made him do this to her!" Matt exclaims angrily.

"Matty, it's okay, he's here to cure her. It's his blood that will save her" I try and calm him down.

"Please, ask the Sheriff to invite me inside" Klaus says politely as Liz walks into view.

Liz shakes her head, "I know how this game works, you want something in return".

Klaus shakes his head, "Just your support".

"Klary…" Liz trails off and looks over to me.

I nod, "He's here to help".

•••

Liz lets us into Caroline's room and I immediately lean down to hug her, "Oh, god, Care".

"Is he here to kill me?" Caroline asks weakly.

I shake my head, "You really think I'd ever let him?".

Caroline lets out a soft laugh before Klaus interrupts, "That looks bad, my apologies, you're what's known as collateral damage. It's nothing personal, besides, I love birthdays".

"Yeah, aren't you like a billion or something?" Caroline replies and I laugh at her.

Klaus looks amused, "Well you have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline. Celebrate the fact that you're no longer bound by trivial human conventions. You're free".

"No, I'm dying" Caroline says.

Klaus nods, "And I could let you die, if that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning. I thought about it myself, once or twice over the centuries, truth be told. But I'll let you in on a little secret. There is a whole world out there, waiting for you. Great cities and art and music, genuine beauty. And you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask" but as he speaks to her, his eyes never leave mine and I feel taken back with a confusing emotion.

Caroline breaks me out of our stare and says, "I don't wanna die".

Klaus nods before picking up an empty glass on Caroline's bedside before biting into his wrist and letting his blood drip into the glass before handing it over to her, "There you go, have at it, Love".

Caroline looks at me and I nod to reassure her which has her drink the blood before settling back into bed, looking sleepy. "Goodnight, Care. Happy birthday" I say softly before kissing her forehead and walking out of her room. "She's gonna be okay, by morning she'll be back to her enthusiastic self" I tell Liz and Matt.

Liz looks over to Klaus, "Thank you".

"My pleasure" Klaus replies before he and I leave the Forbes' residence.

As we make my way to my car I look at Klaus, "Thank you".

"Have I redeemed myself in your lovely eyes, yet?" Klaus questions me.

I shake my head, "No" and I almost laugh at Klaus' pout, "But it's your first step" I add before getting into my car and leaving Klaus alone.

•••

When I get back home, Elena was already inside on the lounge with Damon and I immediately rush over and hug her, "Thank god, you're okay".

Elena returns my hug, "I'm still shaken up, but I'll be fine".

I pull away from her, "Maybe you should go shower and put on some clean pyjamas whilst I make us some hot chocolate, okay?".

Elena nods before turning to Damon, "Thank you".

"You're welcome" he replies with a smile.

I take Elena's seat next to Damon on the lounge and cuddle up to him as my sister walks up the stairs. Looking up at him I say, "Thank you, for picking her up and making sure she was safe".

Damon nods and it's silent for a moment before he says, "You know, Stefan won this round for us today. He pushed Klaus to the edge and Klaus blinked".

I shake my head, "He shouldn't have put Elena in that situation".

"I know, Klary, but his method worked" Damon replies.

I scoff, "His method sucked".

Damon looks down at me and brushes a stray hair away from my face and behind my ear, "Still, we needed it. Klaus has been calling all the shots, and Stefan beat him at his own game. He was the better villain".

"Try not to sound so impressed" I say to him with raised eyebrows.

Damon smirks at me, "Well I can't help but be a little proud. Anyways, how's Caroline?".

"Alive, thankfully" I inform him with a smile.

"You kicked his ass, you know" Damon continues to smirk at me.

Shrugging nonchalantly I tell him, "I know".

Damon lets out a chuckle before I feel his hand makes its way behind my neck to pull me closer to his, "It was hot" is all he says before pressing his lips against mine in a passionate kiss. Flinging my arms around Damon's neck, I pull him down further which has me fall back to lay down on the couch, bringing Damon on top of me as I do so. Damon's hand wraps around my leg and hitches it up around his waist in an attempt to pull me closer. As the kiss escalates into something more sensual, I hear someone coughing and when Damon pulls away I tilt my head back on the lounge arm to look at who was behind us.

"So much for making the hot chocolate, huh?" Elena slightly smirks and I swallow.

I look from her back to Damon, "Right, hot chocolate, alright big guy, up you get" I say as I pat his shoulder's back so that I can manoeuvre my way out from underneath him. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I begin looking for the chocolate poweder.

•••

"You're gonna have to let me go, eventually" Jeremy says as I continue hugging him.

I shake my head, "Nope, never".

Jeremy huffs a laugh into my hair, "The whole point of me leaving town is to, you know, actually leave town".

I sigh into his chest, "I know, it's just, I'm gonna miss you, Jer".

Jeremy's arms slightly tighten around me, "I'll miss you too, Klare".

Pulling away I look into his eyes, "Be safe, okay?".

"Yes, of course, but come on, Alaric's waiting" Jeremy complains and I laugh.

"Okay, okay" I say and let go of him and as Jeremy turns around, Bonnie is standing in the doorway.

Elena and I share a surprised look before turning to them, "Good, you haven't left yet" Bonnie greets him.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asks.

Bonnie looks from Jeremy over to us and the look on her face looks suspicious before she turns back to Jeremy and tells him, "I came to say goodbye".

Jeremy smiles at her before they embrace for a moment, and after they let go of each other, Jeremy picks up his bags and begins to walk out of the house. As he begins to get into the car, he turns around and offers us one last smile goodbye.

* * *

 **A/N - Hi all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would just like to send my love to all of you who have been affected by the horrific events that have taken place this last month. Personally, I haven't felt in the right headspace to write which is why this chapter has taken me so long.**

 **Also, I hope you like the introduction of Isaac! I wanted to add some new characters and I thought it'd be sweet if there were more male characters in my story that are human! Isaac is 'played' by the lovely Tyler Posey! Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading xx**


	64. Chapter Sixty-Four

**Disclaimer - I do not own nor take credit for L.J Smith's creation of The Vampire Diaries or the television adaption by Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson.**

 _Guest - So far, I have no plans to make Isaac supernatural!_

 _Bfireworks5 - Isaac is a new character who will become very close with Klary! I wanted to create a friend for her that is a part of the 'human world' that she can go to when the supernatural becomes too much._

* * *

THE TIES THAT BIND

" _Klarissa"_

" _Chosen One"_

" _You must help her"_

" _You must defeat the evil before it casts itself upon your town for good"_

" _They're already here"_

" _You mustn't let them win"_

" _Your choices shall have greater effects upon the worlds"_

" _Make the right choice"_

" _Or else the world as we know it, will be gone"_

•••

I wake up slowly as I blink and notice my surroundings, taking in a deep breath as a shiver passes through my body at the sound of Airla's voice in my dream. _Who are 'they'? The Originals? Or something else?_ I think before I hear a soft knock come from my bedroom door. "Come in!" I call out in a tired voice before sitting up in my bed.

"Hey, Bonnie wants us to meet up with her" Elena tells me as she stands in my doorway.

I reply, "Sure, I'll just get changed and meet you downstairs in twenty". Elena nods her head before closing the door behind her once more. Yawning, I lean over and grab my phone off of its charger and check to see if I have any messages, which I do.

" **Hi, it's Isaac from school. I thought I would message you so you had my number and maybe ask for that tour of the town you promised?"** it reads.

Replying back to him I say, " **Hey Isaac! Of course, I'll just see what my plans are and I'll message you :)"**. Not waiting for his reply, I unwillingly get out of bed and make my way for my closet.

•••

"I've been having these dreams for days now. It's like the witches are trying to send me a message" Bonnie tells us as we stand in front of the coffins.

"I just can't believe that you guys kept this from us the whole time" Elena says.

Bonnie sighs, "Stefan thought that if either of you knew where the coffins were, Klaus could threaten people to get the information out of you".

"So, this is the rest of Klaus' family?" I question.

"Yeah, Elijah and two others" Bonnie informs us as she begins to walk over to the biggest coffin which is placed in front of the others, "This one is the one we can't open. We don't know who is in it, or what is in it, only that I think my dream's telling me it'll help us kill Klaus".

"What the hell are you doing?" a new voice enters the room and I look over to see Stefan.

Bonnie shrugs, "I needed them to know about the coffins".

"And I needed you to keep them out of this, Bonnie" Stefan replies annoyed.

"So, what are you gonna do, Stefan? Are you gonna kidnap me, so that I won't tell anyone?" Elena questions him.

"Don't tempt me, Elena" Stefan replies as he moves closer towards her.

I intercept the two of them and harden my gaze on Stefan, "You really must have some nerve speaking to her like that. You're lucky that we're in the house of witches that I don't wish to disrespect because the minute that we're out of here, you'll feel what it's like to be dead all over again".

The two of us stare at each other before Bonnie interjects, "I think I know who can open the coffins, Stefan. And I need them to help me find her".

"Find who? What are you talking about?" Stefan asks her confused.

Bonnie pulls out her wallet, "I couldn't place her at first, then I realised…" she trails off as she shows Elena and me the photo.

"Oh my gosh, Bonnie" I say softly.

Stefan takes the photo from Bonnie, "Who is this?".

Bonnie takes a deep breath before telling him, "It's my mum".

•••

In an attempt to find Bonnie's mum, the three of us girls were going through stacks of records which contained information on everyone named Abby Bennett. "Los Alamitos?" Elena questions as she hands Bonnie another record.

Bonnie shakes her head, "Too old".

"Honolulu?" I ask her.

"I wish, how many of these are there?" Bonnie responds.

Elena sighs, "A lot. I asked the sheriff's office to pull up every single Abby Bennett in the country".

"I know we haven't really been able to talk since things had been weird, because of Jeremy, so, thank you both for helping me with this. I know you two have a lot to deal with" Bonnie says sincerely.

I smile at her, "There's nothing more important, Bon".

"It's surreal, having to track down a woman, who bailed on her own kid" Bonnie tells us.

Elena and I share a look before my twin says, "You know, you don't have to, right? Let Stefan obsess over opening up the coffin. It doesn't have to fall on you".

Bonnie shrugs, "The coffin is spell shut. That makes it a witch problem. So it does fall on me. I was bound to see my mother again sooner or later".

Before either of us respond, Damon enters the house holding a file in his hand, "Sooner. Abby Bennett Wilson, Monroe, North Carolina. Born in Mystic Falls Hospital, graduated at Mystic Falls High, blah blah blah" and hands Bonnie the record. I peer over at the folder Bonnie is holding and see an older woman with similar features to Bonnie before looking over to Damon impressed. "A little compulsion helps speed up the research process" he adds with a smirk.

Bonnie nods, "This is her".

"Yep, road trip! I call shotgun" Damon exclaims.

"Yeah, no" I say to him as I stand up next to him.

Damon turns to look at me and raises his eyebrows, "Want me to hang out in the back with you?".

"She's not going and neither are you" Elena adds and Damon looks surprised.

"Yep, I promised a friend I would show him around town" I inform Damon.

"What friend? You don't have any new friends" Damon replies confused.

I smile, "His name is Isaac and he's new, hence being a new friend".

"He? It's a guy?" Damon says with a tinge of annoyance and I have to refrain back from smiling at his jealousy.

"He's cute too" Bonnie adds and I look at her confused since I didn't think she had seen him yet, "I seen him going into the administration office".

Damon just rolls his eyes and this time I don't hold back my smile before leaning up and pressing a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling back, "Don't worry, he's got nothing on you".

"Well, obviously" Damon adds before leaning down and kissing me back once more.

Pulling away, I look back at Bonnie and Elena to say goodbye, only to see Bonnie with a confused face, "What?" I question her.

My best friend raises her eyebrows, "Since when were you two back together?".

I blush as Damon smirks at her, "When it came down to it, she just couldn't resist my charm".

I roll my eyes at him playfully before turning to them, "Let me know when you guys make it up there and call me if anything goes wrong".

Bonnie and Elena both nod before bidding me goodbye and as Damon and I walk out the door he asks me, "So, is this guy really cute?" but I just snort and ignore the question.

•••

"Klary! Hey, it's good to see you again" Isaac greets me with a smile as I walk over to where he is sat at the Mystic Grill.

"Hey Isaac, so was this place easy to find?" I question him.

Isaac nods, "Considering this is the only place everyone in this town eats, yeah".

I laugh, "The chicken and dumplings here are to die for".

"I'll take your word for it" Isaac replies before Matt walks over to us.

"Hey Klary!" he greets me with a big smile.

I smile back at him, "Hey Matty, this is Isaac, he's new to town!".

Matt looks over at him and holds out his hand, "Nice to meet you, man".

Isaac shakes his hand with a slight flush to his cheeks, "Nice to meet you too".

"So, what can I get for you?" Matt asks.

"I'll just get some chicken and dumplings" I tell him with a smile.

Matt laughs, "As if you would consider anything else, and for you?".

Isaac nods in agreement, "I'll get that as well oh and a Dr. Pepper".

"I'll just have some water, thanks, Matty" I tell my friend.

"Be back soon" Matt replies before heading back towards the Chef's station.

"Ugh, are all the guys in this town so good-looking?" Isaac asks with a blush.

I laugh at his shyness, "I would be inclined to agree if he wasn't like a brother to me".

"I take it you're all close in this town?" Isaac asks me.

I nod, "Yep, we've all pretty much known each other since kindergarten".

"Well, that's not intimidating" Isaac says.

"We're pretty accepting, at least I'd like to think so" I tell him with a smile.

Isaac nods, "That's nice to know" and I have a feeling he has a double meaning behind his words but I don't comment on it.

"Anyways, thanks for yesterday. I'm sorry I couldn't help you out" I apologise sincerely.

"Oh! It's totally okay, I get it! Besides, I prefer figuring out things alone on my first day at a new school, that way I can become completely aware of my surroundings" Isaac tells me with a smile.

"Still, thank you for understanding" I reply genuinely.

"Seriously, Klary, it's okay, I get it" Isaac tells me once again.

"Anyways, tell me about you, what do you think of Mystic Falls so far?" I ask him.

Isaac shrugs, "It's similar to Augusta in a sense, so it hasn't been that hard of an adjustment but it is much prettier and sunnier here".

"I've always wanted to visit Maine" I add.

"It's nice, quiet, not too much happens there" he responds.

"Here's your food guys" Matt interrupts with our food and both Isaac and me give him our thanks.

After Isaac takes his first bite of the chicken and dumplings, his eyes light up, "Good, right?" I question him with a smile before digging into my own food.

"Seriously" Isaac agrees.

•••

"Not to alarm you or anything, but that guy over by the bar has been glaring at us for the last twenty minutes" Isaac whispers to me quietly and I turn my head subtly to see who it was.

I sigh, "That's Damon" I tell him and roll my eyes at Damon waving at me with a sarcastic smile.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" Isaac asks me.

"Or something" I agree before adding, "I'll be right back". Standing up, I make my way over to Damon who is sat with Alaric at the bar and cross my arms, "Is it impossible to spend one afternoon with my perfectly human friend without having your eyes constantly on me?".

Damon scoffs, "No, because who knows what trouble you can get yourself into, come on, Ric, back me up on this".

I raise my eyebrows at Alaric who just shakes his head, "Yeah, I am not getting involved in your lover's tiff".

"That's right, you've got your own to worry about" Damon says before adding, "Ric, here, found himself a new girlfriend, who I think is suspicious".

"You think everyone is suspicious" I say.

Damon nods, "And when have I ever been proven to be wrong?".

I shake my head, "So what theory are you going for with her?".

Alaric sighs, "He thinks she killed her ex-boyfriend".

"Who was stabbed in the heart with a stake even though he was totally human" Damon chimes in.

"Oh please, I refuse to believe that your luck in love is that tragic" I tell Alaric who just shrugs so I continue, "Anyways, I need to get back to Isaac, see you at the house". Walking away I make my way back over to Isaac who is typing away on his cell phone almost viciously. "Hey, you okay? I didn't even know it was humanly possible to text that quickly" I joke.

Isaac sighs, "It's my dad, he needs me home".

I slightly pout, "Oh, well that's okay, we can always hang out another time?".

Isaac smiles, "Yeah, totally. Thank you, for hanging out with me today, it's nice to know I have at least one friend in this town".

I smile at him, "Of course, Isaac, well, I'll see you at school".

"Bye, Klary" Isaac replies before standing up and leaving the grill. When I look back over to Damon and Alaric, they're gone.

•••

"How's everything going with Bonnie and her mum?" I ask Elena over the phone.

Elena sighs, "It's incredibly uncomfortable but who would have expected anything less".

"Is she okay?" I question softly.

"She's holding her own, so that speaks for something" she answers.

As I walk through the front door of my house I say, "So, is she able to help or?".

"Apparently, she has no magic left or something but I just left the house to give her and Bonnie some space, to talk" Elena informs me.

"Well, if she can't help her with the the magical coffin, hopefully she can help fill in some of the questions Bonnie has about why she left" I say.

Elena hums in agreement, "She said the reason she left was that fifteen years ago, Mikael came to town looking for us".

"No way" I breathe out.

"Yep, Abby's the one who locked Mikael in that tomb, it took most of her magic away from her" Elena tells me before adding, "I just feel bad for Bon, apparently Abby took in her ex's son, Jamie".

"I don't understand how you can take in your ex's kid when you can't even parent your own biological child" I say confused before adding, "I understand having a connection that doesn't involve a biological link but that's so unfair to Bon".

"I know, hey, I'm gonna check on Bon, make sure she's okay" Elena tells me.

"Alright, call me before you leave" I tell her before bidding my goodbyes and hanging up. Before I can even take my shoes off, my phone rings again, "Damon?".

"That doctor bitch has a death wish" Damon growls.

"Woah, D, calm down, what happened?" I question.

Damon huffs out, "Well, first she knocked me out with some vervain and then blood-jacked me".

I snort, "You're joking".

"I wish" Damon replies before adding, "I'm going over to tell Alaric now".

"Maybe she has her reasons" I try and attempt an argument.

Damon scoffs, "Yeah, her reason being that she's a crazy, boyfriend killing psycho. Hey, are you home from your date yet?".

"It wasn't a date, and yes, I'm home" I tell him with a roll of my eyes.

"Good, because I'm right outside your front door" Damon tells me before I hear the doorbell ring.

Walking over I open the door and hang up the phone, "Yes?".

Damon puts his phone in his pocket before leaning down to press a surprise kiss against my lips which has me totally not squeak in the back of my throat. As Damon pulls back he says, "Today has been terrible and I really needed that".

I smile, "Anytime".

"Now, I need your help with something" Damon begins and I brace myself for what he says next.

•••

"Poor, Elijah, he doesn't deserve this" I say softly as I look at his decayed body which lays in a coffin.

Damon rolls his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, poor Elijah and all that, are you gonna pull the dagger out or am I?".

Now it's my turn to roll my eyes and pulling the silver dagger out of Elijah and closing the coffin's lid before handing it over to Damon, "Happy?".

"Ecstatic. Now, how are we supposed to get all these coffins out of here before Klaus arrives" Damon huffs in annoyance.

I wave my hand out at the coffin that sits at the front of the others, "We obviously hide that one and let him have the others. It's painfully obvious that's the only one he really cares about, I mean, why else would it be spell-sealed?".

Damon nods, "Good plan, you grab one end and I'll grab the other".

"Well, obviously" I mutter and Damon just glares at me so I smile sweetly.

•••

"What took you so long? Hiding behind your witchy friends and in squalor, no less" Klaus greets as Damon and I re-enter the witches' house.

I roll my eyes before the candles burn brighter and Klaus falls to his knees clutching his head whilst shouting out in pain. Damon whistles, "Insulting a bunch of dead witches, not smart. I made the exact same mistake the first time I came in here".

As the pain subsides, Klaus begins "Well, you know, the funny thing about witches is, that living or dead, they care about their own. A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants", however, the pain returns and Klaus begins to shout, "And I have no problem killing every last one of them, if I don't get my coffins back. As we speak, my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennett line". Damon and I share a worried look at his proclamation which has the witches' stop their magic. Klaus stands up and smirks, "Now, please, show me the coffins". Klaus smiles at the coffins, "Here we are" before he realised that the largest coffin is missing, "Where is the fourth?" but it's quiet, "Show me!".

Damon tuts, "Well, here's the thing. They can't, it's not here".

"What did you do?" the Original growls.

"You see, Bonnie sent us a heads-up and well, we didn't have enough time to get all four" Damon tells him with fake sympathy.

I add, "But we did have time to get one".

Klaus begins to shout, primarily at Damon, "I will tear you, limb from limb. And only then, when you're a riving mass of blood and flesh, will I rip your heart from your chest".

Damon puts up both his hands in front of him, "Sorry, same rules apply. You know, leverage and all. I know you want your family back. But something tells me you want what's in that coffin, a lot more".

•••

After dealing with Klaus and checking in with Elena to know that she and Bonnie are okay and on their way back home, the last thing I expected to walk into was Alaric kissing who I presume is Damon's supposed blood-stealer. "Um, hello" I stutter out as the two break away awkwardly.

The two of them blush, "I'm gonna go" the doctor says.

"Oh, hey, you probably shouldn't blood-jack Damon again, he can be a little bit, uh, non-forgiving" I tell her quietly as she walks past me.

She nods, "Good to know, well, bye Alaric".

"Bye, Meredith" Alaric says and as she walks out the door, he immediately begins, "I'm so sorry-".

I cut him off, "Alaric, it's cool".

Alaric shakes his head, "No it's not, I mean, it's not even my place, it's your place. It's Jenna's place, it's your family's place".

I place my arms on Alaric's bicep and squeeze softly, "Hey, it was your place the moment you slept on that couch. We needed you, and you stayed. I know it's hard, but Jenna's gone and you're allowed to move on".

"You're sure?" Alaric questions,

I smile at him, "I wouldn't say so if I didn't mean it".

* * *

 **A/N - I hope you liked this chapter, it was a little shorter but the last few chapters have been so long that I guess this is more of a filler. I wanted to add in some scenes with Isaac because I want to introduce him into the story and to all of you slowly and authentically. Anyways, if you would like, you can leave a review as well as a question which I will respond to! Thank you for reading xx**

 **P.S. I've recently started releasing exclusive content and early previews of this story on my Tumblr if you'd like to check it out! I also released Klarissa's fashion on their and my Polyvore. Both are with the username rubyfiction.**


	65. Chapter Sixty-Five

**Disclaimer - I do not own nor take credit for L.J Smith's creation of The Vampire Diaries or the television adaption by Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson.**

* * *

BRINGING OUT THE DEAD

The sound of my alarm blaring We Found Love is unfortunately what had me flailing out of bed this morning, just barely catching myself before toppling over the edge to my wooden floors. Groaning, I mindlessly reach out to hit off its button and grinning when I finally do. Closing my eyes for what feels like two seconds, which is actually fifteen minutes, the song blasts through my alarm again and before I even have time to want to turn it off, I hear a loud crash and quickly sit up, only to realise that I had somehow sent the device flying through the air and into my wall. _Oops_ , I think as I realise I might not have this whole guardian power thing under control yet.

•••

After getting ready, I made my way downstairs where I run into Alaric plus a couple of empty whiskey bottles. I whistle, "Rough night?".

Alaric squints as he opens up a cabinet before replying, "I thought we had more aspirin".

"Ah, try the top shelf behind the vitamins" I say before adding, "Wait, what happened last night? Before I went to bed you were sober and smiling over your new girlfriend".

"Okay, for one, she's not my girlfriend" he tries but I just snort as he continues, "And two, it turned out to be a weird night".

"Weird like watching housewives marathons or weird like drunk dialing?" I question as a joke and grab a glass of orange juice. At Alaric's silence, I turn and look at him with narrowed eyes, "Oh, you didn't".

Alaric smirks, "Oh I did".

"What's with all the laughing?" Elena asks as she enters the room.

"Alaric drunk dialed his special doctor friend" I tease but Alaric just shakes his head.

Elena questions, "Was she cool with it at least?".

Alaric replies, "Well, as soon as these aspirin kick in and I remember the conversation, I'll let you know", which causes me to laugh again.

Before anyone can reply, the door bell rings and the three of us share confused glances before walking over and opening up the front door to see Sheriff Forbes.

"Sheriff Forbes, hi. Is everything okay?" Elena asks.

The Sheriff takes a deep breath before replying, "This is an unconventional conversation we're about to have. So, I hope you'll protect me on it".

"Of course" Alaric agrees.

"I assume you've heard our medical examiner was murdered the night of the Wickery Bridge fundraiser" she begins.

"Yeah, Brian Walters, why?" Alaric questions.

"We've been investigating. Someone drove a stake through his heart" Liz tells us and my eyes follow her movements as she holds up and evidence bag with a bloody stake.

My eyes widen in disbelief, "Isn't that one of ours? I mean, I know it's one of the sets from our parent's lake house".

Liz nods, "That's why I'm here. I haven't told anyone but forensics ran it for prints and found only one clean set", the Sheriff takes a deep breath before staring directly at my twin, "Yours".

•••

"So, Mystic Falls' Golden Girl is the prime suspect?" Damon teases over the loudspeaker of my phone.

Elena rolls her eyes at him even though he can't see her, "She doesn't think I did it, she's just trying to find out why somebody used one of my family's weapons to kill a council member".

Damon snarks, "Well, why don't you just ask Ric if his dirty little doctor had access to the weapons".

"You're on speakerphone, dick" Alaric retorts annoyed.

Damon casually replies, "I'm just sayin', the first suspect is usually the right one. Don't get so defensive".

"Brian Walters was killed days ago, alright? I didn't show Meredith this stuff until last night!" Alaric exclaims.

"It wasn't Meredith" I say.

"But Brian Walters was her ex-boyfriend and Ric saw them fighting that night" Damon tries to frame her again.

I sigh, "It's not her, I've said it once and I'll say it again, I refuse to believe that your luck in women is that depressing".

"Who else knows about your secret little slayer stash?" Damon asks him.

Alaric retorts, "Who doesn't? Got weapons everywhere, here, the school, my loft, your car".

"It's Klaus. It has to be, he's screwing with us" Damon replies.

"What if it was Stefan? He was crazy that night, and you know he was trying to get underneath Klaus' skin, he was capable of pretty much anything" Elena suddenly adds.

Damon sighs deeply, "Ah, it makes me nostalgic for the time when Stefan was a bunny snacking pacifist, anyway gotta go, you'll know more later".

"Hey, where are you?" Alaric questions him as I think _meeting up with a possibly very pissed off original vampire_.

"Tea with an old friend" is all Damon says before hanging up.

Elena and Alaric look over at me confused before my sister asks, "What was that all about?".

"What was what all about?" I reply with a question.

"You didn't ask where he was" Alaric states.

Elena adds, "Which means you know exactly where he is".

I shrug, "Or maybe I just know Damon well enough to know not to question what he's doing because he'll end up telling me anyways" and before they can reply my phone vibrates in my pocket and I pull it out to read a text from Bonnie and telling them, "Besides, I'm much more interested in knowing what Stefan's doing".

•••

Elena and I were stood in the Old Lockwood Cellar, waiting for Stefan to leave the two Bennett witches to their spell. As soon as he see's us, the animosity is clear on his face. "What are you two doing here?" he asks.

"Bonnie told us that you would all be here, look I need to talk to you" Elena begins.

"Well, there's nothing to talk about. I'm just focused on getting this coffin open" is all he says as he turns to leave.

I roll my eyes, "Did you kill the medical examiner?".

Stefan looks back at me, "Why would you think I did that?".

I scoff, "Ah, because ever since you went rogue you've been a total dick and low-key psychopathic".

As Stefan steps forward to respond to my words, Elena steps in front of me and says, "We just don't know what you're capable of anymore".

Stefan shrugs, "Believe what you want, Elena".

"I don't want to believe any of it, Stefan" Elena says in a soft voice.

"But you had to ask me anyways" the vampire concludes.

"Stefan…" Elena trails off and I watch as her hand twitches by her side as if she wants to reach for him. However, Stefan just shakes his head and walks out of the cave, leaving the two of us alone. Elena sighs, "You know, you don't have to be so rude".

My eyes widen at her, "I don't have to be rude? I'm not the one who almost tried running you off a bridge".

"I'm just saying, maybe he wouldn't be so hostile if you weren't" Elena shrugs.

"Please tell me you're joking right now, I'm not the enemy here" I say.

"And neither is Stefan!" she yells at me.

I roll my eyes at her antics, "I'm not the one who accused him first, that was you, in case you're forgetting. So maybe you'd like to get off of that high horse you've become so accustomed to these days" is all I say before leaving her in the cave by herself.

•••

"That was fast" I say as I meet Caroline in one of the hallways of the hospital. After walking out on Elena, Caroline had rung asking me to come with her to the hospital to pick up her Dad.

Caroline nods, looking confused, "Yeah, he's not here. He was already discharged" she says as she pulls out her phone to presumably call him and then adds, "And she seems perfectly polite by the way, a little intense maybe. But, I think it's sweet you wanna make sure Alaric's not dating a total psycho".

"He's family, you know? I have to look out for him and plus, he deserves happiness after everything he's been through" I say sincerely and Caroline nods in understanding as she attempts to call her Dad, but it's the worried look that crosses her face that has me asking, "What?".

"I hear it" is all she says as she slowly lowers her phone.

I furrow my eyebrows, "Hear what?" before I begin to tune in on the sound of a distant ringtone, "Is that?".

Caroline adds, "My Dad's phone" as we begin walking down the hallway slowly to find out where the ringtone is coming from".

We find ourselves in front of a medical supply room and Caroline opens the door before we both walk in slowly. My eyes vaguely flicked over at the numerous shelves we pass before a gasp escapes my mouth as we come face to face with Bill's dead body sitting upright against a shelf with a knife in his chest. "Dad! Dad?" Caroline exclaims as she falls down beside him and tries to assess the situation in front of her. Caroline cries, "Don't be dead, don't be dead, don't be dead! Oh my god!". Pulling out the knife, she continues to cry, "Daddy!".

I look down at the bloody knife before turning my gaze to Bill and realising that there isn't any wound. "Wait…" I trail off softly and Caroline looks up at me, "Caroline, I think he has vampire blood in his system".

"What?" is all Caroline can comprehend before Bill suddenly opens his eyes with a loud gasp emitting from his mouth.

•••

Whilst Caroline sat with Bill to make sure he was okay, I had called Liz to fill her in on everything that happened and for her to take a closer look at Meredith since she was the last person to see Bill alive as a human. By the time I was off the phone to her, Bill was awake and aware of his situation, something that he was definitely not pleased about. "Mr. Forbes, did you see your attacker?" I question him as soon as I walk into the hospital room that Caroline had compelled a nurse for.

Bill shakes his head, "I didn't see anything, tried to sneak out the back exit and someone came up from behind".

"Look, we'll figure this out, but in the meantime we need to get you some blood" Caroline says.

Bill disagrees, "I'm not going to drink any blood".

I take a quick look at Caroline who's face drops and I try, "You have to, you died with vampire blood in your system and if you don't feed to finish the transition into a vampire then you'll die".

Bill nods, "I understand how it works and that's what I'm prepared to do. Now get me out of this hospital. I smell blood everywhere".

•••

As I walk inside my house, I immediately notice Alaric putting his weapons out in the open on the dining room table. "What are you doing?" I question.

"Taking inventory, did you bring it?" he asks me.

I sigh dramatically, "You mean, did I steal evidence from a crime scene? Yes".

Alaric examines the knife as I hand it over to him wrapped up in a towel to make sure neither of our prints can be detected on it and he nods, "It's a match, this is from a crawl space in the foyer, which means that Meredith knew where it was".

"That doesn't mean she stole it" I try.

Alaric shows me more stakes and says, "This is from the loft and these are from the duffel bag in Damon's car".

I smirk, "Buffy truly has nothing on you" before adding, "So these are the ones identical to the one that killed Brian Walters".

Alaric nods and explains, "Damon's car was at the Wickery Bridge fundraiser. So was Meredith. And that was the night her ex-boyfriend, the medical examiner, was killed. The one who called her psycho".

I shake my head, "It still doesn't make any sense, why would she try to help Bill Forbes only to turn around and attempt to kill him?".

"I don't know what to think either. You know, but, we'd be idiots to ignore all these facts" Alaric tells me and I nod in agreement.

"So, what should we do?" I question.

Alaric picks up the knife, "Well, we should get this to the police first, are you going back to Caroline's?".

"Actually, I was going to see what Damon was up to since Elena and Matt are going over there and I didn't want to overwhelm her" I inform him.

"How's that going? You and Damon?" Alaric asks me.

"Good, great actually. This is the first time in a long time that we've finally been on the same page" I reply and I can feel a smile tug at my lips.

Alaric sighs, "That's good, just, sometimes when it comes to Damon you can be a bit, 'turn the cheek the other way'".

I groan, "You sound like Elena".

"We just worry about you, is all" Alaric replies simply.

"And I love you for it, really, I do but Damon and I are, pretty close to perfect right now" I say before turning around and going to walk up to my room.

However, I still hear Alaric mumble his words that are obviously unintended for me to hear, "That's what makes me worry".

•••

"You're having dinner with Klaus!" I exclaim as I pace around my bedroom nervously as I talk to Damon over the phone.

"Angel, I can feel the panic attack coming through the phone, breathe for me" Damon tries to calm me down.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! Damon, this is Klaus, you know, the guy who wants you and Stefan dead!" I continue to yell.

Damon sighs, "Klaus won't do anything, Elijah ensured that much".

That makes me stop in my tracks, "' _Elijah ensured that much_ '" I repeat with a mocking tone, "Since when are you team Elijah?".

"Since somebody convinced me to put a little faith in him" Damon replies with a teasing tone.

I smile to myself, "Damon Salvatore actually taking someone else's' advice, who would've thought I'd see the day".

"Technically it's night" he says and I can practically hear his smirk.

I fall back on my bed which a laugh, "God, your jokes actually hurt my soul".

"Oh please, you love them" Damon replies with a concrete tone.

"Mm, maybe" I mumble as I twirl a piece of hair.

Damon's voice lowers, "Maybe?" I hum once more before he adds, "You know, it's strange".

"What is?" I question softly.

Damon answers, "I see you almost every day and yet I still miss you".

Even though no one can see me, I cover my mouth which is graced with a wide smile as my eyes squeeze shut. Damon is rarely ever this emotionally open and sweet, so when these moments happen, I can't help the feeling of my heart thumping loudly in my chest. "I know exactly what you mean" I agree.

"Then perhaps when all of this blows over" Damon begins and I laugh at his vague tone, "Maybe we can have a normal couple night, you know, dinner and a movie".

"Ooh, a date? With Damon Salvatore? How could I ever say no?" I tease.

Damon chuckles before clearing his throat, "I have to go, I'll see you soon".

"Is there any reason why I can't come to dinner tonight? I don't like you being around Klaus as much as you don't like me being around him" I try and coax him.

Damon tuts, "Nice try, but if you think I'd actually let you be anywhere near Klaus, you're delusional".

"Good thing you're my boyfriend and not my keeper" I remind him.

"You're not coming" he says again.

"Ya know, reverse psychology would work a lot better in this situation because the more you say no, the more it just makes me want to show up and annoy you" I say sweetly.

Suddenly, another voice enters the conversation, "Plus, she could help with distracting Klaus, since you know, he's obviously got his eye on her".

"Stefan, always a pleasure" I mutter into the phone.

"You know, we used to be very good friends, you and I" Stefan says kindly.

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, used to be, then you went all vampire on me".

"Well, I am a vampire" he states.

"You know what I mean" I reply dryly.

"Alright children, calm down" Damon says stiffly to the two of us.

Stefan sighs, "Look, I just think that we all know Klaus a soft spot for Klary so why not play this smart and have her come with us, that way, he'll spend most of the night doting on her which in turn means no funny business".

It's quiet before Damon takes a deep breath, "If she gets hurt because of you-".

Stefan cuts him off, "Yeah, yeah, eternity of misery, heard it all before. Be here by 7" and then the line goes dead and I have to stare at my phone in disbelief.

"What a dick" I mutter to myself.

•••

"You know, that brother of yours has absolutely no phone etiquette" I complain to Damon as soon as he opens the door to the Boarding House for me.

"And hello to you to, baby" Damon says behind me.

I stop in my tracks and turn to him so that I can place a kiss against his lips, a warmth flutters through me and as I pull back, Damon's arm circles my waist so that he can pull me in for another which lasts much longer. As I melt against him, I grab for his collar to pull him closer to me and when we pull apart I raise an eyebrow at him, "Your shirt has a collar".

"Your hair's gotten longer" he says at the same time before running his fingers softly through my espresso tresses.

"And my patience is on a very tight thread, let's go" Stefan adds into the conversation and I lean my head down against Damon's chest as I sigh before turning around.

"Please tell me there's actually gonna be food there and not just a bunch of sorority girls on tap" I beg but all I get in response is a smirk from Damon and something that resembles a grimace from his brother.

•••

My hand clutches Damon's as we anxiously wait for the door to open and as it does, Elijah enters my vision. "Niklaus, our guests have arrived" is all he says before his brother walks over.

Klaus smirks, "Damon. Stefan. Elijah tells me, you seek and audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men, shall we?" before he turns to me and holds out his hand, "Klarissa, I wasn't informed that you were coming".

I take his hand in the one that isn't holding Damon's, "It was a last minute decision" I tell him and watch with a flush as he places a kiss on the back of my hand, all the while staring directly at me. Damon's hand clutches mine just a smidge tighter and I have to hold back my knowing smirk.

"Consider me pleased with it" is all he says before letting going of my hand and walking towards what I presume is his dining room, or in a mansion like this, a dining hall.

I find myself in awe of the decorative artworks that hang as well as the impressive table which holds a feast. I'm brought back to reality when I hear Elijah say, "It's better to indulge him" and realise that we're all still stood.

"I didn't come here to eat, Klaus. In fact, I didn't want to come here at all, but I was told I had to because you would hear us out" Stefan says to them.

Klaus smirks knowingly, "Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. The choice is yours".

I take in a deep breath and smile, "I quite like my intestines on the inside, and besides, this food does look really good".

The Hybrid's smirk is still glued to his face, "See, why don't you two men learn from the woman, take a seat and as Elijah said, indulge me".

•••

With our party of five, everyone except for Stefan was enjoying the food and wine. "You lost your appetite" Klaus states rather than questions towards Stefan.

Damon looks to his brother stiffly, "Eat. I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home".

Klaus smiles, "That's the spirit. Isn't it nice? Five of us dining together? Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother?".

"Well, I knew how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier" Damon says before winking at Elijah.

"Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the century, but we always make it through" Klaus explains with a fond expression.

Stefan cuts in, "Kind of like you and Rebekah, right? Where is she, by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her".

"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah" Klaus says matter of fact.

Damon grimaces, "Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgment until dessert".

And with that, I almost choke on my sip of red wine as I try to stifle a laugh. As I look up, I realise all eyes are on me and I feel my cheeks redden from the attention. "Sorry" I mutter.

"No problem at all, Love" Klaus smiles at me and I nod in recognition.

Stefan sighs annoyed, "We're here to make a deal, it doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses".

Damon rolls his head to the side, "I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself".

"So, Stefan, where is the lovely Elena tonight?" Elijah asks innocently.

Klaus lets out a loud laugh, "I'm sorry, you've missed so much" and at Elijah's confused expression, the Hybrid goes on to explain, "Ah, trouble in paradise".

"One more word about Elena and this dinner's over" Stefan states with finality.

I roll my eyes, "There's only trouble in paradise because someone decided to, you know, compel Stefan to switch off his emotions and then, by the time he could actually feel his humanity, was already so traumatised by what he'd done that he now hides his emotions by seeking revenge for everything little horrible thing that, _that someone_ made him do".

It's quiet for a minute before Klaus whistles, "You know, Klarissa, I truly admire your honesty, amongst other things, of course".

"Other things?" I question.

Klaus nods, "It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelgangers, it's quite hard to resist" then he looks over to his brother, "What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Treia and Tatia?".

Elijah straightens up ever so slightly, "Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?".

"Well, given their shared affection for Klarissa and Elena, oh and of course Katerina. I think our guests might be curious as to learn about the originators of the Petrova line" Klaus explains.

Damon holds up his glass of wine, "Well, since we're not going anywhere, Elijah, please do tell" before taking a large sip.

Finally intrigued in this dinner, I add, "And I for one am quite interested to learn about the Petrova line".

Klaus claps, "See! That's the spirit I've been waiting for, Elijah, please, indulge them".

Elijah clears his throat, "When our family first settled here, there were two sisters named Treia and Tatia, both were exquisite beauties".

Klaus looks at me and adds, "Treia would be your progenitor, Love".

Elijah nods and continues, "Every boy of age desired to be their suitors, even though Tatia has already had a child by another man".

"And none loved her more than Elijah" Klaus adds.

Elijah nods, "Almost as much as Niklaus loved Treia".

"So, the two of you fell in love them" Stefan states with a shrug.

"Our mother was a very powerful witch and when she heard of the whispers about the Petrova gift, she sought to kill them" Elijah explains.

I'm taken aback, "Why?".

Klaus looks to me, "Please, Love, don't pretend you don't know of the properties your blood holds".

I can feel Damon's eyes on me as I say nothing, so, he asks the older vampires, "What does her blood have to do with this?".

"You see, we later came to find out that it was Treia and Tatia's blood used in the spell which turned us into vampires" Elijah continues with his story.

"The blood that gives life can also take it, meaning, that a Guardian's blood helped create the vampire's, so it can also kill a vampire" Klaus explains with a glint in his eyes.

The other original agrees, "Yes, which is how our brother, Landon, was killed".

"By the time we had come back to life, so had Treia. Our brother found her stumbling around the woods, calling out for her sister. In his blood haze, Landon attempted to drink from her only to choke on her blood and fall to his permanent death" Klaus says.

"How do you know this?" I question.

"Because I was watching. I ran over to Treia to see if she was okay, most of her blood had been drained and she was barely hanging on to her life, so, when she asked for me to end her suffering, I did" Klaus simply states.

I can't help but gasp silently, "You killed her? The woman that you loved?".

Klaus nods, "She didn't want to live a life without her sister and to spend it trying to kill me. Treia, her heart was much too pure for that".

•••

"So, why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?" Elijah questions after we finished our meal.

Damon nods, "That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, Klary, and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges".

"That deal sounds fair, brother" Elijah agrees.

Klaus' expression remains neutral, "I don't think you understand. The doppelgänger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave them behind" he then stands up from his chair and begins to pace, "Let's say I do leave them here, under your protection, what then? How long before one of you turns either of them into a vampire? You see, both of you truly believe that you can protect them and that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen, the worst thing for Klarissa and Elena Gilbert, is the two of you".

Damon gives me a weak smile, "I'm gonna get some air".

"Wait, Damon!" I call after him.

"Let me deal with this" Elijah says to us all before following after Damon.

With a glare, I turn to Klaus, "You know, you have a family that continues to stand by you in any battle, regardless of all the horrible things you've done to them. Always and Forever, that's what you say right? Yet, you choose the hybrids over them. Maybe if your narcissism didn't get in the way, you wouldn't need the hybrids to hide behind from all your enemies. Just a thought, Klaus". Without any further words, I follow off into the direction Damon and Elijah walked.

•••

When I find Elijah and Damon, the two of them are sharing hushed whispers by the coffins which hold the Original family and by the time I make it to them, their conversation is finished. "Can we talk?" I ask Damon quietly.

Elijah looks between us before he nods, "I'll meet you both in the dining hall".

Damon waits for me to say something and I sigh, "You know what Klaus is saying about us isn't true, right?". At his silence to my questions, I repeat, "Right?".

"Right" is all he says before adding, "Why didn't you tell me about your blood being the key to killing Klaus?".

I shrug, "Because I don't even know how it works, Klaus is a hybrid which means that it potentially might not even work on him and besides, I thought that it had to be enspelled. I swear I was going to tell you, just when I figured out how it worked".

Damon nods, "We should go back in".

"Wait, D" I try as he turns to walk away. As he stops in his track I ask, "Are we good?".

"Yeah, we're good" is all he says before walking back out to others.

Following after him, I hear Damon as he begins speaking, "What do you say, Klaus? It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offer, now you counter".

Klaus nods, "Okay. I offer Elena and Klarissa's future happiness. You see, what they need right now is to be rid of you lot. And to fall in love with a human, maybe Elena can be with that nice football player, you know the blond one?".

"Matt Donovan? Really? Even I know she can do better than that" Damon scoffs.

"Well, why not? They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family" Klaus states and I shudder at the thought.

Stefan rolls his eyes, "And continue the Petrova bloodline. Every few hundred years, you'll have a new doppelgänger to drain and never run out of hybrids, right Klaus?".

Klaus smirks, "Consider it a small return on my investment in the girls' well-being. See, after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure their safety for the rest of their natural life. You know it's what's best for them".

"You know, one half of the doppelgänger twins is right here" I interrupt before adding, "Look, I don't need your protection nor am I agreeable to you wanting future generations of my bloodline to be at your beck and call, so, here's my negotiation. Take the coffins, get out of town, or I will end you, Klaus. I can promise you that".

Klaus sighs, "An interesting offer, really but-" I cut him off with an eye roll.

"It's this or nothing, and the next time we won't be so kind" I tell him with absolutely no trace of a smile on my face.

"Sorry, Love, I just don't think so" Klaus says before he suddenly grabs Stefan's arm and holds it into the flames of the ongoing fire pit.

Both Damon and I go to stop him but Elijah grabs Stefan and holds him in a chokehold against the wall and Klaus turns to me, "I will burn him alive if you so much flick that pretty little wrist of yours".

"We'll get it" Damon spits out at him.

Klaus nods to Elijah, "Go with him, brother. You keep him honest and when you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family".

I look over to Damon who Elijah has now let go and he nods over in the direction of the other room. Both the Original Vampire and I follow Damon out of the room, quickly and quietly, Elijah places two silver daggers on a tray for one of Klaus' servants to hold. I soon realise that hours earlier, the two of them had removed the daggers from the desiccated vampires. "It's time" is all Elijah says before we all walk back into the room.

Klaus looks up confused, "Elijah, why haven't you left?".

Elijah smirks for the first time that night, "Where are you manners, brother? We forgot dessert". He then makes a show of taking off the cover of the tray that the blonde woman is carrying which hold the daggers.

With a tone of betrayal, Klaus asks, "What have you done?".

Elijah takes no offence, "What have you done? You see, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now".

A look of astonishment washes over the Hybrid's face, "Kol" he says as he steps back with his hands up in defence.

"Long time, brother" is what the newest member of the room says. I quickly glance over at him and realise that he must be the youngest brother. Kol was as tall as his brothers, yet with softer features that practically oozed an obvious charm.

Klaus begins to back up further when suddenly, another appears and grabs a dagger to stab Klaus through the hand, "Finn, don't!" Klaus yells at another brother, obviously the older one of the two, and unlike Kol, his clothes are dated by a couple of centuries. I watch on in genuine shock at the scared look on Klaus' face and I gasp as he turns around, only to run into Rebekah who also stabs him with a dagger, only this time in the stomach.

"This is for our mother" is all she says as she pulls out the dagger and Klaus falls back into Kol's arms who restrains him down.

"You're free to go, this is family business" is all Elijah says as a goodbye and I vaguely register Damon grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the scene.

•••

The ride home was quiet, but Damon promised to come back over to my house after going to check on Bonnie and Abby. As soon as I walk into my house, something immediately feels wrong, as I try and flick on a light, I realise that the power is out. _Okay, Klary, breathe, this totally isn't how every single horror movie starts_. Walking into the kitchen, I open up a cupboard which I know has a flashlight and quickly turn it on to look around. "Candles… Where are the candles?" I mutter to myself but as I walk over to the other side of the kitchen, I feel myself step in something, looking down, I gasp as the flashlight shines on a puddle of blood, "Oh my god". Shining the light around the bottom level of the house, I find bloody handprints on the wall leading up to the staircase and witness blood trailing up to the second level. Once I reach the top, the flashlight falls out of my hand and onto the floor with a loud thud, "Alaric!" I yell as I find him sitting upright against his bedroom door with a knife through his stomach. "Ric, oh my god, Ric!" I cry out.

Alaric lifts his head, "K-Klary".

"Do you know who did this to you?" I question as I hold his face up in my hands.

"I don't know" is all he says before coughing up blood.

"Oh my god!" I hear my sister's voice shout from behind me and I jump when I turn around and see her and Matt standing there.

I look at them with tears in my eyes, "There's a lot of blood and I don't know what to do and, I, and I".

"It's okay, Klare come here, I'll call 911" Matt says as he walks over and pulls me away from Alaric's body so that Elena can take my place next to Alaric before grabbing out his phone in one hand and holding my with his free arm.

"You have to kill me" Alaric gasps out.

"No!" I exclaim.

At the same time Elena asks, "What?".

"You have to kill me" Alaric says to us.

Elena grabs his hand and looks down to see his ring before nodding, "Wait, Matt hang up, he's right, if he dies a supernatural death, then he'll come back to life and he'll be healed!".

"But, how do you know who did this is supernatural?" Matt questions as his arm tightens around me and my bloody clothes.

Elena nods, "That's what he's saying, we don't but I'm the doppelgänger" she says as she pulls the knife from his stomach, "That makes me supernatural".

"Elena! No, this is messed up!" Matt cries.

"He's dying Matt!" Elena yells back with tears of her own before turning back and stabbing Alaric in the chest, killing him.

•••

After what felt like forever, my phone begins to ring and I quickly answer, "Hi Sheriff Forbes".

"Hi Klary" she greets me kindly before adding, "So, I looked into Meredith Fell and she was called into surgery six hours ago and she's been there ever since".

"She has an alibi?" I question confused as I look down at Alaric's lifeless body.

Liz replies, "Iron-tight in an operating room full of witnesses".

I sigh, "Then who could it be?"

"I don't know, but the attack on Alaric makes this the third member of the Founders' Council and we just cleared our only suspect" she informs me with a heavy voice.

Suddenly, Alaric wakes up and begins coughing, "Thank you, Sheriff" I say gratefully before hanging up the phone and rushing over to grab his hand in mine. "Thank God, you're okay" I whisper.

•••

The sound of my window softly rustling open is what has me waking up from my slumber. On alert mode after what happened to Alaric a quiet voice says, "Sh, it's just me, Angel".

I moan slightly as I roll over, "Damon".

"Elena called me on the way to the hospital and told me what happened with Alaric, are you okay?" Damon questions softly as he lays down in my bed next to me.

"I don't know, I just, when I saw him there, lying in his own blood, Damon, I just kept thinking that I can't lose somebody else that I love again" I reply, barely above a whisper. I lift my head to look at him as he wraps his arms around my waist. I feel a tear fall from my eye as I tell him, "I can't lose anymore family".

Damon presses a gentle kiss to my forehead, "I know, baby. When are you going to the hospital?".

"Soon as I wake up, I'm gonna go check up on him and see if he can come home" I say sleepily.

Damon sighs, "I know this probably isn't the best time to tell you but I know if I don't you'll be pissed I didn't tell you".

I look up at him with furrowed eyebrows, "What happened?".

"Bonnie and Abby managed to open up the coffin" he informs me.

My eyes widen, "That's a good thing, isn't it?".

Damon nods, "Except that whatever it was attacked them but before you worry, they're okay, they're both sleeping peacefully right now as we speak".

"Gosh, why can't everything just be simple and uncomplicated" I think dreamily.

"We live in a beacon for the supernatural, I don't think it'll ever be not complicated" Damon teases.

"I can dream, can't I?" I smile before a yawn falls from my lips.

Damon moves in closer to me as his arms encompass me to a point where there isn't any space left between us. "Sweet dreams, Angel" he whispers into my hair as I feel his eyelashes flutter against me.

* * *

 **A/N - Sooooooo, hi. It's been over two months since I updated this story and the honest truth is that I just became so busy in my personal life as well as losing inspiration to continue this story. But, I've received so many lovely messages about your love for this story that I don't want to let anyone down. I no longer have a schedule for this story, I will be writing and updating, etc, when I have the inspiration to do so. I don't want to force myself to write because I feel then that the story becomes inauthentic and I never want that. Anyways, thank you for the continuous support on this story, it means the absolute world to me and strap yourselves in because the next chapter (and rest of this season) will be INTENSE. If you have any questions, please leave it down below and I will always answer. Thank you for reading xx**

 _Tumblr & Polyvore are both rubyfiction_


	66. Chapter Sixty-Six

**Disclaimer - I do not own nor take credit for L.J Smith's creation of The Vampire Diaries or the television adaption by Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson.**

 _BlueBloodsSVUOrder - Klary's angel blood only affects the Original Vampires (since it was the doppelgänger twins blood that created the vampire spell in the first place). However, Klary's blood has to be enamelled in order for it to kill the Original Family, which is why it didn't affect Damon and in either the next chapter or the one after, that will all be explained since it is very complicated._

 _Hope10 - Damon & Klary are together they just haven't officially had the boyfriend & girlfriend conversation yet._

* * *

DANGEROUS LIAISONS

 _The hairs on the back of my neck stand up as I feel a presence behind me. I try to turn around, but I'm frozen, it's as if every fibre of my being is controlled by an unknown inkling of fear. There's a lingering touch on my shoulder, a whisper against my cheek as it leans in. It's voice drips with honey as it promises, "They can't save you, Klarissa, you're mine"._

•••

My blood feels like ice as I wake up from my nightmare with a hand over my heart and a harsh breath escaping my lips. Taking in deep breaths to calm myself, I feel something shift beside me before a hand is placed on my shoulder and within a split second I jump out of my bed in terror as the nightmare flashes across my mind. "Angel, what's wrong?" I hear the groggy morning voice of Damon enter my ears.

The shaking hands of mine reach up and push my hair behind my ears, "Nothing, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" I mutter as I slide into bed next to him.

Damon leans up a fraction so that he can pull me into his arms, "Bad dream?".

I sigh as I shiver against his warmth, "Something like that".

"Do you want to talk about it?" he questions with gentle worry.

"I'm fine, really" I attempt to reassure him.

Even though my eyes don't reach his, I can feel his stare and know that he wants to continue questioning me, but thankfully let's it go as he asks, "What time are you supposed to pick up Alaric?".

"Around noon, but it's only 8 now" I tell him.

"M'kay, well, I'd say let's sleep in but both of our annoying sibling are downstairs" Damon grumbles.

I let out a small laugh, "I guess we should go and see what they want". Damon let's out a huff before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to my lips.

•••

"Rebekah attacked you?!" I exclaim at my twin, who is telling me about what happened between her and the female Original vampire.

Elena nods, "If Elijah hadn't of stepped in, I don't know what she would have done".

"Probably have torn you in half" Damon adds in as he takes a bite of his toast. I nudge his side and shoot him a glare but he acts nonchalant, "What?".

"Just eat your toast" I reply before turning back to Elena, "Why didn't you tell me what happened when you got home?".

"I was going to but you were already asleep and no offence, but I've already walked in on you and Damon once, so, no thanks" Elena subtly jokes.

Damon smirks at her statement and I exclaim with flailing hands, "He stole my last blueberry muffin, I had to wrestle it from him to salvage half of it".

Elena nods, "Sure, totally, whatever you say sis".

"Oh, whatever" I mutter.

Stefan cuts in, "Why am I here?".

I nod, "Yeah, why is he here?".

Elena narrows her eyes at me, "Because you all need to know what Elijah told me".

"Which is?" Damon questions as he carries out the s.

"It was their mother, Esther, who was sealed in that coffin" Elena informs us.

Stefan's eyebrows furrow, "As in the Original Witch?".

Damon looks up from his plate, "What? How is she even alive? Thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago".

Elena shrugs, "I don't know. I'm guessing she has a couple connections in the witching community. Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus".

I watch as Stefan's hands fist up by his sides, "She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus".

"Well, not anymore, at least not according to Elijah" Elena adds.

Damon tuts against his teeth, "Anyone else feeling a little used right now?".

I scoff, "Oh come on, didn't he kill her? I highly doubt that's her actual plan. I don't know about ya'll, but unless she's spent the last thousand years meditating her hatred away, there's no way she actually wants peace with him, or any of them for that matter".

Elena folds her arms, "I don't know what her plan is, but Elijah has promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us-" the doorbell ringing cuts her off and all of our attention turns to the door and I get up to answer it just as Elena says, "I believe him".

As I open the door, I feel myself frown in confusion since no one is there before casting my eyes downwards and finding two envelopes with mine and Elena's name individually on each. Leaning down, I pick it up before walking back inside and closing the door. "What is it?" Damon questions as I join them in the kitchen.

I shrug as I hand it to Elena, "An invitation, I think" I answer before opening the envelope, "'Please join the Mikaelson Family, this evening at seven o'clock. For dancing, cocktails and celebration'. I wonder what we're celebrating".

"Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?" Stefan asks in irritation.

I roll my eyes as Elena answers, "The Original Family".

"It's not bad enough they're moving into town, now they want a housewarming gift?" Damon questions, his voice holding the same annoyance as his brother.

Flipping over the card I mumble, "Uhh".

"What is it?" Damon asks as he moves closer towards me.

"There's a note on the back, 'Klarissa, I believe it's time that we finally meet, Esther".

Elena reads the back of her own card, "Mine too".

"No" Damon states.

"What?" I ask with a shrug.

Damon taps me on the temple softly, "No to that idea in your mind of actually going and seeing this woman".

"It could be interesting" is all I say.

Elena adds, "If Esther wants to talk to us, maybe we should find out why".

"Well that's a dumb idea, she already tried to kill you once and remember that whole thing about her killing previous Guardian Angels? Cause I do" Damon interrupts with a stiff gaze.

After contemplating for a quick second, Stefan nods, "No, they're right. Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason and I think there is more to this than just some family reunion".

"Well, brother, unlike you, I actually care if my girl lives or dies, so, can we go back in time when you cared about Elena?" Damon questions snarkily.

Before Stefan can reply, Elena interrupts, "Stefan has a point, Damon. Klary and I should find out what she wants".

"I second that" I add.

Damon rolls his eyes, "And neither of you can protect yourself".

I scoff, "I'm offended, I'm actually offended, remember that time I kicked Klaus' ass? Because I do".

"Look, to save arguments I'll go" Stefan shrugs.

"Yeah, right, and have you piss off another one of them? I don't think so" I reply sarcastically"

Damon nods in agreement with me, "You've pissed off enough Originals to last a lifetime. I'll go".

"Hey!" I exclaimed in annoyance as Damon snatches the invitation from me.

"I'm going, end of story" he tries to finalise his statement by leaving with Stefan.

Once their out of the house, I turn to Elena, "We're not actually listening to them are we?" my twin questions.

I shake my head, "No, obviously not" I say before smiling widely.

•••

Whilst I picked up Alaric from the hospital, Elena went to meet Caroline, which depending on how long it took to make sure Alaric was comfortable, I was supposed to be meeting them.

"You know, I can survive alone for one night if you have someplace to be" Alaric says as I help prop him up on the lounge.

I shake my head, "Dress shopping can wait, besides, your kind of my top priority right now anyways".

There's a hint of a smile on Alaric's face, "And I appreciate that I do, but I'll be fine, you can stop worrying".

I scoff, "Ric, the last time I left you alone, you ended up with a knife in your abdomen and my sister killing you, sorry but you cannot be left alone right now".

"But I thought you were supposed to be going behind Damon's back and going to that ridiculous party" Alaric says disapprovingly.

"Okay, one, they call it a ball" I reply and Alaric just rolls his eyes which has me chuckle before adding, "And two, you won't be alone because Matt is thoroughly committed to making sure his favourite history teacher slash vampire slayer doesn't die".

"Why would Matt agree to look pafter me?" Alaric says as she shifts around on the couch.

I shrug and mumble, "I may have told him that you'd give him and A on his history paper".

"Klary!" Alaric scolds me.

"What? As if you have teachers integrity, I mean you keep stakes in your desk" I say with a shrug.

Alaric exclaims, "For protection of said students!"

"So protect poor old Matty from failing" I say sweetly and Alaric just huffs so I add, "I'd stay here with you, you know that, but I have to go tonight plus I'll make your favourite breakfast in the morning".

"Home-made grits with bacon and eggs?" He questions hopefully.

I nod, "Of course".

Alaric sighs dramatically, "Fine, but just so you know, I totally agree with Damon on this one".

"When do you not agree with Damon?" I question.

"When it comes to you girls and your protection, yes, I'll agree with Damon" Alaric promises me and I find myself quiet for a moment as I let his fatherly words float around in my mind for a moment.

"I know you want us safe, Ric, but we need answers. And hopefully, these answers will be the reason to keep us safe" I reply softly before adding, "And besides, I'll make it up to Damon when he finds out our plan".

Alaric raises an eyebrow, "Speaking of which, how are you two doing?".

Heat rises to my cheeks, "Damon and I are good, I mean, probably the best we've ever been besides him driving me absolutely crazy sometimes".

"I have to say, I'm actually surprised" Alaric comments.

I tilt my head, "Surprised? About what?".

"I mean, it's not like you and Damon have the most stable relationship" he replies simply.

Furrowing my eyebrows I say, "I thought this was going in a much more positive direction".

"I'm not trying to put any doubt in your mind, Klary, I just don't want to see you end up getting hurt" Alaric tells me sincerely.

"Where's all this coming from?" I ask confused.

"I just want you to be careful, you sometimes get tunnel vision when it comes to Damon, and take it from me, sometimes we like to think that the ones we love are good for us but the truth is that they hurt us more than they heal us" is all he says and before I can reply, the doorbell rings.

"Um, that must be Matt" I say quietly before getting up from the couch and letting Matt inside.

•••

"Hey, you okay?" Caroline questions me as we look through a rack of gowns in a small boutique for me, since I had joined them in their shopping after they had already found their own gowns.

"Hm?" I look up from the space I was staring at as I was replaying mine and Alaric's conversation over and over again in my head, "Oh, yeah I'm fine".

Caroline and Elena share a look between them, "You sure? You seem a bit distracted" Elena says.

"A lot distracted" Caroline adds.

I shake my head and put a smile on my face, "I'm fine, just trying to figure out whether I prefer the green or the red".

"Red, definitely the red" Caroline squeals with a wide smile and the saleswoman, who introduced herself to us as Jeannie when we first walked into the store, goes off into the back room to pull the dress from the rack.

"Ah, it's all so weird. The Originals are throwing a ball. Like an actual ball" Elena comments.

"It's some twisted Cinderella fetish is what it is. And why does the Evil Witch want an audience with you two?" Caroline replies with the same confusion as Elena, only more dramatic.

Elena shrugs, "I have no idea but there's only one way to find out".

Caroline looks confused, "I thought you both told Damon and Stefan that you weren't going".

I shrug, "We did, which is why we need a drama free date, such as yourself".

Caroline smiles widely, "Whilst I completely accept to be your date, I think a Salvatore would look a lot better in a tux".

Elena groans, "Ugh, I cannot deal with either of the Salvatore's right now. Damon's being his annoying, one-man show self and Stefan, whatever he's feeling, he is just channeling it all against Klaus".

"Imagine how great the sex would be if he was channeling all of his emotions into you" I say offhandedly and Caroline bursts out laughing at Elena's horrified face.

"Speaking of sex with a Salvatore" Caroline begins and looks at me, "A little birdie told me that she found you and Damon in bed together, so spill".

"Trust me, it's not a juicy as you think it is" I tell her but at her disbelieving smirk I add, "I was upset after finding Alaric literally bleeding to death so Damon stayed the night".

"That's it?" Caroline questions.

I nod, "That's it".

"Ugh, boring" my blonde best friend complains.

"Did you want to try on the dress? Since your shopping last minute, I might only be able to do slight alterations and there's only one version of this dress available" Jeannie interrupts us as she walks out with a black dress bag which holds the gown I chose.

I nod, "Yes, please". Elena and Caroline give me a thumbs up as I walk with Jeannie into the dressing rooms.

"Let me know when you're finished and I'll tie up the corset back for you" she instructs nicely.

I smile at her, "Thank you".

•••

As I step out in the beaded burgundy ball gown, the two girls have expressions of awe on their faces. The gown had a deep sweetheart neckline which was accompanied into a tight bodice that accentuated my curves perfectly before flaring out into a true gown. The colour of the dress flatters my olive skin perfectly and I'm so thankful that it actually fits my body like a glove.

"Wow, Klary, you look…" Caroline trails off speechless.

"Beautiful, you look so ethereal" Elena adds onto Caroline's sentence.

I giggle slightly and I place my hands on my waist and twirl slightly in the dress feeling like I'm my ten year old self playing dress up for the first time. "This is the one" I say with confidence as within a split second, my mood is lifted and suddenly I feel excited for the night. "Well, I don't know about you but all this dress shopping has made me hungry" I say to the girls who both nod their heads in agreement.

"The Grill?" Caroline questions.

I laugh, "As if we'd go anywhere else".

Elena nods, "Is there even anywhere else in this town to eat?".

•••

After paying for my dress, which thankfully didn't cost me an arm and a leg, we made our way over to the Grill where we sat down with our chicken and dumplings, discussing what we were expecting to happen at the ball before all of a sudden, Caroline let's out an "Are you kidding me!"

"What?" I mutter around my food as I follow her line of sight and almost drop my dumpling.

"She's inviting him to the ball?" Caroline exclaims as we watch Rebekah give Matt an invitation. "I thought Matt was with Alaric!" Caroline says to me in annoyance.

I nod, "He's supposed to be".

"Care, she's probably just trying to get a reaction from us" Elena tells her.

Caroline scoffs, "What time is this stupid dance anyways?".

I shrug, "7 or something, wait for me, I'm gonna go talk to Matt" is all I say before walking over to my friend, only after Rebekah had left. "When I said to stay with Ric, I meant, like, don't let him out of your sight" is the first thing I say to Matt.

"Hey, Klary, I know, I was just about to ring you" he replies as he scratches the back of his head.

Crossing my arms I ask, "Oh, were you?".

"I promise I'm just picking up Alaric some food since I can't cook and he said, and I quote 'Get me some real damn food'" Matt informs me with a giddy smile.

"Okay, but, what's with you and Rebekah? Care's having a heart attack over there" I tell him.

Matt shrugs, "I don't know, she was saying something about a party".

I roll my eyes, _men_ , "It's a ball but anyways, you promised me you'd help with my plan which involved staying with Ric".

"And I was, but then that nurse stopped by the house-" he starts.

"Meredith is at my house?" I say in disbelief.

Matt nods, "Yeah, and besides, her alibi is clean which means she didn't hurt Ric so it's all good".

"Matty, I love you, but you make it so hard!" I exclaim before grabbing the take away bag out of his hand, "I'll give this to Ric, and you can go play lover with an Original".

"Wait, lover? What?" Matt calls out confused but I just make my way back over to the girls.

I roll my eyes as I explain, "Well, Matt's an idiot but I've gotta go home and give this to Alaric, make sure Meredith isn't being sneaky and then get ready for the ball".

"Well that's certainly a lot of chores" Caroline replies with a smirk.

"Just call me Cinderella!" I reply as my farewell before heading out.

•••

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" I say to Alaric for the hundredth time as I run around the house in the ball gown, attempting to make sure everything is set up for him and that I have everything I need.

He nods, "I'll be fine, I've got my greasy food, the hallmark channel and Meredith".

"I'll take care of him, Klary" the doctor says to me as she walks into the room.

I eye her up and down, "Yeah, you're still on my list, if anything happens to Alaric, it's you I'm coming after".

Alaric coughs uncomfortably, "Okay, well you should get going".

I sigh and look at the clock with reads 6:55pm, "Yes, I should, crap I'm gonna be late!".

"Is Elena meeting you there?" Alaric questions.

I nod as I walk towards the door with him following behind. "Yeah, Caroline's coming with her and I'm supposed to be meeting them there, like, now" I reply.

"Try not to get yourself killed" Alaric says to me and I smirk.

"Who'd ever want to kill off a pretty face like mine?" I ask sarcastically before opening the front door and moving to leave.

"Klary?" I hear Alaric say behind me and I turn around to face him as he tells me, "You look beautiful".

Smiling at him I reply, "Thanks, Ric" before turning back around and heading for my car.

•••

So, apparently trying to drive a car in a ball gown is singlehandedly the hardest thing I've ever had to do, and I've fought vampires before. Shaking off that thought, I shut my car door and gaze up at the incredible mansion in front of me. That last time I was here, participating in the dinner party from hell, I swear it did not look like this. The doorway had an arch to enter with thousands of twinkling lights. The hedges were a bright, healthy green and the pavement smooth. As I walked up to the mansion, I could hear the sound of people socialising and a small orchestra of violins and cellos. With a deep breath, I step inside the mansion and immediately feel the oxygen escape me as I look around in awe at the beauty of the mansion. I can feel piercing eyes on me and I look straight ahead of me, only to once again have the oxygen leave me as my eyes focus on Damon. Giving him a soft smile, I watch as he leaves Carol Lockwood mid-sentence and walks his way over to me. Yet before we can interact, another Salvatore comes into view, "What are you doing here?" I ask Stefan.

"I could ask you the same question" he replies.

Damon tuts towards his brother, "Surprise, surprise. Nice tux" then he turns to me, "You're not supposed to be here".

"The fact that you thought I'd actually listen to you, is almost laughable" I snark back before sighing, "Look, we need to see what Esther wants and I'm not leaving until I do". Turning my body so that I've cut Stefan out of the conversation, I smile sweetly at Damon, "So, shall we?".

Damon smirks before offering me his arm which I take before leaning down and whispering in my ear, "You look absolutely exquisite".

As we walk further into the mansion I lean my head up so that I can flirtingly reply, "You don't look too bad, yourself".

•••

Somehow I had ended up standing by the bar alone whilst Damon was off God-knows-where. I stood uncomfortably by myself before I heard a voice beside me, "Klarissa Gilbert, I presume? I'm Finn Mikaelson, you're here to see my mother". Finn, I instantly recognise from the other night who I presumed was the oldest out of the Mikaelson siblings.

"It's nice to meet you, Finn. Is she here?" I question.

"Her request did not include your friends" Finn says with finality in his tones.

I reply, "Unfortunately for you all, we come as a pack. They're here for our protection, considering your mother has already tried to kill my sister".

"If you want to see my mother, you'll need to be alone" is all he tells me before I hear a loud voice travel through the room.

"Uh, if everyone could gather, please" Elijah's voice travels from the staircase where he and his siblings all stand.

I walk over to where the crowd gathers and finally see Elena and Caroline standing together and quickly rush over to them. "Where have you two been?" I whisper.

"Caroline decided to shower which added another hour for her hair" Elena jokes.

"Hey! Perfection like this takes time" Caroline replies and I smile at her before we all turn back to listen to what Elijah has to say.

The moral vampire begins, "Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance".

I watch as Esther stands alone at the top of the staircase and gazes at Elena and I. Elijah continues his speech, "Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom".

The entire crowd moves to do so but Elena and I stay where we are and share a look as Esther silently turns around and retreats to another room. Before we can follow her, Damon reappears, "Don't even think about it" he warns us.

"She wants to see us alone, Damon" I tell him.

Damon shrugs, "Well sucks to be her then. Was I not clear this morning?".

"Have I not been clear when I tell you that you don't own me" I reply annoyed, at his millionth attempt to try and tell me what to do.

Damon sighs, "You have to tell me before you walk into a lion's den".

"Why? So you can stop me?" I question.

"Yes!" Damon exclaims and before I can dispute, he holds out his hand and puts on a charming smile, "It would be rude not to dance, you know".

It's the innocent look in his eyes that has me agreeing, "It is tradition" I say as I take his hand before he leads me into the ballroom and Ed Sheeran's song, Give Me Love, begins to play over the speakers.

Damon and I stand parallel as we begin the waltz amongst the other couples. "I know I haven't said it enough tonight, but you are breathtaking" he whispers sweetly to me and I feel my cheeks heat up.

I smile at him purely, "Thank you". Damon smiles back at me as we cross the room and embrace in the traditional waltz, which I thankfully remember from my Dad teaching us when we were younger.

Where Damon's hands touch my skin, I can feel my body's immediate reaction to lean into the touch. When suddenly, every couple swaps partners and I find myself going from heat, to ice as Klaus embraces me. "Hello, Little Dove" he speaks quietly with a smirk.

"Klaus" I nod as a hello, and continue on with the dance.

"I'm glad you came" his tone laced with genuity.

"Your mother wants to see me, figured if I didn't want to die than I don't have much of a choice" is all I say to him as I continue to dance with him and my eyes vaguely catch Damon and Rebekah in the same embrace as Klaus and I. A feeling of jealousy flares through me and I hear Klaus chuckle, as if he can sense what I'm feeling.

"You needn't worry about Rebekah, love, I think she's much more into the quarterback" Klaus informs me and I briefly catch a glimpse of Matt dancing with Carol.

Sharply, I reply, "His name is Matt, and he's a kinder man than you'll ever be, so stop with the nicknames Klaus".

Softly, he replies, "You're right, I apologise".

I look into Klaus' eyes and feel shock as I realise he is being sincere, "You apologise?".

"It may surprise you, Klarissa, but I have been known to do so in my past" he replies as he spins around and back into his arms. His voice seems to have dropped octaves as he replies, "You make me nervous, Klarissa, which is something that not many women have had the ability to do".

"I make you nervous?" I reply confused.

Klaus smiles, "You are one of the most confident and valiant people I have ever met, your stubbornness and need for good are inspiring. And of course, you are absolutely stunning". Before I can reply, the song comes to an end and Klaus is kissing the back of my hand, "Until later, Little Dove" is all he says before letting me go and disappearing amongst the crowd. It takes me a moment to break out of my daze but when I do, my eyes fall on Damon, who is busy talking with another Original and before I can meet back up with him, I feel myself being whisked away in the opposite direction by Elena and Stefan.

•••

"No, absolutely not" I say to them as I cross my arms.

"Klary, if Esther is secretly on our side, we need to know" Elena attempts with me.

I roll my eyes at her, "I'm not tricking Damon into getting his neck snapped, no, we can figure out another way".

Stefan scoffs, "We all know Damon would never go for it if it means you being put into danger".

"Why do you act like the fact that he cares about me is a bad thing? Because I know you've apparently forgotten, but there used to be a time you actually cared about Elena as well" I reply with irritation.

"This isn't solving anything, Klary, come on" Elena tries.

"No, I'm not going behind his back, we'll find another way to talk to Esther" I say with finality before walking away from them annoyed. As I try and search for Damon, I come up with no luck before Caroline rushes over to me.

"Klary! Thank god, can I use your phone?" she asks me as we walk around the mansion.

"Uh, why? What happened to yours?" I ask confused as we find ourselves down a hallway.

Caroline continues to ramble, "I saw I had a missed call from my mum but when I went to call her, my phone died as soon as she answered, can I use yours, pretty please?".

"Oh, yeah Care, sure" I tell her without a second thought and hand over my phone as we walk into one of the many rooms of the house.

"Thanks, I'll be right back, stay here" is all she says before walking away with my phone and I'm just left staring after her confused but suddenly my attention is distracted onto something else as I look around the room and refrain from laughing at the obvious overkill of decorations in the room.

I break out of my distraction as I hear footsteps enter the room, "Got your text, what are we doing in here?" Damon asks with a slight smirk as he saunters over to me.

I smile cheekily before my eyebrows furrow in realisation, "What text?" is all I say before suddenly, Stefan is immediately behind Damon, snapping his neck and I almost find myself shrieking. "What the hell, Stefan!" I shout in anger as I run over to Damon to make sure he's okay before my common sense comes back to me and I stand back up in anger, getting ready to fight back with Stefan.

But before that happens, Elena rushes into the room and grabs onto my arm, "We don't have time".

"Time? How dare you!" I exclaim at her.

Elena explains, "You and I both know that Damon would never let you go, come on, fight me on this later".

"Yeah, it's not like he's waking up anytime soon" Stefan adds monotonously.

I roll my eyes, "Oh shut it".

"Klary, come on, please" Elena says one last time.

"Give me a few minutes, I'll meet you there" and finally, with one last glance back to Damon I take a deep breath and walk out of the room.

•••

As I walk down the hallway to calm myself down, Elijah appears in front of me. "Klary, I understand my mother requested to see you" he greets.

"Uh, yeah, is something wrong?" I wonder.

Elijah shrugs, "Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me as a little strange to say the least".

"Yeah, tell me about it" I mutter before adding, "You don't believe what she's saying do you?".

Elijah nods as he replies, "It has me asking questions I never thought I'd ask. Can I depend on you to tell me what she says?".

I place my hand on his shoulder as I tell him, "Of course, Elijah".

•••

I stand with Elena outside before knocking on the door to Esther's study. The door opens and we're greeted by Finn, "You came alone. Wise choice". As he steps aside, I don't bother glancing at Elena before walking over to the original witch.

"Well, we're here. What's with the sage?" I question and I ignore Elena's hiss of my name.

Esther simply smiles, "Straight to the point I see. Don't worry, I've spelled it so we can speak freely without fear of being overheard" she turns to her son, "That'll be all Finn, thank you" she dismisses him from the room. "You must have a million questions for me. Please, sit" she gestured towards the couch and Elena does as she says.

"I'll stand, thank you" I reply and Esther doesn't say anything, rather she sits next to Elena on the couch.

"How are you alive? Are you a ghost?" Elena questions.

Esther shakes her head, "Not exactly. When I died the witch Ayana preserved my body with a spell. She was a close friend of mine, an ancestor of your friend Bonnie".

"Is that why Bonnie and her mum were the only ones who could open up the casket?" I ask her.

The Witch nods, "They complete the Bennett bloodline. I drew power from them and their ancestors who were with me on the other side".

Elena questions her, "So you've been on the other side for a thousand years?".

"Nature's way of punishing me for turning my family into vampires. But there is a way for me to undo the evil I created" Esther tells us.

"You're gonna help us kill Klaus, aren't you?" Elena asks with hope.

"One thing at a time Elena. For now, I simply need the help of you both" Esther answers and goes on to say, "I understand Rebekah shared the story of my family. How I upset the balance of nature by turning my children into vampires".

I nod, " She said you did it to protect them from the werewolves".

Esther nods, "It's true. But in no time at all, they began to feed on human blood. They ravaged the town with no remorse. Eventually, Niklaus turned against me".

Elena is the one to ask, "How are you gonna kill him? He's immortal".

"It will take time, magic, and your assistance" the Mikaelson Mother replies simply.

"And how are we apart of it?" I ask her.

"My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion. But in truth I've gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from the doppelgängers. Only a drop. Its essence will be in the champagne toast later on this evening. Will you do it or shall I?" Esther replies as she stands up and retrieves a knife from behind her back.

I look at Elena in shock, but my sister simply removes her glove so that Esther can prick her finger and squeeze the blood into a glass chalice that's already filled with liquid. Once she's finished, she turns to me, "Klarissa, your hand please?". My eyes widen and suddenly I'm overcome with an unwillingness to help her, which Esther seems to sense. "You can either do this by your free will or I can take it from you" Esther says to me, her true colours of evil showing. Unfortunately for me, I take to long to answer, and my hand flies out by its own accord and Esther walks over to me and pricks my finger and steals my blood from me because I cannot pull my hand away. "Thank you, both" Esther says to us as she walks over to her desk. "Elijah is more suspicious than the others, so he may need more persuasion. But they must all drink at the toast in order to be linked as one" Esther informs us as she continues to spell the chalice.

My eyebrows furrow, "I'm not sure I understand what you mean by 'linked as one'?".

Esther shrugs, "You said yourself that Klaus can't be killed. But tonight's spell links all my children together, so that if one goes, they all go".

"What?" Elena gasps.

Esther looks at us without regret, "I love my family, Elena, but they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when I created them. It's my duty to kill them"

Without looking at Elena, I turn on my heels and leave the room, completely guilty of what's happened here.

•••

I watch across the foyer as Elena and Elijah interact, and presume that Elijah asked of Elena the same thing he asked of me. When Elijah catches my eye, he leaves my twin alone and walks over to greet me.

"So, Elena tells me that I have nothing to worry about when it comes to my mother. However, I wonder what you thought of her?" Elijah asks curiously.

"She was something else" I tell him as I fiddle with the small note I have in my hand which I had quickly written on the first piece of paper I had found after leaving Esther's room.

"And for what reason did she need to speak to you in private?" Elijah questions me suspiciously and I watch as Esther stands on the second floor level, eyeing me and no doubt hearing my conversation with her son.

"Apparently she was feeling apologetic and wanted to say sorry to my sister. However, she also wanted me to know that no harm will come to any of us as long as we don't start trouble with any of you. We agreed" is the lie I tell him as she watches me.

"So it's true? She's forgiven Klaus?" Elijah asks me.

I smile as I lean into him and let my hand hold onto his arm softly, "It's true. Your mother, she just wants peace, Elijah". As stealthily as I can, I make sure my movements are unseen to Esther by positing my body and hand away from her eyesight, and slowly, I let my hand fall from his arm only to hold his hand and curtsy to him, which thankfully hides my note in his hand. Elijah looks confused for a second before bowing with me and I let go of his hand and we turn to see Esther, who thankfully looks very pleased with herself.

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass" Esther begins her speech and I watch as each Original holds a champagne glass specifically given to them by the compelled waiters which have a slight red tinge to them. Esther continues as I accept a normal glass of champagne and hold it up as she continues, "It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!".

All the guests reply, "Cheers!", And everyone takes a sip of their champagne, including the Mikaelsons.

Elijah turns to me with a genuine smiles, "Cheers". I smile softly back at him and clink our glasses together. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Esther disappear from sight and once everyone is dispersing into the other rooms, I choose to do the same but stop at the doorway to see Elijah turn his back to the guest and open up my note.

 ** _Do not trust her_**

 ** _Elle_ _ment_**

•••

Because this mansion is ginormous, I couldn't remember the room Damon had been left in and with another huff, I walked into the twelfth room, only this time, I didn't immediately turn away from it. I stood in absolute amazement at the sight of at least a hundred original paintings. The room was obviously for an art lover, with genuine Klimt's and Schiele's as well as artworks I had never seen before. My fingers gently traced a drawing of a water lily pond on a desk.

"I thought I might find you here" I hear the smooth, English voice behind me.

I turn around and stare at Klaus in disbelief, "Did you rob the Leopold?".

Klaus chuckles, "They don't have vervain in Vienna, their mistake" he shrugs as he joins me.

"And what about these?" I point to the drawings on the table, "I've never seen these artworks". A shy smile takes place on Klaus' face and I gasp softly, "These are yours?".

Klaus scratches chin, "Yeah, um, actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage, not that anyone would notice. Have you been?".

"To Russia?" I laugh, "The furthest I've travelled to is New York when I was fourteen".

"I could take you" he offers, "Wherever you want. Paris? Austria? London?".

I smile gently at him, I suppose seeing this rare side of Klaus does that to me, "Klaus, I'm not someone that you can woo with promises of extravagance".

"I didn't mean to insult you" Klaus apologises.

"I know" I tell him sincerely before asking, "How has it been? Having your mother and siblings back?".

Klaus looks taken aback before replying, "I thought it would be a lot more traumatising than it has been. It's actually been quite, um, nice, having a loud house again".

I laugh, "You would certainly get that with as many of you as there is".

"Klarissa, I know I said it earlier, but you truly do look wonderful, as you do every other time I see you" he says quietly, and somehow with each word, Klaus moves in closer to me and by the last word, I can feel his breath hitting my cheek. I look up at Klaus, about to say something, but I lose my train of thought as I catch the specks of gold in his green eyes as the light filters around him perfectly. "You know, I've never met anyone quite like you before" Klaus says, barely above a whisper, and as I feel him lean closer, his lips almost touch mine before I pull myself out of my daze and press my hand against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Klaus, but my heart belongs to Damon" is all I say before I hold the bottom of my dress up with my hands and run out of the room and down the stairs where I stumble into Damon.

"Damon!" I exclaim in gratitude.

Damon looks at me with frustration, "Did you and your sister get what you want?".

"I told them not to do it" I try and assure him.

"Yet you're the one who texted me to meet you and then suddenly I'm out like a light? Don't lie to me" Damon scolds me.

"I'm not lying! Caroline took my phone, seriously Damon, why would I lie to you?" I question him, my own frustration beginning to take over.

"Because you always get what you want" Damon spits out.

"Where the hell is this coming from?" I ask but Damon ignores me and grabs onto my arm.

"We're leaving, now!" He says but I pull my arm back.

"I know your mad that they didn't include you into the plan, and that you think I somehow went behind your back, but everything worked out and we found out what we needed to" I try and tell him but Damon only has tunnel vision.

"There shouldn't have been a plan! You should not be here!" Damon exclaims.

I yank my arm again out of his hand, "You don't tell me what to do, Damon! How many times do we have to have this fight? I make my own decisions, whether you agree with them or not you're supposed to trust me! Do you think I like going behind your back? Because I don't! And I never did! This wasn't my plan but I don't regret the outcome! And even if you were in on the plan, you would've tried to play the hero and everything could have been ruined!".

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to keep you alive!" Damon exclaims.

"Why the hell are you so mad with me about this?" I question angrily.

"Elena and Stefan were the ones who planned this and when I was out of the equation you went right along with it!" he yells back, thankfully no one is left in the foyer.

I squint, "So you're mad because I decided to go along with their plan?".

"No, I'm mad at you because I love you!" Damon throws at me.

I shake my head in anger for him using that as an excuse to hold power over me, "Well maybe that's the problem, Damon!". As soon as those words leave my mouth, a pin drops between us and I'm immediately filled with regret when I see the heartbroken look that spreads across Damon's face. "Wait, no, no, no, no! I didn't mean it like that Damon, I swear, I just-" but I can't save this because he cuts me off with one, single, hateful look.

"No, I got it. I love you more than you could ever love me. I'm a liability, right? How ironic is that?" Damon says in disbelief.

Tears threaten to fall from my eyes as Damon let's go of my arm and steps back. "No, Damon, please, let me explain, I didn't mean that" I try and reach out for him but he just steps back.

Before I can continue to make him understand, Caroline interrupts us in her own panic, "Have you guys seen Matt?" she questions, completely oblivious to the tension between Damon and I. Before I can say anything, Damon disappears from my sight. "Hey, Klary, what's wrong?" she asks me.

"Were you in on it?" I ask her.

"In on what?" she attempts to play dumb.

I shake my head, "Give me my phone back, Caroline".

With a sigh, she hands it over, "I'm so sorry, Klary-".

I cut her off with a motion of my hand, "You know what? It doesn't matter anymore, none of this does" is all I can say before walking away from her.

•••

Immersing my lonely self in a few glasses of champagne is the only accomplishment I can say this night truly had. I'd given up on worrying about anything else, simply thinking about the previous events of the night had my heart hurting. Is this even normal? Should it hurt this much? Apparently, no matter how much alcohol you consume, the feeling of your self-inflicted heartache can't stop the hurt. I was swimming in it. With a pity sigh, I pick myself up from the bar stool I sit at, and as I walk towards the front door to leave, I hear a loud crash, as do the other guest as they all come rushing to look outside. I look on in shock as a seemingly dead Kol lays on the pavement and an anger ridden Damon stands up and looks towards me.

"Damon! Are you crazy?" I hear Stefan's voice ask from behind me.

Damon looks up and his eyes fall upon me, "Maybe a little. Far be it from me to cause a problem" he spits out before turning away from us.

"Klary, do you know what just happened?" Elena questions me in shock.

I turn to Elena, Stefan, and Caroline "Like any of you actually care" I reply icily before walking outside and hailing down a cab.

•••

After changing into some more comfortable clothes, I sat down on the couch with Alaric, giving him a recap on _everything_ that happened. "Well, it sounds like you sure had an eventful night" Alaric adds to lighten to mood.

"He hates me" I mumble into my knees which are hiked up on the couch so I can cradle them.

Alaric looks at me, "He doesn't hate you, Damon could never hate you. He's just hurt".

"I couldn't even explain to him what I meant, everything is just one ole big mess" I mutter.

"Look, kid, this is the only time you'll ever get some decent advice off of me" Alaric begins.

I almost giggle, "Your advice isn't _that_ bad".

Alaric offers me a smile, "Most people would say to sleep on it and start again with new words tomorrow, but we both know Damon, and twelve hours allows for too many bad decisions. I think you should go find him and talk to him, even if he tries to walk or scare you away. Tell him what you meant and what you want. That's all you can do".

And with those words, for the first time that night, I felt a little bit of hope flutter inside of me.

•••

Knowing Damon as well as I did, I knew that he would be at the Grill, in his favourite bar stool, drinking his favourite bourbon. With a sigh, I push open the door and walk into the almost empty bar. When my eyes land on the back of Damon's head I smile, but that's until I stop in my tracks at the sight of Rebekah with her hand on his thigh as she sits next to him, blinking at him with her bedroom eyes. I almost consider walking up to them before my ears tune into what they're saying.

"Well, never let people tell you what to do" he says to her as he pours himself and her a shot. After they down it together he adds, "Besides, you would have broken him in a second".

"Are you saying I can't be gentle?" the blonde vampire teases.

I can see his shoulders shrug, "I'm just saying that you should find someone a little more durable. That's all".

I hold my breath as Rebekah leans in closer and her lips brush against his, "And who would that be?" is their last line of communication before their lips touch.

As quickly as I had entered the Grill, I leave. I blame myself. I blame him. My hand clutches to my chest where the overwhelming amount of pain seems to be coming from, hunched over in agony, choking on the tears as I try and stop this feeling. But as I find myself sat in my car, alone once more. The heartache that I was once swimming in, was now drowning me.

 _Sometimes we like to think that the ones we love are good for us but the truth is that they hurt us more than they heal us._

* * *

 **A/N - Ah, I can't believe it's almost been three months since I've uploaded but I really hope you love this chapter as much as I do. I personally think it's my best yet (not to mention my longest). This one I feel like had so much depth to it than any of my other chapters, and I've truly made an effort to improve my storytelling and writing, which I hope you can all see. Thank you so much for the constant support on my story, it means the absolute world to me.**

 **I've also made a Twitter if you'd like to come over and chat with me about this story or anything at all! My Twitter is rubyxfiction.**

 **xxx**

 **P.S - 'Elle ment' is French for she lies/she is lying.**


	67. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello readers,

It is with my deepest regrets and apologies that I inform you with my decision to indefinitely place this story on hiatus. This was a long time coming and I have many reasons why which I wish to explain to you. So please, bare with me.

When I first started this story, I had absolutely no idea how I wanted to write it, but I knew I wanted to begin writing again. And at the time, The Vampire Diaries was my favourite show and I wanted to pay homage to it.

However, with paying homage to my favourite show, I don't think I realised that I inevitably ended up copying the show with no real content of my own. I know that I did the outline of an independent character (Klary), but I, myself, felt that she was just a carbon copy of Elena. I feel like I wanted so badly to create my own world of The Vampire Diaries but I feel that I have completely disregarded any true creativity.

And honestly, I have been feeling this way for a while, however it was a recent comment on my reviews that truly put the nail in the coffin for me, so to speak.

So, now, I ask for your help in my decision of what to do.

I will not stop writing, but I feel that the reason why I've stopped being so involved in writing and updating is because I don't love this story as much as I once did.

But here is why I need your help, please leave a comment (as a review) and tell me which you would prefer.

A) I continue this story but with infrequent updates (I may not upload for weeks/months at a time).

B) Begin a new story in The Vampire Diaries world, still a Damon x OC but almost completely AU & here are a few of my ideas:

1 - With a fourth murder taking place in Mystic Falls, seemingly non-supernatural related, a group of supervisory special agents from the FBI takeover the local sheriffs department and attempt to find the murderer and their motive, whilst seemingly falling into a whole new world of vampires, werewolves and doppelgängers. And for one detective, her eyes keeping catching those of a handsome suspect whose eyes she knows, but cannot remember. (This story includes flashbacks)

2 - An old friend from Damon's past finds their way into Mystic Falls, not knowing who he is, nor herself. With the help of Damon, she slowly begins to find herself again but also becomes a new person, who Damon begins to fall for again after all these years. When the two of them begin to grow closer, she begins to become content with not knowing who she once was, until suddenly, her memories return unexplainabley and she finds out the truth about her and Damon. (This story includes flashbacks).

C) I let go of The Vampire Diaries fandom and create a new story for the Criminal Minds fandom which will revolve around a mysterious character which Dr. Spencer Reid meets during his College lectures. The two of them seem to be constantly running into each other on campus and out and the genius can't help but find himself intrigued by her beauty and high intelligence. However, when he decides to get to know the student, secrets are unravelled, and the beautiful woman he thought he knew, turns out to be someone completely unbeknownst to him.

Now, you're probably wondering, "Why would you decide to start new stories but be infrequent if you were to continue this story?".

Well, that would be because I really have no inspiration for this story. My original plan was to only have this story go until the end of the sixth season of the show and then to do an epilogue, but I can't find it in me to want to write this story. I think because of the lack of creativity I gave myself at the beginning of the story, I'm now realising how my past choices have come to limit me now and I'm ready to start new and give you all some truly authentic and creative content from me.

You all deserve better story-telling than what I've given you, and let's be real; there's enough Elena twin sister stories out there in this fandom.

I appreciate the 200,000 reads this story has been given and the 400+ comments. Truly, I never expected my story to reach such levels, and I'll never be able to repay you all for the limitless amount of love and support.

I truly am sorry for those of you who have become so invested in this story, and that of Damon and Klary. Which is why, if you'd like, I will happily share my epilogue for the story with you all if you all agree with me wanting to end this story and begin fresh.

Once again, please leave a comment with which idea you prefer, and I'll be making it a reality within the next month and you'll all be updated to check out the new story and whether or not you like it!

Thank you all so much, from the bottom of my heart. I'm so sorry, but I hope you can somehow understand.

Thank you for reading xx


	68. Chapter Sixty-Seven

**Disclaimer - I do not own nor take credit for L.J Smith's creation of The Vampire Diaries or the television adaption by Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson.**

* * *

ALL MY CHILDREN

With getting absolutely no sleep the night before, at the first sight of sunrise, I was already out of bed and downstairs making the breakfast I had promised to Alaric. Once I had finished cooking the bacon and grits, the time was only 5:30 am and rather than moping in my room and coming up with a thousand different scenarios in my mind about _them_ , I decided to get in some much needed exercise and Guardian practice, which is why I was currently in the middle of the woods, surrounded by nothing but the smell of freshly rained on grass and the sweet sound of silence.

Whilst I had been lacking in my Guardian skills due to all the drama in this town, I knew that had to step up my game and take this gift seriously. _No more,_ I think as I close my eyes to take a deep breath and allow myself to become one with the exquisite nature that surrounds me. As I do so, I can feel the force between each living thing. The darkness from the shade of the trees, the lightness of the morning sky. The cold breeze from the wind and the warmth of the sun. I had never realised it before now, just how much my soul seems connected to this Earth.

As I open my eyes, I let out a soft gasp as I look down at the woods floor beneath me. Due to my focus, I had somehow begun levitating, but rather than panic setting in, for the first time in a long time, I felt right at peace.

I let out a loud laugh as I feel a giddiness within me at another newfound ability. _If only Airla could see me now_ , I wonder if she'd be proud of my progress. Though I knew my wings weren't apart of me yet, this was still an important skill and I can't believe all I had to do to figure it out was to feel the force of nature. Calmly, I refocus on slowly reclining down the Earth's floor and as I touch it, I suddenly feel ignited with power, and the once wet and dark forest was now alive and thriving in the sun with its bright flora.

•••

"Klary! Where have you been?" Elena greets me with a huff as soon as I turn around from closing the front door.

I shrug, "Out" as I sidestep her and head upstairs to change out of my athletic clothing.

However, she continues to follow me up the stairs, "Come on, can we talk about what happened last night?".

"Nope" I say as I make my way into my room and shut it in her face before she can make up some excuse for her actions last night. With a sigh, I make my way over towards my wardrobe but I can still feel Elena's presence standing in front of my closed door. "Go away!" I shout as I shuffle through my clothes.

"Klary, please!" Elena begs through the door but I just continue to ignore her. My sister takes a deep breath before saying, "Look, I know what we did wasn't okay, but we got what we wanted".

Marching over to my door, I open it with an annoyed sigh, "No, as always, you got what you wanted and now I'm stuck with the image of Damon going to _Rebekah_ ".

Her eyes widen in shock, "Wait, what?".

My shoulders drop as I take a deep breath and finally let her into my room before we both sit on the edge of my bed, "After what happened at the mansion, I came home and took some advice from Alaric to go and find Damon. Only I wish I hadn't".

Elena's eyebrows furrow, "What did you see?".

"Nothing, technically, I mean they looked like they were about to kiss but I left before I had to see it" I tell her sadly.

"Have you tried calling him?" she asks me and I scoff.

"I really don't want to talk to him right now" I tell her.

She replies, "But what if you misinterpreted the situation?".

I look at her with pursed lips, "They were breathing the air coming out of each other's mouths that's how close they were. Also, when did you become so understanding when it comes to Damon?".

"I'm not, but you love him, Klary. What kind of a sister would I be if I tried to make you hate him? It's not really productive" she says.

"But, what if something did happen? Elena, I don't know if I could forgive him" I tell her quietly.

Before she can reply, her phone goes off and she looks up at me after reading it, "It's Stefan, he wants to see us".

•••

A ball of anxiety was spinning in the pit of my stomach as I stood outside the Boarding House with Elena next to me. "You okay?" she asks me with concern but I just shrug and go to knock on the door, but before I can, the door swings open and the sight in front of me almost makes me topple over in heartache. The emotions I feel when I look at the two of _them_ are something I've never experienced before, not even when I found Tyler hooking up in the woods with Vicky. Rebekah's dishevelled hair with shoes in hand and Damon's shirtless torso have bile rising up in my throat and I have to divert my eyes to the floor even though I can feel _his_ eyes burning into me. I barely register Rebekah's walk of shame away from the house and the only reason why I feel myself moving from my frozen spot is that Elena was holding my arm gently and pulling me into the home as she berates Damon.

"Did you stop taking your vervain?" Elena asks him with confusion.

Damon rolls his eyes, "You think Rebekah had to compel me?".

My eyes are still glued to the floor, only know my arms were folded inwards and I was just praying that Elena would let me leave. I can feel Elena's gaze on me before looking at Damon, "What is wrong with you?" she spits at him.

"You don't even know what happened" is all he responds.

Elena scoffs, "Are you serious right now? Damon-".

"Can we go?" I cut in, my voice quiet yet brutal.

Once again, I know he's looking at me but I can't find myself to look back, because I know if I do, the tears that threaten to fall will do so. "Well, you should know that Esther is planning on killing her entire family and she's linked them all together with a spell. Whatever happens to one, happens to all of them" Elena explains to him, ignoring me.

Damon raises his glass in the air, "Well, that's great! Klaus will finally be dead. We win. So, why do you look like someone just shot a panda bear?".

"Uh, because to kill Klaus she has to kill all of them, including Elijah. And he doesn't deserve this!" Elena says forcefully.

"I'm supposed to care about Elijah?" the vampire questions sarcastically.

"Shouldn't you at least care about Rebekah?" I spit with venom, the first words I've said to him directly since we've been here. I add, "Oh, but that's right, I almost forget that you can't care about anybody else but yourself". The room was already filled with tension, but with my words, it's amplified. "Screw this" I mutter before taking off out of the house and leaving Elena.

As I make my way down the driveway, I hear Damon's voice behind me. "Klary! Wait!" he shouts after me and in anger, I turn around.

"I don't have anything to say to you" I tell him with frustration as my hands reach up to tuck away the hair around the front of my face.

Damon scoffs, his own anger becoming apparent, "What? No arguments left in you? Surprising after last night's commentary".

"Please, Damon, after last night and this morning I really don't need to be hearing any of your sarcasm".

"You're the one who said my loving you was a problem!" he spits like a child.

"Just stop, Damon" I tell him and attempt to turn around but he grabs my arm and pulls me back towards him, "Let go of me!" I shout and yank my arm back from him.

"Any other time you are more than happy to oblige in an argument, what's so different about now? Why-" I cut him off.

"You slept with her!" I say, much softer than I intended as my voice breaks.

Damon shakes his head, "No, I didn't".

I roll my eyes, "Oh, so it was just a sleepover?".

"Yes!" Damon breaths out and I shake my head in disbelief, "Look, I'd never hurt you like that, you have to know that".

"Right now, it's really hard to believe anything that comes out of your mouth" I tell him honestly.

"Look, Klary, it was a mistake okay? Yes, I kissed her but I never slept with her. I was so mad at you, and she was upset about Matt so I let her stay here the night because she didn't want to go home. Please, Klary, it was a mistake".

A part of me feels relieved that they didn't sleep together, but the other part of me still feels broken knowing that he went to her for comfort. "It was a choice, Damon. You made a choice that you knew would hurt me" I reply upset.

Damon nods, "You're right, I wanted to get back at you for making me feel worthless to you, so I wanted you to feel the same".

I fold my arms, "We can't keep doing this, Damon, it just feels like we keep going around in circles, and I…".

"What?" Damon questions quietly.

I can barely make eye contact with him as I say, "I need space".

"Klary, please, I'm so sorry" he tries as steps forward.

But as he steps forward, I step backwards. "I can't do this right now, I need time to think about us" I tell him before turning around and walking away.

•••

Once again, I found myself in the middle of the woods, alone. The sun feels hot against my face, too hot, and I close my eyes hoping to somehow calm myself down but all that flashes across my mind is images of Damon and Rebekah, _together_. Suddenly, the once-hot sun on my cheek turns into cold wind and as I realise I'm digging my nails into my skin from clenching my hands too hard, I feel the first drop of rain onto my nose and as I open my eyes in confusion, the first smack of thunder is heard and I let go of my hands as the rain begins to pelt down and I jump back as the tree in front of me is struck directly down its centre by lightning. As I'm about to make a run for it to find shelter, I hear a distant familiar scream, _Elena?_

•••

As I run towards where I heard the sound, I crash into another person and my eyes widen in shock as I see them, "Elijah?" I question.

He seems to be just as shocked as I am, "Klarissa".

"What are you doing out here?" I ask him suspiciously.

"Tying up some loose ends" he tells me.

With furrowed eyebrows I state, "I thought I heard Elena scream". I raise my eyebrows at his silence, "Elijah, what have you done?" I ask as I see his guilty expression.

"I am doing what must be done for my family, I'm only sorry that you are caught up in the middle of it" he replies and before I know it, everything goes black.

•••

"Ugh" I mumble out as I blink and sit up from, _my bed?_ Confusion sets in for a moment before I remember Elijah knocking me out cold, "Son of a bitch" I groan as I stand up but quickly grab onto my nightstand as I feel lightheaded. I massage my temples to calm the ringing before a loud blast comes from my phone and I look down and read Alaric's name flashing across the screen. With a sigh, I answer, "Hello?".

"Klary? Where have you been! I've been trying to call you for hours!" he scolds me over the phone.

"I'm at home" I tell him as I attempt to walk out of my room.

Alaric sighs, "What do you mean you're at home? I couldn't find you anywhere in the house?".

"Well, that would be because I don't know how I got here" I tell him as I walk down the stairs.

"Klary? What's going on?" he asks me concerned.

Even though he can't see me, I shrug, "One minute I'm in the woods running towards someone screaming and the next I'm being knocked out by an Original".

"Rebekah got to you too?" he asks with worry.

I stop in my tracts by the front door, "Rebekah? No, Elijah found me in the woods. Wait, why would Rebekah be out to get me?". Alaric sighs before he begins to explain that Rebekah has Elena hostage and they don't know where she is and the next thing I know, I'm on my way to the Grill, becoming a part of a plan that at the time I never knew, would change everything.

•••

With a quick thought of confidence, I make my way over to the bar where I know Klaus and his brother, Kol sit. As I sit on a stool, I pretend not to notice them before a drink is placed in front of me. "From the gentleman over there" the bartender tells me with a nod in the direction of Klaus.

As I look over at Klaus, he smirks, "Join us for a drink?".

"I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks" I reply with a sweet smile.

"Ah you were right, brother, snarky and sexy" Kol says with an almost identical smirk to his older brother.

I grimace, "Excuse me whilst I go throw up" and stand up to walk out of the bar.

As planned, Klaus follows me outside, "Oh come on, Little Dove, it was just a compliment".

I turn around as we step out onto the pavement and roll my eyes, "Sorry if I'm not in the mood for yours and your brother's bullshit".

"Now, what has you all worked up, Love?" he questions with a concerned look.

I take a deep breath, "Nothing, I've just not had the best day is all".

"Is this about my sister and that pathetic excuse of a man you pine over?" Klaus questions.

I scoff, "And this is why I don't want to be around you" as I turn around to cross the street, I barely have time to register a car coming speeding down the street, heading straight for me. Before my reflexes even kick in, Klaus already has me in his arm back on the sidewalk. As I turn around in his arms and look up into his worried eyes I quietly mutter, "I'm okay, thank you".

"I don't know why intelligent women, like yourself, always go after men like Damon. It's beneath you" Klaus says to me.

I shake my head as I step out of his arms, "I don't want to talk about him".

"Then what do you want to talk about, Little Dove?" he questions with another one of his trademark smirks.

I nod my head in the direction of the Grill, "Still up for that drink?".

•••

Once we're inside, I notice that Kol was gone which must mean that Alaric has him. I let out a sigh of relief as we sit at the bar and Klaus begins to speak, "So, what made you finally decide to take me up on my offer for a drink?".

I shrug helplessly, "Maybe I'm just hoping that once you realise this isn't as self-fulfilling as you think it'll be that you'll leave me alone".

The Original raises his eyebrows, "You truly have no idea just how enthralling you are, do you?".

"Not enthralling enough that my boyfriend cheated on me with your sister" I mutter venomously.

Klaus chuckles, "He's an imbecile, Love. You deserve to be cherished".

I sit silently for a minute before asking, "Why?".

"Why what?" he repeats confused.

"Why me? Why are you so persistent in pursuing me with your annoying charm?" I question him.

Klaus smiles widely, "You think I'm charming?".

A laugh falls from my mouth and I gently push at his shoulder, "You know what I mean".

"All I know, is that your smile just lit up this entire room" he says kindly and I'm almost taken back by the compliment, except, there's a small part of me that welcomes it and I offer him a kind smile. But before I can reply to it, Klaus suddenly places a hand on his chest and looks up at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask him concerned.

Klaus furrows his eyebrows as he looks around the room, "What did you do?".

"Uh, nothing?" I say confused before I realise that when I was talking to Klaus, I had been enjoying it so much that I'd forgotten about the plan.

"What did you do?" he exclaims, his emotions taking a complete turn. "Kol?" Klaus calls out as he looks around and realises that he can't find his brother and before I know it. The Hybrid is running out of the Grill faster than I can comprehend it.

•••

It's only three minutes later when I find Klaus, Kol, Elijah, Alaric, Stefan, and Damon in the back alleyway. Rather than making myself known, I hide behind a dumpster to make sure I'm not seen and considering that they're all preoccupied I know I won't be noticed. "You told me we had until after nine" Damon complains to Elijah.

"I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early" Elijah replies menacingly. _Rebekah has Elena_ , the thought sends of sirens in my mind and I'm immediately stepping away from the scene and running for my car.

•••

For the third time in one day, I'm back in the woods as I remember the scream from earlier. With a deep breath, I close my eyes and try to focus on the connection I know I share with my sister. When I open my eyes, I realise that I'm standing underground in what seems to be a familiar cave. And as I see the markings on the wall, I realise where I am.

"You can't hide, Elena!" I hear the English voice echo throughout the cave. "Not sure why I'm feeling under the weather. Must be your boys trying to find a loophole. Won't matter, I could chase you down on my worst day" she continues to taunt my sister. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I try and figure out where their voices are coming from before Elena comes into my vision as she runs into the cave with me. She doesn't notice me at first, and I get to witness as Rebekah attempts to come after my sister, only to be blocked from entering. "What is this?" the blonde wonders in anger.

Elena smirks, "Sorry, Rebekah, no vampires allowed" and as she turns to find a way out she gasps, "Klary?".

My eyes widen as I look at her, "You can see me?" and Elena nods so I tell her, "Don't say anything, Rebekah can't see me so she doesn't know I'm here. Elena, I'm coming for you, so don't you dare leave this cave, do you understand me?". Once again, my sister nods and after closing my eyes once more, I open them to find myself back in the woods, but now I know where I am, and before I even have that thought, I'm running towards the underground cave.

•••

The further I run into the cave, the clearer I can hear their voices travelling and the stronger the scent of gasoline. "Here's what's going to happen, you're going to come outside" Rebekah starts and I make it in time to see her lighting a match and throwing it down to the cave starting a small fire. "Or you're going to stay in there and burn" she says as the fire burns out. "The next match is landing on you. So, how does it feel to know that these may be your last moments?" the vampire taunts.

"I don't know Rebekah, you tell us" I say strongly as I finally catch up with them. Rebekah spins around in shock at me finding them, "I mean, I wonder how it feels knowing that your mother is trying to kill you".

"You should be very careful what you say to me" she threatens.

I let out a chuckle, "You don't scare me, Rebekah. I mean, all you really are is a spoiled little brat who can't handle it when the truth hits her right in the face".

"Big words coming from the one who stabbed me in the back!" she yells.

"Technically that was her" I say with a shrug, indicating over to Elena.

Rebekah exclaims, "But you let her!".

"I didn't even know what she and Damon had planned to do! By the time I found out, Mikael was our main priority and besides, I'm the one who gave you back to Klaus! It's not my fault he had his own plan and didn't undagger you!" I inform her.

"I trusted you!" Rebekah shouts.

"And I trusted you!" I shout back, "But obviously, you know nothing about that".

"Shut up!" she spits with a lit match in her hand.

I walk closer to her, "Why are you even doing this? Are you upset that Elena daggered you? Pissed off that I didn't wake you? Because news flash, Rebekah, you'd do anything to save your family, and I'd do everything to save mine". It's silent before the match burns out and Rebekah drops it. Even though I was angry at Rebekah for being with Damon, a small part of me can't help but care about her. I sigh, "She isn't doing this because she hates you, Rebekah".

Before she replies, the phone she's holding in her hand, buzzes with a text message and a smirk falls over her face, "Seems like your boys took care of the problem" she tells us and throws the phone back to Elena who barely catches it.

"How did they do that?" Elena questions with confusion.

Rebekah shrugs, "Damon turned your witch friend's mother into a vampire".

My heart drops to my stomach, "What?".

"Quite clever, actually. They needed to sever the witch line so that my mother couldn't complete the binding and, well, you can't be a witch and a vampire. In any case, you're free to go. Oh and, uh, by the way, you were right. I do prefer taking my time watching you suffer. Much more satisfying" is the last thing she says to Elena before disappearing from the cave.

•••

Elena and I hold hands as I use my other to knock on the door to the Bennett house. Caroline opens the door and quietly tells us, "She doesn't want to see either of you".

"Please, just let us talk to her" I say softly as tears want to fall from my eyes.

"Abby's in transition. It's going to be really hard over the next few days and if Bonnie needs some time to deal then I think you should give it to her" Caroline tells us, trying her best to sound kind.

Elena replies, "She's always been there for us, Caroline. Please. Let us just be there for her too".

Caroline shakes her head, "I'm sorry. I know that you want to help, but put yourself in her shoes. Everything that happened tonight was to save you and that's okay because she loves you. So much. But somehow she's always the one who gets hurt".

I squeeze Elena's hand gently and tell Caroline, "We know you're right, it's just, tell her that we love her, okay?".

Caroline offers us a small smile, "Of course I will" before closing the door and leaving the two of us alone on the front porch.

•••

I can feel his presence in my bedroom before I even open up the door. With a deep breath, I cautiously open the door. "Klary…" he begins.

"Don't" I state as I shrug carelessly and throw my jacket onto my bed, "I can't do this with you right now".

Damon takes a step towards me, "Please" he tries.

I shake my head as I look up at him in fury, "You don't get it, do you? I can't do this with you anymore, I'm so sick of you making choices that you know will hurt me and for what? To prove me wrong and everyone else right? That you don't deserve me? That you don't deserve to be happy, I mean, what is it with you, Damon?".

"I don't deserve you" Damon tells me solemnly.

I attempt to swallow the lump that's formed in my throat as tears well up in my eyes, "No, you don't get to make out like your decision to hook up with Rebekah was because of some ridiculous thought in your mind that you shouldn't be with me. That isn't just your decision to make! When will you understand? I chose you, Damon, I fell in love with you! But then you make these stupid decisions, I mean, kissing Rebekah? Really? And then turning Abbey, it's like you make the choices you know will push me away and guess what Damon? You did it, you finally got what you wanted. You pushed me away, just like you've tried to do. But I can't defend you anymore, I can't keep on letting myself believe that you'll, for once, make the right choice. I am so in love with you Damon, that it hurts, that knowing what I'm about to say is going to break me apart but I'm done", the tears have already begun falling down my cheeks as I continue, "With you, with us. I can't do it anymore, Damon, I thought that maybe I could, in time get over it but I don't know how I'm supposed to ever trust you again, how am I going to know if the next time we have an argument you aren't just going to repeat the same cycle? I just, I can't do it anymore". It's silent between the two of us before I sniffle and wipe my tears with the back of my shirt sleeves, "You need to leave". Damon stands in front of me with his own heartbreaking expression as tears shine in his eyes, "You need to go, please, I can't have you break what little is left of my heart".

"Klary, please, we can fix this" he begs, his own eyes misty as he tries to pull me into him but I push him away.

"But that's just it, Damon, we can't. At least not right now. I can't be with you, Damon" I reply, not bothering to wipe away my tears.

Damon sighs, "That's it then?".

"You need to go" I say softly as I turn away from him, and this time, I hear his footsteps as he walks towards the door, hesitating for a moment before I hear him sniffle and walk away. As soon as I hear the front door shut, my legs give out and I collapse to the floor as sobs break from my chest.

"Klary?" I hear a soft voice and I look up to see Elena standing by my door.

I know that my mascara is smudged underneath my eyes and the tears have fallen onto my shirt but she ignores it all as she whispers, "I'm so sorry" and engulfs me into her arms and I feel my whole body fall limp as it becomes exhausted from all the crying and hurt.

"So am I" I reply, my voice barely audible but I know she hears me, because she holds me tighter.

* * *

 **A/N - Wow, I did not expect the amount of response that I received from my last author's note, but I would just like to thank each and every one of you who did, it truly means so much to me. So, I have decided to keep writing this story, only my updates will be sporadic and I hope that decision can be respected. However, I've also been coming up with many other ideas, so please, look out for my future stories. Please, ask me anything you'd like and I will respond in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading xx**

 _Follow me on Tumblr 'rubyfiction'_


	69. PLEASE READ

Hi everyone,

I know it's been a while but I want you to know that I have not given up on this story! But life has gotten a lot busier with full time university and full time work. But, I just want you all to know that I'm still here and I'm still writing, it's just taking me a lot longer than usual.

Thank you all for the sweet messages about my story, it means so much to me truly.

 **Quickly, I'd like to ask you all, what would you like to see for the future of my story? Are there any ideas that you have or you'd like to see? Let me know in the comments because I'd love to know!**

I've recently been thinking a lot about the direction of this story and I've come up with something completely different (which I of course will not reveal) but, I'm just interested to see what you would all like to read in my story.

Thank you for reading, I appreciate all the love and support so much! xx


	70. Chapter Sixty-Eight

**Disclaimer - I do not own nor take credit for L.J Smith's creation of The Vampire Diaries or the television adaption by Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson.**

 _0001234 - Rebekah and Klary will of course become friends again, I'm planning a very exciting scene between the two of them! Yes, we will see BAMF Klary and Darissa has to go through some more struggles unfortunately before they will be together again. Also, I wish I could tell you about my other stories, and whilst I know they will be here in the future, I just don't know when. Maybe I'll get lucky and get some vacation time, lol, if only!_

 _DarkShipsSailHere - Of course I haven't finished! Sometimes I go through funks but I am determined to have this finish, especially because I know how it's going to end, and I can't wait for you to read it!_

* * *

1912

"Hey, it's me. I know that you aren't answering my calls, and I understand why. But I need you to know how sorry I am, Bonnie. I never meant for this to happen, and I just need you to know that Bon. I'm so, so sorry" I end the phone call with a sigh. _It's all my fault_ , I think over and over again.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts from a knock at the door, "I'm gonna go for a run to help clear my head, did you want to come?" My twin sister asks.

Shaking my head I tell her, "I don't really have the energy".

"Okay, if you're sure" she says with a sad look on her face but doesn't press any further as she turns around and I hear her steps descend down the staircase.

•••

It's only an hour when I receive a phone call from the Sheriff's Department with Liz Forbes on the other end. "Hi Sheriff Forbes, is everything okay?" I question, still wallowing in my bed.

"I'm afraid not, Klary. We have arrested Alaric, he's currently in one of our cells as we speak" she tells me.

"What?" I say in disbelief as I get out of bed as quickly as I can and go grab an outfit to throw on, "I'll be there as soon as I can, Sheriff".

•••

As I rush into the Mystic Falls Police Station as fast as I could, I accidentally run into someone which has me almost fall back, but the person's arms wrap around me to catch my fall and I grip onto the biceps which flex underneath my touch. I look up into eyes of honey and hazel, a spark in them that almost had me breathless. His eyes are intense, yet kind and with a single brown hair falling over his eye from his wavy hair, he asks in a deeper voice than I'm expecting, "Are you okay?". As he asks the question, my eyes close in on his lips, which are made prominent by his well-groomed beard.

Realising I'm gawking, I swallow the nervousness in my throat and nod, "Yes", it's crackling, "Thank you, I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going".

"No problem, Miss?" He extends his response as a question.

"Klary, um, my names Klary" I say as I bite my lip from my awkward double explanation.

The man smirks slightly as if sensing how I feel. "I'm Officer Solano, however, you can just call me Milo" he says to me in a kind tone.

It's only then that I realise he is wearing a uniform as my eyes not so subtly roam his body before my mind makes a connection. "Solano? As in, Isaac Solano?" I ask.

Milo smiles, "Yeah, you know Isaac?".

I nod with a smile, "We go to school together".

"He hasn't mentioned any new friends" he tells me, a concerned look on his features that he quickly masks over so as not to have me read into it.

"Well, he hadn't mentioned having an older brother sooooo" I say to him with a shrug.

"Yeah, it takes Isaac a while to warm up to people. He's not as open arms as his big brother" Milo smirks as his eye gesture to our embrace.

I stutter over my words, "Oh, um" as I take my hands off of his upper arms and step back. There's a part of me that can't help but shiver as the cool air hits my back that no longer has his warm hands setting me alight.

Before either of us can say a word, I hear my name being called, "Klary?".

"Elena, hey" I greet her, and her eyes dart between me and Milo, which has my cheeks heat up. "Uh, this is Officer Solano" I introduce them.

Milo smiles at my sister kindly and stretches out his hand, "It's nice to meet you, Elena. Klary here was just telling me that she goes to school with my younger brother, Isaac".

Elena's wary expression changes to one which is more trusting, "Oh, well it's nice to meet you, Officer Solano".

"You too. Well, I'll leave you girls to it" the newest addition to the force replies before giving us both a smile and turning around to head off in another room.

I turn back to Elena who has raised eyebrows, "What?".

"Oh nothing, just that you were acting like a thirteen-year-old with her first crush" I roll my eyes at her statement, "Hey I'm not blaming you, you're newly single, and he's cute".

I snort, "Yeah, let's focus on the more important situation at hand right now, we need to find Sheriff Forbes so that we can see Alaric".

"I couldn't agree more" Elena says with a cheeky smile. However, that cheeky smile slowly fades as she looks behind me.

"What?" I say before turning around and having my heart drop to my stomach.

Damon emerges from where the cells are held and for a moment the two of us just stare at each other before I drop my eyes to the floor and feel Elena's presence next to me for moral support. "Were you just with Ric?" Elena asks him sternly.

Damon nods, "Yeah, he's fine. Liz wants for me to stay out of it".

"But you're not going to, see you?" She asks him.

"Seems like just as good a plan as any" he replies and I have to resist from rolling my eyes.

"Odd, considering you can't help yourself when it comes to those sorts of things" I remark as I look up and stare at him.

"Your friend's in jail for murder, you have to do something" Elena instructs.

Damon tuts, "I guess I could rip out Dr False Accusations' throat. Or maybe her tongue, you know, I could chew it up into little tiny pieces and feed it to the squirrels" before he imitates doing that.

"You're a real ass, you know that?" I spit with distaste at the way he's responding to the situation.

"Sure. I'm an ass, I'm mean, you hate me. I guess we're back to the way we should have always been" Damon responds with sarcasm dripping from his lips.

I fold my arms in anger, chin held high, "I couldn't agree more. Congratulations Damon, you get what you want. Have fun being lonely" and without waiting for a snarky response I push out of his way and begin making my way back to my car but not before hearing Elena's hushed voice.

"She's just mad at you, Damon. But word of advice, if you keep making choices that you know will hurt her and the people that she loves, then you're gonna lose her forever". _He already has_.

•••

I hadn't been to the park in years, not since I was a young girl. As I sit on the swing, idly going back and forth, I couldn't help but think of my parents. With my dad and Jeremy running around the playhouse pretending to be pirates, Elena on the monkey bars and me on the swings with my mum standing behind me, promising to push me as high as it would let me.

But I'm broken out of my thoughts when I hear a familiar voice, "You okay over there?". I look up and see Milo at the park fence, surprisingly not in uniform but rather a pair of tight-fitting black Levi's and a plain white tee with a pair of doc martins to complete the look.

"Are you following me?" I say jokingly as he walks over.

"No, I was on my way to the Grill for some dinner when I saw you over here, thought I'd come say hello" he smiles as he sits in the swing next to me and begins to slowly rock back and forth.

"Well, hi" I say with a smile before looking down at my feet that are dragging across the concrete.

It's quiet for a moment before he asks, "Look, maybe I'm overstepping my boundaries considering that we've known each other for all of five minutes but, are you alright? I saw you talking to that guy at the police station, and to put it blank you looked miserable".

"You're right. You are overstepping your boundaries" I say bluntly before sighing, "Look I'm sorry, it's just that this week has been pretty shit and I'm just trying to take everything one step at a time". I look up to see his gaze on me intently, a clear sign of care in his eyes which has me open up to him. "That guy you saw me talking to, is my ex. It's pretty recent, as in like, barely even 24 hours but, I don't know, he really hurt me and I don't know how to move on from it" I tell him the quick version, since, you know, adding that he turned my best friend's mum into a vampire probably wouldn't go over so well. _Not to mention the part where he made out with Rebekah, who is also a vampire._

"Well, speaking from experience. Sometimes good things have to come to an end so that better things can fall into place" and even though what he says is so simple, it's something that resonates with me in a way that other words hadn't. I offer him and grateful smile before he adds, "Did you want to get something to eat? I was heading over there now and it looks like it's about to rain".

Before I can even answer my stomach growls for me and I let out a tiny laugh, "Yeah, that'd be great".

•••

"So, how'd you become a police officer?" I ask him after we get our food, chicken and dumplings of course for me with a Diet Coke, since I can never go wrong with that.

After he takes a bite of his burger he informs me, "When I was younger, my grandfather used to tell us stories of his time of the force and I just remember how his eyes would light up knowing that he got to help make people's lives better, and I knew I wanted to follow in his footsteps. I mean, what's the point of living if you can't give back, you know?" after I give him a nod implying that I understand he goes on to say, "So I know that you're a senior in high school, have you given any thought to what career you'd want to take?".

"Hm, I'm not sure honestly. I mean I love art but it's more of a passion than a career for me, you know? I'd love to do something with psychology though" I tell him, my eyes lighting up as I talk about my interests, something I hadn't done in a while.

"Why not blend the two? Art therapy is gaining more popularity in recent years, studies have been showing great progress for patients suffering from mental illness" he replies to me and I tilt my head.

"I mean, I'd love to do that but unfortunately the closest college to Mystic Falls doesn't offer any courses in that field" I tell him with a shrug.

He raises his eyebrows, "I've heard that Pratt Institute offers one of the best courses in the country for it".

My eyes widen, "New York? I don't know…"

"Klary, I mean this in the kindest way possible but, you're too good for a small town like Mystic Falls. You need to go and explore the world, find what you want and take it" Milo says with a sincerity I wasn't expecting.

"You sound like you've done a bit of soul searching yourself" I say with a smirk, _good job Klary, deflect._

Milo smiles, "I'm twenty-two, I'm past my wild years".

I laugh, "You say that like you're 82".

"Let's just say, that I've lived a life larger than most people my age" he responds before taking a sip of his soda.

"So you've travelled?" I ask and at his nod I add, "Where?".

Now it's his eyes that light up, "Europe, South America, The Middle East, pretty much everywhere except for Antarctica".

"What was your favourite?" I question with a smile, enjoying my time with him.

A fondness falls over his expression, "Well I'm partial to Cuba considering my family immigrated from there about forty years ago but, honestly? I know it's cliche, but I loved France. La Rue De Martyrs, it's a market street in Paris, it has smoky little cafes with the best coffee and pastry I've ever had, with little stalls that line the street. There was a woman there who owned a boutique, her name was Marceline, and she had freckles that littered her face, wisdom in her eyes and wrinkles to prove it. I met her only once but I'll always remember her words she spoke to me, 'Quand on a pas ce que l'on aime, il faut aimer ce que l'on a'. It means, that when one doesn't have the thing that they love, they must love what they have and if they don't have that yet, then they must go out and want to have it. And it's never proven me wrong".

There's a look in his eyes that I cannot quite place, fondness? Distance? Longingness? I'm not quite sure, but whatever it is, it has me simply responding with a soft smile and the fall of silence between us is comforting, and I welcome it.

Until my eyes catch a glimpse of the very man I'm trying to forget about, and suddenly it feels like I'm drowning all over again.

•••

"You didn't have to pay!" I tell him playfully as we exit the Grill, feeling the blue eyes which are piercing into my back, but I put on a smile for Milo so as to not have him worry.

"Hey! I'm a gentleman, I always pay" he grins at me.

I roll my eyes, "Next time it's on me!".

"Ah, So there is a next time?" He questions and I stop in my tracks to turn and look at him. Heat flushing my face and he smirks with a teasing look.

I stutter, "Well, uh, you know". _Not cool, Klary. You've been single for like all of five seconds. Chill._

"It's okay, Klary. I had a good time tonight, but I know you're not ready for anything and honestly, I'm not either. But, I'd still really like it if we can be friends, and if something were to happen, when we're both ready, then I'd welcome it with open arms" Milo tells me softly.

"You know it's strange, we've known each other for barely eight hours and somehow I feel like I've known you forever" I tell him, not afraid of my truth.

He smiles, an unknown emotion in his eyes, "I feel the same way".

•••

"You broke into Meredith's apartment!" I yell into my phone. After Milo had walked me home to make sure I was safe, my moment of bliss and forgetfulness of the last 48 hours came crashing back down on me with one phone call from Elena.

"She has an entire box here with folders on every founding family member! Bill Forbes, Brian Walters, Alaric! Come on Klary, you have to get down here and see this for yourself! I know she's behind this, and so does Matt" she tries to convince me.

I sigh in frustration, "You brought Matt with you? Elena are you delusional! I don't like Meredith as much as you but if you get caught-"

"We won't get caught, just get down here, I'll text you the address!" Is the last thing my twin says before hanging up the phone.

"Unbelievable" I mutter before grabbing my keys and heading back out.

•••

"Okay, this may be one of the more stupid choices you've made" I say to the two of them as I enter the apartment.

"Oh come, Klary! Look at this stuff, she has everything on Alaric, from medical records to old court documents" Elena informs me.

Immediately I walk over and sit down next to her, "Okay that's kind of weird" I say as I join them and take the folder out of her hands.

 **NOTICE OF TEMPORARY RESTRAINING ORDER**

 **THE STATE OF VIRGINIA**

Petitioner: _ISOBEL FLEMMING_

 _and_

Respondent: _ALARIC SALTZMAN_

"What's this?" I hear Matt question and I look over to see him holding a journal.

I take it from his offering hand and I opened it to a random page which is dated 1851 with random scribblings but the name catches my eye as I say, "I think it's an old Gilbert journal"

"Why would she have one of your family's old journals?" Matt asks with predominant suspicion.

"I don't know" I respond and both Elena and I share the same confused expression.

"Didn't you say the medical examiners time of death was between one and three a.m.?" Matt questions.

Elena nods, "Yeah, why?".

"Because the county coroner's office says that's wrong" he replies as he holds up a report.

We barely have time to read it before we hear footsteps make their presence known outside the door of Meredith apartment. "I knew this was a bad idea!" I whisper urgently as we race to put everything back into the box and hide it in the secret panel in Meredith's closet. We make quick the turn off the light before we hide in the corner, being as still and quiet as we can be.

The door opens and I can hear the doctor sorting through her things with her keys echoing through the room. It's silent for a moment before we hear the front door open again and close. But I even though I can still feel her presence in the apartment, Matt and Elena are already moving to turn the light back on.

"Wait!" I try and whisper but they don't hear me and when they turn the light on, Meredith is standing there. _Idiots._

•••

"What were you three thinking?" Sheriff Forbes asks us as she enters her office.

"I know that we had no right" Elena begins but the Sheriff interrupts her.

"No right? You broke the law" she replies to us with a shake of her head.

I retort, "That psycho doctor has documents on Alaric, Bill Forbes and Brian Walter, and last time I checked, two of them are dead and the other one got stabbed!".

Elena jumps in, "And we found something that clears Alaric! It gives him an alibi in the Brian Walters murder".

"You mean this?" the Sheriff asks as she holds up a piece of paper.

Raising my eyebrows I ask, "What's that?".

She answers, "A letter from the county coroner's office correcting the error in the time of death of Brian Walters. Meredith Fell received it today. She brought it to me several hours ago, full of apologies for accusing an innocent man".

"Why would she have a copy hidden in her closet?" Matt asks.

"Yes! Valid question, I mean why does she have a bunch of suspicious paperwork that doesn't even belong to her locked away in a secret panel!" I add on from Matt's questions.

Sheriff Forbes looks at me with an amused expression, "I can't ask those questions, because of the very fact that you broke into her home to find it. Do you know how much I'm already protecting you three?".

"I'm sorry" Elena apologises.

"I'm not, Meredith's a creep" I say with a shrug of my shoulders. At their longs stares, I add, "What? She is".

Liz sighs, "Just get out of my office and go home, please. Alaric will be released as soon as the letter is authenticated. Go".

I go to object but at her sharp gaze I sigh and stand up with Elena and Matt, getting ready to leave when as soon as I step out of the police department doors I bump up into someone unexpectedly. "I'm so sorry!" I apologise.

The deep chuckle has me immediately at ease, "We have got to stop meeting like this" Milo says to me as his eyes crinkle with delight.

Letting me go I joke, "Guess I can't help falling for you". His left eyebrow goes up as a smirk graces his lips, "I, um, that was a joke".

"You're cute when you're flustered" he tells me before he adds, "So, you were the one brought in for B&E".

I take a deep breath, "That would be me".

Milo laughs, "Next time don't get caught".

"Aren't you supposed to tell me that I shouldn't do it again?" I wonder.

Amused he replies, "You seem like the type of person who does exactly the opposite of what people tell her to do".

"Oh, so reverse psychology? Nice" I respond with a small smile.

"Klary, come on! It's getting late" I hear Matt's voice and I turn around to see his expression hardened.

I turn back to Milo, "I should go, I'll see you around?".

"Yes you will" the cute officer tells me and sends a wink my way before walking into the station.

Running over to Elena and Matt I ask, "What?".

"Who's the dude?" our male friend questions suspiciously.

"Milo, he's Isaac's older brother" I say with a shrug.

"That's it?" he presses.

I nod, "Yeap, can we go now?". Matt looks like he wants to ask more questions but I'm grateful he doesn't, for some reason I can't help but think _why am I letting Milo affect me this much?_

•••

We're almost home when we hear strange voices coming from a nearby alleyway. The three of us exchange looks before we walk over to investigate the noise. But the scene we find is definitely not what we expected. _I know that leather jacket wearing back and raven black hair anywhere._

"What are you doing?" my sister asks in confusion as we see Damon blocking the view of something we can't make out. As Damon turns around, his gaze immediately falls on me, but mine is on Stefan, who is feeding on an innocent looking blonde woman.

"Stefan?" Elena questions in shock as her eyes widen.

"Elena", the name leaves his mouth in disbelief.

I can't keep my eyes off the blood dripping down from the girl's neck on to the pavement. "What are you two doing?" I barely hear Elena ask.

"Relax, Elena, just a little experiment, there's no need to make this more dramatic than it needs to be" Damon responds carelessly with a wave of his hands.

"Let's go" Matt says behind me but I'm still focused on the girls wound, it's like I'm completely entranced by it for some reason. All that's repeating over and over again in my mind is, heal.

"Elena, Klary!" Matt says more forcefully.

He goes to grab my arm to pull me away but I shake him off as I whisper under my breath, " **Heal** ". My vision becomes only of the girl's neck, everything around me black, almost as if a spotlight was on her. Slowly, I notice the bite marks on the girl's neck begin to close up, as the blood that was once travelling down out of the wound begins to retreat back up into her. However, I can also feel a throbbing pain in my neck which mirrors the woman's, which I try to ignore as I continue to heal her.

"Klary, Klary!" I hear Elena's voice as she yanks me back hard from grabbing my hand.

Immediately, I'm pulled out of my blackened vision and I blink a few times and turn to look at her and Matt who are looking at me wide-eyed and shocked.

The realisation comes over me at what I just did and I swallow, not even looking back at the scene, I find myself stuttering incoherent mumbles before taking off in the direction of my house with Elena and Matt right behind me.

•••

Matt offers me a cup of hot chamomile tea which I take gratefully. Elena had gone up to take a shower, an attempt to take her mind off of seeing Stefan feeding from that girl, who you saved, my brain reminds me. He takes a seat next to me at the kitchen dining table and as a soft silence falls over us, I sit and wait for the question I know he wants to ask. "Klary, what was that back there?" Matt asks me, as kindly as he can.

I take a sip of my tea and let it help relax my nerves before I answer him, "I'm not sure, I've never done that before. I mean, Airla once showed me how to take people's pain away, but I never knew I could do it physically".

"Well, how do you feel?" He questions with concern lacing over his boyish looks.

"A part of me feels drained, like I had to take over her pain in order to heal her. But this tea's helping a lot so, thanks Matty" I reply with a smile.

He nods before continuing, "You know I just don't get it. Stefan and Elena, you and Damon".

"You and me both, man" I reply but as his look of 'oh really?' I add, "I don't know what's it's like for Elena, being with Stefan and I'm sure you don't want to hear about that". The blonde chuckles and nods in agreement so I continue, "But with me and Damon? It's hard to explain because no one understands it".

"I'll try" he says in encouragement.

With a smile I tell him, "Damon is.. he's complicated. He makes me question everything and it's like, no matter what he does, I can't help the way I feel about him".

"That's what happens when you fall in love with somebody, you take all the bad because you know it'll be worth the good" he replies, an amount of wisdom I hadn't realised he had.

"I never planned on him. Never did I think I could fall in love with somebody like Damon, but I did. And you know what scares me the most? I don't regret it. I don't regret choosing him, because I know his heart. I know _him_ " I say softly.

It's quiet for a moment between us before Matt tells me, "I understand, and for what it's worth, I think you make him a better person. Because hey, I actually don't feel like punching the guy in the face every time I see him now".

I laugh, "Well that makes one of us".

"Oh! Before I forget!" Matt says after he laughs with me and pulls out something from his letterman jacket pocket. "I thought you should have this" he says.

"The journal?" I question as I take it from his hands and look over the embossed brown leather journal. "How did you even get it?" I ask.

"It's your family's, you should have it. Meredith and that idiot deputy were too busy questioning you and Elena to give a damn about me. Sometimes it pays to be the only normal one in a town of vampires. I'm practically invisible" he jokes.

I reach over to grab his hand sincerely, "You're not invisible Matt, I don't know what I or any of us would do without you". Matt places his other hand over mine and smiles at me gratefully, however, our bonding moment is cut short by the front door opening. "Alaric?" I breathe out a sigh of relief as I let go of Matt's hand and stand up, "Are you okay?".

Alaric nods, "Yeah, yeah, I'm alright". As soon as I'm in front of him, I immediately wrap my arms around his neck to give him a hug. He tenses for a moment, not expecting it, but just as quickly he returns the hug.

"I'm glad you're home" I tell him with my face smushed into his chest.

I feel him nod against the top of my head, "Me too".

•••

Matt had left after Alaric arrived home, and after heating up some leftovers for him to eat, he had retreated upstairs for a shower to get rid off the jail smell he had accumulated. Both Elena and I were sitting down on the lounge waiting to make sure that he was okay, and when he emerged back into the living room he tells us, "I was just gonna make some coffee, did either of you want some?".

I shake my head no whilst Elena verbalises, "I'm good, thanks".

"Hey, uh, listen, the Sheriff told me about everything the two of you did today and while I appreciate it, I don't want either of you getting in trouble because of me. Okay?" Alaric says to us, a caring tone laced through his words.

Elena smiles, "If not for you, for who?".

Alaric shrugs, "Well, still. I'm the one who's supposed to look after you, even if I suck at it".

"Cut yourself a break jail bird, we take care of each other in this family" I tell Alaric with a teasing smile before adding, "Deal?".

Alaric nods, an almost smile crossing his features, "Deal. So what are you reading?".

"Old family journal" I inform him.

"Any juicy family secrets?" He asks as he makes his coffee in the kitchen.

Looking over the lounge to face him I say scandalously, "Oh totally! Jonathan Gilbert was having an affair with Gwendolyn Lockwood whilst she was pregnant with her husband's brother's child!". The looks on Alaric's face has me break out into tears of laughter whilst Elena just shakes her head with a smile.

"Ignore her" Elena says jokingly before adding, "It's hard to tell. I mean, at first I thought it was Jonathan Gilbert's journal, but it ended up being his granddaughter's, who apparently went just as crazy as he did. So, great genes, huh?".

I shrug, "Eh, my story was more interesting" I say as I take the journal from Elena and get up from the couch. "Well, I'm gonna take this journal and read it as a bedtime story to distract from my mess of a life right now. I'll see you two in the morning" I tell them.

"Night!" Elena says from the couch as she flicks on the television.

"Goodnight, Klary" Alaric says and I offer them both a smile before walking up to my bedroom.

•••

 _August 12, 1912_

 _I'm losing passings of time, my mind pooling in seas of darkness. One moment I'm in my quarters getting ready for bed, and the next I'm walking through the woods with blood on my hands. I know my sanity is slowly releasing itself, and soon I'll have no choice but to become what I've feared most all this time. A ring which allows me to cheat death, in a town of vampires with desires to feed. I know that my surviving isn't luck any more, it's linked to this ring of unforeseen magic._

 _August 26, 1912_

 _Members of the founding families are being murdered, and I fear for my safety and those whom I love._

 _August 30, 1912_

 _I don't feel like myself. I'm losing more time. As though I'm going mad._

•••

I rush down the stairs, hearing voices echoing through our downstairs. "I think you're sick and I want to help you. This has happened before, almost 100 years ago" Meredith says and as I make my way in the living room, my footsteps alert them and they look up from their seats at the lounge, papers littered on the coffee table.

"Klary?" Alaric looks up confused.

Words I never expected to say fall from my mouth, "Ric, I think she's right".

* * *

 **A/N - So, this chapter was admittedly more of a filler, honestly I felt that this was a lot more of a Salvatore filtered episode in the show and I wanted for more of a normalcy for Klary in this chapter hence the introduction of our newest character, Milo!**

 **Milo is played by Ryan Guzman (in case you wanted a visual representation of how I imagine his character). I hope you like him because he is going to be in this story a lot from here on out. I personally adore him and I think he's exactly the kind of 'friend' Klary needs right now.**

 **Also, I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who left a comment after my last author's note. I've taken into consideration everything that you have all written and I'm so excited for this story and where it's headed! So from the bottom of my heart, thank you so so much for the continued love and support for this story.**

 **I have also had a lot of time to think of the direction I want this story to go, and I've completely changed everything I thought I would do when writing it in the beginning and I'm so excited I did because what I first visioned for this story, was a little too predictable but now I can't wait for you to see how this story will end!**

 **Please, ask me anything you'd like and I will respond in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading xx**

 _ **Follow me on Tumblr 'rubyfiction'**_


	71. Chapter Sixty-Nine

**Disclaimer - I do not own nor take credit for L.J Smith's creation of The Vampire Diaries or the television adaption by Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson.**

 _0001234 - They most likely will not be together until the beginning of season four! At least for what I am planning anyways._

 _Princess1 - We have both BAMF Klary & a nightmare scene, so your prayers have been answered lol_

 _Guest - The finale will hopefully bring you laughter, tears, and joy! Of course, Klary will save the world (something big happens this finale as well as how I'm planning to end this story, which though is a sad idea, I can't wait for you all to read it when the time comes). Also, we will see how they both met for the first time, it's probably not what you were expecting!_

 _Guest - I quite like Kilo, I'm so here for this ship (but #DarissaForever lol). I love Milo though, he is going to become a very important character in this story!_

 _DarkShipsSailHere - I know! I'm so upset about Polyvore, I'm not sure what I am going to do now. It's even sadder because I pre-plan all my outfits, so I already had them all done but they were not posted and now none of us can ever go back and see them! I hope they find a way to bring it back, and I'll try my best to figure out how to solve this issue._

 _Lady Bird - Season 4 definitely is going to be a lot of exploration of Darissa in their relationship and what each person wants and needs out of it._

 _Guest - I didn't know how to put in a Rebekah and Klary scene, but there is one in the next chapter, I promise you that!_

 _Guest 2 - Klary and Damon are always snarky and sarcastic with each other, however, since they are not together and she is spending a bit of time with Milo, there is going to be quite a bit of, let's say, an amplified snark coming from them both._

* * *

Break On Through

My nails had been bitten down to the bud as I waited with Meredith and Elena in the MRI control room. Nerves filled the room, at least mine did.

"What are you looking for?" my twin sister questions the doctor as we watch Alaric lay down on the table and have it prepared to scan his brain.

Meredith fiddles with the buttons as she concentrates, however, answers, "I don't know. A tumour, vascular anomalies, anything physical that might explain his behaviour. If it's medical, I can treat it".

I sigh, "And what happens if it isn't?".

Meredith pauses and looks up at us, "Then we'll deal with that too".

"When did you suspect him? That it was Alaric who was killing all of those people?" Elena wonders.

She replies, "It was after he told me about his ring. I remembered a story my grandmother had told me about Samantha Gilbert and her secret journal. I don't know if you know this, but we Fells are notorious busy-bodies", she finishes with a smirk.

"But then, why did you protect him?" is my sister's next question.

Meredith offers a sincere smile, "Because I'm a doctor, I don't like to see someone hurt by something they have no control over. And because when he and I first met I felt like, I don't know, I just kind of want to help him".

Before either of us can respond, we notice Alaric twitching on the table, and with furrowed eyebrows, the doctor asks "Everything alright in there?".

It takes a few moments before Alaric responds, "Yeah. Everything is okay".

Most of me knows, that nothing is okay.

•••

After the scan is finished, Elena and I wait with Alaric to be told that he can leave the hospital. It's silent between us all before Elena attempts to break it. "Meredith says that everything is normal" she says with a comforting tone.

"Yeah, well, everything is normal, because there is nothing wrong with me. I didn't kill Brian Walters, I didn't kill Bill Forbes, and I sure as hell didn't shove a hunting knife into my stomach" Alaric bursts out with frustration. My lips purse in discomfort and when he notices he sighs, "Or I did and I've gone insane, just like your ancestor who wore that ring".

At the mention of my ancestor's ring, my eyes fall down to the table it sits upon - it's the only thing he hadn't packed up.

"Look, I'm gonna call Bonnie, the rings were made by a Bennett witch so maybe a witch can reverse the damage" Elena offers.

Alaric shakes his head, "Take the ring, I don't want it anymore".

I continue my streak of silence by letting my eyes hit the floor. This morning I had woken up with a feeling of utmost anxiety and dread, and even though the situations that had risen these past few days could explain it, there was something lurking underneath it that I couldn't quite place. A darkness I hadn't felt before. That I wish I would never feel. I can't keep myself in my head for too long though, otherwise, I can feel it growing inside of me.

Luckily for me, I was broken out of my thoughts as soon as I felt the presence of him behind me. "You ready to ditch this House of Horrors? Oof, you look terrible" Damon says from behind me, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Yeah, let me check out of here" Alaric replies and steps around us to exit the room.

I can hear Elena's feet follow behind him, which leaves me standing there with Damon. Neither of us says a word, and I lift my head up so that my eyes can meet his gaze. There must be something telling on my face because Damon asks me, "Are you okay?".

"Yep" I shortly reply before my eyes go cold and I make a means to walk out of the room. However, as I walk past him, the vampire catches my arm gently with his hand which forces me to turn back around slightly and look at him. Before he can speak I add, "I'm fine, Damon. Really. Don't worry about me. It's not like you did the other night". And with that, I yank my arm back from his grip and go on my way.

•••

I was sitting on my bed, sketchbook on my lap and charcoal covering my hands. It had been such a long time since I had drawn anything, and immediately I felt a release of the dark energy I felt festering in me this morning. My sketch had put me in a trance, absentmindedly drawing whatever my heart desired. It wasn't until my phone rang and I snapped out of my bubble that I realised what I had drawn, or more specifically who I had drawn. Quickly I grab my phone from my nightstand and answer it, "Hello?".

"Hey, Klary. Can you do me a huge favour?" Alaric asks over the phone.

"Yeah, anything" I tell him.

He lets out a deep breath, "The history department told Carol Lockwood that I'd bring over the restored Wickery Bridge sign, it's in my office at the school but I thought since you're closer, you could go get it and bring it here?".

"Would this favour perhaps offer me extra credit?" I ask coyly over the phone as I get off my bed and with my phone pressed against my ear by my shoulder holding it in place so that I can put my boots back on.

"How is it that you can manage to still have a 4.5 GPA amongst all this supernatural crap?" Alaric says with a chuckle.

I replied cheekily, "What can I say? Some of us are born geniuses".

•••

I attempt to call Alaric to let him know I'm at the restoration site with the bridge sign but to no avail. "Seriously" I mutter under my breath and I try and call for the fourth time.

"Klary?" I hear from behind me and turn around to see the newbie cop.

"Milo! Hey, how are you?" I say with a smile as I close my boot, leaving the sign in there and walking over to him.

He shrugs but returns my smile, "Liz dragged me out here to help, thought it'd be good for me to mingle with the town's people".

I let out a laugh, "How's that going for you? Has Mayor Lockwood attempted one of her many gracious pickup lines on you?".

"Uh, thankfully not yet. But it's only noon" he tells me and I nod in agreement. Milo continues, "So what are you doing here?".

I scratch the back of my neck, "I was supposed to meet Alaric".

"Alaric?" he questions.

I take a deep breath before explaining, "He was my Aunt's partner, and after she passed away he took care of me and my siblings. But he also happens to be head of the history department at the high school so I told him I'd help him out with something".

"I'm sorry" he says with a solemn glance and at my puzzled expression, he adds, "About your Aunt. I know what it's like to lose the people closest to you".

Before I can reply, an unwanted person arrives to greet us. "Klary! Long time, no see" Damon greets with a wide smile as he throws his arm carelessly around my shoulder.

My eyebrows furrow in annoyance, "We saw each other this morning" I tell him as I attempt to shrug his arm off of me.

Damon continues to smile before turning to Milo and offering his hand, "Hey Man, good to meet you. I'm Damon, and you are?".

"What are you doing?" I whisper so quietly that only Damon's supernatural hearing would be able to pick up on it.

"Just being friendly" he whispers back just as quiet as Milo shakes his hand.

"I'm Milo, new in town" he explains to Damon.

Damon nods, "Ah, right. I wish I could say I knew who you are, but I don't".

Milo responds, "That's alright, the only thing I know about you is what Klary's told me".

"Is that so?" Damon questions with a grimace, before he looks down at me, "So, how do you two know each other if you're new into town?".

The two of them stare at each other intently, a clear dislike for the other and to save any tension from building I speak up and say, "You know what? I really should go and find Alaric. All of this testosterone is making me a little uncomfortable". And with a finale nudge, Damon's arm falls from my shoulder and I walk away from the two men, not bothered with a further conversation.

•••

After an unlucky thirty minutes of attempting to find Alaric, I get a text from him which reads, **sorry, I'm at the house with Meredith reading some reports. See you when you get home.**

With a slightly annoyed sigh, I start to make my way over to my car and as I do, I catch a small glimpse of Damon _and Rebekah._

Subtly, I pretend to be looking through my purse searching for my keys as I focus my hearing on to their conversation.

"Fine" Damon says with a shrug as he puts his drink down onto the table. A knot churns in my stomach as I watch his hand brush against her hip in a way that can only be described as sensuous. "Enjoy the rest of your day" he tells her, leaving her standing there with a puzzled look on her face.

I scoff to myself before unlocking my car and getting into the driver's seat. My head hits the back of the seat rest, "Unfreakingbelievable".

•••

When I walk into my house, shoulder slumped over and feet dragging to the ground, I hear laughter echoing from the kitchen and walk over to see Meredith and Alaric sitting next to each other. "Oh, Hey Klary" Alaric greets me with a smile.

"Hi" Meredith adds with a smile.

I wave my hands as a hello before asking, "Has Elena gotten back to you yet?".

Alaric shakes his head, "Nope. But I did make your favourite tea earlier, as a thank you".

"Well, I'll never say no to tea but you know you don't have to thank me. We're family, Ric" I say softly before walking over and pouring myself a cup of tea. As I take a sip, I feel myself wince slightly at the strong taste.

"What? Did I make it wrong?" Alaric worries.

To save him I reply, "No, not exactly. A bit too floral tasting but I don't mind" and to prove my point I take another sip, the taste more common to me now and I smile. "I'm gonna head upstairs and take a nap, long day".

•••

 _The mansion in front of me is familiar. It's pure white, with the exception of the light oak trimming of the windows and door. With large marble pillars and a sense of tradition, I take a deep breath and open the door to silence. My feet carry me through the entrance, inside to the foyer, before walking down a long, barely lit corridor. My vision looking forward is clear, but my peripheral is hazy._

 _The candles flicker a yellow light that leads me towards an open room. A gasp leaves my lips as my heart pounds. "Damon?"._

 _He lies motionless on the floor, surrounded in his own blood. I run towards him as fast as I can but something stops me. An invisible wall._

" _Angel?" He whispers as blood spits out from his mouth._

" _Hold on! I'm coming" I tell him in a rush and my hands hit against the invisible wall. A bang sounds out as I continue hitting, waves surrounding me from the force I use._

" _Damon!" I yell at the top of my lungs, but suddenly the room goes dark._

" _Klary" I hear whispered behind me, an unknown yet familiar voice. "Let me in" it begs in my ear._

 _I turn around but nobody is there. "Over here" it says behind me and I turn around once more. Only a shadow stands before me, a figure I couldn't see._

" _What do you want?" I ask in anger, "Why are you doing this to me!"._

" _Because you're mine. You've been mine the minute you were brought into this world. You just haven't accepted it. You haven't let me in" it menaces._

 _Shaking my head, "No!"._

 _Its voice is closer than ever, it's in my head, my ears, it fills the room. "Let me in. Or I promise you, that everyone you love will die" it promises._

 _Suddenly my attention is brought back to Damon, more blood surrounds him. His eyes are closed, body limp. "No. No. No" cries from my lips._

" _I'll kill him. I'll kill them all"._

•••

"No!" I yell and I jump up out of my bed, my skin crawling. A ghost of a touch against my ear makes me want to leave my body. Throwing a jacket and my shoes on, I rush out of my bedroom and run downstairs.

"Klary?" I hear distantly and recognise it as Alaric's voice, but ignore him as I grab my car keys from the hook and make my way out to my car.

•••

"Damon?" I yell out as I run into the Salvatore Boarding House as fast as I can.

"Can I help you?" I hear from behind me and turn around quickly only to be met with a red-headed pale woman, who looks to be in her early thirties with icy blue eyes.

I blink a few times to make sure I'm actually seeing her and not a figment of my imagination, "Who are you?".

"That's not important. What are you doing in this house?" She asks with an attitude she doesn't need.

I raise my eyebrows, "Look, I don't know who you are and I don't particularly care. I'm not here for you".

"Huh, cute" she says with a smirk and before I know it, I'm being held up against the wall. "But I don't like being spoken to like I'm some peasant from a stupid little human" she spits.

As the air in my lungs begins to become less and less, my eyes focus behind her head where an umbrella sits randomly against a bookcase. With focus, I close my eyes, an act in which she thinks is me becoming unconscious, however, I tap into the power that sits within me and I open my eyes which has her gaze turn into confusion and before she can react, the sharp end of the umbrella shoots through her stomach which has her immediately let go of my neck and drop to the floor.

"Not So bad for a stupid little human, huh?" I say with a smirk before I break off a piece of the wooden panel that lines the walls. Snapping it in half I say with a shrug, "You know, I'm kind of over entitled vampires thinking that they're better than everyone else" and with that, I stab her in the shoulder with one of the panels which has her scream out in pain.

Rolling my eyes I walk around the kneeling vampire with the other half of the now jagged wood twildiling in my hands, "Also, not to mention, how rude of you it is to treat me like this when it isn't even your house, I mean really? Have a little bit of southern hospitality". As I go stake her once more, I hear a voice behind me.

"Klary, stop!" Damon demands and as I turn around in a fury, he steps back with a shocked expression. "Your eyes" he mumbles.

Suddenly, an entire force of energy leaves me and I drop the weapon to the floor and blink rapidly. Letting out a deep breath, I turn around and look at the vampire who is in pain, "Oh my god, what did I do?".

I feel Damon turn me around so that I'm facing him, "Your eyes, they were, they were".

"They were what?" I question, half in confusion, half in panic.

His eyebrows furrow and his upper lip purses, "Purple. Klary, your eyes were purple".

I shake my head, "No".

"Klary" he tries softly.

"No!" I push him back. Turning around and looking at the unknown vampire who is taking the umbrella out of her stomach I tell her, "I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sorry, I couldn't control it, I-I-I…" trailing off I rush out of the house as fast as I can.

And I don't look back.

•••

As I walk back into my house in a hurry, I slam the door too loudly for people to not notice. "Klary? Are you alright?" Elena asks me, her head poking out from the kitchen.

 _Lie._ "Yeah. I'm good, what's up?". _Maybe if I just deny what happened, then it didn't actually happen. Yeah like you totally didn't just almost kill someone!_

"Caroline just called, Abby thinks Bonnie can reverse whatever spell Alaric is under, apparently it's similar to witches who get obsessed with dark magic. They lose control and start acting out their darkest impulses" Elena informs me.

"Acting out on their impulses?" I repeat, gnawing at my bottom lip, anxiety filling my stomach.

Elena nods, "Yeah. Oh also, I talked to Bonnie".

Well, that lightens up my mood, "Really? She spoke to you?".

"Well, she just told me I need a personal item of Alaric's before he wore the ring and that she'd be back soon" she informs me.

"That's it?" I question.

"That's it" she replies with a shrug.

"I mean, it's a start. Right?" I say, a false sense of positivity.

Elena agrees, "It's a start".

"Hey, where did you go earlier?" Alaric asks me in a worry.

"Hm? Oh, I just had to get some air, bad dream" I tell him, which is technically true. Before he can continue I ask, "Do we still have some of that tea you made from earlier?". At Alaric's nod, I smile, "Great, cause I'm thirsty, anyone else? Nope. Okay".

I make my cup of tea before joining them at the table, "So, where are we supposed to find a personal possession of yours before the ring?" I wonder as I look at Alaric, drinking my tea.

"My wedding ring, it's in an aspirin bottle in one of my drawers, probably covered in cobwebs" he tells us both.

Elena nods, "Okay, we'll go get it".

•••

Elena and I walk up the stairs to Alaric's apartment, when she becomes startled by who is leaning against the doorway. "Stefan" she greets him.

"I missed you at the house and Alaric told me you'd be here" he says to us, mainly to her.

"You made yourself perfectly clear this morning, Stefan. You don't want to be around me" she says, and suddenly I'm invisible to them.

I unlock the front door and turn to Stefan, "Nice to see you too, you know, when you're less brooding and not wanting to kill my sister". Ignoring their expressions I walk inside the apartment and immediately walk over to Alaric's dresser.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Elena. I just can't be who you want me to be right now. I'm not in control" I hear him say to her.

Elena huffs, "So then, what are you doing here?".

"I did a little more digging on Samantha Gilbert. Founding families were always pretty good about destroying their records, but I found a couple of newspaper articles. It seemed she killed two people while she was in the institution. A nurse and a guard" he explains to us.

I shrug as I look through his drawers, "So we're descended from psycho's, we get it" I reply over my shoulder.

"She was under suicide watch. No personal effects, no jewellery" he responds which has me turning around to face him and my sister.

Elena's face scrunches in confusion, "Wait, so, you're saying that the violent behaviour can still happen even if the person isn't wearing the ring?".

At Stefan's nod, I reply, "Great. Cause all we needed were more reasons to be worried".

"What if Bonnie's spell doesn't work? What are you gonna do with him?" Stefan asks us.

"Nothing" I tell him strongly, "Whether or not Alaric still has his alter murderous ego, he's still Alaric. So, we keep looking for something that'll help him".

"You don't know how long this has been going on. Might be too late" Stefan replies.

"God, could you not be such a Daria? Seriously. It's annoying" I tell him as I try and open a drawer that's locked.

Elena shoots me a look before saying, "It's our family's ring that's doing this to him, it's our responsibility to fix it".

"You can't put that on yourselves. Not everyone is your responsibility. Not everyone can be saved" he says, in his monotonous sad boy tone.

"Are we talking about Alaric here or are we talking about you? Because I wasn't planning on giving up on either of you" she tells him sincerely, and whilst the two of them stare off into each other's eyes fondly, I roll mine and pull out the once locked drawer. _Thank you super strength_.

Opening the aspirin bottle that Alaric told me about I take the possession out of it. "Look what I found?" I say as I spin the wedding ring around on my finger.

Elena holds out her hand and I toss her the ring and as I go to close the drawer my eyes widen, "What's this" I wonder as I find a bunch of photographs.

The two of them join me and Stefan begins ruffling through them. "They're his victims" he replies stiffly.

I'm about to close the drawer until a small circular tin catches my attention. Furrowing my eyebrows I pick it up and open it up, it's completely plain. Nothing suspicious about it. _Which totally makes it suspicious_.

"What's that?" Elena asks me.

"I don't know" I tell her honestly before looking at the contents inside, "It's just some dried up flowers" I tell her before sniffing the once yellow, now almost brown flowers, only the smell makes me want to throw up and I gag at it.

"What?" she wonders.

My mouth frowns in disgust, "Ugh, okay I don't know what's wrong with Psycho Alaric but this is gross".

Elena takes it from my hands and takes a sniff, only her reaction is completely different to mine before having Stefan take in the scent who just shrugs, "It smells normal to us".

 _That's odd._ I shrug, "Elena you like the smell of Lavender, no offence, but I don't trust your sense of smell".

"Hey!" She moans at my teasing but the lightheartedness ends when Stefan reads a letter sitting on top of one of the photos.

"You might want to see this" he says and holds out the letter to us.

Taking it from him, I read it out loud, "Jeremy, if anything happens to me, carry on my work. You have the other ring, let the ring make you strong. The council must be cleansed before the work can begin".

Attached to the letter is a list of names, "It's the Founders Council roster. Looks like some sort of hit list", the vampire says.

Elena shakes her head, "No, Alaric didn't write this".

"Who else could have written it?" I question in worry as I read over the note once more, "We have to go, get back to Alaric".

•••  
As we enter the house, something immediately feels off. Stefan and I look at each other, signalling that the other understand something is wrong. The vampire puts his finger to his lips, a means to tell Elena to be quiet and come inside. Stefan walks further into the house, leaving the two of us by the door. Closing the front door, I turn around to hear footsteps coming downstairs.

Alaric stands above us, wrapping his hand in a towel, "Hey you two" he greets with a smile.

Elena responds, "Hi. Where's Meredith?".

His heart jumps as he lies, "Oh, she got called into the hospital for a last-minute surgery, but she'll be back later".

"What happened to your hand?" I ask him.

Alaric clocks his head to the side as he meets us on the same level, "Oh I cut it trying to pick up a coffee mug I accidentally broke. Did Stefan catch up with you?".

"No, he didn't" she tells him.

"Did you get my ring?", another question he asks.

I shake my head, "Nope. You have a lot of crap".

Alaric chuckles, "Yeah, my place is a bit of a disaster. I guess I'll just have to go get it".

His gaze drops to the floor which has me follow it, only to see a bloody knife lying there. "Elena get behind me" I say to her. Alaric smirks as he goes to pick it up but Stefan appears and grabs the not-so-Alaric into a chokehold. Though the Alaric tries to fight back, it's nothing compared to the vampire's strength which luckily overpowers him and has Alaric unconscious".

"Don't hurt him!" Elena tells him.

As Alaric passes out completely, Stefan replies, "I didn't. He'll be fine".

Blocking them out, I begin walking up the stairs. "Something's wrong" I tell them as I continue making my way up to the second story and towards the bathroom - my body on autopilot.

Opening the door, I gasp, "Meredith!". Rushing over to her I immediately begin checking for a pulse, "She's still breathing" I tell them and look up to see Stefan standing by the doorway, a look of control on his face as he calms himself down. "You're gonna be okay" I tell her, and her head moves as if to show me that she can hear me.

Taking a deep breath I place my hands around hers and slowly close my eyes. I can feel her blood pumping through her veins, the pain from her wounds, the oxygen leaving her lungs. I feel my face clench in the pain that courses through my body, my name being called just a distant sound that I can vaguely hear.

"Arghhh!" the loud noise emits from my mouth as I feel her cuts being simulated on my body.

It takes a few moments but soon, Meredith's eyes are opening and she's gasping for air. "What happened?" She asks.

Offering a weak smile I tell her, "You're okay, that's all that matters".

•••

"How are you feeling?" Damon asks me as he walks into my room without so much as a knock.

"I'm fine" I tell him, rolling my shirt back down. The cuts on my body hadn't completely healed from the night before.

Damon nods, "Why aren't you healing?".

"I took on her physical pain, it's just taking time" I reply before adding, "Why are you here?".

"Just checking on Jekyll and Hyde" he jokes as he walks around my room, poking and looking at my things.

Crossing my arms I ask, "And you're in my room because?".

He turns to me abruptly and walks over to me so that there is barely any space between us, I attempt to back up for some room between us but he continues to follow me until my back is against the wall and his arms are beside my head.

My head goes dizzy being so close to him.

"What's going on with you?" He asks, his voice quiet.

I lick my lips, "What do you mean?".

"Yesterday with Sage, the purple eyes, not to mention the bags underneath them. You look like you haven't slept in weeks. Also the fact that you're not healing, the impulsiveness" he states as facts before shrugging, "Just to name a few".

"Sage? That's her name?" I ask.

Damon raises an eyebrow, "Seriously?".

"I don't know what you want me to say, Damon. I still don't understand my powers, every time I think I know what I'm capable of, something happens and I'm right back to the beginning of not understanding who I am or what I am. What I did yesterday to Sage, that isn't me, Damon! I don't hurt people, not like that. I wanted to kill her, Damon!" I say, tears forming in my eyes, "I wanted to kill her. And that isn't me, I'm not supposed to have this darkness inside of me and ever since these dreams-", I'm cut off.

"What dreams?" He asks.

"It's not important" I reply.

He steps closer to me, "Obviously it is, what dreams?".

"I can't explain them" I say and I step out from underneath him, walking around my room brushing my hair out of my face. "I just hear this voice, and then it's dark and cold but…" I trail off.

"But what?" He asks.

"I had one, about you. I-I thought you were dead, and it just, it felt so real that when I woke up I had to go make sure you alright. My emotions were already high, so when Sage tried to attack me I just, I lost it. I lost control, Damon. And it scares me, because what if I lose control and I hurt someone who doesn't deserve it?" I ask with slumped shoulders.

"You won't" he tells me sincerely.

Throwing my hands up I ask him, "How do you know that? Damon, I'm dangerous. I know it".

"Hey, sh, sh, sh" he says and he pulls me into his arms and runs his fingers through my hair to calm me down.

After a few minutes of him calming me down I tell him, "I'm still mad at you".

"I know".

•••

After being told that Bonnie did a spell to help Alaric keep his other self at bay, we let him rest in his room for a bit whilst I waited downstairs for Elena.

"Hey" I hear Bonnie's voice say.

Turning around I breathe a sigh of relief, "Hey".

"Are you okay? Elena told me what happened" she replies.

I nod, "Yeah, I'm okay. Just have to build up my strength, thankfully Alaric is in the tea making business apparently, so I'm good. Plus I think it's actually helping".

"That's good" she replies.

It's quiet between us before I say, "I am so sorry Bonnie. I never meant for any of this to happen, you shouldn't be in the middle of this and Abby didn't deserve what happened to her. I just, I need you to know how sorry I am".

Bonnie steps forward, "I know".

"Are you sure?" I cry out a laugh as tears fill my eyes, "Cause I can keep apologising".

Bonnie embraces me into a hug that I immediately return, "It's okay, Klare".

•••

Sitting on my bed I go through my contact list on my phone and look for the person I want to speak to the most right now. After a few rings, he answers. "First Elena and now you? Is Mystic Falls burning down or something?" My brother jokes over the phone.

I giggle, "I just wanted to hear your voice, Jer. I miss you".

"I miss you too, and before you ask, no I'm not failing any of my classes" he tells me and I can hear his smile over the phones

"Hey! I'm the non-judgemental sister remember? No, really, I just wanted to see how you were" I say sincerely.

He snorts, "Well now I'm worried, is everything okay?".

At the worried tone, I feel emotions overcome me but I don't want to let him worry about anything happening with us, "Yeah, everything's okay. Tell me, what's new with you?".

He begins, "Well, I got a dog…"

•••

After my phone call with Jeremy, Alaric and I made dinner with very little help from Elena since the woman burns water. I made my way up into my room where I was greeted by Damon. "Seriously! Can you not just knock at the front door like a normal person?" I scold him.

"Oh come on, you love my late night check-ins" he smirks before adding, "You are a wonderful artist" as he holds up my portrait of him, "You really got my _bedroom eyes_ down".

"Give me that!" I say as I snatch it off of him and closing the sketchbook. "What do you want?" I ask stiffly.

Damon pouts, "And here I thought we made up". Raising an eyebrow I just stand there in annoyance before he puts his hands up in surrender. "Okay, fine. Ric told me that you have the restored Wickery Bridge sign" he says to me.

"Maybe, what's it to you?" I question, wondering why he is looking for it.

His voice drops a few octaves, "Well, keeping it between us, a little birdy told me that the remains of the last remaining White Oak Tree was in the possession of my family back in the day, which was then recycled for the future restoration of-".

"Wickery Bridge" I answer.

Damon lights up, "Ding, ding, ding! And since Sage and Rebekah burned down the wood that was supposed to help build it-".

I chuckle, "What?".

"Long story short, her one true love happens to be an Original, I let her in on my plan to kill them, promised her I wouldn't kill her boyfriend, blah, blah, blah, and let's just say once she realised that they were all linked together and I lied, well, she wasn't exactly happy about it. Hence, the burning down of the remaining white oak wood" he says with a shrug.

"And Rebekah?" I wonder.

He shrugs nonchalantly, "She was just mad that I slept with her so that I could use her".

"Charming. So why do you want the sign?" I begin before I realise, "The sign is that last piece of White Oak, isn't it? It was the only piece restored".

"Exactly, and I need it" he tells me.

"Well, obviously, but what's your plan? Use the wood to carve down a bunch of stakes?" I say sarcastically but at his look of agreement I roll my eyes, "Oh my god, you're so predictable, you know that right?".

"Or, great minds think alike" he tries with a devilish smirk.

"If I tell you where it is, will you leave me alone?" I question with crossed arms.

Damon pouts once more, "Come on! I thought you and I were making real progress!".

"Progress? Me having a mental breakdown finding comfort in you because you were the only one here is not 'progress' nor is me helping you with this! I want to protect the people I love, if giving you a sign so that you can carve it down into stakes will help do that, then so be it. But don't come to me when your plan blows up in your face" I say with a shrug.

"The plan is foolproof" he attempts with me.

I giggle, "Oh totally, sure". It's quiet for a moment before I sigh, "It's in the boot of my car, I haven't taken it out".

Damon nods, "Thanks". As he walks out the door, I turn around and begin biting my fingernail but turn around when I hear Damon ask, "How did we get like this?".

After turning around I reply, "Like what?".

"This!" He gestures his hands between us, "We speak like we're strangers, and you're hanging out with that cop".

"Oh no, you are not allowed to get mad at me just because I've been hanging out with Milo" I reply with annoyance.

Damon scoffs, "Milo? Who names their kid Milo?".

"Forget about Milo! You wanna know how we got like this, Damon? Because we hurt each other! And god, we're so good at it as well! We keep making choices that we know will hurt the other and honestly Damon, I'm sick of having the same fight. I can't do it anymore" I argue, hands ruffling through my hair. Letting out a deep breath I continue, "We have to let each other go. I need to let you go".

"Is that really what you want?" He asks me after a minute of no response.

I nod, "Yes, it's what I want. I need to figure out who I am, outside of you and outside of us. I don't mean to hurt you with what I'm saying to you, Damon but, I can't keep running around in the same circles" stepping closer to him, I reach around my neck and slowly unclasp the necklace that he had given me on my 18th birthday.

"Klary…" he trails off as he eyes the necklace in my hand.

"I don't know what the future holds for me, Damon. Or what it holds for us. But, if we find our way back to each other, after all of this is over then…" I take his hand gently and place the necklace in his hand, "Then I'll be ready. But right now, you and I, we can't give each other what we want. And I've finally realised that it's okay, because if we are meant to be together, then we will be".

Damon tightens his hand which holds the necklace, and without saying another word, turns around and leaves me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

 **A/N - Honestly, I don't think this was my best chapter but I still have a lot of moments in here that I really love. Please, ask me anything you'd like and I will respond in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading xx**

 _Follow me on Tumblr 'rubyfiction'_


End file.
